Secreto de una traición
by saraes
Summary: Sólo unas semanas les bastó para saber que estaban enamorados, pero el destino los separa impidiendo que él cumpla su promesa de volver. Seis años después él vuelve para descubrir una dolorosa traición. Pasión, odio, celos, y un inmenso dolor pondrán...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

_**"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**_

_**Título: **Secreto de una traición_

_**Penname**: saraes_

_**Summary: **(HLC2) Sólo unas semanas les bastó para saber que estaban enamorados, pero el destino los separa impidiendo que él cumpla su promesa de volver. Seis años después él vuelve para descubrir una dolorosa traición. Pasión, odio, celos, y un inmenso dolor pondrán al descubierto secretos del pasado..._

_**Pareja: **Edward&Bella_

_**Número de palabras: **11,641_

* * *

><p><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>

_(verano del 2000)_

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El rumor del salto de agua nos envolvía, al igual que el suave murmullo de la brisa que hacía mecer delicadamente la copa de los pinos que nos rodeaban, mientras la tenía entre mis brazos apretando su inmaculado cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, sintiéndola estremecer mientras mi boca no le daba tregua a la suya…

Era sin duda lo más maravilloso que me había ocurrido en la vida. Estaba siendo el primero y esperaba que el único que la poseyera. ¡Era tan hermosa! Los destellos de agua se reflejaban en su angelical rostro debido a las ondas que producían mis lentas, acompasadas y extremadamente placenteras embestidas en ella. Su rostro se retorcía excitantemente con sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar una y otra vez tímidos pero enloquecedores gemidos…

Hacía apenas unas semanas que la había conocido. Una bendita tarde que salí a cabalgar, y tras asustarla involuntariamente con el caballo cayó haciéndose daño en uno de sus pies. En el mismo momento en el que mis ojos se posaron en los de ella quedé prendado de su belleza. Jamás había conocido a una chica como ella, apenas tendría diecisiete años pero era toda una diosa. Su hermoso cabello castaño con sutiles reflejos caobas quedó enmarañado tras la caída dándole un aire salvaje; excitantemente salvaje... Llevaba puesto un veraniego vestido que caía sobre sus curvas abrazándola delicadamente. Haciéndola terriblemente adorable al quedar con todo el vestido manchado de barro por la caída.

Ella se resistió a que la ayudase; la había sorprendido tratando de llevarse unos melocotones que cogía directamente de los árboles de la plantación; pero lo cierto era que estaba totalmente fascinado por su belleza. Finalmente conseguí que se relajara y permitió que la ayudase. Le revisé el tobillo y comprobé que sólo se trataba de una torcedura. Desde ese día y tras descubrir que recién se había mudado con su madre, tras la muerte de su abuela, a una de las pequeñas casitas que colindaban con la plantación… provoqué nuevos encuentros, lo que hizo que cierta confianza creciera entre nosotros.

Estaban siendo las mejores vacaciones que había vivido en años. Desde que cumplí los doce años, mis padres me enviaron a un internado en Atlanta para así poder estudiar en los colegios más prestigiosos y recibir una educación acorde a mi estatus. Sólo volvía a "Treesriver" en épocas de vacaciones. Y aquí no tenía más divertimento que cabalgar y perderme entre el bosque de pinos para leer un libro sumido en una paz infinita, pero tanta paz me aburría horrores hasta que la conocí a ella..

-Mañana he de regresar a Atlanta -conseguí decirle cuando recuperé el aliento y trataba de llegar a la orilla sin dejar que su cuerpo se despegase del mío.

Vi como sus ojos se humedecían y realmente me mataba tener que irme. Pero tenía que retomar mis estudios; estaba cursando mi primer año de carrera. - Te prometo que volveré Bella… en unos meses regresaré…

Ella apenas asintió tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas que en cierta forma a mí me hacían feliz, ya que lloraba por mi partida y eso significaba que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

- Te lo prometo… -volví a susurrarle antes de perderme de nuevo en sus deliciosos labios y estrecharla una vez más entre mis brazos.

Pero desgraciadamente esa fue la última vez que la vi, a mi ángel, a mi dulce salvajita que me entregó lo más valioso que una mujer le puede entregar a un hombre. No pude cumplir mi promesa. Mi madre enfermó y se vieron obligados a salir de la hacienda para acudir al hospital. Y ya no volvimos; sólo mi padre lo hacía con regularidad para seguir dirigiendo la plantación…

Los años comenzaron a sucederse. Al principio discutí con mi padre por su negativa a que viajara a la hacienda; según él, yo debía aprovechar las vacaciones para estar con mi madre y no en un lugar donde sólo quedaban los jornaleros, ignorando por completo la existencia de Bella, mi Bella... La echaba tanto de menos que no hubo una sola noche que mi dulce salvajita no se presentara en mis sueños; pero con el paso del tiempo, su recuerdo se fue quedando en mi memoria como lo más maravilloso que me había pasado, aunque mi destino no fuera retenerla a mi lado.

Mi madre cada vez se sentía más débil y la ausencia continuada de mi padre no ayudaba a su estado…

- Creo que tu padre me engaña, Edward -. Me confesó con un voz forzada mientras yo le tomaba de la mano.

- No digas eso mamá -traté de reconfortarla, aunque tenía que admitir que yo también extrañaba su actitud, sobretodo este último año en el que apenas volvía los fines de semana… todo el tiempo se lo pasaba en la hacienda.

- Mi querido Edward…- Apenas dijo con un hilo de voz llevando su débil mano a mi rostro para acariciarme -, qué orgullosa me siento de ti, mírate, te has convertido en un gran hombre.

Yo sonreí aunque por dentro me partía el alma verla tan abatida. Era cierto, ya no era ese muchacho de apenas diecinueve años que dejó la hacienda, ahora era un licenciado en Empresariales que comenzaba a tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares desde las oficinas de Atlanta. Carlisle, mi padre, había delegado en mí la responsabilidad para que velara por los asuntos económicos y legales mientras él se iba a pie de campo para dirigir a los capataces y velar por el buen funcionamiento de la maderera y la plantación…

- Eso es gracias a que tengo los mejores padres del mundo, mamá -. Le contesté lo que le hizo sonreír para después comenzar a toser angustiosamente. Enseguida la enfermera entró a la habitación y le colocó la mascarilla.

- Señora Elizabeth, debe descansar, no es bueno para usted agotarse de esa manera.

- Gracias Amanda -contesté y miré de nuevo a mi madre que me miraba mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Quiero volver… Edward, no quiero morir aquí, quiero volver… a casa -dijo entrecortadamente tratando de deshacerse de la mascarilla.

-No vas a morir mamá, no digas eso -. Le aseguré tratando de tragar el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta y procurando que las lágrimas que aguaban mis ojos no brotaran delante de ella.

Durante los últimos seis años mi madre había estado luchando contra un cáncer que la iba consumiendo poco a poco. Al principio pareció responder al tratamiento, pero cada vez que pasaba una revisión ese maldito tumor seguía ahí, extendiéndose lenta y dolorosamente.

- Prométeme que me llevarás a la hacienda, Edward… es lo único que te pido hijo, llévame a casa.

- Tranquila, lo haré -. Le aseguré y eso pareció tranquilizarla.

Esa misma noche hablé con mi padre para comunicarle que volvíamos a la hacienda. Él al principio se negó argumentando que allí no tendría la misma atención médica que aquí, pero yo me impuse; aunque me partiese el alma admitirlo, no dejaría que mi madre muriera en un lugar que no sentía suyo, donde se había ido consumiendo irremediablemente; la llevaría al lugar donde siempre fue feliz…

Después de preparar todo el viaje con el equipo médico que trataba a mi madre, una semana después llegamos a "Treesriver" y ese se convertiría en el fatídico día en el que se destrozaría mi corazón….

- Bienvenida a casa, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes? -saludó cariñosamente mi padre a mi madre mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas hasta llevarla al pie de la enorme escalera de madera, para tomarla delicadamente entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación; una habitación que no compartiría con ella, ya que necesitaba una cama y un ambiente apropiado…

- Extrañándote…-. Le respondió ella débilmente. Yo me quedé mirándolos emocionado mientras ellos desaparecían de mi vista.

La enfermera que habíamos contratado había viajado unos días antes para preparar su llegada y se disculpó para ordenar la cena que tomaría mi madre.

Por un instante me dejé llevar por los recuerdos al pasar la vista por el enorme hall, la escalera, la enorme lámpara de araña que colgaba imponente del techo, todos los jarrones, sillas y muebles que en un estilo totalmente colonial decoraban elegantemente todas las estancias. No había cambiando en nada, estaba tal y como la recordaba. Sólo sus habitantes éramos diferentes.

Subí con paso cansado hasta mi antigua habitación. Aunque en esencia era la misma, todos los juguetes y libros infantiles y juveniles que tenía habían sido reemplazados por mi enorme colección de cds y libros, y los premios obtenidos en los certámenes de piano…

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y por un instante cerré los ojos. Cansado. Inmediatamente la imagen de aquel ángel me sobrevino y mil preguntas me golpearon de pronto. ¿Dónde estaría ella?, ¿seguiría en la casita del río o se habría marchado? ¿Me habría olvidado…?

Me incorporé bruscamente y caminé hasta donde estaba mi bolsa de viaje donde había metido algunas mudas. Sólo permanecería en la hacienda por una semana, ya que tenía varias reuniones a las que no podía faltar. Cogí una muda limpia y después de una reparadora ducha salí hacia los establos y le pedí a Sam, el encargado, que ensillara mi caballo.

Mi corazón latía al ritmo de los cascos de mi purasangre, de pronto me sentía ansioso, no sabía que esperar. Cabalgué a través del bosque hasta llegar a esa pequeña casita. Todo permanecía igual…

Desmonté y dejé las riendas sobre una rama mientras me acercaba sigilosamente con el corazón a punto de estallarme; llegué hasta su puerta y respiré profundamente tratando de serenarme; finalmente golpeé con decisión la puerta…

- ¡Voy..!- la oí gritar desde el interior; no pude evitar sonreír al recordar su dulce voz. Era ella sin duda alguna y yo me sentía verdaderamente ansioso. De pronto la puerta se abrió y delante de mí apareció mi ángel, aunque algo más madura, pero extrañamente mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

-Tú…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Hola Bella -saludé, pero ese "Tú" me había decepcionado…-, me alegra verte -dije sinceramente aunque me sentía realmente extraño. Ya no era esa chica a la que recordaba, con su frescura y timidez. Ahora era una mujer. Pasé mis ojos por todo su contorno y puede ver que su cuerpo también había cambiado. Sus curvas eran más acentuadas, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y redondeado un poco más y sus pechos se notaban exuberantes… No pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriese, más cuando ella se mordió el labio lo que me pareció la imagen más sexy que había presenciado en la vida.

- ¿A qué has venido? -preguntó de pronto con un tono frío y distante que me hizo salir del escrutinio al que la sometía para enfocar sus ojos. Unos ojos que me miraban como aterrada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma…

- Te dije que regresaría -contesté. Sé que estaba fuera de lugar, era cierto que había regresado… aunque seis años después.

- Pues muy bien, ahora será mejor que te marches… estoy esperando a alguien -dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero con cierto nerviosismo; podría decir que incluso me miraba con culpabilidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando…?

Seguramente ella haya rehecho su vida, me dije a mi mismo sintiendo como mi corazón se oprimía, claro, seguramente se trataba de eso, estaría esperando a su novio, o a su marido tal vez. Inmediatamente mis ojos se fueron a sus manos y respiré aliviado cuando no vi ningún anillo en ellas… Al menos no estaba casada.

- Pensé que te alegrarías de verme -contesté tratando de ver si aún había algún sentimiento hacia mí. Pero mi sangre se heló cuando su mirada se torno dura, implacable.

- Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? -. Me reprochó y pude ver como sus ojos llameaban.

- Bella yo…-intenté disculparme y explicar el motivo de mi desaparición..

- No te equivoques, no necesito que me vengas con explicaciones, sólo márchate Edward, no tienes nada que hacer aquí -dijo con la misma frialdad.

Era consciente de que la había dañado, ella se entregó a mí y yo en cambio se lo pagué marchándome…

-Perdóname Bella -susurré tratando de acariciar su rostro, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás como si mi sola cercanía la quemara.

- ¡No me toques! -gritó asombrándome -. Márchate por favor, ya márchate - me pidió después con un hilo de voz -, no me debes nada, sólo márchate -. Volvió a pedirme, en esta ocasión sentí que se estremecía y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…

- Si al menos me dejaras explicarte…

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, ya no eres bienvenido a esta casa -. Me cortó esta vez con firmeza, aunque podía notar como su cuerpo se estremecía. - ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Yo me quedé por unos minutos en silencio, paralizado, tratando de digerir lo que ella acababa de decir. ¡Cuánto la había dañado! Totalmente apenado y sintiéndome el mayor de los miserables comencé a caminar lentamente hacia atrás… sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía a cada paso; ella permaneció mirándome; podía ver como sus ojos se aguaban pero seguía inmóvil, sin hacer nada por detenerme; hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta…

Aún no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Era consciente de mi falta, pero esa actitud…

Llegué hasta donde estaba mi caballo y con el alma hecha pedazos lo dirigí lentamente hacia el bosque por donde había llegado. Su voz diciéndome que no quería volver a verme martilleaba mi cerebro y mi corazón se oprimía angustiosamente hasta hacerme humedecer los ojos. La había recordado mucho en todo este tiempo pero era cierto que su recuerdo me reconfortaba; recordaba su sonrisa, su burbujeante y despreocupada risa mientras corría por el prado, su dulce aliento golpeando entrecortadamente mi rostro antes de nuestro primer beso. Pero al volver a verla de frente, ese sentimiento que sentí por ella antes de irme volvió con toda su fuerza. Esto había confirmado que estaba completamente enamorado de ella y por eso no había conseguido sentir nada que se le pareciese por otra mujer. De pronto las luces de un auto llamó considerablemente mi atención. ¿Sería él? ¿Sería esa persona a la que ella esperaba…?

Sintiendo como los celos se apoderaban de mi dejé de nuevo las riendas en otra rama y me agazapé tras un matorral para conocer a ese hombre que había conseguido que Bella me olvidara. Aunque mi sangre se congeló cuando el vehículo paró justo delante de la puerta y pude distinguir el Jeep de mi padre… ¡Que demonios! Enseguida salió del auto y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta esta se abrió y ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Me quedé petrificado, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Mis ojos se negaban a apartarse de ellos hasta que abrazados entraron a la casa…

¡No!, grité en mi interior al sentir como mi corazón se resquebrajaba. No puede ser…. Seguí diciendo para mí mientras sentía como por mis venas comenzaba a fluir un fuego abrasador…

Incapaz de moverme me quedé allí no se ni cuanto tiempo, hasta que de nuevo la puerta se abrió y él salió de la casa tomándola de la mano… Se giró y quedó frente a ella, impidiéndome verla directamente; se inclinó, y ella se aferró con fuerzas a su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Mi madre tenía razón, mi padre la engañaba y lo que era aún mas doloroso, con mi ángel. Cómo pude ser tan idiota y pensar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Ahora el recuerdo de sus lágrimas me hizo sentir una arcada. No lloraba por mi partida, sino porque no le había servido para nada su entrega, no había podido retener al hijo y seguro no paró hasta engatusar al padre.

¡Maldita seas, Bella! -mascullé entre dientes sintiendo como poco a poco ese sentimiento de adoración se iba tornando en odio, en asco -. ¡Maldita seas mil veces!

- Buenas noches, cariño, te veré mañana… -oí que le decía mi padre mientras volvía a inclinarse.

No podía seguir mirando, no podía ver como ellos se besaban así que salí de allí hasta llegar de nuevo a mi caballo; me apoyé sobre un tronco y vacié irremediablemente el contenido de mi estomago. ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo!. De pronto las luces del auto de mi padre iluminaron parcialmente el camino y ahí fui consciente de que era cierto. Bella era su amante. Ahora encajaba todo.

Me quedé por un largo rato allí, mirando hacia la casa que la cobijaba mientras la ira iba creciendo en mi interior. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Seis años sintiéndome un miserable por no haber podido cumplir mi promesa y ella en cambio se beneficiaba a mi propio padre… Y cómo iba hacer para mirar al hombre al que tanto amaba y admiraba sin dejarme llevar por el inmenso deseo de golpearlo por esta gran traición, no sólo a mí, sino a mi pobre madre.

Esa noche no pegué ojo, una y otra vez la imagen de ellos abrazados dio paso a otras que me enfermaban más; a ellos besándose, a ellos haciendo el amor, podía incluso recordar sus gemidos pero estaba vez no provocados por mí sino por ese traidor e infiel que no le importaba retozar con una mujer que bien podría ser su hija. ¡Era repugnante! Una vez más tuve que ir al baño para vomitar. Esto estaba siendo más doloroso con el paso de las horas.

Durante esa larga noche había tomado una decisión. No podía estar bajo el mismo techo que mi padre; sabía que no podría contener mis ganas de reprocharle, de gritarle en toda la cara lo que pensaba de él, y eso haría más daño a mi madre. Así que trataría de dejarla en la ignorancia. Por más que me doliese sabía que a ella no le quedaba mucho de vida, unos meses, tal vez un año, y no estaba dispuesto hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Esa mañana anuncié que volvería a Atlanta, a mi padre le sorprendió tanto o más que a mi madre, pero finalmente accedieron. No sé si notó cuando lo esquivé al venir a abrazarme. Pero no podía siquiera pensar en abrazarle sintiendo todo este rencor que consumía mis venas…

Con él corazón hecho añicos y el odio trasformándome poco a poco en un ser frío, duro e implacable… continué con mi vida lejos de allí…

Mi madre se comunicaba a menudo conmigo implorándome que fuera a verla. Cada vez la sentía más apagada y eso me destrozaba más aún. Los meses siguieron pasando, yo consumiéndome en una espiral donde su solo recuerdo me atormentaba acrecentado más mi rencor hacia ellos…

Pero aunque me resistía en ir a la hacienda… un agravamiento en la salud de mi madre me obligó a hacerlo.

- Hijo…- apenas musitó mi madre cuando me vio cruzar la puerta -, cuánto me alegra verte -. Me saludó con un hilo de voz.

- Hola mamá ¿cómo te sientes? -. Pero la pregunta era más por cortesía, sólo había que verla para saber que no se encontraba bien, que estaba sufriendo, y que las fuerzas ya comenzaban a fallarle.

- Mejor ahora, Edward, necesitaba verte…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una voz odiosamente conocida interrumpió.

- Aquí te traigo lo que me…-dejó la frase inconclusa al verme. – Lo siento, pensé que estabas sola…

Yo no pude evitar mirarla con desprecio, cómo tenía la desfachatez de estar aquí, con ella.

- No Bella, tranquila, pasa…-. La invitó mi madre. Yo sentía como la ira me poseía a cada segundo. Cómo eran tan cínicos de estar con ella. Apreté fuertemente los puños tratando de disimular ante mi madre, pero esto no se quedaría así, no permitiría que esa zorra se acercara a ella…

- No, no te preocupes Elizabeth, volveré más tarde…-dijo visiblemente nerviosa. Entró rápidamente y dejó un vaso con un poco de leche sobre la mesita de noche de mi madre...

- No Bella, insisto, déjame presentarte a mi hijo -contestó mi madre estirando el brazo y tomando su mano débilmente con intención de detenerla - Edward...- me nombró llamando mi atención que hasta ese momento estaba completamente puesta en esa infame mujer. Ni siquiera me molesté en girar la cabeza -, ella es Bella, la nueva asistente de tu padre, es una gran chica, si no fuera por ella, mis días serían un verdadero suplicio - dijo con una admiración que no hizo más que acrecentar mi desprecio. - Bella, este maleducado que está aquí, es mi único hijo. Mi amado y consentido y del que no me canso de hablarte -siguió diciendo con una tierna sonrisa...

Yo la miraba fieramente, ella sonrió forzosamente y me saludó con un tímido "hola." Yo le contesté con otro no tan tímido, más bien cortante, lo que provocó que mi madre me reprochara.

- Será mejor que me retire -dije tratando de salir de ahí. Cada segundo que permanecía en su presencia sentía como mis venas ardían -. Estoy agotado, necesito descansar un rato, luego vuelvo para estar contigo -dije inclinándome y dejando un suave beso en su frente. Al incorporarme no pude evitar volver a clavar mis ojos en ella… era tan animal el odio y al mismo tiempo la atracción que sentía por ella que de nuevo mi estómago se revolvió.

- Está bien, hijo, descansa, pero luego tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla -. Me dijo mientras clavaba sus cansados y apagados ojos en mí.

- Tranquila mamá, luego volveré…

Salí de allí sintiendo como los demonios se iban apoderando de mí, bajé de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar al piso inferior y lleno de ira caminé hasta el despacho donde pretendía encarar de una vez y por todas a mi padre. Pero mi rabia se convirtió en frustración cuando no lo encontré.

-¡Maldita sea! - maldije golpeando la puerta tratando de aliviar la ira que me poseía. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Si no podía reclamarle a él al menos podía hacerlo con ella, con esa maldita zorra.

Corrí de nuevo hasta el piso superior y me quedé esperando tras la esquina del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, en algún momento tendría que salir y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que siguieran burlándose de mi madre.

Y no me equivoqué, diez minutos más tarde oí como la puerta de la habitación de mi madre se abría y unos suaves pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros advirtiéndome de su inminente llegada…

-¡Qué coño haces aquí! - le reclamé tomándola fuertemente del brazo provocando que gritara de la impresión..- ¡Contéstame! - le exigí entre dientes tratando que mi madre no me escuchará.

- ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!- contestó ella totalmente asustada.

- No, no pienso hacerlo hasta que me digas, ¿cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de estar aquí? - le volví a preguntar, pero ella comenzó a forcejear para soltarse.

- Edward, me estás haciendo daño -dijo, su tono se notaba aterrado..

- Calla, no grites o mi madre te oirá - le advertí al ver que su tono se elevaba. Temiendo que mi madre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el pasillo tiré de ella y comencé a bajar hasta llevarla, casi a rastras, hasta el despacho de mi padre..

- Edward, por favor, suéltame - su voz comenzó a ser un sollozo. Mientras la arrastraba hasta allí no pude evitar volver mi cara y realmente me sorprendió verla, parecía un animalillo asustado..

Entré en el despacho y la empujé para que cayera sentada sobre uno de los sillones. Me incliné, coloqué mis manos en cada brazo del sillón y la encaré amenazadoramente. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, acaso no has hecho suficiente daño ya?, ¡cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de estar aquí…!-grité a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- No sé de que me hablas, por favor… Edward, déjame ir -suplicó pero yo estaba que ardía de ira.. No se iba a librar tan fácilmente.

- A quién pretendes engañar, acaso crees que me voy a creer que no sabes de qué hablo…¡eres una zorra! -grité.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y sentí como tiraban de mi camisa apartándome bruscamente de ella...

- ¡Qué estás haciendo, Edward! ¡Apártate de ella! -gritó mi padre mirándome descompuesto.

Yo, que tras su intervención había caído sobre el sofá, me quedé mirando la escena…

El llegó hasta ella y la hizo levantar abrazándola fuertemente, tratando de consolar su angustioso llanto. Yo sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, todos mis sentidos puestos en ellos, haciéndome pasar del desconcierto a la rabia y de esta de nuevo a ese deseo de destrozarlos a los dos…

- ¿Qué, que hago? - le contesté atravesándolo con la mirada… - echar a la zorra que has metido bajo el mismo techo que mi madre -escupí levantándome.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - me preguntó el muy cínico, como si no lo supiera - No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo así, ni siquiera la conoces y ya la estás juzgando...

- ¡Qué no la conozco! - le grité sintiendo todo mi cuerpo en tensión… El se colocó delante de ella como tratando de protegerla, y hacía bien, realmente estaba tan fuera de mí que seguro acabaría haciéndole daño - La conozco tanto como tú, de hecho yo fui el primero…

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, vi como ella abría los ojos de par en par y se llevaba una mano a la boca…

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo, Edward? - me preguntó mi padre apretando los dientes. Yo sonreí pagadamente, sabía que los celos de saber que yo fui el primero le atormentarían, seguro que la muy zorra nunca le habló de mí… -. Borra esa entúpida sonrisa de tu cara si no quieres que te la quite yo mismo - me amenazó -y ¡discúlpate!, no te hemos pagado los mejores colegios para que trates a una señorita como lo estás haciendo tú...

- Señorita…- siseé despreciativamente. - Esa hace mucho que dejó de ser una señorita… ya lo sabes bien.. - de nuevo los dos me miraron asombrados, incluso podía ver como ella me taladraba con su mirada de una manera que me hizo estremecer, aunque lo peor fue los ojos llameantes de mi padre, ni si quiera lo vi venir, de pronto sentí como sus manos se aferraron al cuello de mi camisa y comenzó a zarandearme..

- ¡Cómo te atreves si quiera a insinuar algo así! -gritó escupiéndome en la cara, ahora estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía yo y esto me dio la excusa perfecta. Ahora no era un padre y un hijo, sino dos hombres peleando por una mujer…

Sin pensarlo y motivado por la ira que me embargaba pasé mis manos entre las suya y tiré fuertemente lo que le hizo caer disparado hacia atrás…

-¡No! ¡Dios mío, no! Edward para… le vas hacer daño…-oía que gritaba Bella mientras yo me lanzaba ciego de dolor, de rabia, de celos, sobre ese hombre que hasta hacia pocos meses era mi eje en la vida….

Pero él no se quedó quieto, de un empujón me lanzó hacía atrás y trastrabille chocando con la mesa… todo lo que había sobre ella cayó haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.. Bella gritaba….y nosotros nos enfrascamos mientras ella trataba de separarnos…

Pero entonces un grito que procedía del piso superior llamó nuestra atención…

-¡Señor Carlisle, la señora… la señora…!.-gritaba Amanda desde lo alto de la escalera…

En décimas de segundo tanto mi padre como yo salimos disparados hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Amanda? -preguntó mi padre pasando corriendo a su lado, pero ver la cara descompuesta y los ojos lloroso de Amanda me hizo presagiar lo peor…

Mi padre fue el primero en entrar, no sé como hizo para ir más rápido que yo pero cuando llegué él trataba de reanimarla…

-Mamá…-musité viendo como mi padre y Amanda trataban de reanimarla mientras él le pedía entre lágrimas una y otra vez que no lo dejase…

Poco después el doctor llegó sólo para certificar su muerte. Yo permanecí como en estado de shock, no podía quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de mi padre llorando tratando de reanimar a mi madre, como podía estar haciendo y diciendo eso mientras permitía que su amante estuviera cerca de ella… En ese momento me percaté de que Bella no estaba. Después de que se llevarán a mi madre para prepararla y aún en estado de shock, fui a mi cuarto y me contemplé en el espejo mientras la voz de Amanda resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

"_-La señora oyó como discutían, su respiración se aceleró, traté de hacerle tranquilizar pero ella insistía en llamaros… comenzó a gritar, lo que su debilidad le daba hasta que todo comenzó a dispararse y después de pedir que no discutieran, entró en parada…"_

Todo había sido por nuestra culpa. Me toqué el morado de la mejilla y comencé a llorar, cómo había llegado a esto, fue nuestra culpa… ella ya no está por nuestra culpa. Seguí llorando de dolor al recordar a mi hermosa madre mientras reía feliz entre las orquídeas, las rosas, o su hermosa variedad de flores que plantaba en nuestro jardín, mientras que abrazada a mi padre pasaban la tarde charlando tranquilamente en el porche, cuando me abrazaba y mesaba mi cabello mientras yo me dejaba caer de su regazo. Ella ya no estaba… Lloré… Lloré hasta no tener fuerzas, hasta que los ojos me ardieron, hasta que no me quedó una lágrimas más.

Al funeral asistieron muchos conocidos de la comarca, más los familiares de Atlanta incluso algunos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. En el cementerio familiar, el pastor comenzó a pronunciar unas hermosas palabra con la intención de reconfortarnos; pero eso seria prácticamente imposible. No pude evitar mirar de soslayo a mi padre. Es como si le hubiesen echado cincuenta años encima, también tenía un moratón cerca del ojo lo que me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, cómo habíamos llegado tan lejos… pero él permanecía ausente, destrozado, abatido por completo.

Tratando de borrar su imagen oteé el horizonte y un movimiento extraño cerca de un árbol llamó considerablemente mi atención. En ese preciso instante, el féretro de mi madre era enterrado y yo sólo pude fijarme en ella… Después de todo lo que había provocado aún tenía escrúpulos para presentarse. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de que la veía, incluso podía ver una tristeza en su cara hasta que sus ojos de pronto se cruzaron con los míos y por un instante pensé que me miraba con dolor, con mucho dolor… hasta que pareció asustarse y salió corriendo..

El entierro finalizó y mi padre, como un autómata y sin despedir a nadie, caminó con los brazos caídos hasta el camino que le llevaría directo a la casa… Yo me quedé unos minutos más, a solas, despidiéndome íntimamente de ella y prometiéndola que nunca la olvidaría, permitiéndome derramar mis últimas lágrimas por la dolorosa pérdida de la mujer más importante en mi vida.

Después de allí, no me sentía con fuerzas para volver a casa. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a mi padre pero este no era el mejor momento. Caminé hasta los establos y ensillé a mi purasangre, cabalgué sin rumbo, sumido en los recuerdos y dejando que el aire se llevara de paso las lágrimas que aún me quedaba. No me di cuenta hasta que llegué a la casa del río que inconscientemente había tomado ese camino. En un principio tuve la intención de irme pero a cada segundo, todo lo ocurrido volvía hacer crecer en mí el odio más profundo. Quería herirla, de la misma forma que ella me había herido a mí… Bajé de mi caballo y golpeé la puerta pero esta se abrió de inmediato… Todo estaba en penumbra, y en silencio; caminé al interior y en el acto sentí ese aroma tan conocido e inmediatamente me estremecí. Todo podía haber sido tan diferente. Yo hubiese sido feliz en esa casita, con sus muebles humildes, con su delicioso olor a comida casera, con esa paz que se respiraba, pero ella al parecer buscaba más…

De pronto unos suaves sollozos me hicieron girar la vista hacia una de las habitaciones, anduve despacio, también la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver desde ella el cuerpo de Bella sobre la cama, encogido, estremeciéndose, llorando..

- ¿La culpa duele, verdad? - le dije sin ninguna precaución. Aunque verla allí tan frágil me conmovió por un instante, el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido por su culpa, por su ambición, hizo que le hablara de la manera más cruel…

Ella inmediatamente se incorporó y me miró asustada, tratando de borrar la huella de las lágrimas que recorría sin restricción sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo…

¡Cómo podía ser tan malditamente hermosa! No pude evitar deleitarme con su rostro, aún con los rastros de los sollozos, se veía hermosa… y tan inocente, ¡cómo alguien con esa cara podía ser tan perversa, tan interesada, tan ambiciosa…!

- Edward…- mi nombre salió de sus labios como un suspiro. Pero aún así me hizo estremecer. ¡Cómo podía seguir deseándola tanto después de todo! - Edward, por favor…- me dijo ahogando el llanto y levantándose lentamente de la cama como tratando de no provocarme… intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros...- márchate… no deberías estar aquí…- su voz salía entrecortada, estudiando mi actitud mientras caminaba lenta y precavidamente hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la pared.

- ¿Por qué? - fui lo único capaz de decir mientras la notaba temblar. Ahora no estaba mi padre para defenderla y ella lo sabía… - ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Yo …yo te quería...- le reproché apretando mis puños mientras sentía como mi pecho se desgarraba y el inmenso dolor se apoderaba de nuevo de mí...

- Edward, por favor... - volvió a musitar mientras miles de lágrimas volvían a recorrer por sus mejillas….

- ¿Qué te da él que no puedo darte yo? - le espeté caminando lentamente hacia ella… su pierna intentó dar una paso más pero ya era tarde, estaba acorralada contra la pared…

- Edward, no te acerques...por favor… estás dolido por lo de tu madre…

- ¡A mi madre ni la nombres! - le grité furioso lo que hizo que diera un respingo asustada.

- Edward… mejor márchate…

- ¿Qué temes Bella…- le susurré acercándome cada vez más a ella… a pesar de que la odiaba a muerte, no podía evitar desearla a muerte también… -, quizás qué mi presencia te haga flaquear? -dije pagadamente pero no a modo seductor sino amenazante…- Sus pupilas se movían nerviosamente intentando preveer mi intención, yo seguí caminando hasta casi llegar a ella… sólos unos pocos centímetros impedían que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran… - Contéstame… ¿es eso lo qué temes? - podía sentir su respiración acelerada mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Sus ojos me miraban con una mezcla de temor y dolor - ¡Contéstame maldita sea! -espeté tan cerca que prácticamente nuestras narices se rozaron.

En un acto reflejo, ella llevó sus manos a mi pecho tratando de alejarme lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese toda mi espina dorsal haciéndome estremecer… La odié por eso aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero no podía negar que me moría por volver a besar sus labios, a saborear su dulce sabor, la calidez de su lengua enredada con la mía..

- ¿Por qué? - volví a reclamarle indignado por destrozar mi corazón.

- No sabes lo que dices, Edward, tú no sabes nada…- por fin su voz dejó de ser temblorosa para tomar un tono más alto, más seguro..

- ¿Qué es lo qué no sé, Bella? ¿Qué eres una zorra ambiciosa y sin escrúpulo? - le respondí sin separarme un centímetro…

- Te arrepentirás de todo esto Edward, un día te arrepentirás…

- Eres una cínica, ¿de qué me iba a arrepentir? - le dije riendo irónicamente pero con una mueca de dolor - Eres tú la que te acuestas con un viejo por su dinero…

Inmediatamente su mano voló a mi mejilla con tal violencia que me hizo doblar la cara..

- ¡Arrrhhg!- gruñí ante su acto y la tomé de las manos para que no siguiera golpeando…- Te duele que te lo diga - le provoqué..- si Bella, un viejo…- volví a repetirle

- ¡Te odio Edward, no sabes cuanto estás consiguiendo que te odie !- me gritó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos me miraban con un inmenso dolor, aguados, enrojecidos, asombrándome…¿qué yo le hacía odiarme?

- Pues ya somos dos - le respondí y sin pensármelo llevé una de mis manos a su nuca y la atraje repentinamente hacía mí estrellando sus labios contra los míos…

¡Dios, cuánto había echado de menos la tibieza de sus labios! Ella se tensó en el acto y comenzó a forcejear intentando separase, pero yo no era capaz de separarme de sus labios; eran tan viscerales los sentimientos que me embargaban, que mi otra mano viajó hasta su cintura mientras seguía batallando contra sus labios y la presioné más a mí impidiendo prácticamente su movimiento… ¡ Era increíble como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío! Era como si estuviera hecha a medida para mí… y el saber que también mi padre había disfrutado de sus labios, de su cuerpo, que sus manos habían acariciado su cuerpo desnudo, me enloqueció… Ella seguía forcejeando, pero yo conseguí apresarla contra la pared y mi cuerpo.

- Edward….Edward no… - le oía decir bajo mis labios que insistía en seguir luchando con los suyos…- no podem….no podem… no podemos..

- Si… si podemos… - le contesté y apretándola aún más a mí, comencé a presionar con mi lengua loco por unirla a la de ella…. Y fue cuando aún escuchando su llanto, noté que se dejaba llevar, hasta finalmente abrirme sus labios y permitir que nuestras lenguas se encontraran de nuevo… La estaba besando con rabia, con pasión, con dolor, con un deseo incontrolado, con un mar de contradictoras sensaciones que me hacía ir más allá, mientras sentía como sus brazos dejaban de presionar mi pecho y buscaban mi cuello, rodeándome con sus brazos en un cálido, al mismo tiempo que perturbador, abrazo, mientras nuestras bocas seguían entrelazadas.

Mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su falda y comencé a subirla hasta acariciar la suave piel de sus muslos… Todo esto era una locura, una dolorosa y pasional locura; llevé una de mis mano a su muslo e hice que subiese hasta mi cadera, permitiendo así que mi sexo, totalmente encendido, presionara sobre el de ella, lo que nos hizo gemir…

¡Ahhh, cuánto había soñado con esos gemidos! con ese excitante sonido jadeante que salía de su boca… Volví a presionar una vez más embistiendo aún sobre nuestras ropas, pero yo necesitaba más; esta vez no se trataba de ella… sino de mí… Necesitaba poseerla si no quería volverme completamente loco de celos… necesitaba hacerla mía para demostrarle que yo podía hacerla sentir más que mi padre; era enfermiza la necesidad de sentirme superior y ella parecía corresponderme, aún cuando de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas, como si algo la estuviera torturando de verdad.

- Bella…- gemí su nombre cuando la tomé en brazos y ella, totalmente entregada, se aferró a mi cuello mientras llegaba hasta la cama. La dejé caer y no tardé en ponerme sobre ella; ella me miraba con una mezcla de deseo y de dolor, pero mi deseo por poseerla era mayor que mi sentido de culpabilidad por hacerla sentir así. Llevé mis manos a su vestido y lo subí hasta llegar a su cintura, me deshice de sus braguitas y sin siquiera pedir permiso ya que el deseo me consumía, me adentré en ella…

Fue un momento mágico, un momento único, tan único como aquella primera vez, pero esta vez sin el temor de hacerla daño. Sus gemidos me hacían saber que era consentido, que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella… la odiaba, y más por provocar en mí ese enorme deseo a pesar de tanto dolor… Embestí en ella con rabia, con furia, con todo esa frustración de saberla de otro hombre hasta que noté como ella comenzaba a temblar; sus gemidos, cada vez más audibles, me anunciaban su inminente orgasmo y me alegré al menos de seguir provocando eso en ella… Seguí penetrándola cada vez más rápido, cada vez más hondo, mientras ciego por el deseo descomunal que me embargaba estrellaba mis labios con los suyos, ahogando sus gemidos hasta que finalmente sentí como ella comenzó a convulsionar totalmente extasiada aferrada a mis cabellos y estrechándome dolorosamente hasta hacerme llegar poco después que ella… vaciándome por completo en su interior…

Sin poder evitarlo, su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios; a pesar de todo la seguía amando y no permitiría que ella volviese a ser de él, aunque tuviera que llevármela a rastras, no consentiría que él volviera a ponerle un dedo encima… yo le daría todo lo que ella quisiese… yo podía darle lo mismo que él pudiera darle…

- Bella… vente conmigo, olvida a mi padre y vente, yo te lo perdono todo, yo te daré todo lo que quieras… ¿quieres joyas?, te enterraré en ellas, ¿quieres una casa grande?, tendrás la más grande de Atlanta, serás una reina para mí, te lo prometo - Le rogué al ver sus angelical rostro, esa mujer que me miraba entre lágrimas, podía sentir que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, estaba completamente seguro…

- Bella…- volví a musitar esperando su respuesta mientras trataba de acompasar mi respiración.

- No puede ser Edward, no debí permitir que esto pasara - comenzó a decir entre lágrimas...

- Qué.. - musité incrédulo, no la creía, su cuerpo aún vibraba por mí, su respiración aún seguía agitada por mí… no podía estar diciendo eso en serio… ¿Por qué no podía…?- ¿Por qué? No ves que te amo… yo puedo darte todo lo que mi padre te da…- decirlo volvió a causarme un inmenso dolor, ¿por qué lo prefería a él?

- Es que nosotros no podemos, Edward -dijo entre sollozos removiéndose, lo que me hizo salir de ella y separarme para ver como ella trataba de cubrirse, y se alejaba hasta el cabecero de la cama mientras tomaba una de las almohadas para abrazarse a ella…

- No lo entiendo, que más puedo ofrecerte Bella…-dije ya sin muchas ganas de seguir luchando. - El no te amará más que yo - casi le supliqué…

- No lo hará, al menos de la misma forma -contestó ella abrazándose aún más como si quisiera protegerse de algo.. - No debimos hacerlo Edward, he estado luchando todo este tiempo por no amarte, porque no me amaras, porque el odio que sentias nos mantuviera separados, pero he fallado, lo siento… lo siento…

Yo no entendía nada, ella lloraba desconsolada, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? - Bella... - susurré su nombre y me acerqué a ella. Se veía tan destrozada, tan derrotada que me hizo sentir francamente mal...-, aún podemos irnos juntos… Yo sé que tú me amas, lo siento, lo he sentido -dije llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla para borrar una de sus lágrimas…

- Pero eso es precisamente lo que no podemos hacer Edward, amarnos, aún no lo entiendes, no soy la amante de tu padre -dijo mientras las lágrimas, de un dolor infinito, volvían atravesar sus mejillas - no soy su amante… soy….su hija….

De pronto mi corazón dejó de latir. - Su hija… su hija… no….no puede ser - musité sin llegar a entender la dimensión de esas palabras negando con la cabeza…

- Si Edward, somos hermanos, es que no te das cuenta… acabo de hacer el amor con mi hermano… - desesperada enterró de nuevo su rostro en la almohada…

- No puede ser… tiene que ser un error… él…él…. ¡No pude ser! -grité finalmente, ella levantó su rostro y había tanto dolor en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer. De pronto sentí que todo me daba vueltas, tenía que salir de allí; no …no podía ser cierto. Atropelladamente y mirándola como el que veía un fantasma caminé hacia atrás mientras me terminaba de arreglar la ropa para salir de alli, necesitaba conocer la verdad. No podía ser cierto…

- Edward…- oí que me llamaba, elevé mis ojos a los de ella y tanto dolor me partió en dos.

- Tiene que ser un error -. Volví a decir antes de salir de la casa rumbo a la mía…

Cabalgué como nunca lo había hecho, dejé el caballo atado en el establo aún ensillado y corrí como alma que se lleva el diablo hasta llegar al despacho de mi padre. Empujé la puerta, y la imagen devastadora de mi padre me hizo estremecer; inmediatamente la imagen de mi madre vino a mi mente haciéndome sentir mucho peor. De nuevo las lágrimas anegaron mis ojos.

- ¿Es cierto? -pregunté provocando que mi padre dejara por un instante de mirar el retrato de mi madre y fijara sus enrojecidos y entristecidos ojos en mí… - ¿Bella es tu hija? -. Volví a preguntar…

Mi padre pareció darse cuenta al fin de lo que le decía y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a dejar huella sobre sus mejillas, mientras volvía su vista al retrato y asentía, sin pronunciar palabra…

Yo aún no daba crédito, mentalmente trataba de hacer los cálculos, pero el simple hecho de saber que en verdad Bella era mi hermana comenzó a mortificarme…¡Qué había hecho!…Totalmente confundido, cansado, dolido, me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones. -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - le reproché pero apenas con un hilo de voz sintiendo como por mis mejillas comenzaban a caer nuevas lágrimas… - Debiste decirme que tenía una hermana -. La simple mención me hizo sentir un escalofrío…

- Apena hace unos años que lo he sabido Edward -contestó sorprendiéndome - ¿La amas verdad? -preguntó dejándome más confundido aún...

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme con tanta tranquilidad algo así? , ¿es que no te das cuenta?, ella y yo somos… hermanos… - mientras decía eso sentía el sabor amargo de las lágrimas correr por la comisura de mis labios…

Extrañamente me miró con cariño, no como alguien que descubría un sentimiento prohibido.

- No entendía tu actitud en estos últimos meses... - me confesó sin llegar a mirarme -, al principio pensé que era por la enfermedad de tu madre, pero cuando te vi atacar de la manera en que lo hiciste a Bella, supe que ella no era una desconocida para tí. Y esa forma de hablar de ella, pensaste que ella y yo… - su labio comenzó a temblar mientras volvía a mirar el retrato de mi madre...

- Le fuiste infiel a mi madre -. Le reproché a penas con un hilo de voz.

- Si, Edward, le fui infiel… pero siempre la he amado...

- Pero… - De pronto la realidad me golpeó. Bella y yo éramos hermanos, medio hermanos, ya era un hecho. Tener esa certeza me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Amaba a mi medio hermana, había hecho el amor con mi medio hermana… Cerré los ojos y los puños con fuerza tratando de contener ese dolor que me estrujaba el corazón… Bella, mi Bella… nunca fue esa mujerzuela que pensaba, todo este tiempo luchó para que no llegásemos a eso… Ella me amaba, siempre lo había hecho… pero no podía ser. De pronto un sollozo brotó de mi pecho al ser consciente de que lo nuestro nunca podría ser. ¿Qué me quedaba ahora? , mi madre… ella ya no estaba y Bella… ¿cómo iba a mirarla, qué iba a pasar ahora..?

- Edward…- la voz de mi padre volvió a llamarme la atención alejándome de esos dolorosos pensamientos…- Lo siento mucho hijo mío, sé que saber esto ahora ha de destrozarte, pero… aunque se lo prometí a las dos… no puedo seguir ocultando esto…

- ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste? - susurré apenas llevando mis ojos a los de él. Ver el amor y la compresión con la que me miraba me hizo estremecer.

El dejó el retrato de mi madre y se levantó para tomar la botella de coñac junto a dos vasos. Nos sirvió un trago y después de ofrecerme uno, se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y se tomó el suyo.

- Todo ocurrió en unos de los viajes a la hacienda, mientras vosotros permanecíais en la ciudad. Una joven llegó llorando a la casona en busca de ayuda. Su madre estaba muy enferma y necesitaba ayuda. Justo llegaba de la plantación cuando Sam me dijo que una chica me esperaba. Cuando la vi, inmediatamente me recordó a alguien, pero no quise darle mayor importancia. La escuché y me brindé a ayudarla. La acompañe mientras llamaba al doctor para que fuese a atenderla pero cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar en su casa, y saber quien era su madre...

- Ellas recién se habían mudado, tras la muerte de su abuela - le dije aportando ese dato, uno de los pocos que conocía de esa historia.

- Edward, yo no sabía de la existencia de Bella, jamás me hubiese desentendido de ella de haberlo sabido, quiero que lo tengas claro.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que Bella es tu hija… y no de otro? - le pregunté en un deseo de que hubiese una oportunidad… por muy efímera que fuese.

- Me hice una prueba de paternidad - saber eso me sorprendió - no me mires así, fue Esme quién insistió en que lo hiciera...

- La madre de Bella, supongo -. El asintió.

- Ella, cuando me vio, me confesó el porque había viajado hasta aquí de nuevo. Le habían diagnosticado un problema de corazón y los médicos le dijeron que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Pero no quería que Bella se quedara sola y el único familiar que le quedaba era su padre desconocido. Ella me contó, que fue mi madre la que la obligó a marcharse cuando descubrió lo nuestro, alegando que destruiría una familia. Y ella simplemente se fue, poco después descubrió que estaba embarazada y ella sola sacó adelante a mi hija.

- ¿Cómo fue… cuándo la conociste, por qué te enredaste con otra mujer? - volví a preguntarle, esta vez con cierto reproche.

- Es cierto que he amado a tu madre, Edward, mucho, pero no todo ha sido un cuento de hadas entre nosotros - me confesó -. Edward, hay algo que prometí que nunca te contaría, pero que ahora lo veo de vital importancia - volvió a tomar la botella y a servirnos otro trago.

- Te escucho -dije para que continuara, a estas altura, no me iba a sorprender nada que me dijese.

- Verás hijo, tu madre y yo nos conocemos desde niños, nuestras familias eran muy amigas y supongo que el roce hacía el cariño. Aunque yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella... Era tan hermosa, tan divertida, tan elegante… el sueño de cualquier hombre. - Yo sonreír tristemente al oírle hablar así de mi madre…-. Supongo que nuestras familias también influyeron para que entre nosotros naciese ese amor, ya que desde pequeños nos decían que algún día nosotros nos casaríamos. Pero yo fui a estudiar a la ciudad y entonces ella conoció a alguien, bueno, mejor dicho yo les presenté...

-Un compañero de cuarto vino a pasar unas vacaciones a casa y así se conocieron- Continuó diciendo -. Al principio llevaron su relación en secreto, yo seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella pero notaba que ella cada vez era más distante… entonces mi amigo decidió alistarse en la marina ya que los estudios no le estaban yendo bien y su padre le presionaba. Y así fue que él se enroló. Yo seguía con mis estudios, él de vez en cuando venía a visitarme, después me enteré que en realidad yo era la tapadera para visitarla a ella...

Mientras mi padre me contaba todo esto yo le escuchaba con cierta desazón, sabía lo duro que tenía que estar siendo para él contarme todo esto.

- Entonces pasó algo que marcó nuestras vidas, Edward - diciendo eso, me miró significativamente, yo fruncí mi entrecejo sin llegar a comprender - Mi amigo murió mientras estaba de servicio y tu madre quedó destrozada. Pero lo peor fue que, poco después de conocer su muerte, ella se enteró que estaba embarazada. - Yo clavé mis ojos en los suyos totalmente confundido, ¿mi madre tuvo otro hijo?

- ¿Mi madre quedó embarazada de ese hombre? -pregunté asombrado -¿y qué pasó con ese hijo? -. Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse; tomó de nuevo el retrato y comenzó a hablar como si lo estuviese haciendo con ella…

- Ella me confesó todo, Edward, hasta lo del embarazo, y yo quedé destrozado. Al principio la odie, me sentía traicionado, pero en realidad cuando ella se enamoró de él, aún no teníamos nada oficial nosotros. Pero por aquel entonces, ser madre soltera era un deshonor y más para familias tan importantes como la nuestra.

- Qué… - de pronto un temor comenzó a formase en mi pecho…

- Si, Edward, decidí casarme con tu madre y hacerme cargo de ese hijo...

- Qué…- gemí sintiendo como de nuevo algo volvía a romperse dentro de mí. - yo…tú…

- Si, hijo… tú eres ese niño, yo no soy tu verdadero padre, Edward, aunque para mí eres mi hijo como si te hubiese engendrado, igual - se apresuró a decir.

- No… no eres…

- Elizabeth me hizo prometer que nunca te lo diría cuando nos casamos. Ella al principio se negó, porque el amor que sentía hacia tu verdadero padre era insuperable, pero yo insistí y la verdad es que yo si seguía enamorado de ella, y sabia que ella en el fondo me quería, si Edward nunca se hubiese cruzado en su camino, ella y yo nos hubiésemos amado sin duda alguna. Pero el destino lo quiso así.

Yo seguía dándole vuelta una y otra vez a todo lo que me estaba contando. Hasta me pusieron el nombre de mi padre biológico. De pronto, todo comenzó a desmoronarse bajo mis pies, ahora si no tenía nada, ni siquiera mi padre era quien decía ser...

- Edward, hijo mío - me llamó mi padre y yo enfoque mis ojos, supongo que con una mirada desconcertante, en él - esto no cambia nada, yo te he querido y te quiero como mi hijo que eres, no cambia nada…

- Pero no lo soy…- apenas musité tratando de tragar el nudo que me atenazaba.

- Si, si lo eres, que no llevemos la misma sangre no quiere decir nada… yo no te podría querer más si hubieses sido mi hijo de verdad, Edward. Desde el mismo día que tu madre me aceptó, yo asumí esa paternidad. Nos casamos enseguida y tu madre con el tiempo, llegó a amarme.

Aunque los primeros años fueron los más difíciles. Y fue en esos años en los que conocí a Esme. Con ella fue un flechazo a primera vista. Y aunque traté de ser fuerte, el luto que tu madre aún le guardaba a tu padre me arrastró a ella. Si te soy sincero, si Esme no se hubiese marchado seguramente tu madre y yo nos hubiésemos separado. Pero fue precisamente cuando Esme se marchó, que tu madre comenzó a ser más cariñosa conmigo, y poco a poco, el amor que desde siempre había sentido por ella, volvió junto al desconcierto de la partida de Esme. Y así fue todo Edward. He amado a tu madre toda mi vida. Pero es cierto que Esme me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado, ella me amó sin reserva, se entregó a mi sin reserva y ahora, después de tantos años, me ha demostrado amarme por encima de todo, hasta el punto de criar una hermosa hija. - dijo eso totalmente emocionado, y lo entendía.

- No sé que decir - le confesé deprimido. En apenas unos días había perdido a mi madre, a mi padre y a Bella… Bella…. ¡Bella! De pronto recordar su nombre me hizo darme cuenta de algo sumamente importante…- Entonces… ella y yo… nosotros…

- Vosotros no sois hermanos Edward, y si te soy sincero, estaría feliz si tú y ella pudieran arreglar sus cosas. Ahora que tu madre me ha dejado... - dijo eso mirando entristecido de nuevo el retrato de mi madre. -, al menos me gustaría ver a mis hijos felices.

- No somos hermanos... - repetí en un susurro. De pronto, un pequeña luz se abría paso en la oscuridad que estos últimos meses se cernía sobre mí.

De repente el teléfono del despacho sonó y mi padre lo tomó, mientras yo trataba de asimilar todo…

- ¿Diga? - oí que contestaba - ¡Qué, no… no puedes hacerlo! - le decía a su interlocutor...¿qué estaría pasando? -. Tienes que escucharme… no puedes irte así… ¡Bella, hija…!- De pronto oír su nombre me hizo ponerme en alerta...

- ¿Qué pasa papá ?- pregunté ansioso.

- Bella hija, espéranos, no puedes irte así…

-¡Qué! ¿Bella se va? - mi mente comenzó a trabajar a marcha forzada; no podía ser, cómo iba a marcharse… ella tenía que conocer la verdad.. - Papá, ¿qué pasa? - le grité y entonces vi como sus ojos se ensombrecía al mirarme… Separó lentamente el auricular de su oído y lo colgó...

- Edward, Bella… se ha ido... -dijo mirándome mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su mejilla. - Mi hija…

- No… no puede ser… - me levanté, y sin siquiera despedirme, corrí hacia el exterior en busca de mi caballo, cabalgué como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta llegar a la casita del río, en cuanto llegué corrí hasta la puerta… pegué pero como la vez anterior la puerta se abrió. Entré llamándola a gritos, pero mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando ví la nota sobre la mesa, donde ponía: " Para Edward."

Con manos temblorosas la cogí y comencé a leer….

" _Lo siento, siento mucho no haber sido más fuerte. No puedo soportarlo más. No puedo estar cerca de ti y no amarte. Y por eso me voy, es la única manera para encontrar un poco de paz. Siento mucho que las cosas fueran así. Ojala no me odies más de lo que ya lo hacías, porque yo, aunque no pueda ser, sé que nunca dejaré de amarte. Bella." _

-No…no…no…- grité golpeando la mesa y haciendo una bola con la maldita nota. Miré hacia su habitación, en la que apenas hacía unas horas en la que la había vuelto hacer mía y anduve hasta ella. Inmediatamente su olor me invadió provocando que cerrarse los ojos para retenerlo. Caminé y registré su armario... No había nada, apenas unas pocas perchas vacías… Era un hecho, Bella se había marchado, caminé hasta sentarme en la cama para después dejarme caer en ella y aferrarme fuertemente a su almohada, inspirando de nuevo su olor. Y me dejé llevar de nuevo por el dolor, el inmenso dolor que ya me costaba soportar… ahora si no me quedaba nada...

Me abracé fuertemente a ella y dejé que mis lágrimas brotasen libres descargando la pesadez que engarrotaba mi corazón, destrozado por tanto dolor. Lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas y entonces un nuevo pensamiento me sobrevino… No permitiría que desapareciera de mi vida, ella era la única mujer a la que había amado y no pararía hasta encontrarla. La buscaría… si… Bella no podía seguir pensando que éramos hermanos. Ella me amaba, al igual que yo la amaba a ella y por Dios que la encontraría. Aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

Con ánimos renovados y una firme convicción salí hasta la casa y le dije a mi padre que no pararía hasta encontrarla. El me abrazó con fuerza, y fue entonces cuando le pedí perdón por todo lo que le había dicho y había pensado de él. Le di las gracias por que había sido el mejor padre del mundo y que no hubiese elegido otro mejor y le prometí regresarle a su hija.

Después me fui a despedir definitivamente de mi madre y le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarla. Y así, con el firme convencimiento de no desistir hasta encontrarla, salí rumbo a enfrentar a mi destino, esperando… que fuera junto ella…


	2. Chapter 2 El encuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

Hola mis niñas preciosas...¡Por fin acabó el concurso! aunque yo no he ganado nada ¬¬ ...jajajajaj. Nah, es broma, había muchos Os muy bueno así que, me queda el consuelo de que ha sido uno de los Os más comentado (movimiento de cejas) gracias chicas.

Bueno preciosas...sin más dilatación, os dejo con el 2 capi, de todo corazón...jajajajaja...

Ainsss...espero y deseo que os guste...¡Qué nervios!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secreto de una traición<strong>_

Capítulo II.

(Otoño del 2009)

Dos años, dos largos años sin tener noticias de ella. Dos angustiantes y deprimentes largos años consumiéndome por la culpa, por haberla hecho huir. ¿Si no hubiese forzado las cosas…? Pero ocurrió, fue inevitable; los celos y el dolor me cegaron y sólo poseyéndola de nuevo encontré la liberación que necesitaba. Pero eso no hizo más que hacerla huir.

Todo ese tiempo engendrando un odio férreo hacia ella, hacia ellos. Mortificándome con la idea de ellos dos juntos, amándose; y alimentando una sed de venganza, de hacerla sentir, al menos, la mitad de mal que ella me estaba haciendo sentir a mí; culpándola incluso de la muerte de mi madre cuando el único culpable había sido yo.

Que necio fui, ¿cómo no supe interpretar las señales? ¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar así de ellos y no imaginar que había una razón mucho más poderosa para su actitud? ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido!

Lo tenía merecido, ni siquiera era digno de pisar por donde ella pisara, no merecía ni siquiera el que ella consintiera estar en un mismo lugar en el que yo estuviera. Pero la amaba, la amaba tanto que dolía y la necesitaba tanto… ¿Será capaz de perdonarme…?

Dos años, dos miserables años añorándola hasta el extremo, ansiando el momento en el que la encontrara; deseando que el destino no fuera tan cruel con nosotros y me permitiera verla de nuevo y decirle que si podíamos amarnos… que si podía hacerla mía; y es lo que estaba dispuesto hacer, encontrarla y no dejar que se alejara de nuevo de mí. No podría vivir con eso, me ganaría su perdón a como diera lugar…

En estos dos últimos años había contratado un sinfín de investigadores con la sola idea de encontrarla, lo que se había convertido en mi único motivo de vida. Bella, mi Bella, mi dulce salvajita que durante estos últimos años vivía pensando que se había entregado a su hermano.

Recordar ese momento aún me hace sentir escalofríos. Rememorar el dolor y la angustia de sus ojos después de haberse dejado llevar de nuevo por esa pasión que nos cegaba, me mortificaba. Mi pobre Bella… tan sola y tan confundida. Ajena a que nunca hubo tal pecado, que nuestro amor era puro y digno, tan digno como el de cualquier pareja.

Dos desesperantes largos años habían pasado hasta que por fin la había encontrado…

_- Señor Cullen, el Señor McCarty ha llegado._

_- Hágalo pasar, Jane, gracias._

_- Enseguida Señor…_

_- Emmett amigo, dime que me traes algo -. Le pedí ansioso nada más verlo atravesar la puerta._

_- La hemos encontrado, Edward…_

Por fin la vida comenzaba a sonreírme. Había sido tan desesperante todo este tiempo sin saber de ella, que sin poder evitarlo me tiré a sus brazos emocionado. La habían encontrado. ¡Por fin!

Emmett me contó la ardua tarea que había resultado encontrarla, ya que apenas contaban con el registro de unas escasas llamada que Bella había hecho a mi padre para dejarle saber que estaba bien, y que a lo largo de estos dos años habían sido desde distintas localidades; la última realizada hacia apenas unas semanas, procedente de Forks en el estado de Washington. A pesar de todo y de que recién había conocido que él era su padre, tenía la consideración de no dejarlo en la angustia de no saber, pero por más que mi padre trataba de hablar con ella, hacerla recapacitar, ella jamás le escuchó. A Dios gracias Forks era una ciudad pequeña, de apenas tres mil habitantes, lo que hizo que dar con ella, una vez llegados allí, fuera relativamente fácil. Un par de preguntas y supieron enseguida su lugar de trabajo...

_- Si me das un par de días más te diré dónde vive y si…._

_- No, no… es suficiente, gracias Emmett, ya me encargo yo -dije ansioso por salir a buscarla. _

Y ahora aquí estaba yo, frente al restaurante en el que Bella trabajaba. No sabía nada más de ella; cuando Emmet me informó de su paradero, simplemente salí disparado, no podía esperar un segundo más, pero ahora no me sentía tan seguro.

A través de la vidriera pude verla caminar con la bandeja. Mi ánimo decayó al verla. Había perdido algo de peso de su ya fina figura, se la veía cansada y unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus apagados ojos.

- Bella…-Su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios como un lamento mientras sentía un pellizco en el estomago. Se veía tan cansada, pero a pesar de todo mostraba la sonrisa más amable a cualquiera de sus clientes-. Bella…-volví a musitar totalmente emocionado de volver a verla, aunque fuese en la distancia.

Durante un momento pensé en entrar, sentarme, y esperar a que me viese, pero finalmente decidí esperar a que terminase su turno; no sabía cual sería su reacción y no quería provocarle un problema en su trabajo; un trabajo que me encargaría que dejara lo antes posible para volver a mi lado.

Permanecí dentro del vehículo sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante. Bebiendo a cada segundo de su forma de andar, de su manera de dirigirse a los clientes, de los momentos en el que parecía quedarse ensimismada pensando en algo, incluso de esa genuina sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara al hablar por teléfono. ¿Quién sería el que le provocaba la única sonrisa sincera? De nuevo un sentimiento ya conocido comenzó a invadirme. Los celos, sí, ese simple gesto me hizo sentir temor de perderla, de que ella en este tiempo hubiese conocido a alguien con quien estar. Alguien que sí pudiera amarla como ella pensaba que nosotros no podíamos, alguien a quien entregarse sin temer estar cometiendo un pecado imperdonable.

Cerré los puños fuertemente alrededor del volante tratando de calmarme. No quería que me viese así, de nuevo poseído por los celos. Las horas siguieron pasando y ella seguía en su labor ajena completamente a que yo la observaba... Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca y habían pasado ya cuatro horas, ¿cuándo acabaría?

De pronto los faros de un coche patrulla me alertó provocando que fijara mi atención en él. Vi como aparcaba justo en frente y dos agentes jóvenes, entre risas, entraron de lo más divertidos en el restaurante.

De nuevo una punzada en mi corazón me sobrecogió al ver como uno de ellos se aproximaba a ella y la abrazaba- No…-susurré sintiendo como mi estomago se contraía dolorosamente, mis temores se hacían realidad, ella no estaba sola.

Sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a romperse en mil pedazos me quedé como masoquista observándolos, viendo como ella le sonreía divertida; como ese hombre, con total confianza, la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba junto a él cuando ella le llevó su pedido. ¡Cómo estaba odiando verlos! ¿Acaso mi vida estaba predestinada a ver como ella podía estar con cualquiera menos conmigo…?

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas consiguiendo que unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaran a correr por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué siempre llegaba tarde?, ¿por qué la vida la había puesto en mi camino aquella tarde si ella nunca sería mía?

- Tranquilízate Edward, no puedes sentirte así, has de comprenderla -Me dije a mi mismo tomando aire profundamente para tratar de calmarme, limpiando enérgicamente con el puño de mi camisa esas lágrimas -. Ella piensa que tú eres su hermano, sólo busca rehacer su vida lejos de ti…-Seguía diciéndome a mi mismo. Pero por más que trataba de convencerme el dolor era mayor -. Bella…-seguía musitando su nombre totalmente decepcionado, dolido, abatido y cansado.

Pero había llegado hasta aquí, al menos tenía que hacerle saber que entre ella y yo no existía ningún vínculo, y que la amaba y la amaría toda la vida…

Media hora más pasó, antes de verlos salir, juntos en grupo, cerrando el local. Ella se despidió cariñosamente de una joven de pelo oscuro, graciosamente cortado. Esta última junto a otro hombre se despidieron y tomaron el camino opuesto al de mi Bella, que fue escoltada por el Agente hasta el mismo coche patrulla y después de invitarla subir, se incorporaron a la carretera.

Yo puse mi coche en marcha y aún sintiendo como mi corazón se hacía añico a cada kilómetro que pasaba, los seguí hasta llegar a una pequeña casa. Aparqué unos metros más atrás oculto bajo la sombra de unos árboles y allí permanecí viendo como ellos seguían dentro del auto… hablando.

Con verdadera ansiedad y frustración esperé hasta que vi que él se acercaba a ella con clara intención de besarla. En ese momento tenía serios problemas para contener mis ganas de ir hasta allí y sacar a ese perro por la ventanilla misma de su coche, pero ella giró la cara en el momento preciso provocando que el beso rozase su mejilla. No negaré que respiré aliviado ante ese acto. ¿Sería que ella tampoco había podido dejar de amarme, como decía su nota?

El se quedó mirándola por un instante pero comenzó a decirle algo. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo?, y de nuevo encolericé cuando llevó la mano a su mejilla y la acarició, ella por un corto espacio dejó apoyada su cara en su mano recibiendo la caricia y finalmente le sonrió…

Unos minutos más tarde ella salía del auto y se despedía con la mano. Esperó a que él se fuera y después de respirar hondo se quedó mirando al cielo abrazándose así misma...¿En qué estaría pensando…?

¡Estaba tan preciosa! El reflejo de la luna impactaba sutilmente en su rostro haciéndola parecer una diosa, pero con una belleza delicada, natural; a pesar de su uniforme y su coleta mal colocada, se veía hermosa. Verla así hizo que de nuevo la rabia que había sentido se esfumara y sólo podía ser consciente de que ella estaba ahí…

Por un momento y viéndola allí tan metida en sus pensamientos… me perdí recordando como se sentía cuando mis manos acariciaban su juvenil cuerpo, sus delicados pechos; cuando mi lengua lamia y succionaba cada centímetro de su preciosa y suave piel; cuando mis labios se perdía en una lucha encarnizada con los suyos. Todo lo que sus delicadas, suaves y pequeñas manos me hacían sentir cuando se aferraba a mis brazos, a mi espalda, a mi cabello…

Me estremecí, cerré los ojos y me dejé invadir por ese escalofrío que me erizaba la piel hasta recuperar el dominio de nuevo, y volver a posar mis ojos en ella. Por un instante encelé a sus propios brazos; yo quería ser quien la abrazara, quien la protegiera de la fresca brisa, quien la estrechara para darle todo mi calor y mi amor. Yo quería ser el afortunado que durmiera abrazado a ella cada noche y que amaneciera enredado entre sus piernas cada mañana. Quería ser su compañero, su hombre, su amigo. Quería serlo todo para ella, y no el hermano que ella pensaba que era.

De repente vi que ella se giraba y comenzaba a caminar lentamente por el empedrado que la llevaría a su casa.

Ese era mi momento. Tenía que dejar de pensar y actuar, necesitaba hablar con ella. Y ese era el momento adecuado. Salí lo mas rápido que pude del coche y caminé apresuradamente tras ella.

- Bella…-. La llamé tratando de frenar su paso cuando a punto estaba de meter la llave en la cerradura.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, de espaldas a mí, aún con la mano extendida. Podía intuir lo que pasaba por su cabeza con sólo ver como la mano comenzó a temblarle y su respiración se hacía más agitada, tanto como la mía.

- Hola Bella -volví a decir esperando ansioso cualquier reacción por su parte, pero ella seguía sin volverse. Su mano regresó junto a su cuerpo lentamente y desde mi posición pude ver como se abrazaba nuevamente.

- Bella… por favor -. Le rogué…

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí…? -Apenas musitó sin llegar a volverse-. No debiste venir.

- Bella, por favor, mírame -. Le imploré nuevamente.

- Pensé que todo estaba claro ya entre nosotros Edward, por favor, márchate -. Aunque no podía verla, porque me negaba su rostro, podía intuir que estaba llorando por el tono ahogado de su voz.

- Bella…

- No me hagas esto Edward, no me hagas más daño -. Me reprochó conteniendo el sollozo…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté mis labios al escuchar el dolor que guardaban sus palabras. Saber que yo era el culpable de su amargura me hizo sentir un pellizco en el estomago…

- Necesitamos hablar… no quiero hacerte daño, Bella… créeme, por favor…-dije acercándome a ella y tocando suavemente su hombro.

-¡No me toques! -gritó alterada-. ¿A qué has venido Edward, ya lo sabes todo, qué es lo que quieres de mí? -preguntó sin llegar a volverse.

- Bella, por favor, mírame -. Le supliqué por tercera vez. Tuve la intención de tocarla de nuevo, quería tomarla por los brazos y hacerla girar para cobijarla entre los míos, para hacerla sentir protegida, pero bajé la mano a medio camino. Tenía que armarme de paciencia. Ella tenía que conocer primero todo y después imploraría su perdón-. Hay algo importante que debes saber…

- No… no… no quiero saber nada -Esta vez se giró y clavó sus enrojecidos y húmedos ojos en los míos, a pesar del dolor que había en ellos podía verse un brillo de furia-. Dos años Edward, dos años tratando de perdonarme a mi misma. No… ya no quiero saber nada más. Hubiese preferido mil veces no saber -dijo sorbiendo las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos..

- Pero… tú no sabes la verdad…

- No, el que perece no darse cuenta de la verdad eres tú -. Me cortó limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia.

- No es cierto Bella… déjame que te explique… mi padre ha tratado de ….

- ¡Ya cállate! -espetó llevándose las manos a sus oídos agarrándose con violencia el cabello de paso… -. Ya no lo soporto más. Vete por favor, ya no lo aguanto más…-. Su voz se rompió en sollozos y yo, destrozado al verla así, no pude más que acortar la distancia y abrazarla.

- No…no llores, mi Bella -Le decía mientras la apretaba más y más tratando de tragar mis propias lágrimas-, no es lo que perece… Yo no soy tu hermano….tienes que creerme, tienes que escucharme…

- Cállate, cállate, cállate -decía una y otra vez entre lágrimas, rota, completamente rota…

- Mi pequeña, si me dejaras explicarte…-Yo seguía apretándola contra mí tratando de consolarla… pero eso último pareció hacerla reaccionar y nuevamente comenzó a forcejear para librarse de mis brazos.

- No… no me toques… no me toques…-lloraba mientras seguía batallando.

Yo sentía como mi corazón se abría en dos, no podía soportar su rechazo, como ella trataba de alejarse de mí.

- Bella por favor, tienes que escucharme, no lo soy, no hicimos nada malo, no soy tu hermano… por favor… escúchame -suplicaba desesperado.

Ella dejó de forcejear paulatinamente y clavó sus ojos en mí, había tanto dolor y desconcierto en ellos que me hizo estremecer hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a fruncir el ceño...

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? -Me reprochó con un hilo de voz. Había tanto sufrimiento en su voz, que apreté los puños para calmar la punzada que me dio el corazón al oírla-. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres conseguir, Edward? -Continuó reprochándome provocando que la herida, que su reproche me causaba, se abriese más y más…-, ¿tanto me odias qué aún pretendes hacerme más daño? Tengo las pruebas, Edward, no hay error alguno, no cabe la posibilidad. Carlisle es mi padre. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes de mí con esa mentira? -. Con miles de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejilla mantuvo su mirada a la espera de mi respuesta.

Me quedé por un momento callado, experimentando un dolor inmenso ante su reproche, ante su temor. ¿A caso pensaba que aún buscaba vengarme de ella, pensando que era su hermano? No daba crédito a lo que su dolor le hacía pensar.

- No he dicho que no lo seas -. Fue lo único que fui capaz de decirle sintiendo de nuevo como mi corazón se rasgaba. Aunque me alegraba por nosotros de que Carlisle no fuera mi padre, muy en el fondo me dolía en el alma que no lo fuera, que me hubiesen ocultado algo así, ser consciente ahora de que en realidad no me quedaba nada ni nadie…

- Qué…-dijo frunciendo aún más su ceño, totalmente confundida. Y la entendía, a pesar de estos dos años, me costaba asimilar que Carlisle, que mi padre, realmente no lo era…

- Lo que has oído Bella, no he dicho que tú no lo seas…

- Edward, que broma es esta…

- No es ninguna broma -dije sintiendo mi corazón latir con violencia bajo mi pecho. Aparté la mirada de ella y enfoqué la vista en un pequeño gnomo de jardín que había cerca de la acera-. Carlisle… no es mi padre -confesé finalmente sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaba a arder…

- Qué…-. Apenas musitó.

- Es una larga historia, Bella -dije enfocando de nuevo mi vista en ella para darme cuenta que me miraba estupefacta… -. Cuando me dijiste que nosotros… ya sabes…- ella bajó la cara y sus lágrimas corrieron de nuevo libre por su mejilla-, salí en busca de mi padre para enfrentarlo, para exigirle que negara eso… pero… no -. De pronto el nudo impidió que mi voz saliese.

En ese preciso instante, las luces y el sonido del coche patrulla comenzó a sonar alertando de su llegada. Bella miró asombrada hacia el comienzo de la calle para, al igual que yo, ver a ese maldito llegar a toda prisa, frenar a unos pocos metro y, atropelladamente, salir del coche hasta acortar la distancia que no separaba.

-¡Eh tú, aléjate de ella! -espetó tomándome de la camisa y empujándome hacia la fachada de la vivienda. A penas me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Me cogió de uno de los brazos y doblándomelo en la espalda me inmovilizó -. Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho daño? -. Le preguntó alterado mientras seguía sujetándome con fuerza.

- No, Jacob… por favor…¡suéltalo! -gritó ella al ver como me sujetaba.

- Pero Leah me ha llamado diciendo que alguien te estaba haciendo daño -dijo apretando aún más su agarre.

- ¡Suélteme! -Le exigí removiéndome-. No tiene derecho a tratarme así.

-¡Tú cállate! -gritó empujándome de manera que mi cara golpeó contra el ladrillo.

- Jacob, por favor… no me hacia daño, él es….él… es..

- Un amigo de Atlanta -. Me apresuré a decir antes de que ella dijese que éramos hermanos…

- Pero… Leah me ha dicho que te ha oído gritar… y llorar…

- Jake, por favor...le vas hacer daño -. El miserable comenzó a aflojar su agarre hasta que pude soltarme despectivamente y finalmente encararlo.

- No crea que esto se va a queda así -. Le amenacé taladrándolo con la mirada mientras trataba de arreglarme un poco la camisa que del forcejeo se había salido de mis pantalones.

- Edward, por favor, no empeores las cosas -intervino Bella, lo que me molestó por no ponerse de mi lado.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? -volvió a preguntarle ignorándome por completo.

- Si Jake, de verdad, siento que Leah te haya molestado, sólo… estábamos hablando.

- Ya la has oído, amigo, así que ya se puede ir -dije retándolo con la mirada.

- Para empezar, no soy su amigo, y el que se puede ir es usted -Se volvió hacía ella- Bella, Sarah y Leah te esperan, ellas están asustadas -. Le dijo. Inmediatamente Bella se tensó y miró hacía la ventana.

- Es cierto, es tarde, tiene que estar asustada -musitó.

- Será mejor que dejen la conversación para otro momento. Vamos, te acompaño dentro -dijo el muy maldito tomándola del brazo.

- Bella, no me puedes dejar así -. Le reproché frustrado al ver como él trababa de llevársela.

- Es tarde, tengo que irme…

- Pero…

- No la ha oído, ¡lárguese! -. Me ordenó él.

- Jake, por favor -Le pidió ella con cierto nerviosismo.

No podía dar crédito, ahora que conseguía que me escuchara, llegaba el superheroe de pacotilla este para impedirlo.

- No creo que tenga derecho a hablar por ella -. Le respondí envarándome, y apretando mis manos en puños tratando de contener el deseo que tenia de partirle su guapita cara.

- Tengo el derecho que tiene un novio -contestó apretando los dientes, enfrentándome furiosamente con la mirada.

- ¿Su novio…? -Mi mirada se clavó en ella al tiempo que mi corazón parecía desgarrarse de nuevo. No… no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar con él, le volvió la cara, no lo besó. No podía ser verdad, ella no podía…¿o sí …? -. ¿Es eso cierto, Bella? -pregunté a penas con un hilo de voz, tratando de ver la respuesta en sus ojos…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ay por Dios, pero como es posible que lo corte ahí, que crueldad, lo sé, pero es inevitable, cuando Saraes posee a Noe, hace que esta se vuelva mala ¬¬, lo siento. (Noe con carita triste) ( Saraes con sonrisa maléfica)

Ainss chicas, que creen que le contestará...¿será su novio, o sólo ha sido un farol de Jake? ¿y no os ha entrado unas ganas horribles de estrangular a Jacob por interrumpir justo ahí? ¬¬ porque a mí sí...

En fin, preciosas mías, espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; A Bella Cullen; Sarah-Crish Cullen; Milhoja; NaChiKa Cullen; yasmin-cullen; tany cullen; AnndieCullenM; Itzel; Paaameeelaaa; Dreams Hunter; beluchiss; mariees; Sky Lestrange ; Aliena Cullen; gbyaln; evecullen94; cutita2; Areli Pattirson; samyzoe; Nurymisu; SerenitySey; Cullen Vigo; EdwardKaname; deandramari ; NuRySh; EdbEll CuLLen; alicia; EdithCullen71283; mariclau; jupy; Sieg-93; maddycullen; litzy; JosWeasleyC; Iare; toat86; BeeLaDarcy; Saha Denali ; vivi S R; Pacita Delitah Cullen; Angie Masen; hilarycullen17; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;VictoriamarieHale; klaxi; mmenagv; themis78; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; L'Amelie; AnaGabrielaMora; LeidaJim; Addy Ortiz; Pretty in the Sky; Krystel01; gpattz; Partisan11; Yeya Cullen y anita cullen. Vuestros comentarios son un aliciente para seguir creando historias. Gracias.

Un besazo preciosas, y nos leemos el próximo miércoles...¡Hasta entonces!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	3. Chapter 3 Al rescate de nuestra princesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

Hola mis niñas preciosas... Véis como no ha sido para tanto...¡ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ahhhhh! que nervios, ¿qué pasará..?

_En fin corazones, sin más distracciones, _

_os dejo con el 3 capi, esperando que os emocione...jajajajja_

Ainsss...espero y deseo que os guste...¡Qué nervios!

* * *

><p><em>Secreto de una traición<em>

Capítulo. III.

_"-¿Es eso cierto, Bella..? -pregunté apenas con un hilo de voz tratando de ver la respuesta en sus ojos…"_

- Bella…-. Mi voz se ahogó al ver que ella no contestaba, en cambio, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras me miraba con… culpabilidad.

-Es cierto…-afirmé sintiendo como me partía en dos; ese silencio era demasiado revelador -, al parecer estoy predestinado a llegar siempre tarde - concluí mirándola con todo el dolor que azotaba mi corazón en ese preciso instante.

- Edward…-musitó ella, pareció que quería decirme algo, pero finalmente… se calló.

El tal Jake no me quitaba el ojo de encima mientras la mantenía sujeta por la cintura; desde la distancia podía sentir como se tensaba y apretaba más sus dedos en ella. Cómo me hubiese gustado saltar sobre él y arrancarlo de su lado para dejarle claro que ella me pertenecía a mí; pero no era verdad y en todo caso, a quién pertenecía, por lo visto, era a él.

"Pero ese beso…" Me dije deseando tener una pequeña esperanza… "¿Ese beso qué, Edward?" Me pregunté a mí mismo al darme cuenta de lo que pretendía; "ese beso bien podía haber sido consecuencia de una discusión entre ellos, todas las parejas discuten…"

Admitir eso fue más doloroso aún. Ya no tenía caso. Ella llevaba dos años tratando de sacarme de su corazón y finalmente lo había logrado; ese chico había conseguido que se olvidara de mí, y no podía reprochárselo, ni siquiera podía reprocharle a él. Qué hombre no se prendaría de su belleza, de sus encantos…

Derrotado, y con el alma hecha pedazos, la miré una última vez. ¡Era tan hermosa! Me moría de ganas de extender mi mano y acariciar su rostro, mis dedos ardían ansioso por hacerlo, pero me contuve haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos. De nuevo un nudo atoró mi garganta y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a escocer mis ojos. Ni siquiera me importó que él me viese así, no podía evitarlo, toda la vida llevaba enamorado de ella, pero esta se negaba a darme la felicidad de tenerla, para mí, para siempre… Definitivamente el destino no nos quería juntos.

- Creo que llegó la hora de irme… -dije pausándome incapaz de tragar el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta -. Me alegra haberte visto, Bella… ojala todo te vaya bien en la vida - le deseé aunque roto de dolor. Me estaba matando despedirme de nuevo de ella y ahora sabía que para siempre -. No me guardes rencor por todo lo que te hice, estaba totalmente ciego… y recuerda lo que te dije, ya no tienes de que perdonarte.

- Edward…- volvió a musitar. Ya sus lágrimas corrían sin restricción por sus mejillas. El tal Jake tuvo la deferencia de mirar hacia otro lado mientras veía claramente que me despedía de ella. Yo me quedé por un instante prendado de su rostro, aunque fuese bañado en lágrimas. Quería recordarla así, tal como era ahora, estaba completamente seguro que ese recuerdo me acompañaría el resto de mi vida, porque sin ella… la mía no tenía sentido-. Si no te importa le diré a mi… a Carlisle que te encontré, él está deseando verte -. Le dije tragando mi propio dolor.

- Edward….-. Mi nombre volvió a escaparse de entre sus labios bañados de lágrimas.

Yo le sonreí, aunque tristemente, no quería que se sintiera mal, bastante daño le había hecho ya como para seguir haciéndoselo.

- Hasta siempre… Bella…- me despedí finalmente y, sin poder soportar más el dolor de mi pecho, comencé a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla hasta perderme en la oscuridad.

- Vamos Bella, entremos… -oí que le decía él y fue la señal para salir de allí de una vez por todas…

No tardé en meterme en el coche y, a toda velocidad, conduje hasta llegar a Seattle, aunque todo el camino, y una y otra vez, se repetía en mi cabeza el encuentro con ella, provocando continuamente que mi corazón se contrajese dolorosamente…

Tomé el primer avión que me llevaría a Atlanta y, sumido en el dolor más profundo, regresé a mi solitario y frío apartamento.

Ahora definitivamente no me quedaba nada.

Los primeros días traté de volcarme en el trabajo; pasaba el mayor tiempo allí sin apenas regresar a casa, pero al ir transcurriendo los días, la sensación de pérdida se hacia cada vez más grande, provocándome un vacío tan inmenso, que ya ni el trabajo conseguía sacarme de ese estado. Sólo quería olvidarme de todo, pasar de todo, no tener conciencia de nada a mi alrededor para que aminorase este dolor que me desgarraba el alma…

-¡Vamos, levántate de ahí! -escuché que me pedía mi padre. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de impedir que la luz, que de pronto había irrumpido en mi despacho, me cegara-. Edward, ¡ya está bien!, Mandy me ha dicho que llevas así desde que llegaste de Seattle, no puedes hundirte de esta manera…¡Eres un Cullen, maldita sea!- me espetó, yo apenas conseguí mirarlo.

- Un Cullen…- siseé con ironía -, ni siquiera soy eso… no soy nada… ¡Nada! -. Terminé gritando frustrado.

- Sí, lo eres - volvió a decirme con severidad -. Puede que mi sangre no corra por tus venas, pero te he criado como un Cullen, con todo el cariño y el amor que se le puede tener a un verdadero hijo, eres mi hijo de todas todas, Edward, y no voy a consentir que te destruyas así, ¡no pienso consentirlo! -gritó taladrándome con la mirada, con esa mirada que desde niño tenía el poder de amedrentarme, aunque en esta ocasión falló.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - le pregunté amargamente, incorporándome un poco y mirando sobre mi escritorio en busca de otro trago-. No ves que no me queda nada…

- No puedo creer que te des por vencido tan fácilmente. No lo puedo creer -me recriminó.

- ¿La viste? -. De pronto recordé que él había salido hacia Forks en el mismo momento en el que le dije donde podía encontrarla.

- Si, la vi. Y por eso quiero que luches por ella.

- Ella ya tiene a otro hombre, papá, ya me ha olvidado -dije sintiendo como de nuevo mi pecho se contraía dolorosamente-. La perdí, la idea de que éramos hermanos la ha mortificado hasta que ha conseguido olvidarme.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?, porque algo me dice que ella nunca se olvidará de que te amó Edward, cada día recordará que a ti fue a quién entregó su amor.

- Eso ya no importa, ya no, ahora se lo entregará a él.

- Pues por eso mismo Edward, si realmente la amas, reconquista su corazón, sé que puedes conseguirlo, eres un Cullen ¡Maldita sea! Y no sólo eso , también eres un Masen.

- ¿Masen? -. Ese comentario hizo que por primera vez tuviese curiosidad por saber quién fue mi verdadero padre...

- Sí, Masen, Edward Masen, así se llamaba tu padre, hijo… y te aseguro una cosa, no había nadie más seguro, más seductor, y más embaucador como tu padre. Si alguien puede conseguir que Bella regrese, ese eres tú. Además, sé que ella aún te ama… - De nuevo mis ojos se clavaron en los de él al escucharlo -, lo vi en sus ojos, Edward, lo vi en su expresión mortificada cuando le conté que te había confesado que no eras mi hijo, lo vi cuando gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ajena a que yo la observaba, mientras miraba a… al vacío, ausente de todo. Lo de ese muchacho no es más que una salida fácil.

Escuchar todo eso de boca de mi padre me estaba ilusionando de nuevo, era cierto, puede que ese patán fuera su novio ahora, que se aprovechara de que ella buscara olvidarse de mí, pero ella me amaba a mí, sus lágrimas me lo confirmaron, sólo que aún seguía luchando contra ese amor.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedo reconquistarla? -pregunté con una pequeña esperanza.

- No sólo lo creo, es lo que debes hacer, recupera a tu mujer y a t..

- ¿A mi… qué? -pregunté intrigado al notar que se quedaba callado.

- A tu… familia… a todos nosotros… haz que volvamos a ser una familia unida Edward, trae a casa a mi hija - me pidió emocionado…

Tenía razón, Bella era nuestra familia, era mi mujer, o al menos es en lo que la convertiría una vez reconquistara su corazón y después volveríamos a casa… con nuestro padre, y me encargaría con gusto de hacer que esta creciese…

- Tienes razón papá - me levanté y rodeé la mesa para acercarme a él que también se había levantado -, aún no está todo perdido, aún puedo reconquistarla, lo hice una vez… ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo otra? - dije cada vez más convencido.

- Eso es hijo, recupera a Bella y tráela de vuelta, ella nos necesita, necesita a su familia…- dijo mi padre emocionado apoyándose en mis hombros.

- ¿Piensas darle tu apellido? - pregunté de pronto al ver la necesidad que tenía de que su hija, su verdadera hija, regresara a su lado… y no le reprocharía nada.

El clavó los ojos en mí y puede ver en ellos una clara determinación, lo que me hizo sentir, por un segundo, el dolor de saber que ella era la verdadera Cullen.

- No Edward, no sí ese apellido se lo das tú - dijo sorprendiéndome -. Ella me pidió encarecidamente que nuestro lazo sanguíneo quedara en secreto, para nosotros. Bella no necesitaba saberse mi hija sobre un papel y créeme, eso me hace sentir más orgulloso de ella. Aunque te confieso que quiero que lleve ese apellido, porque es lo que es, una Cullen… - Yo bajé mi rostro por un momento, lo entendía, pero no por eso dolía menos saber que era yo el que ocupaba un lugar que no me correspondía - , y por eso espero que seas tú quien le des el lugar que le corresponde. Edward… - dijo suavizando la voz y mirándome con ese inmenso amor con el que siempre lo había hecho -, no puedo renegar de ti en favor de ella; has sido, eres y seguirás siendo mi hijo para toda la vida, así lo siento y así lo deseo… - escuchar esas palabras de su boca aún me hizo sentir más afortunado de que un hombre como él quisiese ser mi padre -… pero ella también lo es, así que, si no consigues reconquistarla, sí se convertirá en tu hermana, porque ahí si que le daré mis apellidos.¿Y sabes por qué..?

Yo negué con la cabeza tragando el nudo que acaba de formase en mi garganta.

- Porque sus hijos serán mis nietos, Edward, y quiero poder decir orgulloso que son Cullen, como su abuelo.- De pronto una nueva punzada me atravesó el corazón, sus nietos, claro, los hijos de Bella serían sus verdaderos nietos, y el simple hecho de imaginar a Bella siendo la madre de los hijos de otro me hizo sentir un dolor atroz.

- Me fue negada la oportunidad de mostrar orgulloso a mi hija…- siguió diciendo ajeno a lo que sus palabras estaban provocando en mí, aunque traté de volver mi atención a lo que me decía - por eso no pienso perderme la oportunidad de disfrutar de sus hijos. Aunque…-dijo mirándome de nuevo con un brillo especial en sus ojos -, realmente desearía que esos nietos fueran por partida doble.

- Gracias papá - dije emocionado al saber que él realmente era feliz con nuestra unión -, y no pienso defraudarte. Primero, porque amo a esa mujer como no tienes idea, es la única mujer que he amado, lo hice desde la primera vez que la ví… - Él seguía mirándome con la emoción contenida en sus ojos al igual que estarían los míos -; y segundo, porque es mi forma de agradecerte el buen padre que has sido para mí. Te quiero papá y te aseguro que no tendrás que darle tu apellido, con gustó seré yo quien se lo de.

- No esperaba menos de ti, hijo - dijo apretando con cariño mis hombros - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? - me preguntó de pronto con una gran sonrisa, la cual, no tardé en corresponder.

- Para empezar, pedir a mi secretaría que me despeje la agenda para el próximo mes, ¿no te importará que me tome unas vacaciones, verdad? - le pregunté con cierta socarronería..

Él amplió su sonrisa y negó divertidamente su cabeza - Te aseguro que son más que merecidas hijo, no has tomado vacaciones desde que Bella se marchó. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo me quedaré en tu lugar. Sam hace ya tiempo que lleva el control de la hacienda…

Escuchar eso me hizo recordar que la vida de mi padre había dado un drástico giro desde la muerte de mi madre, y supongo que la desaparición de su recién conocida hija, no hizo más que acrecentar su apatía; pero yo estaba sumido en mi propio dolor, en mi propia lucha por encontrarla, y no le presté la atención que debía…

- Lo siento papá, sé que no he sido el mejor hijo en estos dos últimos años…-dije realmente arrepentido.

- No es tu culpa hijo, no ha resultado fácil acostumbrarme a la ausencia de tu madre; a pesar de que antes de su muerte ya pasaba menos tiempo con ella, incapaz de verla marchitarse frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ha sido lo más duro por lo que he pasado en la vida… - Sus ojos, a la par que los míos, se aguaron al recordar esos momentos. Qué equivocado estaba con él. Ese hombre, mi padre, era el mejor hombre del mundo y por eso haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para devolverle un poco de luz a su vida.

- ¿Pero ahora te sientes mejor? -pregunté francamente interesado y preocupado.

- Ahora, mucho mejor, y si me devuelves a mi hija, la dicha será completa, hijo. Os necesito a los dos cerca de mí. Así que, cuenta conmigo para todo lo que te haga falta, incluso para prepararle una emboscada si hiciese falta - me dijo sonriente…

- ¿Realmente lo harías? -pregunté con la ceja levantada y algo divertido, me gustaba verlo así, y más aún poder hablar así con él…

- Ya lo creo… así que, dime… ¿qué planearás? -. Sólo le faltó frotar sus manos con satisfacción y diversión…

Yo no pude evitar reír a carcajada al verlo y de pronto la suya se unión a la mía.

- Pues, me voy a Forks, papá, y te aseguro que se va a llevar una gran sorpresa… más de uno -dije pensando en el agente que pretendía robarme el amor de mi mujer…

- Pues ya me puedes ir contando, ni te creas que me vas a dejar a mí con la intriga - me contestó él; y así, con el ánimo totalmente renovado, comenzamos a urdir el plan que nosotros llamaríamos: Al rescate de nuestra princesa.

.

.

.

Tres días hacía que había regresado a Forks, me hospedé en un hotel a las afuera de la población para poder así pasar desapercibido; aunque eso no me impidió acercarme a su restaurante para, desde la distancia, poder verla. ¡Dios! Que ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, que ganas de sentirla de nuevo mía…

En estos tres días me había recorrido todo el pueblo en busca del que sería, durante el próximo mes y esperaba que como mucho, mi nuevo hogar; y desde donde pretendía comenzar con la reconquista de mi amor. Y no podía sentirme más afortunado, ni queriendo me hubiese salido mejor…

Reconozco que las pocas personas que había conocido hasta entonces, me hicieron ver lo hospitalarios y vecinales que eran todos aquí. Eso en el fondo me hizo sentir bien, al saber que Bella se habría sentido arropada.

Sin ir más lejos, tanto los dueños del hotel como sus hijas, fueron de lo más amables y, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba fuera, me ayudaron en mi búsqueda y me pusieron al día de todos los sitios de interés en Forks.

En apenas tres días, hasta sabía el horario de autobuses, por no mencionar, los de la comisaría, hospital, farmacias, bares, cafeterías, parques, y los parajes con un encanto especial; incluso me ayudaron a instalarme, algo que agradecí; ya que, aunque mi padre se ofreció para ocupar mi lugar en la empresa, me vine con el material necesario para poder trabajar desde aquí… de alguna manera tenía que ocupar mi tiempo mientras Bella trabajaba, no siempre podría estar donde ella, desgraciadamente…

Tres días aguantando mis ganas de presentarme de nuevo a ella, tres días viendo como ese maldito la recogía cada noche para acompañarla a su casa, tres días soportando la soledad de esa habitación de hotel mientras pensaba que ella estaba a pocos kilómetros de mí…

Pero había llegado el momento, me había instalado ya en mi nueva casa y era el momento de entrar a escena.

Contaba con la sorpresa de Bella, incluso con su rechazo, pero iba bien reforzado. Mentalizado que era un empezar de nuevo, un volverla a enamorar y tenía que armarme de paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, era yo el que irrumpía de nuevo en su cómoda vida.

Me sentía verdaderamente ansioso; mas de dos horas me llevé delante del armario para decidir que me ponía. ¡Dios!, parecía un imberbe preparándome para intentar ligarme a la jefa de las animadoras…

Me debatía si presentarme ante ella con el traje, haciendo alarde de que ya era un hombre con bastante seguridad y que no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería; o ponerme los vaqueros con una camisa; total, así es como me gustaba vestir en mi tiempo libre, y que denotaba que no era un estirado y que no pretendía obligarla, sino volver a enamorarla.

Y así fue, me decidí por los vaqueros, mi camisa de cuadro sobre una camiseta gris y mi cazadora. Quería borrar la imagen dura que tenía de mí cuando, equivocadamente, la odiaba a muerte por pensar que me había cambiado por mi padre… Un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió la espalda sólo de recordarlo…

A mi juvenil y despreocupado atuendo, le añadí una gorra y mis gafas de sol, al fin y al cabo era medio día y al menos esperaba pasar desapercibido hasta tenerla justo en frente…

Tragué dolorosamente el nudo que engarrotaba mi garganta, tratando a la vez de tranquilizar mi alocado corazón, cuando la campanilla de la puerta avisó al personal que entraba un nuevo cliente. Algunos, ya sentados, se volvieron a mirar al forastero que entraba, obviamente yo, pero hasta el momento, Bella permanecía dentro, lo que me permitió respirar y sentarme en una de las mesas más próximas a la puerta. Tomé la carta que había sobre ella y, después de comprobar que mi audiencia volvía su interés a sus platos, me enterré en ella para pasar lo más desapercibido posible hasta que Bella apareciese…

- Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué desea tomar? -. Esa voz me hizo estremecer en el acto provocando que, de nuevo, mi corazón galopase angustiosamente. Respiré hondo, aún escondido tras la carta, hasta que tomé el valor que necesitaba…

- Eso depende…¿Qué me aconsejas? -. Le pregunté bajando por fin la carta para fijar mi vista en ella.

Ver la expresión de su cara, a punto de salírseles los ojos de las orbitas, fue de lo más divertido, lo que en cierta forma comenzó a relajarme; necesitaba tener el control de esto, y no dejarme llevar por las emociones que me embargaban con sólo tenerla delante.

- Edward…-musitó sorprendida unos segundos después, y poniéndose tan nerviosa… que la bandeja que llevaba, con algunos platos, cayó provocando un ruido ensordecedor, lo que hizo que de nuevo todos miraran hacia donde estábamos…

Enseguida se agachó para recogerla, mostrando el sonrojo más encantador del mundo, y disculpándose ante los demás clientes; yo también me agaché para ayudarla, era lo menos que podía hacer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó entre dientes mientras recogía las cosas del suelo.

- Pues, pretendía almorzar -contesté sin poder evitar quedarme embobado en sus ojos, unos ojos que me miraban desconcertados…

- Sabes muy bien que no es a eso a lo que me refiero -contraatacó taladrándome con la mirada, antes de subir, para apoyar las cosas de nuevo sobre la bandeja. Yo la seguí y me quedé de pie a su lado…-. Edward por favor, este no es lugar… - dijo mirando a su alrededor algo preocupada -, en serio, pensé que todo estaba zanjado entre nosotros…

Yo la miré un tanto dolido, pero enseguida me recompuse. Paciencia, la paciencia era una virtud, y yo tendría que hacer uso de ella.

- Y lo está -contesté tratando de aparentar indiferencia volviendo a mi sitio.

Después de mucho pensar en cómo abordar la situación, finalmente decidí que lo mejor sería no ir avasallándola ni suplicarle que me aceptara de nuevo, la volvería a enamorar, aunque para eso tuviera que usar la indiferencia. - La verdad es que, cuando vine la otra vez quedé maravillado con el lugar, y bueno, después de meditarlo… he decidido mirar por aquí la posibilidad de expandir el negocio - respondí tomando de nuevo la carta como si tal cosa.

Sonreí cuando la sentí bufar al ver mi actitud despreocupada. "Eso es Bella, así te quiero ver." Me dije a mi mismo encantado de provocar todo eso en ella...

- Entonces ¿qué, realmente vas a pedir…? -preguntó con un tono molesto -, tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo estar pasándola de cháchara -. Me contestó altiva.

- ¿A todos tus clientes los tratas así? - le dije para picarla y enfoqué mis ojos en los de ella. Tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír abiertamente, al ver como sus ojos refulgían de rabia… y su rostro se notaba algo tenso…

- Sólo a los pesados -respondió sorprendiéndome, pero para nada cambiando mi humor.

- Esta bien, que carácter -Le contesté enfocando de nuevo mi vista en la carta aguantando la risa-. Mmm, ¿qué tal los huevos revueltos con queso y tostadas? - pegunté con una radiante sonrisa.

- Exquisitos, como todo lo que ponemos aquí -respondió apuntando con dureza la comanda, lo que me hizo reír-. ¿Tomarás también café? -preguntó mientras seguía anotando…

- Claro, si no es mucha molestia -suavicé mi voz, la verdad que esperaba un recibimiento así de parte de ella, aunque eso no podía evitar que mi corazón galopase emocionado de verla de nuevo, y tan cerca, tanto...que me llegaba su embriagante olor a Fresia lo que me hizo cerrar lo ojos y aspirar profundo cuando pasó por mi lado para ir a por mi pedido.

- Aquí tienes -dijo dejando mis cubiertos y sirviéndome una taza de café.

No sé si era porque la comida estaba verdaderamente exquisita, por estar de nuevo cerca de ella, o tal vez porque llevaba varios días sin comer en condiciones… el caso es que comí con verdadera avidez, lo que me hizo pedir una segunda ración, ya que había comido tan rápido que no tendría excusa para quedarme un rato más…

Ella miró extrañada pero en silencio me sirvió una doble ración y así, mientras esta vez comía con más tranquilidad para poder disfrutar de cada moviendo que Bella hacía, llegó el momento en el que tenía que irme.

Le pedí la cuenta y ella, aún tensa, me la ofreció. Involuntariamente nuestras manos se rozaron cuando le acerque la tarjeta, y de nuevo ese cosquilleo que sólo sentía con ella hacia acto de presencia.

"Tranquillo, Cullen, no la puedes asustar." Me decía a mi mismo. Era hora de marcharme, realmente tenía que aparentar que estaba trabajando, aunque con gusto me hubiese quedado allí hasta que cerrara, sólo viéndola trabajar.

Me despedí con una sonrisa, esperaba que seductora… antes de salir de allí. Una vez dentro del coche, me permití el lujo de mirar hacia el restaurante, y mi estomago se contrajo al ver que ella miraba hacia mí, con tristeza…

"¿Será que también se le removió algo por dentro al verme?" pensé algo esperanzado. - No te preocupes princesa, pronto haré que vuelvas a sonreír, te lo prometo - musité sin apartar la vista de ella haciéndole, aunque sabía que no me escucharía, una promesa que esta vez si cumpliría… fuese, como fuese…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ay por Dios, no me digáis que no es para comérselo...pues quién quiera, ya sabe...que se vaya poniendo a la cola.../(-_^)\ ; porque os aseguro una cosa, este Edward no se dará por vencido...no parará, pase lo que pase, hasta conseguir de nuevo a su amor...(Noe suspira de amor mientras que a saraes se le ve ya un hilillo de baba en la comisura) jajajajaja...Imaginaros lo que está por venir... ¡Ahhhh!

En fin, preciosas mías, espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; A Bella Cullen; Sarah-Crish Cullen; Milhoja; NaChiKa Cullen; yasmin-cullen; tany cullen; AnndieCullenM; Itzel; Paaameeelaaa; Dreams Hunter; beluchiss; mariees; Sky Lestrange ; Aliena Cullen; gbyaln; evecullen94; cutita2; Areli Pattirson; samyzoe; Nurymisu; SerenitySey; Cullen Vigo; EdwardKaname; deandramari ; NuRySh; EdbEll CuLLen; alicia; EdithCullen71283; mariclau; jupy; Sieg-93; maddycullen; litzy; JosWeasleyC; Iare; toat86; BeeLaDarcy; Saha Denali ; vivi S R; Pacita Delitah Cullen; Angie Masen; hilarycullen17; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;VictoriamarieHale; klaxi; mmenagv; themis78; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; L'Amelie; AnaGabrielaMora; LeidaJim; Addy Ortiz; Pretty in the Sky; Krystel01; gpattz; Partisan11; Yeya Cullen y anita cullen;Andy'XoxO; BlackCullen; Julimuliluli Zwein Siten;Katlyn cullen; LoreMolina; Tamynna; ludgardita; anónimo; Blapagu.

Mil gracias preciosas, es emocionante sentir el cariño a través de vuestros rr... Y bienvenida a las chicas que se incorporan en este capí, espero que nos sigáis acompañando en este viaje hasta el final. También os agradezco a todas las que me añadís a favorito, tanto a mí como autora, como a la historia, espero no defraudaros.

Un besazo guapísimas, y nos leemos el próximo Sábado/Domingo...¡Hasta entonces!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Ya conoces a tu vecino?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas preciosas... ¡Lo conseguí! ha costado ¡eh!, pero aquí me tenéis de nuevo . ¿Dispuestas a saber como se las va a gastar nuestro casanova...? jajajaj**

**_En fin Señoras, sin más demora, _**

**_os dejo con el 4 capi, a ver si os enamora...jajajajja_**

**Ainsss...espero y deseo que os guste...¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secreto de una traición<em>**

Capítulo IV.

-¡Hey Edward!, ¿cómo te va? -De pronto la voz de Jessica, una de las hijas del dueño del hotel, me sorprendió saludándome por el lado de mi ventanilla.

-Hola Jessica, pues bien, acabo de terminar de comer -contesté, obligándome a dejar de mirar a mi Bella para prestarle atención a ella.

- Debiste aceptar la invitación de mi madre, aún no entiendo cómo, de todas las casas que te enseñamos, te hayas quedado con esa…-dijo provocando que sonriera y de nuevo mirara hacía el restaurante.

De pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver la manera en que Bella miraba hacia nosotros mientras atendía a otro cliente… " ¿Estás celosa, Bella?" pensé con verdadero entusiasmo, deseando que ese fuera el sentimiento que estuviera sintiendo.

- Te va a costar más arreglarla que comprarte una nueva -continuó diciendo Jessica, lo que hizo que mi atención volviese a ella.

- Porque es la perfecta, Jessica, y no me importa trabajar en ella y gastar lo que haga falta. Aunque en un principio sólo buscaba algo temporal, al verla, simplemente me he enamorado de ella, así la tendré para pasar mis vacaciones -contesté recibiendo por su parte una amplia sonrisa. Y era cierto, era una casa de estilo victoriano pero muy desmejorada, necesitaba muchos arreglos pero pretendía regalársela a Bella cuando finalmente me aceptara, así, aunque mi idea era volver con ella a Atlanta, la mantendríamos para que pudiéramos venir siempre que quisiéramos. Aunque ese no era el único motivo, había otro que tenía mayor importancia en estos momentos…

- En fin, hombres, después decís que somos las mujeres las derrochadoras -dijo rodando los ojos lo que me hizo sonreír -. Aunque me alegra saber que te veremos a menudo por aquí, es una gran noticia -De pronto su tono me resultó un tanto sugerente-. Por cierto, mi padre me dijo que te diera esto si te veía. En realidad, pretendía acercártelo a casa, pero ya que te he visto aquí -. Me pasó un trozo de papel con un nombre escrito en él : "Construcciones Whitlock" y un número de teléfono.

- Ah, gracias, lo estaba esperando - le contesté al ver de que se trataba. Realmente los cambios que había que efectuarse a la vivienda eran bastante laboriosos así que decidí contar con la ayuda de profesionales.

- Bueno, pues te dejo, tenemos que quedar para tomarnos algo -me dijo lo que de pronto me resultó algo incomodo -. No es que haya muchos sitios para ir, pero al menos, podemos charlar y divertirnos un rato jugando al billar o los dardos, así no te sentirás tan sólo mientras estés aquí -continuó diciendo -. Además, a mi hermana Lauren también le gustará acompañarnos y a Mike, en fin, ya te iré presentando a los de aquí. Ahora me voy que si llego tarde al hotel, mi padre me va a matar.

Yo sonreí y de pronto la idea de que Bella me viera con otras chicas, no me resultó tan descabellada, al fin de cuenta, yo tenía que estar soportando la presencia de su novio. No, definitivamente, ese ofrecimiento me venía como anillo al dedo, y no lo iba a desaprovechar…

Viendo como Jessica se alejaba me tomé la libertad de mirar de nuevo hacia el restaurante; al principio no la vi, pero enfocando mi vista hacia su interior, puede distinguir como Bella hablaba con la chica morena y que volvía la vista hacía donde yo estaba, ambas, al ser exactos, y de nuevo vi en ella un rostro entristecido, decepcionado…

No quise darle más vuelta, puse en marcha mi coche y salí de allí antes de que el sentido de culpabilidad, por hacerla sentir mal, me hiciera perder el control y entrara de nuevo a ese restaurante para llevármela aunque fuese a rastras. ¡Maldito perro! - grité golpeando el volante. Estaba completamente seguro que si Bella no había regresado conmigo era por él. Pero no pararía hasta conseguir que saliese de su vida. Porque esas miradas no eran otras sino de una persona enamorada, luchando contra ese amor…

Respiré profundamente y traté de tranquilizarme, conduje hasta llegar a la casa y estacioné el coche por la parte de atrás, aún no quería que nadie me viese. Salí de él y con tremendo esfuerzo, ya que la cerradura estaba oxidada, abrí la puerta de la casa.

Unas cuantas cajas que había traído conmigo estaban en medio de la sala. Había trabajo, mucho trabajo, pero sobretodo mucho polvo. Tomé la nota que me había dado Jessica y marqué el número.

- _Construcciones Whitlock, le atiende Ángela, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_ - me contestó una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y necesitaría un presupuesto sobre unas reparaciones que quiero hacer en mi casa - le conté.

Inmediatamente comenzó a pedirme datos y finalmente me dijo que sobre las seis se pasaría el Señor Whitlock, para saber realmente lo que pretendía hacer, aunque no pasó desapercibido para mi el asombro que le causó la dirección de la casa en cuestión.

- Gracias Ángela, ha sido muy amable, estaré esperando - le contesté cortando la llamada justo después.

Miré el reloj y aún me quedaban tres horas de espera, pero sabía muy bien en que las iba a emplear.

Volví al coche y saqué varias bolsas con productos de limpieza que había comprado antes de ir. La señora Stanley me limpió todo el dormitorio antes de irse para que pudiera acomodar la ropa, pero el resto de la casa le pedí que lo dejara, que no era necesario. Y así, recordando los años que en el internado nos obligaban a hacer la limpieza general, tanto de nuestros cuartos, como de las zonas comunes, comencé a cambiarle un poco la cara a la casa.

Saqué todas las sábanas que cubría los muebles, eran antiguos, pero eran hermosos, estaba completamente seguro que a Bella le encantaría. Poco a poco el polvo fue desapareciendo dejando ver una casa hermosa, algo destartalada en algunos sitios, sobretodo la parte de la fachada y los techos, pero su interior, a excepción de varios escalones , y de la ventana de la cocina, el resto de la casa estaba en buen estado, aunque… había que reparar la caldera, las tuberías y me temía que el cuadro de luz, ya que no encendía ninguna.

A las seis, tal como había dicho Ángela, llamaron a la puerta. Me quité los guantes y los dejé sobre el fregadero, y caminé hacia la puerta.

- Buenas tarde, el Señor Cullen, me imagino - dijo un hombre joven, más o menos de mi edad, con un semblante sereno.

- El mismo… pero llámame Edward, por favor -le dije ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo- El señor Whitlock, supongo.

- El mismo…-contestó con una amplia sonrisa. - Así que ha comprado la vieja casona... - dijo mirando a su alrededor cuando le hice pasar..

- Así es, y como ve, necesitará algunos arreglos - le expliqué mientras caminaba por ella..

- ¿Algunos? -contestó divertidamente. Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. - Pero no te preocupes, aunque soy joven soy el mejor constructor de por aquí, solo que… necesitaré personal, yo sólo no podré con esto -dijo mirando minuciosamente todo.

- Sin problemas, aunque me gustaría que contaras conmigo también. Sé algo de reparaciones y realmente necesito distracción- Le confesé algo avergonzado. No me gustaba inmiscuirme en los trabajos de los demás pero realmente necesitaba ocuparme en algo si no quería volverme loco, y los asuntos de la empresa, con un par de veces que entrara a mi e-mail los solucionaría, mi padre insistió en que me fuese tranquilo.

- No, ningún problema, así sólo tendremos que contratar a un par de hombres más y el presupuesto se reducirá.

- No se preocupe por lo que cueste, Señor Whitl…

- Jasper, perdón, me llamo Jasper-me interrumpió avergonzado.

- Está bien Jasper, lo que te decía, no escatimes, se que hay que cambiar muchas tejas, las maderas del porche y las vallas.. Por favor, no escatime y utilice las mejores calidades.

- No te preocupes, así se hará..

Después de una hora revisando cada una de las habitaciones, el desván, y finalmente el porche, para tomar medidas y apuntes sobre lo que se haría, se despidió diciendo que comenzaría con la obra al día siguiente, ya que la próxima semana comenzaba con otra que ya tenía contratada y esa le llevaría bastante más tiempo.

Yo le agradecí y, cuando ya se marchó, entré sonriente a mi nueva casa. Miré a mi alrededor satisfecho, la casa se veía limpia y ordenada, había dejado sólo los muebles necesarios para poder trabajar con más comodidad, pero aún así se veía confortable. Caminé hasta la cocina y comencé a prepararme un sándwich. Eran las ocho y media y sabía que Bella no tardaría en llegar.

Desde la ventana de la cocina tenía una clara visión al patio trasero de la casa de Bella y pude ver movimiento en ella. Debían ser sus amigas, las que nombró su noviecito ¿Compartiría casa con ella?, me pregunté. Decidí no encender ninguna vela allí para no delatarme, no quería que supiesen que tenían nuevo vecino y así la alertasen.

Con el sándwich y una cerveza en la mano, salí al porche, desde donde podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la calle, y me quedé en un rincón oscurecido. Sabía que ella no podría verme, aún no, pero yo si a ella.

El corazón comenzó a latirme aceleradamente cuando vi el coche patrulla aparcar frete a su casa. Como la vez anterior, vi que ella se demoraba algo en salir. Estrujé la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano sólo de imaginarme lo que estarían haciendo en él. Pero finalmente la vi salir y caminar sin siquiera mirar a tras hasta su casa. El permaneció allí hasta que ésta entró y se marchó justó después.

Era extraño, si yo fuera su novio, entraría con ella, de hecho, y más sabiendo que estaba sola, ya me hubiese ido a vivir con ella, pero al parecer Bella estaba llevando esta relación con tranquilidad, lo que de algún modo me alegró.

Me quedé un rato más en el porche disfrutando de la tranquila noche hasta que una ráfaga de aire fresco me hizo estremecer. Me levanté y caminé de nuevo hacia la cocina. Pero justo cuando pretendía encender la vela, un movimiento en el exterior llamó mi atención. Me acerqué a la ventana y espere a que mi vista se adaptase a la oscuridad. Y allí, sentada en un banco que había en el patio trasero, estaba mi pequeña…

Mi corazón se encogió al ver la imagen, estaba con las piernas flexionadas y abrazadas contra su pecho, podía ver una tristeza implícita en su rostro. Aunque a pesar de eso, seguía siendo igual de hermosa. - Bella… - su nombre salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo con una carga de dolor. Cuánto daría por poder tenerte entre mis brazos, por poder apretarte fuerte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Pero no podía, aún no… aunque… ya iba siendo hora de que supiera quién era su nuevo vecino...

Intentando hacer el menor ruido, salí por la puerta trasera y caminé, resguardándome entre la oscuridad que ofrecía la sombra de algunos árboles, hasta llegar a la altura de su valla. Aún me permití el lujo de quedarme un rato más observándola, allí, tan tranquila, y tan hermosa. Sabía que en cuanto le hablara, se volvería a molestar y quería empaparme, auque fuese, de esa triste serenidad que desprendía.

- ¿Las noches aquí son tan bonitas siempre? -pregunté sin levantar mucho la voz.

Ella profirió un pequeño grito y se incorporó mirando asustada hacia donde yo estaba.

- ¿Quíen…quién eres? -preguntó temerosa. Ví que se levantaba y se acercaba a la valla.

- Vaya, que ligero te olvidas de las personas que conoces -dije a modo de reproche pero con cierta diversión.

- ¿Edward? -preguntó esta vez caminando con más seguridad hacia mí. Yo sonreí y di un paso saliendo de la sombra que me cobijaba para que la luna dejase ver, al menos, mi silueta-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó cuando me vio llegando al fin a estar frente a mí, sólo esa pequeña valla con esos arbustos nos separaba.

- Pues ya ves. Ya te dije que me había fascinado este lugar y mira tu por donde. He comprado esta casa -dije girando mi vista hacia a tras.

- ¿Qué tú qué? -espetó, lo que me hizo volver la vista a ella.

- Lo que has oído, preciosa, seremos vecinos -. Mi tono salió verdaderamente divertido.

- No puede ser Edward, es que no te vas a cansar nunca, no puedes quedarte aquí. ¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó de pronto. Todo lo dijo alterada, tanto, que me dolió en lo más profundo. ¿Tanto me odiaba que no soportaba mi presencia?

- Pues porque te amo Bella -contesté en contra de lo que había pensado desde el principio. Pero no podía soportarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato-. Y no me vengas con que lo nuestro no puede ser, porque ya sabes que no somos hermanos -me adelanté a decirle, por si era la débil excusa que me iba a poner.

- No, no somos hermanos -musitó mirándome con algo de tristeza-, y… y siento mucho que por mi culpa te enterases de algo así -dijo sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

- ¿Tú culpa? - pregunté sin entender.

- Sí, mi culpa, si yo no hubiese aparecido…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo y con los ojos brillantes.

- Si tú no hubieras aparecido, mi vida no habría tenido sentido, Bella -confesé acercándome más a la valla, tanto, que podía sentir su calor.

- Y de que nos ha servido Edward, el amor que hemos sentido entre nosotros sólo nos ha causado dolor -contestó abrazándose así misma-. Además no sé que pretendes viniendo aquí, sabes que estoy con… Jake… -susurró mirándome a los ojos.

No negaré que escuchar eso de su boca me partió el alma, pero eso no significaba nada, sabía que tarde o temprano ella caería de nuevo en mis brazos. Contaba con ello.

- No me importa Bella, pienso volver a reconquistarte.

-¿Qué? -dijo de pronto, una octava más alta.

- Lo que has oído.

- No Edward, no puedes venir, decirme eso y quedarte tan tranquilo. No puedes pretender…

- Te amo Bella, y aunque me cueste la misma vida pienso pelear por ti.

- Perderás el tiempo...yo…yo…yo ya no te quiero -dijo titubeando.

En otra ocasión y de otra manera, me hubiese hecho dudar, seguramente, me hubiese largado, como la primera vez, pero esta vez, esta vez no, y ese titubeo no era otra cosa que una mentira…

- ¿Estás segura de eso Bella? -dije acercándome un poco más…¡Mierda de arbusto!, me estaba clavando una de las ramas en el estomago, pero por Dios que me acercaría a ella-, dime…¿estás completamente segura? -volví a pregúntale llevando mi mano a su rostro.

Ella se apartó y me miró desafiante.

- No hagas eso, no puedes hacer todo lo que te venga en gana Edward. Estoy con Jake, y no pienso faltarle el respeto -espetó enfurecida.

- No me importa, pelea contar lo que sientes por mí todo lo que quieras, yo conseguiré que lo dejes, te lo juro -dije tan desafiante como ella.

- Eres… eres… no te va a resultar tan fácil, si es lo que crees. Y espero que no me metas en problemas Edward, o sino, yo mismo llamaré a mi …a tú… a Carlisle, y le diré que venga a por ti -me amenazó…

Yo no pude evitar reír a carcajada al oírla, si ella supiera…

- Uhh..que miedo -dije burlándome-. ¿De verdad crees eso Bella? -Ella me miró roja de rabia, aún en la oscuridad, podía ver como sus ojos refulgían.

- Lo que de verdad creo es que no voy a aguantar tus tonterías. Haz lo que quieras, sólo espero que te canses pronto y te vayas cuanto antes -respondió dejándome totalmente confundido y dolido-. Además -se volvió mientras caminaba- no sé a que viene tanto amor, si después flirteas con la primera que se te pone delante -dijo antes de girarse de nuevo y caminar a toda prisa hacia la casa.

Yo me quedé petrificado, ni reaccionaba, sólo viendo como ella se alejaba de nuevo ¿De qué estaba hablando?, me pregunté mirando hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido.

Por un minuto comencé a pensar que era lo que la había hecho decirme eso, hasta que recordé como nos miraba a Jessica y a mí cuando hablábamos. De pronto la angustia que me causó saber que me quería lejos, fue reemplazada por una sensación de felicidad . Estaba celosa, eso era, ¡Bella estaba celosa! Y no podía sentirme más feliz por ello-. Ahora si eres mía… -musité con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, aunque te resistas, conseguiré que vuelvas a mí.

Con una nueva emoción embargándome, entré de nuevo en la casa, tomé uno de los libros que había traído, y subí a mi cuarto. Esa noche dormí como un niño. Después de muchísimos años, había conseguido dormir toda la noche del tirón y era porque sabía que ella me quería, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Sobre las ocho de la mañana, Jasper llegó. Silbó bromeando a modo de piropo cuando le abrí al puerta. Recién había salido de la ducha y sólo alcancé a ponerme los pantalones y aún me secaba el pelo con una toalla.

- Perdona, no suelo quedarme dormido - me excusé por mi atuendo.

- No te preocupes, tío, es tu casa -contestó él sonriente pasando por mi lado cuando le di paso.

- ¿Quieres un café? -pregunté mientras dejaba la toalla sobre uno de los sillones y caminaba hacia la cocina terminando de ponerme la camiseta.

- No, ya he tomado. Esto…¿vas a dejar eso ahí? -preguntó señalando la toalla y frunciendo el ceño.

- Bah, ahora la recogeré…-contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Como se nota que vives solo, si mi Alice te viera te cortaría los… -Yo no pude evitar reírme cuando señaló hacía cierta parte de su anatomía.

- Si, supongo que en ese sentido tengo suerte, aunque…-dije mirando hacia la ventana de mi cocina -… no me importaría tenerla.

- Claro -contestó él mirando hacia el techo-. ¿Has visto esa grieta, Edward? -preguntó.

Yo seguí la mirada y no, en realidad no la había visto. - No, la verdad es que no -contesté algo asombrado.

-Algo me dice que el agua de lluvia se ha estado acumulando ahí y por eso la escayola se está pudriendo, hay que comenzar con el techo, aquí en Forks lo que más hay son lluvias así que…

- Como tú digas -contesté mientras me servia el café.

- Bonito hornillo -dijo divertido a ver el camping gas que había utilizado para calentar el café-. No te preocupes, enseguida llegarán Seth y Paul, ellos serán los que nos ayuden con todo esto, mientras tanto, voy a mirar la caja de luces a ver cual es el problema.

- Claro, termino de arreglarme y me uno a vosotros -contesté terminando mi café y viendo que él bajaba al sótano de la casa.

- ¿Sabes? -gritó desde la escalera-. Espero que no me salga ningún fantasma -dijo divertido mientras asomaba la cabeza alumbrándose con la linterna. Yo no pude evitar reírme. Me caía bien este tío. Quien sabe, después de todo, puede que encontrase nuevos amigos aquí.

- ¿Es tu manera de pedirme que baje contigo? -respondí divertido.

- Tio, es que es espeluznante, y como es tu casa…-dijo saliendo y haciendo una invitación-, ve tu delante, yo te sigo -contestó. Yo no pude evitar reír a carcajada mientras le quitaba la linterna.

-A ver, trae acá, deja al cazafantasmas hacer su trabajo -. Y con diversión comencé a bajar las escaleras seguido de él.

En verdad el lugar era algo tenebroso; un poco ansioso, los dos llegamos hasta abajo y comenzamos a alumbrar, para dar con la caja de plomillos. Cada vez que la luz enfocaba algún objeto, el corazón, al menos el mío, y creo que el de mi acompañante también, daba un salto. ¿Qué demonio eran todos esos bichos disecados? Casi me caigo para atrás cuando la linterna enfocó la cabeza de un oso enorme con la boca abierta.

- ¡Dios! -grité cuando lo ví. A la vez que escuchaba un grito de Jasper.

- ¡Joder tio, me has asustado! -espetó-. Anda, trae acá, ¡cuidao que susto! -dijo arrancando la linterna de mis manos y enfocando todo el perímetro-. ¡Al fin!, ahí está -dijo señalando hacía un lugar.

Los dos anduvimos hacia allí y abrió la caja. Por unos minutos estuvo toqueteando en ella, hasta finalmente sacar una pieza.

-Aquí está el problema -dijo mostrándome un fusible -. Este fusible está quemado. Con un poco de suerte podrás hacer de comer como las personas normales hoy mismo - dijo riéndose-. Creo que en la furgoneta tengo alguno. ¡Vamos! -aunque se detuvo de pronto y miró de nuevo el perímetro-. Pero antes…-caminó hacia un lado y retiró algunos cachivaches, dejando delante de nosotros unos ventanales cubierto con unas tablas. Volvió a enfocar hacia el interior.

-Edward, ¿ves la pala que hay ahí? -Yo asentí al ver donde enfocaba-. Acércamela, por favor.

No tardé en hacerlo y enseguida él comenzó a desclavar las tablas provocando que la luz del exterior comenzara a filtrarse através de las ventanas.

- ¡Ahora sí! -dijo mirando satisfecho al interior algo más iluminado… Yo me quedé fascinado por todo lo que había ahí, sin duda, una vez terminada las reparaciones, sacaría todas estas cosas, estaba seguro que podrían ser subastadas.

Jasper salió para buscar el fusible mientras yo aprovechaba para terminar de arreglarme. Cuando bajé, ya estaban todos allí. Jasper nos presentó y sobre la mesa del comedor, dejó los planos de la casa con los cambios que había que efectuar. Pero antes que nada teníamos que descargar el material que Jasper había encargado y que no tardaron en llegar. Entre los cuatro, comenzamos a descargar los sacos de cemento, las maderas, las herramientas… Justo estaba en la cocina buscando algo de agua cuando vi que Bella se acercaba a la valla..

-¿Jasper? - oí que le preguntaba a mi nuevo amigo.

- Hey Bella, ¿Cómo estás? - le contestó él acercándose a ella y dándole dos besos - espero que no os hayamos despertado - dijo a modo de disculpa..

- No claro, pero…- dijo mirando hacia el material que comenzaba a amontonarse en el jardín trasero -… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues ya ves, por fin alguien ha decidido comprar esta joya. Y bueno, hay que arreglar algunas cosillas. Pero te aseguro una cosa, va a quedar genial. ¿Ya conoces a tu nuevo vecino? -preguntó mientras apoyaba uno de los tablones en la cerca.

- Que ah…si, si…lo conozco…-contestó ella. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara de desconcierto mirándolo todo.

- Pues creo que es un tío estupendo, me ha caído genial, estoy pensando en invitarle a al cumpleaños de Alice - le dijo. De pronto su cara se tensó.

- Al cumpleaños, pero…

-¿Qué pasa Bella, has tenido algún problema con él? -preguntó de pronto un poco en alerta.

- Qué…no…no… es sólo que…¿estás seguro que a Alice no le importará? - le preguntó, pero yo sabía que en el fondo a la que le pudiera molestar era a ella. ¿cuán amigos son ellos de Bella? Me pregunté intrigado. ¿Iría ella a la fiesta?

- No, claro que no, ya sabes como es Alice, cuanta más gente mejor, además…creo que él está solo aquí, le vendrá bien conocer gente en la fiesta. Definitivamente lo voy a invitar.

- Bueno, como quieras, es tu fiesta - dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - volvió a preguntarle..

- Si, tranquilo - contestó ella mirando hacia la ventana de la cocina y pillándome como no, espiándolos.

Yo la miré y la saludé haciendo un brindis con mi vaso de agua. Ella, delante de Jasper, disimuló, pero cuando éste se dio la vuelta despidiéndose, me taladró con la mirada. Yo no pude evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa.. ¡se veía tan linda enfada! "Dios, se veía linda de cualquier manera" pensé.

Salí de la cocina y caminé hacía el patio. Ella permanecía allí, con las manos en jarras apoyadas en su cadera.

- No te cansarás, ¿verdad? - me dijo nada más acercarme a ella..

- Buenos días a ti también -contesté divertido - ¿Te han dicho ya que estás preciosa por las mañanas? -dije y no puede evitar morderme el labio. Ella volvió a poner los ojos como platos pero después… los achinó ..

- Pues sí… -. Me soltó y con una sonrisa perversa se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia dentro. Yo me quedé congelado ante su respuesta viendo como ella se iba, con un aire triunfador. Por un momento me cegué de celos. ¿Cuando se lo habría dicho, alguna vez que despertaron juntos?… Pero después de recapacitar un momento, decidí que ella lo que pretendía era hacerme sentir celos. Y no lo iba a lograr-. Paciencia, Edward, paciencia -me dije a mi mismo aunque me temía que me lo iba a tener que estar recordando continuamente. ¡Mira que era terca!

Después de ver que ella desaparecía dentro de la casa. Volví a reunirme con los chicos. Había mucho trabajo por delante y realmente esperaba que el trabajo hiciera que las horas pasaran más rápidas. Deseando que llegara el momento de ir, de nuevo, al restaurante para comer…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ay, no me digáis que no se nos ha vuelto salamero este Edward...jajajajaj, ¡vamos!, que va a sacar su artillería para derribar las murallas de Bella...Sólo y por lo lindas que sois todas, os voy a decir un secretito...en el próximo...quizas haya que comenzar a utilizar el abanico...¡Dios Santo, Edward albañil! uff, será tremendo...(baba)

En fin, preciosas mías, espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; A Bella Cullen; Sarah-Crish Cullen; Milhoja; NaChiKa Cullen; yasmin-cullen; tany cullen; AnndieCullenM; Itzel; Paaameeelaaa; Dreams Hunter; beluchiss; mariees; Sky Lestrange ; Aliena Cullen; gbyaln; evecullen94; cutita2; Areli Pattirson; samyzoe; Nurymisu; SerenitySey; Cullen Vigo; EdwardKaname; deandramari ; NuRySh; EdbEll CuLLen; alicia; EdithCullen71283; mariclau; jupy; Sieg-93; maddycullen; litzy; JosWeasleyC; Iare; toat86; BeeLaDarcy; Saha Denali ; vivi S R; Pacita Delitah Cullen; Angie Masen; hilarycullen17; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;VictoriamarieHale; klaxi; mmenagv; themis78; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; L'Amelie; AnaGabrielaMora; LeidaJim; Addy Ortiz; Pretty in the Sky; Krystel01; gpattz; Partisan11; Yeya Cullen y anita cullen;Andy'XoxO; BlackCullen; Julimuliluli Zwein Siten;Katlyn cullen; LoreMolina; Tamynna; ludgardita; anónimo; Blapagu; indacea; Claudhia Lady Cullen; Karla Masen Lasso; Mon de Cullen y nany87.

Mil gracias preciosas, como os he dicho en la contestación de los rr... es muy emocionante ver vuestro entusiasmo en la historia, no me cansaré de decíroslo, sois mi motor. ¡Os adoro!

**Edith**; te lo he dicho por correo pero quiero volver hacerlo aquí. Gracías, puede que los FFFEC71283A (FAN FICTIONS FAVORITE EDITHCULLEN71283 AWARDS), sean los (FAN FICTIONS FAVORITE EDITHCULLEN71283 AWARDS) con más tongos de la historia, porque tú los has fundado, tú nominas, y tú eres la única que votas..ajajjajajajajaja...pero te aseguro que ser la ganadora para ti de:

**MEJOR OS** = Saraes con Secretos de una traicion

**MEJOR GUACALA QUE RICO =** saraes con Secretos de una traicion y La chica del rincon Un empate nunca antes visto

**MEJOR AUTORA QUE NOS DEJA EN SUSPENSO =** Saraes con... todos los capitulos donde nos dejaba en ascuas

**AUTORA QUE SE CORROMPE CON EL PODER =** Saraes con igual todos los capitulos donde nos dejaba suplicandole que no nos dejara asi

**AUTORA QUE DESEAMOS AHORCAR =** Saraes yeahhh nena arrazas

**MEJOR NOTICIA IMPACTANTE (EDWARD Y BELLA HERMANOS) =** Saraes con Secretos de una traicion

**MEJOR AUTORA COCHINONA CON MENTE DE ALCANTARILLA =** Saraes por todas sus historias

Y una última nominación...**AUTORA QUE PERVIERTE MENTES PURAS Y VIRGINALES COMO LA MIA =** Saraes tambien

Te aseguro cariño, que son los mejores galardones que me puedo llevar...¡Gracias! Y espero que todas las que hayan leido hasta aquí se hayan reido tanto como yo, con las cosas de esta loca sin remedio pero que adoro...Edith, yo te nominaría a la lectora más genial del año. Seguro que muchas autoras, que tienen el placer de contar con tu apoyo, te votarían ciegamente...Un besazo.

Bienvenida a las chicas que se incorporan en este capí, espero que nos sigáis acompañando en este viaje hasta el final. También os agradezco a todas las que me añadís a favorito, tanto a mí como autora, como a la historia, espero no defraudaros.

Y ahora sí, un besazo guapísimas, y nos leemos el próximo miércoles...¡Hasta entonces!

/(^_^)\saraes.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola, preciosidades!... De nuevo estoy aquí, ¿no ha sido para tanto, verdad? No os quejaréis, con lo que yo os mimo...(saraes pesatañea) auque..no sé yo si también me querreís matar en este ¬¬ **

**_En fin queridas, como lo primetido es deuda, _**

**_os dejo con el 5 capi, para que disfrutéis con lo que venga...(baba) _**

**Espero que os guste...¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición<strong>

Capítulo V.

- ¿Y conoces mucho a mi vecina? -pregunté a Jasper mientras apilaba más tablones sobre la cerca.

- ¿A quién a Bella?

- Aja -contesté haciendo un esfuerzo mientras cargaba otro saco de cemento sobre mis hombros. Volví a su lugar mientras él colocaba todos los útiles de la manera más apropiada según lo iríamos utilizando.

- Hombre, sí. Bella es camarera en mi restaurante…-le mire asombrado.

- ¿El restaurante también es tuyo? -pregunté con curiosidad. Mira tú por donde iba a tener la suerte de hacerme amigo de su jefe, pensé especulativamente.

- Bueno, mío y de mi mujer, aunque es ella la que lo gestiona. Yo sólo me encargo de ayudarla y financiarlo -comentó de lo más divertido-. Lo mío es esto -dijo poco después golpeando uno de los tablones-, me encanta construir.

- Pues me alegro que las cosas os vayan tan bien -comenté sin querer ser intrometido

- La verdad es que no nos podemos quejar. Aunque no ha sido fácil, todo lo hemos conseguido por nuestro propio esfuerzo, aunque eso hace que lo valoremos más -contestó antes de ver como había quedado todo.

- ¡Aquí también está todo, Jazz! - gritó Paul desde la parte delantera de la casa-. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? -. Le preguntó.

Jasper miró hacia el techo, desde allí se podía ver varios desperfectos en distintos puntos, acto seguido me miró a mí con la ceja levantada..- ¿Te atreves a subir conmigo y hacer de peón para mí? -Me preguntó tentativamente.

- Por supuesto -contesté tajante.

- Bien, nosotros dos trabajaremos juntos -dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¡Hey Paul!, meteros tú y Seth con la grieta de la cocina y la instalación eléctrica. A ver si conseguís que este hombre pueda tener luz esta noche -dijo con diversión. Yo negué con la cabeza pero igualmente sonreí.

- Dalo por hecho jefe -contestó Paul- ¡Seth! -gritó el nombre del otro chico. Era el mas joven de los cuatro y algo me decía que el blanco de las bromas de estos dos-, ya has oído al jefe, ya puedes empezar a revisar lámparas.

- Ya..ya… Siempre me dejáis lo que pega calambrazos -. Se quejó caminando hacía dentro.

Jasper, Paul y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos ante su comentario.

- ¡Asegúrate de tener los plomillos bajados esta vez!- le gritó Jasper.

- Muy gracioso -Se oyó la voz amortiguada desde el interior de la casa..

- Y ten cuidado con el oso que Edward tiene en el sót…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UN OSOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Se escuchó de pronto, lo que impidió que Jasper terminara el aviso-. ¡Mierda Jasper!, ¿por qué no me has avisado? -. Volvió a decir sacando la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina con una cara de verdadero espanto…

- Tio, pásame la linterna, yo quiero verlo -Se oyó la voz de Paul por detrás-. ¡Joder! -gritó de pronto.

Una vez más los dos estallamos en risas, desde luego, no me iba a aburrir con esta cuadrilla.

- Edward… -Me llamó Paul sacando la cabeza al igual que Seth-, ¿te importaría qué te coja el oso para ponerlo en mi sótano?, no veo la menara de deshacerme de mi suegra.

-Ni se te ocurra Paul, no quisiera tener la muerte de esa buena mujer en mi conciencia…

- ¿Buena…? Aquí te la enviaba yo, verás lo rápido que la mandas al sótano.

Yo no pude evitar reírme de nuevo, este tío era un caso y yo me estaba divirtiendo como no lo había hecho en años..

- Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y comencemos a trabajar, llevamos ya dos horas y aún no hemos empezado -. Nos regañó Jasper haciendo uso de su condición de jefe.

Y así, entre comentarios graciosos, y algunos canturreos por parte de los chicos, comenzamos con la verdadera faena…

Sobre las doce de la mañana, e inusualmente, según me contaba Jasper, el sol lucia en plenitud, haciendo de mi trabajo, que consistía en ir llevando continuamente tejas y mezcla para que Jasper las pusiera en el techo, mucho más torturador.

- ¡Dios, que calor! -dije por enésima vez pasando una de mis mano por la frente empapada en sudor.

- La verdad es que hoy lo está haciendo -contestó él, bebiendo un trago más de la botella de agua fresca que le acaba de subir-. Necesito más mezcla, Edward -. Me pidió apenado. Sabía que eso implicaba darle a la pala para hacer que el cemento junto al agua y a la arena tomara cuerpo…

- Claro, ahora mismo te la subo -. Le contesté diligente, aunque realmente sentía los brazos algo engarrotados. Hacía mucho que mi trabajo se limitaba al papeleo, reuniones, y todo lo que un ejecutivo pudiera hacer. Ya apenas bajaba a la hacienda, donde antes, siempre ayudaba en épocas de recolección. Lo único que me salvaría de estar al día siguiente sin moverme, era que habitualmente iba al gimnasio, lo que me mantenía en perfecta forma…

Bajé con cuidado por la destartalada escalera que nos daba acceso al techo de la casa y me fui hacia la pequeña hormigonera que Jasper había traído. Siguiendo las indicaciones que anteriormente él me había dado, de cómo hacer una buena mezcla, vacié el contenido de uno de los sacos de cemento y comencé a añadirle agua y arena.

A causa del calor me había despojado ya de mi camiseta. Sentía las gotas de sudor correr por mi espalda, por mi pecho, y por mi frente. Los músculos tanto de mi espalda, como de mi abdomen y de mis brazos, se contraían cada vez que cogía una pala de arena y la echaba en la hormigonera. Y aunque dolían un poco, me esforcé para seguir el ritmo de los chicos…

De pronto, y mientras observaba como la hormigonera daba vueltas, vi movimiento en una de las ventanas de Bella, para ser exacto, en una de las habitaciones superiores. Rápidamente mis ojos se desviaron hacía el lugar y pude ver la silueta de una mujer tras las cortinas, que desapareció repentinamente al ver que miraba hacia allí…

Una sonrisa satisfecha se pintó en mi cara cuando vi que era ella la que me observaba desde la habitación. "Así que te gusta lo que ves, ¿eh?" pensé. De modo que… aprovechando la situación, y dado que realmente me moría de calor, tomé la manguera que había cerca, la que utilizaba para añadir agua a la hormigonera, y comencé a echarme agua con ella… Mojándome la cabeza por completo, y subiéndola después con un rápido movimiento lo que provocó que el agua comenzara a escurrirse por todo mi cuerpo, hasta introducirse por los pantalones.

Esa sensación de frescor repentina hizo que mis músculos volvieran a contraerse. Esta vez miré de soslayo hacia la ventana, y allí estaba de nuevo ella, hasta tuve la satisfacción de ver como se mordía el labio. Cómo me gustaría estar allí con ella en estos momentos y ver cuanto la había provocado, pero tenía que conformarme con esto. Aunque, si necesitaba dar estos numerito para hacer que me desease de nuevo, no dudaría en hacerlo.

De pronto oí que un vehículo estacionaba frente a mi puerta y vi salir a las dos hermanas Stanley del coche.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara que pusieron las dos al verme, ¡vaya par!, eran buena gente, pero estaban más necesitadas….

- Ho..hola Edward -saludó Jessica con verdadero problema, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

- Hola chicas, ¿qué hacéis por aquí? -. Les pregunté tomando una toalla que había dejado apoyada de la ventana de la cocina para secarme el sudor de vez en cuando..

- Pues…esto….veníamos…-continuó diciendo Lauren con la misma dificultad que la hermana. Yo volví a sonreír y no pude evitar volver a mirar hacia la ventana a ver si mi espectadora de lujo seguía allí, pero como era de esperar, ya no estaba.

- Veníamos a invitarte a comer -continuó Jessica al ver que la hermana no dejaba de babear…

- ¡Wow, tenemos visita! -gritó Paul desde la ventana de la habitación de arriba- Seth, mira a quienes tenemos aquí -dijo lo que hizo que las dos hermanas rodaran los ojos… Yo aproveché para ponerme la camiseta; una cosa era que me gustase exhibirme para Bella, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo delante de cualquiera.- Oye, yo tenia planes, pero los puedo cambiar…- continuó burlándose Paul..

-Ya quisieras guapo - le contestó Jessica haciendo alarde de su belleza…

- Y tanto, si no fuera porque Mia me espera para comer…

- Tu novia tiene el cielo ganado, Paul - le contestó esta vez Lauren…- mira que eres mujeriego…

- Es que a bellezones como ustedes, no se puede dejar de admirar - les contestó de lo más adulador..

- Si, ya… la gracia que le tiene que hacerle a ella - volvió a decir Jessica…

Yo divertido observaba el cruce de palabras hasta que Seth asomó la cabeza. En el acto, Lauren se puso toda roja, lo que me hizo pensar que a esta chica le gustaba…

- Hola Seth, no sabía que estabas aquí - le dijo con cierta timidez…

- Pues ya ves - le contestó él con una sonrisa…

- ¡A ver chicos, no se me distraigan! - Nos gritó Jasper desde el tejado..- Edward, ¿tarda mucho mi mezcla? - me apremió.

- Ah no, Jasper, disculpa, enseguida te la subo..

- Por cierto, no hagas planes que comerás conmigo. No quiero que mi peón se retrase con distracciones - dijo burlonamente…

- Ya habéis oído chicas, otra vez será…- me disculpé con ellas y comencé a llenar otro cubo de mezcla para después subir de nuevo por la escalera…

- ¡Aguafiestas! - gritó Jessica hacia Jasper, el que no tardó en sonreírle - No te preocupes - volvió a decirme a mí - pero…¿harás algo en la noche? -preguntó con interés..

- Pues…-le dije desde la mitad de la escalera - dudo mucho que tengas fuerzas ni para respirar así que, no podréis contar conmigo.

- Bueno, pues será otro día - volvió a insistir…

- Claro, otro día con gusto me tomo algo con vosotras. Chicas, si nos disculpáis.

- Claro. ¡ Adios, Chicos! - se despidieron de todos…

- Edward, que suerte tienes, un día aquí y ya tiene a tres de las mujeres más hermosas de por aquí babeando por ti….- dijo Paul cuando pasé por la ventana de la habitación superior…

- ¿Tres? - pregunté algo confundido..

- Sip, ¿es que no te has fijado que Bella no te ha quitado ojo? - dijo lo que me hizo mirar de nuevo a la ventana y una vez más la cortina se removió.

Sonreí de nuevo al verlo, y me alegré que la distancia entre las dos casas fuera lo bastante considerable como para que Bella no hubiese escuchado ese comentario.. ´

- Mejor será que Jake no se entere, mira que le ha costado que le aceptara - dijo mientras yo seguía subiendo, lo que me hizo pararme en seco..- con lo celoso que es, no me extrañaría que se enfrentara a tí…

- Pues aquí estaría yo para recibirlo - le contesté sin poder evitarlo..

- ¿Te gusta Bella? - Preguntó esta vez Seth…

- Bueno, yo…¡que carajos! Es preciosa, como no iba a gustarme - les confesé, no sé porque me sentía cómodo con ellos.

- Pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, porque…ella es terca como una mula y Jake, bueno… con ese armario empotrado no se suele meter mucha gente…- contestó Paul burlón..- y te lo digo yo que lo conozco desde niño, una vez me vio flirteando con una novia que tuvo y me costó un brazo roto..,así que…

- ¡Ese cubo! - gritó esta vez Jasper desde el tejado..

-¡Ya voyyyyyy!- le grite de vuelta y de nuevo me enfrasqué en el trabajo.

A la hora de comer hicimos una parada y Jasper insistió en que comiera con él. En un principio me desagradó la idea de no ver a mi Bella, pero cuando vi que se dirigía directamente al restaurante, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se me pintó en la cara..

Una vez dentro nos sentamos los dos en una de las mesas, Jasper se excusó por un momento y yo volví a tomar la carta…

- ¿Qué, hoy también comerás huevos? - me preguntó Bella de pronto. Sabía por Jasper que el turno de Bella comenzaba a las dos.

-Hola a ti también Bella- le dije burlándome de nuevo de ella -. En serio, no creo que este trato sea el más adecuado para un cliente. Tendré que quejarme ante Jasper…

-¡Qué! ¡No serás capaz! - me dijo realmente asombrada..

- Bueno, prueba a cambiarlo a ver - le dije sugerentemente… Tuve que morderme el labio para volver a impedir reírme, pero ver su cara, ver como iba poniéndose roja y no precisamente de vergüenza, sino de pura rabia, me estaba divirtiendo mucho..

- Te juro, que si das una queja de mí, te pondré una denuncia por ruidos nocturnos..

-¡Qué! - me quedé atónito con sus palabras…-¿Qué ruidos? ¿Cuándo he hecho yo ruidos?

- Acaso crees que el jefe de policías iba a dudar de mi palabra… Edward - me desafió. "¿A, con qué esta teníamos, no?", pensé para mi, pues quién ríe el último ríe mejor…

-No serías capaz - afirmé desafiante…

- ¿Quieres probar? -contestó elevando un ceja, que por cierto la hizo parecer verdaderamente sexy, lo que me hizo mirarla achicando los ojos…

- Bueno, en todo caso, esperaré a que por ti misma el trato sea más amable -dije finalmente; no quería una guerra y mucho menos, que ella, por propio orgullo, le fuera pidiendo favorcitos a su novio.

Ella me sonrió satisfecha, lo que en el fondo yo agradecí. Si ella supiera lo mucho que me motivaba esas pequeñas riñas…

- ¿Entonces, te decides o no? - dijo volviendo a la carga. Estaba por contestarla cuando Jasper llegó a la mesa…

- ¡Hola Bella!- la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla…

- ¡Hola Jazz!

- Edward, ¿te gusta el estofado de ternera ?- me preguntó Jasper -, es que Alice hace un estofado espectacular y hoy está en el menú.

- Oh claro, si, tomaré estofado - dije mirando hacia Bella y brindándole mi mejor sonrisa. Ella me contestó con otra, forzada, disimulando delante de Jasper, y después de acabar de tomarnos el pedido se fue…

- Jake no es un mal tipo… - dijo de pronto Jasper llamando mi atención -, pero creo que él no es el adecuado. Me da pena, esa chica merece ser feliz, y sé que Jacob no lo conseguirá.

- ¿No te cae bien, crees que puede hacerle daño? - le pregunté verdaderamente preocupado.

- ¿Quién, Jake?.. No, no lo creo; pero es temperamental y aunque ella le aceptó, sé que lo hizo por su insistencia, no porque verdaderamente lo ame… y, no sé, que ella te haya estado mirando; es la primera vez que veo que a Bella le llama la atención algún hombre.

No negaré que escuchar eso hizo brincar mi corazón, quizás y no me iba a costar tanto, si además tenía a sus amigos a mi favor.

La comida fue de lo más deliciosa, tenía que admitir que Alice cocinaba estupendamente y me repuse enseguida del desgaste que había sufrido durante toda la mañana.

Me excusé para pasar al servicio cuando estábamos en los cafés. Y lo que escuché cuando volvía de él me dejó bastante intrigado.

- Y entonces ¿es él? - oí que le preguntaba Alice a mi Bella.

- Es él Alice, y… tengo miedo, no podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo -contestó ella verdaderamente contrariada.

- Pero él debería saber no, además, si ha venido hasta aquí, es que de verdad te quiere Bella.

- No sé Alice, tú no le conoces, en realidad ni yo misma sé que esperarme de él. No te puedes hacer una idea de cómo me odiaba, de cómo me trató…

Cerré los puños cuando oí lo que ella le contaba a su amiga. Era cierto, a parte de esas dos primeras semanas que compartimos siendo prácticamente adolescente, lo que le había mostrado de mí es que era un ser bastante temperamental y agresivo. Nunca debí dejarme llevar por esos malditos celos, pero, la realidad que creía en aquel entonces, era demasiado dolorosa para controlar mi ira.

- No sé como reaccionará cuando lo sepa, yo…yo no quiero imaginar que…-continuó diciendo.

"¿Qué Bella?, ¿qué no quieres imaginar?, ¿qué me estás ocultando?" dije para mí.

- Pues tarde o temprano lo descubrirá Bella, es tu vecino. Será cuestión de tiempo -. Le advirtió Alice.

Yo comencé a darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando qué sería lo que Bella temía que supiese.

De pronto uno de los clientes apareció en el pasillo dónde me ocultaba y escuchaba lo que ellas estaban hablando, dándome, por supuesto, una mirada reprobatoria; lo que me hizo cuadrarme y salir de allí de nuevo hacia la mesa..

- Además está Jake , no sé que va a pas…

Cuando me vieron aparecer ambas me miraron sorprendidas e inmediatamente Bella dejó de hablar…

Quería hacer ver que no tenía idea de nada de lo que habían estado hablando así que, me acerqué a ellas para felicitar a la cocinera. Jasper me había presentado a Alice en cuanto llegamos, por lo que no sería extraño ni fuera de lugar.

- Te felicito, Alice. Tu estofado estaba exquisito. Eres una gran cocinera - le alabé regalándole la mejor y más genuina de mis sonrisas.

- ¡Oh, Gracias Edward!, me alegro que te haya gustado. Mañana tendrás el honor de probar mis albóndigas -contestó divertida pestañeando coquetamente. Hasta Bella sonrió, y esta vez sinceramente, al oírla; lo que me hizo sentir feliz de poder compartir un momento de esos con ella.

- En fin, será mejor que me vaya. Espero que tu esposo no acabe conmigo hoy - me burlé.

- Hoy no, pero me muero por verte aparecer mañana con las agujetas -contestó ella y Bella, de nuevo, intentó disimular su sonrisa. Yo no puede evitar mirarla fascinado. Adoraba su sonrisa, la verdad que adoraba todo de ella. Qué ganas de acercarme y, como si fuera su novio, despedirme con un beso de sus labios. Pero por desgracia tenía que seguir reprimiendo mis deseos. Ella, a pesar de todo, era novia de ese tal Jake.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma….

- Hola, mi amor… - me sorprendió su voz justo por detrás de mí. Bella enseguida se tensó, pero al Agente pareció no darle importancia, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella, pasando bruscamente por mi lado, y la besó en los labios.

Mis manos se hicieron puños cerca de mis muslos. Una oleada de calor me inundó al presenciar ese beso. Era la primera vez que los veía así, y aunque sabía que lo harían a diario, verlo era muy diferente.

- Jake, por favor - le reprendió ella zafándose de sus brazos - estoy trabajando, no hagas eso…

No negaré que todo eso me estaba mortificando, pero igualmente me gustó que ella le reprendiese.

- Te extraño, no me puedes reñir por eso - le contestó él -. Vaya, Edward, ¿verdad? - me preguntó de pronto haciendo como si me acabara de ver. En su tono iba implícito su desagrado -. Creí qué te habías marchado. ¿No te quedaron las cosas claras?

-¿Me está impidiendo que venga a Forks, Agente? -contesté envarándome. Manteniendo firme mi mirada contra la suya. Dejándole bien claro que iba a ser un serio oponente.

- No, claro que no, sólo que no sé que se te haya perdido por aquí -contraatacó.

- Pues a decir verdad, mucho… y yo no me conformo con perder lo mío, no paro hasta recuperarlo - le reté.

El clavó su mirada más fieramente en la mía, al igual que la mía lo estaba en él. Podía ver como la vena de su sien se hinchaba y su labio se fruncía. Bella miraba de uno a otro con algo de aprensión, incluso pude ver una mueca de tensión en Alice, que con un rápido movimiento de cabeza indicó algo a alguien..

- Jake, Edward, por favor… no es lugar para discutir - dijo de pronto Bella entre dientes.

Yo a pesar de oírla, no aparté ni un segundo la mirada de la suya. Era claramente una declaración de guerra, dos machos alfas desafiándose por la hembra.

- ¡Ah, Edward, estás aquí!. Tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde - escuché de pronto la voz de Jasper tras de mí. Por unos segundos más mantuve la mirada en la de mi oponente hasta que decidí que no era ni sitio ni lugar. Ni Bella ni los Whitlock merecían un espectáculo tan desagradable.

- Claro Jasper, me he entretenido… -contesté retirando la mirada pero sin perder la intensidad-. Bella, Alice… - me despedí de ellas con una inclinación de cabeza. En el acto vi que las dos mujeres resoplaban aliviada, e incluso creí ver un poco de agradecimiento en los ojos de Bella. No puede evitar sonreírle. Lo menos que quería realmente era causarle problemas; quería demostrarle que no era ese hombre que ella conoció loco de rencor y celos, incontrolado y temido. Yo era su Edward, el hombre que se enamoró locamente de ella y que por ella estaría dispuesto a pasar por lo que fuese..

Jasper también se despidió y juntos salimos hacia la furgoneta, pero justo cuando iba a meterme en ella… alguien tiró de mi brazo impidiéndolo…

- ¡Qué coño…! - exclamé hasta ver a Jake mirándome con los ojos encendidos.

- No olvides que estás en mi territorio, Cullen - dijo de lo más desafiante. Yo me asombré de que supiera hasta mi apellido.

- ¿Me está amenazando, Agente Black? - respondí con renuencia, demostrando que yo también había hecho mis deberes y sabía quién era; mientras me envaraba de modo que nuestros pechos casi se rozan de los más retadores.

- Hey, hey…¿qué pasa aquí? - Apareció de nuevo Jasper que, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, salió del coche poniéndose entre los dos.

- Vamos Edward, entra en el coche -Me pidió y me empujó de manera que caí prácticamente dentro de él…-. Y tú, Jacob… No andes buscando problemas, recuerdas que tú ejerces aquí la autoridad, debes de dar ejemplo -. Le reprendió esta vez Jasper a él. Pero sus ojos no se desviaron ni un ápice de la trayectoria de los míos, como si no lo estuviese escuchando.

- ¡Jacob! - escuché de pronto la voz de Bella gritando su nombre. Miré en su dirección y vi que venía hacía nosotros, bastante cabreada. No fue hasta que él la escuchó que no apartó su mirada para encontrar la de ella.

Jasper aprovechó para cerrar mi puerta y rodear el coche para subir en el..

-Nos vamos -musitó arrancando.

- No lo olvides Cullen, mi territorio -dijo de pronto Jacob en un tono de lo más amenazador, atravesándome con sus ojos enfebrecidos, antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha y nos alejáramos de allí, dejando tras nosotros a Bella llegando a su altura y reclamándole algo…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Definitivamente odio a Jacob, es que no podría haberse quedado tirando piedrecitas a la carretera mientras trata de cazar a un incauto con exceso de velocidad ¬¬ ¡maldito! con lo bien que estaba mi niño hasta ese momento... pero es lo que toca señoras, el pendejo no lo pondrá facil ¬¬

Y...y...y...¿Qué pensáis que es eso que Bella oculta tan celosamente? jajajaja. Ok, eso me lo lleváis contestando como hace 4 capis ya ¬¬, así que, sólo me queda deciros que no os perdáis el próximo...será...¡ahhhh! para quedarse sin uñas...jajaajaa

Por cierto, para todas aquellas que quieran poner una imagen real a la narrada en el capi, entiendase Edward con manguera en mano (baba), que se de una vueltecita por mi perfil, ahí os he dejado una sorpresita.

Bueno preciosas, espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; A Bella Cullen; Sarah-Crish Cullen; Milhoja; NaChiKa Cullen; yasmin-cullen; tany cullen; AnndieCullenM; Itzel; Paaameeelaaa; Dreams Hunter; beluchiss; mariees; Sky Lestrange ; Aliena Cullen; gbyaln; evecullen94; cutita2; Areli Pattirson; samyzoe; Nurymisu; SerenitySey; Cullen Vigo; EdwardKaname; deandramari ; NuRySh; EdbEll CuLLen; alicia; EdithCullen71283; mariclau; jupy; Sieg-93; maddycullen; litzy; JosWeasleyC; Iare; toat86; BeeLaDarcy; Saha Denali ; vivi S R; Pacita Delitah Cullen; Angie Masen; hilarycullen17; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;VictoriamarieHale; klaxi; mmenagv; themis78; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; L'Amelie; AnaGabrielaMora; LeidaJim; Addy Ortiz; Pretty in the Sky; Krystel01; gpattz; Partisan11; Yeya Cullen ; anita cullen;Andy'XoxO; BlackCullen; Julimuliluli Zwein Siten;Katlyn cullen; LoreMolina; Tamynna; ludgardita; anónimo; Blapagu; indacea; Claudhia Lady Cullen; Karla Masen Lasso; Mon de Cullen; nany87; robsten-pattison; Samy Cullen Black; est cullen; Ara Cullen; Enichepi. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.

Sin vuestros comentarios publicar esta historia no sería tan divertido. Os adoro. Mil gracias.

También quisiera agradeceros por vuestro apoyo en las nominaciones que obtuve en Fanfiction addiction Awards. En serio, fue una pasada ver que tanto mis historias como yo misma estuvieramos ahí entre las más reconocidas, gracias de corazón. Y aprovechando que desde que salí nominada veo nominaciones por todas parte..ajajjaja, quisiera poneros las últimas que me han llegado, en serio, sois geniales en vuestros rr.

**Nominaciones según Nurymisu**. Gracias guapa, me reí mogollón con tu rr.

"Si tuviera que nominar al más tozudo del capi habría empate entre Ed y Bella. El más sexi se lo llevaría de valle Edward p abrir la puerta de esa guisa( q p poco no me da un infarto),el premio a la peor mentirosa seria para Bella. Pero nena! ¿Aun no has aprendido q para mentir no se puede tartamudear? Y el premio al mas simpático amigo-vecino-contratista seria sin duda para Jasper."

¡Ea! ahí quedan yo desde luego doy mi voto en todas..jajajajajjajaja

Ahora sí, ya me despido que esto se vuelve más largo que un día sin pan. ¬¬ Un beso para todas, especialmente para mis Reques que me soportan cada noche...que ya es...Os adoro...

Chicas! os espero el domingo con el próximo..¡Dios, el que se nos viene!...(Saraes ya se comienza a morder las uñas)

besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	6. Chapter 6  Descubriendo a Sarah

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola, preciosidades!... Ahhh! por fin estoy aquí, lo conseguí...uff.. con eso de que era finde me ha costado ponerme al dia con los rr y editar el capi, pero estaba deseando subir este capi...ahhh que nervios..**

**_En fin mis niñas, esperando que no me matéis,_**

**_os dejo con el 6º capi, para que lo disfrutéis. _**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición<strong>

Capítulo VI.

- No le hagas caso Edward, ya te digo, no es un mal tío, sólo que a veces se deja llevar por los impulsos.

- ¿No le hará daño a ella, verdad? - volví a preguntar viendo por el espejo como ellos se quedaban discutiendo.

- No, no lo hará…¡olvídalo! Bella sabe bien como hacer que Jake se calme -dijo como si tal cosa, lo que hizo que de pronto un dolor inmenso atravesara mi pecho.

Yo sabía muy bien el poder curativo de Bella. Como sus besos, sus caricias, hacían que el odio más visceral desapareciera en el acto. Y saber que ese mismo recurso calmaría a Jake me enfermaba. No, no podía soportarlo, no mi Bella. Sin poder evitarlo me giré y los miré directamente.

- Edward, no sé que te traes con Bella, pero… será mejor que te andes con cuidado. Esa chica no merece falsas promesas. Al menos Jake la quiere y hará todo lo posible para hacerla feliz…

No sé a que vino ese comentario, pero me hizo pensar que él no conocía la verdadera historia que había entre nosotros. ¿Acaso Bella no les había contado?

- Sólo te aseguro una cosa Jasper… - me pausé dudando en si decirle o no. Realmente no lo conocía tanto como para confiarle algo tan personal e íntimo, pero de igual modo, si quería que él se decantara por mí, debía darle mi versión de la historia, o al menos, parte de ella -, jamás le haría daño a esa mujer… te lo aseguro..

El apartó por un momento la mirada de la carretera y la fijó en la mía, queriendo ver algo que le confirmara esa afirmación.

- Eso espero Edward, las quiero mucho y no querría que nadie les hiciera daño -contestó y yo, por un momento, me quedé descolocado por el uso de ese plural, pero no sé si al haber estado Alice y Bella juntas se refería a ellas dos… o simplemente, que se hubiese equivocado, en tal caso, decidí no darle mayor importancia. Finalmente decidí que aún no era el tiempo de que ellos supieran nuestra verdadera historia, si Bella no la ha contado, no seria yo quién la dejara en esa evidencia…

Afortunadamente la tarde fue lo suficientemente entretenida como para olvidarme un poco de lo ocurrido en el comida. Y cuando por fin dejamos de trabajar y los chicos se marcharon; con el cuerpo todo adolorido, me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua me devolviera algo de confort. Tras media hora bajo los chorros, me puse el pijama y bajé a la cocina para prepararme un sándwich. Me alegré de que tanto Paul como Seth hicieran bien su trabajo y tener ¡por fin! luz eléctrica en la casa.

No pude evitar mirar hacia la casa de enfrente con el deseo de verla aunque sólo fuese a través de las cortina; pero en esta ocasión no tuve suerte, a pesar de que había luz en la casa y se escuchaban voces amortiguadas provenientes de ella. Incluso me pareció oír la voz de un niño. Negué con la cabeza deduciendo que era el propio cansancio el que me hacía oír los sonidos desvirtuados..

Miré el reloj y vi que aún no eran las nueve; sobre y media Bella regresaría y aunque vendría acompañada de su noviecito, me dirigí hacía el porche para verla, es a lo único que podía aspirar...por ahora...

Y me sorprendí cuando la vi aparecer pero no acompañada del tal Jake, sino de Alice, ya que escuché cuando ella se despedía…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando Alice arrancó y Bella, antes de caminar hacia su casa, miró hacia la mía; podría jurar que su expresión era de nostalgia. Pero enseguida continuó su camino hasta que las luces del coche patrulla la hizo parar en seco.

No puede evitar envararme en mi asiento. Aunque estaba al amparo de la oscuridad que la noche ofrecía a este rincón en concreto de mi porche, esperé a que ellos no me vieran, aunque no dudaría ni un segundo en acudir a su lado si veía que él la dañaba de alguna manera.

- Bella, espera, tenemos que hablar - bajó diciendo Jake y caminando a largas zancadas hasta llegar a su lado - Perdóname si, por favor Bella, me he descontrolado un poco, sólo es eso… es que ese tío me provoca..- le decía. Bella le escuchaba pero pararía no querer creerle..

- No quiero esto Jake, no soporto que te portes así, no puedo con tus celos - le reclamó ella mirándolo apenada.

- Lo siento mi vida, no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo, pero no te vayas enfadada… Bella, mi amor - Le seguía diciendo mientra llevaba sus manos a su rostro y se lo acunaba..

Mis puños de nuevo se cerraron, no podía soportar ver como la tocaba, y mucho menos, como ella, después de suspirar pesadamente, le sonrió.

- Por favor Jake, no le des importancia, no lo provoques, no me gustan que andéis peleando. ¿Estoy contigo, no?, pues ya está.

- Lo sé… lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo atrayéndola y besándola.

Mis uñas se clavaron en la madera del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Pero traté de tranquilizarme. Sobretodo cuando ví que ella interrumpió rápidamente el beso y él simplemente le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla..

- ¿Me invitas a pasar? - le preguntó esta vez con un tono mimoso lo que la hizo sonreír.

- Claro, pero no estés mucho tiempo, sabes que tiene que dormirse pronto - le contestó ella y, dejando que ese maldito pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajese mientras le besaba el tope de su cabeza, caminaron juntos hasta perderse dentro de la casa.

Yo me quedé un rato más en el porche esperando verlo salir. No podría pegar ojo sólo de pensar que él pudiera pasar la noche con ella.

Afortunadamente, él, como le había pedido Bella, no tardó en salir de la casa. Aunque eso me hizo presenciar de nuevo como ella lo despedía con otro beso. Un beso, en esta ocasión, que él alargó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y que Bella le correspondió hasta que ella misma se vio forzada a cortar.

-¡Maldito!- mascullé apretando de nuevo mis puños. - Aprovecha lo poco que te queda con ella, te juro que pronto seré yo el dueño de sus besos - dije entre dientes intentando controla la ira que me producía el verlos. Sin importarme que ellos me viesen me levanté y entré en la casa. No iba a seguir siendo espectador de sus arrumacos, no le daría el gusto.

Al día siguiente, Jasper y los chicos llegaron temprano a casa y como el anterior, nos metimos de lleno en el trabajo. Me sentía francamente bien con ellos, tanto, que no parecía que estuviésemos trabajando, a no ser por los cambios que se iban viendo en la casa.

También fui a comer con Jasper y de nuevo tuve que felicitar a la cocinera por sus albóndigas, sin duda, las más exquisitas que había probado. Algo me decía que el día que regresáramos a Atlanta, echaría mucho de menos la cocina de Alice..

El trato de Bella fue cordial, lo que en cierta manera me entristeció. La prefería a la defensiva, provocadora o retadora; pero estaba claro que ella también había madurado y si realmente quería resistirse a mí, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Con esa actitud no me sentía cómodo bromeándole, más bien, me limitaba a sonreírle y a intentar hacerle ver con la mirada lo mucho que me alegraba de verla; aunque ella sólo sonriese como lo hacía con cualquiera cliente.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron de la misma manera. Me levantaba, desayunaba, y con los chicos, emprendíamos un nuevo día de trabajo avanzando considerablemente en los arreglos de la casa. Ya todo el techo estaba terminado, las ventanas cambiadas, las tuberías revisadas y limpias, y la enorme grieta de la cocina había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba el arreglo de la valla y, como no, la pintura de toda la casa, tanto de exterior como del interior. Aunque después de pensarlo mucho, decidí dejar la pintura del interior para hacerlo yo. Apenas quedaban dos días de trabajo y yo necesitaría ocuparme en algo si no quería volverme loco. Necesitaba ese tiempo hasta poder conseguir que Bella volviese a sentir por mí lo mismo que había sentido antes, y que, cada día que pasaba, veía más lejano.

Con mi padre hablaba casi todo los días, entre otras, para tratar asuntos de la empresa, pero por él sabía que Bella se había estado quejando por mi llegada, incluso le reprochó a él. Aunque él siguió dándome ánimos para que no desesperara, que sabía que ella me amaba y que sería cuestión de tiempo que Bella se dejara llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mí.

Me levanté algo más tarde de lo habitual permitiendo que mi cuerpo, algo adolorido por el esfuerzo ejercido en esto último días, se recuperara. Era domingo, y a excepción de Bella, que sí tenía turno en el restaurante, todos los demás contábamos con un día libre.

Puse una cara de verdadero fastidio al ser consciente de ello cuando abrí los ojos y, pensativo, recorrí con la mirada el techo de mi habitación...Tenía que buscar algo en que ocuparme, no me hacía gracia el hecho de estar un domingo sólo, abatido, pensando continuamente que ella no estaba conmigo.

Mientras desayunaba mi vista viajó hacia el bosque que se abría paso tras la valla de nuestros jardines. Era conocido que los bosques de Forks eran de una gran belleza por la densa vegetación y ese clima húmedo que lo revestía de una monocromática escala de verdes. Dando la sensación de estar perdiéndose en un lugar casi jurásico por sus gigantescas y espectaculares coníferas cubiertas, casi en su totalidad, de un denso musgo, y rodeados de arbustos y helechos que le confería un aspecto mágico, como de cuento.

Inmediatamente la idea de adentrarme en él me sedujo. Es lo que echaba de menos de los bosques de mi tierra, de mi hacienda, perderme entre los pinos y cabalgar a lomos de mi pura sangre hasta llegar al río.

De pronto el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez allí hizo que me emocionara. Fueron sin duda alguna los días más felices de mi vida, y que lamentablemente, no pasaron de dos semanas; dos míseras semanas era el único tiempo en toda mi vida en el que me sentí completamente feliz y todo por ella… sólo por ella…

Dí un último sorbo a mi café y me levanté con el propósito de pasar el día reconociendo el lugar. Sería la mejor forma de superar este domingo solo.

Y así, tras vestirme adecuadamente y preparar una mochila con todo lo que pudiese necesita, me adentré desde la parte trasera de mi jardín en las entrañas del bosque.

No negaré que todo el tiempo Bella estuvo en mi cabeza. A cada paso que daba nos imaginaba a los dos caminando juntos por aquí, yo llevándola de la mano o ayudándola a subir por las grandes rocas que me encontraba en el camino o salteando las zanjas y charcas. Imaginaba su risa mientras oía mis malos chistes o su sonrojadas mejillas por el esfuerzo. Mi corazón se oprimía a cada pensamiento siendo consciente de que aún me quedaba mucho para poder disfrutar de ella.

Tanto caminé sumergido en mi propia fantasía con Bella, que no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que no llegué a un hermoso prado. Por un momento la imagen de Bella desapareció de mi cabeza para concentrarme en la hermosura del lugar. Era un prado extrañamente circular, donde el sol dejaba caer sus rayos libremente ya que no había un sólo árbol que se lo impidiese. Anduve por él hasta situarme justo en el centro y me dejé caer sobre la densa hierba. Miles de diminutas florecillas de colores violetas y azuladas me rodearon y me quedé fijo en las figuras que las nubes dibujaban en el cielo. Cerré por un instante los ojos y aspiré profundamente llenándome de ese aroma tranquilizador. Y de nuevo, como no podía ser de otra manera, la imagen de la mujer más hermosa volvió aparecer.

- Bella…- musité y mi corazón se encogió de nuevo. ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos!¡Cuánto la necesitaba! Vergonzosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rabillo de uno de mis ojos. Me daba tanta rabia que el destino se empeñara en tenernos separados. La amaba tanto, que dejé escapar un suspiro en forma de sollozo totalmente frustrado por no tenerla.

-¿Hasta cuándo? - grité hacia el cielo con el deseo de que alguien allí arriba se diese cuenta de mí y de mi desesperación-. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que vivir sin ella…? - No pude evitar sollozar sintiendo verdadero dolor ante esas palabras. Eran muchos años esperándola, anhelándola, amándola, y cuando algo parecía acercarnos, de nuevo el destino nos separaba -… ¿Hasta cuándo…? -. Esta vez mi voz se quebró…- ¿Es qué de verdad nuestro destino es estar separados? ¿por qué la amo tanto entonces? - Volví a gritar sorbiendo mis propias lágrimas.

- Mamá, si estás ahí viéndome, cuidándome… - dije llevando la mano a mi corazón, que parecía romperse a cada sollozo, deseando verdaderamente que ella fuera ese ángel que nos cuida -, dame una señal para saber si seguir o intentar hacer mi vida sin ella. Ya no puedo más mamá… Ayúdame, por favor…- De nuevo el llanto hizo que mi voz se rompiese.

Tras permanecer un rato allí desahogándome, me levanté y decidí volver. La caminata era larga, de al menos tres horas, y no quería que me cogiese la noche en este lugar. Finalmente llegué a casa antes de lo que imaginaba, seguramente, porque ahora no iba fantaseando, sino con toda mi concentración puesta en andar por el sitio adecuado para no desviarme del camino que había cogido hasta llegar al prado.

Tras darme una ducha me vestí con unos vaqueros y un camiseta. Necesitaba tomarme algo y aún, si me daba prisa, quizás podría ver a Bella antes de que saliese de su turno.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando, de pronto, los gritos de una chica me alertaron. Caminé hacía la parte trasera de la casa y pude ver a una chica morena gritando el nombre de otra chica, pero con una verdadera preocupación plasmada en su cara.

- ¡Sarah, Sarah!, ¿dónde estás cariño? - gritaba mirando por todos los recovecos del jardín.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunté acercándome a la valla que separaba mi jardín del de Bella…

- Qué ah… yo….- comenzó a titubear pero volvió a mira el reloj y de nuevo en su semblante apareció la preocupación… Me miró como dudando en si decirme o no, pero finalmente comenzó a hablar - es Sarah, mi pequeña, ha desaparecido -dijo sollozando..

- ¿Qué, su hija? - pregunté asombrado.

- La he dejado sólo un minuto, llamaron al teléfono y lo había olvidado dentro, sólo ha sido un minuto, pero cuando he vuelto ya no estaba - comenzó a decir entre llanto lo que me dificultaba la compresión.

Miré hacia donde me señalaba y en el jardín había una mantita con varios juguetes. En todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí nunca me había fijando en nada que me hiciese pensar que una niña vivía con Bella.

-No se preocupe …- me pausé esperando que ella me dijese su nombre.

- Leah, me llamo Leah - contestó ella.-. Pero no sé dónde pueda estar, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? La puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada, me cercioré de ello por eso la busco por aquí. Y si ha entrando en el bosque. Mi niña, ¡por Dios!, es tan solo un bebé, apenas ha aprendido a andar…- decía atropelladamente presa del pánico..

- Leah, ¡escúchame! - la tomé da las manos y traté que enfocara su atención en mí. - La encontraremos, entre los dos la encontraremos. ¿Dónde la has buscado? - le pregunté intentado centrarla de nuevo.

- Ella, mi pequeña estaba aquí, he mirado por todo el jardín, incluso he entrado de nuevo en casa por si ella me hubiese seguido, pero no está, mi niña… no está - decía de nuevo llorando desesperadamente - ya está oscureciendo, llevo buscándola veinte minutos. Tiene que estar asustada incluso tiene que tener hambre, ya es su hora de comer. Bella, tengo que llamar a Bella - seguía diciendo totalmente ajena a mí..

- Leah -volví a tomarla de los hombros para atraer de nuevo su atención en mí-, de nada sirve ponerse así, busca mejor una linterna y una manta. Revisa de nuevo la casa y yo comenzaré a buscarla por el bosque, si es tan pequeña, no habrá ido muy lejos -dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Esta bien, pero… ayúdeme, por favor… ¡ayúdeme!.

- Tranquila Leah, la encontraremos.

En cuanto la chica se metió dentro yo corrí a casa y busqué la linterna, tomé mi cazadora salí al patio trasero de nuevo y de un salto, pasé de mi jardín al de Bella. Aunque la chica me había asegurado que había registrado el jardín, decidí hacerlo de nuevo por si había dejado algún hueco sin revisar, los niños jugaban muchas veces a esconderse e incluso podría haberse quedado dormida ahí.

- ¡Sarah! - comencé a gritar su nombre mientras miraba por todos lados.

- No, no está en la casa - llegó diciendo Leah con una manta, una linterna y un biberón de agua. ¡Dios!, si que era pequeña si aún andaba con biberón. De pronto una sensación de angustia me invadió sólo de pensar que una hija mía desapareciese así.

- Vamos entonces - le dije señalando al bosque. De nuevo un sollozo brotó de su pecho pero me siguió asintiendo.

Entre los dos comenzamos a llamar a la pequeña mientras nos adentrábamos en el oscuro y frío bosque. Aunque aún no había anochecido, la poco luz que se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles apenas iluminaba el camino.

- No lo entiendo, es la primera vez que me hace algo así. ¿Y si se la han llevado? - comenzó a decir aterrorizada.

- No digas eso, esperemos que sólo haya sido una travesura - le dije para tranquilizarla - ¡Para! - le pedí de pronto cuando, enfocando hacía una parte en la que la tierra estaba embarrada, vi la huella de un pequeño zapatito… - Mira, esta huella ha de ser de ella, ha tomado este camino - dije señalando con la linterna.

- Dios mío, mi niña - volvió a decir llorando desesperadamente. -¡Sarah, mi niña!, ¿dime dónde estás?…¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah…!- gritaba sin cesar comenzando a caminar…

-¡ No, espera! Vas a borrar las huellas, déjame ir a mí delante - le dije impidiendo que diera un paso más. Ella me miró suplicante y yo le di un apretón en la mano para reconfortarla. Saber que tu hija está perdida en un bosque como este tenía que ser, verdaderamente, aterrador, y buscaba tranquilizarla de algún modo.

De nuevo comenzamos a llamarla a gritos mientras yo continuaba enfocando con la linterna las pequeñas huellas que habían en el embarrado camino. Hasta que el sonido de un llanto lastimoso llegó a nuestros oídos..

-¡Sarah, es ella! - gritó Leah tratando de pasarme aunque yo la frené de nuevo.

- ¡Espera!, escucha de dónde viene el llanto - le hice parar. Agudicé el oído y cuando de nuevo llegó el sonido señalé el camino - ¡Por ahí! - dije corriendo hacía él.

- ¡Sarah, ya vamos pequeña! - gritaba Leah.

El llanto cada vez era más audible, juraría que nos encontraríamos a unos cincuentas metros de ella pero… ¿hacia que dirección? Los árboles hacían que el sonido pareciese venir de cualquier lado. Volví a pararme para concéntrame de nuevo en el sonido.

- ¡Por ahí! - le indiqué de nuevo girando hacia la izquierda. Aún no entendía como una niña pequeña había llegado hasta tan lejos. De pronto el llanto se hizo más cercano, lo que al mismo tiempo fue más aprensivo. Era un llanto de verdadero dolor, estaba seguro que la pequeña estaba herida de alguna forma por lo que decidí apretar el paso para adelántame y evitar que la madre viera un escena desgarradora.

- ¡Sarah, ya voy cariño! - seguía gritando ella sin controlar su propio llanto.

Seguí mi camino, tuve que apartar varias ramas que impedían mi camino pero que sin duda, no la de un niño pequeño. Me adentré hacía la espesura siguiendo el llanto que cada vez era más y más cercano hasta que llegué a una especie de desnivel del terreno y allí, en lo profundo de una grieta, estaba la niña en una postura no muy correcta.

De un salto bajé por la cuesta, por donde debió precipitarse la pequeña, y llegué hasta ella.

En cuanto la vi, mi corazón se encogió. Era tan pequeña y su cara, toda manchada de barro y de las lágrimas que no dejaban de empapar y en churretear su rostro, la hacían parecer tan vulnerable, que me sobrecogió.

- Hola, pequeña Sarah - le dije suavizando mi voz mientras ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente provocándome una angustia importante.

Rápidamente la revisé; a primera vista se veía que se había dañado el brazo, tenia muchos arañazos sangrantes en su pequeñito brazo y su carita ,y su pierna izquierda había quedado en una mala postura lo que me hacía pensar que pudiera tener alguna fractura. La pequeña seguía llorando y temblando. Había caído a un lugar húmedo que la tenía completamente empapada.

- ¡Sarah, Sarah! - oía gritar a Leah que se había quedado rezagada y que se frenó nada más llegar al borde. - ¡Oh, Dios mío, mi niña! - gritó llevándose la mano a la boca mientras miraba aterrorizada la imagen de la niña en la grieta..

- Leah, debes tranquilizarte, tu hija te necesita entera. ¿Has traído el móvil? -. Yo con las prisas también había salido disparado sin él…

- No…no, sólo cogí la manta…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo cargaré con ella. Creo que tiene una pierna fracturada y el brazo presenta un fea herida, pero por lo demás está bien.

Leah volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca y la pequeña Sarah continuaba llorando dolorosamente.

- Tranquila mi niña, yo te sacaré de aquí - le decía mientras me acercaba a ella y pendiente en todo momento de hacerle el menor daño posible, la cogí y la arropé con mi cuerpo.

No puedo explicar la sensación tan desconcertante que sentí cuando su cuerpecito, casi helado, se pegó al mío. De pronto un deseo inconmensurable de protegerla me sobrevino. Y sin poder evitarlo… mis labios se fueron a su pequeña cabecita y la besé sintiendo de pronto como mis ojos se humedecían. No entendía lo que me estaba pasando. Era la primera vez que algo así me ocurría, como si algo en ella me llamase a cuidarla, a abrigarla, a protegerla.

Ella continuó llorando pero una de sus manitas se aferró, como si la vida le fuera en ello, de mi camiseta. Y regalándole una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla, cosa que pareció ocurrir ya que su llanto bajó de intensidad, me erguí con ella en brazos sacándola de esa maldita grieta en la que había caído, para subir hasta llegar a la altura de Leah.

Ella trató de cogerla pero le dije que era mejor que yo la llevase, temía que la piernecita la tuviese fracturada y cuanto menos movimientos le diésemos, menos sufriría la pequeña. Ella pareció quedarse conforme y después de ponerle por encima la mantita para abrigarla y pasarle por los labios el biberón para que tomase un poco de agua, regresamos por el mismo camino para llegar hasta el coche.

-No tengo el coche, Bella se lo llevó al trabajo esta mañana - me contestó cuando le dije si podía conducir ella.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, iremos en el mío - le contesté. Caminé hacia la parte trasera de mi casa y abrí la verja que daba acceso a ella, aún con la pequeña Sarah sollozando de dolor y temblando entre mis brazos, invité a Leah a que entrase en la casa , cogiese las llaves del coche de la entrada y le pedí que condujera el mío.

Ella no dudó en hacer todo lo que le pedía y en menos de diez minutos llegamos a la puerta del hospital. Ni siquiera esperé a que ella abriese la puerta por mi. Sarah se estaba adormeciendo y algo me decía que eso no era bueno. Corrí con ella lo que provocó que una mueca de dolor se pintara en su carita toda manchada de barro, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo con más intensidad.

Entré gritando pidiendo ayuda y enseguida varias enfermeras y un doctor salieron de una habitación y me indicaron el camino hacia un box .

- ¿Qué le ha pasado Señor, es su hija? - comenzó a preguntarme una de las enfermeras.

- No, no… es de una vecina, ha caído en una zanja en el bosque… No sabemos cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero no más de media hora - traté de explicarle mientras llegábamos al lugar indicado y me pedía que la dejase sobre la camilla.

La pequeña se resistió a que la dejase agarrada asustada a mi camiseta. Tuve que abrir sus deditos para que me soltara, lo que me encogía el corazón, sobretodo, cuando comenzó a llorar por su mamá. Tanto las enfermeras como el médico trataban de tranquilizarla pero ella estaba muy asustada y seguía llorando sin pausa. Lo que me partía el alma.

En un principio me pidieron que saliese, pero al ver el estado de la niña, cambiaron de opinión y me pidieron que me quedara con ella. Y así lo hice, aunque ella seguía llamando desconsoladamente a su mamá.

Unos minutos más tarde, Leah llegó donde estábamos y se colocó al otro lado de la pequeña, provocando un alivio inmediato por mi parte, ya que al menos ahora estaba con su mamá; pero desconcertantemente, la niña seguía llamando a su mamá aún cuando ella trataba de consolarla.

- Mami… mamá… mami - lloraba dolorosamente. Lo que seguía partiéndome el alma por no poder hacer nada para consolarla. Pero no lo entendía, ¿por qué lo hacía si estaba con ella?, ¿será que no la reconocía?.. pensé con temor de que se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabecita y le estuviera provocando algo de amnesia.

- Ya Sarah, tranquila mi niña - le susurraba ella pero la niña parecía no oírla.

El doctor y las enfermeras trataban de inmovilizarla para poder reconocerla, pero ella se removía entre alaridos de dolor e insistía llamando a su mamá.

- No puedo verla así, por favor Edward, quédate con ella, tengo que volver a llamar - me pidió Leah angustiada; y aunque me quedé asombrado por su petición, me acerqué de nuevo a la camilla y traté de llamar la atención de la pequeña.

- Ya pequeña, tranquila, ¿sabes? , eres una pequeña muy valiente - comencé a decirle y mi voz pareció tranquilizarla. Aunque ella se removía y volvía a llamar a su mamá cada vez que las enfermeras trataban de inyectarle algo…

- Necesitamos que esté tranquila, ¿puede conseguir que se relaje? - me pidió una de las enfermeras.

De pronto recordé una de las nanas que había compuesto en mi piano. Era en el tiempo en el que el recuerdo de Bella colmaba mis días, y el deseo de tener hijos con ella, me hacía crearlas. Y así, dejando mi vergüenza a un lado, comencé a tararear la nana mirándola y acariciando su carita, provocando que la pequeña fuera remitiendo su llanto hasta quedarse hipando totalmente perdida en una mirada cruzada con la mía.

No aparté ni un segundo mi ojos de ella, intentando infundirle tranquilidad, sin dejar de entonar ni una sola nota de la dulce nana. Era curioso, pero ahora que me fijaba más, juraría que el color de sus ojos era exactamente igual a los míos. Y a pesar de la angustia que me producía verla llorar a causa del dolor, no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando me fijé en lo graciosa y tierna que se veía su carita toda machada de barro.

De pronto, la imagen de otra cara manchada de barro se me hizo presente. Cómo es posible que todo me lleve a ella, incluso la cara de esta pequeña se me hacia tan parecida a la de ella… En verdad estaba en serios problemas, mi obsesión por Bella rozaba lo imposible…

Mientras Sarah parecía cada vez más tranquila escuchando mi nana y aceptando mis caricias, las enfermeras hicieron su trabajo. Le cogieron una vía y le pusieron suero, con una gasa húmeda comenzaron a limpiar la herida de su bracito, provocando que de nuevo un pucherito se pintara en sus labios a modo de protesta. Mi corazón se encogió al verla.

- No le hagan daño, por favor -. Les pedí sin saber porqué, sólo tenía la necesidad de evitarle cualquier tipo de dolor.

- No se preocupe -contestó una enfermera con una sonrisa comprensiva-, le hemos suministrado un calmante en el suero para relajarla e impedir que la cura le duela mucho. Yo le devolví una sonrisa agradecida y volví a enfocarme en la pequeña que seguía sin apartar los ojos de mí. Una vez limpia la herida del brazo, el doctor decidió que necesitaba puntos, así que , me pidieron que le sujetara el bracito ya que parecía confiar en mí, para poder ponerle un poco de anestesia.

Yo tragué el nudo que se me formó de nuevo en la garganta y obedecí, seguí hablándole y cantándole mientras el médico hacía su trabajo. De nuevo un gemido de dolor brotó de su labios cuando le inyectaron la anestesia pero yo me puse de modo que ella quedaba entre mis brazos y continué cantándole. Ella volvió a enfocar sus ojos en los mío, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas a través de los cuales podía ver su miedo, lo que me provocó una gran angustia pero le sonreí intentando darle ánimo, hacerle ver que yo estaba ahí y que no la dejaría solita y ella pareció entenderlo y se dejó hacer.

Una vez que le curaron su bracito y le desinfectaron los arañazos que tenía por todo su cuerpecito. Le revisaron la pierna y finalmente no era una fractura, sino una torcedura. Se la vendaron para inmovilizarla por unos días y me dijeron que esperara al menos media hora antes de llevármela a casa.

Me extrañó que su madre aún no hubiese aparecido, aunque sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que salió de la habitación donde cuidaban a su pequeña. La intervención de las enfermeras había sido excelente y ahora, la pequeña Sarah, se aferraba media adormecida a mi camiseta, mientras un cable la conectaba a una bolsa de suero.

- ¡Sarah!, ¿dónde está mi hija?, ¡Sarah! -oí de pronto un alboroto fuera de la habitación. Por un momento me pareció oír la voz de Bella, pero volví a enfocar mi vista en la pequeña, que por ahora, acaparaba todos mis pensamientos. Se veía tan hermosa y dulce. Acaricié una vez más su suave rostro y traté de quitarle otra mancha de barro que tenía en su mejilla. Por un momento me pregunté, cómo hubiese sido tener una hija así, una hija con Bella… pero eso era algo que aún no podía ser, aunque esperaba que muy pronto pudiera tener en mis brazos a mi propia hija…

- ¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está ? -. De nuevo esa voz atormentada, cada vez se oía más cercana y cada vez me sonaba más a la de ella.

De pronto, la pequeña comenzó a removerse entre mis brazos y poniendo un pucherito comenzó a llorar llamando de nuevo a su mamá…

- Mami…mamá… mami…-lloriqueaba con los ojos colmados de lagrimas mirando hacia la puerta.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y yo me quedé petrificado cuando vi aparecer a Bella, con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, con el pánico pintando en su cara y corriendo hacia la pequeña que aún permanecía en mis brazos.

- Sarah, mi amor, ya estoy aquí mi niña, ya estoy aquí - dijo llegando hasta nosotros y prácticamente arrancarme la niña de los brazos.

La pequeña Sarah rompió en lágrimas pero se aferró fuertemente al cabello de Bella escondiendo su carita en ella. Bella se mecía con la pequeña entre los brazos y le repetía una y otra vez… "Ya estoy aquí, mi vida, mamá ya está aquí"

Yo me aparté dejándoles espacio, pero permanecí en la habitación totalmente atónito ante la imagen. ¿Bella era su madre? Aún no podía creerlo. Bella tenía una hija. De pronto otro nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta, una presión dolorosa se me instaló en la sien y mi corazón se encogió. ¿Bella era la madre de la pequeña Sarah?

Pero… ¿cuándo? ¿con quién? Me preguntaba sintiendo de nuevo como mi corazón se contraía. No podía apartar mis ojos de ellas. De pronto entendí porqué me resultaba tan familiar, porqué me habían venido esos recuerdos. Ahora que las tenía cerca podía ver las similitudes, pero… esa pequeña, no contaría con más de un año, quizás un poco más.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a marcha forzada intentando asimilar mi reciente descubrimiento. Hacía dos años que ella se había marchado, y al menos que se embarazara justo después de irse, no le encontraba explicación, a menos, a menos… No, no podía ser, ¿Sería posible que esa pequeña…? Entonces recordé sus ojos, esos ojos, ese color de ojos era exactamente igual a los míos. Sin poder evitarlo busqué con la mirada a Bella con una pregunta implícita en ella.

Ella, como si de una atracción se tratase, levantó la vista y la clavó en la mía. Y ahí no me quedaron dudas, esa mirada de culpabilidad lo decía todo...

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. ¡Ay, Dios mío! que lo ha descubierto...Y pobre mi pequeña Sarah que manera más mala para conocer a su padre ...Y que lindo como él la ha tratado, como desde el principio sintió algo especial, algo que le enternecia, algo que le llamaba a protegerla...aissn..si es que la sangre tira mucho...

Ahora bien, ¿cómo creéis que va a reaccionar Edward? ¿y Bella? ¿Discutirán? ¿La odiará de nuevo? ¿será algo imperdonable para él?...¡Ahhh! que tensión. Ya estoy deseando saber que explicación le da Bella, porque...¿llegará a ver explicación...?

Bueno preciosas, espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; A Bella Cullen; Sarah-Crish Cullen; Milhoja; NaChiKa Cullen; yasmin-cullen; tany cullen; AnndieCullenM; Itzel; Paaameeelaaa; Dreams Hunter; beluchiss; mariees; Sky Lestrange ; Aliena Cullen; gbyaln; evecullen94; cutita2; Areli Pattirson; samyzoe; Nurymisu; SerenitySey; Cullen Vigo; EdwardKaname; deandramari ; NuRySh; EdbEll CuLLen; alicia; EdithCullen71283; mariclau; jupy; Sieg-93; maddycullen; litzy; JosWeasleyC; Iare; toat86; BeeLaDarcy; Saha Denali ; vivi S R; Pacita Delitah Cullen; Angie Masen; hilarycullen17; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;VictoriamarieHale; klaxi; mmenagv; themis78; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; L'Amelie; AnaGabrielaMora; LeidaJim; Addy Ortiz; Pretty in the Sky; Krystel01; gpattz; Partisan11; Yeya Cullen ; anita cullen;Andy'XoxO; BlackCullen; Julimuliluli Zwein Siten;Katlyn cullen; LoreMolina; Tamynna; ludgardita; anónimo; Blapagu; indacea; Claudhia Lady Cullen; Karla Masen Lasso; Mon de Cullen; nany87; robsten-pattison; Samy Cullen Black; est cullen; Ara Cullen; Enichepi; EmilioLT; anamart05; GrayLife . Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.

Gracias preciosas, me he divertido muchísimo con vuestros rr...sois geniales. También gracias a todas las que me añadís a favorito y a las alerta, tambien a todas esas chicas que leéis en silencio. Me alegra que os esté gustando aunque me encantaría conoceros. Y bienvenida a todos los que os incorporáis a la historia, especialmente a ti, mi niño preferido, despues de Edward, claro, y mi marido...y mi perro...bueno no, mi perro que no que se mea en todo los quicios de las puertas ¬¬ , Emilio,

En fin mis niñas, ahora si os dejo y ¡ahhhhh! os aseguro que el próximo es...uuff...como es ...

Un beso preciosa, especialmente a mis reques de mi alma, espero que me de tiempo a subir al club...

Hasta el miércoles chicas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola, guapísimas!... Ay Dios, me moría por poneros ya este capi ¬¬**

**Así que... preciosas, sin más dilatación,**

**_os dejo con el 7º capi, no me odiéis, por favor._**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición<strong>

Capítulo VII

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y de nuevo me fijé en la pequeña. Ahora, si me fijaba bien, hasta el color del pelo era parecido al mío, sólo que el barro lo oscurecía.

Bella bajó de nuevo la mirada a su pequeña y al verla más tranquila le sonrió tristemente. Seguí de pie, inmóvil, tratando de digerirlo todo. Mil cosas comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza. Mil preguntas, mil reproches. Pero una sola realidad. Sarah era mi hija, mi hija y de Bella.

El doctor entró de nuevo en la habitación y al verla con Sarah en los brazos, le preguntó si ella era la madre. Ella lo confirmó y volvió su mirada por un segundo a mí, de nuevo pareció entristecida, apenada, pero enseguida la volvió a él.

El doctor le explicó todo; desde los puntos que le habían tenido que coger en el brazo hasta el esguince que presentaba en el tobillo. Y le dio las indicaciones que debía seguir para su recuperación en casa. Ella no perdió detalle de nada, incluso pude ver como su cara se contaría de dolor cuando el médico le explicaba lo valiente que fue recibiendo los puntos.

Finalmente el doctor salió de la habitación y nos quedamos solos. En esta ocasión, Bella evitó mi mirada, y notaba que estaba intranquila. Yo seguía fijando la vista en ellas, incapaz de asimilar que esa mujer, la mujer que amaba como jamás había amado a nadie, me había dado una hija, pero que también… me la había ocultado.

De pronto recordé la conversación que había escuchado en el restaurante. Fue entonces cuando fui consciente de que hablaban de Sarah, y recordé el temor que ella tenía de que yo lo supiera, lo que de pronto comenzó a decepcionarme. Ella me había ocultado adrede algo tan importante como que tenía una hija. La vez anterior debió decirme que era padre y en cambio se calló. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así? Me sentía profundamente herido y decepcionado. Ella era mi hija, yo tenía derecho a saberlo.

Bella pareció darse cuenta de mi debate metal y haciendo ruido llamó mi atención. La pequeña, que se había quedado dormida, se removió inconforme.

- Tenemos que hablar -dije al fin cuando vi que me miraba apenada, lo que no impidió que mi tono sonora con dureza.

- Lo sé, pero necesito ir a casa antes; Sarah necesita su baño y descansar -contestó e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta que si lo hacía sin ayuda, la niña podría lastimarse-. ¿Me… me ayudas? -me pidió.

Yo me acerqué a ella y pasé, algo indeciso, una de mis manos por detrás de su espalda y con la otra, la ayude a incorporase hasta que uno de sus pies tocó el suelo sin esfuerzo de su parte, procurando que Sarah permaneciera en la misma postura.

- Gracias…- musitó ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa cuando, tomándola por la cintura, la ayudé a bajarse y cogí su bolso para que ella pudiera cargar sin problemas a la niña.

La seguí en silencio hasta el coche, su coche; Leah nos interceptó a medio camino y me quitó las cosas de Bella para cargarlas ella. Apenas cruzaba la vista con Bella, estaba seguro que se sentía culpable. Pero yo seguí en silencio escoltándolas hasta el coche.

Con cuidado, Bella dejó a Sarah en su asiento infantil y, cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien sujeta y cómoda, cerró la puerta y le hizo una señal a Leah para que entrara en el coche.

-Dame una hora para que acomode a la niña y luego ven a casa -. Me dijo sin titubear, supuse por el tono que en el camino hacia el coche había estando pensando en cómo abordar la cuestión, y en cierta forma lo agradecí, ni yo mismo era capaz de reaccionar ante tal descubrimiento, y las consecuencia que esto originaba.

Yo simplemente asentí, aún en silencio. Todo esto me tenía en un estado casi de zombi. Incapaz de asimilarlo.

Ella se despidió y después de echar otro vistazo a la niña arrancó, pero antes de emprender la marcha volvió a mirarme desde su ventanilla, yo aún permanecía de pie junto a ella.

- Gracias, Edward, gracias por encontrar y cuidar de mi pequeña - me dijo mirándome con los ojos cristalinos tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

- No tienes porque dármelas Bella, me alegro de que… Sarah esté bien - le confesé por primera vez y también por primera vez me sentí violento. Para mí seguía siendo Sarah, no mi hija… y eso me entristeció, saber que me había perdido los primero meses de la vida de mi primera hija me estaba causando un profundo y desconocido dolor…

Ella asintió apenada sorbiendo por la nariz y tratando de limpiar una de las lágrimas que se había escurrido de sus ojos, y finalmente aceleró saliendo rumbo a casa.

Yo, lentamente, caminé hacía mi coche y por unos minutos me quedé allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, agarrando fuertemente el volante y pasando una y otra vez el momento en el que encontré a mi pequeña en aquella inmunda grieta. Sí, eso era, mi pequeña. De pronto el corazón se me encogió al ser consciente de que no rescataba a la hija de la vecina, sino a mi propia hija; que no era una niña cualquiera la que lloraba dolorosamente entre mis brazos, sino mi propia hija; que no era una niña cualquiera la que se aferraba a mi camiseta y se tranquilizaba con mi canto, sino mi propia hija..

Golpeé repetidamente el volante, sintiéndome frustrado. ¿Por qué? Necesitaba respuestas. Y entonces recordé a mi padre. ¿Por qué no me había dicho él que tenía una hija?, él debía saberlo, él estuvo una semana aquí y volvió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Arranqué preso de la ira y conduje todo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la casa. No pude evitar mirar hacia la habitación de Bella y justo la de al lado estaba con la luz encendida; deduje que esa era la habitación de mi hija. Sí… mi hija, tenía que ir acostumbrándome a sentirla así, porque a partir de hoy iba a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla, por recuperar el tiempo perdido, por recuperarlas a las dos…

Entré corriendo a la casa y busqué el móvil que había dejado en la mesa del salón.

-_Hola hijo, ¿cómo va todo por ahí?_ -preguntó mi padre como de costumbre.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía una hija? - le reproché como única respuesta.

- _Edward…-_ mi nombre sonó como un suspiro cansado - _ya veo que por fin lo has descubierto. Lo siento, no puedo decirte más, que lo siento_ - me confesó.

- ¿Pero por qué? - mi voz salió temblorosa, y no era para menos, me estaba rompiendo justo en este momento, justo delante de mi padre - ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en separarme de lo que más quiero? -pregunté totalmente abatido dejándome caer en el sofá y sintiendo como unas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-_ Se lo prometí Edward, se lo juré. Ella no quería que te enterases. Bella te teme, hijo, recuerda todo lo que pensaste de ella, y tu manera de actuar por creerla mi amante._

- Pero yo..

- _Ella teme que en un arrebato de rabia se la quites. Es lo único que tiene, Edward, no puedes culparla por sentirse así.._

- Debiste de habérmelo dicho -volví a reclamarle.

-_ No te lo dije abiertamente, hijo, pero cuando supe que Sarah era tu hija, regresé. Bella también trató de hacerla pasar desapercibida para mí, llevó la niña a casa de una amiga en la Push, pero una tarde que creí que ella trabajaba, me dio por visitar la playa y las encontré. Y no pudo negármelo. Esa niña, a pesar de los rasgos de Bella, tiene mucho de ti, recuerda que yo te conozco desde que naciste_.

- ¿Ella trato de ocultártelo a ti también? -pregunté sorprendido.

-_ No la juzgues, Edward, no cometas el mismo error dos veces. No la recuperarás así. Y yo quiero que me traigas a casa a mi hija y a mi nieta. Es dónde tienen que estar_ -. Casi me suplicó.

- No te preocupes papá, intentaré llevar esta situación lo mejor que pueda - le contesté sinceramente aunque me iba a costar digerir esta nueva situación.

- _Sólo piensa que de ti, de tu control, depende que tu mujer y tu hija vuelvan contigo. No lo estropees._

- Tranquilo. Y gracias por hacerme venir, papá. Jamás lo hubiese sabido de no haber venido, ¿verdad? -pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- _Si Edward, Bella estaba dispuesta a irse si se enteraba que tú sabías de la existencia de Sarah._

De pronto un temor en forma de escalofrío me hizo inclinarme.- ¡Mierda! - proferí al ser consciente de que Bella podría estar marchándose justo en este momento y volvería a desaparecer de mi vida y ahora con mi hija también...

- Tengo que dejarte papá, luego te llamo - me despedí y corté inmediatamente la conversación. Cogí las llaves del coche por si acaso y salí disparado para la casa de Bella.

Comencé a golpear la puerta frenéticamente, una y otra vez… y nada, la puerta no se abría. El temor de que Bella me hubiese engañado y hubiera aprovechado este tiempo para huir, me atravesó de pies a cabeza. Comencé a rodear la casa mirando por las ventanas, pero nada, no se veía ni se oía nada. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera y giré el pomo temiendo que estuviera cerrada, pero afortunadamente la puerta se abrió. Entré en la casa con cautela, pendiente de cualquier señal. Al principio la llamé pero al ver que no respondía finalmente decidí subir las escaleras. Con verdadera ansiedad comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que suponía de mi pequeña y lo que vi… me dejó maravillado…

Bella estaba dormida con nuestra pequeña en sus brazos y sobre una mecedora. Un biberón de leche reposaba sobre la mesita que había al lado.

No puede evitar sonreír mientras mis ojos comenzaban a picar emocionado. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Y ahí lo supe, esa era la señal que le había pedido a mi madre. Emocionado, no pude evitar mirar hacia arriba, como si mi vista pudiera atravesar el techo e ir más allá hasta estar frente a ella. "Gracias mamá" dije para mí deseando de todo corazón que llegara hasta ella. Ahora lo tenía claro, nada ni nadie me separaría de ellas, nada… ni nadie. Esta era mi familia.

- Ed… Edward..-salió de pronto de los labios de Bella. Yo creí que me había sorprendido mirándolas y mi corazón comenzó a latir ansioso, pero no, ella permanecía dormida, estaba soñando, ¡soñaba conmigo! Y eso me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Aunque ella lo negara, yo seguía siendo el único hombre al que había amado, como decía en su nota, y al que siempre amaría.

Impulsado por una necesidad desmesurada de sentirla, me acerqué a ellas y con toda la devoción que sentía en mi corazón por ella, acaricié su mejilla, recibiendo una, casi inapreciable, sonrisa; lo que me hizo sonreír y cerrar los ojos para almacenar esa sensación que el contacto con su piel me provocaba. Volví abrir los ojos y esta vez acaricie a mi pequeña. ¡Era tan suave! De pronto sentí que mi pecho se inflaba. Yo era el padre de esta criatura tan perfecta. Y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas.

Me quedé por unos segundos embobado en la que se había convertido en mi pequeña princesita y cuando volví mi vista a Bella la sorprendí mirándome, lo que me hizo separarme abruptamente de ellas.

- Creí haberte dicho que me dieras una hora - me reprendió ella sin levantar apenas la voz y mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

- Lo siento Bella, pero… temí que volvieras a desaparecer, me iré si quieres y volveré luego - me disculpé, decidí ser sincero con ella.

- No…no… ya que estás aquí, pero será mejor que me esperes abajo, aún no me he cambiado - dijo sonrojándose.

Hasta ese momento no me había fijado que aún llevaba el uniforme.

- Claro, por supuesto -contesté y me dispuse a irme cuando de nuevo me llamó.

-Edward… -No negaré que el escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me hacia saltar el corazón-. ¿Me ayudarías?, no quiero moverla mucho - me pidió nuevamente apenada.

- Claro - volví a responderle y me apresuré para llegar a su lado; pasé de nuevo mi brazo tras su espalda, esta vez sintiendo como mi mano ardía al contacto con su cuerpo, y tiré de ella para que tuviera que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Mi pequeña volvió a removerse inquieta y de su pechito brotó un suspiro entrecortado. Lo que a Bella la hizo mirarla con una mueca de tristeza.

- Mi niña, lo que habrá sufrido… - musitó aprensivamente acariciando con el dedo delicadamente su sonrojada y magullada mejilla.

- Es una bebé muy valiente Bella, y muy hermosa - Me atreví decir, lo que provocó una sonrisa en sus labios. Por fin me ganaba una sonrisa de su parte.

- Gracias -respondió agradecida - y es cierto, es la niña más hermosa del mundo - confirmó con orgullo, un orgullo que yo mismo sentí al sentirme, en parte, responsable de su belleza.

Aunque me costó horrores separarme de ella, aparte mi mano de su espalda cuando ya estuvo de pie; sólo me permití rodear la cunita y ver como ella colocaba a nuestra pequeña, como si fuera una muñequita de cristal, sobre la cuna.

"Nuestra pequeña" que bien sonaba eso, pensé mientras sentía una corriente de calor, de un agradable calor, recorrer cada una de mis venas…

- Espero que no le duela mucho el bracito durante la noche -musitó apenada mientras la arropaba con la mantita.

- Yo también lo espero -susurré sin apartar la vista de ese pequeño ángel que dormía como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Será mejor que bajemos -susurró provocando que mi mirada, que se había quedado perdida mirando embelesado a mi pequeña, se clavase de nuevo en ella -. Ponte cómodo Edward, sólo tardaré unos minutos.

Yo asentí atreviéndome a acariciar la mejilla de mi pequeña una vez más antes de irme. Y de nuevo clavé la mirada en Bella, agradeciéndole de algún modo que me permitiera estar ahí… con ella.

Dejamos a la pequeña durmiendo y mientras Bella se cambiaba yo me permití el lujo de curiosear por la casa.

Un remolino de emociones comenzó a envolverme cuando ví algunas fotos de mi pequeña colocadas por los muebles. Las había desde que era apenas una recién nacida, hasta una de su primer cumpleaños.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco cuando fui consciente que yo no estuve presente en el primer cumpleaños de mi pequeña, y que en cambio, si lo estuvo él. En la foto aparecían todos detrás de ella, que miraba sonriente una tarta hermosa que portaba una velita. Cuánto hubiese dado por haber sido testigo de ese momento. Suspiré apenado con el retrato en la mano, acariciando la carita de mi pequeña, y de su madre, que estaba justo detrás de ella y que, aunque portaba su mejor sonrisa, sus ojos lucían apagados.

- No ha sido fácil -Me sorprendió su voz desde la escalera. Enseguida regresé el retrato a la estantería y enfoqué mi vista en ella. Me sentía ansioso, no lo negaré, quería saber, pero por otra parte, tenía miedo de que lo que dijese terminara separándonos más de lo que ya lo estábamos.

- Ven, necesito un café, ¿te apetece uno? - me ofreció invitándome a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Me vendría bien, la verdad -contesté un poco tímido.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y caminó hacia la cocina. Me invitó a que me sentara y comenzó a preparar el café. Yo no apartaba la vista de ella, pero era incapaz de hablar. En mi cabeza, mil preguntas se arremolinaba y ella parecía estar en la misma situación. Finalmente, la oí suspirar largamente y sin llegar a darse la vuelta, comenzó a decir:

- Te preguntarás porqué no te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? - Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Sí, me lo pregunto -contesté sin saber que más decir.

- No supe que estaba embarazada hasta la segunda falta… -comenzó a contarme mientras servía el café en las tazas; parecía como si el hecho de estar haciendo algo le diese valor, así que no me molesté por ello-, y te aseguro que cuando lo supe… me quise morir -confesó sin llegar a mirarme. Pude ver como su mano temblaba mientras añadía un poco de leche en una de las tazas-. ¿Solo o con leche? -preguntó interrumpiendo se relato.

- Solo, por favor -contesté ansioso porque continuara.

Ella terminó de preparar los dos cafés, y tomando aire profundamente, se giró y caminó con la bandeja hasta dejarla sobre la mesa.

Al mirar sus ojos pude ver como de nuevo estaban cristalinos. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, necesitaba saber aunque eso le causase dolor..

- Por favor, Edward, no me juzgues a la ligera - me pidió suplicante.

- Continua, por favor - le pedí convenciéndome a mí mismo que debería de tratar de entenderla. Ella pareció dudar por un instante, pero finalmente continuó…

- Cuando me enteré, me sentí realmente asqueada, un monstruo. ¡Eras mi hermano!, ¡me había quedado embarazada de mi hermano!, ponte en mi lugar -me pidió levantando por primera ver los ojos del café para enfocarlos en los mío-. Porque de eso estaba completamente segura… -sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en el café e incluso puede ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban -… jamás he estado con otro hombre.

De pronto, saber eso, me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Bella sólo había sido mía y aunque era un egoísta por pensar así, realmente me sentía honrado.

-Bella… -musité su nombre emocionado.

-Pero eso lo hacia todo más difícil -continuó diciendo-. Ahora no sólo tenía que buscarme la vida para mí, sino que también tenía que cuidar de un hijo; un hijo producto de un incesto, por lo que jamás debía conocer a su padre… - dijo apretando sus labios cuando estos le empezaron a temblar tratando de controlarlos.

- Puedo entender que te sintieras así antes, Bella… -le dije de la manera más compresiva que podía-, pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando supiste la verdad? -le reproché.

Realmente me dolía que cuando supo que no éramos hermanos, aún me negara la existencia de mi hija. "Mi hija," ¡Dios!, cada vez me sonaba mejor y me hacía sentir más feliz de saber que lo era.

- Por miedo Edward -contestó sin levantar la vista del café. Yo clavé mi mirada en ella. Temía que dijera eso, pero realmente quería saberlo por su boca.

- No lo entiendo Bella, ¿miedo de qué? -pregunté apenado- .Vine por ti, desde que supe que te habías ido, te he estado buscando. ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes Bella? Te amo, siempre te ha amado y dudo que lo deje de hacer algún día -. Le confesé con el corazón en la mano...

- Pero eso no te impidió odiarme y hacerme daño… -me cortó clavando sus ojos en mí rebosando de lágrimas - o ya olvidaste como me trataste cuando…

- ¡Enloquecí, Bella! -le grité cortándola esta vez yo - Enloquecí… -volví a repetirle bajando considerablemente la voz, roto de dolor al recordar aquellos momentos -. ¿Acaso no crees, qué pensar que la mujer que amas es la amante de tu padre, no es para enloquecer…?

- Aún no entiendo como llegaste a esa conclusión -musitó ella sin apartar la mirada de mi-. Qué quieres que piense, Edward, llegaste a creer que prefería a tu padre, que lo que buscaba era el dinero, ¿así es como esperas que crea en el amor que sientes por mí?

- Yo os vi -dije de nuevo con un hilo de voz -. Me dijiste que esperabas a alguien y os vi abrazándoos, los celos me cegaron, Bella.

- Abrazaba a mi padre, al único ser que tenía en mi vida Edward, y al que pedí que no dijera nada para protegerte… - me confesó comenzando a llorar.

- Protegerme Bella, ¿de qué?- le reproché negando con la cabeza, aún seguía sin entender sus verdaderos motivos.

- De sentirte tan sucio como yo me sentía - dijo rompiendo en lágrimas.

Podía entenderla, quería entenderla, pero sólo podía pensar en una cosa, en todo lo que nos hubiéramos ahorrado de haber dejado que supiese esa verdad a media.

- Si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, Bella -le dije tratando de contener mi propio dolor -. Y aunque hubiese sido verdad, yo me hubiese ido contigo a cualquier sitio, no me hubiera importado que fueras mi medio hermana, te amo a ti, nadie tenía porque saber que lo éramos.

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso. Que fácil lo ves todo, Edward, pero te recuerdo que te fuiste, me dejaste la misma tarde en la que me entregué a ti, y nunca volviste - me reprochó sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

- Mi madre enfermó Bella, ni siquiera me dejaron volver a la hacienda-dije desesperado dejándome envolver por los recuerdos-. Esos años fueron un infierno para mí, tu recuerdo era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, quería volver, pero mi padre insistía en que debía pasar el tiempo con mi madre, y no tenía excusa Bella, ni siquiera sabía si seguirías allí -. Mi voz se quebró sumergido entre los recuerdos.

- Edward, yo me vi sola, te extrañaba, cada noche lloraba deseando que regresaras pero los meses seguían pasando, y a los meses le siguieron los años. Y cuando mi madre… cuando ella…

- Bella…-De nuevo su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios cuando comencé a ser consciente de todo su dolor.

- Edward, toda mi vida quise saber quien era mi padre, aunque mi madre y mi abuela se desvivían por mí, sentía esa necesidad. Pero te juro que cuando lo supe, lo odié, no sabes lo que supuso para mi saber que éramos hermanos.

- Pero no lo somos Bella, ahora no hay nada que nos impida ser felices - le dije mirándola intensamente, con la esperanza de que recapacitara -. Podemos empezar de cero.

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles Edward, no soy libre -dijo apenada-. Jake se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Él, ha sido paciente, sigue siendo paciente. El no se marcha, no desaparece, y quiere mucho a Sarah… - Escucharla decir eso me hizo sentir un dolor inmenso.

- Pero… yo ….yo te amo Bella. Y Sarah es mi hija… no de él.

- Y no te lo negaré -respondió tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que, a estas alturas, corrían sin restricción por sus mejillas -, pero no me pidas que lo deje todo, apenas hemos compartido dos semanas de nuestra vida juntos. Con Jake llevo dos meses como pareja. El es constante, y se ha ganado un pedacito de mi corazón…

Cuanto dolía oírla decir eso, pero no me iba a dar por vencido.

- ¿Lo amas?

- Lo quiero y él me quiere.

- No te he preguntado eso, Bella… ¿lo amas?

- Puedo llegar a amarlo.

- ¡Mientes! y lo sabes - le reproché levantándome súbitamente.

Ella me miró desconcertada y me siguió.

- Si no lo amas, no serás feliz con él -le aseguré.

- A ti te he amado siempre y nunca lo he sido Edward -contestó con frialdad, y tenía que reconocer que era una verdad como un templo-. De que me ha servido amarte - volvió a repetir mientras las lágrimas seguían empapando su rostro.

- Nunca quise hacerte daño, Bella, yo te amo…

- Lo siento Edward, lamento mucho todo esto, será mejor que regreses a Atlanta, podemos intentar ser amigos…

- Yo no puedo ser amigo tuyo Bella, no podría estar a tu lado y no desear besarte - me acerqué a ella y ella viendo mis intenciones retrocedió.

- No lo hagas Edward, por favor, ahora estoy con Jake, no quiero hacerle daño, no soy así.

- Podemos ser felices juntos Bella, yo sé que tú me sigues amando.

- No…yo…

- No lo niegues. Sé que me amas - volví acercarme a ella a pesar de su resistencia. Ella volvió a pegar sus manos en mi pecho buscando esa separación, pero yo insistir hasta sentir su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío -. Sé que aún me amas, no puedes engañarme… -seguí susurrando pegando esta vez mi cara contra su mejilla, sintiendo en el acto el calor de su piel traspasando la mía-, sé que me deseas, Bella, lo veo en tus ojos, lo siento en la forma en la que tu respiración se acelera cada vez que me acerco a ti -le susurré al oído sin llegar a apartar mi cara de la de ella, llevando mis manos a su cintura y acariciándola, deseándola como nunca en ese preciso instante.

Tanto su respiración como la mía se aceleraron y eso me impulsó a buscar sus labios.

Pero ella nos separó abruptamente antes de que ellos hicieran contacto, lo que me dejó totalmente frustrado.

- ¡No, no lo hagas Edward! -gritó al separarse-, no puedes venir y besarme cada vez que te venga en gana -me reprochó mirándome con los ojos encendidos. Podía ver el deseo en ellos, pero también el reproche, lo que me hizo alejarme de ella apenado-. Respétame Edward, no estoy sola, le debo respeto a… a mi novio - musitó con los ojos repleto de lágrimas.

- No me importa -contesté convencido mirándola con tristeza - no me importa cuanto tenga que esperarte, pero no me iré sin ti, ni sin mi hija-. Le aseguré sin aparatar mi mirada ni un ápice de ella.

- ¿Pelearas por ella? -preguntó tentativamente con un deje de temor en su voz.

- Pelearé por las dos -contesté acercándome de nuevo a ella…

- Edward, por favor - me pidió poniendo de nuevo sus manos en mi pecho impidiendo que diera un paso más hacia ella-. No lo hagas -volvió a pedir suplicante aunque su respiración y sus ojos me decían todo lo contrario..

Y estaba dispuesto a quemarme en el infierno por ello, cuando de pronto, unos golpes en la puerta nos hizo separarnos.

- ¡Bella, Bella abre! -. La voz de su novio sonó preocupada al otro lado de la puerta.

- Tengo que abrir -dijo zafándose de entre mis brazos antes de pasar por mi lado y caminar hacia la puerta…

- Bella mi amor, ¿cómo está Sarah?, ¿por qué no me has llamado ? -le reprochó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos nada más abrir la puerta, y estrellando una y otra vez sus labios contra los de ella impidiéndole que contestara..

- Jacob, por favor, tengo visita -. Le dijo Bella avergonzada. De pronto los ojos desconcertados de Jacob se clavaron en los míos…

- ¿¡Qué hace éste aquí! -gritó pasando hacia dentro arrollando a Bella de camino…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Ahhhh...¡Maldito seas, Jacob Black! ¡Maldito seas!... es que no lo soporto. ¬¬

¿Y que opináis de los motivo por los que Bella calló? He de decir en favor a Bella, que esta historia esta contada por Edward, por los que los verdaderos sentimientos y sufrimientos de Bella no aparecen tanto como los de él, pero no por ello dejaron de existir. Pensad en ello, pensad en lo que supuso para una chica de 17 años entregar su amor a un hombre y que éste desaparezca por seis años; que entre tanto, y aún amándolo y esperándolo, enterarse que tienen el mismo padre lo que los convierte en hermanos y para colmo, cuando él regresa y ella trata de alejarlo para poder resistir a ese amor que la consumia, él la desprecia, la odia, la trata como la peor de las personas; tened en cuenta que ella no supo que él la creía la amante de su padre hasta que la atacó, por decirlo de algún modo, en la casa, y encima después la culpa de la muerte de su madre... ¿creéis de verdad que Bella no tiene motivos para temerlo, qué ese amor roce esa fina linea del desamor? Y encima se convirtió en mamá. Depués de como la trato, con la prepotencia, con la severidad, con el poder que emanaba en aquellos momentos, no pensáis que ella temiese en que él, por despecho, pudiera quitarle lo que mas amaba en la vida...su hija.

Puede que Edward sea el ser más maravilloso del mundo ante nuestros ojos, el mas sexy, el más guapo, pero no por eso tiene derecho a herir tanto a una mujer y después pretender que nunca pasó nada... ¿no creéis? al menos, yo actuaría como ella, tendría mis reservas con respecto a él... Aunque, como bien habéis dicho muchas, él merece ser escuchado, merece otra oportunidad; él también fue victima de las circunstancias, la merece, sólo que necesitará hacer que ese corazoncito de Bella cure primero...¿no creéis? Os aseguro que eso nos hará disfrutar de lo lindo...(baba)

Bueno preciosas, hasta aquí mi alegato proBella..jajajajaj, espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** ; Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu; **SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** ; anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso; **Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker y **Elyta** . Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso solo para que os sea más facil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Gracias preciosas, de verdad os agradezco esos comentarios tan hermosos, tan entusastas, es verdaderamente emocionante leeros, creo que espero vuestros comentarios con la misma ansia con la que ustedes esperan el próximo capítulo, que por cierto...¡Dios mío, que capítulo! hasta ahí puedo leer...

En fin mis niñas, ahora si os dejo y prepararos que el próximo capítulo será intenso, muuuuuuuuuuuy intenso...¡Aahhhhh, que nervios!

Un beso preciosas, especialmente a mis reques de mi alma, que seguro me esperaran con la hoja de reclamaciones ¬¬

Hasta el domingo chicas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	8. Chapter 8 Fuera de control

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola, guapísimas!... Espero que hayáis disfrutado todas de un lindo fin de semana. Siento el retraso, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?...**

**Hoy no dejo rima, no me alcanza el tiempo y como creo que os gustará más el simple hecho que lo suba, aquí lo tenéis. Lo lamento por las fans de Jacob, pero ni modo, ha sido un mal necesario ¬¬**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición.<strong>

Capítulo VIII.

_- ¿¡Qué hace éste aquí! - gritó pasando hacia dentro arrollando a Bella de camino…_

_- _¡Jacob, no, espera! -gritó Bella yendo tras de él y tirándole de un brazo intentando frenar su paso.

- ¿He preguntado que hace éste aquí? - volvió a repetir viniendo hacía mí con una clara intención de pelear.

- He venido a hablar con la madre de mi hija -respondí desafiante cansado de tener que estar dándole explicaciones cada vez que me veía cerca de Bella..

- ¡Qué! -exclamó asombrando mirando por un momento a Bella, la que al escúchame, se había quedado petrificada-. Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar algo así... -escupió apretando los dientes, abalanzándose sobre mí y asestándome un puñetazo en toda la cara que me hizo caer hacia atrás por el inesperado ataque, chocando contra la mesa de la cocina y tirando de paso todo lo que había encima de ella, provocando un ruido estridente al estrellarse las tazas contra el suelo.

Apenas me recuperé del ataque, toda la rabía contenida hasta el momento comenzó a fluir por mis venas con tal violencia... que me lancé contra él empujándolo y haciendo que chocase contra el frigorífico, donde le propiné varios derechazos en el costado. Pero él hizo uso de su fuerza y en pocos segundos, se separó lo suficiente para acabar abrazado a mi cintura y empujarme hasta hacerme caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, lo que volvió a provocar un estruendo en la cocina…

- ¡No, por favor, parad, no me hagáis esto!, ¡Jake, Edward! - gritaba Bella tratando de separarnos.

El perro maldito aprovechó que había caído, golpeándome fuertemente con la madera de la silla en el costado, y comenzó a propinarme patadas - ¡Ya te dije que te alejaras de ella, te adverti que te alejaras! -gritaba enloquecido.

- ¡Jake, por favor!, le vas hacer daño, ¡déjalo, por Dios!, ¡Jake! - le suplicaba a gritos Bella. Yo traté de cubrirme intentando al mismo tiempo recuperarme lo suficiente para contraatacar , pero el muy maldito no me daba tregua.

Entonces, lo que más me temía sucedió. Bella, ante mis ojos, hizo el amago de intentar frenar su ataque..- ¡Bella no, aléjate!, ¡Bella! -intenté gritarle para que se apartara, pero ella no me escuchó y recibió un golpe que la hizo caer hacia atrás golpeándose irremediablemente contra otra de las sillas que había quedado tirada por el suelo.

- ¡Bella! -grité con espanto al ver como ella se golpeaba. Sacando fuerza de mi propia rabia por lo que ese maldito le había hecho, conseguí zafarme y de un empujón lo aparté de mí, levantándome lo más rápido que pude para correr al lado de Bella..

- Bella, mi amor… mírame, Bella…- comencé a llamarla desesperado, olvidándome completamente de su novio, pero ella seguía desmayada. Me temía lo peor. Comencé a revisar su oídos temiendo ver en ellos alguna hemorragia. Afortunadamente no había sangre, sólo en la parte de la cabeza en la que se había golpeado-. Bella, Bella escúchame, abre lo ojos - le seguí pidiendo desesperado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Jacob se movió con intención de acercarse pero yo le taladré con la mirada -. Apártate de ella -le advertí de la manera más amenazadora posible. No iba a consentir que volviera a acercarse a ella…

- Yo.. No quise - trató de excusarse. Claramente se veía mortificado, pero igual no pensaba dejarle acercarse a ella..

- No está así por mi culpa, ¿cómo has podido? - le reproché atravesándole con la mirada - Si tenias algo que aclarar conmigo, lo hubiéramos hecho como hombres, ¡lejos de ella…!- le volví a reprochar. En ese instante, Bella comenzó a removerse provocando que de nuevo toda mi atención se fijara en ella…

- Bella, mi amor, respóndeme - le pedí golpeando suavemente su mejilla para hacerla volver en sí..

- No..no, parad - comenzó a decir desorientada.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, Bella, ya todo ha pasado - le dije, y entonces ella se inclinó repentinamente y comenzó a alejarse de mí hasta llegar arrastrándose hasta dar con la espalda en el frigorífico…

- ¡Váyanse! ¡ahora!, no quiero veros aquí a ninguno… ¡salid de mi casa! - Nos gritó mirándonos con los ojos enrojecidos con una mezcla temor y decepción…

- Bella….- musité desde mi sitio..

- Bella, mi amor, perdona - trató decir Jake acercándose a ella. Pero ella lo taladró con la mirada, había tanto reproche y tanto dolor en ella, que hasta a mí me congeló.

- Apártate de mí, sal de mi casa, ¡AHORA! - Le gritó sin apartar los ojos de él.

- Lo siento… - volvió a susurrar Jake que la mirada totalmente desolado, arrepentido - nunca quise…

-¡FUERA! - volvió a gritarle Bella..- Y tú también, fuera los dos de mi casa - dijo clavando esta vez su mirada en mí y escupiendo las palabras con desprecio.

De nuevo sentí como otro abismo se abría entre nosotros. Esto era una maldición, siempre aparecía algo que me separaba de ella…

Con un verdadero esfuerzo, pues me había golpeado seriamente las costillas, decidí irme; eso sí, asegurándome que él lo hacía antes. Y así fue, sólo me atreví a mirarla una vez más desde la puerta - ¿Estarás bien? -pregunté, tosiendo dolorosamente, al ver el morado que estaba apareciendo en su mejilla.

Ella asintió en silencio y comenzó a llorar, me partió el alma verla así, pero cuando fui a retroceder para ir donde ella, ella volvió a pedirme que me fuera, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, acaté su deseo y caminé casi doblado por el dolor, hasta llegar a casa…

No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido, una y otra vez la imagen de Bella cayendo y golpeándose en la cabeza me atormentaba, ¿y si se había hecho daño? ¿y si se sentía mal?, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien fuera a verla. Desesperado y casi arrastrándome, busqué mi móvil, y aún sabiendo que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, marqué el número de Jasper…

- _Hola Edward, ¿qué pasa tío?_ - me respondió a la llamada de lo más contento.

- Necesito que… vayas a la… casa de Bella -dije con la voz ronca a causa del esfuerzo que me estaba costando el respirar..

- _Edward, ¿estás bien, qué ha pasado?_ - preguntó de pronto aterrado..

- Ve con… Bella, por favor… - fue lo único que fui capaz de decir antes de doblarme de puro dolor.

No sé el tiempo que había pasado, perdí la noción de él cuando terminé la comunicación con Jasper, hasta que sentí que alguien me golpeaba en la cara…

- Edward, Edward respóndeme - oí que me pedía Jasper…- Por aquí, está aquí - seguí oyendo que decía a alguien más. Yo me sentía desorientado, todo estaba nublado a mi alrededor, ni siguiera podía enfocar bien la imagen de Jasper…

- Apártese, tenemos que reconocerle….- Oí que decía otra voz desconocida. Comenzó a hablar en términos médicos. - Creo que tiene varias costillas rotas, y me temo que le haya perforado el pulmón - comenzó a decirle a alguien más en la habitación-. Ey, muchacho, ¿me oyes? -comenzó a preguntarme. Yo intenté asentir porque si hablaba el dolor se volvía insoportable - Esta bien, te vamos a suministrar un calmante para que remita el dolor, ¿de acuerdo? - yo volví a asentir y mientras escuchaba como ellos hablaban, sin llegar a comprender realmente lo que decían, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que me quedé completamente a oscuras…

.

.

.

Un dolor punzante en el costado me hizo estremecer, todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor, quería abrir los ojos, pero estos parecían ser de plomo.

- _¿Y qué piensas hacer?_ - oí a lo lejos la voz de …¿mi padre?

- _No lo sé… no sé que voy hacer_ - ¿Esa era Bella?, traté de abrir de nuevo mis ojos pero parecía imposible por lo que decidí agudizar el oído al menos.

- _El te ama hija, no ha dejado de hacerlo nunca_ - oí que le decía mi padre.

- _Pero míranos, papá…_ - Oír como Bella le decía papá a mi propio padre me hizo sentir por un lado feliz, al ver como ellos habían conseguido tratarse como lo que eran, padre e hija, pero al mismo tiempo… extrañeza -_ …sólo servimos para hacernos daño_ -dijo Bella con la voz temblorosa-. _Sólo nos hacemos daño…_

- _No es cierto_ - le rebatió él-. _No os hacéis daños vosotros, son otros los que siempre provoca que os lastiméis.._

- _¿No es acaso lo mismo?_ -contraatacó ella.

- _Pero Sarah necesita a sus padres, a los dos, y yo sé que tú también lo amas, aunque lo niegues, lo amas…_

- _Déjalo papá_ - le pidió cansada-. _Yo no le hago bien y él… él no me hace bien a mí._

- _¿No es justo y lo sabes?_ - le reprochó él.. -. _¿Qué piensas hacer entonces cuando despierte?_ - Espera un momento, ¿cuándo despierte de qué…?

- _No lo sé… ni siquiera sé que va a pasar con Jake… estoy hecha un lio…_

- _¿Sigues pensado en seguir con él?_ - le preguntó con preocupación.

- _El no quiso hacerme daño, fue un accidente…-_ trató de excusarlo..

- _Bella, por Dios, a mandado a Edward a un hospital, casi lo mata. ¿Un accidente? Enloqueció con sólo verlo en tu casa Bella, y tenía un motivo más que justificado para estar allí, ¿qué pasará si un día pierde los papeles delante de Sarah?_

- _El no le haría daño a Sarah_ - afirmó Bella tajante.

-_ ¿Pensaste alguna vez que te lo haría a ti?_ - le contraatacó. Yo agudicé todo lo que pude el oído. Porque si algo tenía claro, es que esa bestia no estaría de nuevo cerca de mi hija. Si Bella insistía en seguir con él, no me opondría, pero me aseguraría que Sarah viniese conmigo.

- _No, jamás…-_ contestó ella con un hilo de voz.. -_ ¿De verdad crees que podría hacerle daño a mi niña?_

- _No podría afirmar algo así hija, pero si estoy seguro de una cosa. Yo no lo quiero cerca de ella, ni de ti. Y me temo mucho que Edward tampoco lo querrá_.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ - preguntó temerosa…

-_ Bella, ningún padre permitiría que una hija suya estuviera cerca de alguien tan temperamental que sin querer pudiera hacerla daño…_

- _Estás queriéndome decir que él… él se llevari..-_ su frase se quedó en silenció.

- _Sólo te digo que tú como madre tienes un deber por encima de todo, y es proteger a tu hija. No te fíes Bella. Claramente la intención de él no fue hacerte daño, pero eso no impidió que lo hiciera y su ira llega a unos extremos…_ - de pronto mi padre también se cayó..

- _¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?_ - preguntó de pronto Bella como si quisiera cambiar de tema.

- _Bien, se ha quejado en algunas ocasiones, lo que nos hace pensar que en cualquier momento despertará_.

- _Lo siento mucho, papá… yo… yo me siento responsable…-_ dijo con la voz entrecortada..

- _No lo eres Bella, ellos dos eran lo suficientemente mayorcitos para saber cuando parar, si llegaron a esos extremos, ellos mismo fueron los culpables…_

- _¿Crees que me odiará por esto?_ - preguntó de nuevo con un hilo de voz..

- _No Bella, ya te lo he dicho, Edward te ama por encima de todas las cosas…_

- _No soportaré que quiera llevarse a mi hija, si me plantease algo así, me mataría en el acto…-_ me sorprendió oír esa afirmación. Pero la entendía. Si en apenas unas horas esa pequeña me había cautivado, haber estado con ella desde que nació debe haberles creado un lazo irrompible..

- _No tendría porque ser así Bella, él no sólo querrá a Sarah, él os querrá a las dos. Y te aseguro una cosa. No parará hasta conseguirlo. ¿Es que no lo ves?, no ha parado hasta encontrarte…-_ le dijo divertido..

- _En realidad no sé como asimilar esto papá, prácticamente no hemos pasado más de dos semanas de toda nuestra vida juntos…-_ dijo algo avergonzada.

- _Pues esas dos semanas os ha dado incluso para procrear a un hija hermosa, hija_..- le contestó él y yo al oírlo sentí un gran orgullo en mi interior…

- _Me da miedo pensar en un nosotros… la única vez que lo hice, desapareció, seis años_ - contestó dolida.

- _Te entiendo Bella, pero no fue por su voluntad, déjale demostrarte que es ese mismo chico que te enamoró aquella vez, no le niegues la oportunidad de reconquistarte, no te niegues el ser feliz junto él, juntó al padre de tu hija…_

-_ Esta bien, no le pediré que se marche, pero tampoco voy a aceptarlo a la primera de cambio, sólo tienes que ver que cada vez que aparece, mi vida se vuelve patas arriba_.

- _De acuerdo, me parece bien, es más… después de lo ocurrido, es justo que deba ganarse tu perdón_ -dijo divertido. Yo rodé los ojos, o al menos creí haberlo hecho,¿de que parte estaba mi padre?, bueno, a decir verdad, él lo tenía más difícil…

De pronto sentí un cosquilleo que me recorrió desde la mano derecha hasta el hombro para después bajar por mi pecho hasta hacer que mi corazón diese un vuelco…

-_ Llámame si hay algún cambio, he de irme a trabajar_ - oí que decía Bella, pero podía jurar que estaba muy cerca de mi. Podía sentir el embriagante olor de su perfume y su voz sonaba mucho más cercana. ¿Me habría tocado? , pensé recordando esa electrificarte sensación que me había recorrido hacía apenas unos segundos..

- _Descuida hija, lo haré_ - le contestó él, y de nuevo esa electrificarte sensación volvió a recorrerme a la vez que sentía una presión en la mano. No pude evitarlo y apreté también la mía deseando que mi cerebro mandase bien la orden.

- Oh, se ha movido - dijo Bella, de pronto-. Creo que ha apretado mi mano… -. Edward, Edward, ¿me escuchas? - le oí que me decía.

Yo traté de abrir los ojos, quería verla y puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo. De pronto una luz brillante me cegó lo que me obligó a cerrarlos otra vez.

- Mira papá, se está despertando - seguía diciendo Bella mientras yo me esforzaba en abrir de nuevo los ojos, una vez más la luz me cegó, pero comencé a parpadear hasta que imágenes borrosas aparecieron frente a mi, seguí parpadeando intentando enfocar esas luces, esas formas, hasta que la cara de Bella se fue abriendo paso sólo para mí…

- Oh, Edward, despertaste - dijo con una radiante sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes a causas de las lágrimas que se amontonaban en ellos…

- Ho..la…- conseguí decir con una voz rasposa seguido de una súbita tos que me provocó un dolor inmenso en el tórax..

- Tranquilo Edward, no hables, no te esfuerces -me pidió. Yo me odié a mí mismo por verme obligado a cerrar los ojos en busca de contener el dolor que sentía, lo que me hizo perderla de vista.

- Tranquilo hijo, ya he llamado al doctor.. - dijo esta vez mi padre..

Poco después un batallón de enfermeras sitiaban la habitación obligando tanto a mi padre como a Bella a abandonarla, lo que me hizo odiarlas también.

- Hola Edward, soy el doctor Cooper ¿sabes dónde te encuentras? - comenzó a preguntarme. Yo asentí aunque encogiéndome de dolor… - ¿Duele, verdad? - volvió a preguntarme y de nuevo asentí -. No te preocupes, te vamos a suministrar otro calmante. Te has hecho mucho daño - dijo de pronto lo que en realidad me extrañó -. La próxima vez intenta no bajar escaleras cargando cajas, es sumamente peligro - me aconsejó divertidamente. Por un momento me quedé pensando de qué hablaba, pero luego entendí que esa sería la excusa que habrían dado para justificar mis golpes. Y verdaderamente lo agradecí. No entraba dentro de mi personalidad ir acusando a los que se peleaban conmigo. Yo volví a asentir dejándole claro, por si aún quedaba alguna duda, que era lo que había ocurrido, y él acabó sonriendo satisfecho.

- Tendrás que tomarte una baja Edward, te has roto dos costillas, por suerte, no perforaron el pulmón como pensamos en un principio, sólo lo oprimía por la inflamación. Esperemos que con la medicación sea suficiente -continuó diciéndome. De nuevo comenzaron a pesarme los parpados, seguramente por los nuevos calmantes, pero antes de quedarme dormido de nuevo pude oírle decir que si mañana amanecía así, podría irme a casa, lo que realmente me agradó.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo. El dolor seguía ahí, pero ya era más soportable. Recorrí por un momento toda la habitación con la vista hasta enfocar a mi padre.

-¿Papá? - pregunté y de nuevo mi voz salió rasposa..

- Edward, hola…¿Cómo te sientes? - me preguntó apresurándose hasta llegar a mi lado.

- Como si me hubiese atropellado un camión - dije con un poco de esfuerzo.

El rió y me miró emocionado - Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor -dijo agarrando mi mano. Nunca podría dudar realmente del amor que mi padre sentía por mí, nadie podría discutirlo-. Me asusté cuando Bella me llamó para decirme lo que había ocurrido.

- Yo… siento mucho…

- Lo sé, pero igual le hicisteis daño Edward, nunca debiste seguir esa pelea, te creí más inteligente.

- No sé que… me pasó, papá, de.. verdad. Se que no debí… decirle que era… el padre de Sarah, no… debí provocarlo de… esa manera…- dije con un esfuerzo descomunal…

- Tranquilo Edward, no te esfuerces, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones -. Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme…

- La he vuelto a cagar…¿verdad? -pregunté removiéndome cuando de nuevo otra punzada de dolor me atravesó el costado..

- Pues que esperas que te diga hijo, si querías dar otra imagen a la que Bella siempre tiene de ti, has fracasado estrepitosamente -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Ay Edward, Edward, estoy llegando a pensar que de tu padre no recibiste ni un solo gen - se burló lo que me hizo mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido..

- No son… mis genes…- le respondí - son los de tu… hija que es… más terca que… una..mula - conseguí decir, casi media hora después..

- También -admitió divertido-. En eso creo que salió a la madre -volvió a burlarse lo que me hizo sonreír para acto seguido encogerme por el dolor - Será mejor que descanses Edward. Voy a llamar a una enfermera..

Unos minutos más tarde de nuevo un par de enfermeras entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a revisar todos los aparatejos a los que estaba conectado. Supuse que volvieron a ponerme más calmantes y una vez más me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños, pero esta vez, con la suerte de que era consciente de ellos y mi Bella aparecía en todos..

De nuevo, y tras sentir que llevaba dormido al menos tres días, volví a abrir lo ojos. Una vez más sentí ese dolor en el costado pero como la vez anterior, aún más leve. Otra vez recorrí toda la habitación y en esta ocasión no encontré a nadie. No negaré que me sentí apenado de no encontrarla a ella, la extrañaba y realmente estaba deseando verla. De pronto recordé a mi pequeña Sarah, ¿Cómo estaría ella, se le habría curado ya su bracito y su pie? Una ola de preocupación me invadió.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos que había despertado cuando mi padre volvió a entrar en la habitación portando la más radiante de las sonrisas…

- Hola hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste? -preguntó acercándose a la cama…

- Bien, como si me hubiese caído de un avión - volví a bromearle. De nuevo su sonrisa se ensanchó y con afecto apretó mi mano.

- Me alegro hijo, y sabes qué, te tengo una muy buena noticia -dijo dejándome intrigado por saber…

- Dime ¿qué? - le apremié viendo que se tomaba su tiempo.

- He estado hablando con el doctor y te van a dar el alta en la tarde. A lo largo de la mañana pasarán a quitarte el suero, la sonda…

- Espera un momento, ¿estoy sondado? - pregunté verdaderamente aterrado…

- Llevas cuatro días durmiendo prácticamente Edward, como pensabas que vaciabas tu vejiga..- volvió a burlarse..

- ¡Cuatro! - exclamé verdaderamente asombrado..

- Ajam - contestó él asintiendo - aunque ha sido a causa de los calmantes, te han tendido sedado la mayor parte del tiempo para que te diera tiempo a que la inflamación bajase…

- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor -confesé, aunque no pude evitar encogerme cuando traté de incorporarme.

- Tranquilo hijo, aún es pronto.. Déjame ayudarte - me dijo llegando hasta donde yo estaba..-. Aunque te den el alta, deberás tener reposo absoluto - dijo con una mueca de preocupación en la cara…

- puff.. No sé si podré soportar la idea de estar solo todo el tiempo en esa casa -dije mirando algo frustrado hacia la ventana que daba al exterior..

- Esa es otra noticia que quería darte, pero esta vez Edward, espero que no la cagues -volvió a intervenir llamando considerablemente mi atención..

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Volví a preguntar ansioso…

- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta que no sólo yo he estado cuidando de ti todo este tiempo…

- ¿Qué…?- pregunté realmente confuso.

- Ya veo que no - hizo una mueca de fastidio-. Pues no, Bella venía para que yo pudiera descansar y asearme -confesó.

- ¿En serio? -pregunté verdaderamente emocionado.

- Si, así ha sido. Y bueno, aprovechando que vas a necesitar ayuda en los próximos días y que yo me veo forzado a regresar a Atlanta - dijo haciendo un movimiento con las cejas, lo que me indicaba que ese regreso no era tan forzado -, le he pedido a Bella que por favor cuide de ti. Que no estás en condiciones de viajar y que no podías quedarte solo.

- ¿Y ella ha aceptado? - pregunté esta vez sorprendido.

- No te voy a mentir, en un principio hasta pensó en contratar una enfermera, claro que, cuando le dije que eso sería una magnifica idea, ya que si era una enfermera guapa seguro hacía que te recuperases antes, inmediatamente cambió de opinión y decidió acogerte en su casa -dijo de lo más divertido.

- ¿En su casa? - volví a preguntar. En esta ocasión yo mismo me reprendí por parecer tan memo.

- Ajam, en su casa. Así que, espero por tu bien que no la vuelvas a cagar, Edward, esta será la última vez que miento para favorecerte, espero que aproveches esta nueva oportunidad y de una vez por todas consigas que mi hija y mi nieta vuelvan a casa conmigo - esta vez no me pidió, casi me exigió.

- Gracias, papá - le contesté emocionado. - Y espero poder aprovecharla bien.

- Eso sí Edward, ten cuidado hijo, ese chico, no va aceptar fácilmente que Bella lo deje y mucho menos que te acoja en su casa. Procura no provocarle ni entrar en sus provocaciones, prométeme que serás un hombre como Dios manda.

- Te lo prometo, pero no me pidas que no defienda a mi familia papá, no podré contenerme si ese animal vuelve a ponerle una mano encima a Bella, y mucho menos a mi hija…

- Lo sé, pero piensa también en ellas antes de dejarte llevar por la ira Edward, no lo olvides, pudisteis haberle causado mucho daño a Bella..

- Esta bien papá, te lo prometo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Ains chicas, ¡que viene lo bueno!... ¿Edward... en casa de Bella? Mmmnn...esto promete, ¿no? (saraes pestañea)

Bueno preciosas, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ains...a Jake le han podido los celos y esa sangre caliente...ajajajaj, culpa de Meyer ¡eh! yo solo me aprovecho de eso... y pobre mi Edward, pero bueno, ahora tendrá una enfermera de lujo...¡ainsss! (suspiro) ...¿qué pensáis que hará Sarah cuando lo vea allí? ¡Qué ganas!

En fin mis niñas que espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** ; Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu; **SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** ; anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso; **Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker; **Elyta; ** Dama 89 y **SalyLuna**;.Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Gracias preciosas, de verdad os agradezco esos comentarios tan hermosos, y que me hacen ver vuestra visión de la historia, y es lo que más me gusta la diversidad de reacciones y opiniones, todas válidas, porque todas lo vivís de distinta manera. Espero en todo caso que os siga gustando y ya os adelanto que el próximo capítulos sera...ains...cómo será...( suspiros totales)

En fin mis niñas, ahora si os dejo. Un beso preciosas, especialmente a mis reques de mi alma. Hasta el miércoles chicas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	9. Chapter 9 Apacible tregua

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola, guapísimas!... que ya estoy aqui ( saraes pestañea ) y vaya capi os traigo ( saraes suspira) **

**Así que... mis amores, sin más vacilaciones,**

**_os dejo con el 9º capi, espero que os emocione._**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición<strong>

Capítulo IX.

Agradecí al cielo que fuese mi padre quien se encargara de venir a buscarme al hospital y dejarme en la casa de Bella.

A pesar de lo incómodo que había sido el trayecto hasta allí, era más mi nerviosismo por volver a verlas el que me hacía sentir nauseas. Desde aquella vez que la vi en el hospital, que no la veía, y sabía que para ella tenía que ser igual de violenta la situación; tanto, que en varias ocasiones estuve apunto de decirle a mi padre que prefería quedarme solo en casa. Pero las rechacé de inmediato sólo pensando que era, seguramente, la última oportunidad que tenía para recuperarla.

En cuanto llegamos, una Bella tímida nos dio la bienvenida. Yo sólo me limité a sonreírle, rezando para que no se notara lo nervioso que me encontraba, aunque hasta ese simple gesto me hizo encoger de dolor; me sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores, pero aún me resentía bastante..

Ella se disculpó, después de preguntarme cómo me encontraba, por no tener una habitación en la parte de abajo, y amablemente me cedió la suya, ya que, según ella, era la más grande y contaba con un baño propio. Así me sentiría más cómodo.

Yo, por supuesto, me negué, pero ella hizo oídos sordos a mi queja y, junto a mi padre, me ayudaron a subir hasta la habitación.

- Espero que estés cómodo - volvió a decirme, mirándome con timidez, una vez que me hube instalado en su cama y mi padre ya se había marchado -. Esto… sacaré algunas cosas del baño para que lo puedas usar sin problema - añadió unos segundos más tarde un tanto incómoda cortando la mirada que se cruzaba con la mía, antes de caminar decidida hacía él.

- Bella…-la llamé antes de que cruzara la puerta del baño-. Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí…- volví a repetirle.

- No hay de que Edward, seguramente… tú hubieses hecho lo mismo… por mí -contestó algo dudosa con el más hermoso de los rubores en sus mejillas.

- No te quepa la menor duda - contesté categóricamente, mirándola con la intensidad propia de esa afirmación. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y yo me quedé maravillado viéndola. Una extraña tregua se había instalado entre nosotros y esperaba no acabar con ella, me gustaba verla así, sentirla así…- Bella…- volví a llamarla cuando vi que se daba la vuelta de nuevo..

- ¿Sí? - preguntó como respuesta..

- ¿Y.. y Sarah?… - pregunté un poco incómodo. No sabía como volver a tratar el tema con ella, ni siquiera sabía como sentirme aún, pero realmente quería saber -…¿se encuentra mejor? - pregunté finalmente.

Ella me miró apenada - Sarah está con Leah, no quería que te molestase…

- Bella, por favor, no alejes a la niña… de mí - me atreví a pedirle realmente apenado tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta…

- No te preocupes Edward - contestó dedicándome una pequeña, pero tierna, sonrisa -, más tarde podrás verla; Leah es su cuidadora, ella la recogerá de la guardería y volverá a casa sobre la seis, después de jugar un ratito en el parque -. No negaré que saber que pronto la vería me dejó aliviado, y porqué no decirlo, ansioso por volver a verla…

- ¿Y su bracito, le duele mucho? - pregunté preocupado.

- Es una niña, tiene una gran capacidad para curarse, apenas se queja, aunque los primeros días intentaba quitarse la venda cada dos por tres -comentó luciendo la más linda de las sonrisa, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

- Me alegro que esté bien entonces - dije aliviado dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada ya que realmente me sentía agotado..

- Gracias - contestó ella dedicándome otra dulce sonrisa -. Y descansa -sugirió antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Yo me dejé envolver por el delicado aroma que desprendía sus sábanas. Y aunque se notaba que eran recién cambiadas, parte de su olor se había quedado en ellas. No sé si era por estar envuelto en su aroma, por saber que dormía sobre la misma cama que ella lo hacía, o por el simple hecho de saber que volvería a verla en cuanto despertara, el caso es, que dormí placidamente; hasta me sentía bien cuando unos extraños sonidos me hicieron despertar de un hermoso sueño, donde Bella, Sarah y yo, paseábamos como una familia por los prados de "Treesriver".

- Shsss… no hagas ruido, lo despertarás - oí que alguien cuchicheaba a mi alrededor..

- ¿luele? -. De pronto una vocecita hizo una pregunta un tanto extraña.

- Si, le duele, por eso te has de portar bien.

- ¿Quie neeee? - volvió a preguntar la vocecita alargando graciosamente la ultima "e." Entonces me di cuenta que sólo podía ser ella, mi hija, y que ya había vuelto. Mi corazón saltó de alegría al ser consciente de ello y me debatí entre abrir los ojos y disfrutar viéndola, o esperar realmente a escuchar cual era la respuesta de Bella. Aún no habíamos tenido ocasión de hablar de lo que íbamos hacer con respecto a Sarah y era una muy buena manera de saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

Bella tardó en contestar, o al menos a mí me lo pareció, no negaré que mi corazón esperó ansioso por su respuesta.

- Es… él es… - Bella volvió a pausarse. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no fruncir el entrecejo y descubrirme a mí mismo. -… él es tu papá, Sarah - le contestó finalmente y en ese preciso momento mi corazón dejó de latir totalmente impactado por su respuesta.

- ¿Papá? - preguntó de nuevo y esta vez, el esfuerzo no era sólo por no delatarme, sino por impedir que las lágrimas, que al oírla decir papá me habían brotado de repente, se desbordasen de mi ojos.

- Si, Sarah, él es tu papá, y lo tienes que querer mucho - pude notar como a Bella le temblaba la voz -. Y ahora, señorita, vamos a dejar a tu papá descansar y a darte un baño para que, cuando despierte, te vea bien linda - dijo con una voz más alegre..

- No… pea… echo - balbuceó mi… mi hija. Cada vez que la llamaba así, mi corazón parecía hacerse más grande...Aunque tendría que hacer un curso intensivo sobre el idioma infantil, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho.

- No, Sarah, vuelve - oí que le regañaba Bella entre dientes; cuando, de repente, comencé a sentí que la cama se movía por mi lado derecho. De pronto unas pequeñas manitas comenzaron a acariciar mi cara, y de nuevo balbuceó: - Daana..daaana..cuíto a dana aaa anaana - canturreó graciosamente y sentí como me dejaba fuertes besos en mis mejillas.

- No Sarah, lo vas a despertar - le regañó Bella de nuevo entre susurros antes de arrancarla de mi lado - Eres un amor, ¿lo sabías? - oí que le decía a la niña mientras esta reía graciosamente. Estaba completamente seguro que le estaría haciendo cosquillas -, verás como ahora sí se curará - siguió diciéndole y, poco a poco, noté que salían de la habitación.

No podría explicar el mar de emociones que me embargaron cuando sentí los cálidos besos de mi pequeña. Sólo sé que mis ojos se aguaron más de lo que ya lo estaban, y agradecí a Bella que la cogiese rápidamente y, entre risas, la sacara de la habitación; porque no pude aguantar mucho más, antes de que las lágrimas, que hasta ese momento amenazaban en salirse de mis ojos, lo hicieran sin restricción alguna.

Por unos minutos me permití disfrutar de esa sensación y, una vez más, decidí que era lo que quería. Quería sentir cada día los besos de mi pequeña y quería también sentir cada día el amor de su madre. Lo quería y esta vez no se me escaparían.

Poco a poco fui controlando las emociones hasta que al fin decidí abrir los ojos. Un escalofrío me recorrió al ver, con más exactitud, la decoración de la calida habitación. En cada recoveco se respiraba Bella. Su perfume impregnaba todas las paredes, una pequeña bata caía despreocupada sobre un banco que había delante de la cómoda. Sus paredes, de una delicado azul, contrastaban con el blanco de las puertas y el bisillo que cubría la ventana. Al igual que el edredón que había sobre la cama.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me levanté de la cama y, a paso lento, caminé hacía el baño. De nuevo ese embriagante olor a fresas, que desprendía su champú, golpeó mis fosas nasales. Enseguida el recuerdo de mi nariz aspirando ese aroma de su cabello, mientras la hacía mía, me sobrevino. ¡Dios, cómo la estaba echando de menos! y cuánto la necesitaba… Pero no podía precipitarme, tenía que controlar mis deseos si no quería asustarla, había venido a reconquistarla y es lo que pensaba hacer…

Me quedé impresionado al ver mi rostro sobre el espejo. Apenas me había fijado en el hospital que tenía un feo moretón en la parte izquierda de mi cara, y el labio hinchado con una pequeña herida. Pasé mi mano por la parte dañada y recordé las manitas de mi hija presionando ese mismo lugar.

- ¿Edward? - Oí de pronto la voz de Bella llamándome desde la habitación.

- Estoy en el baño -contesté levantando un poco la voz para que me oyese, lo que provoco que un latigazo de dolor me azotase el costado. ¡Maldita sea! Maldije para mí. Tenía a la mujer que amaba justo a lado y no podía ni siquiera hablar sin encogerme de dolor. Me resentí frustrado.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? - volvió a preguntar más cercana a la puerta y con cierta preocupación en la voz..

- Si, Bella… solo estoy usando el baño -contesté con más tranquilidad…

Tras hacer mis necesidades y lavarme los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que encontré, salí de él.

Bella esperaba mirando por la ventana. Me atreví a carraspear para llamar su atención, ya que parecía estar muy interesada mirando hacia…¿mi casa?

- Creo que tu vecino te va a dar más trabajo del que pensabas - le bromeé para así partir el hielo.

Ella se volvió y sus ojos parecieron brillar más de lo que lo habían hecho estos últimos días…

-Me has asustado, no me di cuenta de que habías salido…¿De verdad te encuentras bien?, debiste llamarme…- dijo con una mueca de preocupación al ver que tenía una mano en el costado.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su propuesta - ¿De verdad hubieses preferido que te llamase Bella? - le pregunté divertido masajeándome el costado para aliviar el dolor.

Ella pareció pensar en ello hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par - Esto… bueno, supongo que ha sido mejor así - dijo poniéndose más roja que un tomate, y yo adorando verla de nuevo así..

- No te preocupes, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias -. Le contesté; y era cierto, aunque caminaba con alguna dificultad, y si me excedía hablando o riendo, siempre acababa sintiendo un dolor punzante..

-Me alegra saberlo - dijo manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Por un momento, nos quedamos los dos en silencio, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. - Esto… venia por si necesitabas algo - dijo rompiendo el silencio un minuto después...

- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no necesito nada - le contesté aún de pié en mi sitio. Realmente tenía ganas de acortar esa maldita distancia que nos separaba, pero tenía que ir paso a paso y ya había dado uno agigantado estando allí, con ellas…

- No es ninguna molestia Edward, además, tienes que tomarte la medicación - dijo atreviéndose a moverse y a venir donde yo estaba -. Y vuelve a la cama, el doctor dijo que tenías que tener reposo absoluto -. Siguió diciendo, y esta vez, su mano tomó la mía provocando en el acto que una corriente eléctrica fluyera por ella hasta, de nuevo, hacer que mi corazón palpitase frenético.

- Gracias Bella… - volví a decirle tirando de su mano para que parara su paso y me mirara. Ella lo hizo frunciendo el entrecejo, extrañada por mi reacción -. Oí lo que le dijiste a la niña… Yo… yo…- vergonzosamente mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - … No sabes lo que ha significado para mí que le digas que yo soy su padre - confesé finalmente viendo como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar cristalinos, como supongo lo estarían los míos.

Ella, por un momento, pareció pensarse lo que me iba a contestar. No dejaba de mirar mis ojos, como queriendo ver algo más en ellos y finalmente sonrió débilmente provocando que una lágrima traicionera corriese por su mejilla..

Yo no pude evitar alargar mi mano y recogerla, atreviéndome a acariciarla de paso. Pero entonce ella volvió a fruncí el entrecejo apenada..

- No quiero que confundas las cosas, Edward - contestó de repente llevando su mano a la mía y deteniendo mi caricia. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en los míos, que no pudieron evitar lucir apenados por su reacción -. Ven, vuelve a la cama, si vamos hablar, al menos que estés descansando -. Me sugirió y tirando de nuevo de mi mano me llevó hasta ella y me invitó a meterme en la cama.

No negaré que me había decepcionado un poco, pero no podía precipitarme, así que, aunque doliéndome en el alma ese: " No quiero que confundas las cosas"; decidí meterme en la cama y escucharla. Era mejor saber a lo que me enfrentaba.

-Por favor, siéntate aquí -. Me atreví a pedirle señalando un lado de la cama, al menos, quería sentirla cerca. Ella miró el lugar que señalaba y pareció pensárselo bastante, aunque finalmente y para alegría mía, decidió hacerlo.

- Edward, quiero que te quede claro una cosa, si he decido decirle a Sarah la verdad, no ha sido por ti, sino por ella… - Comenzó diciendo, y aunque me dolió oírlo, podía llegar a entenderla.

- Durante estos días que has estado en el hospital… - prosiguió apartando la mirada de mí y enfocándola hacia la ventana -, me he estado debatiendo en qué hacer - dijo antes de volver a clavar su vista en mí -, y ya que lo sabes, no me parece justo para Sarah que crezca sin saber quién es su padre. Se lo que es crecer sin uno - confesó bajando la mirada a sus manos que se retorcían la una con la otra, en una señal inequívoca de su nerviosismo.

Pude ver una mueca de tristeza en su cara y en ese momento me sentí realmente mal por ella. Yo había sido el que había recibido todo el amor de su padre mientras ella no lo tenía.

- Sólo espero no haberme equivocado, Edward - siguió diciendo mirando de nuevo hacia mí -. Espero que te comportes como tal. Pero eso no significa que nosotros seamos pareja - dijo atravesándome el alma -… no lo confundas. Sé que tarde o temprano volverás a Atlanta, y espero , que no olvides que dejas a una hija aquí - me dijo con seriedad.

- No pienso volver sin ustedes, Bella - le confesé de nuevo-. No pienso hacerlo…

- Edward…- pronunció mi nombre con cansancio - no insistas, no ves que nosotros no sabemos hacernos otra cosa que daño.

- No, no es cierto, lo que mejor sabemos hacer… es el amor - le contesté sin apartar un ápice mi mirada de ella. Haciéndole sentir la verdad de esa afirmación…

-El sexo no es lo único importante en una pareja Edward, y te recuerdo, que sólo lo hemos hecho dos veces - me contestó mostrando ese peculiar sonrojo que tanto amaba en ella…

- No era sexo para mí, yo siempre te he amado Bella, yo te hacía el amor…

- Sabes que no es cierto, puede que la primera vez, pero la segunda…- dejó la frase inconclusa..

Cerré los ojos apesadumbrado al oír el reproche que iba implícito en sus palabras. Pero era cierto, aquella vez, en su casa, había sido de puro despecho, pura necesidad; pero también impulsado por ese amor irracional al que me tenía sometido…- Puede que al principio sólo fuese por despecho Bella, pero mi cuerpo por entero te pertenece, aún odiándote, no puede dejar de amarte, ni mucho menos desearte.

- Nos hemos dañado mucho, Edward, no…no me siento segura y ahora más que nunca he de cuidar en hacer bien las cosas - me contestó.

- ¿Y qué es para ti hacer bien las cosas Bella, estar con un hombre que no controla sus impulsos y es capaz de golpearte? - le dije incapaz de controlar la rabia por lo ocurrido.

- Jake no quiso hacerme daño, él…

- El te golpeó, ¿y si Sarah hubiese estado despierta?, no le importó en lo absoluto…

- Tampoco a ti - me rebatió.

- Yo no tuve opción, Bella, sólo trataba de defenderme…

- Eres igual de temperamental, Edward, no puedes culparlo sólo a él…¿a qué vino decirle que yo era la madre de tu hija? - me reprochó..

- Porque lo eres, y porque no soporto verlo contigo, porque me duele pensar que lo besas, que lo abrazas, cuando esos besos y esos abrazos me pertenecen a mí…- le contesté furioso y eso hizo que me encogiera de nuevo por el dolor…

- Edward…- Susurró apenada y acercándose a mí acarició la mano que me había llevado al costado. - Lo siento, no puedes ponerte así, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento…

- No…no… espera - le pedí haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras agarraba su mano para impedir que se alejara… - No te vayas, por favor - le pedí cansado, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el cabecero. Cerré los ojos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuada mientras seguía sujetando su mano -. Bella, lamento mucho haber dicho eso, sé que lo provoqué, pero entiende que para mí no es fácil verte con él, ni siquiera verte con alguien que no sea yo… Te he amado toda mi vida, no puedes pedirme que borre mis sentimientos, ¿de verdad piensas que no lo intenté en esos años en los que no regresé a la hacienda? - le pregunté, de pronto sus ojos que parecían perdidos en un punto indeterminado, volvieron su atención a mí -. Lo intenté Bella, durante esos seis años intenté dejar tu recuerdo en un rincón de mi corazón, pero cada noche, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por que tu recuerdo no me atormentase, mis sueños te devolvían a mí, y cada mañana mi primer pensamiento era para mi dulce salvajita… - Me di cuenta que el que la llamase así, provocó alguna emoción en ella, seguramente los mismo recuerdos que yo almacenaba en mi memoria..

- Edward…

- Bella, si es tiempo lo que necesitas para darte cuenta que lo nuestro si puede ser... Yo te daré todo el que necesites, pero por favor, no te cierres, no nos condenes a los dos o mejor dicho a los tres, a la desdicha por el temor de que no pueda resultar.

- Edward, yo no…

- Shhhsss - siseé poniendo un dedo sobre su labios-. No digas nada Bella, no ahora, sé que estás resentida, sé que no me porté bien contigo, que te insulté, que te traté duramente cuando pensaba que eras…. - ella cerró los ojos y de nuevo una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Lo sabía, sabía que eso era lo que realmente la frenaba y lo entendía.. - Déjame demostrarte que no soy ese hombre Bella, déjame demostrarte que soy el mismo Edward que conociste cuando tenías diecisiete años, déjame demostrarte que soy merecedor de tu amor y que seré el mejor padre que pudieras desear para Sarah..

- Yo..- dijo con el labio tembloroso..

- Sólo déjame demostrártelo - le dije esforzándome para inclinarme y llevar mis manos de manera que acunara su rostro-. Déjame Bella…- y acortando la distancia la besé en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pero sin llegar a ellos; le iba a demostrar que me ganaría de nuevo sus besos que no los volvería a robar sin su permiso…

Noté como ella cerraba los ojos, a los dos nos latía el corazón casi al unísono, y por un momento, me permití disfrutar de esta cercanía. - Sólo déjame demostrártelo - volví a susurrarle antes de darle otro beso más en ese mismo lugar para después separarme y quedarme totalmente embrujado de sus hermosos ojos..

- ¿Sin presiones? - dijo apenas con un hilo de voz…

- Sin presiones -. Le contesté aún sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas con mis manos..

- ¿Sin jugarretas? - volvió a preguntándome con los ojos entrecerrados …

Yo sonreí ante su pedido - Eso no te lo puedo prometer, no pararé hasta hacer que te mueras de nuevo por mí…- le contesté sinceramente intentando reprimir mi sonrisa pero que seguro era la de un depredador ante de divertirse con su presa..

- Edward…- dijo haciendo un gracioso mohín antes de golpearme suavemente el hombro, lo que me hizo protestar…- Aiisss… lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó rápidamente cuando vio que me quejaba. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta la atraje hacía mí y la abracé. No podía resistirme más a sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, aunque sólo fuese en un inocente abrazo… Y aunque al principio ella se tensó, poco a poco fue dejándose llevar y me permitió abrazarla, incluso sentí como sus manos se apoyaban delicadamente sobre mi espalda, lo que me hizo estremecer.

- Te quiero Bella - le susurré enterrando mi cara entre sus cabello -. Y pienso luchar por ti hasta que me quede el último aliento - le aseguré atreviéndome a dejar un beso cerca de su oído, aspirado de su aroma para impregnarme de él..

- Edward…- oí que me decía un ratito después - dijiste que sin presiones - me regañó y no pude evitar sonreír sobre su cuello. Era cierto, a esto se le podría llamar presión, pero antes de separarme de ella, no pude evitar darle un nuevo beso.

- No te arrepentirás…- le dije cuando me separé de ella..

- No empieces, así me presionas - me contestó levantándose de la cama.. - así que… si no quieres empezar con mal pie, no lo vuelva hacer - me regañó…

- Esta bien, lo siento, pero no me arrepiento, no sabes cuanto lo necesitaba - le confesé. Ella se mordió el labio para evitar mostrar una sonrisa y negó divertida la cabeza.

- No sé que voy hacer contigo - murmuró mirándome intensamente…

- Hombre, yo tengo varias sugerencias pero no creo….

De pronto un almohadón impidió que terminara la frase provocándome otra mueca de dolor..

- Eres una… pésima… enfermera, ¿lo sabías? - le dije bromeando pero con cierta dificultad por su repentino ataque.

- Y tú un paciente de lo peor. Me voy antes de que me provoque echarte somníferos en tus comidas para tenerte tranquilito…- dijo divertida antes de abandonar la habitación…

- ¡Ah….no serás capaz! - le dije lo más alto que pude o que el maldito dolor me dejaba..

- ¡No me tientes, Cullen! - le oí gritar ente risas mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Aunque aún no me sentía seguro de ella, al menos, había conseguido que me dejara abrazarla; ese era un gran paso y me sentía verdaderamente feliz por ese avance. Sonreí mirando al techo sólo de pensar que, pronto, podría abrazarla siempre que quisiera, y como un tonto enamorado que era..suspiré antes de acomodarme, deseando que este maldito dolor, que me impedía moverme libremente, desapareciese.

Por un rato me permití pensar en lo ocurrido. Pero tenía que dejar de hacerlo si no quería volverme loco, y encima, postrado en la cama sin poder hacer otra cosa; aunque, esos minutos me bastaron para visualizar los momentos que pretendía pasar con ella, planificando así mis próximos movimientos…

- ¿ Te duele? -preguntó de pronto Bella provocando que la mirara un tanto sobresaltado, ya que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos..

- Ah, no… sólo un poco - le confesé intentando incorporarme para que pudiera dejar sobre mis piernas una bandeja que traía con algo de comida.

- Tómate esto, te sentará bien después de tantos días - dijo dejando la bandeja y acomodándome un almohadón - ¿Así mejor? - me preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Mucho mejor, gracia - le contesté mirándola con intensidad. Ella se mordió el labio pero en ellos podía ver una sutil sonrisa, lo que me hizo sonreír satisfecho antes de probar la sopa…- ¡Mmmnn, esto está exquisito! - exclamé sinceramente.

- Me alegra que te guste -dijo ella mirándome divertida - Toma, has de tomarte esto - me pasó un vaso donde había vertido el contenido de un sobre - esto hará que te sientas mejor.

- Gracias Bella, la verdad que te agradezco todo lo que…

- Calla y no agradezcas más, lo hago con gusto… Edward - dijo de pronto sonrojándose.

- Es cierto, si estuviera en mi casa, seguramente ni comería - le confesé y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- En eso te doy la razón, los hombres sois pésimos…- De pronto unos pasitos interrumpió su contestación..

- Mami, mia ta doto - dijo de pronto mi hija entrando a la habitación.

- A ver mi amor, ¿qué se te ha roto? - le preguntó ella cogiendo una pequeña muñeca que traía en sus manitas. No pude evitar quedarme mirándola totalmente emocionado. Estaba tan preciosa en ese pijamita de princesas y con sus zapatillitas de conejitos, que no pude evitar quedarme embelesado mirándola..

- Vamos Sarah, saluda, no seas mal educada - le regaño Bella al ver como yo la miraba..

- Hola…¿luele? - volvió a preguntarme mi princesita mirándome con curiosidad, sí, eso es en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, en mi princesita.

- No, alguien me hizo el "Sana, sana, culito de rana" y se me ha quitado - le dije exagerando mi alegría.

- ¡Ohh io io…io iche! - contestó ella saltando de alegría. Sus ojos centelleaban de la emoción y yo no pude evitar quedar fascinado, se veía tan pequeña y graciosa. Bella comenzó a sonreír ampliamente, sólo pendiente a los gestos de su pequeña. Y no era para menos, yo mismo no podía dejar de mirarla fascinado…

- Pues gracias, mi pequeña princesa - le dije y una chispa de alegría se dibujó en sus ojos, Bella pasó la mirada hacia mí y en ella también vi esa chispa. Estaba claro que la una dependía de las emociones de la otra. Y no sabía hasta que extremo me sentía feliz de que Bella me hubiese dado una hija…

- ¿Queee..eee? - preguntó de pronto mirando curiosa hacia mi plato de sopa.

- Sarah, no molestes - le regañó la madre cuando la pequeña intentaba trepar por la cama…

- Sopa, ¿quieres? - le pregunté y ella comenzó a asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente, lo que me hizo reír.

- Oh, no Edward, ella tiene su sopa abajo - me regañó esta vez a mí..

- Vamos Bella, déjame que disfrute un poquito de ella - le pedí con una mirada suplicante..

Sarah, ajena a lo que nosotros hablábamos, consiguió subir a la cama y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya la tenía pegada a mí. No pude evitar aspirar ese aroma a bebé tan dulce que emanaba y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el, asegurándome que mi cerebro registraba ese olor, como el de mí hija; y después, sonriéndole, la acomodé entre mis brazos y le di una cucharadita..

-¡Dicooooo! - exclamó ella y de nuevo me hizo reír. Era tan divertida escucharla balbuceando esas palabrejas, que me podría llevar horas sólo oyéndolas. Y así, entre cucharada y cucharada, balbuceo y balbuceo, disfrute de los primeros momentos con mi hija como su padre. Con la felicidad añadida de que también Bella compartía nuestros juegos.

- Ahora si, diablillo, despídete que has de dormir - dijo después de un buen rato que Sarah trataba de darme de comer la sopa a mí, poniéndome de paso perdido..

- No, omi noo - dijo frunciendo el ceño. Yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver como protestaba, como su cara hacía los mismos gestos que la madre y seguía fascinándome más de cada descubrimiento que iba haciendo.

- Ah no, señorita, no empecemos otra vez, a dormir, y a tu cuna - le regañó Bella tratando de cogerla, pero ella comenzó a gatear sobre la cama al lado opuesto de donde venia la madre y yo no puede evitar reírme al verlas a las dos como perro y gato, aunque con una Sarah que gritaba y reía cada vez que la madre se acercaba.

Finalmente Bella la atrapó y fue cuando mi pequeña dejó de reír para comenzar a poner un pucherito..

- Bella, déjala un ratito más, no ves que va a llorar - le dije mortificado de ver sus ojitos aguados mirándome como el gato de Shrek.

- Ay por Dios, Edward, como le des todo lo que quiera cada vez que te ponga esa cara, ya te digo yo que serás un pésimo padre - me regañó Bella..

- Pero…es que no te da penita - le contesté…

- Esta brujita viene haciéndome estas escenitas desde que tuvo seis meses, te aseguro que sus caras ya no tienen ese efecto en mí. Y te aconsejo que vayas acostumbrándote, esta diablilla sabrá darte las vuelta - me aconsejó y entonces mi pequeña volvió a balbucea entre lágrimas:

- Echo, echo - y comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de su madre mientras me tiraba los brazos a mí. No negaré que esa reacción me cogió de sorpresa, aunque no me emocionó menos por eso.

- Esta bien, un beso y a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? -. Le advirtió Bella acercándola a mí.

Y así, con un nuevo beso de mi princesa y un gracias de parte de Bella, por lo que supuse, fue jugar un rato con la pequeña; me despedí de ellas deseando que llegara pronto un nuevo día en el que pudiera disfrutar de nuevo de ellas.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. No me digáis que este Edward no es un amor...si es que...ains..me tiene suspirando. Pobre Bella, me da que resistirse será muy dificil con semejante enfermo...jajajajjaja y mi pequeñita, definitivamente Bella tiene perdida la batalla con estos dos...a ver cuanto más puede negarse a seguir sus propios deseos...

En fin mis niñas que espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** ; Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu; **SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** ; anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso; **Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker; **Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN y **Valeria.** Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Gracias preciosas, os agradezco en el alma el tiempo que me dedicáis en cada comentario tanto los rr como lo pm. Es muy emocionante leeros, de verdad que cada uno de ellos se gana una sonrisa de mi parte y hoy en día, donde todo son preocupaciones y estres, creedme... es un soplo de aire fresco...Os adoro.

Valeria, guapa, no tienes cuenta no te pude contestar, me alegra saber que te han gustado las historia, solo si me lo hacéis saber a traves de los rr, es que tengo conciencia de quien verdaderamente está disfrutando de la historia. Gracias por tomarte la molestia y me alegra conocerte...

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias tambien a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

En fin mis niñas, ahora si os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques, que soportáis mis devarios cada noche.

Prepararos para el próximo chicas ...¡ahhhh!os aseguro que ocurren cosas que no nos dejará indeferentes... ¬¬ yo misma me odio por dejaros así ...jajajajaja, miento, lo paso pipa. Hasta el domingo...¡Feliz finde a todas! y ¡Feliz !

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	10. Chapter 10 No me hagas esto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola preciosas !... Uff, logré subir capi...ha costado , eh!**

**Bueno mis niñas, ya quedáis avisadas,**

**_os dejo con el 10º capi, no todo lo que parece es lo que pasa..._**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición.<strong>

Capítulo X

Los siguientes tres días sucedieron de manera similar...

Sarah apenas aparecía por casa hasta las seis de la tarde, y Bella, ella continuó cuidando de mí, aunque sólo fueron esas pocas ocasiones las que tuve el placer de su compañía; el resto, y por culpa de la medicación que me tenía sedado casi todo el tiempo, me la pasé durmiendo.

Ya me sentía cansado de estar en esa cama; los dolores habían remitido casi en su totalidad, apenas cuando hacía un movimiento brusco, o me entraba un repentino ataque de tos, que me volvía a encoger. ¡Maldita silla! No había sido tanto las patadas que Jacob me propinó, sino el fuerte golpe que me di contra la silla que quedó tirada por el suelo, la que me produjo esta dolorosa lesión.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? - preguntó Bella con una tímida sonrisa y esa melodiosa voz que conseguía activar todos mis sentidos.

Si tímida, así podría clasificar que era nuestra nueva relación. Ella, el tiempo que permanecía junto a mí, mantenía la distancias y la notaba tímida, lo que en cierta manera me satisfacía. Ya no la sentía enojada, enfadada, decepcionada, y esperaba volver a ganarme ese sitio que una vez tuve en su corazón.

- Buenos días, Bella. Bien… he amanecido de maravilla - le contesté. Y no era mentira. Apenas me había resentido al desperezarme algo que me hizo sentir genial.

- Toma, ya apenas te quedan un par de días de medicación - me dijo alargando su mano con una de las tantas pastillas que había estado tomando.

- Ya estoy cansado de tomarlas, me siento mucho mejor - protesté.

- Pero… si dejas de tomar el tratamiento… - me regañó.

- Bella, por favor, estoy bien, si paso un día más en esta cama, acabaré padeciendo de espalda - le contesté y ella negó con la cabeza intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

- Está bien, pero déjame ver como tienes el golpe - me pidió y yo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, subí mi camiseta exponiéndole la parte del costado donde me había dado el golpe.

No pude evitar que una de las esquinas de mi boca se elevara divertida al ver como ella se quedaba por mas tiempo del debido mirándome hasta que, tratando de divertirme un poco, carraspeé para llamar su atención…

- ¿Algún problema? - le pregunté, y como era costumbre, un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas al sentirse pillada.

- Ah…no no…- contestó atropelladamente - Ya apenas es un moratón amarillento - dijo intentando poner cara de asco pero que a leguas se veía que era forzado.

- Ves, ya me siento mucho mejor, enfermera - le contesté regalándole una de esas sonrisas que sabía que le gustaba, ya que siempre se mordía el labio como respuesta. Y una vez más volvió hacerlo. Yo no pude evitar sentirme feliz en mi interior, no le era indiferente, aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo -. Además, ya me muevo con más libertad, ¡mira! - le pedí mientras, con un poquitín de esfuerzo, me levantaba de la cama.

Ella estaba pendiente a todos y cada uno de mis movimientos,sin apartar su mirada, pero como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, tan absorta estaba, que cuando se fue a dar cuenta, estaba frente a ella, demasiado cerca, tan cerca, que podía sentir el calor que desprendía.

- Ves, ya estoy mucho mejor, ¿crees que podría salir ya de esta habitación, o me quieres tener escondido en ella para siempre?- le susurré y ella dio un respingo hacia tras, no se había dado cuenta de nuestra cercanía

- Edward, no….esto… claro que no…- contestó con cierta dificultad lo que me hizo sonreír. - Si ya te sientes mejor, podrías bajar….

- Esa es una gran idea, además, así podré disfrutar de Sarah sin tener que tenerla en la habitación - le contesté feliz y realmente me apetecía mucho.

-De acuerdo, entonces, te serviré el desayuno en el salón…

- ¡Oh, fantástico!, aunque…- me quedé pensativo por un momento - no tengo nada de ropa. Sólo el pijama…¿crees que podrías…? -dejé la pregunta en el aire, aunque se había establecido esa tregua entre nosotros, aún no me sentía del todo confiado y no quería forzarla a nada.

- Tranquilo, si quieres, iré a por algo de ropa, si vas ha estar por la casa, mejor vestido - dijo esa última parte casi en un susurro.

- Gracias, Bella. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti estos días - le confesé y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo diera un paso y se acercara de nuevo a ella.

Enseguida noté que se tensaba, aunque no podría descifrar si era por disgusto, o porque mi cercanía la perturbaba. Pero mi cuerpo se iba hacia el de ella como si de un imán se tratase y sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba, notablemente expectante y temerosa a la vez, me incliné y besé con delicadeza su mejilla, cerrando los ojos para retener la sensación que la suave textura de su piel, en contacto con mis labios, me producía.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sólo su respiración agitada la delataba, pero no quise abusar y enseguida me separé.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente y trató de quitar la mirada enfocando hacia la habitación..

- Ah… yo… no, no hay de que - contestó, de nuevo con la voz entrecortada y temblorosa. Yo no puede evitar quedarme mirándola embelesado. Cada día me parecía más hermosa, increíblemente más hermosa aún; cada sonrojo, cada sonrisa, cada mirada furtiva que le pillaba, me hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora. Pero me obligaba a estar tranquilo, aún no era el momento adecuado -. Ve a darte una ducha entonces, yo mientras tanto, buscaré algo de ropa…¿Qué prefieres? -preguntó y eso corto el hilo de mis pensamientos

- Ah…pues, algo cómodo, creo que podrás encontrar sin dificultad la ropa de deporte - le sugerí. De pronto me percaté de algo que me avergonzó en el acto. ¡Dios!, cómo iba a pedirle eso…

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? - me preguntó de pronto -. Te has puesto rojo - volvió a decir para vergüenza mía. No recuerdo la última vez que me avergoncé, ¡por Dios! Iba a parecer una nenita frente a ella…- ¿Edward? - volvió a pregunta viendo que yo no contestaba.

Carraspeé tratando de aclarar mi garganta - Esto… verás Bella, yo… necesitaría también que…- Dios, que difícil era esto, sólo era ropa interior ¡joder! - ah… no te importaría traerme también…

Gracias a Dios ella pareció darse cuenta de la situación y no hizo otra cosa que sonreír, de hecho parece que le hizo bastante gracia, porque a la sonrisa le siguió una risa, que trató de ocultar mordiéndose el labio, pero que al final, y supongo que viendo la cara que tenía, acabó terminando en carcajada.

Yo al principio me sentí avergonzado, pero era tan lindo verla reír al fin así, que no pude más que unirme a ella y acabamos los dos riéndonos como tontos..

- No me lo puedo creer, Edward,¡te has avergonzado! - dijo burlándose de mí, y aunque un mínima parte de mí se molestaba por eso, la verdad es que me encantaba verla así…

- No es fácil pedirle a una chica que te traiga la ropa interior -. Le confesé en el mismo tono distendido.

- No te preocupes, Edward, ya he visto tu ropa interior y te la he lavado - me susurró eso último como si fuera una confidencia.

-¡Dios Bella!, no tenias por que molestarte, yo… no…

- Vamos Edward, acaso crees que te iba a tener en mi casa sin calzoncillos, ¡vas tú listo! - me contestó de lo más divertida lo que me hizo sentir mejor, avergonzado, pero mejor.

-Ahí en el cajón te puse un par de ellos,¡anda, entra a la ducha ya! -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta-. Ah.. No olvides de ponerte la crema, ¿de acuerdo? -Me recordó. Y yo sólo pude asentir-. Vuelvo enseguida. -Y tras despedirse con un movimiento casi inapreciable de la mano, salió por la puerta dejándome allí medio azorado pero sin duda divertido.

Con buen humor me metí a la ducha y dejé que los chorros me despejaran y desentumecieran. Hoy daría un paseo por el jardín, necesitaba estirar las piernas y aunque el día estaba húmedo, tenía necesidad de respirar aire fresco.

Cuando me hube lavado bien, salí de la habitación en busca de unos de mis boxer.

- Edward, ¿puedo pasar...? -preguntó Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No negaré que al oírla me sobrecogí. Aún estaba desnudo, sólo envuelto en una pequeña toalla; pero la idea de que me viese así no tardó en llegar a mi cabeza y no pude evitar decirle que entrara…

- Edward, tomas tus…..-entró diciendo hasta quedarse callada de pronto..

- Bella, ¿ocurre algo? - le pregunté en un tono inocente mientras caminaba hacia la mesilla donde estaba mi ropa interior, secándome el pelo con otra toalla..

-Yo…tú…¡estás desnudo! - dijo con un tono de voz algo más alto, lo que me hizo sonreír.

- No lo estoy - le contradije mientras abría el cajón y cogía uno de mis boxer. ¿Cómo me había dado tanta vergüenza pedir que me los trajese y en cambió no me importaba airéalos divertidamente delante de ella?

- ¡Oh Edward, si que lo estás , por Dios, tápate! - me pidió tratando de darse la vuelta..

Yo no pude evitar reír sonoramente, ahora la avergonzada era ella, y como me gustaba verla así. - Vamos Bella, no estás viendo nada de lo que no hayas visto antes - le dije para picarla…

-Yo… yo… no… ahhh…¡Toma, tu ropa, cuando estés presentable, bajas! - me dijo pero antes de irse volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí. Yo la miraba divertido y no pude evitar elevar una ceja al ver que permanecía unos segundos parada con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, ¿eh? - la piqué nuevamente.

- Ahhh, eres….- pero dejó la frase sin terminar y casi atravesándome con la mirada cerró la puerta tras ella.

Una vez más reí a carcajadas. Hacía mucho que no reía así y hasta eso se lo debía a ella.. Con rapidez, aún sintiendo cierta molestia, me vestí y salí para poder encontrarme nuevamente con mi salvajita… Dios quiera que no hubiese estropeado nuevamente las cosas…

El inconfundible aroma del café me dio la bienvenida nada mas bajar las escalera. Me sentía pletórico, apenas había sentido una pequeñísima molestia al bajarla y eso no significaba otra cosa que ya podía hacer mi vida normal. Aunque, por otra parte, no sería adecuado seguir en esta casa, lo que en cierta manera me entristeció.

Caminé siguiendo el olor hasta llegar a la cocina. Bella permanecía de espaldas a mí, con un pantalón baquero bastante desgastado y una camiseta anudada a un lado; reí al verla, nadie pensaría que fuera una responsable madre con esas pintas juveniles. Su cabello, recogido en una improvisada coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, le aportaba ese aire salvaje; ahí estaba mi pequeña salvajita, no la chica con el pelo recogido y ese pulcro uniforme, que con seriedad y autoridad, corregía a su pequeña. Exhalé lentamente intentando reprimir mi deseo de ir hasta ella y…

- ¿Edward? - su voz de pronto rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Enfoqué mis ojos de nuevo en ella. Se había girado advertida seguramente por ese suspiro traicionero que salió de mis labios segundos antes..-. ¿Qué haces ahí? - preguntó mirándome con una expresión indescifrable. Cómo si se alegrara y al mismo tiempo, temiera…

Yo no pude evitar dejar volar la imaginación y visualizar, aunque sólo fuera en mi mente, lo que tanto había soñado.

- ¿Sabes? -contesté si apartar mi mirada de ella-, no te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado con esto… -le confesé. Ella frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- ¿Con qué? - preguntó. Su voz sonó algo precavida.

- Con bajar después de haber descansado placidamente toda la noche… -dije mientras caminaba lentamente hacía ella, sin apartar un ápice mis ojos de los suyos que me miraban con cierta inquietud -… y encontrarte a ti en la cocina preparando el desayuno -. Seguí diciendo mientras la distancia entre nosotros cada vez se hacía más corta.

- Edward…-Mi nombre salió de sus labios a modo de advertencia, pero susurrado con una notable carga de anticipación…

- Si Bella… -continué diciendo haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia, sólo impulsado por ese sueño que, tantas veces, había escenificado en mi mente -, y acercarme a ti mientras tú me regalas una de esas hermosas sonrisas que adornan tu cara… -Inmediatamente un sutil rubor coloreó sus mejillas, sus pupilas oscilaban tratando de leerme, pero su respiración la delataba tanto como a mí- …y cuando llego a ti…-Nuestros cuerpos ya podían notar la cercanía entre nosotros -…llevar mis manos a tu delicada cintura… -Mis manos hicieron justo lo que iba diciendo y ella seguía presa de mi mirada, al igual que yo lo estaba de ella-… para atraerte a mí…-Con suavidad la rodeé delicadamente y la atraje, de la misma forma que le estaba diciendo; inmediatamente mi corazón se paró espectante mientras podía sentir su pecho rozar una y otra vez contra el mío a consecuencia de su agitada respiración-… y besar tus labios -y mis labios rozaron los suyos-, lentamente -susurré sobre sus labios rozándolos una vez más-, saboreándote…-Y una vez más presioné mis labios con los suyos apretando, inevitablemente, mi agarre en su cintura provocando que su cuerpo y el mío se pegaran completamente. Y me dejé llevar perdido en ese mar de sensaciones que sus delicados labios me proporcionaban.

Ella no se resistió, dejó que me deleitara con la candidez de sus labios, lo que me regocijó, hasta que el estridente sonido del timbre de la puerta nos devolvió a la realidad, y tras separarse de mí con un empujón, se pasó la mano nerviosa por los cabellos y se giró dándome la espalda..

- No hagas eso, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso -susurró. Su voz parecía dolida, triste.

- Bella…-susurré su nombre sintiendo como mil dagas se clavaban en mi pecho…- yo… lo siento…

- Dijiste que no presionarías -Me recordó aún sin girarse. El timbre volvió a sonar con intensidad, lo que la hizo mirar por encima de su hombro a la vez que a mi me hizo mirar hacia ese lugar con rabia-. No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Edward -me advirtió de nuevo volviéndose con más seguridad y mirarme retadora antes de pasar por mi lado camino de la puerta.

- Lo siento…-me disculpé, pero en mi interior saltaba de alegría, ella no se apartó, mi voz la indujo a recibirme y eso, a pesar de odiar a la persona que había interrumpido este mágico momento, me hizo sentir sumamente feliz…

- Jake…- Oí que dijo Bella con una voz ahogada. Inmediatamente me envaré. Salí de la cocina y apunto estaba de llegar a la altura de ella, cuando Bella, intuyéndome, me atravesó con una mirada de advertencia, obligando a parar mi paso antes de ver como ella salía de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

Cerré los ojos a la par que mis manos formaron dos puños apretados. Sentí la ira recorrer cada una de mis venas activando en mi ese sentimiento de alerta. El aire salió por mi nariz con fuerza, aunque traté de relajarme; no podía permitir que hubiese otro enfrentamiento entre nosotros, no con ella delante, no la expondría ni una sola vez más.

Pero aún así me sentía ansioso. Caminé hasta llegar a la ventana desde donde podía verlos. El hablaba inquieto, en su rostro se reflejaba un deje de temor; Bella permanecía callada, con los brazos cruzados abrazándose y su mirada fija en el suelo. Lo escuchaba, pero notaba su ansiedad. De vez en cuando la veía mirar de reojo hacia la casa. Estaba completamente seguro que temía que saliese en cualquier momento, pero me obligué a permanecer ahí, en silencio.

- _Bella, tienes que perdonarme yo nunca quise hacerte daño _-oí que él le pedía mientras ella se abrazaba con más fuerza…

- _No Jake, esto no lo puedo permitir _- le contestó ella, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

- _Bella… no puedes acabar con lo nuestro así, tienes que creerme, no volverá a suceder, me siento avergonzado _-le decía y trató de acariciar su cara pero Bella retrocedió- _. No lo entiendo Bella… cómo hemos llegado a esto -_Jake parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia -_Quién es él en tu vida Bella, ¡por dios!, eras una zombi cuando llegaste aquí, ¿me niegas qué era por él? _-oírlo me hizo apretar aún más mis puños. Dolía saber todo lo que la había hecho sufrir. Ella lo encaró al oírlo.

-_No lo hagas más difícil Jake, por favor… yo…no_…

_- No puedes terminar así conmigo Bella, piensa en Sarah_…

Bella se envaró al oírlo -_Es en ella en quien pienso, Jake _-casi le escupió con desprecio -, _no quiero ni imaginar que perdieras los estribos delante de mi hija_- Le reprochó con ira.

-_Bella…cómo me dices algo así…-_susurró Jake negando con la cabeza -. _Sabes que adoro a Sarah como si fuera mi hija…_

_- Sarah ya tiene un padre _-Le corrigió ella taladrándole con la mirada. - _Y te recuerdo que lo has mandado al hospital, ¿cómo fuiste capaz? _-Volvió a reprocharle.

- _Bella, los celos me cegaron, yo…él…_

- _No hay excusa…_

- _Y cómo querías que reaccionara. Bella, me llevó casi cinco meses conseguir que salieras conmigo… y ahora viene éste y suspiras sólo al verlo… ¿Acaso piensas que no noté cómo tu trato conmigo era más distante desde que él apareció? Soy un hombre Bella, y eras mi novia…- _le reprochó esta vez él.

- _Jacke…- _Bella suspiró su nombre entristecida. La conocía, y sabia que eso la haría sentir culpable.

- _No Bella, no hay excusa para mi comportamiento y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero ese hombre me provocó. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él era el padre de Sarah? - volvió a reprocharle…_

- _Es mi vida Jake, tú no sabes nada…._

- _Bella, es que no ves que él no te hará feliz _- volvió a remeter de nuevo. Una vez más apreté mis puños, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no salir y llevármela de allí.

- _No he dicho que lo vaya a ser _-le respondió ella mirándolo entristecida. Y Dolió, esa seguridad en ella me dolió… - _Pero tú no sabes nada, no tienes derecho…_

_- Lo tenía. ¡Maldita sea, Bella!, lo tenía, ¡eres mi novia! _-volvió a reprocharle llevando sus manos a los brazos de Bella….

Inmediatamente me aparté de la ventana con intención de terminar con esto, pero entonces la voz de Bella me sorprendió…

- _No Jake, no… no lo soy, no pienso ser la novia de alguien que no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos y es capaz de hacerme daño…_

Yo me quedé petrificado con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. ¿Estaba terminado con él?

- _Bella…- _su voz sonó como un lamento -. _No me puedes hacer esto.._

- _Jake, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, no puedo seguir con esto, y no es sólo por lo que ha pasado _-le dijo mirándolo apenada -_ a parte de lo que ha ocurrido, yo te quiero, y te debo mucho… _-cerré los ojos tratando de digerir lo que ella le decía - …_pero no te amo _- le confesó y yo dejé escapar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en mis pulmones - _y se que nunca lo haré. Yo….yo… siempre lo he amado a él._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso bajo mi pecho, lo había confesado, me amaba, y eso significaba que me iba a dar otra oportunidad. Volví a obligarme a permanecer quieto, sin intervenir, aunque me moría por ir hacia ella y abrazarla fuerte, tratando de trasmitirle con ese abrazo lo feliz que me sentía de oírla…

- _Entonces, ya es un hecho, vas a volver con él _- dijo con un deje derrotado…

- _No, no es un hecho…_

- _Vamos Bella, si hasta lo tienes en tu casa, ¿ya lo metiste en tu cama? _- le preguntó despectivamente y eso hizo que de nuevo me tensara.

- _Voy hacer como que no he escuchado eso Jacob, por el cariño que te tengo, voy hacer como que no lo he oído _-le respondió ella dolida- _Por favor, márchate _- le pidió con la voz temblorosa..

- _No sabes cuanto lo siento Bella… _

-_Jake..- _su nombre lo pronunció en un susurró apenado..

- _De verdad que lo siento, sé que yo te hubiese hecho feliz..-_le dijo y el silencio se hizo entre ellos.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, tratando de calmar mi impaciencia, estos momentos me estaban pareciendo agónicos… quería que se fuera, que se alejara… y sin poder soportar más la inquietud, volví a asomarme por la ventana en el momento justo para verlo subir al coche patrulla…

Pero ella permaneció allí, viéndolo, apenada, lo que me hizo sentir mal. No iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba, el ver como ella lloraba silenciosamente me hizo sentir un pellizco en el corazón…

Cuando el coche arrancó y se perdió de vista, fue cuando vi que Bella se giraba y su rostro entristecido me sorprendió. De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en los míos; me había sorprendido espiándola y ver como ella fruncía su mirada en una mueca de decepción y de dolor, me desarmó.

Me aparté de la ventana en el justo momento en el que ella atravesó la puerta, caminó hasta el centro de la sala en silencio, y se paró sin llegar a volverse una vez allí.

-No sé hasta donde has oído, pero no pienses que esto cambia las cosas entre nosotros -dijo antes de mirar hacia las escaleras tratando de borrar las lágrimas de su rostro-. Tienes café en la cocina, sírvete lo que te apetezca, yo…yo… tengo cosas que hacer arriba -. Y sin más corrió escaleras arriba dejándome totalmente desconcertado.

El resto del día Bella permaneció en el cuarto que ocupaba desde que yo estaba allí. En un par de ocasiones me acerqué, y me dejó apanado saber que ella estaba llorando. ¿Tanto le dolía haberlo dejado? Un sensación angustiante se me formó en la boca del estomago ante esa idea. Estaba confundido. Había dicho que me amaba, pero …¿por qué entonces?

Volví a bajar incapaz de soportar oírla llorar. Me cerré la sudadera hasta arriba y salí al patio. Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde y el aire del otoño era bastante fresco. Sarah estaba por llegar, mis ojos otearon el final de la calle por si la veía llegar, aunque en el fondo, deseaba que no lo hiciera, me dolía en el alma que Bella se estuviese sintiendo así, y no quería que nuestra pequeña la viese llorar.

Caminé pateando toda piedrecilla que fui encontrándome en el camino; no sabía que hacer, todo había cambiando repentinamente. Cerré los ojos evocando los recuerdos de ese beso que disfruté en la mañana. No pude evitar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta ante ese recuerdo. Es lo que más deseaba, sentirla así, sentir que podía acercarme a ella y saciarme al fin de sus besos, tantos besos perdidos a los largos de todos estos años. Di una fuerte patada a una piedra de pura frustración. No quería seguir siendo el responsable de sus lágrimas.

Sin apenas darme cuenta me encontraba pegado a la valla que separaba su jardín de mi jardín. Ese jardín que había soñado que ella arreglara, a su gusto, al igual que la casa. Todo esto era por y para ella. Pero cada vez era más dolorosa su resistencia. ¿A caso era cierto que sólo sabíamos hacernos daño?

No pude evitar mirar hacia la ventana de su habitación, pero que ahora no lo era.. No iba a encontrarla ahí. Tenía que salir de allí, pensé que era una gran oportunidad para un acercamiento entre nosotros, pero estaba claro que ella no confiaba en mí. Y no la culpaba.

Respiré profundamente tratando de calmar la pesadumbre que se había instalado en mi pecho. No solo me separaba de ella, ahora también lo hacía de mi hija, pero tenía que dar el paso. Si permanecía más tiempo bajo su techo, al final nos haríamos más daño.

Con una decisión tomada volví sobre mis pasos y me adentré en la casa; subí con decisión los escalones tratando de aguantar esas punzadas de dolor que aún me resentían; me paré frente a su puerta, y tras tomar nuevamente aire, la golpeé…

- Bella, ¿puedo pasar…?

Por unos segundos sólo hubo silencio como respuesta..

- Bella, yo… necesito decirte algo, ¿puedo pasar? - insistí.

De pronto sentí que abrían la puerta; Bella apareció tras ella con claras señales de haber llorado, pero de haber tratado de disimularlo también… Me sentí culpable por ello; no era así como esperaba que terminar el día, pero no podía seguir viéndola en ese estado…

- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz…

- No…yo… - mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho ansioso, no quería hacerlo, realmente odiaba verme obligado hacerlo, pero sabia que era lo que ella necesitaba…-, ya me siento mucho mejor, creo que voy a volver a casa -conseguí decirle aunque sentía que era algo contra lo que realmente luchaba…

- ¿Te …te vas? - su voz sonó entristecida.

- No quiero seguir siendo una molestia, Bella; al fin de cuenta, ya me siento bien… así puedes recuperar tu cuarto… y… tu vida…- le dije rompiéndome por dentro pero aparentando ser fuerte…

- Pe pero… aún necesitas…

- No te preocupes… yo podré, sólo una cosa… - me pausé para mirar sus ojos, quería volver a perderme en ellos aunque fuese por última vez-, espero que no te moleste si vengo a visitar a Sarah -le pedí realmente entristecido.

- Cla… claro…- contestó ella, su voz a penas fue un susurro. Cerré los ojos al escucharla. Me estaba dejando marchar y aunque me estaba destrozando por dentro, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que esto la hiciera reaccionar…

- Gracias por todo...- conseguí decir trangando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta -.. estaré ahí al lado por si me necesitas -. Le susurré. Ella permaneció callada, ni siquiera me aguantaba la mirada, podía notar su respiración notablemente agitada como si para ella también estuviese siendo doloroso, hasta que finalmente giré sobre mis talones incapaz de soportarlo más y, con el alma hecha pedazos nuevamente, caminé hasta el cuarto para recoger mis cosas…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. (Noe asoma cabizbaja y se pone delante dispuesta a recibir todas las tortas que merece saraes ¬¬, a ésta no se le ha ocurrido otra que empujarla para que saliese por ella... será cobarde ¬¬ , pero antes , aclara su garganta y mira al frente con ojos asustados) Hola.. ( dice con la voz temblorosa) ahhh, yo...esto...( se retuerce las manos y empieza a sudar , lo está pasando mal la pobre,eh...) sólo os pido un poquito de compasión..( mira hacia el lado derecho y saraes la mira sonriendo perversamente, la pobre traga en seco y vuelve a mirar al frente,) os aseguro que el próximo no tendréis las ganas de asesinarla que tengo yo ahora mismo ¬¬ ( dice achicando los ojos por un momento en señal de rebeldia), pero aunque es doloroso verlo partir, entender lo que supone todo esto para ella. No odiéis a mi pobre Bella porque se sienta mal al herir a alguien que sabe que la quiere, a pesar de su arranque, y que la ha ayudado en todo, incluso mucho antes de declarle su amor. Quedaros con que la sola voz de Edward la hizo entregarse al beso sin poder evitarlo, tiene que ser perturbador saber que la persona que mas daño te ha hecho, es también quien más poder tiene sobre ti, sobre tus emociones ( Noe vuelve a tragar y mira de nuevo al lado , saraes esta vez la mira compasivamente, incluso asiente agradecida por la aclaracion) En fin mis niñas que ha pesar del final, espero que os haya gustado y recordad, no todo lo que parece es lo que puede que suceda. Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** ; Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu; **SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** ; anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso; **Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker; **Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **y a YOLANDA DORADO. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Gracias preciosas, os agradezco en el alma el tiempo que me dedicáis en cada comentario y lamento muchisimo la tardanza en contestaros.

**Valeria, adriana, ainara, Pulytas**; os agradezco vuestro comentario pero al no tener cuenta no puedo contestaros, gracias , sois unos soles...

**Yolanda Dorado**; no sabes cuánto me alegra verte por aquí, gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por considerar esta historia a la altura de otras grandes historias, entre ellas La chica del rincón, que...no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero es una de mis historias..ajajajjajajaa, y sabes por qué me alegro más, porque el rr que me dejaste en la chica es uno de los rr que más me han conmovido y emocionado, tanto, que cada vez que lo leo no puedo evitar que me salten lágrimas y no pude evitar compartirlo con mis reques. Gracias Yolanda, gracias por darme ahora la oportunidad de agradecertelo. El honor es mio por contar con una lectora como tú. Como ves, si leí esas hermosas palabras y lo he hecho en más de una ocasión. Un beso preciosa.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias tambien a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

Y ahora si mis niñas, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques, a ver si consigo subir al club hoy.

Y prepararos para el próximo chicas ...AW ...os aseguro que será muy emotivo y muy hermoso. Ya, ya veréis... ¡Feliz comiezo de semana a todas! y !Dios!, morí viendo amanecer y muero por verla de nuevo, ¿alguien se apunta? jajajajajajjaja

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	11. Chapter 11 Dulce separación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas. Antes que nada queria pediros disculpas por no haber contestado los rr, pero me ha resultado practicamente imposible, he tenido problemas de conexión en casa y el trabajo en la ofi ha sido a tope, imposible desde aquí también.. lo lamento, realmente me gusta al menos agradeceros y porque no decirlo, es la manera que tengo de estar en contacto con vosotras , algo que me encanta, pero no dudéis que los he leido, y me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado a pesar de su final; y para que veáis que no soy tan mala, aunque empuje a mi pobre Noe para que de la cara por mí...(saraes pestañea) aquí os dejo con este capi, que espero os encante. **

**Que sepáis que estoy en estos momentos robando tiempo a mi trabajo para poder publicar, ya que no me fio de hacerlo desde casa... espero que no me coja mi marijefe ¬¬ **

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición.<strong>

Capítulo XI..

De nuevo el destino me daba otro revés, cómo podían haber cambiado las cosas tan repentinamente; apenas hacía unas horas, mi mente proyectaba tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, no había duda de que habíamos avanzado. ¡Dejó que la besara! Si ese maldito estúpido no hubiese aparecido…

Pero de nada servía pensar en eso ahora. Terminé de meter todo en la bolsa que Bella había traído y miré una vez más la habitación. De nuevo el corazón se me apretujó en un puño; ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre tenía que suceder igual? Tomé la foto de mi hija que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, y después de mirarla por un tiempo, decidí llevármela.

- Edward…- su voz me sorprendió y me giré para mirarla, apoyada del marco de la puerta -, no… no te vayas, por favor, aún necesitas…

-Ssshhh -Me acerqué a ella y la hice callar-. No digas nada Bella, esto es lo mejor…

-Pero…- Por un momento vi en sus ojos un deje de desesperación, ¿de verdad no quería que me fuera? Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Bella…- suspiré acunando su rostro, sus ojos, de nuevo, me miraron cubiertos de lágrimas-, tú aún no lo tienes claro, desconfías de mí, y aunque me duele, lo entiendo -sus ojos seguían mirándome entristecidos, sus manos, temblorosas, subieron a hacia las mías que rodeaban su rostro, y presionó sobre ellas.

- Yo…

-Shhh…-la hice callar una vez más-. No hace falta decir nada, sólo recuerda que te amo, y que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, yo estaré esperando por ti Bella.

-Edward…-mi nombre se escapó de entre sus labios, tembloroso…

- Será mejor que me marche, no quiero que Sarah me vea salir…-dije con la voz estrangulada-. ¿Te importa…? -pregunté mostrándole el retrato de mi hija. Ella lo miró y ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. También me estaba costando, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que ya todo había acabado, que me tenía a mí, pero sabía que ella, aunque me amase, aún tenía que recuperar su confianza en mí. Y es a lo que estaba dispuesto.

-No, llévatela…-susurró y trató de volver la cara para que no la viera llorar-. Edward, si te sientes mal, yo…

-Tranquila, estaré bien, y… podré venir a jugar con Sarah, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a mirarme con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.¡Dios! dolía tanto verla así, que no pude reprimirme y la atraje hacía mí.

- Necesitas este tiempo Bella, he venido a por ti, pero si es eso lo que necesitas, te lo daré, aunque…- volví a separarme para poder mirarla a los ojos; unos ojos que me miraban tristes, reflejando una gran lucha interna-, piensa en nosotros Bella, no nos niegues esta última oportunidad para ser felices -Ella dejó escapar el aire entrecortado mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas-. Es cierto que nos hemos hecho daño, pero esas semanas fueron las semanas más felices de mi vida, y sólo por eso, ha merecido la pena todo este sufrimiento -. Le aseguré antes de besar su frente.

- Gracias…-musitó sin separarse de mí, incluso sentí como sus manos se agarraban delicadamente de mi cintura mientras yo acariciaba sus mejillas. Sabía que ella tenía una batalla interna, sabía que me amaba, pero también sabía que le había hecho mucho daño y aún necesitaba curar su herida, necesitaba confiar de nuevo en mi.

- Llevaré las cosas a casa antes de que Sarah regrese, si no te importa, más tarde vendré para estar un ratito con ella…

- Claro, por favor, hazlo - me pidió en un susurro. Yo cerré nuevamente los ojos y la besé de nuevo. Mis labios se negaban en dejar su piel, aunque fuese la de su frente. Pero era hora de marcharme, más duro sería despedirme de mi pequeña…

Con un gran esfuerzo, me separé, tomé mi bolsa, y la miré de nuevo para sonreírle, tristemente. Ella permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos aguados, su respiración agitada y su ceño fruncido, mirándome con tal tristeza, que hasta me sentía culpable, pero, aunque me costó horrores, salí escaleras abajo…

Iba cruzando el salón, tratando de llegar a casa lo antes posible, cuando la puerta se abrió y de inmediato un torbellino pequeñito entró de lo más jubilosa..

-Code lea, quelo juga con mi papi..-gritaba mi pequeña que aún no me había visto. El alma se me hizo pedazo al oírla, "mi papi"; ya mi pequeña me decía "papi." Estos días que habíamos compartido juegos en la cama, mientras me recuperaba, hizo que ella comenzara a llamarme así. Yo permanecí petrificado en medio de la sala con la bolsa en la mano..

Entonces fue cuando ella se dio cuenta y corrió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos..

-Papi, papi, enio..- dijo llegando hasta mí. Yo dejé caer la bolsa y la cogí en brazos, apretándola fuerte contra mi pecho.

- Hola preciosa…-conseguí decir tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta antes de besar su mejilla. Sus bracitos rodearon mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar al sentir su agarre y no pude más que apretarla fuerte contra mí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo parecía querer explotar de emoción, pero al mismo tiempo de pena…

- Quelo juga, amo juga…- comenzó a gritar entusiasmada separándose lo suficiente para mirarme mientras se removía ansiosa y feliz entre mis brazos.

De pronto, escucharla decir eso me desarmó, cómo iba a decirle que me tenía que marchar. No, no podía, no aún… - Claro princesa, pero antes ve a dar un beso a mamá -le dije al ver que Bella había llegado, y con los ojos rojos, nos miraba entristecida.

-¡Mamí! - gritó al verla y corriendo extendió sus brazos hacia ella…

- Hola mi niña, que bueno que llegaste -le susurró ella abrazándola fuerte cuando la cogió y dándose las dos un sonoro beso en los labios, amaba ver esa imagen, ver cuanto ellas se amaban, pero de pronto mi pequeña se separó…

- ¿Po qué lloda?- le preguntó, cuando al separarse, ella se fijó en los ojos enrojecidos de Bella..

- No, si no lloro - le contestó ella, pero Sarah no pareció muy conforme y en sus labios apareció una mueca, un pequeño pucherito. Mi corazón se paralizó al verla, con solo ver los ojos de la madre, ya estaba afectada, ahora sería incluso más doloroso dejarla..

- Si, si lloda - dijo con el labio tembloroso - ¿papi po qué lloda? -se giró para mirarme con sus enormes ojos humedecidos. Hice un gran esfuerzo para evitar que de mis propios ojos comenzaran a brotar lágrimas, pero ella, llevó los suyos hacia mis pies y enfocó la bolsa…

En ese momento mi corazón se partió. Inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a los míos, temerosos, interrogativos. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía demostrar tantos sentimientos con su mirada? Y definitivamente me destrozó..

- ¿Ti va? - preguntó con esa bocecita triste, esperando ansiosa que le dijera que no…

- Sarah, mi pequeña, yo…sólo voy…

- Ti va…-su labio comenzó a temblar más, mi corazón se apretujó más aún y Bella no podía contener la lágrimas intentando mirar hacía otro lado…

- Sólo voy a casa, princesa- le contesté llegando de nuevo hasta ella y tomándola en los brazos. Caminé con ella, que no dejaba de mirarme con los ojos entristecidos, y llegué hasta la ventana que daba hacia mi casa -. ¿Ves esa casa de ahí? -le dije señalándola -, pues ahí vive papá, y tu podrás venir siempre que quieras -sus ojos, por un momento, miró hacia la casa y de nuevo a mí.

-No ti vaya…-dijo de pronto y de su pechito salió un sollozo - no ti vaya papi, no ti vaya…-su voz se convirtió en un llanto y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con fuerza, como si así impidiera que me marcharse. Un sollozo ahogado brotó de mi labios. ¡Dios!, que difícil estaba siendo…

- Sarah, mi amor - oí que decía Bella detrás de mí…- Papi sólo irá a dejar las bolsa y a dormir, pero cenará con nosotras, ¿verdad papi? - preguntó mirándome esta vez a mi con los ojos suplicantes.

- Claro mi amor, papi vendrá a cenar y lo haremos juntos, ¿quieres cenar sentada a mi lado? - le pregunté, su llanto se fue calmando y con los ojos rojitos, que me partía el alma verlos, me miró.

- ¿No ti va? -volvió a preguntar…

- No preciosa, sólo dormiré allá, tengo que trabajar y mamá tiene que recuperar su cuarto, pero te prometo, que estaré aquí siempre.

-¿No ti va unca?

- No - le volví a contestar con una sonrisa. Parecía increíble, apenas hacía una semana que había descubierto que tenía una hija, y ahora, me partía el alma solo de saber que no estaría con ella bajo el mismo techo…- Hagamos una cosa, que te parece si tú y yo vamos a casa, dejamos la bolsa y luego regresamos a jugar -miré a Bella mientras se lo decía buscando su aprobación, una que ella aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza..

- ¿Puelo…puelo mamí?- comenzó a preguntar ansiosa sonriendo como al principio. No pude evitar sentirme mejor al ver lo rápido y con que facilidad los niños se recuperaban.

- Claro que puedes cielo, pero no molestes a papá y no hagas ninguna travesura…

- ¡chhhiiiii!-gritó comenzando a saltar en mis brazos. Yo sonreí al verla -, amo a tu cacha- decía entusiasmada.

- Gracias - gesticulé mirando hacía Bella, ella me miraban con disculpa, pero yo me sentía en el fondo tan feliz de saber que al menos cenaría con ellas, que no pude evitar llevar mi mano a su mejilla y acariciarla..- Volveremos enseguida, así te puedo ayudar a preparar la cena…

Ella sonrió tímidamente y yo le correspondí.

- Amo, amo…quelo ve tu cachaa- comenzó a apremiarme mi hija y Bella sonrió más ampliamente negando con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, diablillo, vayamos a casa para regresar, que tienes que tomar tu baño - le dije y tomando la bolsa con un mano y en el otro brazo cargando a mi hija, me dirigí hacia la puerta…

- No seas trasto Sarah, no toques nada - le recomendó Bella antes de que saliera por la puerta. Yo sonreí al ver el temor en su voz… pero yo tendría cuidado; en casa había aún muchas latas de pintura y cosas que podían hacerle daño así que, sólo dejaría la bolsa, le enseñaría la casa para que se fuera familiarizando y volvería con ella para que jugáramos un ratito antes de la cena…

-¡Ohh! - exclamó mi pequeña dibujando una graciosa "O" con sus rosados labios al entrar en la casa, mirando con curiosidad hacia todos los lados…- ¡dande!- volvió a decir, bueno, a balbucear, aunque, en estos días había comprobado que "dande" para ella era ser grande, reí divertido al oírla, de hecho, me divertía muchísimo oyendo como se esforzaba por hacerse entender.

- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunté dejándola en el suelo para, sin quitarle ojo de encima, registrara toda la casa a su antojo.

- ¡Chiiii, mi usta!- gritó entusiasma correteando, moviendo graciosamente su culito respingón a causa de su pañal, rodeando cada mueble, subiéndose al sofá, para luego nerviosamente y entre risas, bajar corriendo para sentarse en los sillones, para después correr hacia la cocina y, entre grititos y risitas, miraba, tocaba, se sentaba en todos los sitios. Yo la seguía varios pasos por detrás, sin poder borrar mi sonrisa al verla, ¡era tan preciosa y tan graciosa! Que mi corazón palpitó orgulloso de que fuera mía, mi hija.

- Vamos Sarah, veamos la parte de arriba, ¿te gustaría elegir tu habitación? -le pregunté tomándola en brazos, para subir con ella..

- ¿Ción?- pregunto llevando sus manos a mi cara para que la mirase, con esos ojos tan vivaces.. - ¿io chion aquí?- reí al oirla, ¡Dios! Podría llevarme todo el día oyéndola…

- Claro, esta es nuestra casa también, cuando necesites dormir aquí, tendrás tu propia habitación - le traté de explicar, aunque estaba seguro que ella no entendía ni una palabra. Solo se removía entusiasmada pidiéndome que la dejara en el suelo nada más llegar a la parte de arriba….

- Papí papi…miaa…. - dijo al entra en la habitación que justo quedaba frente a la mía.

- ¿Te gusta esta? - le pregunté cuando vi como ella trataba de subirse al banco de mampostería que había bajo el ventanal.

- ¡Chiiii!- gritó entusiasmada, caminé hacia ella y la ayudé a sentarse-. Peoo, nai cama- dijo entristecida.

Yo sonreí e hice que se pusiera de pie sobre el banco, me incliné poniéndome a su altura y la miré divertido. - Mañana mismo pintaré esta habitación y en cuanto esté seca, iremos juntos a comprar tu habitación, ¿te gustaría? - le pregunté, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su preciosa cara.

- ¡Chiii, chiiii…!.-volvió a gritar y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello nuevamente, abrazándome con toda la fuerza que esos pequeños bracitos podían ejercer. Yo no tardé en rodear su cuerpecito atrayéndola para abrazarla y perderme sumergido en el delicado olor a bebé que desprendía.

- Edward, Sarah…- Oí de pronto la voz de Bella en la parte de abajo…

Enseguida mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, Bella estaba en mi casa, o mejor dicho, en la que sería nuestra casa cuando ella decidiera aceptarme de nuevo en su vida…

- ¡Estamos arriba Bella, ven sube! - le grité y mi pequeña comenzó a llamarla a pleno pulmón..

-¡ Aquí mamí, adiba en mi cion! - gritaba entre risas, provocando las mías…

En pocos minutos Bella aparecía en la puerta de la habitación.

- Humm… estabais tardando y ….- comenzó a decir mirando a su alrededor..

- Miaaaa mamí, mi cion…- le dijo Sarah que había bajado del banco y corría, de nuevo meneando graciosamente su traserito, hasta tomar la mano de Bella y arrastrarla dentro de la habitación..

- ¿Tu habitación? - preguntó mirándome directamente, con una mirada de interrogación..

- Es mi casa, y ella es mi hija, es lógico que tenga su propia habitación en ella , ¿no? -contesté encogiéndome de hombros…

- Cla…Claro…- dijo ella, pero en su voz había un deje de tristeza. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabecita para que se sintiese así?

- Bella, sabes lo que pienso con respecto a nosotros -caminé hacia ella pero mantuve una distancia prudencial- así que, algún día, espero que juntos podamos disfrutar de esta casa. Y esta será la habitación de mi princesa - dije esta vez revolviendo su cabello sobre su cabecita… Ella miró hacía mí y sonrió feliz..

- ¡Y amo a ompa mi cama!- le dijo esta vez Sarah, con esa vocecita que te hacia sonreír en el acto…-, ¡io y papi!-gritó de nuevo entusiasmada.

-Y mamá también puede venir, ¿si quiere?-añadí mirándola esta vez a ella… Inmediatamente un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Chiiii, mami…ompa mi cama…quelo una cadoza…pichecha - seguía balbuceando, de nuevo reí al oírla, era para comérsela… Bella también la miró y sonrió.

- Umm, ya veremos - contestó pero sin dejar de sonreírle-. La verdad que la casa es hermosa, Edward, y te está quedando muy bien -añadió caminando hacia el interior y pasando la mano por la puerta del armario, el único mueble que permanecía en esa habitación.

- Gracias, me alegra que te guste, aunque aún le falta la decoración, pintarla, mañana comenzaré con la habitación de Sarah - dije mirando a mi princesa que de nuevo se había separado y asomaba la cabecita al interior del baño.

- Miaaa mami, hay dandeeeeee - su voz era de puro asombro.. - bañeda dandeeee- repitió. Bella miró hacía mí sin poder evitar la sonrisa al oírla.

- Creo que va a querer estar más aquí que en casa -dijo divertida pero sin darse cuenta, que ese simple comentario me había llegado a alma. Y más, que lo dijese con tranquilidad, sin celos, sino como lo más normal del mundo, como si ella misma también lo prefiriese.

- Bueno, al menos intentaré que ella y… tú… os sintáis a gusto aquí..- le dije sinceramente, y ella, mordiéndose el labio, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Mi corazón palpitó emocionado ante esa pequeña pero grata reacción.

- Ehh..creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa, he dejado la cena a medio preparar…

- Claro -contesté y después de sacar a Sarah del borde de la bañera, colocándomela en el hombro como un saquito de patatas, divertido por el gorgoteo feliz de su risa, caminamos de regreso hacía la casa de Bella.

- Papí, amo…- tiraba mi hija de mi mano para que la siguiese al salón. Yo miré con disculpa a Bella y ella sonrió y asintió antes de dirigirse directamente a la cocina.

- Y entonces, Blancanieves y el Príncipe cabalgaron felices prometiendo volver… Y colorín colorado….

-¡El tento abao!- gritó ella emocionada para cerrar la historia. De nuevo rompí en carcajadas al oírla. Tenerla ahí, sobre mi regazo, recostada sobre mi pecho mientras le leía el cuento y ella, como si yo no entendiera, me iba señalando con su dedito los dibujos, intentando, a su manera, explicarme lo que yo le leía, me inflamaba el corazón. Definitivamente la sangre tiraba, era increíble; si alguien me hubiese dicho que esto ocurriría de la noche a la mañana, le diría claramente que era imposible; pero aquí estaba yo, con mi pequeña princesa entre mis brazos, colmándome con su delicado y tierno aroma, sintiendo su pequeñito cuerpo acurrucarse entre mis brazos, relajada, tranquila, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Se habría comportado igual con Jacob?, esa duda hizo que mi corazón se apretujase. Pero, aunque no dudaba que mi hija hubiese sido cariñosa con él, estaba casi seguro que lo que sentía hacía mí era más poderoso. Al igual que yo lo sentía por ella…

- Edward, ya la cena está preparada -dijo de pronto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos-.¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió, supuse que mi cara denotaría mi preocupación por la relación que Sarah y Jacob tenían..

- No, estoy bien - le contesté dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Esta bien entonces. ¡Vamos señorita! Usted debe de tomar su papilla - dijo esta vez mirando hacia Sarah que seguía mirando el cuento..

- Io quelo chachicha - dijo tan tranquila cerrando el cuento de golpe.

- No empecemos Sarah, no puedes comer eso todo los días, la cremita de calabacín te va a encantar- le reprendió Bella tomándola en los brazos..

-Nou nou nou quelo, ¡chachicha!- determinó frunciendo el ceño. Yo traté de reprimir la sonrisa, en estos días que había compartido con ellas, había sido testigo de las batallas que Bella tenía que combatir a la hora, tanto de la comida, como del baño e incluso el sueño. Mi pequeña Sarah podía ser la niñas más adorable del mundo, pero…creo que un poco de mi genio sacó. Lo que me hizo sentirme orgulloso, para desgracia de Bella…

- No empecemos muchachita, vamos, Edward por favor, sentémonos a la mesa.

- Claro - contesté levantándome y colocando el cuento de nuevo en su sitio, para después seguirla hasta la cocina.

Hoy era el primer día que cenaría con ellas abajo, durante mi estancia aquí siempre lo hice en mi habitación, aún con ellas como compañía, pero… hacerlo alrededor de una mesa como una verdadera familia, era algo que me tenía sumamente emocionado..

Después de una ardua batalla para conseguir que Sarah se sentara en su trona, ya que se empeñaba en cenar en mis brazos, Bella apartó la comida para todos. De primero crema de calabacín, como a la pequeña, que por cierto estaba exquisita. Aunque, a Sarah no le pareció lo mismo y se la pasó protestando, escupiendo y golpeando con su cucharilla la crema. Para desesperación de Bella que en más de una ocasión tuvo que reprenderla. Ahí, y ejerciendo por primera vez como padre, llamé la atención de Sarah que se quedó entristecida cuando, con cara seria, le reñí por hacer volar la comida por los aires… Aunque me partió el alma ver como ella se sorprendió y permaneció por un tiempo callada intentando reprimir un pucherito, ver la cara de aprobación de Bella me hizo sentir mejor, al fin de cuenta, aunque en la medida de lo posible trataba a Sarah con todo mi ternura, era bueno que supiera que había cosas que no le iba a tolerar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio angustioso por parte de mi pequeña, que me partía el corazón, me miró con los ojos colmaditos de lágrimas y me preguntó:

-¿No quele mi? - y dejó que su pucherito se hiciera más notable. Ahí si me vine abajo.

- Claro que te quiero princesa -le contesté levantándome y tomando una servilleta comencé a limpiarle su carita, que tenía manchada de crema hasta las cejas - Pero no puedes hacer eso mi niña, mamá y papá se ponen tristes, además, mamá te preparó tu cremita con mucho amor - de pronto mi pequeña buscó a su mamá con la mirada y al verla, comenzó a llorar…

-Voy ome..-decía sollozando.

- Ya, mi amor, ya deja de llorar, no pasa nada ¿verdad mamá?

- Claro cielo, pero has de comer tu cremita, sino no podrás hacerte grande cómo Philip - le dijo ella y yo inmediatamente fruncí mi ceño.

- ¿Philip? - pregunté no muy seguro de querer saber. Bella se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza…

- Es un amiguito de su guarde, Edward…

-¿Y por qué un amiguito, no podía ser una amiguita? - la vena celosa y protectora comenzaba a salir a flote; Bella, adivinando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa…

-Edward, no crees que es demasiado pronto para que empieces a preocuparte por los chicos -dijo de lo más divertida. Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido y ella amplió la sonrisa lo que finalmente me relajó…

- Hum…- murmuré pensativo-, quiero yo conocer a ese tal Philip - dije de lo más firme.

- ¡Oh, por dios! No me lo puedo creer - dijo ella negando de nuevo la cabeza - Ay Sarah, tremendo padre celoso que te sacaste -siguió diciendo divertida mientras se levantaba retirando los platos de la crema para llevarlos al fregadero..

Sarah nos miraba entretenida por nuestro cruce de palabras, y eso me bastó para volver a centrarme en ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si te lo da papá? - sus ojos de inmediato brillaron entusiasmados.

- ¡Chiii..!- contestó con un movimiento frenético de la cabeza.

Y así, mientras Bella servía el segundo plato, que consistía en un filete de ternera con puré de patatas, yo, entre avioncito viene y avioncito va, conseguí que Sarah comiese la mitad de su crema.

Cuando Bella volvió con los nuevos platos, le dio un trozo de pan a Sarah para que se entretuviese mientras nosotros dábamos cuenta a ese segundo plato, y por un momento todo fue perfecto.

-Esto está delicioso, Bella - la halagué mientras me llevaba un buen trozo de filete a la boca. Ella sonrió y me dio las gracias.

-Io quelo chete - dijo Sarah tratando que le diéramos un trozo de carne, sonreí al ver que apenas tenia cuatro dientecitos en su boquita.

- No puedes comer eso Sarah - le contestó su madre con paciencia…

- ¿Siempre es así? - pregunté divertido mientras veía como la baba le chorreaba por su boquita al raspar con sus cuatro dientecitos el trozo de pan….

- Si, siempre, su comida no la quiere, quiere la nuestra - rodó los ojos. Reí al ver el gesto y de nuevo me incliné para limpiar la boquita de mi pequeña que me sonrió en el acto.

Continuamos con la cena tranquilamente, riéndonos a ratos con las intervenciones de la pequeña. Finalmente Bella comenzó a recoger el servicio de la mesa y yo me apresuré a ayudarla.

- No hace falta, Edward, yo puedo…

- Nada Bella, déjame ayudarte, es lo menos por poder disfrutar de esta deliciosa cena -contesté guiñándole un ojo. Ella, como siempre, se sonrojó y sonrió aunque trato de girarse.

Sarah comenzó a pedir su bibi, y Bella, mientras yo terminaba de poner en el lavavajillas los últimos platos, le preparó el biberón a Sarah y comenzó a dárselo. La había sacado de su trona y la tenía acunada entre sus brazos. Sarah, mientras bebía su biberón, jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de cabello de Bella y me pareció una imagen digna de recordar para siempre…

Una vez acabado su bibi, y por mi parte de recoger lo que quedaba en la cocina, caminamos hacia la habitación de mi pequeña; después de una semana tuve la oportunidad de presenciar su primer baño... Una sensación extraña me recorrió cuando Bella, mirandome con una disculpa, me pidió que dejara correr el agua caliente en la bañera mientras ella desnudaba a mi pequeña para meterla en el baño. Y así, de nuevo con la emoción a flor de piel, ejercí como padre ayudando a Bella a preparar el baño de nuestra pequeña…

Al verla desnudita, con su barriguita gordita, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos, que a pesar que era ya las ocho de la tarde, abiertos de par en par, y sus bracitos y su culito rechonchete, me entraron unas ganas horribles de apretujarla contra mí, ¡era tan adorable!, que costaba reprimir ese deseo. Pero me contuve y me dediqué a ver cómo mi pequeña disfrutaba de su baño, salpicando entre risas, chupando la esponja llena de espuma aunque Bella la reñía una y otra vez. Fue divertido, demasiado divertido ver como ella gozaba de su baño y ser testigo de ello.

Finalmente, Bella la sacó y me pidió que la envolviera en una toalla dejándola entre mis brazos, yo comencé a caminar con ella, tratando de arroparla bien, hasta dejarla sobre su cambiador y allí comencé a secarla mientras Bella recogía el baño.

- Eres preciosa, lo sabias - le decía llevando mi barbilla a su barriguita y haciéndole cosquillas. Mi pequeña con los ojos tintineantes reía alegremente contagiándome, llevando sus manitas a mi cara tratando de impedir que llegara a su barriguita…

Cuando Bella regresó un par de minutos después, me miró con diversión y me preguntó si me gustaría ponerle el pañal. Reconozco que mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, ¿pañal?, en mi vida había cogido un pañal en mi mano, cómo se supone que se hace eso…

La cara de terror que tenía que tener hizo que Bella rompiera en carcajadas, y haciéndome a un lado, comenzó a explicarme cómo es un pañal y cómo es que se coloca. Yo, sonrojado, cogí detalle de todo y cuando vi que ella volvía a quitárselo y me animaba a ponérselo, tragué en seco..

Ahí voy, me dije para mí tomando a mi pequeña por los talones, tratando, torpemente, de no hacerle daño y levantándola para colocar el pañal bajo su traserito, como Bella me había explicado. Sarah, entre risas, no quería colaborar mucho, y Bella tuvo que echarme una manita sosteniéndola para que no se removiese. Finalmente y despues de unos interminables... ¿Cuántos, diez minutos? Conseguí poner el ultimo adhesivo del pañal.

- Bien…- aplaudió Bella divertida y yo levanté la cabeza orgulloso de haberlo conseguido, lo que le hizo reír otra vez.

Después del pañal llegó colocarle la camisetita y el pijama…¿Por qué carajos tenian que hacer esos pijamas tan complicado? Me pregunté cuando tuve que dar la vuelta a mi pequeña para ponerla bocabajo y así poder abrochar los botoncitos que unía la parte del trasero con la espalda..

- En serio Bella, mañana mismo voy a ver si le encuentro otros pijamas, esto es imposible, dije cuando por cuarta vez había colocado mal los broches..

- Paciencia Edward - contestaba Bella divertida - Un par de veces más y serás todo un experto, lo estás haciendo muy bien - me dijo y yo me sentir pletórico…

Finalmente conseguí tener a Sarah completamente vestida con su pijamita. Ahora llegaba de nuevo otro momento estresante. Ir a la cunita…

Y como esperaba, mi pequeña comenzó a resistirse comenzando a llorar, entre otros, fruto del propio cansancio. Bella le dio su chupete y la dejó en su cuna arropándola. Y fue muy tierno ver como ella, con el chupete cayendo de un lado de su boca continuaba lloriqueando resistiéndose a quedarse en la cuna, pero con los ojos cada vez más pesados…

Yo le di mi beso de buenas noches y Bella me hizo seña para que bajara y, aunque me hubiese quedado encantado viendo como mi pequeña dormía, sabía que mi presencia, por ahora, la alteraba y tenía que descansar.

Bajé a la cocina preguntándome cómo debía proceder, cuando vi la cafetera sobre la encimera. "Prepararé café," me dije comenzando con la tarea… Pocos minutos después Bella llegó a la cocina.

- He hecho café, espero que no te importe -dije cogiendo las tazas.

- No, claro que no, gracias, me apetece mucho - contestó y tomando el azucarero y dos cucharas, caminó hacia la mesa.

Yo le puse una de las tazas delante y me senté frente a ella. Por un momento el silencio nos rodeo, sólo el tintineo de las cucharas al golpear las tazas se oía, pero no resultaba incómodo; nos mirábamos, nos sonreíamos, ¡era tan preciosa!… Por un momento miré la diferencia que había en ella desde la última vez que la había visto en la hacienda. Apenas había cambiado, se veía un poco más madura, pero su rostro seguía siendo juvenil, era como un ángel, con esas pequeñas pequitas sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos hermosos ojos de un intenso y brillante color chocolate…

- Si sigues mirándome así, me vas a avergonzar - dijo sacándome de mi abstracción.

Yo sonreí y la miré disculpándome, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella me correspondió la sonrisa.

- Así que, mañana estarás de pintura - dijo divertida después de darle un sorbo al café..

Yo me dejé caer del respaldo de la silla acomodándome y le sonreí - Así es, quisiera empezar por la habitación de Sarah- dije como si tal cosa…

- Edward…yo…no estoy segura…- me interrumpió..

- Bella, es mi hija, es mi casa, ¿y si algún día tiene que dormir ahí?

- Creo que se te olvida algo importante Edward -susurró llamando notablemente mi atención -¿por cuánto tiempo estarás ahí? ¿De verdad crees que merece la pena?- inquirió un poco más seria…

- No te entiendo, que tratas de decirme -contesté mirándola a los ojos incorporándome para poyarme en la mesa.

- Algún día tendrás que volver a Atlanta, allí está tu trabajo, no podrás ignorarlo siempre -dijo y por un momento la realidad me golpeó. Era cierto, tarde o temprano tendría que volver, mi trabajo estaba allí…

- Bella - musité su nombre y comencé a jugar con la cucharilla-, no pretendo irme de aquí sin ustedes…

- Edward…

- No, Bella…- insistí mirándola y esta vez, atreviéndome a tomar una de sus manos- Te amo Bella, y aunque necesites tiempo para aclarar tus ideas, para que puedas perdonarme, no voy a dejar de hacerlo -comencé a frotar mi dedo pulgar por el dorso de su mano sintiendo esas corrientes recorrer mi mano al acariciar su piel..

- Edward…

- Bella, mi vida no tiene sentido si ti, sin vosotras, sé que te hice daño, pero también sé que una parte de ti aún me ama, y voy apelar a esa parte cada día por nuestra felicidad…

Bella bajó su rostro apenado.

- No es fácil Edward… -susurró.

- Si lo es. Sólo has de dejarte llevar -Con la otra mano que tenía desocupada llegué a su rostro y la acaricié…-. No pienso renunciar a ti Bella, no pienso hacerlo.

- Dijiste que no me presionarías, y … lo de esta mañana…

- Lo sé, y te pido perdón, pero no me arrepiento. He añorado tus labios durante dos años -Ella se mordió el labio pero huyó de mi mirada-. Bella…- volví a llamar su atención, ella se estaba sintiendo algo incómoda y quería cambiar de tema. Le prometí que le daría tiempo, y así lo haría…

- ¿Si? - preguntó ella atreviéndose a elevar la mirada.

- Verás, yo, estos días he estado pensando mucho con respecto a Sarah- inmediatamente noté como ella se removía algo tensa en la silla - Tranquila Bella, jamás apartaría a Sarah de ti -dije para tranquilizarla, y era verdad, jamás la apartaría porque lucharía por tenerlas para siempre a las dos…

- Edward… yo…

- Escúchame, por favor…-Ella volvió a fijar los ojos en mí-. Me gustaría reconocer a Sarah, ella es mi hija, me gustaría que llevara el apellido de su padre -La miré con una sonrisa triste-, que en definitiva, es tu verdadero apellido…

- Edward…- musitó mi nombre con pena, con remordimiento…

- Tranquila- intervine con una sonrisa cansada-, ya lo voy asimilando, además Carlisle siempre será mi padre, de eso no me cabe duda -Ella me miró con los ojos brillantes, casi a rebosar de lágrimas -, pero yo si quiero tener la oportunidad que él no tuvo. Bella, déjame reconocer a mi hija. Si me das tu permiso, mañana mismo llamo a mis abogados para que agilicen todo los tramites.

Ella se quedó pensativa por un tiempo, mirándome, cuestionándose seguramente que era lo mejor, y finalmente respondió.

- Está bien, Edward, haz que preparen los papeles, eres su padre, no pienso negarte eso.

- Gracias -contesté emocionado-. Sólo necesitaré la partida de nacimiento de Sarah, mis abogados se encargaran de todo…- dije con una amplia sonrisa..- Sarah Cullen - musité emocionado y orgulloso.

- No, Sarah Cullen, no… -me corrigió -. Sarah Elizabeth Cullen -dijo solemnemente mirándome a los ojos intensamente..

- ¿Elizabeth, Sarah lleva el nombre de mi madre como segundo nombre? - pregunté conmovido, emocionado, sintiendo como se me erizaba la piel y los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Yo, era lo único que pude darle de ti, Edward, el nombre de su abuela, la traté por pocos meses, pero realmente llegué a quererla, y… siento muchísimo que por mi culpa…- su voz se rompió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la comisura de sus labios.

-No…no… - me apresuré a contestarle limpiándome con la manga las lágrimas que habían brotado de mis ojos-, tu no tuviste la culpa, en todo caso, el único culpable fui yo, y a pesar de eso, el máximo culpable fue ese maldito cáncer que la consumió- le dije convencido…-Gracias Bella, no te haces una idea de lo que esto significa para mí. Sarah Elizabeth Cullen, es el nombre más perfecto que hay- dije emocionando pero sonriéndole agradecido- Ves porque no puedo dejar de amarte. Eres una mujer extraordinaria.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.- Gracias a ti, temí que tu reacción al saber de la existencia de Sarah sería otra. Gracias.

- Me alegro de que al menos la idea que tienes de mí vaya cambiando poco a poco -contesté esperanzando; y para demostrarlo , miré mi reloj de muñeca, aunque me pasaría toda la noche hablando con ella, era tarde y quería dejarle claro mi firme propósito por demostrarle cuanto había cambiado-. Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya-dije levantándome y observando que ella me seguía. Traté de recoger las tazas, pero ella me lo impidió.

- Deja eso, ya lo recojo yo - me dijo y así llegué seguido de ella hasta la puerta de la casa.

- Gracias Bella, ha sido una velada inolvidable -confesé emocionado.

- Sí, si lo ha sido -musitó ella mirándome sonrojada. No pude evitar que de nuevo mi mano se fue a su rostro.

- Te veo mañana, preciosa - musité. Ella elevó su ojos para enfrentarlos en los míos y entonces, si poder evitarlo, me incliné y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Me conformaría con eso, sobretodo al ver que ella no se apartaba…

- Hasta mañana mi Bella- me despedí..

- Hasta mañana…- contestó ella con un hilo de voz…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Bueno qué... ya os dije que lo que parecia no era precisamente lo que podría pasar. Ains... después de todo Bella no se pudo resistir, esta pequeña será el puente entre sus papás, ella hará que Bella se deje llevar porque, aunque algunas dudó del amor de Bella por Edward, os aseguro que las lágrimas derramadas en ese cuarto no eran precisamente por Jacob o al menos la mayor parte de ellas, sino por ser consciente del poder que Edward ejerce sobre sus emociones, y eso es para ella aterrador...¿cómo pones de nuevo tu corazón malherido en manos de quién más lo ha maltratado?, pero ella realmente ingnora que los sentimientos de Edward son tanto o más que los suyos propios, de ahí que aún necesiten algo de tiempo, pero os aseguro, Bella ya está perdida... ya veréis ...ains lo que está por llegar...(saraes suspira)

En fin mis niñas, que espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo hareís saber .Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, de verdad, está siendo muy importante para mí que ando bastante liada, gracias especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** ; Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu; **SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** ; anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso; **Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker; **Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis y a **Kat.** Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias tambien a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

Y ahora si mis niñas, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques. Ali, te hecho mucho de menos, a ver si la conexión se nos arregla que vaya...no poder comentar la peli con mi reque del alma u.u.

En fin preciosas, apartir de ahora los kits cerquita, que una nunca sabe cuando le va a tener que echar mano..ajajjajajajaj...el que avisa no es traidor que mira que llegan momentos dulces... jajajaj

¡Hasta el domingo! ¡ Feliz fin de semana a todas!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	12. Chapter 12 Beso rosa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola mis niñas! No me tardé ¿eh? jajaja, para que no os quejéis..ajajja**

**Y ahora os dejo que seguro querréis más leer la historia que mis desvarios.**

**Sólo aviso, las propensas a diabetes, ojito, insulina al lado..ajajjaaja y mmm... si son como yo, babero para evitar posibles cortocircuitos en los portátiles...yo no me hago responsable de los desperfectos a causa de babas... ¬¬ **

**Y otra cosa, dado que no todas estan familiarizadas con el idioma infantil ... trataré hacer la traducción al final, sacado del Diccionario de la Real academia de Saraelandia ajjajajajajjajaja**

**¡Ala, a disfrutar! **

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición.<strong>

Capítulo XII.

Dejé la casa de Bella, y mirando una vez más hacía ella, me despedí con la mano. Era extraño, pero…aunque aún no tenía nada con ella, algo me decía que esto era el comienzo de algo. Hasta me sentía pletórico. No pude evitar gritar "Te quiero" segundos antes de cruzar la puerta que me llevaba al jardín de mi casa, y pude ver como ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero hasta podría jurar que su sonrisa era de felicidad… No entré a la casa hasta que ella no entró a la suya, y ahí, en la soledad de mi casa, comencé a recordar todo lo que había acontecido en este especial e intenso día.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación para tomar una ducha y poder al fin descansar, recordé a mi preciosa hija, a esos ojitos hermosos y vivaces que, por un momento, me miraron con terror al creer que iba a dejarla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco sólo de pensarlo, ¿dejarlas?, jamás…

Su risa comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza lo que me hizo sonreír; de pronto la veía corretear por todos lados, esa imagen fue real, por eso era tan fácil recordarla ahí ahora. "Mia papí" gritaba entusiasmada al descubrir la que se convertiría en su habitación y como asomaba su cabecita desde el baño…¡Ah, era tan adorable mi hija!

-¡Si! ¡Mi hija! - grité eufórico y con la sonrisa más genuina. Y mi Bella, pensé. Cerré los ojos para poder recordar lo que sentí de nuevo al estrellar mis labios con los suyos, su sabor era tan embriagador… tan excitante, tan adictivo, que podría llevarme toda la vida pegado a sus labios…

Entré a la ducha con la sensación de que algo nuevo se avecinaba, lo presentía. Bella me amaba y el simple hecho de poder compartir con ella la cena, el baño de nuestra pequeña, o incluso que con paciencia y mucha diversión me enseñara a cambiar sus pañales, me hacían pensar que ella apostaba por lo nuestro, de lo contrario, no dejaría que me acercara tanto a Sarah…

Después de una ducha y aplicarme un poco de crema en el costado, como me había dicho Bella, me coloqué el pantalón del pijama y me metí en la cama.

-Sarah Elizabeth Cullen, Sarah Elizabeth Cullen - comencé a susurrar mientras acariciaba la carita de mi niña en la foto que había sacado de la casa de Bella y que ya tenia sobre mi mesilla de noche- Sarah…Elizabeth….Cullen…- definitivamente el nombre más hermoso. Y todo gracias a ella, a esa magnifica mujer a la que no pararía hasta convertirla en mi esposa.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en ellas, como en las últimas noches, pero con otra sensación, esta vez sabía que iba por el camino correcto.

.

.

.

Estaba terminando de secar mi cabello cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. ¿Quién puede ser? Me pregunté mientras me iba colocando la camiseta y seguía con la otra mano secándome el cabello…

- ¡Va! -grité mientras bajaba la escalera.

Dejé la toalla sobre la silla del recibidor y aún bajándome la camisa abrí para quedarme completamente con la boca abierta…

- Be…Bella…-musité al ver a Bella con mi hija Sarah en sus brazos..

- ¡Papi!- gritó mi pequeña y enseguida tendió los brazos hacia mí. Yo, por supuesto, no tardé en tomarla y abrazarla fuerte mientras le besaba emocionado la mejilla, sintiendo como sus bracitos rodeaban mi cuello..

- Lo siento Edward, Sarah se pone demasiado pesada a veces - dijo a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté mientras seguía sintiendo el fuerte abrazo que mi pequeña me daba…- ¿ocurre algo?, pasa, iba hacer café, ¿te apetece? -dije todo apresuradamente y algo nervioso.

-Oh..no..no, ya he tomado- me miró con disculpa-. Es que… salía para llevar a Sarah a la guarde pero, como ya sabe que vives aquí, pues no me ha quedado más remedio que venir a que te diera... un beso -. Ella miró al suelo sonrojada y yo no podía sentirme más dichoso.

- Oh, pues es fantástico, nada me hubiese gustado más que ver a mi princesita a primera hora -dije con total sinceridad.

- Bueno Sarah- dijo de pronto Bella- ya le has dado un beso, ahora tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde…

- Claro - dije separándome de mi princesa para mirarla a los ojos - te vas a portar bien, ¿verdad princesa?- le dije con una sonrisa, pero la carita de mi pequeña comenzó a ensombrecerse…

- No quelo, yo tigo- balbuceo y vi como Bella rodaba los ojos.

- Ay Dios -musitó Bella tratando de coger a Sarah pero ella se removió aferrándose a mi cuello…

- Ay, Bella -musité con tristeza…

- No, por Dios -dijo rodando los ojos -. Ya lo que me faltaba…

- Pero yo puedo cuidar de ella, en serio.

-No, ni lo sueñes, Sarah tiene que ir a la guarde y punto -sentenció.

- ¡No, io papí!-contraatacó mi princesa. Y yo no pude más que volver a morder mis labios para no dejar escapar la risa…

- Ni lo sueñes señorita, y vamos que llegamos tarde - volvió hacer el amago de cogerla y de nuevo su agarre a mi cuello fue mucho mayor..

-No papi, no quelo, io tigo- lloraba la muy diablesa y yo con el corazón encogido miraba a Bella tratando de convencerla..

- Increíble, en serio Edward, no puede ser, por favor, necesito que me ayudes no que me crees más problemas - me dijo mirándome con ojos suplicantes. Por un momento sopesé la situación, era cierto que sería feliz de tener a mi pequeña todo el día, pero también era cierto que no podía sucumbir a todo lo que ella quisiese, además, tenía que pintar la habitación y aún tenía que ir a por la pintura…

- Es cierto, perdóname Bella..-dije y me separé de mi niña para que me mirase, ella seguía con el puchero- ¿Qué te parece si yo os acompaño y así me puedes enseñar tu clase? - le pregunté e inmediatamente sus ojos chispearon de entusiasmo..

-¡Chiiiii!- gritó y comenzó a removerse ansiosa entre mis brazos. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y me miró otra vez, como agradeciendo…

- ¿De verdad que no entorpecemos tus planes? - dijo mirándome con culpabilidad y timidez.

- No Bella, además, tenía que ir a comprar la pintura…

- ¿Pa mi cion? - ¿Era lógico que una niña tan pequeña hablara tanto?, definitivamente mi hija era todo un portento, pensé orgulloso, puede que pronunciara fatal y que a mí me costara horrores entenderla pero era increíble oírla hablar..

- Si, para tu habitación princesa y… quizás a mamá no le importe acompañarme para ayudarme a elegir - dije mirando inocentemente hacia Bella…

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, a la vez que su boca hacia el amago de protestar, pero finalmente asintió dedicándome una tímida sonrisa.

- Claro, yo… te acompañaré. No tengo que entrar hasta las cuatro a trabajar, incluso, si quieres, puedo ayudarte con la pintura…-dijo sonrojándose..

-Oh, eso… eso sería estupendo- dije sin pensarlo. De pronto vi que miraba su reloj y aparecía una mueca de terror en su cara..

-¡Oh, Dios mío, ya son las nueve!, Sarah, llegaremos tardísimo, Leah se ha llevado la furgoneta - dijo sin pensarlo - tendremos que correr - susurró con fastidio.

- Tranquila, llevaremos mi coche…-dije- Sarah, ve con mami que voy a por las llaves del coche.

Ella me obedeció y no tardé ni un segundo en llegar a la puerta con las llaves, mi cartera y colocándome un cazadora sobre la camiseta..

-Vamos - les dije y ellas me siguieron.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo Bella al llegar al coche; yo la miré asombrado, era un Volvo, pensé que le causaría buena impresión, además era de los más seguro.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté con preocupación..

- No tenemos el asiento especial para Sarah, no creo que debamos subirla.

- Bueno, yo..- dije arrascándome la nuca-. No había pensado en eso…-musité avergonzado..

-Ahhh…bueno, igual llegamos tarde, así que… será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, me pondré atrás con Sarah y la llevaré en brazos, por favor Edward, no vayas a correr - me pidió mortificada.

-Claro - dije ofendido -Soy consciente de lo que llevo Bella - le aseguré,puse el coche en marcha y siguiendo las indicaciones de Bella llegamos hasta la escuela infantil.

Bella se desabrochó y yo salí corriendo para abrirle la puerta.

-¡Oh no, Señorita Watson, por favor, no cierre!- gritó Bella mirando hacia la puerta del centro.

- Vaya, al parecer se le ha pegado las sábanas a tu mamá, Sarah - dijo la Señorita Watson cuando llegamos corriendo a la puerta…

- Oh… gracias… no tenía coche …y nos…- Trataba de excusarse Bella mientras intentaba coger aire.

- No te preocupes Bella, no pasa nada. ¡Vamos preciosa! - dijo tendiendo la mano para que mi pequeña se la diese. Sarah le sonrió pero antes de darle la mano me miró y me tendió los brazos.

- Adio papi-dijo antes de darme un sonoro beso en los labios. ¡Dios! Me besó en los labios, cómo hacía con su mamá. Me emocioné de tal manera que la apretujé contra mi pecho y la besé con todo mi amor en el tope de su cabecita. Bella nos miraba igualmente emocionada y la Señorita Watson, con la boca abierta…

- ¿Su padre? - musitó mirando hacia Bella. Ella asintió.

- Señorita Watson, le presento a Edward Cullen, el papá de Sarah- nos presentó. Yo aparté una de mis manos de la espaldita de mi hija y la estreché contra la de su maestra.

- Pues es un placer conocerlo, Señor Cullen -dijo la maestra y yo le sonreí amablemente-. Entonces, ¿tiene el Señor Cullen autorización para recoger a Sarah, Bella? -le preguntó mirándola significativamente.

Bella se lo pensó varios segundos, miró hacía mí, y con una tímida sonrisa asintió - Si, Señorita Watson, Edward tiene autorización para recoger a Sarah- Le confirmó. Yo le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento, incluso me atreví a gesticularlo antes de besar de nuevo la cabecita de mi pequeña.

- Ahora despídete de mamá, Sarah - le indiqué-. Y pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije y ella asintió con un movimiento frenético de cabeza, se la pasé a la madre y tras darle un sonoro beso en los labios y oír las mismas recomendaciones por parte de ella, nuestra pequeña se fue dando saltitos cogida de la mano de su señorita.

Bella y yo nos quedamos viendo como ella desaparecía no sin antes volverse y volver a decirnos adiós, de lo más sonriente, con su manita.

- Es fantástica Bella, te felicito, estás criando a una niña hermosa y feliz - le dije sinceramente viendo como la puerta se cerraba y mi pequeña tras de ella..

- Gracias - me contestó - aunque, estos últimos días…-de pronto se pausó y se mordió el labio. Yo hice un esfuerzo bestial por no extender mi dedo y liberarlo tratando de concentrarme en lo que me estaba diciendo…

- ¿Estos últimos días…? - repetí animándola a seguir…

- Edward..-su voz se volvió más firme -, estos últimos días, Sarah parece incluso más feliz - dijo pero eso último con un tono más comedido. Yo esbocé una sonrisa aunque traté de esconderla. No negaré que pensar que mi presencia hacía más feliz a mi hija me llegaba al alma, pero… la precaución en la voz de Bella me apenó. Sabía porqué sus reservas y odiaba que se sintiera así…

- Bella, no la voy a dejar… -acorté la distancia que nos separaba y acuné su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirase-, óyeme bien, ¡nunca! -dije contundente mirándola con firmeza- No dudes eso, no la voy a dejar, aunque…- me pausé por un instante y cerré los ojos deseando que eso no ocurriese nunca-, aunque decidas que lo nuestro es imposible -concluí tragando el nudo que comenzaba a atenazar mi garganta.

Ella se quedó mirando mis ojos, como si buscara algo en ellos, y al parecer lo encontró- Lo sé…- dijo al cabo del un rato regalándome una sonrisa… -.Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a por esa pintura? - preguntó y se giró…- Vamos Edward, si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que darte prisa, a las tres me tendré que marchar - Y eso bastó para hacerme reaccionar y caminar apresurado hasta llegar a ella para encaminarnos juntos en busca de la pintura…

Ni en mis mejores fantasía lo hubiese disfrutado más, ir de compras con Bella, no sólo fue emocionante por el hecho de tener el placer de su compañía, sino que encima estaba siendo divertido.

-¡Oh no Edward, ese color es horroroso! -exclamó poniendo una cara de espanto que me hizo reír de nuevo…

- Pero si la pared del fondo en gris oscura quedará genial- intenté persuadirla.

- No, me niego a dejarte convertir tu casa en la cueva de un vampiro-atacó teatralmente mirando de nuevo la carta de colores. El dependiente, que nos había dejado un poco de intimidad, miraba desde el mostrador con diversión.

- Vamos, será mi despacho, es ideal, que pretendes, ¿qué lo pinte de rosa como la habitación de Sarah?- ella rodó los ojos y me ignoró pasando más muestras de colores…

-¡Oh, mira! ¿y este? -preguntó señalando un color verde , podrías poner este de fondo y el resto con un color neutro, es tu despacho Edward, pero necesitarás luz, en Forks los días en su mayoría son oscuros.

En eso tenía razón. -Umm…- murmuré pensativo-, creo que tienes razón, además creo que tengo el lienzo perfecto para decorarla- dije recordando uno de los cuadros que mi madre había pintado de "Treesriver"

- De acuerdo, entonces, nos compramos los colores pasteles para las estancias comunes, la rosa para Sarah y esta verde para ti -dijo casi resoplando aliviada- Jared, por favor, podrías…

Y la dejé mientras ella misma se encargaba de hacer el pedido. Mientras tanto, caminé por la tienda y ví unos adhesivos en formas de nubes. Eran preciosos y ya me imaginaba esas pequeñas nubes decorando también la habitación de mi hija, pero eso sería una sorpresa para las dos, en otro momento regresaría a por ellas, cuando Bella ya no estuviera..

Pagué el importe, no sin antes amenazar a Bella con la mirada cuando hizo el amago de hablar. Y me gustó que inmediatamente comprendiera, que si lo que pretendía decirme era que ayudaba con la pintura, no lo iba a permitir. No en vano era un Cullen, para bien o para mal, ninguna mujer pagaría en mi presencia, por muy machista que pareciese. Aunque no era cuestión de machismo, al menos para mí, sino de ser un caballero. Ella ni siquiera hizo su característico gesto de rodar los ojos. "Bien Bella, ya nos vamos conociendo" pensé satisfecho.

Cargué con las latas de pinturas hasta el coche y vi como ella se quedaba parada delante de la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella? - pregunte al verla tan ensimismada…

-No…no…-negó con una tímida sonrisa, pero sabía que algo le pasaba por la cabeza ¿en qué estaría pensando?

-Vamos entonces- ella esta vez abrió la puerta del coche y se coló dentro, yo sonreí, le hubiese abierto la puerta, por supuesto, pero tampoco era que se la pasara esperando cogiendo frío mientras yo acababa con las latas.

Un vez más el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, era cómodo, y me permitía concentrarme tanto en la carretera, como en su aroma llegando hasta mis fosas nasales envolviéndome y provocándome un deseo casi incontenible de enterrar mi cara en su cuello… De soslayo la miraba, apreciando lo hermosa que se veía incluso de perfil, y no podía evitar sonreír, era tan agradable tenerla al lado. Sólo, si pudiera saciar el deseo de llevar mi mano a la suya y entrelazar nuestros dedos para atraerla sobre mi muslo… Era increíble todo lo que su cercanía me hacía desear, eran pequeñas cosas, no era un deseo sexual, sino una necesidad de estar en contacto con ella, que claramente evité… No estaba seguro si llegaría o no, a tirarse del coche en marcha si me atrevía hacer algo así…

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ella se disculpó para cambiarse lo que yo aproveché para hacer lo mismo y tomar un poco de café al fin. Diez minutos más tarde Bella llamaba a la casa enfundada en unos pantalones de deporte, que se veían viejos, pero que a ella la hacían parecer adorable, junto a una amplia camiseta de publicidad…

- No me mires así - dijo levantando una ceja-. No pretenderás que me ponga a pintar con mis mejores galas.

- ¿Quieres un café?, tengo también tostadas - le ofrecí sonriente tras su comentario, apartando por fin la mirada de ella y caminando hacia la cocina…

Me aceptó el café y mientras yo terminaba de desayunar, ella iba planeando un poco como proceder. Yo no decía nada sólo asentía fascinado de ver como ella, sin darse cuenta, actuaba de lo más tranquila y natural conmigo. Incluso la vi ilusionada a la hora de decidir, aunque para ella aconsejar, que paredes serían las pintadas con tonalidades distintas para darle más luz o para hacer más acogedora la estancia. Aun no me lo podía creer, era ella, era mi Bella y estaba haciendo lo que siempre quise que hiciera, decidir y decorar nuestra casa, aunque para ella sólo fuera por ayuda…

Una vez todo organizado nos pusimos los dos manos a la obra. Más de dos horas nos llevó pintar y recortar de una primera mano la habitación de Sarah, ¡si que era grande! Pero cuando vimos esa primera imprimación, los dos miramos emocionados como estaba quedando y lo feliz que Sarah sería en ella…

- Edward, por favor, ¿quieres pasarme un poco más de pintura? -me pidió desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Claro - dije tomando la lata - pásame tu recipiente, y te cuidado- le advertí por enésima vez. Una vez que la cubeta que usaba Bella estaba casi llena, se la pasé pero ella no la colocó bien sobre el peldaño de la escalera y cuando introdujo la brocha la cubeta se tambaleó hasta que finalmente su contenido cayó justo encima de mí…

- ¡Ah, mierda!- exclamó una décima de segundo antes, pero que no fue suficiente para que me apartase..-¡Oh, Dios mio!, ¡OH, Dios mío!, Edward, lo siento, lo siento - dijo bajando de la escalera para quedarse frente a mí con cara de espanto. - Yo…lo siento - volvió a disculparse.

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía como la pintura comenzaba a correr desde mi pelo hacía mi sien, pasando por mi mejilla... Era fría, pegajosa, y olía ¡puag! Resoplé mientras llevaba mis manos a mi pelo y empezaba a echar hacia tras esa sustancia pastosa de color rosa, tratando de que no me cayera en los ojos…

De pronto oí como Bella comenzaba a reír por lo bajini, abrí los ojos y vi como ella se mordía fuerte el labio tratando de reprimir la risa, pero no con mucho éxito, de hecho, hasta estaba roja por aguantar…

- ¿Es gracioso? -le contesté achicando los ojos, ¡mierda! parecía el puto Espinete* y ella ahí aguantando la risa, no, corrección, ya ni la aguantaba… en menos de dos segundos comenzó a reír, a reír señalándome con el dedo, a reír como loca mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y se doblaba, a reír como jamás antes la había oído. -Así qué te parece gracioso,¿eh? - dije esta vez con la amenaza implícita.

- Oh Edward,…Edward… no te atreverás -decía aún riendo; pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que para ella era gracioso, a ver si para mí también lo era…

- ¡Corre! - le advertí mientras me agachaba y cogía la cubeta que tenía para mí…

-¡Oh Dios mío, no! - comenzó a gritar y antes de que se volviera para correr, le volqué el contenido de la cubeta encima…

Ella se quedó clavada al suelo, y yo esta vez, no pude evitar comenzar a reír viendo como la pintura comenzaba a escurrirse lentamente por su cabello, que tenia recogido en una coleta, por sus hombros, por su espalda… Cuando vi que ella no se giraba, empecé a preocuparme, ¡mierda! la había ofendido, pensé un poco temeroso; pero cuando estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas, la muy diabla se volvió, me miró peligrosamente provocando que yo frunciera el ceño mientras la observaba, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza se las empapó…

- No puedo creer que me hayas tirado la pintura…- dijo con cara de… "¿me vengaré?".

- Yo… esto…

- Ahora te vas a enterar -. Y sin más llevó sus manos a mi cara y me pintó por completo, hasta las pestañas…

Yo me quedé allí, helado, cerrando los ojos mientras ella comenzaba a reír de nuevo. Con parsimonia comencé a quitar la pintura de mis ojos, y con la mayor dignidad, que tenia que ser poca, ya que ahora si era Espinete*, la miré, de nuevo estaba muerta de la risa, pero al igual que yo, con pintura rosa por todos lados.

-Así que esa tenemos ¿no?- dije en tono amenazante de nuevo, lo que la hizo dejar de reír en el acto..

-Oh no…Edward…-susurró comenzando andar lentamente hacia atrás con las manos por delante al ver que yo caminaba hacia ella…

- ¡Ahora no podrás escapar!- le amenacé y ella entre risas comenzó a correr, yo fui más rápido y alcancé a cogerla por la cintura; pero como el suelo, que estaba cubierto de plástico, con la pintura se había vuelto resbaladizo, los dos caímos al suelo y ahí llevé a cabo mi venganza..

Bella gritaba entre risas mientras yo hacia que rodase una y otra vez sobre el suelo pringado de pintura. - No Edward, por favor, no….- me suplicaba pero yo, no sólo me estaba divirtiendo como un enano, es que, ni siquiera era capaz de incorporarme sin caer de nuevo..

Mas de cinco minutos estuvimos batallando, entre las cosquillas que le hacia e intentando después de estabilizarnos, pero nada, hasta que entre tanta lucha, acabe sobre ella, con la respiración agita y aún riéndonos.

Poco a poco nuestras risas fueron remitiendo. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo bajo el mío. Sus ojos me miraban con un brillo especial, su aliento impactaba en mi rostro provocándome un deseo irrefrenable de besarla. Sus labios, rabiosamente encendidos, me gritaban que los besase, y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, lentamente, llegué hasta ellos. Sólo un efímero roce, enseguida cerré los ojos al sentir como mis labios ardieron al mínimo contacto con los suyos. A causa de la respiración agitada que teníamos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Me separé un poco para mirarla a los ojos, había algo indescifrable en ellos, un brillo que jamás había visto, había necesidad, y atreviéndome de nuevo, volví a apresar uno de sus labios, delicadamente, sintiendo la suavidad de su textura, su humedad, su sabor…

Ella, poco a poco, comenzó a presionar los suyos devolviéndome el beso. Podía sentir su aliento salir tembloroso, agitado; y yo, más atrevido que nunca, delineé sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Mi corazón explotó cuando ella, tímidamente, saco la suya para encontrarse con la mía; eso me enloqueció, llevé una de mis manos a su cintura y la otra, apoyado de mi codo para que ella no soportara todo mi peso, la llevé a su rostro, enterrándola entre su cuello y su pelo para besarla con más intensidad.

Los dos nos entregamos aún beso apasionado, ansiado, necesitado. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban, se sentían, se reencontraban danzando frenéticamente mientras nuestras respiraciones se disparaban. A los pocos segundos, pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de nuestras bocas. Yo estaba enloqueciendo, después de dos años, al fin la besaba con ganas, y ella me correspondía con la misma intensidad. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba, la piel se me erizaba por donde ella pasaba sus manos hasta enterrarlas en mi pelo.

Era lo más maravilloso que sentía en años, tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos sintiendo como su pecho se pegaba al mío cuando nuestras respiraciones nos agitaban, oír de nuevo esos gemidos que me encendían, esos con los que tantas noches había soñado. Su sabor, su delicioso y adictivo sabor mezclándose con el mío, hasta la frescura de su saliva alrededor de mis labios al contacto con el aire. Era increíble, era divino…

Pero de pronto ella comenzó a separarse…

-Para Edward…para…Edward…-me pedía pero yo, enloquecido, no podía parar, mi mano comenzó a bajar hasta su muslo mientras ella comenzaba a removerse…

- Edward… por… favor… para…¡Para! - gritó finalmente devolviéndome de nuevo a la realidad para quedarme mirándola fijamente, con la respiración entrecortada, preguntándole en silencio ¿por qué?

- Otra vez no… por favor…-susurró suplicante, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…

- ¿Bella, qué ocurre?- conseguí preguntar con preocupación.

- Edward…yo….-susurró y de pronto una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla…

- Bella…-musité su nombre con dolor. Me fui levantando hasta quedar arrodillado junto a ella. Ella, lentamente, se incorporó y me miró con tristeza…- ¿Qué ocurre mi niña? - le pregunté con el corazón a punto de explotar, sintiendo como algo lo estrujaba.

- No quiero que vuelva a suceder así - dijo sin llegar a mirarme, nuevas lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

- Qué…- musité sin llegar a comprender.

- Edward, si seguimos así, volvería a suceder y no quiero que sea así, no otra vez.

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas cuando sus palabras fueron asimiladas por mi cerebro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me reproché mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?..

-Lo siento Bella - me disculpé abriendo los ojos y mirándola con tristeza - no era mi intención…

- No Edward, no te disculpes - se apresuró a decir ella- Yo… es sólo que…-suspiró y llevó sus manos para borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas - Edward, lo siento, pero… cada vez que nos dejamos llevar por… el deseo…- se pausó y me miró con tristeza-…todo se estropea…

- Bella…-murmuré al ver el dolor en sus ojos…- Pequeña…-volví a murmurar y me acerqué a ella, tomándola de las manos para tirar de ellas y que quedara pegada a mi cuerpo. No tardé en pasar mis manos por sus espalda y abrazarla con fuerza, con mucha fuerza…

- Lo siento Edward - volvió a decir contra mi pecho pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura abrazándome a la vez…- pero me da miedo, tengo mucho miedo - musitó…

Yo aflojé el agarre y me separé lo suficiente para hacer que levantara su rostro y me mirara.

- ¿Qué temes mi amor? - le pregunté tratando de entenderla..

- Temo que la historia vuelva a repetirse Edward, que nos entreguemos a la pasión y que luego… luego tú… desaparezcas -susurró mirándome con los ojos aguados..

- No voy a desaparecer, Bella, ¿dónde quieres que vayas?-le contesté con sinceridad, mirándola intensamente para que viera en mis ojos la verdad de esa afirmación…

- Siempre ha sucedido así…- rebatió ella dejando caer sus manos de mi cuerpo para dejarla pegadas al suyo - Edward…-volvió a pronunciar mi nombre mirándome un poco más apartada…- ¿Quieres saber que siento aquí? -preguntó llevándose una mano al corazón , yo sólo pude mirarla intentando descifrar algo de eso en sus ojos - Siento que mi corazón sólo late por ti… -susurró mirándome con intensidad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético al oírla-. Qué mi cuerpo te anhela como no ha anhelado a nadie -continuó diciendo, ya mis ojos comenzaron a picar emocionados.

- Bella…-musité, pero ella llevó uno de sus dedos a mis labios y me hizo callar…

- Pero a pesar de eso, Edward - volvió a clavar su mirada en la mía- Ya no es lo que yo sienta, o yo necesite, ya no soy yo; mi vida es Sarah, ella es mi centro, ella es mi vida, y no puedo volver a estropearlo Edward. Tú tarde o temprano te marcharás… y luego qué…

- Bella, tu vendrás conmigo… vosotras vendréis conmigo..

- No, Edward, ¿no lo entiendes verdad?, no me puedes pedir que lo deje todo para ir tras de ti…

- Pero…

- Tengo mi trabajo aquí, he hecho amigos aquí, mi hija está creciendo y tiene su escuela aquí… Tú y yo sólo hemos compartido dos semanas y mucho odio en todos estos años, Edward, como pretendes que lo deje todo…

- Bella…- su explicación me estaba partiendo el alma. Era cierto, yo le estaba pidiendo que me entregara todo , que me siguiera ciegamente, ¿qué garantía le había dado yo? Ninguna. Siempre la dejé sola, de una manera u de otra, siempre fui el responsable de dejarla sola, primero, porque la enfermedad de mi madre y mi juventud, me impidieron regresar y después, por ese secreto a media, esa confusión… no, no tenía garantía, pero había algo que si era seguro, y es que ni yo mismo tenía vida sin ella…-, pretendo que lo dejes todo porque te amo, porque yo sin ti no soy nada, porque desde que te conocí, no he dejado un solo día de amarte, ni cuando te odiaba, contradictoriamente sufría porque en el fondo te amaba y no soportaba que me hubieses olvidado.. Por que te amo, Bella - Ella hizo el amago de hablar pero esta vez fui yo quien la hice callar..- Se que vas a decir que no es suficiente, pero es la verdad. Y ahora… - la miré con todo ese amor que sentía hacia ella y con una sonrisa sincera- No sólo te amo a ti, también amo a esa pequeña que me ha robado el corazón, Bella. Sé lo que necesitas, sé que no confías en mí, y lo entiendo, déjame demostrarte que mi amor es sincero, que el estar contigo no es sólo un deseo, es una necesidad. Eres mi compañera Bella, no quiero a nadie más en mi vida que a ti y a mi hija…

- Necesito tiempo…-dijo apenada… Yo le sonreí, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y volví a acunar su rostro.

- Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites mi amor- susurré antes de volver a buscar sus labios - el que necesites…- susurré una vez más apoyando mi frente en su frente…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Ahhh! esto cada vez se pone mejor ¿no?, Ains Bella, Bella... cuánto cuesta resistirse y aún así admirable, jajajaja, sigues poniendo trabas...¡Eso!, que se lo siga currando...baba

Ya veréis ya, que este Edward es todo un canallita con la pobre, ains...lo que viene ajjajajajajajaj

***Espinete: **Fue un personaje televisivo, protagonista principal de la versión española de barrio Sésamo que se emitió durante los años 1980, simbolizaba ser un erizo gigante (medía más de 1,80 m) de color rosa.

**Traducción de idioma infantil a castellano ¬¬ ( para quién lo necesite, esto es humillante ¡eh! ¬¬)**

**-"Mia papi".** (Mira papi)

**- "No quelo, yo tigo."** ( No quiero , yo contigo)

**- "¡No, io papí!"** (¡No, yo con papi)

**- "¡Chiiiii!"** ( ¡Siiii!)

**- "¿Pa mi cion? "** ( ¿Para mi habitación)

A Dios gracias aquí la peque no habló más, es verdaderamente humillante escribir esto fuera de contexto..ajajja así que...una y no más Santo Tomás, quien tenga duda de algo concreto que me lo deje en el rr y yo con todo mi cariño se lo aclaro en la respuesta..

En fin mis niñas, que espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo hareís saber .Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** ; Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu; **SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** ; anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso; **Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker; **Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat **y a Lurix.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias tambien a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

Y ahora si mis niñas, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques. Prometo solemnemente pasarme por el club en cuanto lo suba, palabrita de reque.

En fin preciosas ¡Hasta el miércoles! ¡ Feliz comienzo de semana a todas!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	13. Chapter 13 Recuperando besos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas ¡Misión cumplida! ¬¬ hoy más que nunca; ando un poco fastidiada con la gripe ¬¬ y encima hoy he tenido que ir a un cumple triple ¡triple!, había niños por todos lados ¬¬ ¡ahhh la cabeza me explota! Menos mal que leer el capi me resulta un placer que sino, me da que os quedabais sin él. (saraes con carita triste)**

**En fin, ahora os dejo que seguro querréis más leer la historia que mis malestares.**

**¡Ala, a disfrutar!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>

Capítulo XIII.

"_- Necesito tiempo…-dijo apenada… Yo le sonreí, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y volví a acunar su rostro…_

_- Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites, mi amor- susurré antes de volver a besar sus labios -… el que necesites…- susurré una vez más apoyando mi frente en su frente…"_

_._

_._

Mientras me duchaba tratando de limpiar todo resto de pintura de mi cuerpo, recordaba una y otra vez ese último momento con Bella. Mi niña, cuánto daño le había causado a su corazón, su desconfianza me partía el alma, pero más me dolía el saber que yo hice, inconscientemente, que se sintiera así. Si para mí todo este tiempo sin ella fue una verdadera tortura, pensar en todo lo que ella debió de sufrir, sin llegar a saber los verdaderos motivos de mi ausencia, pensando que yo me había olvidado de ella y luego maltratarla como lo hice por ese malentendido… No… definitivamente, yo también tendría mis reservas. Mi dulce Bella, tan delicada y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte. Pero ahora si era nuestro tiempo, ella lo deseaba, en el fondo me pedía a gritos que le devolviera la confianza en mí, y eso iba a hacer.

- Mi niña…- murmuré contra los chorros del agua en voz alta -prometí devolverte la sonrisa, y no pararé hasta ser el culpable de todas ellas…

Terminé de ducharme con impaciencia, estaba decidido a recuperarla y para eso comenzaría con algo que estaba deseando hacer…

-Podría, si no le importa, enseñarme como se coloca correctamente - le pedí a la empleada cuando hube pagado la cuenta.

- Claro Señor, es muy fácil, ya lo verá…- me contestó y con una amplia sonrisa me pidió que la guiará hasta el coche.

Siguiendo con atención todo lo que la dependienta me iba diciendo, coloqué por fin la sillita de mi hija en mi coche; puede que me cogiera de improviso la primera vez, pero eso jamás volvería a ocurrir, mi hija tendría su lugar en el coche de su padre, eso era un hecho…

Sonreí mientras conducía al ver el paquete que había en el asiento de al lado. No pude resistirme, igual era demasiado grande para ella, pero sabía que le haría ilusión y mientras estuve en la casa, vi como ella se quedaba embobada mirando ese muñeco en la tele cada vez que lo anunciaban…

Aparqué a la entrada del parque, salí entusiasmado cargando con el paquete buscando con la mirada a Leah y a mi princesa. No tardé en dar con ella, ya me resultaba fácil reconocer la risa de mi hija entre todos los niños…

Volví a sonreír cuando vi como ella correteaba feliz en el cajón de arena huyendo de otro niño que al igual que ella, corría entre risas siguiéndola, hasta que ambos cayeron rodando por la arena..

-¡Sarah, con cuidado!, ¡ay Dios!, tu madre me va a matar cuando llegues toda llena de arena - le reñía Leah, que se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada con otras mujeres y corrió a levantar y a sacudir a mi pequeña que batallaba para que la dejase tranquila…

Apresuré mi paso, tenía ya ganas de abrazarla, era increíble la necesidad que tenía de sentir su cuerpecito contra el mío. Pero era una realidad, esa niña había conquistado mi corazón por completo, hasta podría jurar que era la única que conseguía sacar a Bella de mi pensamiento. Y no podía ser de otra manera, sin duda ya no era sólo Bella, ahora mi princesa tenía su propia parcela en mi corazón…

Y si increíble era la necesidad que tenía de tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, más increíble era ver como, aún a varios metros de ella, levantaba su rostro hacia donde yo estaba como si de una atracción se tratase y, después de esbozar la más hermosa de las sonrisas, gritar entusiasmada al verme…

- ¡Papáaaaa!- Y consiguiendo zafarse de los brazos de Leah, mi pequeña corrió graciosamente hacía mí, que ya había llegado a la altura del cajón de arena, y que agachándome la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para recibirla…

- Hola mi niña, que ganas tenía de verte - le susurré abrazándola con fuerza contra mi pecho, enterrando mi nariz en su cuellito y oliendo ese delicado y calmante olor a bebé que tenía mi princesa.

Ella se separó y me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. ¡Oh Dios!, que tiernos se sentía los besos de mi princesa. Volví a estrecharla una vez más.

-Vaya Edward, es increíble lo mucho que Sarah te quiere, jamás la había visto así con nadie, sólo con su mamá - dijo Leah llegando a nuestro lado. Yo me levanté llevándome a mi hija conmigo..

- Hola Leah, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso…- dije dándole un besito en la nariz a mi princesa que comenzó a reír en el acto..

-¡Qué e…queé e…!- comenzó a preguntar con entusiasmos y curiosidad al ver el paquete en mi otra mano..

- Vaya, has descubierto la sorpresa - le contesté sonriendo al ver como ella alargaba sus bracitos tratando de llegar al paquete..

- ¿e mio? ¿e mío? - se removía tratando de alcanzarlo..

- Si, pero espera, vamos a sentarnos y lo abres con tranquilidad - le dije caminando con ella hacia un banco que había libre, Leah me siguió y se sentó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a mi lado. Bajé a mi pequeña de mis brazos dejándola en el suelo entre mis piernas y le di el paquete que apoyaba sobre mis piernas para que ella lo abriese…

Enseguida varios niños y niñas se arremolinaron a su alrededor con curiosidad, me dio un poco de cosilla, ahora los otros se quedarían mirando, pero ¡joder!, era el primer juguetito que tenía la satisfacción de regalar a mi pequeña y no veía la hora de que lo viese…

Reí divertido viendo la impaciencia con la que ella destrozaba el papel que lo envolvía y mi corazón explotó de felicidad al ver la perfecta "O" que aparecía en su boquita cuando vio la caja…

- Un pony…¡mi pony!- gritó mientras saltaba nerviosa agarrando la caja, que casi era más grande que ella, y se la pegaba a su carita besando una y otra vez la imagen del pony rosa que había impresa en la caja…-Abe, abe… code… mi pony…- me pedía; no tardé en obedecerla, enseguida comencé abrir la caja y sacar al dichoso pony, que me costó horrores con tanta alambrita que tenía; nota mental, llevar algo con lo que poder cortar las alambres la próxima vez…

Con impaciencia por su parte, que se encaraba con cualquier niño que trataba de acercarse empujándola para ver el pony, lo que hacía que me mordiera el labio tratando de no sonreír al ver los reaños que tenía, y desesperación de la mía, que acabé tirando fuerte del dichoso muñeco para liberarlo al fin de la cárcel de alambres que tenía, por fin el pony estuvo entre sus brazos.

He de reconocer que era hermoso, un pequeño pony de color rosa, con su carita tan linda y una hermosa cabellera de color rosa también de donde pendían varios adornos, sus grandes ojos se entornaban cada vez que ella lo movía, haciéndole parecer adorable, pero más adorable fue ver como mi princesa, con los ojos chispeando de felicidad y emoción, se aferraba a su pequeño pony abrazándolo con fuerza y besando su carita, como si fuera una mascota de verdad… Si eso hacía con un juguete de plástico, que no haría con un tierno gatito o un cachorrito, pensé…

-Achia papi- dijo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamiento- achia - volvió a decir..

Yo me emocioné al ver la felicidad en su cara - No me las des preciosa, todo es poco para mi princesa - le dije y volví a cogerla entre mis brazos, pony incluido…- ¿te gusta entonces? - le pregunté entusiasmado viendo como ella pasaba sus manitas por sus cabellos…

-¡Chiiii!- gritó moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza y con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había visto. Ojala fuera tan fácil hacer sentir feliz a tu mamá como a ti, mi pequeña, dije para mi viendo como ella comenzaba a parlotearme, en su idioma, de todo lo que veia en su pony.

- Toma Sarah - dijo de pronto Leah, de la que me había olvidado por completo, acercándole un pequeño cepillo que también había en la caja y una corona pequeñita que se podía poner ella…

- Miaaaa papi…mia…codona…code pone…- me pidió, a lo que no pude negarme y coloqué la pequeña corona sobre su hermosos cabellos cobrizos. ¡Dios, que hermosa era! Desde luego, no sabía que sentían los demás padres con sus hijas, pero yo estaba super orgulloso de que mi pequeña fuera una niña tan hermosa, tan vivaz, tan graciosa…

- ¡Anda!, ve a jugar con tus amigos un ratito más, pronto tendremos que irnos - le dije y ella me miró con un poco de tristeza…

- No, io quelo tigo…mia amo peiná - decía, y yo no me podía sentir más emocionado, a ella de verdad le gustaba estar conmigo. Leah nos miraba y me sonrió negando con la cabeza…

- La tienes en el bote Edward, en serio, Sarah siempre ha sido una niña risueña, pero desde que tu apareciste, esta chiquilla derrocha felicidad por los cuatro costados -De pronto su rostro se entristeció, lo que me preocupó..

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté apartando la mirada de mi pequeña que seguía jugando con su pony sobre mis piernas mientras oía como los demás niños trataban de convencerla para que se lo dejara, cosa que ella negaba categóricamente, diciendo: Pony mio, pony mioo….

- No, no… - contestó Leah pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

- Algo sucede Leah, sé que no nos conocemos apenas, pero… me gustaría que confiaras en mí…¿Qué ocurre? - volví a preguntarle…

Ella me miró y esbozó una triste sonrisa…- Es que… las voy a echar mucho de menos- dijo de pronto. Yo la miré al principio sin comprender, hasta que finalmente lo hice y le devolví la sonrisa…

- No sé que decir Leah - le confesé; realmente me moría por volver a casa con mis chicas, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y no visualizaba hacerlo sin ellas..

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, es lógico que quieras llevártelas, y en verdad, me alegro que las encontraras- de nuevo su rostro se fijó en sus manos que estaban en su regazo… Yo la miré intrigado. Volví a mirar a mi pequeña y le invité de nuevo a que fuera a jugar con sus amiguitos..

- ¡Vamos Sarah!, ve con ellos, si lo haces, te prometo que juntos iremos a recoger a mamá…- La cara de mi hija se iluminó…

- Chiii…chiiiii, yo quelo con mami.

- ¡Pues corre!, que en un ratito nos iremos… enséñales tu nuevo juguete a todos tus amigos -. La dejé en el suelo y ella corrió seguida de varios niños de nuevo al cajón de arena. Sonreí una vez más al ver como ella taladraba con la mirada a una niña que trataba de tocar su pony; tendría que preguntar a Bella si eso era normal por ser una bebé o había que empezar a enseñarle a compartir sus cosas…

Volví mi mirada de nuevo a Leah que estaba fija en mi niña…- Gracias Leah - le contesté sinceramente.- Y no solo por que te alegres por mí, sino por haberlas ayudado, por ser tan cariñosa con mi hija, por ser tan buena amiga de mi Bella… estoy seguro que has sido un gran apoyo para ella…

Ella me miró y volvió a sonreír tristemente - No me las des, sabes, no siempre fue así…-la miré sin comprender y ella volvió a sonreírme mirando de nuevo a mi pequeña…-. Al principio Bella me cayó fatal-confesó de pronto lo que me sorprendió; fruncí el ceño, no me esperaba escuchar algo así…

- Si, es cierto - continuó diciendo -. Cuando Bella llegó haces unos meses aquí, todo el mundo cayó a sus pies - comenzó a contarme mirando aún a mi pequeña - Yo al principio me molesté, especialmente al ver como Jake no veía nada más que por ella…-inmediatamente me tensé, no pensaba que esto iba a tomar este cariz, pero la manera de pronunciar el nombre de ese indeseable, me hizo cuestionarme algo…

- ¿Tú y Jake…? -dejé la pregunta a medio hacer…

Ella volvió su vista hacia mí y sonrió de nuevo…- No tranquilo, entre Jake y yo no había nada, pero…si lo hubo una vez..- continuó diciendo, aunque el tal Jake me caía como el culo, decidí oírla, estaba claro que ella necesitaba hablar- Cuando fuimos adolescentes Jake y yo comenzamos algo, pero sus celos y su lado posesivo me hizo dejarlo- confesó mirando hacia el suelo. Yo seguía escuchándola y me daba cuenta que esa actitud era de siempre, una conducta general en él, no solo por lo que Bella le provocara..

- Lo dejé - continuó diciendo-, no soportaba sus celos, incluso llegó a lastimar a un chico cuando vio que flirteaba conmigo- inmediatamente la imagen de Paul vino a mi cabeza…- El insistió mucho para que volviésemos después, pero sinceramente, no estaba muy por la labor de perdonarlo, seguimos nuestra vida, yo fui a la universidad, él entró en el cuerpo de policías y decidimos que lo mejor era, al menos, ser amigos - Yo la miraba, no sabía donde quería llegar a parar-. Pero entonces llegó Bella, y no sé, de pronto sentí celos de ella. Jake fue quien me la presentó, al parecer ella llegó y se lo encontró patrullando cuando le pidió que le indicase un sitio donde pernoctar. Y por supuesto Jake la ayudó, más viendo que era una chica joven con una niña pequeña y que necesitaba ayuda. El le consiguió el empleo en el bar y la ayudó a encontrar una casa. Me pidió en confianza que trabajara para Bella, el mismo se hizo cargo de mi sueldo los primero meses y yo veía como poco a poco, el fue enamorándose de ella…

-Pero… pudiste no aceptar -la interrumpí.

- Si, de hecho, fue lo primero que dije, un no rotundo cuando Jake me vino a pedir el favor. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que lo mejor era estar cerca de ella - me miró con cara de disculpa, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla y le pedí que prosiguiera…

- El caso es que, cuando fui conociendo a Bella, me di cuenta que era una gran mujer y que de verdad necesitaba ayuda - volvió a mirarme esta vez con picardía - te aseguro una cosa Edward, esa chica se resistió a Jacob lo que no estaba en los escritos, pero él insistía, insistía, la acompañaba a casa, la invitaba a pasear con Sarah, de hecho, Sarah fue importantísimo para que Bella finalmente decidiera aceptarlo; aunque una vez, estando las dos en casa, me contó lo de… bueno, ya sabes… lo de ustedes - yo asentí haciendo una mueca con la boca -…ahí me di cuenta que ella seguía amándote, a pesar de que por aquel entonces ella te creía su hermano. Y comprendí que Jake para ella era como una tabla donde agarrase, donde refugiarse, donde descansar. Al principio me dolió, porque sabía que ella en el fondo no lo quería, pero finalmente fui aceptando que yo perdí mi oportunidad con él…

- Yo…no sé que decir Leah…-le dije sinceramente.

- No, no hace falta que digas nada, no sé, cuando aquella noche te presentaste y oí que ella lloraba y te gritaba, de verdad pensé que venías a hacerle daño, lo siento - se disculpó- no debí llamar a Jake, en cierta forma me siento responsable de lo que ha pasado entre vosotros…

- Pues no lo sientas Leah, queremos a la misma mujer, es lógico que los dos luchemos por ella - le contesté sinceramente.

- Lo sé, aunque - se mordió el labio y miró a su regazo - no te mentiré diciendo que no me alegra que Bella lo haya dejado - yo la miré de nuevo y no pude reprimir una sonrisa - Lo sé..soy de lo peor - dijo teatralmente y ahí me reí con más ganas - pero si es cierto que las voy a echar mucho de menos - volvió a mirarme y ahí me sentí de nuevo triste por ella..

-Bueno Leah, no es que nos vayamos para siempre, sabes que he comprado la casa, regresaremos siempre que podamos. Yo me siento a gusto aquí. Y si no fuera porque mi padre me necesita allí, me plantearía el expandir mi negocio por aquí, te lo aseguro -sonrió y me apretó la mano en señal de cariño.

- Esa es una gran noticia, al menos, seguiré viendo a mi pequeña -dijo con añoranza mirando de nuevo a mi princesa que seguía peinando a su pequeño pony.

- Si, aunque antes que eso ocurra tengo que conseguir que mi mujer… - ella me miró con una ceja levantada divertidamente - si… no me mires así, Bella ha sido, es y será mi mujer…- esta vez rió negando con la cabeza -, pues antes tengo que conseguir que esa testaruda mujer mía me acepte de nuevo, me perdone del todo y tenga deseos de volver conmigo…

- Pues sabes que te digo - dijo palmeando mi muslo - que no creo que tarde mucho en suceder. Eres un encanto Edward, y sé que las harás muy felices a las dos…

- Gracias Leah, de verdad que me alegra saber que piensas así - le dije con sinceridad -. Y ahora me gustaría pedirte un favor -Ella me miró después de echar otro ojo a mi pequeña que se había levantado y venía caminando, lenta y distraídamente hablando con su pony, hacia nosotros.

- Pues tu dirás...-me invitó a proseguir.

- ¿Te importa que yo me lleve a Sarah?, me gustaría ir a recoger a Bella con ella…

- Oh, claro que no, por supuesto, pero antes déjame preparártela, por como viene andando me temo que necesita ya un cambio de pañal - dijo divertida y yo miré a mi pequeña que movía su traserito graciosamente mientras caminaba hacía nosotros.

Una hora más tarde y con Sarah arreglada entré al restaurante donde Bella trabajaba.

-¡Mamiiiii!- gritó mi pequeña nada más verla tras la barra. Yo sonreí al ver como la cara de Bella se iluminó al vernos.

- Hola Alice, Bella…- las saludé cuando llegué a la barra cargando con mi princesa y su pequeño pony.

- Mia mami, mia mi pony…miia Alli….me ompo mi papi - balbuceaba casi sin respirar. Bella con una hermosa sonrisa y con los ojos con un brillo indescifrable , rodeó la barra hasta situarse a mi lado y frente a mi pequeña.

- ¡Hola mi niña, que precioso pony! - le dijo tendiéndole los brazos, los que no dudó en recibir mi hija - Gracias Edward, pero no….

- Ah..ah..- musité negando con la cabeza - no puedes negarme que consienta a mi hija, lo siento - le dije mientras escuchaba una risilla desde el otro lado de la barra, dando por zanjado el tema…

- Así la vas a malcriar -dijo refunfuñando.

-Así tendré la satisfacción de ver como mi hija es feliz -le rebatí y ella rodó los ojos…- Por cierto, estas preciosa - y sin que ella se lo esperara acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la besé en los labios. Fue un beso fugaz, casi una caricia, pero que a mi me supo a gloria y a ella, que le había cogido de improviso, la dejó mirándome sorprendida y con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas…

- Wow…veo que las cosas entre ustedes se están arreglando -musitó Alice con diversión - no me habías dicho nada de esto - le reclamó a su amiga…

- ahh…yo….-Balbuceó pero de pronto me miró con firmeza -. Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? no sigas robándome besos - me riñó aunque con los ojos tintineantes y aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas…

- Lo siento, sólo voy recuperando los besos que me debes desde hace tanto tiempo - le dije y ella me miró con la boca abierta.

- Qué yo…- Se quejó.

-Io bien quelo echo papi - me pidió mi princesa e inmediatamente puso sus morritos para que yo también la besara.

Reí sin remedio al oírla- Claro princesa, tengo muchos besos para las dos - y besé sus labios con adoración. Ella rió risueña y miró de frente a su mamá..

- Echo mamí…- y le puso los morros a ella también. Bella intentó reprimir la sonrisa que le provocaba verla así, aunque yo la miraba con la misma cara de idiota… Dios, no me cansaría de disfrutar de estos momentos con ellas…

- Y cómo que has decidido venir, ¿dónde está Leah?- me preguntó Bella colocando a nuestra hija sobre la barra y mirando como ella seguía jugando con su pony…

- Le pedí a Leah que me dejara llevarme a la niña, estuve con ellas en el parque…

- ¿Estuviste en el parque? - preguntó con un deje de tristeza…

- Sí, ¿no te molesta, verdad? - pregunté con preocupación, esperaba no tener que estar siempre pidiendo permiso para poder disfrutar con mi hija…

- No…no…claro que no, seguro que Sarah se puso contenta al verte…

Yo sonreí mirando de nuevo a mi princesa que le enseñaba su pony a Alice.

- Si - le contesté - aunque no tanto como yo al verla, te lo aseguro.

-Me hubiese gustado veros allí - dijo más para ella que para mí pero que escuché perfectamente..

- La próxima vez, la llevaremos juntos - le dije y vi como ella se mordía el labio con una pequeña sonrisa en ellos mientras me miraba.

- Aún me queda media hora - dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotros - por qué no te sientas, te serviré un café

- Claro - le contesté sonriéndole y sin poder evitarlo, me incliné y le robé otro beso. Quizás no estaba preparada para volver, pero no podía evitar dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y reclamar lo que me pertenecía y lo que tanto ansiaba. - te esperaremos mientras jugamos con el pony, ve tranquila - le susurré. De nuevo, ese inesperado beso la dejó sin habla y sonrojada, y a mi pletórico de que no me gritara en publico. Una de dos, o los estaba recibiendo con gusto, que era lo que de verdad esperaba, o le daba tanta vergüenza forma escándalo que prefería no discutir. A mí, por la cuenta que me traía, lo mismo me daba mientras pudiera seguir disfrutando de sus besos…

-Oto, oto echo…io quedo mi echo, papi - comenzó a balbucea mi princesa aplaudiendo. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía y de nuevo le di un beso a mi hija, ¡Esto era el cielo! Bella rodó los ojos y miró a Alice que a su vez nos miraba divertida..

- Ainss…si sois una familia de lo más adorable - susurró Alice. Bella levantó las cejas ante el comentario de su amiga.

- ¡Vamos peque! - dije cogiendo de nuevo a mi hija en brazos - vamos a sentarnos a esperar a mamá mientras acaba…

-Ahora te llevo el café - dijo Bella regalándome una sonrisa. Yo me volví y comencé caminar hacia la mesa con mi hija pero una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi cara cuando escuché lo que ellas hablaron a mi espalda cuándo pensaba que no podía oírlas.

- ¡Ay, dios mío, Bella!, ¡es un amor de hombre! -profirió Alice.

- Si…si que lo es…- contestó Bella y ahí mi corazón comenzó a latir a cien por hora. Por fin iba reconociendo mi esfuerzo por hacer que lo nuestro funcionara y sólo Dios sabía lo que significaron esas palabras para mí..

- ¡Ey tío, qué tal!…¿Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí? - dijo saludándome Jasper sentándose justo en el banco del frente…

- Mia Daspe mia mi pony…mi papi ompó - le dijo mi hija entusiasmada.

- Vaya, que "papi" más generoso tienes - le contestó él haciendo énfasis en la palabra "papi" Yo sonreí orgulloso y él me devolvió la sonrisa..

Después de lo ocurrido con Jacob, Bella les contó todo sobre nosotros, y el hecho de que yo era el padre de Sarah. Y me sorprendió ver lo bien que encajaron todos la noticia.

A los pocos minutos Bella llegó con mi café y preguntó a Jasper si quería tomar algo.

- Edward….- me susurró al oído, lo que me hizo estremecer. Yo la miré y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, vi como se mordía el labio y se ruborizaba - has…has traido el bibi de Sarah, es su hora - me dijo avergonzada. Entonces recordé las indicaciones de Leah…

" _-Edward, te pongo el biberón, la carga de leche en polvo y la botellita de agua, llevas un babero. Pídele a Bella que le prepare el bibi a Sarah, tendrás que dárselo allí…"_

- Claro, espera, Leah me lo puso en el bolso de Sarah -le contesté y pidiéndole a Jasper que la sujetase comencé a sacar todo de la bolsa.- Toma Bella. Puedes preparárselo , ¿verdad? - le pregunté preocupado de interrumpir su trabajo..

- Claro, le diré a Alice que me tomaré un tiempo para dárselo , no te preocupes…

- Qué…no…no…no hace falta, yo se lo daré…- le dije inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes, en serio, puedo hacerlo..

- No, no te preocupes tú, sigue con tu trabajo Bella, yo atenderé a Sarah, confía en mí, por favor - le pedí suplicante. Esto entraba en el plan, tenía que demostrarle que podía cuidar perfectamente de su tesoro, que Sarah estaría bien atendida estando conmigo cuando ella no estuviese…

- Estás seguro… yo puedo hac…

- Estoy completamente seguro, déjame hacerlo, no creo que sea tan difícil ¿no? - pregunté regalándole una sonrisa, una que ella no tardó en corresponder.

- No, no es difícil - me contestó mirando de nuevo a nuestra hija y acariciando su cabecita.

-Es extraño -dijo de pronto Jasper que miraba con fascinación como mi hija se había acomodado entre mis brazos y tomaba el bibi que yo sujetaba para ella..- parece que siempre lo hubieses hecho…

- ¿El qué? - le pregunté sin apartar la mirada de mi pequeña que tragaba con serenidad clavando su mirada en la mía y jugueteando distraída con el cordón del gorro de mi sudadera.

- Dar el biberón a Sarah, es hermoso veros juntos - dijo, lo que me hizo sonreír sin apartar la mirada de mi preciosa hija…

- Si, todo es fácil con ella. ¿Es hermosa, verdad? - pregunté orgulloso perdido en sus hermosos ojos..

Oí una suave risa - Sí, si que lo es, padre orgulloso - se burló Jasper.

- Bueno chicos, ya hemos puesto el cartel de cerrado. Bella está terminando de recoger la barra. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a cenar a casa? - preguntó de repente Alice…- Nunca hacemos nada juntos, Bella siempre corre a casa para estar con Sarah nada más terminar, pero…ya que ella está aquí…¿Qué os parece?

- Por mi bien cariño -contestó Jasper dejado caer del respaldo del banco..

- Yo...bueno, a mí no me importaría, pero tendríamos que preguntar a Bella, ¿no?

- Preguntarme, ¿el qué?- la voz de Bella sonó justo detras de mí. Yo me removí un poco hacia la izquierda, con la respectiva protesta de Sarah que seguía bebiendo su bibi, para dejarle asiento a Bella..

Mi corazón saltó exaltado cuando ella, aún tímida, se acomodó a mi lado y se inclinó sobre mí para ver a Sarah, apartando un mechoncito de cabello que tenía sobre su frente..

- Le he dicho a los chicos de cenar todos juntos en mi casa Bella, ahora que Edward está aquí con Sarah, no necesitas salir disparada a tu casa - le dijo con ojos suplicantes…

- Oh, bueno…no sé… si a Edward no le importa - dijo mordiéndose el labio..

- A mí, en absoluto, todo lo contrario, me encantaría pasar una velada juntos.

- Ah…ya….ya lo acabó - dijo de pronto Bella…

-¿Qué? - pregunté mirándola embelesado.

- El bibi, que ya se lo acabó - de pronto mis ojos fueron hacía mi pequeña y era cierto, había apurado el bibi por completo y estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando pausadamente.

- Oh vaya, se ha quedado dormida - susurré apartando el bibi de su boquita y limpiándole con el baberito un resto de leche que había en la comisura de sus labios.

- Tranquilo, suele ocurrir, además estoy segura que hoy ha tenido un día lleno de emociones. Estará agotada…

Yo sonreí mirando fascinado a mi pequeña princesa que durmiendo era un auténtico ángel.

- Entonces, ¿crees qué será mejor llevarla a casa? - le pregunté sin apartar la vista de mi niña.

- Bueno, no sé… Alice vive a las afuera y ….- de pronto miró hacia el exterior enfocando con la vista mi coche…- por cierto, ¿cómo has traído a Sarah, le pediste la sillita a Leah? - preguntó con preocupación.

- Tranquila, mi amor - le contesté, inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y yo sonreír al ver su reacción - ya no tendrás que estar pensando en eso, Sarah tiene ya su lugar en mi coche…

- ¿Qué…?-preguntó confusa.

- Le he comprado una sillita para ella, así tendrá una en tu coche y otra en el mío, no volveré a llevar a mi hija sin seguridad en el coche..

- Oh Edward, es…eso es….

- Es admirable, la verdad - intervino Alice - así que, dado que Sarah puede viajar sin problemas, marchémonos, aún tengo una lista que revisar para mi fiesta y tu ayuda me vendrá de maravilla Bella - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- Si vamos, ya es hora de que los mortales descasemos…

Yo miré a Bella y ella me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, se levantó y me tendió los brazos para que le pasara a Sarah. No negaré que en el acto sentí la frialdad en mis brazos al separarme de ella. Pero sabia que Bella se moría por tener a su hija, como siempre…

De todas formas eso me dejó libre para recoger todo y guardarlo en la bolsa, ella se mantuvo de pie llevando a mi pequeña apoyada de sus brazos y arropada con una mantita. Yo me coloqué el bolso de mi hija sobre mi hombro y me dirigí hacia ellos que ya me esperaban cerca de la puerta…

- ¿Nos vamos pues? - preguntó Jasper dándonos paso.

- ¡Vamos! - contesté y tuve la satisfacción de pasar una mano por la espalda de Bella antes de salir, y mantenerla allí hasta llegar al coche. Era indescriptible la sensación que me recorría por la mano y el brazo cada vez que la tocaba. Esa electricidad me hacia sentir vivo y totalmente pletórico de que ella, aún con timidez, recibía todas esas atenciones que esperaba fueran las primera de muchas…

Acomodamos a nuestra princesa en su sillita y sujeté la puerta para que Bella entrara. Le hice señal a Jasper y ellos no tardaron en circular, permitiéndome así seguirlos hasta su casa.

- Gracias - de pronto Bella rompió el cómodo silencio que nos envolvía provocando que la mirase en el acto - me ha gustado ver a Sarah fuera de casa, para variar... - dijo con los ojos tintineantes.

- Gracias a ti por permitirme forma parte de esto, Bella. Siempre que esté en mi mano, haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, aunque sea algo tan simple como hacer que veas a Sarah antes de tiempo -le confesé y siendo de nuevo atrevido, llevé mi mano a su mano e hice que nuestros dedos se entrelazase - Gracias a ti mi amor - susurré antes de llevarme su mano a mis labios y besarla con ternura.

Ella esbozó de nuevo una tímida sonrisa y permitió que nuestras manos siguiesen unidas. Yo cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más y más emocionado. Este era uno de los mejores días de mi vida y esperaba que fuera el primero de muchos…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Ainsss, (Noe y saraes las dos con los ojos vidriosos) ¿no son un amor?...snif,snif...si es que, a paso lento pero seguro se va dejando llevar; y cómo no, por dios, si semejante hombre anda robándote besos y diciéndote "amor" con toda naturalidad...ains Bellita, estás perdida me parece a mí...ajajajjajaj. Y celosilla que nos salió la peque , ¿no?, si es que, está mal que yo lo digo, pero...aahhhhhh, me encanta esta historia..ajajajajja.

En fin mis niñas, que espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo hareís saber .Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora;**LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat;** Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland y a **green'splace**.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.¡ Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Por cierto, no sólo os agradezco vuestros rr por todas las cosas bonitas que decís en ellos, que también, claro, sino porque..¡ahhhh!, es una pasada ver una y otra vez a Rob en vuestros avatares...ains...es un placer leeros teniendo a lado una imagen de semejante hombre ...(Noe muere) ajjajajajajajjajaja. Asi que...no se corten chicas, seguid alegrándome no sólo mi corazón, sino también mi vista ( baba)

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

Y ahora si mis niñas, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques. Chicas si no subo al club, fijo que me quedé sopa en el sofá ¬¬

En fin preciosas ¡Hasta el domingo! ¡ Feliz fin de semana a todas!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	14. Chapter 14 Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas, antes que nada agradeceros vuestra preocupación por mi malestar ¬¬ que vaya que me ha tenido tres días en cama ¬¬, y era reconfortante leeros, la verdad. Gracias. **

**Y ahora al lio, os dejo con un nuevo capi que espero que disfrutéis. Aunque para algunas la cosa va como muy lenta, realmente pienso que Edward está consiguiendo su propósito a pasos agigantados. Me da a mí que no sois consciente del todo de la frecuencia temporal. Para que lo tengáis en cuenta, desde que él volvió con el propósito de conquistarla a este punto, no han pasado más de dos semana y tenéis que contar que hasta 4 días estuvo hospitalizado..ajajajajjaj, así que, chicas... creo que le pedís a Bella prácticamente que se tire a sus brazos con dos veces que le dice "te quiero"... ¡tenedlo en cuenta! ansiosas...ajajjajajaja**

**Ahora sí... que lo disfrutéis.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>

Capítulo XIV

La cena con los Whitlock fue de lo más divertida. Nada más llegar dejamos a Sarah dormida sobre la cama de invitados, por supuesto rodeando toda la cama con miles de almohadones por si nuestra princesa se despertaba no se cayera.

Bella se veía radiante, su sonrisa no dejaba nunca su cara, a veces la pillaba mirándome, le sonreía y ella, ruborizada, me devolvía la sonrisa y apartaba corriendo la mirada. Me sentía feliz, era increíble el calor que de nuevo sentí en mi pecho por el simple hecho de sentirme tan cercano a ella..

Miraba a Jasper que, mientras Alice se daba una ducha rápida, comenzó a poner la mesa ayudado de Bella, y me preguntaba, cuándo podría sentirme así, el anfitrión, poniendo mi propia mesa mientras mi salvajita se terminaba de arreglar. Quería eso, lo quería con ella y además con un aliciente más, disfrutar de mi pequeña a cada instante. Sonreí soñadoramente imaginándome llegar de la oficina y ser recibido por esos pequeños pero acogedores brazos con gritos de "papi" al verme…

- ¿Soñando despierto? - preguntó Alice de pronto interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Yo le sonreí y miré hacia Bella que justo salía de la cocina con una bandeja de panecillos..

- Ah, ya acabaste - dijo fijando la vista en nosotros…-¡Qué! - exclamó al ver como los dos la mirábamos…

- Que estás preciosa - le dije y me levanté para ayudarla con la bandeja, de nuevo el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas…- si supieras lo adorable que luces con ese sonrojo -le susurré al llegar a su lado y no pude evitar besar su mejilla. Sí, estaba tentando a la suerte una y otra vez, en algún momento esperaba que su mano acabase en la mía golpeándome con fuerza, pero juro por Dios que mis labios se iban solos a su piel. No podía evitarlo.

- Edward, deja de hacer eso, me avergüenzas - se quejó por lo bajini, yo no pude evitar sonreír divertido.

Estuvimos cenando tranquilamente, Jasper me estuvo contando que por lo ocurrido, había dejado la obra de la fachada a medio terminar, pero que hasta dentro de un par de semanas más no podría meterle mano.

Yo le resté importancia aunque vi un mueca extraña en la cara de Bella… Me la apunté mentalmente para preguntarle luego..

Después de recoger la mesa y mientras tomábamos café, Alice comenzó a explicarnos sus planes sobre la fiesta de su cumpleaños, al que fui invitado oficialmente, y sacó la extensa lista de invitado para pedirnos que le ayudásemos a rellenar las invitaciones…

- Oh vaya… también vendrán Jessica y Lauren… - dijo Bella con desgano lo que me hizo levantar una ceja…

- ¿No te caen bien? - le pregunté al principio algo extrañado, ya que a mí me parecían buena gente, pero entonces recordé los comentarios que Bella hizo con respecto al flirteo con Jessica…

- Ah…no..si… bueno… -balbuceó acompañada de una risita entre dientes- digamos que antes me caían mejor -confesó y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba diciendo en serio que sentía celos de ellas….

Me incliné cerca de ella y enterré mi cara en su cuello - No tienes de qué preocuparte, mi princesa, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti - le susurré antes de dejarle un suave beso en el cuello…

- Dime eso mismo cuando las veas aparecer- me contestó lo que en cierta forma me dejó confundido.

Jasper y Alice que habían estado pendiente se miraron y comenzaron a reír…

- Dios, no me pierdo eso por nada del mundo -dijo Alice entre risas y Bella la miró con reproche.

- No te rías tanto, sabes que a ellas les dan lo mismo que incluso estén casados - le recordó e inmediatamente Alice borró la sonrisa de su rostro…

- Tú no te apartarás de mi lado, ¡entendido! - dijo amenazando a Jasper con el dedo. El la miró con los ojos de par en par…

- Sólo me reí de un chiste que nos contaba , al grupo - aclaró y yo me mordí el labio al imaginarme la situación.

- Ni chiste ni chisto, que con la tontería estaba Jessica de lo más feliz y orgullosa de saberse con la atención de todos los chicos de la fiesta de Leah.

Esta vez Bella rió con ganas, supuse que recordando algo de esa fiesta…

Continuamos rellenando invitaciones hasta que de pronto la cara de Bella se entristeció.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunté preocupado

Ella me miró con disculpa pero enseguida dirigió la mirada a Alice… Esta enseguida miró la lista y sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada…

- Oh chicos, yo… me siento violenta ahora con esta situación, será mejor que este año no le mande invitación - dijo de pronto dejándome más confundido aún…

- No…no, Alice, quizás sea mejor que nosotros no vayamos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - volví a preguntar esta vez con más interés.

- Es…- Bella se mordió el labio antes de contestar - Jake, él siempre ha ido a las fiestas de Alice y Jasper…

-Oh, entiendo - dije arrascándome la nuca - tal vez Bella tenga razón, pero tú puedes ir, Bella, yo me quedaré en casa con Sarah - le dije aunque en el fondo me mataba pensar que él pudiera aprovechar esa situación para acercarse a mi Bella…

- No Edward, de ningún modo…-intervino Jasper de inmediato-. Nunca me han gustado las formas de Jacob, y después de lo que pasó, te aseguro que no tengo ningún interés de que esté en la fiesta…

- Es cierto Edward, Bella… si queréis lo borro de la lista, prefiero que vengáis vosotros.

- Esta bien, pero no lo borres, no quiero que por mí…- se pausó y me miró con una mirada de disculpa- que por nuestra culpa, él deje de hacer los que siempre ha hecho.

- ¿Estáis seguros? - preguntó Jasper mirándome fijamente.

Yo busqué con la mirada a Bella y en ella pude ver su deseo de que aceptara.

- Si, tranquilo, no pasará nada - le dije sin apartar mi mirada de ella. Bella me sonrió agradecida, una sonrisa que yo le devolví en el acto mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano y me la llevaba a los labios.

Ella, sonrojada, la apartó tímidamente mirando vergonzosa a nuestros anfitriones, que a su vez nos miraban con cariño…

- Sabéis… - dijo de pronto Alice -, hacéis una pareja hermosa. Da gusto veros juntos…

- No somos parejas, Alice - se quejó Bella reprochándole con los ojos….

- Oh, claro, perdón, esos arrumacos son porque sois hermanos, lo olvidé.

- Alice… - Volvió a quejarse Bella reprendiéndola…

-Lo siento, lo siento, joder….es que… aún no asimilo esa parte de la historia - dijo sin vergüenza alguna, Jasper comenzó a reír, y a Bella se la veía verdaderamente mortificada…

- Alice, por favor , no sé porqué te conté nada - dijo refunfuñando.

- Ves, eso te pasa por negar que somos pareja…- le susurré divertido en el oído.

-¡Tú también!, creí que me darías tiempo - me reprochó - y te la pasas besuqueándome. Así como quieres que piense -refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

- De eso se trata mi amor, de que no pienses - y de nuevo volví a robarle un beso…

- Edward…- me regañó.

- Pues tu dirás lo que quieras, pero sigo diciendo que hacéis una pareja adorable….

- Alice…- volvió a quejarse y tanto Jazz ,como Alice, como yo, rompimos en risas…

De pronto el llanto de mi hija nos hizo callarnos…

- Veis, habéis despertado a Sarah, ¡ya estaréis contentos! - nos regañó Bella levantándose.

- ¿Quieres que vaya yo? - le pregunté; ella negó con la cabeza dedicándome una sonrisa.

- No, prefiero ver la cara que se le pone cuando te vea, me encanta ver como sus ojos brillan al verte -dijo dejándome totalmente emocionado.

Bella se apartó para ir en busca de mi princesa cuando de pronto recordé algo.

- Oh chicos, perdonad, he olvidado algo en el coche - y disculpándome me apresuré para buscarlo. Sarah había estado toda la tarde pegada a ese muñequito y estaba seguro que le haría feliz verlo al despertar.

Una vez que lo tuve regresé a la casa y mi corazón se encogió cuando al entrar, desde el pasillo que llevaba al salón, oí el llanto cansado de mi niña y a Bella tratando de calmarla.

- Ya Sarah, vamos, van a decir los tíos que te pones muy fea llorando - trataba de convencerla. Pero mi princesita con un llanto chocante balbuceaba:

- Mi piony…mi paupi.

De acuerdo, estaba claro que estaba echando más de menos al pony pero a mí también y eso era agradable. Me apresuré para acortar la distancia que me separaba de ella y en cuanto entré en la sala la cara de mi hija se iluminó. Era la niña más adorable del mundo aún cuando tenía toda las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y… de acuerdo, a esto seria a lo que le llamarían amor de padre, ¡eso que le brillaba desde la nariz hasta casi sus labios eran velas de mocos! No pude evitar sonreír al ver como el chupete se le escurrió a punto de caérsele cuando sonrió al verme con toda la cara enchurretada.

- ¡Paupi!- gritó balbuceando con el chupete entre los dientes y mi corazón se desbocó eufórico. Si de por sí era ya difícil entenderla, con el chupete era casi imposible pero eso sí, mucho más adorable.

- ¡Hey, princesa!, ¿por qué lloras? - le pregunté arrodillándome frente a ellas ya que Bella la mantenía sobre su regazo. Mi pequeña no tardó en rodearme con sus bracitos impulsándose a su vez con las piernas de una manera graciosísima.

-¡Paupi a inio!- volvió a balbucear y al pegar su carita a la mía sentí toda la humedad de sus lagrimas y…bueno, sigamos diciendo que era amor de padre…

Me separé de ella y saqué un pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero, sequé sus lágrimas y le limpié su naricita mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme con una expresión extraña, como contenta pero triste a la vez, y enseguida supe porque.

-Paupi mi piony, no ta...-balbuceó poniendo un pucherito..

- ¡Cómo que no está!, ¿entonces esto qué es? - le dije sacando el muñeco de detrás de mi espalda..

- ¡Bennn, mi piony! - grito emocionada al verlo. Me lo arrebató de las manos y se abrazó con fuerzas a él. Hasta ese momento era como si sólo hubiésemos estado los dos, ella y yo solos, pero al mirar a Bella, vi como sus ojos brillaban emocionados, casi colmado de lágrimas y mi corazón latió aún con más fuerza.

- Gracias - susurró y su expresión me llegó al alma. Cómo un gesto tan insignificante y que no me costaba absolutamente nada, podía hacerla sentir tan agradecida. Desde que conocí la existencia de mi hija, supe que para Bella era lo más importante, no podía ser de otro modo, pero ahora, era más consciente de que no sólo era lo más importante, sino que todas sus emociones giraban en torno a ella. Y eso significaba que tenía ya más del noventa por ciento del camino recorrido con Bella, porque atender a mi pequeña, cuidar de ella y saber lo que necesitaba, era algo que salía de una manera natural, extrañamente natural, en mí.

Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no había sido nada y regresé de nuevo la vista a mi princesa que ahora ya no tenía rastro de lágrimas ni mocos, pero… ¡Dios!, si de babas por culpa de ese chupete…

- Sarah - la llamé de pronto, quizás con una voz más alta de la que solía utilizar con ella. Mi pequeña de inmediato clavó sus hermosos ojos en mí -, ahora que ya no vas a dormir, y que tienes al pequeño pony, ¿me das tu chupete para que papá lo guarde? - le dije y ella inmediatamente dejó de chuparlo, quedando éste inmóvil entre sus dientes. Fijó esos grandes y curiosos ojos en mí, bueno, ya lo hacía, miró luego a su pony, aún con el chupete entre sus dientes y por último miró a su mamá, que reprimiendo una sonrisa apretando los labios le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, de nuevo la mirada se vino a mí y una vez más a su pony, entonces sonrió ampliamente y con su pequeña manita se quitó el chupete y me lo entregó..

- Oma, pa ti - me dijo y yo no pude evitar reír a carcajadas a las que se unieron Jasper, Alice y Bella que seguía mirándome con un brillo radiante en los ojos.

- No princesa, para mí no, es tuyo, papá sólo te lo guardará para más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? - le dije y ella asintió moviendo frenéticamente la cabecita.

Estuvimos una hora más terminando de ayudar a Alice con las invitaciones. Bella le dio un poco de puré de verdura a nuestra pequeña, que Alice tenía para ella y pudimos disfrutar de todas las gracias que nuestra princesita hacia y decía mientras nosotros seguíamos a nuestra tarea.

Nos despedimos de ellos cuando Sarah comenzó a lloriquear de cansancio nuevamente, ya eran casi las once y la pequeña estaba trasnochando demasiado. El regreso a la casa fue un tanto extraño. Bella se mantuvo en silencio apenas giraba la cara solamente para comprobar que Sarah iba bien y ya dormida.

Aparqué el coche en el garaje de mi casa, Bella no esperó a que yo le abriese la puerta, seguía en silencio, pensativa, caminó rodeando el vehículo hasta donde estaba Sarah pero yo me apresuré.

- No Bella, déjame a mí - le dije. Ella me miró y me dedicó una triste sonrisa pero aceptó. Desabroché a mi hija que dormía placidamente, y la coloqué sobre mi hombro, enseguida Bella le pasó la mantita. Fue una suerte que Leah añadiera un pijamita en la bolsa, ya que Bella, cuando Sarah comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo, se lo colocó previendo que ésta se quedaría dormida. Así mi princesa podría ir directo a descansar a su cunita sin que nadie la molestara.

Caminé hasta la casa de Bella asegurándome que mi pequeña iba bien arropada. Ella no tardó en abrir la puerta y caminó delante de mí, aún en silencio, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sarah. Le dí un beso en la frente a mi pequeña antes de dejarla en su cunita, Bella repitió mi acción y terminó de arroparla. Pero ella seguía en silencio y cada vez me sentía más ansioso.

- Vamos - susurró cuando Sarah estaba totalmente acomodada invitándome a salir de la habitación. Yo le di paso para que ella saliese primero, una vez más me dedicó una triste sonrisa. Sabía que algo le ocurría. Desde que salimos de la casa de Alice, el brillo que había en sus ojos se había opacado y ese silencio era demasiado turbador.

Llegamos al piso de abajo, ella permaneció parada, como decidiendo que hacer o decir; yo me encontraba de igual manera, ¿cómo debía proceder ahora? ¿debería de irme o debería tratar de hablar con ella? Sólo sé que mi corazón palpitaba ansioso, con algo de angustia, y de verdad temía que ella diera un paso a tras después de todo lo que habíamos avanzado en esta noche…

- Bella…- susurré su nombre incapaz ya de seguir en esta situación. Ella pareció reaccionar y se volvió clavando sus ojos en los míos. No supe descifrar lo que veía en ellos, había tanta incertidumbre en ellos que me asustó-. ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté temeroso - ¿He hecho algo que…?

- No…no…- dijo de pronto interrumpiéndome. Su ojos dejaron de mirarme y clavaron la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Cuéntame, por favor, que te preocupa? - le pregunté de nuevo. No me gustaba verla así. Ella se mordió el labio y volvió lentamente la mirada a mis ojos regalándome de nuevo otra triste sonrisa.

- Ven, sentémonos - me dijo y mi corazón brincó cuando su mano tomó la mía y tirando de ella, me hizo seguirla hasta el sofá de la sala. Nos sentamos juntos, uno al lado del otro, podía sentir el calor de su pierna pegada a la mía. Ella mantuvo mi mano entre las suyas, sus ojos clavados en ellas mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano. Cada caricia, sin que ella lo supiese, me hacía sentir un escalofrío electrizante. ¡Dios, que rico se sentían sus caricias! Pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo…

- Edward…- pronunció mi nombre sin apartar la mirada de nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas - yo… no tengo palabras para agradecerte el día de hoy -casi susurró. Mi corazón palpitó ansioso, casi eufórico al oírla -, tú forma de actuar…-continuó diciendo-, la manera en que tratas a Sarah, cómo ella se siente contigo, que me hayas acompañado donde Alice y …- se pausó buscando, supuse, las palabras adecuada; yo la escuchaba sin pestañear -… y como me has tratado a mí -De pronto levantó su rostro y fijó su mirada en la mía -. Siempre he soñado que sería así - dijo al tiempo que los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Bella…-su nombre salió de mis labios en un suspiro casi sin darme cuenta.

-Yo…- continuó diciendo bajando de nuevo sus ojos, derramándose de paso una lágrima traicionera - me siento abrumada con todo esto Edward, pero al mismo tiempo me siento mal…- Cerré los ojos al oírla. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería-. Edward yo…-continuó diciendo dejando mi mano para limpiar sus ojos -siento que te estoy llevando al límite, que no soy justa contigo, que tú no mereces que te trate así- yo me quedé pasmado ante sus palabras, confuso, ¿qué trataba de decirme?

- Bella… -intenté hablar de nuevo pero una vez más me hizo callar.

- No, espera, déjame acabar o no podré hacerlo nunca - me pidió. Cerré la boca y de nuevo le presté toda mi atención, aún cuando un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta-. No me parece justo que tú insista tanto en lo nuestro y que yo…que yo... Siga teniendo dudas. Lo siento -de nuevo sus ojos se enrojecieron y su labio comenzó a temblar-, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que ya llevas más de dos semanas aquí y que no podrás descuidar por mucho tiempo más tu trabajo, tarde o temprano te marcharás, será inevitable, y yo… no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo - su labio tembló con más intensidad y de nuevo gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Mi niña, mi salvajita, lo que daría por que no se sintiera así.

- Bella…- comencé a hablar llevando una de mis manos a sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas - Sé como te sientes, y no te voy a mentir diciendo que nunca he de volver - esta vez fui yo quien apartó la mirada sintiendo como mi corazón se rasgaba de solo pensar volver sin ellas -. Y no te mentiré diciéndote, que no quiero que vuelvas conmigo, porque es lo que más deseo en este mundo - de nuevo fijé los ojos en ella, pero ella, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas permanecía con los ojos mirando sus manos-. Te he prometido tiempo Bella, y es lo que te estoy dando, pero no puedes pedirme que no quiera besarte, no puedes pedirme que no desee y haga todo lo que esté en mi mano para estar a tu lado, no puedes pedirme que no te quiera Bella, porque eso es un imposible - Ella levantó sus ojos, unos ojos que me miraban con una nueva emoción en ellos, brillaban, aún bañados en lágrimas brillaban como que todo lo que estaba escuchando era lo que deseaba oír.

- Bella, si vine hasta aquí, fue para recuperarte, porque yo sin ti no soy nada, porque todos estos años han sido un mierda sin ti, porque sé que tú sientes lo mismo y aunque nos hayamos hecho daño, no somos nadie el uno sin el otro. Sé que tienes miedo, sé que tienes dudas, pero déjame disiparlos todos Bella - ella seguía mirándome con tristeza-. Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el resto cabrían en esta mano -dije mostrándole mi mano derecha- y en todos ellos estuviste tú - le confesé-. Sólo dame otra oportunidad, te prometo que no lo estropearé.

- Quieres decir…- me interrumpió con una frase inacabada.

- Quiero decir que me aceptes de nuevo, déjame forma parte de tu vida como hoy Bella, pero como una pareja de verdad, no sólo como el padre de Sarah que trata de robarte besos, te prometo que iremos lento, tendrás tu tiempo, no apresuraré las cosas, pero déjame sentirme parte de ti. Lo necesito, es lo único que necesito…- le imploré..

- ¿Y si el tiempo se nos acaba antes de que yo esté… preparada? - preguntó entristecida. Yo la miré con dulzura, ella necesitaba sanar esa herida, sabía que su cuerpo me deseaba como el mío la deseaba a ella, pero también que su corazón estaba dañado y era ese el que de verdad me preocupaba.

- Bella - susurré de nuevo su nombre acercándome a ella y tomando su cara entre mis manos - si tuviera que volver a Atlanta y tú aún no estuvieras preparada, yo seguiré esperando por ti - sus ojos se iluminaron al oírme - seguiríamos siendo pareja, aunque la distancia nos impidiera estar juntos, regresaría cada fin de semana o cada semana que fuera posible, y te aseguro que movería el cielo y la tierra si hiciera falta para volver a tu lado… No puedo asegurarte el tiempo que me quede aquí Bella, pero si, que eso no impediría que volviese continuamente, si aún tú no estuvieras dispuesta a seguirme..

- Pero eso no sería justo para ti - dijo apenada, yo le sonreí y acorté la distancia que nos separaba para besar una vez más sus deliciosos labios…

- No sería justo para ninguno de los tres, Bella - dije pensando en mi pequeña que también tendría que dejar - pero más injusto sería que por ese temor, no estemos juntos nunca…-le dije sinceramente -prefiero tenerte en la distancia, a no tenerte -le confesé.

- Sería una tortura - susurró ella sobre mis labios, una vez más los acaricie sonriendo sobre ellos al oírla…

- Una verdadera tortura, por eso confío que llegado el momento, tú si estés preparada - le confesé besando una vez más sus labios.

- Eres un tramposo entonces - susurró divertida sobre mis labios. Pero esta vez fue ella quien presionó sobre los míos y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi pecho lentamente hasta rodear mi cuello, ya las mías se habían ajustado a su cintura…

- Nunca te prometí que jugaría limpio - le susurré antes de llevar una de mis manos a su nuca para poder al fin profundizar el beso.

Los dos gemimos vergonzosamente cuando nuestras lenguas se abrieron paso hasta encontrarse y comenzar a acariciarse frenéticamente. La besé con ganas, con ansias, con desesperación y ella me recibió de la misma manera. Sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, besaba mis labios con ímpetu, enredando nuestras lenguas, apretándose más contra mí que le sujetaba fuertemente por el cabello y su cintura. Era el paraíso, perderse en sus labios era el puto paraíso; mi cuerpo se encendió en el acto, mi razón se nubló momentáneamente hasta el punto de inclinarla lentamente sobre el brazo del sofá sin apartar mis labios de los de ella, devorándola con frenesís, sintiendo todo su cuerpo bajo el mío, sintiendo como sus caderas se contoneaban suavemente lo que provocaba que mi sexo, totalmente endurecido, presionara sobre el suyo enloqueciéndome. De nuevo de su boca brotó un gemido y ahí fui consciente de lo ocurrido en la mañana y como ella me pidió que fuéramos más lento. Ella, de esta manera, me estaba aceptado de nuevo, y yo le prometí no estropearlo. Lentamente fui bajando la intensidad del beso, ella, en un principio se quejó, buscando de nuevo mis besos, pero yo aproveché que necesitábamos coger aire para respirar, para dejar mi frente apoyada de la suya mientras recuperaba mi respiración tratando de calmar la libido que se había despertado de repente.

- ¿Esto significa que me aceptas de nuevo, que eres mi novia? -le pregunté sin apartar la frente de la suya, sintiendo como su agitado aliento golpeaba contra mi cara, intentando así recuperar el control.

- No tengo costumbre de besar de esta manera a todo el que se me ponga por delante, Edward - dijo con dificultad lo que me hizo sonreír. De nuevo ella llegó hasta mis labios y yo gustoso la recibí, mordiendo ese delicado y rosado labio antes de apartarme de nuevo para perderme en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me miraba totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo…

- No sabes que feliz me haces Bella - le confesé sin apartar mi mirada de ella. En sus labios apareció una hermosa sonrisa, casi nerviosa, y sus mejillas me regalaron de nuevo un tímido sonrojo -. Eres tan hermosa. Eres la mujer más preciosa que han admirado mis ojos, Bella.

- Edward… me averguenzas….- se quejó apartando la mirada avergonzada.

- Es cierto - dije sintiendo como su cuerpo se adaptaba completamente al mío, y notando como de nuevo mi sexo palpitaba ansioso, pero no… no podía perder el control de nuevo, tenía que curar ese corazón y el sello seria nuestra entrega. La besé una vez más, tierna, delicadamente y luego me separé lentamente, levantándome y tirando de sus manos para que me siguiera. Ella al principio me miró confusa pero enseguida se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Podía ver la aprobación en sus ojos y eso me hizo sentir pletórico. La había recuperado, empezaríamos de nuevo, lentamente, pero juntos y además podría disfrutar de ellas sin sentirme un intrometido. Ellas eran mías, ahora eran completamente mías…

- Será mejor que me vaya, novia - le dije divertido tirando de una de sus manos para que me acompañase a la puerta; en realidad me hubiese gustado quedarme allí con ella, dormir con ella, aunque solo fuese eso, pero tenia que ir despacio, no invadiría su espacio hasta que ella misma me lo pidiese.

Ella sonrió al escucharme y tímidamente me acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, volví a acunar su rostro, una vez más volví a atrapar sus labios- ¿Mañana no trabajas, verdad? - le pregunté al separarme perdiéndome en su mirada- ¿Podríamos hacer algo juntos, no sé… podríamos…?

- Ah… yo…- ella se mordió el labio y miró tímidamente hacia el suelo interrumpiéndome -. Mañana pensaba ir a Port Angeles de compras - me confesó avergonzada. - Necesito un vestido para la fiesta de Alice y…

- ¡Oh, perfecto, te acompañaré! - le dije sonriente y feliz de poder salir con ella…

- Pero te aburrirás, tendré que probarme varios y te lo aseguro, soy odiosa cuando tengo que ir de compras - se quejó.

- Mnmmm, te probaras algunos… - dije acariciándome la barbilla , ella me miró achicando los ojos antes de golpearme graciosamente el hombro…

- Edward…- protestó

-¡Qué! yo solo digo que necesitarás a alguien que te de su opinión- le dije divertido-además ¿qué pensabas hacer con Sarah? - le pregunte..

- Llevármela, como siempre - dijo sin dudarlo.

- Ves, perfecto, así yo entretendré a esa pobre criatura que ninguna culpa tiene de que su desalmada madre la tenga de compras todo el día - dije teatralmente.

Ella rió y volvió a golpearme en el hombro - No te burles Edward, yo no soy desalmada, apenas voy de compra y siempre que lo hago ella sale ganando - dijo en su defensa.

- De acuerdo, lo retiro- dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición-. Entonces mañana nos vamos de compra, además yo también necesitaré algo para la fiesta - dije sin más -¿A qué hora os recojo? -pregunté entusiasmado llevando mis manos a su cintura y acariciándola mientra nos balanceábamos suavemente.

- No quiero quejas - me advirtió antes de dedicarme una sonrisa y acortar el espacio que la separaba de mis labios. ¡Oh,señor!, definitivamente amaba que hiciera eso. Yo atrapé su labio cuando tuvo intención de separarse, tirando de el deliciosamente, alargando esa placentera sensación que me provocaba…- ¡Entendido! - reafirmó su aviso.

- Ajam - murmuré besándola de nuevo, estrechándola aún más a mí para profundizar el beso. De nuevo un tímido gemido brotó de sus labios y yo no pude evitar sonreír sobre ellos, definitivamente me iba a costar mucho mantener mi propósito de ir lento si ella seguía entregándose a mis besos de esa manera - ¿Entonces… - le preguntarle abandonando, dolorosamente, sus labios, ganándome una protesta de su parte en forma de quejido-… a qué hora vengo a por vosotras?

Ella me miró con los ojos chispeantes, se veía tan hermosa que dolía, y mi corazón latía feliz de saberse el culpable de esa nueva emoción en ella…

- ¿Te parece bien a las nueve? -preguntó tentativamente- podrías desayunar con nosotras -murmuró mordiéndose el labio acto seguido y con un hermoso rubor adornando sus mejillas.

- Me parece perfecto, no veo la hora de que sean las nueve - le susurré antes de atraerla de nuevo a mis labios para despedirme, como Dios manda, de ella. Me alegré de tener que ser yo el que acortara el beso y no ella como lo hacía cuando estaba con él -. Hasta mañana preciosa -me despedí caminando un paso hacia tras tirando aún de una de sus manos incapaz de separarme de ella…

- Hasta mañana - me contestó ella sonriente pero estirando la mano como si para ella fuera igual de difícil la separación -. Edward, si no me sueltas la mano, no podrás irte - dijo al cabo del rato cuando se vio obligada a dar un paso hacia mí.

- Es que…- le sonreí perdiéndome de nuevo en sus ojos - me cuesta horrores separarme de ti ahora que te he recuperado - le confesé y de nuevo arremetí contra sus labios. Ella me respondió con la misma intensidad pero acabó sonriendo sobre ellos.

-Parecemos dos tontos, cualquiera que nos vea… - dijo divertida.

- Cualquiera que nos vea me envidarán, te lo aseguro -le contesté besándola una vez más - Te quiero - le susurré y dándole un último beso, me separé de ella y comencé a caminar hacia mí casa - ¡Te quiero! - volví a gritar como la noche anterior al cruzar a mi jardín y de nuevo escuché su risa - Y métete dentro ya - le regañé desde el otro lado -, no pienso irme hasta ver que cierras la puerta.

- De acuerdo -dijo en voz alta -. A las nueve, no lo olvides….- me recordó.

- Ya cuento las horas, preciosa. Hasta mañana - le contesté de vuelta y le mandé otro beso. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza pero finalmente, se llevó la mano a la boca dio un beso y sopló en mi dirección. Yo me quedé como idota mirándola, recordando emocionado la primera vez que ella me había mandando un beso así y en ese momento le di gracias al cielo por haber recuperado a mi salvajita.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA.¡Ay, por dios! que me derrito... en serio, es que me pueden estos dos..ajajajja, estoy con un atracón de azúcar de mucho cuidaaaao..ajajjajaj. Y lo que queda.. ¿No es para comérselo? ya me imagino a Bella apoyada de la puerta y suspirando cuán quinceañera...ainsss (suspiro) ¿Y mi mocosita?, definitivamente como decís esta renacuaja lo tiene loquito, pero ..¡es que es un padrazo!.

En fin mis niñas, no os podréis quejar, que ya al menos lo ha aceptado como novio; además, debéis reconocer que soy como un buen amante, me entretengo en los preliminares...(movimiento sugerente de cejas) así estaréis al punto de ebullición cuando...ains, cuando pase (saraes suspira)...

Espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo hareís saber .Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora;**LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen** anita cullen;**Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat;** Lurix;**BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; ** MIMI**; miranda cs; **y amarececullenswan**. **

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.¡ Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

¡Ah!, una cosita. Algunas me habéis preguntado cuántos capis tiene la historia; os voy a ser sincera, no tengo ni idea... Tengo planteada toda la historia, su trama, su nudo, su desenlace, pero... estoy siempre abierta a que las situaciones salgan solas, así que...lo que de pronto espero haber resuelto en un capi, resulta en dos, lo que hace que el numero de capis esté cambiando continuamente. Pero no creo que termine antes del 25. Así que...aún nos queda bastante que disfrutar.

Y ahora si mis niñas, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques.

Que tengáis un buen inicio de semana y un provechoso puente a las españolas. ¡Hasta el miércoles!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	15. Chapter 15 No te vayas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola preciosidades, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, y no os podéis imaginar con cuantas ganas... ainss sigo mordiendo el dichoso cojincito...siiiii**

**Ahora sí,y dejando mis desvarios a parte...¡qué lo disfrutéis!.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>**

Capítulo XV.

A las nueve de la mañana en punto y más feliz que una perdiz, golpeé la puerta de Bella ansioso por volver a verlas.

- ¡Entra, está abierta! -oí que me gritaba Bella desde algún lugar de la casa. Enseguida la obedecí y siguiendo el exquisito y tentador olor a tortitas, casi levité hasta la cocina.

- ¡Papiiii! - gritó mi ratona nada más verme. Una radiante sonrisa se debió de pintar en mi cara al verla, con la cara llena de mermelada de arándanos y en sus deditos un tenedor de plástico con un pedazo de tortita embarrada en mermelada.

- ¡Hola princesa! - la saludé caminando hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente. Bella se volvió al grito de la niña, y ahí me di cuenta a quien salía mi hija tan descuidada. En la cara de Bella había manchas de harina por todos lados. No pude evitar levantarme y caminar hacia ella, coloqué una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra la llevé a su mejilla para borrarle la mancha de harina que tenía.

- No das buen ejemplo a nuestra hija se te la pasas manchada - me burlé antes de darle un beso en los labios. Ella con un trapo en una mano y en la otra la espátula con la que hacía las tortitas se dejó hacer-. Buenos días, preciosa -la saludé perdiéndome en sus ojos.

- Buenos… días - balbuceó ella y no pude resistirme a besarla nuevamente esta vez con más intensidad, olvidándonos por completo de que no estábamos solos.

- Echo mio papi…echo - La queja de mi princesa demandando mi atención hizo que volviéramos a la realidad. Bella sonrió sobre mis labios y mis ojos se abrieron como platos… Me separé de Bella y giré para ver a mi preciosa y pringada hija con los morros en posición y toda llena de esa pegajosa mermelada… ¡Dios!, definitivamente existía el amor de padre, ese lo puede todo, dije para mí cuando caminé hacia ella y dejé un suave beso en sus pequeños labios antes de que sus bracitos, aún con el tenedor en la mano, rodeara mi cuello.

- Mmmn… este beso sabe más rico que el de mamá - dije divertido saboreando el resto de mermelada que había quedado en mis labios…y ella, como si entendiese, comenzó a reír con esa burbujeante y risueña risa que me hizo secundarla en el acto.

- ¡Anda toma!, siéntate a desayunar, traidor - dijo mi celosa Bella colocando una bandeja con más tortitas y comenzó a servirme el café antes de sentarse frente a mí.

No podía pedir más, estaba rodeado de las dos chicas más hermosas del universo y encimas las dos rivalizaban para darme besos ricos… ¡Esto señores es el paraíso!

Desayunamos entre risas a causa de las gracias de mi pequeña, que se la pasaba intentando hablar mientra se esforzaba por pinchar con su tenedor otro trocito de tortita, provocando con ello que su pequeña mesita tuviera trozos de tortita y mermelada por todos lados.

Una hora y media después y tras cambiar de pañal y ponerle su ropita a mi hija mientras Bella se terminaba de arreglar… ¡por fin! llegamos al coche, donde tuve que admitir que necesitaba una clase intensiva de cómo ser padre, cuando Bella me dijo que guardará el carrito de Sarah en el maletero. Fue humillante verme delante de aquel amasijo de hierros sin saber que hacer y escuchar la risita de Bella tras haber acomodado a nuestra pequeña.

- Vamos Edward, admítelo, no tienes ni idea - se burló mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

- Dame un minuto que lo analice.¡Dios! he montado maquetas de veleros esto no será más complicado - dije tocando en todo lo que me parecía un botón bajo la mirada atenta y divertida de Bella que trataba, sin mucho éxito, amortiguar su risa..

- Admítelo, Edward, o nos pasaremos el resto de la mañana aquí, Sarah en menos de cinco minutos se desesperará ahí dentro - siguió burlándose.

- ¡Ahhh, está bien!, ¿cómo demonios se cierra este cacharro?- grité frustrado. Ella rió con ganas y apartándome colocó sus dos manos en las manecillas, pisó algo con el pie y en menos de treinta segundo el dichoso carro se plegó como un paraguas.

- Ves, facilísimo - dijo sacudiéndose las manos y mirándome orgullosa aguantando la risa… Yo la miré de reojo y cogí el dichoso carro para guardarlo en el maletero.

- Tranquilo Edward, después tendrás la oportunidad de desquitarte abriéndolo -dijo burlona mientras caminaba hacia la parte del copiloto. Yo eché un vistazo de nuevo al maldito cacharro. ¡Dios!, esto iba a seguir siendo muy humillante, pensé antes de cerrar el maletero.

El camino a Port Ángeles fue de lo más divertido entre los balbuceo de mi muñequita, que trataba de llamarnos continuamente la atención desde la parte de atrás, y las anécdotas que Bella me contaba de ella y que yo escuchaba emocionado. Cuánto hubiese dado por estar presente el día que dijo su primera palabra, o su primer pasito, o cuando se lastimó al caerse en el patio, o ver sus ojos ante su primer juguete….tantas cosas que me había perdido de mi pequeña pero que intentaría que fuesen las únicas que me perdiera de ahora en adelante.

Una vez allí, y tras otro vergonzoso momento intentando abrir el dichoso carrito hasta que tuve que pedirle ayuda, nos dirigimos a la calle donde se encontraban la mayoría de los comercio. Fue emocionante caminar por esas calles con un brazo sobre el hombro de Bella mientras ella empujaba el carrito de Sarah. Paseaba orgulloso ante la vista de todos los que se nos quedaban mirando, seguramente enviando mi maldita suerte. Era fascinante ver la cara de mi pequeña al ver los escaparates, los gritos de entusiasmo cuando algo le llamaba la atención, o la sonrisa de Bella cada vez que me acercaba a ella para estrecharla más a mí y dejar un beso en su sien. Sencillamente maravilloso.

Recorrimos varias tiendas, y fue un verdadero placer para mis ojo ver a Bella desfilar ante mí con los trajes más sugerentes, que por supuesto, y tras haber recorrido con mis pervertidores ojos todo su maravilloso cuerpo, negaba con la cabeza impidiendo que se los comprara, tendría serios problemas para no arrancarle a uno la cabeza si la mirase como sabía que la estarían mirando si lo llevase puesto. Otras veces Bella se paraba a admirar otros vestidos pero cuando veía su precio ni siquiera se molestaba en probárselos. Yo insistí en que lo hiciera pero me hizo prometer que no me inmiscuiría en la compra de su vestido, ya que no aceptaría, por nada del mundo, que yo lo pagase. Ese fue motivo de una pequeña discusión que hizo que nos sintiéramos molestos por un rato, incluso comenzó a probarse algunos sin dejar que ni Sarah ni yo le diésemos la opinión. Finalmente y tras asegurarle que no volvería a insistir, ella se relajó y por fin pudimos continuar con la compra de una manera más divertida.

- ¿Que le parece este, Señora? - le preguntó una dependienta enseñándole un vestido hermoso de color azul. Bella se sonrojó, estaba completamente seguro que esa dependienta daba por hecho de que estábamos casados, y sabía que eso fue lo que causó su sonrojo.

- Oh, no yo…

- ¡Precioso!- interrumpí antes de que ella la hiciera salir de su error, no me importaba en lo más mínimo presumir de que ella era mi esposa aunque aún no lo fuese - Pruébatelo, amor, me encantaría vértelo - le dije y ella se encendió de nuevo. La dependienta, que nos miraba, suspiró, y yo no pude evitar sonreír al oírla.

- Esta bien - dijo Bella tomando el vestido y probándoselo. Era un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico con escote en forma de uve y sujeto al cuello, dejando sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos a la vista, dibujaba sus hermosas curvas de una manera sutil y elegante, ajustándose hasta su cadera para después acabar en una falda de varios volantes de gasas que le quedaban justo por la rodilla. Sencillamente deslumbrante, y eso que se lo había probado con sus converses, lo que me hizo sonreír al verla.

- Estás hermosa… - le dije llegando hasta ella y tomando una de sus manos para hacer que girara-, endemoniadamente hermosa - me reafirmé y me acerqué para darle un suave beso en los labios-. Llévatelo, estarás radiante en la fiesta - le aseguré y ella volvió a sonrojarse. Ella trató de mirar el precio pero yo tomé sus muñecas parando el movimiento impidiéndoselo-. No lo hagas, simplemente, llévatelo.

- Edward, me prometiste no insistir, no voy a permitir que pagues por este vestido. Yo lo pag…- la voz se le atoró cuando se soltó de mi agarré y cogió la etiqueta…- será mejor que mire otro - dijo dándose la vuelta dando por zanjado el tema.

-Bella…- la llamé pero ella seguía caminando hacia los probadores - Bella, no seas testaruda, quiero que tengas ese vestido.

-He dicho que no, y no hay más que hablar - dijo tajante desde el probador pasando el vestido por encima de la puerta del mismo. Yo rodé los ojos y suspiré pesadamente mirando a mi pequeña que estaba durmiendo su siesta de media mañana sobre su carrito. De pronto oí unos suaves sollozos provenientes del interior del probador. Miré buscando a la dependienta y vi que ella estaba entretenida con un libro de cuentas. Fijé de nuevo la vista en la puerta del probador y sintiendo como mi corazón se contraría susurré su nombre.

-Bella…mi amor, ábreme - le pedí rogando para que me permitiera entrar -, por favor - le supliqué apoyando mi frente en la puerta.

Durante un eterno minuto nada se oyó tras esa puerta y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético hasta que el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose me sobresaltó. Empujé lentamente la puerta y mi corazón se encogió cuando vi a Bella, sentada en el suelo del probador y abrazada a sus piernas.

- Mi vida…- susurré acuclillándome a su lado - no te pongas así, si no lo quieres, ya está… no nos lo llevamos, pero no llores por favor -le rogué-, no puedo verte llorar.

Un sollozó entrecortado brotó de sus labios y levantó sus enrojecidos rojos para clavarlos en los míos - No puedo permitírmelo… - susurró provocando en el acto que mi corazón se parase -. Nunca he podido permitirme algo así - siguió diciendo tratando de controlar su sollozo - no insistas, por favor…

Yo tiré de sus brazos y la atraje hacia mí -. Bella mi amor, ya no estas sola, mi vida -le dije y ella aumentó su llanto - Si no lo quieres, tranquila, no lo llevaremos, pero si te gusta permíteme regalártelo, mi amor. Jamás te he regalado nada, y eres lo más importante en mi vida, todo lo que es mío te pertenece. Me gustaría que mi novia aceptara ese regalo - le dije intentando convencerla apelando a esa nueva relación entre nosotros.

- Yo… es muy caro Edward, no me sentiría cómoda…

- Estas preciosa con el Bella, compláceme sí, déjame disfrutar y presumir de una novia tan hermosa- ella se apartó de mi abrazo y me miró intensamente..

-¿De verdad estoy hermosa?- preguntó sorbiendo por la nariz y esbozando una efímera sonrisa.

- Estas radiante con él, mi amor, es perfecto, como tú eres perfecta - Ella me regaló otra tímida sonrisa y de pronto pasó sus manos rodeando mi cuello abrazándome con fuerza.

- Lo siento, siento haberme enfadado contigo. Pero no quiero que pienses que soy como esa mujer que pensaste una vez que era - susurró escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Inmediatamente mi mandíbula se tensó. ¿Así que de eso se trataba? Ella temía que pensara que era una oportunista, me avergoncé en el acto de haber pensado alguna vez una atrocidad así. Cómo me pudieron nublar tanto los celos, como pude hacerla tanto daño.

- Perdóname tú mi amor, perdóname. Si pudiera volver a tras, Bella, te juro que volvería para borrar todo lo que te dije - susurré sintiéndome un mierda por haberla maltratado tanto - pero no puedo y odio haberte hecho pasar por eso, no entiendo cómo pude ser tan necio, cómo no te exigí una explicación antes de dar por sentado….

- Edward…- musitó mi nombre interrumpiéndome al separase de mí y quedarse mirando, con sus ojos enrojecidos, a los míos -. No te culpes, tu no sabias..

- Aún así, jamás debí de tratarte así. Dios, cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que llegué a decirte - dije mortificado apartando la vista de ella - Lo siento Bella, daría lo que fuera por emendar aquel error. Dime qué puedo hacer para que me perdones Bella, qué puedo hacer para sanar esa herida que te hice - mi voz murió ahogada en mi garganta por el dolor.

- Prométeme que nunca más me dejaras - Me pidió mirándome con tanto dolor, con tanto miedo en los ojos... -. Tengo miedo de que todo vuelva a desaparecer. No soportaría perderte de nuevo Edward, esta vez, no lo soportaría, no sería capaz de superarlo - dijo rompiéndose…

- Mi amor….-susurré tragando el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta -. Nunca, ¡óyeme bien! - dije llevando mis manos a su rostro y obligándola a mirarme -, nunca más desapareceré, aunque tenga que volver; esta vez regresaré, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, sin vosotras - dije mirándola fijamente -. Te lo juro mi amor, nunca, nunca más podría apartarme de ti…-musité antes de besarla sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el corazón por todo lo que habíamos pasado - No ves que si me faltas tú me falta el aire - le volví a susurrar aún rozando sus labios, sintiendo como sus lágrimas humedecían mi rostro-. Ya no volverás a estar sola nunca más mi amor, nunca más tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo, yo estoy aquí, déjame cuidar de ti, déjame cuidar de vosotras, sólo así volveré a sentirme vivo - le rogué besándola de nuevo, necesitado, implorando de nuevo su perdón, pero un perdón sincero, deseando que ese malogrado corazón al que tanto había herido, volviera a latir dichoso por mí..

- Te quiero Edward …- musitó entre sollozos sobre mis labios; en el acto gruesas lágrimas anegaron mis ojos -, siempre te he querido… te quiero, te quiero - siguió diciendo abrazándose a mí de una manera que me hizo estremecer, al sentir lo indefensa que se sentía ante esto que nos envolvía y como , aún temerosa, me aceptaba…

- Y yo te amo, mi amor - le susurré antes de volver a buscar sus labios y besarla con todo ese amor, con toda esa necesidad que durante tantos años había guardado en mi corazón.

- ¿Mami..mamá? -De pronto la voz asustada de nuestra pequeña, que se acababa de despertar, nos hizo separarnos.

- Estoy aquí mi amor - le dijo Bella tratando de limpiar el resto que habían dejado sus lágrimas en su rostro con la manga de su camisa.

- ¿Papi? - su voz, aún asustadiza, me llamó y no puede más que sonreír al ver como Bella rodaba los ojos.

- La tienes en el bote, no es justo - me reclamó en broma antes de besarme de nuevo, algo que yo recibí con gusto-. Anda, salgamos antes de que empiece a llorar como loca - susurró.

- Bella… - La llamé antes de que se levantara, ella volvió a mirarme expectante -. Te quiero - le susurré y entonces sus ojos volvieron a brillar y una hermosa sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

- Yo también te quiero - volvió a repetirme y esta vez mi corazón brincó el doble.

Ella se levantó y yo la seguí, inmediatamente una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en el rostro de mi pequeña al vernos.

-¡Mami, papi! -dijo con entusiasmo sujetando el chupete en un lado de la boca lo que me hizo reír al verla. ¡Era tan linda! Que agarrando a Bella por la cintura la giré para pasarla tras de mí y llegar a mi princesa antes que ella…

- Edward…- se quejó Bella pero sonrió al ver mi intención.

- Hola mi amor….- le dije inclinándome y besando sus sonrojadas mejillas - ¿Ya descansaste? - le pregunté y ella se acurrucó en mi cuello risueña…

- coge papi, coge -me pidió agarrándose a mi camiseta y tirando de ella para que la sacase de la sillita.

- Vamos, papá te cogerá -le dije liberándola del cinturón de seguridad y subiéndola por encima de mi cabeza mientras ella trataba de aferrarse a mi pelo para no caerse, con una burbujeante y contagiosa risa.

- Oh, que simpática bebita -dijo de pronto la dependienta detrás de nosotros-. Entonces, ¿le queda bien el vestido, puedo sacarle otro si no…?

- No, no será necesario, nos lo llevamos -dije mirando a Bella. Ella se mordió el labio pero finalmente asintió regalándome una tímida sonrisa. Yo, sintiéndome totalmente feliz por como estaban arreglándose las cosas entre nosotros, no pude evitar llevar mi mano a su barbilla, y sujetando a mi pequeña con el otro brazo, me incliné y le dejé un suave beso en sus labios.

- Echo, echo…- comenzó a removerse mi pequeña llevando sus manitas a nuestras caras tratando de separarnos… yo sonreí al dejarla y miré a mi pequeña celosilla que enseguida estrelló sus labios con los míos…- mi echo papi - dijo como si no me hubiese enterado que cada vez que besara a su madre, también tenía que besarla a ella, y desde luego no me iba a quejar por ello, pensé, mientras reía al oírla.

Salimos de la tienda justo a la hora del almuerzo. Llegamos hasta un restaurante y mientras Bella pedía al camarero que le calentase la comida que ella había traído preparada para Sarah, yo me dediqué a entretener a mi pequeña, que sentada sobre la mesa entre mis brazos, jugaba a acariciarme la cara mientras yo permanecía con los ojos cerrado para luego abrirlos y asustarla, lo que la hacía gritar rompiendo seguidamente en contagiosas risa, diciéndome: " Ota ve papi, ota ve"

Fue maravilloso compartir el almuerzo con ellas, ese sin duda era mi sitio, no podía, aunque quisiera, apartar los ojos de ellas, las dos me cautivaban de distinta manera y yo me sentía verdaderamente afortunado de tenerlas ahí, a las dos, riendo, felices, mirándonos con cariño, como si siempre hubiésemos estado así…

Después del almuerzo y aprovechando que Sarah de nuevo se había vuelto a dormir en su carrito, entramos a una boutique de hombre donde me dispuse a modelar, de la manera más sexy, para mi preciosa novia, que entre risas y miradas lascivas, me piropeaba cada vez que me presentaba delante de ella con un traje distinto.

- Oh Edward, no sé que decirte, estás guapo con todos - dijo con una mueca al verme con el último traje. Me acerqué a ella y no pude evitar besarla de nuevo, apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza dejándola entre mis brazos y la pared.

- Dime cuál es el que más te provoca quitármelo - le susurré con voz ronca antes de morder delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja…

- Oh Dios mío, Edward - gimió Bella estremeciéndose entre mis brazos. Yo sonreír al escuchar la carga de deseo que había en ese gemido y no pude evitar morder también su cuello…- por dios, deja de hacer eso…no….no puedes provocarme así…- me riñó con dificultad.

- Entonces dime, preciosa - volví a insistir-, ¿este te provoca?

- Dios Bendito, Edward, si… - dijo en otro largo gemido y yo de nuevo volví a sonreír al ver lo que provocaba en ella, que no era menos de lo que ella, con el simple gesto de morderse el labio, provocaba en mí.

- Te aseguro Bella que… si no fuera porque estamos en un sitio público y que nuestra princesa está con nosotros, ahora mismo te arrastraría al probador y de esta no te librabas - le susurré intentando disimular mi voz ronca pero que fue imposible, antes de besarla como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

El carraspeo entrometido de uno de los empleados hizo que abandonase dolorosamente los labios de mi preciosa mujer y me perdiera en la mirada enfebrecida de deseo que tenía.

- Me llevaré este - dije sin dejar de mirarla y ella tratando de disimular una sonrisa me miró divertida, yo le sonreí y dejé un último beso antes de regresar al probador para quitármelo -. Vuelvo en seguida preciosa.

- Una excelente elección Señor, ese traje le queda impecable, le hace verdaderamente sexy - dijo el dependiente con un deje afeminado y devorándome con los ojos; yo le miré con el ceño fruncido comenzando a sentirme verdaderamente incómodo por la mirada del dependiente, mientras oía como Bella trataba de esconder la risa que le estaba provocando la situación.

- Dios, no me lo puedo creer, ¿es qué ya no puede uno ni siquiera comprar un traje sin sentirse acosado? - me quejé una vez más cuando nos sentamos en una cafetería donde le dimos la merienda a Sarah y tras aguantar, por más de media hora, las bromas de Bella por lo ocurrido.

- Vamos Edward, el chico sólo decía la verdad - se burló una vez más mientras mi pequeña, esta vez sentada en la mesa pero frente a su madre, jugueteaba con sus pendientes.

- Dios Bella, sabes que humillante fue sentir las manos de es hombre acariciar mi trasero mientras trataba de colocar bien la pierna del pantalón…- dije estremeciéndome lo que provocó que ella volviera a romper en risas….

- Ya déjalo Edward, en serio, me vas a matar de la risa - me reñía y yo, aunque algo molesto por la situación, no podía negar que me fascinaba oírla reír así….

De pronto unas gotas comenzaron a golpear sobre los cristales de la cafetería.

- Dios mío Edward, ¿has traído paraguas? - me preguntó de pronto mirando aprensivamente hacia la ventana…

- No, la verdad es que no, el día amaneció azul Bella, yo que iba a imaginar…

- Edward, aquí siempre tenemos un paraguas en el coche, en cualquier momento se puede poner a llover. Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, creo que se avecina una buena tormenta -.Y de pronto, como para darle crédito, el destello de un relámpago iluminó el oscurecido cielo…

Sarah, tras el estruendo del trueno, comenzó a llorar asustada llevándose sus manitas a sus oídos.

- Tranquila mi niña, no es más que una tormenta - le susurraba Bella que la abrazó y la mecía entre sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Vamos - dije tras haber pagado la cuenta. Al salir afortunadamente solo lloviznaba, pero a lo lejos el cielo se veía verdaderamente encapotado y con señales de una enfurecida tormenta.

De nuevo un relámpago iluminó el cielo provocando que mi pequeña llorara aterrada.

- Dámela Bella - le dije cogiendo a mi princesa y arropándola entre mis brazos -. Tranquila mi niña, papá te protegerá - le susurré resguardándola de la lluvia con mi cazadora. Corrí suavemente con ella hasta llegar al coche. Bella se metió por el otro lado de la puerta y entre los dos le pusimos las ataduras de seguridad. Sarah seguía llorando, asustada.

- Ya está mi niña - le decía Bella pero al sonido de otro trueno ella misma se encogió y de nuevo Sarah gritó asustada - Será mejor que yo me quede con ella detrás.

- Si, será mejor - le secundé, ella se acomodó buscando el pequeño pony con intención de entretenerla y yo rodeé el vehículo para cerrar la puerta de Bella, volví a mi lugar y en pocos segundo estaba camino a casa de nuevo.

- Edward, por favor, no corras - me pidió Bella cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con más violencia. Sarah lloriqueaba cansada, puse un poco de música lo que consiguió que en menos de diez minutos, mi pequeña se olvidara de la lluvia del exterior y se quedara completamente dormida.

Tuve que parar para repostar gasolina y Bella aprovechó para colocarse de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto. Yo le sonreí y le di un suave beso en la frente antes de arrancar y volver a la carretera…

- Ha sido una buena idea ponerle música clásica -aprobó Bella cuando "Claro de luna" comenzó a sonar en el reproductor - Me gusta mucho, "Claro de luna" - dijo mirándome y yo por un segundo me giré y le sonreí - Mi madre siempre me la ponía de pequeña - dijo mirando hacia al frente con algo de nostalgia…

- Es curioso, fue mi padre quien me hizo amar esta pieza -susurré pensando en esa casualidad, que quizás no era tan casual -Bella - la llamé. Ella volvió su atención a mí y yo, después de mirarla por otro segundo volví mi atención a la carretera…- Tu madre…- me pausé, tenía curiosidad aunque era un poco doloroso saber que con ella, mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre…

- Edward - dijo con tristeza- Nunca tuve oportunidad de pedirte perdón, sé que no fue justo para tu mamá, pero quiero que sepas que mi mamá jamás amó a otro hombre que a Carlisle - me confesó volviendo su mirada al frente.

- Ella nunca….

- No, jamás estuvo con otro hombre y… - de pronto noté como una lágrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla.

- Bella, no es necesario…

- Yo la ví llorar muchas noches, ella pensaba que no la oía pero lo hacía, me quedaba de pie sobre la puerta viendo como ella lloraba y se abrazaba a una almohada…

- Bella, no sé que decir… - le confesé sinceramente. En un principio sentí rabia por que hubo otra mujer, pero mi madre, ella…. Si mi verdadero padre nunca hubiese muerto quizás no se hubiese casado con Carlisle y tal vez él hubiese sido feliz con esa mujer que tanto lo amo y que por no romper una familia fue capaz de sacrificarse-… pero ahora sé que tu madre fue una gran mujer, y que su amor era sincero… Me hubiese gustado conocerla.

- Era muy linda mi mamá, seguro le hubieses caído muy bien, de hecho ella te conoció, alguna vez que tu padr…bueno mi padre…Esto es horrible, me cuesta saber como decirle estando contigo, es tan extraño - dijo apenada…

- Lo sé - le sonreí…

De nuevo el silencio se instauró entre nosotros, las vibrantes y hermosas notad de "Claro de luna" nos envolvía y aunque fuera se desataba una furiosa tormenta, nosotros allí, juntos, nos sentíamos a salvo.

La llegada a casa fue también toda una odisea. La lluvia caía con fuerza y auque aparqué lo más cerca posible de la casa, aún teníamos que salvar varios metros y con mi pequeña, que era lo peor; me maldije mil veces por no haber sido más previsor, aunque, con la violencia con la que soplaba el viento tampoco hubiese servido de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Preparada? - le pregunté cuando, después de esperar dentro del coche por unos interminables minutos a que la lluvia amainase, cosa que nunca ocurrió, decidimos salir, ya que Sarah, que de nuevo se había despertado, lloraba no sólo por lo asustada que estaba, sino porque era la hora de su cena.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio y encogiéndose una vez más al oír otro trueno. Sacó las llaves de la casa para tenerlas en la mano y desató a Sarah para que tardara menos tiempo a la hora de cogerla, y así, tras haber planeado juntos la actuación, salimos del coche bajo una lluvia torrencial calándonos a hasta los huesos. Cogí a mi princesa que arropé todo lo que pude y salí corriendo con cuidado de no resbalar hacia la casa, donde Bella ya abría la puerta..

Fueron apenas unos segundos pero los suficientes para empaparnos completamente, sólo mi pequeña se mantenía seca lo que nos hizo suspirar aliviados.

- Ya princesa, deja de llorar ,ya estamos en casa - le susurré antes de dejarla en el sofá. Bella, aún empapada, salió disparada a la cocina y le preparó el biberón a mi niña. Yo aproveché para quitarme la camisa que tenía empapada y me quedé con una camiseta, que aunque también estaba húmeda, al menos no era incomoda.

- Toma Edward - me dijo Bella pasándome una toalla-. ¿Podrías entretenerla mientras me cambio? - me preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Yo le sonreí… se veía tan hermosa a pesar de tener el pelo chorreando y despeinado y la punta de la nariz enrojecida a causa del frío.

- Claro, ve, yo le daré el bibi y la subiré - le aseguré y ella me lo pasó dedicándome una agradecida sonrisa.

Sarah permanecía sobre el sofá expectante, mirándonos de hito en hito hasta que su voz hizo que dejará de mirar a su hermosa madre para prestarle toda mi atención..

- Papi ambe - dijo con esa vocecita que provocó que rompiera en risas ante su impaciencia…

- Ya fierecilla - le contesté y me senté a su lado. No quise cogerla porque estaba con los pantalones empapados y helados así que la atraje hacia mi pecho donde ella se recostó y mientras yo le daba el bibi ella lo sujetaba con su dos pequeñas manitas jugando distraída con los dedos de mi mano que rodeaba el biberón.

Bella bajó pocos minutos después, pude ver que se había dado una rápida ducha y se había colocado un pantalón de pijama de algodón, suelto, y una camiseta. Cualquiera que la viera podría adivinar su intención de pasar desapercibida. Estaba cómoda, no pretendía más, pero para mí el resultado fue totalmente diferente. La camiseta marcaba a la perfección sus maravillosos pechos, ajustándose a esa delicada y estrecha cintura que podía abarcar con mis manos en su totalidad, la suave tela de su pantalón caía sobre sus caderas y su trasero como una caricia, marcándolo también, dejándome intuir todo lo que ya antes había disfrutado. En el acto una parte de mi anatomía comenzó a despertarse. Me removí incómodo, no podía ser, toda ella me excitaba, y por dios, tenía aún a mi hija entre mis brazos. Dejé de mirar a Bella para controlar las ganas que tenía de ir donde ella y tomarla allí mismo, sonriendo al ser consciente del poder que ella ejercía sobre mí.

- Edward, estás empapado - dijo al ver como de los bajos de mis pantalones caían gotas , yo me encargaré de ella, porque no te das una ducha, tienes que estar helado - susurró viniendo hacía mí y cogiendo a Sarah, la que en un principio protestó pero que después se relajó entre los brazos de su madre que continuó dándole en biberón.

- No te preocupes, iré a casa, solo son unos metros.

- No no…de ninguna manera, no te dejaré salir como está lloviendo…- protestó ella..

- Pero Bella, no tengo ropa, tengo que…

- Te dejaste un pijama la última vez - susurró mordiéndose el labio con cara de haber sido pillada con algo entre las manos…

- A sí, no me dí cuenta - le confesé

Ella, tímida, volvió la mirada a la niña - Está sobre la cómoda, usa mi baño, ya sabes donde están las toallas - me invitó y yo no puede más que sonreírle e inclinarme junto a ellas.

- De acuerdo, iré a darme una ducha - le contesté y me acerqué hasta rozar sus labios. Me encantaba poder hacer eso, poder besarla siempre que quisiera y llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Mientras estaba bajo los calientes chorros de agua, golpeando mi cuerpo, iba sintiendo como mis músculos se desentumecían. Realmente la lluvia me había calado hasta los huesos. Permanecí más tiempo de lo normal disfrutando de esa placentera sensación. De sentir como mi cuerpo iba recuperando el calor corporal. Cuando salí de la ducha me puse el pijama, que afortunadamente, me había dejado olvidado; me sentí algo violento ya que no tenía ropa interior, aunque no negaré que es como siempre andaba por casa…

Al salir de la habitación de Bella vi luz en la de mi hija, supuse que estaban allí y caminé hacía ella pero cuando llegué, sólo mi pequeña dormía placidamente sobre su cunita. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y me asombré al comprobar que había tardado en la ducha como una hora. Definitivamente tendría que hacerme cargo de la factura del agua este mes. Acaricié suavemente la mejilla sonrojada de mi princesa y aparté el chupete que tenía caído al lado de su carita…¡Era preciosa mi ángel! Y cuando un suspiro entrecortado salió de su boquita me estremecí. Le daban miedo las tormentas y no pude evitar pensar en las noches de miedo que habrá pasado aquí, donde continuamente llovía… Un motivo más para llevarla conmigo a Atlanta, al menos allí no llovía tanto.

Bajé con algo de timidez a la sala para encontrarme con Bella, pero oí ruido en la cocina y fui directo para allá. Bella había preparado algo de cena y terminaba de poner la mesa.

- Vaya, al fin saliste de la ducha, pensé que te habías quedado dormido dentro - se burló regalándome una sonrisa mientras dejaba una ensalada en la mesa.

- Mmmm, la verdad es que se estaba a gusto en ella - le contesté acercándome y rodeando su cintura hasta atraerla hacia mí - aunque… se de otra manera que hubiese sido mucho más placentera - le susurré y delicadamente delineé sus labios antes de besarla, candentemente, saboreándola, sintiendo en todo momento la textura de sus labios, su calor, hasta que ella entreabrió sus labios y me dejó degustar su sabor, enredando mi lengua con la suya, notando como sus manos viajaban hasta mi nuca y con suaves caricias, enterraba sus dedos en mi pelo, volviéndome loco…

Tuve que liberarla para poder respirar aunque me hubiese quedado toda la noche ahí, perdido entre sus labios…- Me encanta besarte -susurré cerca de su oído, podía notar como su respiración se agitaba y un pequeño gemido brotó de su garganta..

- La cena…- susurró a duras penas..

- Mmnnn - gemí en respuesta sin dejar de lamer y morder su cuello mientras clavaba mis manos en sus caderas provocando que mi erección presionase sobre su estomago…

- Edward…la….cena…se …enfría - consiguió decir y yo me separé para mirarla a los ojos. Unos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, dilatados, deslumbrantes, en sus mejillas su peculiar sonrojo y sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar entre ellos su respiración acelerada.. Dios, me volvía loco, pero había prometido ir lento.

- Mmmmm- volví a gemir antes de besar de nuevo sus labios, suavemente, apenas una caricia -, definitivamente estoy hambriento -. Ella sonrió sobre mis labios y yo aproveché para besarla una vez más.

- Vamos, se nos enfriará el pollo - dijo regalándome una sonrisa y tomándome la mano tiró de ella hasta llevarnos a la mesa.

Cenamos casi en silencio, sólo mirándonos, sonriéndonos, algo tímido los dos. No podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera quería pensar en que tenía que irme, sólo quería seguir así, disfrutando de una tranquila cena con la chica de mis sueños…

- Bueno…-dije dejando el trapo con el que le había ayudado a secar los platos - Creo que va siendo hora de irme - susurré mirando por la ventana; seguía lloviendo casi con la misma intensidad.

- Sí, supongo que sí - oí que contestaba ella casi con un hilo de voz lo que me hizo volverme y mirarla. Ella permanecía de espaldas a mí colocando algo sobre la mesa…

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé rodeándola con mis brazos, sintiendo en el acto como ella se estremecía; apoyé mi cara sobre su hombro y no puede evitar besar su cuello mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos - Gracias por este día, mi amor - le susurré. Ella dejó caer parte del peso de su delicado cuerpo sobre el mío, lo que esta vez me hizo estremecer a mí, era maravilloso sentirla así, tan mía…

- No te vayas…- susurró mientras yo me deleitaba con la suave piel de su cuello..

- ¿Qué…?- pregunté en un susurro temiendo haber escuchado mal.

- No te vayas, Edward - dijo de nuevo girándose y quedando frente a mí entre mis brazos; sus ojos tenían un brillo que sólo vi una vez, y fue el bendito día que por primera vez la hice mía… - quédate…- volvió a susurrar de un modo suplicante...

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...yo no quería, lo juro (Noe con ojos suplicantes y casi de rodillas implorando compasión ) yo le decía:"No lo cortes ahí"...bueno, en realidad le decía..."Nooo(baba) lo (baba) cortes (baba) ahíiiiiiiiii (baba, baba, baba y muerta por lo que viene luego), pero ella me miró con esa mirada petulante y malvada y dijo solemnemente:"Ahí se que da"

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! saraes es odiosa , y las entiendo, pero puestos a mandar a algún vampiro a que haga justicia, dios manden a Edward que yo con verlo ya caigo muerta...ajajajajajjajajajajajja

Espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo hareís saber .Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat;**Lurix;**BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **y a Keimasen86.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.¡ Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

Y ahora si mis niñas, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques y a mis seudoreques, sobretodo a la londinense que se te extraña; y no sabes cuanto te odio...pudiste ver a rob! AWWWWWWWW

Que tengáis un buen fin de semana y recuerden, no olviden el kit de supervivencia para el próximo ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh ya saben lo que viene!...jajajajajjaj ¡HASTA EL DOMINGO!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	16. Chapter 16 Completamente mía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas, aquí estoy de nuevo, pero... espera un momento, algo no me huele bien...¬¬ ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me ocultáis algo? Mmmn... (saraes mira hacia su derecha y observa que Noe disimula silbando con las manos en la espalda...-Qué - le pregunta Noe como ofendida tras la mirada suspicaz que le acaba de regalar - A mí no me mires, que culpa tengo yo de que tus lectoras miren como locas ansiosas, no haberlas dejado así la última vez - le contesta con seguridad tratando de disimular; justo cuando ve que saraes se vuelve mira al frente y achica los ojos hacia las lectoras advirtiéndoles - Chicas, por favor, disimulen ¡leches!- gesticula. De nuevo saraes mira hacia ella tras el sonido de un siseo y de nuevo la mira con los ojos achinados- Espero que no te hayas atrevido...no, tú no te atreverias - le contesta con arrogancia...Noe traga en seco y deja escapar una suspiro de alivio. saraes vuelve su atención al frente e intenta ignorar esa sensación que tiene)**

**En fin, que espero que este capi redima mi pecado de haberos dejado así la vez anterior. Ainss... mejor que tengais el kit a mano por si las moscas..ajajajja ****Ahora sí...¡qué lo disfrutéis!.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>**

Capitulo XVI.

"_- No te vayas, Edward - dijo de nuevo girándose y quedando frente a mí, entre mis brazos; sus ojos tenían un brillo que sólo vi una vez, y fue el bendito día que por primera vez la hice mía… - quédate…- volvió a susurrar…"_

_- _Bella…- musité incapaz de controlar la emoción que me embargó al oírla de nuevo - ¿Estás segura?

_- _Ajam…-asintió con un hilo de voz mirándome con unos ojos suplicantes, cristalinos…

De pronto todo pareció dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor mientras nosotros nos manteníamos fijos mirándonos el uno al otro. El sonido de nuestros corazones comenzó a sonar como una banda sonora haciendo el momento mágico. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear de una manera alarmante, provocándome una necesidad casi mortal por volver a besarla…

Con la tierna imagen de sus ojos suplicantes, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, y su respiración entrecortada golpeando mi rostro, me incliné y volví a presionar sus labios, llevando mis manos a su cara y ahuecándola con devoción, con esa devoción que sentía por todo lo que ella me hacia sentir. Quería ser tierno, me salía ser tierno, quería amarla como nunca antes la había amado, sin prisas, con la reverencia que ella merecía.

- Edward…- susurró casi con dolor, y me separé lo suficiente para ver como sus ojos, humedecidos, me suplicaban por hacerla sentir todo lo que todos estos años le había negado…

Me partió el alma verla tan indefensa, expuesta a que nuevamente le rompiese el corazón; pero era algo que nunca más iba a ocurrir, simplemente porque yo sin ella no era nada; necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, su risa… lo necesitaba todo de ella para seguir respirando.

- Te amo…-susurré antes de besarla de nuevo; y cuando ella abrazó mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras nuestras bocas se unían demandantes, la cogí en brazos, lo que la hizo gemir por lo inesperado, y comencé a caminar con ella lentamente, sin dejar de besarla, abrazando su delicado cuerpo mientras la llevaba a su habitación como lo que era, una princesa.

Al principio estuve atento a sus reacciones; pararía en el preciso instante en el que viese alguna señal de inconformidad en sus ojos, pero eso nunca llegó. Sus labios y su lengua me devoraba ansiosamente; sus dedos, enterrados en mi cabello, me hacían estremecer al sentir su necesidad; y así llegué al templo de su habitación, esa habitación que me acogió y que ahora se convertiría en un altar para mí, el altar donde adorar a mi diosa, donde amarla, donde demostrarle todo lo que ella me hace sentir…

De sus labios se escapaban pequeños gemidos mientras sus brazos me abrazaban ansiosos…

- Te amo, te amo…- le susurraba una y otra vez incapaz de controlarme, era lo que sentía. La apoyé delicadamente sobre el colchón separándome lo suficiente para disfrutar de esa imagen; de sus ojos totalmente dilatados, sus labios hinchados por mis besos, y su respiración jadeante y provocadora.

- Edward…- volvió a susurrar invitándome a aproximarme. Acorté la distancia que me separaba y la volví a besar. Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía bajo el mío, como sus labios apresaban desesperadamente los míos, como sus brazos me atraían a ella con fuerza, con determinación… Pero aunque me moría por volver a enterrarme en ella, en volver a sentir como su interior me acogía con la más placentera de las caricias, demostrando que ese era mi hogar, decidí ir despacio. Quería hacerla tocar el cielo, quería que sintiera en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada gemido que brotaba de mi boca, lo mucho que la amaba. No era sexo, esta vez iba a borrar esa maldita imagen y sensación que tenía de cuando engendramos a nuestro ángel, esta vez ella sabría cuánto es que la necesito, cuánto es que la adoro...

Abandoné sus labios pero no su piel; llevé sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza deshaciéndome de su abrazo, lo que la hizo fruncí el entrecejo confusa; pero le sonreí mirándola con determinación, diciéndole con la mirada que estaba dispuesto a adorar ese cuerpo… De sus labios brotó un gemido que trato de ahogar pero que produjo un efecto devastador en mí, provocando que todo mi cuerpo despertara de la manera más brutal…

- Te amo… - gesticulé nuevamente antes de deslizar mis labios delicadamente por su mandíbula hasta la delicada piel de su cuello, la que mordí sin poder evitarlo recibiendo nuevamente un gemido de placer por su parte.

- Te amo…-susurré una vez más en su oído, sintiendo como su piel respondía en el acto erizándose. Me sentía pletórico por hacerla sentir así, que yo fuera el elegido para hacerla sentir así… que sólo fueran mis caricias las que ella quisiera…Dios, era jodidamente afortunado de que me quisiera a mí… Mis ojos se humedecieron inevitablemente mientras seguía amándola con mi boca. Fueron muchos años esperando por este momento. Mi corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho; mis manos viajaron lentamente por su costado hasta llegar a la orilla de su camiseta y sin dejar de besarla, comencé a subirla, dejando su piel desnuda al paso, acariciando con la yemas de mis dedos esa sedosa piel que tanto había esperado por mí.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, erradamente, necesitadamente; sus ojos se clavaban en los míos provocándome un escalofrío inmediato, consiguiendo que un torrente de lujuria encendiese cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas…

Una vez que me deshice de su camiseta, quedé maravillado viendo como sus pechos, ocultos parcialmente tras un delicado sujetador, subían y bajaban al ritmo de su acelerada respiración ante mi atenta mirada. Lamí mis labios incapaz de evitar la necesidad que tenía de saborear la delicada textura de sus pechos, de enredar mi lengua con sus delicados pezones que ansiaba ver erguidos, necesitados de que los atendiese; y sin demorarlo por más tiempo tiré de una de sus copas hacia abajo y lo devoré…

Pequeños gemidos brotaban de sus labios excitándome, provocándome mucha más hambre de ella; sus manos fueron a mi cabello y enterrando sus dedos en el, me apretaba contra su pecho, pidiéndome así que continuara, que siguiera haciéndole sentir toda esa explosión de placer que yo mismo sentía al tener ese rosado y erecto pezón entre mis dientes, acariciándolo con la lengua, sintiendo en el acto el calor sofocante de su piel..

- OH, Edward…- la oí gemir y mi miembro vibró ansioso en respuesta. Sin poder evitarlo embestí sobre su muslo. Era insoportable la necesidad que tenía de ella… con rudeza, a pesar que quería ser delicado, tiré de la otra copa exponiendo así sus dos pechos desnudos sobre él… Dios, era la imagen más endemoniadamente erótica que había visto en mi vida. De nuevo me lancé al otro pecho para mostrarle la misma atención mientras con una de mis manos masajeaba y pellizcaba el anterior. Bella seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo delicadamente, pero cada vez más errada tras mis caricias….

- Dios…Edward…

- Te amo…- volví a susurrar; era lo que quería que escuchara todo el tiempo, que la amaba con todo mi cuerpo, con mi voz, con mis caricias, con mis besos…

Cuando me sacié de sus pechos acaricie su piel hasta llegar a la liguilla de su pantalón… Ella volvió a gemir y a una, casi inapreciable, señal de mi parte, levantó sus caderas ofreciéndose por entera para que yo pudiera deshacerme por fin de esas piezas de ropa que me entorpecían. La dejé desnuda ante mí, completamente desnuda, sólo el sujetador, con sus pechos sobre él, era lo único que quedaba y que, después de deleitarme una vez más con esa excitante imagen, me deshice también, liberándolos por completo, ahuecándolos con mis manos con reverencia…

-Edward…por favor - me rogó apenas con un hilo de voz, enfebrecida, sintiendo como sus caderas se elevaban y rozaban contra mi sexo, que totalmente erguido, sólo era cubierto por la fina tela de mi pantalón… Sólo esa caricia me llevó casi al borde. Apreté los ojos tratando de controlarme, no…no podía permitir que algo así ocurriera…

De pronto sentí como sus manos llegaban a mi estomago y de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de mi camiseta, los músculos de mi pecho y mis brazos se tensaron al sentir como sus manos me acariciaban, como, mirándome con hambre, deslizaba lentamente sus dedos delineando cada línea que aparecía en mi cuerpo, una vez más cerré los ojos tratando de contenerme, estaba totalmente excitado, una gran presión se instaló en mi bajo vientre que involuntariamente embestía una y otra vez contra su sexo, que se removía bajo mi cuerpo provocando una deliciosa y enloquecedora fricción…

- Por favor….no me tortures más - me suplicó en un susurro. Clavé mi mirada en ella mientra sentía como ella bajaba lo suficiente mis pantalones para liberarme; de nuevo cerré los ojos ante la sensación que me provocó sentir como mi glande acariciaba sus húmedos pliegues -. Por favor…- volvió a suplicar removiéndose lo suficiente como para que mi miembro diera con facilidad con su húmeda entrada. Me hubiese gustado haber sido más gentil, quería haber retrasado más ese momento, pero la necesidad que nos envolvía era ya dolorosa para los dos, así, sin poder soportarlo más… me dejé llevar por mis bajos instintos llevando de nuevo mis labios a los suyo, enterrando mis lengua en su boca tratando de estar con todo en contacto con ella; embestí introduciéndome lentamente en su ardiente cavidad que me acogió en el acto provocando que un gemido gutural saliese de lo más profundo de mi garganta…

Enloquecí al sentir de nuevo esa sensación, como su carne me abrazaba ardiente, provocando que un escalofrío me recorriese de pie a cabeza. Era increíble sentir tanto placer sólo al introducirme en ella… era definitivamente mi hogar…

- Oh Dios…- musitó y se removió incitándome a penetrarla algo que no dudé en hacer… Embestí, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, llevando mis manos a sus caderas que no dejaban de revolverse bajo mi peso, enterrando los dedos en ella, buscando profundizar más mis penetraciones, enloqueciendo de placer…

Ella dejó mi cabello y se sujetó con fuerza de las sábanas mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba una y otra vez en cada embestida…

- Te amo…te amo…te amo….- le susurraba ido, incapaz de pensar en nada más mientras el placer me consumía, mientras su carne se estrechaba a mi alrededor, mientras sus jadeos cerca de mi oído me estremecían..

La hice mía, completamente mía; mordía sus labios, clavaba mis dedos en sus caderas, devoraba sus pechos que se agitaban en cada embiste… y no dejaba de decirle cuánto la amaba, hasta que sentí como todo su cuerpo se contraía, como sus jadeos y gemidos se multiplicaban, como su respiración jadeante, la ahogaba antes de explotar y temblar enloquecidamente en torno a mí…. Lo que me hizo tocar el cielo y en dos embestidas más todo mi cuerpo explotó derramándome por completo en ella… nuevamente en ella….hasta caer totalmente sin fuerzas…

Durante unos minutos sólo se oían nuestras jadeantes respiraciones, podía sentir como ella seguía temblando bajo mi cuerpo, mi propio cuerpo seguía temblando sobre el suyo. Pero de pronto... Bella comenzó a llorar… Al principio solo pequeños sollozos, pero al paso de los segundos y aún con su respiración agitada, esos sollozos se hicieron más profundos, más incontrolados, más desgarradores….

-Bella…- apenas conseguí decir al encontrar las fuerzas para levantarme lo suficiente y poder ver como miles de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos aún cerrados, fuertemente cerrados…- Bella….- volví a susurrar dolido al verla tan afligida. Lo sabía, me había vuelto a equivocar… todo mi cuerpo se tensó hasta que ella abrió sus ojos y con los labios temblorosos y una mueca de verdadero dolor apenas susurró…

- No me dejes Edward… no te vuelvas a marchar….- suplicó totalmente rota bajo mi cuerpo..

Dios mío, cuánto dolor en esa petición.… cómo podía haberla hecho tanto daño, tan frágil, tan delicada mi niña y tan injusta la vida que nos había tocado vivir…

- Jamás… - susurré sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas caían de mis propios ojos - nunca más…- reiteré y me abracé a ella, besando todo centímetro de su cara tratando de beberme esas dolorosas lágrimas…-, no puedo vivir, Bella, si no estás a mi lado - volví a repetirle y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que ella dejara en el olvido esa sensación de abandono….ese temor a que me marchara, a que de nuevo desapareciera de su vida.. De su pecho seguía brotando un llanto incontrolado, de nuevo había entregado su vida en mis manos y esta vez iba a ser merecedor de ella… - Te amo…- una vez más le susurré mientras no dejaba de besarla, ahogando ese sollozo que la hacia tan vulnerable, sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban desesperadamente y me estrechaban con tanta fuerza que me conmovía, como si así realmente no pudiera desaparecer…

Poco a poco su llanto fue despareciendo, ahogado en mi boca.- No lo dudes más, mi vida… - le susurré al ver como iba tranquilizándose -, yo soy solo tuyo, te pertenezco por completo, como tú me perteneces a mí…- sus ojos de nuevo brillaron aún aguados por las últimas lágrimas que se negaban en desaparecer.

- Te amo…- susurró al fin ella con voz temblorosa; mis ojos se cerraron ante la emoción que me sobrecogió..- solo te amo a ti…- volvió a repetir emocionada…-yo no soy nada sin ti…

-Mi amor…-dije antes de besarla de nuevo; que doloroso tener que estar confesándonos esto aquí, y que hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Una vez más la hice mía, como lo que era, completamente mía. Entregándonos de nuevo en cuerpo y alma. Rodando por la cama con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, enfebrecidos, sin dejar de besarnos en un solo momento … sintiéndola enloquecido desde arriba, sintiéndola totalmente perdido en el deseo desde abajo, sintiéndola siempre… hasta que de nuevo los dos nos fundimos en una nueva explosión de placer mientras la tenia a horcajadas sobre mí…

-Te amo…- volví a repetir acariciando su espalda mientras ella acariciaba perezosamente mi pecho tras recuperar de nuevo nuestras respiraciones; sonreí al sentir como una vez más su cuerpo vibró sobre el mío… Y me sentí feliz de hacerla sentir así…

- Me alegra que te hayas quedado - susurró de pronto sobre mi pecho; de nuevo sonreír, me hubiese ido sin duda por ella, pero si hubiese tenido que elegir, ese seria el lugar donde querría estar… siempre.

- No hay un lugar donde más desee estar que aquí, Bella - le dije enterrando mis dedos en su cabello y besando con sentimiento sobre su cabeza - ningún lugar…-reiteré.

Ella elevó su rostro y clavó sus hermosos ojos que, en la penumbra de la habitación, lucían brillantes; y me pareció el ser mas hermoso del universo; con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos centelleantes, sus labios irritados por la fricción con los míos, y el nacimiento de esos deliciosos pechos que quedaban casi aplastados contra mi propio pecho, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra mi piel… Sonreí maravillado contemplándola. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación haciéndola más hermosa si cabe.

- Te amo, Edward - susurró provocando que mi corazón latiese desenfrenado al oirla una vez más , sobretodo al ver como lentamente acortaba la distancia que nos separaba y me besaba de nuevo..

De pronto un trueno rompió el relajante sonido de la lluvia, que por un tiempo, pareció darnos una tregua; y acto seguido un llanto de terror nos llegó desde la habitación de mi pequeña princesa…

- Oh, mi niña - musitó Bella con una mueca de preocupación separándose de mí. No negaré que mi corazón se paralizó al oírla también. Realmente se oía asustada. De pronto Bella comenzó a levantarse rebuscando sobre el revoltillo de sábanas dónde había quedado su camiseta…-. Edward, yo…. siento esto , pero…- se veía mortificada, algo le preocupaba y no entendía el qué podía ser.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella…? -pregunté sentándome en la cama y parando su movimiento haciendo que quedara sentada sobre mis piernas…

- Es… Sarah, yo… ella…- seguía balbuceando, de nuevo otro relámpago iluminó su rostro, podía ver la preocupación en el…

- Bella, dime…¿qué te preocupa? - le pregunté mientras ella, aún sobre mis piernas, terminaba de ponerse la camiseta…

- Yo siempre duermo con ella cuando hay tormenta - me confesó mordiéndose el labio y mirándome con disculpa..

- Qué…- susurré y no pude evitar sonreír.

- No te preocupes, tú puedes quedarte aquí… yo dormiré con ella en el otro….

Pero atrayéndola de nuevo a mí la besé interrumpiendo su verborrea…

-Mmmmn…- murmuró bajo mis labios a modo de protesta…

- Calla, y quédate aquí, yo la traeré…- susurré sobre sus labios.

- Qué…- balbuceó esta vez ella…

- Que yo iré a por ella -dije besándola una vez más; de fondo el llanto de mi pequeña se volvía más alarmante…-. Anda, termina de vestirte, no creo que Sarah sea lo suficientemente mayor como para que le expliquemos que hacemos desnudos en la cama…- me burlé y ella abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que me hizo reír antes de darle una palmada en su perfecto trasero para que se levantará de mis piernas…

Ella no tardó en obedecer rebuscando ahora su ropa interior. Yo sonreí al ver el desastre que estaba hecha la cama cuando encendí la luz de la mesilla. En seguida detecté mi pantalón que había quedado tirado por el suelo, me lo coloqué junto a la camiseta del pijama y corrí descalzo hasta la habitación de mi pequeña...

- Hey , hey, qué te ocurre mi vida… -susurré desde la puerta al verla sentada en su cunita, con toda su carita bañada en lágrimas, con las babas que se escurría de su boca entre abierta que mantenía su chupete entre los dientes mientras lloraba… las velas de moquitos le llegaban casi a la boquita…

- Coge, papi… coge - me pidió llorando, cerrando y abriendo ansiosamente sus puñitos con los brazos extendidos, nada más verme; me partió el alma ver lo asustada que estaba..

- Ya princesa, ya pasó todo - le dije para tranquilizarla cuando la cogí y la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho. Ella enterró su carita en mi cuello y sus manitas se aferraron al cuello de mi camiseta como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su pecho se contraía angustiosamente, realmente estaba asustada-. Ya mi cielo, ya está aquí papá - le susurraba mientras me mecía tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella seguía llorando, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, su intensidad era menor. Cuando ya sólo pequeños espasmos brotaban involuntarios de su pechito, la llevé hasta su cambiador y le cambié su pañal que estaba también empapado. Ella tenia todo los ojitos rojos pero parecía estar más tranquila. Yo no dejaba de susurrarle cosas, incluso conseguí que me sonriera con su chupete en su boquita lo que me parecía de lo más tierno. ¡Para comérsela! De hecho, no puede evitar besar su barriguita..sus manitas, sus piecitos mientras ella reía, aunque de vez en cuando seguían esos espasmo recordando el sofocón que había tenido un ratito antes…

Una vez que la cambié, le limpié el desastre de cara que tenía. Ahora entendía por qué a los niños siempre se les dice mocosos y mocosas… ¡son una fabrica de fluidos! , pensé divertido… De nuevo a flote el amor de padre, ese que todo lo ve adorable, hasta los moquitos de su hija… Ella en todo momento sonreía, ahora se sentía tranquila y yo era el padre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla, por conseguir que se sintiera segura…

-Vamos princesa, mamá tiene que estar asustada sin nosotros - le susurré divertido mientras ella enterraba su cartita mimosamente en el hueco de mi cuello, provocándome un estremecimiento.

- Ven mi amor - le susurró Bella que tendió sus brazos a ella nada más vernos llegar. Me di cuenta de que había arreglado la cama, nadie diría que minutos antes habíamos estado haciendo el amor sobre ella. Mi pequeña extendió los brazos a su madre y me enternecí al ver como ellas se abrazaban, como Bella besaba su cabello y le susurraba palabras mientras mi pequeña asentía con la cabecita, aún con el chupete en su boquita…

- ¿Puedo? - les pregunté a las dos abriendo el otro lado de la cama y ambas me sonrieron. Los tres nos acomodamos en la cama. Mi pequeña en medio, con su carita acurrucada en el pecho de su madre y Bella de frente a mí. Era tan hermoso verlas así, juntas, pero conmigo, ahora siempre conmigo; no quería perderme ni un minuto más de este tiempo con mis chicas…

Tras las caricias que tanto Bella como yo le regalabamos a nuestra pequeña, ésta se fue relajando hasta quedarse dormida, con un mechón de cabello de su madre entre sus deditos. No pude evitar besar su cabecita. Su respiración entrecortada brotó de sus labios, lo que me hizo encoger apenado.

- Estaba muy asustada - susurré afligido. Bella me miró y me dedicó un triste sonrisa.

- Las tormentas fuertes siempre la asustan - me contestó sin apenas levantar la voz - al igual que a mí - confesó y pude notar como se avergonzaba… Por eso siempre se acostaba con ella cuando había tormentas, las dos se protegían mutuamente. Acaricié su rostro con tristeza. Cuánta falta le había hecho todo este tiempo.

- Ya no volverás a estar sola, mi amor. Yo os protegeré a las dos…-susurré y ella llevó su mano a la mía que acariciaba su rostro y con lentitud besó el dorso de mi mano..

- Gracias Edward - musitó y de nuevo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - gracias por no dejar de buscarme, aunque sé que no me he portado bien contigo, que nunca debí ocultarte a Sarah, espero que me perdones….No supe cómo hacerlo mejor - confesó mortificada…

- Gracias a ti Bella, no merezco ni siquiera que me des otra oportunidad por lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar….

- Edward….

- Bella….

- Te amo - gesticulamos los dos al mismo tiempo y, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a mi pequeña que dormía tranquilamente entre nosotros, me incliné y la besé una vez más.

- Duerme mi Bella, duerme tranquila….yo os cuidaré - le susurré y volví a reclinarme sobre la almohada, sin dejar de mirarla, pasando mi brazo por su cintura manteniendo a mi pequeña protegida en medio… como debía de ser.

No sé cuanto tiempo tardé en dormirme, solo sé que durante un largo tiempo vi como Bella sucumbía al sueño y abrazada a mi pequeña dormían placidamente.

-Gracias Dios mío - musité al verlas ahí, las dos entre mis brazos - gracias por esta nueva oportunidad que me das…- Y cerré finalmente los ojos para unirme a mis princesas en el mundo de los sueños…

.

.

.

-Papi, papi pieta - oí la voz de mi pequeña y acto seguido uno de mis parpados fue abierto con rudeza, dejándome prácticamente ciego…

- Nouu Charaaaa, nouuu weja a puaapi - oí que le gritaba Bella, que por cierto ¿Por qué hablaba así?

- ¡Papi, pieta! - gritó una vez más mi ratona. De pronto sentí como trepaba sobre mí y comenzaba a moverse como a caballito - ¡pieta, pieta, pieta! - continuó diciendo

- ¡Charaaaaa noooouuu!

- Ah…no, un monstruo me está atacando - dije al despertarme llevando mis manos a la cintura de mi pequeña para subirla en el aire, quedando ella suspendida….

Mi pequeña gritaba y reía mientras yo la lanzaba hacia el aire una y otra vez.

- Eres una diablillo, cómo osas despertar a tu padre así - le dije y la atraje hasta mi cara y comencé hacer pedorretas sobre su estomago… Mi pequeña ratona comenzó a tirar de mi cabello mientras reía y gritaba por mis cosquillas…

- Lo siento Edward, traté de impedírselo, pero me cogió lavándome los dientes - dijo de pronto Bella de pie al lado de la cama…

Dejé de jugar con mi pequeña y enfoqué la vista en ella…- Oh, ¿hoy tienes que trabajar ? - pregunté apenado cuando la vi con el uniforme..

- Lo lamento, pero hoy tengo turno de mañana - dijo poniéndose los zapatos o mejor dicho tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se lo ponía...

- Vaya, me hubiese gustado pasar la mañana juntos - murmuré y me incliné apoyándome del codo mientras veía como mi pequeña se bajaba de la cama y caminaba divertida hacia el tocador de la madre..

- Mami intaa -le dijo mostrándole una barra de labio…

- ¡Sarah, deja eso ahí, no puedes pintarte! - le riñó Bella resoplando mientras corría de nuevo hacia el baño.

- ¿Y Sarah ? - le grité y me giré para mirar el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana.

- Leah tiene que llegar en media hora, ella se hará cargo.

- Si quieres, yo puedo cuidar de ella…- le grité en respuesta levantándome y arrascándome la nuca mientras bostezaba -. Ven para acá bichito, como mamá te vea con eso..- le reñí cuando vi que comenzaba a pintarse con la barra…

- Papi mia, apaa - balbuceó con la sonrisa más radiante. La cogí en brazos y la llevé hacia el cuarto de baño. Bella se terminaba de recoger el cabello.

- OH no, Sarah, otra vez no…-se quejó Bella cuando la vio a través del espejo.

-Lo siento, esta diablillo es más rápida que yo…- dije disculpándome mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla - Buenos días - le susurré. Ella sonrió y se giró devolviéndome el beso pero en mis labios.

- Buenos días - dijo sonriente. Tomó una toallita y comenzó a limpiar la cara de mi niña..

- No mamá no…Chara apaaa - se resistía ella batallando contra la madre.

-Por favor, todas las mañanas igual - se quejó Bella suspirando…

- Deja, ya la limpio yo…-le dije quitándole la toallita y pasándola por sobre la boquita de Sarah - Bella, que yo podría hacerme cargo de ella hoy…

- No Edward, hoy es viernes, Sarah irá a la guardería y luego ya la recojo yo…

- Vaya, va a ser un viernes muy solitario para mí - dije sin pensarlo….

- Ay Edward, me siento mal, pero tengo que trabajar y no quiero que la niña rompa su rutina… entiéndelo…

- Está bien, no te preocupes, aprovecharé para acabar la pared del salón.

- ¿Nos veremos luego entonces ? - me preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- Claro - dije como si fuera lo más obvio…- ¿A qué hora sale Sarah de la guarde? - le pregunté interesado..

- Puede estar allí hasta las cuatro, ¿por qué?

- ¿Y a qué hora acabas tú ?

- A las cuatro - contestó ella mirándome con intriga…

- Llévate una muda al trabajo, algo cómodo, iré a buscarte allí…- le dije sin más…

- ¿Pero….pero a dónde vamos… y Sarah?

- Sólo dile a Leah que yo la recogeré y me haré cargo; tranquila… tomaré todas sus cosas… - me adelanté a decir cuando vi su intención.

- No me vas a decir dónde pretendes llevarme , ¿verdad?

- Exacto, será una sorpresa - le dije sonriente besándola de nuevo.

- ¡Bella, ya estoy aquí! - escuchamos de pronto la voz de Leah desde la parte de abajo- ¡Voy a hacer café, ya son y cuarto, vas a llegar tarde! - le gritó una vez más.

- ¡Ya bajo Leah, gracias!- le contestó Bella y dándome un beso más se giró hacia el espejo para seguir con su peinado…

- Humm…Bella, ¿no te molesta qué Leah me vea aquí? -pregunté bajando a mi pequeña que comenzó a jugar con un cepillo que encontró…- Digo, se que ya estamos juntos, pero… no quiero que te sientas violenta por la situación - dije mirándola através del espejo.

Ella enfocó su vista en mí, y después de morderse el labio, sonrió. -No Edward, he tomado una decisión, no tengo intención de ocultar lo nuestro - dijo volviéndose y pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, mis manos fueron directas a su cintura.

- A menos que seas tú el que no quiera decirlo - susurró antes de besar mis labios.

- ¡Estás loca! Gritaría que eres mía ahora mismo - dije apretándola contra mí y besándola más intensamente. Ella rió sobre mis labios ante mi reacción. Y yo me deleite con sus labios, con sus caricias, de su deseo por unos minutos más mientras Sarah se distraía con unos cepillos ….

- Edward, me harás llegar tarde y créeme, Alice puede ser encantadora, pero no la querrás ver enfadada -susurró divertida sobre mis labios…

- Esta bien, pero te voy a extrañar, no veo la hora de que sean las cuatro.

- Siempre puedes ir a tomarte algo, no tienes prohibida la entrada - dijo divertida besándome de nuevo y yo encantado de que lo hiciera..

- Mmmn, suena muy tentador, lo pensaré….- me hice el interesante y ella golpeó de nuevo mi hombro.

- Ahora déjame o me harás llegar tarde.

- Está bien - dije disconforme; una vez más ella se giró y comenzó a aplicarse un poco de brillo en los labios.

- Por cierto Edward, ni se te ocurra bajar así, sobre la silla te he dejado tu ropa de ayer.

- Oh, gracias, la verdad que me daba un poco de vergüenza salir así delante de leah…- ella echó una rápida mirada sobre mi atuendo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de cierta parte de mi anatomía que tras ese dulce intercambio de besos había despertado súbitamente.

- ¡Edward! - casi gritó mirando corriendo hacia nuestra pequeña que seguía distraida con los cepillos, provocando mi risotada, al oir un suspiro de alivio al verla.

Bella acabó de arreglarse y corrió con Sarah para cambiarla y dejarla con Leah. Yo aproveché para vestirme y bajé cuando Bella le daba el último sorbo a su café…

Leah, que también tomaba el suyo, se atragantó al verme entrar en la cocina…

-Edward…- dijo con la voz atorada- vaya sorpresa - continuó diciendo una vez recuperarse y mirando a Bella con la pregunta escrita en su cara…

- Ahhh…Leah, ya conoces a …mi….- yo rodé los ojos, si le costaba a Leah, no quería pensar lo que sería cuando se lo dijese a Jacob…

- A su novio - terminé la frase por ella llegando hasta ella y besándola en los labios. Leah nos miró con una sonrisa, sabia que ella se sentía feliz por nosotros.

- Ya…si…lo conozco - dijo divertida. Y se volvió a mirar a mi pequeña que jugaba con una cuchara y su plato sobre su trona, tratando de alcanzar un trozo de pastel que había sobre la mesa…

- ¡Ay dios mío, ya son y media! - dijo Bella levantándose y besando a mi pequeña que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa..- Pórtate bien en la guarde, mi niña, no seas trasto - le recomendó-. Leah, Edward será quien recoja a Sarah hoy. Tómate el resto del día libre.

- De acuerdo - contestó con una radiante sonrisa ella terminando de preparar el biberón de mi niña.

- Edward, ahhhh….nos vemos luego, ¿sí? - me dijo a mí y yo le sonreí.

- Vamos, te acompaño al coche - le dije después de despedirme con un beso de mi princesita - Luego papá va a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije y ella me puso los morritos para que le diera otro beso.. - Adiós Leah - me despedí de ella también y seguí a Bella hasta el coche.

- Voy a llegar tarde - dijo buscando en su bolsa la llaves del coche. La giré tomándola por la cintura- Edward, voy a llegar tarde..

- Tranquila Bella, no te dejaré ir así, ¿prefieres que te lleve yo…

-¡Qué! ¡NO! - dijo mirándome como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza…

- Pues relájate, no quiero que mi preciosa novia se estrelle contra un árbol por correr - le dije divertido, acortando la distancia para volver a besar - te voy a extrañar - le susurré sobre sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro

- ¡A la mierda si llego tarde! -y abriendo los ojos, llevó su mano a mi nuca y tiró de mí hasta estrellar de nuevo sus labios enérgicamente sobre los míos. Yo reí por su ímpetu y la rodee con mas fuerzas pegándola completamente a mí para profundizar aún más el beso si cabe.

- Te quiero- le susurré después de bajar la intensidad del beso..

- Yo también te quiero - me contestó y me besó una vez más…- te veo luego…

- A las cuatro estaré allí - le dije y ella se separó regalándome una adorable sonrisa.

- Eres una mala influencia para mí, que lo sepas - dijo entrando en el coche y mirándome por la ventanilla…

- Y más que pienso serla - le dije divertido introduciendo mi cabeza por la ventanilla y robándole un beso más… - Hasta luego, mi amor…- Me despedí y la dejé marchar, viendo como su camioneta se incorporaba a la carretera y se perdía de mi vista. Miré hacia la casa de Bella y Leah miraba sonriente por la ventana, me saludó haciendo un gesto divertido con el pulgar hacia arriba, y yo no puede evitar sonreír feliz. Volví mi mirada de nuevo a la carretera hacía el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido y suspiré...Ya contaba las horas para volver a estar con mis princesas….

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Dios, sin comentarios, tanta calor me ha dejado sin palabras. Se hizo de rogar el momento pero...creo que mereció la pena ¿no? Definitivamente amo a este Edwrad, sabe lo que necesita cada una de ellas...Aunque reconozco que Bella me ha sacado unas cuantas de lágrimas... pobre mi dulce Bella, de verdad le aterra la idea de volverlo a perder y no es para menos. En fin, como loca estoy ya por saber que pasará a partir de las cuatro...ains...(suspiro)

Espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo hareís saber .Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife; **Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat;**Lurix;**BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno y a **kellys**.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.¡ Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

Y ahora si mis niñas, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques y a mis seudoreques. Yeya, Andy, July, no sabeis lo mucho que os echamos de menos. Espero que acabéis pronto con vuestros examenes y volváis a regalarnos vuestra presencia en el club. Ely...Yo quiero esa sorpresa ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Te extraño a morir /(;_')\

Que tengáis un buen comienzo de semana a todas, ya saben, nos vemos el miércoles. ¿cuál pensáis ustedes que será la sorpresita? diviértanme con sus teorias please (saraes pestañeando)

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	17. Chapter 17  Viaje al pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas preciosas... Me llena de orgullo y de satisfacción...¿pero que leches digo? ay dios mio, tengo que dejar la medicación ¬¬ por un momento me ha poseído don Juanca ¬¬ , ya me podía haber poseído Edward (baba)**

**En fin, chicas , mejor me quedo ****con que espero que os guste el capi y... no me quieran mat...uy, mejor me callo ¬¬ ****...¡qué lo disfrutéis!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>**

Capítulo XVII

Parte de la mañana la invertí en acabar de pintar el salón; con los pocos muebles que había resultó relativamente fácil. A cada brochazo, la ilusión de compartir la casa con mis chicas me daba más fuerzas para continuar con mi cometido. Fantaseaba imaginándome a Bella sobre mi pecho mientras pasábamos una tarde de domingo tumbados en el sofá viendo viejas películas, mientras nuestra pequeña jugaba sobre una alfombra justo delante de nosotros.

Imaginaba sus risas, sus voces, imaginaba incluso como Bella reñía a mi trasto porque no quería tomar la cena que ella había cocinado con todo su amor para nosotros, imaginaba que escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr mientras la esperaba en la cama, seguramente impaciente por verla llegar enfundada en algún camisón sexy. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos que antes de que me diese cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde, la mañana había pasado en un suspiro y aún me quedaban cosas que hacer para llevar a acabo mi sorpresa.

Mientras preparaba la cesta de picnic con algunos sándwiches y algo de bebidas, recordaba la mueca de tristeza que se implantó en la cara de Bella cuando supo que había compartido tiempo de juego con mi princesa en el parque, supuse, que dado su trabajo y los turnos, Bella no podría disfrutar con frecuencia de esos momentos, que más bien eran muy poco tomando en cuenta que el tiempo en Forks era , generalmente, lluvioso y frío.

Terminé de preparar la cesta con la manta de cuadros incluida, sí, muy de picnic, pero quería disfrutar de una velada agradable con mi familia en un día que, después de una intensa tormenta, había amanecido radiante. Agradecí al cielo la oportunidad que me brindaba y que no iba a desaprovechar.

Cuando terminé con los preparativos fui a la casa de Bella y tomando la llave oculta que había en un hueco, casi inapreciable para alguien que no supiese de ese escondite, que me había indicado Bella, tomé todo lo que mi pequeña iba a necesitar.

Sonreí al ver como encontraba con facilidad un termo que llené con agua caliente y el preparado de biberón. Botellitas de agua, babero, una muda limpia, me cercioré de que había pañales suficientes en la bolsa que Leah me preparó la vez anterior, y aún añadí algunos más, las toallitas, y varios juguetillos incluido el pony. Hoy pensaba disfrutar con mis chicas y no quería dejarme ningún detalle.

Cuando ya lo tuve todo miré el reloj viendo que ya eran las tres y media, en media hora acabaría Bella el turno, me hubiese gustado ir a verla a media mañana pero eso me hubiese llevado tiempo en cambiarme y no habría terminado el salón; no , definitivamente tenía que esperar y así mi deseo de verla era aún mayor y esperaba que el de ella también… ¡Mi novia! ¡Bella volvía a ser mi novia! Mi corazón brincó emocionado.

No tardé en arrancar para ir en busca de mi pequeña.

- Buenas tardes Señorita Watson- saludé a la maestra de mi hija que me recibió en la puerta…

- Buenas tardes Señor Cullen, Sarah se pondrá feliz de verle, ya Leah me avisó que usted vendría a recogerla…

Yo le sonreí y la seguí a través del pasillo. Mis ojos se fueron a los centenares de dibujos que había pegados en las paredes, todos muy infantiles, a veces, sólo rayones incomprensibles, pero dado que la edad máxima era de tres añitos no se podía pedir más. No pude evitar fijarme en unas cartulinas que tenían dibujado un árbol de navidad y que eran decorado con distintos materiales…

La Señorita Watson me sorprendió indicándome cuál era el de mi pequeña, sonreí orgulloso al ver como su árbol estaba completamente lleno de purpurina, por todos lados, sus pequeños deditos se veían señalados en las esquinas.

- Su hija es una niña muy creativa, eso lo hizo ella solita- me comentó la maestra y mi sonrisa fue aún mayor-. La mayoría de la veces estos trabajos los enviamos a casa para que los papás los realicen con ellos, pero Sarah no llegó a casa con él - me contaba divertida…- muy resuelta se levantó de su sillita cuando le dimos la cartulina y le explicábamos lo que había que hacer con los papás, tomó el bote de pegamento el de purpurina y en menos de diez minutos me trajo su árbol. Su hija, a pesar de lo pequeña que es, es muy independiente, y me alegré en su momento dado que Bella se ve obligada a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, Sarah está adaptada completamente a las necesidades de Bella, son una asociación perfecta madre e hija…

Todo lo que la señorita me iba contando, lejos de hacerme sentir orgulloso, que lo estaba, me provocaba una desagradable desazón en el pecho. Mi pequeña, a pesar de su cortísima edad, trataba de quitar trabajo a la madre obligándola a ser más avispada que el resto de sus compañeros y eso me partía el alma… que se viera obligada a eso por no poder contar al cien por cien con el tiempo de su mamá. Pero por dios que eso iba a cambiar muy pronto. Sabía que Bella necesitaba un poco más de tiempo en nuestra relación para estar completamente segura de mí, pero pasado ese tiempo, yo me las llevaría a su lugar. Y haría que ellas viviesen como debían de vivir, compartiendo el tiempo que necesitan juntas…

- Penny por favor, puedes traer a Sarah, su papá ya llegó - le indicó a la que supuse seria la auxiliar…

- Claro señorita Watson, con su permiso - se despidió ella. La maestra siguió enseñándome más dibujos de mi princesa, algunos donde también se veía la mano de Bella, ella buscaba sacar el mayor tiempo para que su pequeña sufriera lo menos posible esa situación… era admirable…

Poco después mi princesita corrió hacia mí al verme cuando atravesó la puerta…

-¡Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó entusiasmada y con la sonrisa más radiante del mundo.

- Hola mi niña preciosa, que ganas de verte - le susurré abrazándola fuerte contra mi pecho antes de darle un beso.

- Papi mia mia ¿ ti usta mi abo? - me preguntó orgullosa señalándomelo.

-¡Pero si es el árbol más hermoso que he visto nunca!- exclamé exageradamente y a mi niña le brillaron los ojos.

- Chiiiii chiiiii, mi abo billa - me decía feliz… Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su obra y realmente para su añito y medio, había que reconocer que era hermoso, al menos la idea…

Nos despedimos de su maestra por todo el fin de semana y tras asegurarme que iba bien sujeta en su sillita conduje hasta el restaurante.

Cuando llegamos, Bella no estaba por ninguna parte, me acerqué a la barra y saludé a Alice. Otras camareras atendían algunas mesas…

- Hola Alice, ¿y Bella? - pregunté sentando a mi niña en la barra y yo en uno de los taburetes..

- Hola Edward, creo que debo felicitarte, ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa..

Yo no puede evitar sonreír feliz y miré a mi princesa que se estiraba tratando de coger el servilletero de la barra…

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros Edward, no sabes cuanto. Si vieras cómo de radiante está Bella, jamás la he visto así, y sólo por eso mereces toda mi admiración, haber sido capaz de hacer que ella de nuevo crea en el amor…

- Me alegra saberlo, Alice - le confesé algo emocionado - pero dime ¿dónde está? - pregunté ansioso por verla.

- Tranquilo, se está cambiando en el baño, me contó que a las cuatro llegarías por ella así que le dije que se fuera cambiando ya…

- Ah… pues gracias, pero no me hubiese importado esperar… de hecho, ¿por qué no me pones un café ? - le pedí y ella sonriente me sirvió uno.

Diez minutos más tarde Bella salió del baño y viéndonos en la barra, se acercó con una tímida sonrisa mordiendo con algo de nerviosismo su labio inferior. Me quedé embobado viendo como ella iba acercándose como a cámara lenta. Se había soltado su precioso cabello que ondeaba al compás de sus pasos, en sus mejillas un hermoso rubor y en sus ojos un brillo tan intenso que me quedé hipnotizado mirándola. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás habían admirado mis ojos, de eso no cabía duda, al menos para mí…

- Hola - saludó tímidamente al llegar a mi lado lo que me hizo salir del embrujo al que me sometían sus ojos.

- Hola, preciosa - dije casi en un gemido. Una sonrisa un poco más amplia se dibujó en sus labios al oírme y su rubor aumentó sorprendentemente. ¡Dios, cómo amaba a esta mujer!

Con la mano con la que no sujetaba a mi pequeña, tiré de ella por su cintura suavemente y sin poder resistirme por más tiempo llevé mis labios a los suyos, sintiendo en el acto el impactante cosquilleo que la suavidad y la calidez de sus labios me provocaron. Vi como ella cerraba los ojos y sin llegar a ser un beso intenso, fue lo suficientemente placentero y saciante- No sabes cuánto necesitaba ya tus labios - susurré sobre ellos antes de separarme para ver como ella, lentamente, abría los ojos y me impactaba de lleno con ese inmenso y brillante color chocolate.. Ella volvió a sonreír y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro exhalando un aire que no me dí cuenta que contuvo… Que emocionante era ver lo que provocaba en ella, lo que seguía provocando en ella. No pude evitar que el recuerdo de mi pequeña salvajita, que temblando recibió mi primer beso reteniendo el aire de la misma forma, viniese de pronto a mi cabeza… Ambos nos quedamos fijos el uno en los ojos del otro, como si por un momento sólo existiéramos nosotros, envueltos en nuestra propia burbuja…

- Mamí…mamí mi echo…- de pronto una vocecita lejana comenzó a filtrarse, yo sonreí sin dejar de mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo -. Mami…mamiiii - la voz sonó más fuerte y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos solos. Enseguida los dos miramos hacia nuestra pequeña que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de enfado en la cara..

Tuve que apretar mis labios para no dejar escapar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir al ver a mi pequeña… Bella también se mordió el labio y de soslayo vi como la comisura de sus labios se elevaban sin poder evitarlo..

- Ay lo siento mi amor, claro, no uno sino cien besos te doy - dijo Bella acunando la carita de Sarah y llenándola de besos que en pocos segundo hizo que nuestra pequeña comenzara a reír a carcajada limpia…

Yo no pude contener mi risa por mas tiempo y aproveché que Bella sujetaba y seguía dándole besos a mi pequeña para dejar de sujetarla yo y llevando las manos a su cintura la posicioné entre mis piernas y la barra, y coloqué mi cara sobre su hombro para ser un espectador en primera fila de cómo mis chicas se divertían y se demostraban su cariño…

- Ains Edward - escuché que suspiraba Alice lo que me hizo mirar hacia ella…- Cuánto has tardado en llegar - dijo mirando emocionada como mis chicas reían felices aún entre mis brazos. Inmediatamente mi corazón se contrajo. Sí, dos años había sido mucho tiempo, muchos días, muchos momentos perdidos e irrecuperables… pero me esforzaría para no perderme ni uno más, aprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad que me brindaba la vida para no dejar escapar nunca más a esta mujer….mi mujer….

Durante un buen rato estuve disfrutando de sus risas y de tener la enorme satisfacción de sentir como Bella se relajaba entre mis piernas y dejaba que la rodeara con mis brazos, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi pecho, cómodamente, cariñosamente, como si todo mi cuerpo le perteneciera. Así Bella, así de confiada te quiero, mi amor; pensé, mi corazón saltaba feliz por ese simple gesto, que para mí significaba mucho…

Terminé de tomarme el café y después de que Alice se divirtiera un ratito con nuestra pequeña, la invité a salir para comenzar a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos. Bella bajó a Sarah de la barra y la llevaba de la manita mientras mi pequeña, radiante como ella sola, le iba contando lo que había hecho en la guarde, a su manera claro, lo que nos sacaba continuamente sonrisas al escuchar sus palabrejas….Yo me adelanté para sujetarles la puerta y una vez fuera tomé a mi pequeña de la otra mano y juntos llegamos hasta el coche…

-Entonces qué, me dices donde iremos, espero que aun restaurante o algo, no me has dejado ni comer, ¡muero de hambre! - me reprochó con un tono bromista..

- Tranquila mi amor, no te mataré de hambre - me burlé de ella y escuché como reía sin dejar de mirarme; por un segundo aparte la mirada de la carretera y la miré, pero enseguida volví la atención a la carretera. Mi pequeña, que había comido en el comedor de la guarde, con el trajín del coche se quedó dormidita. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio que aparcaba a la entrada del parque. Y mordiéndose el labio miró hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban emocionado…

- Te prometí que la próxima vez lo haríamos juntos - le recordé y ella, sin que yo lo esperase, acortó la distancia que nos separaba inclinándose sobre mí y me besó, intensamente, tanto, que mis manos se fueron a su espalda y comencé a acariciarla enloquecido con el sabor y el calor de sus labios, con la humedad de su lengua que enseguida buscó enredarse con la mía, la que acogí en el acto enloqueciendo. Los dos nos dejamos llevar, había demasiado deseo contenido y allí, con nuestra pequeña durmiendo placidamente, nos permitimos el lujo de saciarnos de besos. Unos minutos después, Bella fue bajando la intensidad, ambos lo fuimos bajando, dejando pequeños toques, sin llegar a separarnos del todo…

- Te quiero - susurró sobre mis labios y de nuevo una fuente de calor hizo que mi corazón latiese con más fuerza. Cómo amaba oírla decirme eso. Mi pequeña Bella, mi salvajita, la que nunca debí apartar de mi lado, pensé con tristeza, pero con la satisfacción de saberla de nuevo conmigo.

- Te amo - le respondí y ella sonrió sobre mis labios - ¿por qué te ríes? - pregunté tocando de nuevo sus labios…

- Porque me encanta oírte decir que me amas - me confesó y yo la estreché aún más si cabe entre mis brazos…

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…-comencé a susurrarle dejando besos por toda su cara mientras escuchaba su melodiosa risa…

Después de una divertida y , porque no, placentera sesión de besos. Le pregunté si tenía hambre.

- Me tienes famélica pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí? - me preguntó curiosa.

- Nuestro primer picnic familiar, mi amor - le contesté mirándola divertido y después la invité a salir de coche.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿en serio? - volvió a preguntarme divertida siguiéndome hacia el maletero…

- Ajam - asentí mientras sacaba el carrito de mi princesa, la mochila donde estaban todas las cosa de mi pequeña y la cesta, una gran cesta…

- ¡Wow! no te has olvidado de nada - exclamó divertida mientras cogía a Sarah, que apenas abrió un ojo y vio donde estábamos se lo pasó todo el sueño

- ¡Paque, paque, paque! - gritaba entusiasmada. Yo sonreí mientras empujaba el carrito donde había cargado la cesta y la mochila. Bella, sonriente y feliz, llevaba a nuestra princesa de la manita a través del camino mientras mi pequeña brincaba y tiraba de la mano de su mamá…

Encontramos un lugar cerca de la zona de juegos con un gran árbol donde apoyarnos. Mientras Bella llevaba a nuestra pequeña a tirarse de los toboganes yo aproveché para extender la manta y poner sobre ella todo lo que había traído.

- ¡Bella, vamos, ya está todo preparado! - le grité y ella, cogiendo a mi pequeña mientras le hacia cosquillas, vino hasta donde yo estaba.

- Oh, Edward…- dijo nada más llegar dejando a Sarah sobre la manta.

- Ven, siéntate aquí - palmeé un lugar cerca de mí. Ella miraba todo impresionada-. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste - le dije mirándola con disculpa.

- Es…es perfecto Edward, gracias - contestó a penas con un hilo de voz…

- Te quiero - le susurré y volví a besarla, apenas un roce.

- io quelo pan, papi ame pan - pidió mi pequeña y ambos reímos al ver como ella siempre trataba de llamar mi atención cuando veía que toda era para su mamá… ¡Dios, como las amaba a las dos!

- Ven acá renacuaja - tiré de ella y la puse sobre mis piernas - ¿Quieres pan… o te gusta más una naranja…?

- ¡Chiiiii!- gritó dando palmadas con sus pequeñas manitas. Bella nos miraba sonriente mientras yo pelaba una de las naranjas y le daba un buen trozo a mi pequeña que comenzó a chupar poniendo unas muecas muy graciosas por la acidez de la misma… - ahsss…diiiicoooo - dijo con la cara fruncida lo que nos hizo reír a carcajada a la madre y a mí…

Bella y yo le dimos buena cuenta a los súper sándwiches que había preparado, sintiéndome orgulloso cuando ella, con la boca llena, comenzó a alabarme por lo ricos que estaba. No podría compararse con su comida, que siempre estaba exquisita, pero tenía que reconocer que estaban muy rico…

Sarah trataba por todos los medios de robarnos bocados de nuestros sándwiches. Alguna vez le permití morder un poco de mi pan, tras el regaño de Bella, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto que nada, ni el regaño de Bella empañaría mi felicidad..

Poco a poco el parque se fue llenando de madres con sus niños, algún que otro padre también, de pronto todo eran risas, gritos. Y tras recoger todo de nuevo dejando solo la manta extendida, fuimos juntos con nuestra pequeña para que compartiera juego con sus amiguitos..

Bella me presentó a varias mujeres. Me sentí pletórico al presentarme como su novio, cosa que les sorprendió; Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño y ya todos se habían entrado de que Bella y Jacob no estaban pero nunca pensaron que podía haber otra persona..

Por un momento sentí que Bella se violentaba con la forma en que la miraron, pero yo enseguida pasé mi brazo por su cintura y ella, ofreciéndome una sonrisa, se relajó. Y supongo que vernos así hizo que la mirada de esas mujeres también se suavizara y la cosa no pasó de ahí, de hecho, se mostraron muy amables aunque yo intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo tirando a mi pequeña por los toboganes o empujándola en el columpio, incluso me tiré con ella y algunos niños más en el cajón de arena donde les ayudé hacer un castillo. Bella también se nos unió y durante un buen rato nuestra princesa fue feliz jugando a hacer castillos con sus dos papás.

Después de ese divertido juego, Sarah comenzó a pedir el bibi. Bella me miró agradecida cuando vio que había pensado hasta en eso y delante de sus ojos saqué el termo y le preparé, ante su divertida mirada, el biberón a mi hija. Bella se apoyó del árbol y sentando a nuestra pequeña en su regazo, cariñosamente, susurrándoles palabras tales como: "Ves, tu papá pensó en todo", " has tenido suerte, tu papá te quiere mucho", le daba el biberón. Yo, aunque me afané en recoger todo lo que había puesto por medio intentando darles privacidad no puede evitar sentirme emocionado al oírla, cuando ella, ensimismada mirando a la niña, las dos mirándose mutuamente, seguía susurrándole palabras de afecto incluyéndome en ellas…

Cuando terminó mi pequeña su bibi, comenzó a jugar distraídamente sobre la mantita con los juguetitos que le había traído y yo aproveché para apoyarme del árbol y hacer que Bella se recostase sobre mi pecho.

- Gracias Edward - susurró pasando sus brazos sobre mi brazo que descansaban sobre su estomago…- no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por nosotras… - dijo apenas con un hilo de voz…

- No me las des amor, yo gano mucho más teniéndoos así, a las dos, dije apretando más mi abrazo… Ella se acurrucó mimosamente sobre mi pecho y yo aproveché para besar el tope de su cabeza. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios..

- ¿Qué ocurre mi amor? - le pregunté al oír ese suspiro nostálgico..

- No, nada… pensaba… - y se quedó callada.

- ¿En qué pensabas? - le insté a continuar, de nuevo un suspiro brotó de sus labios…

- Eres un buen padre, Edward, pensaba en cómo hubieses recibido la noticia si nunca nos hubiéramos… separado - dijo con un deje de tristeza… Mis propios ojos se humedecieron al imaginarme como hubieses sido que mi princesa me anunciara un día que íbamos a ser papás, haber vivido todo desde el principio…

- ¿Cómo fue? - pregunté con un hilo de voz…

- Qué - apenas musitó girando un poco la cabeza para encontrar mis ojos…

- Cuéntame cómo fue todo Bella, me gustaría al menos hacerme una idea de cómo fue - le dije tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta… Mi pequeña seguía distraída peinando su pequeño pony ajena totalmente a nuestra conversación.

Bella frunció el ceño y después de pensárselo por un tiempo volvió a girar la cabeza y su vista enfocó las nubes que viajaban en el cielo…

-Apenas hacía dos semana que había llegado a Seattle, siempre he vivido allí con mi madre y mi abuela, y después de viajar por varios estados, pensé que al menos ahí me sentiría en casa… - yo cerré los ojos y tragué otra vez el nudo, comenzaba a notar una leve presión sobre la sien, no iba a ser fácil oír su historia, pero realmente tenia curiosidad, era como vivirla con ella..

- Encontré relativamente rápido un trabajo. Tom, el antiguo jefe de mi madre, me ofreció un puesto de camarera en su cafetería y me alquilaron una habitación en su propia casa. El y Helen se portaron muy bien conmigo... - seguía contándome totalmente sumergida en sus recuerdos-. Recuerdo que, al poco de llegar, comenzaron a darme nauseas por las mañana. Cada día me sentía peor y ….- su voz se quebró, yo apreté su estomago haciéndole ver que estaba ahí, escuchándola -…tu recuerdo me atormentaba cada noche - noté como su labio tembló, de nuevo apreté mi agarre infundiéndole ánimo, aunque yo mismo sentía como mi corazón se resquebraba-. Al principio pensé que estaba enfermando; apenas probaba bocado, y en las noches apenas dormía. Helen fue la que me preguntó si podría estar embarazada. Inmediatamente dije que no, pero… cuando me encerré en mi habitación, traté de hacer cuenta y ahí vi que hacía dos meses que no me había llegado el periodo. Ni siquiera tuve conciencia de ello, realmente, en todo ese tiempo, apenas tuve conciencia de nada. Sólo…- y volvió a callarse…

- Continua por favor - le pedí en un susurro y presioné mi boca sobre sus cabellos dejando un sentido beso..

- No fue fácil para mí partir, Edward; me sentí sola, dolida; una y otra vez tus gritos, tu forma de tratarme, tu forma de poseerme, el desprecio que había en tus ojos cuando te conté la verdad… venían a mi mente y me atormentaban, me hacían doblar de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia; me sentía tan mal que comencé a culparte por haber aparecido aquel día, por haber cautivado mi corazón sin remedio, por amarte a pesar de saber que eras mi hermano. Mi cuerpo se desgarraba cada noche ante esa realidad. Eras mi hermano, nunca habría un nosotros, pero mi corazón se negaba a enterrar ese sentimiento atormentándome - dijo ahogando un sollozo. Una de sus manos se apresuró a borrar una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos. Quería hacerla callar, apartar de ella esos recuerdos, pero cuando susurré su nombre tratando de llamar su atención, ella no me escuchó y continuó hablando ajena a que me estaba destrozando…- y cuando fui consciente que tenía ese retraso… creí morirme… Al día siguiente pedí cita para una revisión y allí confirmaron mi sospecha. Durante varios días me encerré en mi cuarto incapaz de dejar de llorar. No entendía por qué todo me pasaba a mí, no podía ser; durante el día los malestares aumentaba, y durante la noche, la pesadilla de que dentro de mí llevaba un monstruo me atormentaba. Helen trataba de animarme, me decía que si Dios había permitido algo así sería por algo. Pero ella no sabia la verdad, no sabía que lo que crecía dentro de mí… era el hijo de mi hermano…

La manera en la que Bella hablaba, apenas levantando la voz, solo las muecas que hacían su cara demostraban el sufrimiento que le provocaba esos recuerdo, me desarmaban; yo no hacía otra cosa que besar una y otra vez sus cabellos, intentando así hacerle ver que ya todo eso había pasado…

- Bella..- susurré tratando en vano de hacerla callar, pero ella continuó…

- Por un tiempo pensé que lo mejor sería deshacerme de él, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que ese ser no era un monstruo, y así fueron pasando los días; los malestares mañaneros fueron desapareciendo y empecé a notar como mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Extrañamente me sentía menos sola. Continuamente me miraba en el espejo y acariciaba el bultito que iba apareciendo en mi vientre. A pesar de todo, algunas noches esas pesadillas aparecían y de nuevo al día siguiente mi ánimo decaía; pero… una noche que trataba de distraerme leyendo un libro en la cama, algo se movió dentro de mí…-dijo llevando su mano a su vientre y acariciándolo, como supuse estaba haciendo en el recuerdo que evocaba…- y ya no dejó de hacerlo. A partir de ese día decidí que lucharía por mi hijo, aún cuándo me partía el alma saber que jamás podría conocerte - siguió diciendo, sus ojos, que seguían aguados, cambió de expresión-. A los cinco meses supe que iba a ser una niña y cada vez la imagen de mi hija fue tomando más fuerza en mi cabeza. Me pasaba las horas hablándole, diciéndole que yo le daría el amor por los dos, que jamás la dejaría sola, que entre las dos conseguiríamos salir adelante y que ella sería siempre el recuerdo vivo de a quién tanto amé y al que no podría seguir haciéndolo…

Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas al oírla y de pronto vi que mi pequeña se levantaba.. Con la mano que tenía libre trate de secar mis lágrimas al ver que ella venía hacia mí; Bella, ensimismada en sus recuerdo, ni se dio cuenta de ello…

- Papi mia ¿penio? - me preguntó. Un sollozo ahogado brotó de mis labios cuando mis ojos enfocaron a mi pequeña, tan dulce, tan hermosa, con ese cabello largo y ondulado como la madre pero con el mismo color cobrizo que el mío, que al darle los rayos del sol parecían de oro; su piel cremosa tan blanca como su mamá pero con sus mejillas sonrosadas, al igual que sus labios, pero lo más hermoso, esos grandes ojos tan verde cómo los míos… mi ángel, mi precioso ángel.

- Tú jamás fuiste un monstruo, fuiste un milagro - susurré llevando mi mano a su mejilla y acariciándola mientras mis ojos contenían miles de lagrimas…

- Papi…penio…¿si? - volvió a preguntarme con esa risueña vocecita y una radiante sonrisa, ajena completamente al estado en el que nos encontrábamos nosotros. Yo mismo le sonreí y asentí; y en seguida mi pequeña se acercó a mí y comenzó a revolver mi cabello mientras balbuceaba palabras incomprensible para mí, por lo que la dejé hacer mientras volvía a concentrarme en Bella, que también ajena a nosotros, seguía recordando en voz alta…

- Recuerdo cuando tuve mi primer antojo… - Suspiré aliviado al oírla, ahora su tono era más divertido, como si se sintiera feliz recordando eso -, de pronto en la noche, me entraron unas horribles ganas de comer mermelada de melocotón… y fue frustrante porque era de la única que no tenía en casa - siguió diciendo negando con la cabeza pero esbozando una sonrisa. Cuánto hubiese dado por haber estado ahí y haber salido a buscarle su mermelada…

- ¿Y qué hiciste ?- conseguí preguntar a penas con un hilo de voz. Vi que mi pequeña se agachaba cogía algo y luego seguía peinándome.

- Nada - contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Me quedé con las ganas y al día siguiente me abastecí de todas las clases de mermeladas posible - dijo divertida…

Yo sonreí, tristemente, pero sonreí.

- Lo más duro fue cuando me puse de parto; estaba sola, y me asusté mucho- continuó contando-. Helen y Tom habían salido esa noche a cenar. Los dolores comenzaron a ser más frecuentes e intensos, sabía que algo no iba bien, se suponía que era primeriza y eso haría el parto más lento, pero las contracciones comenzaron a sucederse en cuestión de minutos. Y dolían, dolían mucho. A penas alcancé a tomar la bolsa que tenía preparada desde los ocho meses y con dificultad llegué hasta la calle. Por suerte un taxista pasó y me llevó al hospital. Tuve un parto rápido, dos horas más tarde mi pequeña Sarah estuvo en mis brazos. Fue muy duro, no tuve a nadie en quien agarrarme, ni que me animara a empujar una vez más… solo éramos nosotras. Y así debía de ser siempre…

Volví a apretar mi agarre, durante todo su relato mi corazón latió frenético, podía sentir el temor que hubiese atravesado mi cuerpo de verme en esa situación…

- Lo siento Bella, siento no haber estado ahí, contigo - dije cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome verdaderamente un miserable..

- No Edward - dijo ella y súbitamente se giró para encararme -…tu no…- pero de nuevo se calló y de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en mi cabello - Oh dios mío - musitó llevándose la mano a la boca…

- ¿Qué? - pregunté ansioso al ver su expresión..

- Oh Dios mío, Sarah - volvió a decir. Lentamente me giré y me fije que mi niña tenia hojas del árbol en la mano… inmediatamente me llevé la mano a la cabeza y fue cuando descubrí que me había estado colocando hojas sobre el pelo..

-¡ Mia mami papi apooooo!- gritó mi hija de lo más entusiasmada e inmediatamente Bella comenzó a reír.

- Dios, no puedo dejar perder esto…- dijo riéndose buscando en su bolso el móvil..

- ¿Qué?…¡no! - le grité cuando vi su intención pero en seguida sonó el ruido del disparo de la cámara del móvil -No Bella ahh… debo estar echo un payaso.

-¡Papi apooo, papi apooo! - gritaba mi pequeña dando saltitos y palmadas. Bella reía mirando la foto y Sarah se acercó tratando de ver.. - A ve mami… a ve…- le decía tirando del móvil. Yo comencé a sacudir la cabeza y todas las hojas salieron disparada para diversión de mi chicas que siguieron haciendo fotos…

- Con que os lo estáis pasando bien a mi costa , ¿eh? - les pregunté amenazadoramente y salte sobre ellas. La dos gritaron y comenzaron a reír mientras yo comenzaba a hacerles cosquillas y arrebatándole el móvil comencé a tirarles fotos a ellas..mientras reían por mis cosquillas…

Luego la sesión de fotos continuó, esta vez, incluyéndome en ella. Los tres tirado sobre la manta, otra con mi peque intentando trepar por mi espalda y la última yo sujetando a Bella sobre mi pecho y ella a su a vez a mi pequeña. Eran nuestras primeras fotos juntos…

- Vaya, que bonita estampa - escuchamos de pronto detrás nuestra. Ese tono de voz me alarmó enseguida y en segundos me giré para enfrentarlo - Ya sabía yo que era un hecho - dijo con cara de reproche mirando a Bella. Ella que también se había vuelto mordió su labio en un acto nervioso..

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. ¡Nooooo!, no puede ser, otra vez no...¿pero quién le dejó la puerta abierta al chucho? , ¡joder! ¬¬, nada... habrá que esperar a ver que es lo que pasa. Con lo bien que se lo estaban pasando por último...

En fin espero que, a pesar del final ¬¬, os haya gustado; ya me lo hareís saber. Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Andy'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis;**Kat;**Lurix;**BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; claudi17 **y a Ginegine**. **

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.¡ Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia...¡Que leches! no solo quiero daros la bienvenida, estoy realmente contenta de volver a veros chicas...Meli, Ambarnena, annabolena, Ela, Claudi y Gine, no sabéis lo que significa para mí que también me apoyéis en esta nueva historia. Mil gracias mis niñas...

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, espero no defraudaros..

Y ahora si preciosidades, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques y a mis seudoreques.

Feliz fin de semana a todas, nos leemos el domingo...y os prometo que os va a encantar...¿creo?...(saraes silba disimuladamente )

-Psss - Noe sisea por detrás de saraes - que si...que si os va a encantar - gesticula con los ojos haciendo chispita...

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	18. Chapter 18 Afianzando posiciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas lindas, hoy paso corriendo que mañana tengo el día completito , con cumple y todo así que, aquí os dejo el capi. ¡ojo! aunque no lo parezca, se necesitará el kit, sobretodo el abanico porque va a subir bastante la temperatura. Espero que lo disfruteis. **

**Por cierto, para a quien le interese, en mi perfil colgaré dos imágenes de nuestra familia feliz... espero que os gusten.**

**Ahora sí, me callo ****...¡qué lo disfrutéis!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capitulo XVIII.

- Jake…- su nombre salió en un susurro ahogado de sus labios; podía sentir la incomodidad que esto le producía.

-¡Hola Deyyy! - gritó de pronto mi pequeña y se levantó para ir donde él - Mia Dey amo ache poto, amo - le decía tirando de su mano. Jake ni se inmutó. Con aprensión miré a mi pequeña que trataba de hacerlo caminar, incluso Bella lo miraba aprensivamente, pero Jake seguía sin dar un paso.

- No gordita, ahí yo sobro - dijo mirando hacia Bella y a mí con desprecio. Ni una sola vez se dignó a mirar a mi pequeña. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? ¿a caso no retenía un sentimiento al menos de afecto hacía mi hija?

- No poqué, amo..- Insistía mi pequeña - amo ache poto con papi - dijo tirando de él una vez más..

-¡No Sarah! - dijo con un tono más fuerte sacudiendo su mano. Mi pequeña se asustó y me miró acongojada, enseguida la cogí y vi como ella se esforzaba por no llorar, aunque le estaba costando mucho.

- Bella, por favor, coge a la niña y espérame en el coche - Le susurré sin dejar de mirar a Jake, que al ver la reacción de la niña, pareció sentirse mal.

- Perdona gordita, yo…no quise - intentó decir estirando los brazos hacía mi pequeña, ella inmediatamente se volvió y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

- Ni la toques - le dije entre dientes atravesándolo con la mirada. Bella, que permanecía a mi lado, estaba como en shock -. Bella… - volví a llamarla entre dientes -…coge a Sarah y espérame en el coche - le pedí una vez más..

- No, no…- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Jake - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le preguntó con los ojos humedecidos, tú ….¿cómo le has podido hacer eso? - esta vez se notaba el dolor en sus palabras.

Jake sonrió irónicamente mirándola a ella... - Eres una …- pero midió las palabras. Podía sentir como mis venas ardían y de nuevo traté de hacer que Bella cogiera en brazos a Sarah, pero ella seguía como si no nos viese.. - ¿Qué quieres Bella, qué me siente con vosotros y comparta una sesión de fotos familiares ? - le dijo con desprecio - Ya veo que Sarah ha resultado tan fácil como tú - dijo despectivamente al ver como mi pequeña se acurrucaba en mis brazos..

- Maldito… -murmuré conteniendo mi rabia - Bella... - le dije esta vez con más dureza en la voz, ante mi tono, volteó su mirada hacía mí -, coge inmediatamente a Sarah y espérame en el coche… y no te lo estoy pidiendo -le dije claramente molesto por su reticencia. Ella, mirándome asombrada y mordiéndose el labio en inconformidad, tomó a Sarah en brazos pero se mantuvo a mi lado..

- No pienso irme, no os dejaré solos - me desafió.

- ¡Coge ahora mismo a mi hija y sácala de aquí! - esta vez mi voz fue totalmente impositiva y amenazante; no iba a permitir que mi hija resultara herida o simplemente que tuviera que presenciar esa escena tan desagradable.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par ante mi orden, después de un momento mirándome sorprendida, me obedeció, tomó el juego de llaves que tenía en mi mano y se alejó de nosotros con mi pequeña.

Jake sonrió sarcásticamente lo que me hizo mirarlo. -¿A caso crees que puedo hacerle daño a Sarah? -me preguntó con sus ojos clavado en los mío.

- No lo creo, ya se lo has hecho, estúpido - le dije apretando mis puños cerca de mis piernas…

El miró apenado hacia donde Bella desaparecía con mi hija. Yo mismo miré hacia ella y en ese preciso instante, Bella volteó la cara. Había tanto dolor, tanto reproche en su mirada que mi corazón se encogió. Se que había sido duro, pero estaba harto, sabia que ella intentaría arreglar las cosas con amabilidad, porque ella no era capaz de ver lo malo en las persona; así era ella, pero yo no. Y no iba a permitir, ni que siguiera asustando a mi hija, y mucho menos, que la insultara a ella…

- ¿Por qué tuviste que volver ? - me reprochó de pronto Jacob. Mi mirada fue de nuevo a él para ver como me miraba con odio - Ella estaba bien conmigo, ¿por qué no nos dejaste en paz?

- Porque ella nunca fue tuya - le contesté con rabia - porque tanto ella como mi hija, son mi familia - le seguí diciendo apretando los dientes, intentando calmarme cuando vi que varias personas se nos quedaban mirando.

- Yo la hubiese hecho feliz, yo habría cuidado de ellas.

- No te correspondía a ti hacerla feliz, Jacob, y en todo caso…¿cuánto más hubieses estado dispuesto a esperar para que Bella te amase? Tú sabes que ella jamás lo habría hecho, no eres tonto - le dije encarándolo directamente-. Sé como te sientes ahora mismo, sé que querrías arrancarme la cabeza por apartarte de ellas, porque es justamente lo que yo quería hacerte a ti antes. Pero aún así, sé que tú jamás las harías tan felices como yo lo haría, porque como yo las amo, tú jamás conseguirás amarlas..

- Eso tú no lo sabes - casi me escupió.

- Sólo has de ver como has tratado a mi hija… ella es mía Jacob y ahora que lo sabes, mira como la has despreciado..

- Yo…

- No Jacob, no quieras excusarte ahora, puede que sientas cariño por ella, como cualquiera puede sentirlo por mi ángel, pero tú jamás la amarías de la manera incondicional con la que yo la amo. Ella es parte de mí, es carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre. Aunque te pese. Por eso espero que sepas apartarte, ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. Bella es mi mujer y Sarah mi hija, apártate de mi familia Jacob, esta vez no voy a permitirte dar un paso más hacia ellas…

- Tu no puedes…

- No quiero terminar en pelea Jacob, de hombre a hombre, reconoce que has perdido, y apártate.

- Seguiré luchando..

- ¿Realmente crees qué tienes por qué luchar? - le pregunté mirándolo con dureza- Yo siempre fui su elegido Jacob, y lo sabes; no merece la pena que la sigas torturando.

- Yo…

- Deja las cosas tal y como están; si aún la quieres aunque sea un poco, deja las cosas como están; no les hagas más daño. Sé que Bella te quiere, aunque no de la manera en la que tú la quieres; no hagas que te odie Jacob, no querrás eso, te lo aseguro…- mi voz se suavizó y él pareció entender mi mensaje..

- Yo también la amo, Edward - me dijo con voz derrotada.

Por un momento lo compadecí, entendía como se sentía, nadie mejor que yo podía entenderlo. Lo que sentí cuando vi que ella estaba con él no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero yo no tenía la culpa de eso. Bella había sido para mí como yo para ella desde el mismo momento en el que la vi por primera vez…

- No te voy a mentir Jacob, no me gustas, ni siquiera te quiero cerca de ellas, pero te entiendo. Sé como te sientes. Por eso te pido que, por favor, la dejes tranquila. Se sincero Jacob, ¿alguna ves la has visto así contigo? - vi como fruncía el labio y apretaba más los puños… - No, ya lo imaginaba - me contesté a mi mismo viendo su reacción - Lo siento, siento que hayamos llegado a esto, pero ahora te pido que no entorpezcas más. Sólo conseguirás hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

- Es fácil decirlo para ti, pero tú no has dejado de insistir - me reprochó.

- Porque sabía que ella me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella. Y porque ahora, además, tengo alguien más por quién luchar. Mi hija es el mayor regalo que me ha dado Dios, Jacob, y no pienso apartarme de ella, jamás…

El se quedó por unos minutos mirándome, podía notar su lucha interna. Pero poco a poco sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba y su mirada pasaba de ser dura y desafiante a triste.

- Supongo que yo perdí - dijo sin llegar a mirarme. Yo le miré con alivio y me permití relajarme también -. Ahora ni siquiera me perdonará - dijo aún más triste.

- Será cuestión de tiempo… - le dije tratando al menos de compadecerle. El esbozó una triste sonrisa y de nuevo miró hacía el camino por donde hacía ya diez minutos que mi mujer y mi hija habían desaparecido. Una risa irónica brotó espontanea de su boca. Yo fruncí el entrecejo al verlo…

- Sabes lo único que me consuela en estos momentos - dijo mirándome de nuevo, incluso podía notar algo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Lo miré sin llegar a entenderle -. Que ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a ella - volvió a sonreír esta vez con más amplitud - Te aseguro que querrás no haberla hablado así antes - siguió diciendo pero su sonrisa fue disminuyendo - Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya - dijo más serio-. Y aunque me odio por decir esto -sus ojos se clavaron en los míos casi con rabia -, es cierto, jamás la había visto tan feliz - una vez más su mirada se suavizó, esbozó de nuevo una triste sonrisa y sin más comenzó a alejarse…

-¡Jacob! -le grité cuando comenzaba a alejarse -. Mira a tu alrededor, te aseguro que hay alguien a quien podrías hacer feliz - El frunció el entrecejo y yo sólo me encogí de hombros, él hizo un gesto con la mano como que pasaba de mí y eso me hizo sonreír.

Miré hacia el suelo y vi la manta con todo lo que habíamos dejado en ella. Comencé a recogerlo todo y cuando ya todo estaba guardado hice el camino hacia el coche. En algo tenía que darle la razón a Jacob, ni siquiera había llegado al coche y ya me arrepentía de haberla hablado así; pero en esta ocasión no me iba a rebajar, no iba a permitir que él siguiera haciéndoles daño, porque eso es lo que les estaba haciendo, aunque no las tocara. Bella tendría que admitirlo, fuese como fuese…

Intenté no enfocar a Bella a través del cristal, desde lejos pude ver que estaba excesivamente seria, pensativa y furiosa. Ya me imaginaba a lo que me tendría que enfrentar. Llegué al maletero y descargué todo en él. Escuchaba a mi pequeña parlotear pero Bella permanecía en silencio. Entré en el coche y clavé la mirada en ella. Ni siquiera se volvió, su vista se mantuvo al frente.

-Papi ¿y Deyyy? - preguntó mi pequeña y en Bella puede ver como su ceño se fruncía. Una y otra vez se mordía el labio pero su vista se mantuvo al frente, lo que me provocaba una angustiosa sensación de malestar en la boca del estomago - ¿Deyyy no quiede mi? - volvió a preguntar y en esta ocasión vi como de los ojos de Bella se escapaba una lágrima.

- No mi amor, claro que te quiere - le dije volviéndome hacia ella -El me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere mucho - le susurré. Mi pequeña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y estirando mi mano acaricié su carita - aunque yo te quiero mil veces más - le aseguré y ahí su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

Volví a girarme en mi asiento y de nuevo miré a Bella. Ella seguía sin enfrentar mi mirada.

- Aún es temprano, ¿te apetece tomarte algo en…

-¡No! - dijo cortándome - llévame a casa - Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Tomé aire y sintiendo algo de molestia por su actitud, arranqué y conduje hasta llegar a la casa.

Bella no tardó en abrir su puerta y dirigirse a la puerta de Sarah, la desató y anduvo con ella hasta llegar a la casa.

Yo la miré aún desde mi asiento en el coche. Ni siquiera me molesté en levantarme. Sabía que de nada serviría tratar de hablar con ella ahora, estaba molesta, no cabía duda, y puede que la manera en la que le impuse que se fuera no fuera la correcta; pero ese era yo, no podía intentar mostrarme de otra manera.

Eché la cabeza hacia tras cerrando los ojos. Por unos minutos traté de relajarme. Me sentía mal y me sentía triste a la vez. De nuevo otra vez la frialdad entre nosotros. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas y finalmente salí del vehículo. Saqué las cosas de mi hija del maletero y entré en la casa. Podía oír como Bella hablaba con Sarah en la parte de arriba. Con un pellizco en el corazón subí hasta donde estaban ellas y me dejé caer del marco de la puerta.

- Eres preciosa, y esto que tienes aquí, me lo voy a comer enterito - Oí que le decía a Sarah mientras terminaba de cambiarla; mi pequeña reía risueña mientras Bella simulaba morder su tripita y sus bracitos.

Carraspeé para hacerme notar y enseguida Bella se tensó.

- Ya he dejado las cosas de Sarah en la cocina - dije a penas en un murmullo.

- Bien - contestó escuetamente. Mi estomago se contrajo al oír esa respuesta tan seca.

- Papi ven - dijo entonces mi pequeña y fue cuándo me atreví a acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Me acerqué a ellas provocando que mi brazo rozara el de Bella, ella se retiró inmediatamente, lo que me entristeció.

- Aquí estoy mi amor - le susurré a mi pequeña acercándome y besando su frente..

- Yo voy a prepara su cena… ¿puedes bajarla tú luego? - me dijo con el mismo tono seco y sin apenas darme opción me dejó allí, con mi hija, solos…

Me quedé mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido y luego volví la mirada a mi hija… ella sonreía. La senté sobre el cambiador y comencé a jugar un ratito con ella. Trataba de ser cariñoso y divertido, aunque por dentro me sentía ansioso por como las cosas estaban entre Bella y yo…

Poco después bajé con Sarah en los brazos, Bella trajinaba en la cocina, podía sentir su molestia en la forma en la que tomaba las cosas.

- Mami, ambe - díjo mi pequeña caminando hasta las piernas de su madre y tirando de su pantalón.

- Ya Sarah, sólo unos minutos más - le contestó mirando hacía bajo y ofreciéndole un pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Ven Sarah! Te leo otro cuento mientras esperas a mamá - le sugerí y ofreciéndole mi mano la llevé hasta el salón, nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y comencé a leerle el cuento de los tres cerditos.

De vez en cuando mi mirada iba hacia la cocina, Bella seguía de espalda a mí, o caminaba seria, demasiado seria, llevando cosas sobre la mesa. No podía evitar que mi corazón se encogiese al notar su frialdad, su molestia, y su forma de ignorarme. ¿A caso se pensaba llevar a así todo el tiempo?

- ¡Vamos Sarah, ya está la cena! - dijo llegando hasta nosotros, y casi arrebatándome a la niña de mis brazos. Yo me quedé allí viendo como ella y mi hija desaparecía en la cocina. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Quería hablar con ella, decirle que no podía seguir así, que hablase conmigo; deseaba mil veces que me arrojase algo a la cabeza antes de seguir con esa actitud. Pero no podía hacerlo, no delante de mi hija y la tensión era ya demasiado espesa entre nosotros.

Me levanté del sofá y después de dejar el cuento en la estantería caminé pesadamente hacia la cocina. Bella le daba una especie de sopa de pescado a Sarah, ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse cuando mi hija, con una sonrisa radiante, volvió a llamarme. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo; puede que fuera paciente ante muchas cosas, pero no soportaba ver como me ignoraba sintiendo en todo momento lo molesta que estaba conmigo.

Me acerqué a la niña y le besé en la frente - Creo que será mejor que me vaya - dije mirando a Bella, pero ella seguía concentrada en meter otra cucharada en la boca de mi hija.

- Si, será lo mejor - fue lo único que contestó, en su voz noté cierto nerviosismo, aunque se esforzaba para sonar firme. Mi corazón se partió al oírla. Cerré los ojos a la vez que mis puños tratando de contener las ganas de tomarla por los brazos y encararla. Obligarla a chillarme si fuese necesario, pero no podia hacerlo y mucho menos con mi hija delante.

- Adiós - contesté igual de seco y besando una vez más la cabeza de mi hija, salí disparado de la casa de Bella.

He de admitir que su actitud me frustraba, era condenadamente terca y no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con algo así. Esta bien, tenía motivos para estar molesta, ¿pero ignorarme?, ¿martirizarme de esa manera?, no…no tenía derecho, y mucho menos por querer proteger a mi familia. Bella tenía que entender que no iba a ceder fácilmente en esto. Así era yo, por mis venas corría sangre, ¡maldita sea! No podía pedirme que me quedara impasible ante las cosas que le hacían daño, que nos hacían daño a los tres.

Con un cabreo cada vez mayor volví a meterme en el coche tras un portazo y salí a toda leches de allí. No me gustaba sentirme así, no me gustaba enfadarme con ella, sabia que esto también le hacía daño, pero ella también me lo hacía mí. Conduje a toda velocidad una vez cogí la carretera de las afuera de Forks. La velocidad ayudaba a calmar mi malestar, mi angustia. Media hora después llegué a uno de los pocos pub que había en el pueblo y sentándome en la barra, me pedí una cerveza.

Pocos minutos después sentí como alguien pasaba su mano por mi hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? - La voz de Jasper me sorprendió, giré mi cabeza y lo miré sobre mi hombro - Uff…no me digas, tu y Bella habéis discutido - afirmó sentándose en el asiento de al lado…

- Tyler, ponme otra a mí -le pidió al camarero. Yo le dí un sorbo más a mi cerveza hasta apurarla y pedí otra.

- Créeme Edward, no sé que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero el alcohol no será una solución - dijo cuando vio que casi apuro la otra cerveza del tirón…

Yo lo miré y no pude evitar sisear; a cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más frustrado. Ahora no sólo por el hecho de que Jake viniera a interrumpirnos cuando mejor estábamos, sino por el hecho de que Bella volviera a esa actitud fría y distante conmigo. ¡Dios!, habíamos avanzado tanto en estos últimos días, ¡por el amor de Dios, hasta la hice mía! Cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordar ese momento. Y ahora, de nuevo sentía que un océano se interponía entre nosotros…

- Ven, sentémonos en una mesa. Tyler, sírvenos otra ronda en la mesa y pon algo para picar - le pidió al camarero y haciéndome un gesto, me invitó a seguirle.

Yo apuré una vez más la cerveza y caminé sin muchas ganas hasta él que ya se acomodaba en el asiento.

- Vamos, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó dejándose caer del respaldo de la silla. Por un momento lo miré y en cierta manera me alegraba de que estuviera ahí, Jasper se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo.

- Estábamos en el parque, y Jacob apareció… - comencé a contarle. Inmediatamente él se incorporó con cierta preocupación -. No te preocupes, no pasó nada, bueno… al menos entre nosotros…

Ante su cara de duda comencé a relatarle lo ocurrido. El escuchaba atentamente, tomando de vez en cuando un sorbo de su propia cerveza.-…y desde entonces no me dirige la palabra. ¿No sé qué hacer ? - acabé diciéndole enterrando los dedos en mi pelo en señal de frustración.

El terminó su cerveza y volvió a incorporarse - Si algo se de las mujeres Edward, es que hay que dejarlas un tiempo para que se calmen, que piensen en frío, incluso que se desahoguen; te lo aseguro, soy experto en eso, recuerda que estoy casado con Alice - dijo divertidamente. Yo sonreí auque eso no aliviaba la angustia en mi pecho - ¿Pero si me pides mi opinión?, te diré que hiciste bien Edward, yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Y Bella lo sabe, ahora mismo ella sabe que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, sólo que…- se pausó y clavó los ojos en mí - ella no está acostumbrada a que nadie haga esas cosas por ella, siempre se ha valido sola, Edward, no creo que sea fácil para ella aceptar que hay alguien que vele por ella, incluso que le exija un comportamiento adecuado.

- De verdad crees que hice bien, quizás fui demasiado duro, pero…

- Hiciste bien, le has dejado claro tanto a él, como a ella, que ya no está sola y que tendrá que contar con eso a partir de ahora, y que eres ese hombre que ella necesita, alguien fuerte que es capaz de decir que no o exigir algo si lo considera oportuno. Ella tarde o temprano lo entenderá. No cedas ahí Edward, si lo haces, ella no respetará tus decisiones.

- Sabes Jasper, me alegro de conocerte, eres un gran amigo - le dije sinceramente.

-Yo también pienso igual-Dijo sonriéndome - Y ahora volvamos a casa. Ya ha pasado un tiempo razonable, es hora que arregles la cosas con tu mujer..- me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

- Espero que pueda hacerlo, no soportaría estar separado de nuevo de ella - le dije con pesar mientras nos acercábamos a la barra y pagamos la cuenta.

- Llámame la próxima vez que necesites tomarte algo, las penas en compañía se van antes - dijo una vez más con un tono divertido. Nos despedimos y con los ánimos renovados conduje de nuevo hasta la casa.

Permanecí por un tiempo dentro del coche. En la habitación de Sarah había un poco de luz, miré la hora , eran las nueve de la noche, sin duda mi pequeña ya estaría acostada. Me sentí mal por no haber estado para desearle buenas noches. Seguí mirando hacia la casa y vi luz en la cocina. Bella debería estar cenando o recogiendo la cocina. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas y salí del coche. Caminé con decisión hacia la casa de Bella, fuera como fuera, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.

Tuve intención de llamar pero recordé que mi pequeña dormía. Para asegurarme giré el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió. Tendría que recordar a Bella que se asegurará siempre de que la puerta estuviese cerrada, aunque en estos momentos a mí me venía de maravilla que no lo estuviese.

Caminé por el salón a oscuras hasta llegar a la cocina. Ella permanecía mirando hacia la ventana con una taza de café en la mano.

- Siento haberme ido así antes - dije de pronto lo que provocó que la taza se escurriese de sus manos y cayera sobre la encimera..

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, me has asustado -dijo con un tono molesto recogiendo el estropicio que había formado.

- Si te aseguraras de que la puerta está cerrada, no te habría sorprendido - le reproché.

- Ahora también me vas a reñir por eso - me dijo con reproche en su voz. De nuevo me dio la espalda.

Yo dejé escapar el aire, en estos momentos tenía claro que era como una niña pequeña revelándose. Quizás Jasper tenía razón y era hora de demostrarle que ya no era sólo ella haciendo y deshaciendo…

- Tal vez sea lo que necesites - le contesté con firmeza. Ella giró inmediatamente la cara y pude ver como su ceño se fruncía. Poco después siseó y volvió su atención a la encimera.

- ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en mi padre? - me desafió sin llegar a volverse - Porque te advierto que no es precisamente a lo que estoy acostumbrada…

Yo me llevé una mano al puente de mi nariz y lo masajeé. Estaba claro que iba a presentar batalla. Pero tenía que mantenerme firme.

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y me quedé justo detrás de ella, sin llegar a tocarla. Enseguida noté que se tensaba.- Créeme, ganas no me faltan de nalguearte - le dije con la voz notablemente ronca, notando como todo mi cuerpo vibraba con el simple hecho de sentirla tan cerca.

Ella no tardó en girarse y clavó su mirada en la mía de una manera desafiante - No te atreverías - me desafió. Los dos nos quedamos fijos el uno en el otro, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a ceder. Sus ojos refulgían de rabia. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y eso la hacía mucho más hermosa, endemoniadamente hermosa.

- Acaso crees que no sería capaz, Bella - le amenacé achicando los ojos. Ella pareció sorprenderse por mi contestación, hasta pude sentir como su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada -. Te aseguro que no me costaría nada, absolutamente nada, ponerte sobre mis piernas y hacerte ver que no puedes ignorarme como tratabas de hacerlo en el parque - le dije esta vez con el reproche explícito.

- Ah…a..- balbuceó, seguramente sorprendida.

- La próxima vez espero que no tenga que recurrir a eso…- le reclamé sin dejar de mirarla. Ella seguía manteniendo su mirada fieramente en la mía, aunque su respiración cada vez era más pesada y su pecho se elevaba con más celeridad. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, quizás reprimiendo las ganas de decirme algo-. No soy un niño Bella, no puedes pedirme que me queda impasible cuando veo que asustan a mi hija e insultan a mi mujer - le dije sin apartar un ápice la mirada de la suya.

De pronto sus ojos dejaron de mirarme con rabia y recelo para comenzar a oscurecerse, lo que provocó que mi miembro vibrase ante su mirada de deseo….

- Si Bella, mi mujer, y como tal quiero que me respetes; si te pido que salgas de un lugar porque considero que te pueden hacer daño, espero que lo hagas y confíes en mí - le dije acortando la distancia que nos separaba - Ya no estás sola, ahora somos dos -le dije con firmeza.

- No pienso aceptar que me vuelvas a hablar de ese modo Edward, ni sueñes que voy a ser un mujercita, porque no lo soy -me dijo desafiante. He de reconocer que me gustaba así, peleona, eso lo hacia todo más excitante-. Y no soy tu mujer, por si no te has dado cuenta - siguió diciendo, pude ver como un brillo de suficiencia cruzó sus ojos…

- Para mí lo eres - le contesté y llevé una mano a su nuca enterrándola en el cabello - Desde el momento en que me has vuelto a aceptar te has convertido en mi mujer - y sin más estrellé mis labios sobre los suyos atrayéndola con fuerza.

Ella al principio se resistió, pero a los pocos segundo sus labios abarcaban los míos con la misma furia y necesidad con la que los míos abarcaban los suyos. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en entrar en acción y su mano no tardó en llegar a mi nuca mientras que yo afianzaba mi agarre por su cintura, pegándola completamente a mí.

Tampoco los gemidos que tanto amaba de ella tardaron en llegar; y sin poder evitarlo pasé mis manos por sus nalgas e hice que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura.- Mi mujer…- susurré con furia sobre sus labios mientras apartaba las cosas que había sobre la encimera y la sentaba, permaneciendo entre sus piernas.

De su boca pequeños gemidos brotaban para hacerme enloquecer más si cabía. No podía soportarlo, necesitaba hacerla mía, ahí, ahora. Sin dejar de besarla me deshice de su camisa y devoré sus pechos aún sobre la tela que los cubría - Completamente mía …- seguí susurrándole mientras llevaba mis manos a su espalda y me deshacía también de esa prenda que tanto me estorbaba para saciarme de sus hermosos pechos, que enseguida me recibieron con los pezones totalmente erguidos. No tardé en enredar mi lengua en ellos, pellizcándolos, adorándolos, amándolos como la amaba a ella por entera.

- Edward…- mi nombre se escapó de entre sus labios.

- Dilo Bella - le pedí dejando sus pechos y pasando mi lengua por su canalillo ascendiendo candentemente mientras la miraba. Ella echó su cabeza hacia tras ofreciéndome totalmente su cuello, el que no dudé en besar, lamer, morder…-. Dilo - volví a pedirle -, di que eres mi mujer.

Ella seguía sin decirlo, sólo gemía, su cuerpo se estremecía a cada caricia que le daba. Mi propio cuerpo se estremecía cuando mi sexo, totalmente erguido por ella, rozaba el suyo…

- Dilo…- volví a pedirle con los dientes apretados mientras llevaba mis manos a la liguilla de su pantalón y elevándola por la cintura me deshacía de él junto con su ropa interior, dejándola expuesta completamente delante de mí. Ella clavó su mirada enfebrecida en la mía y de un rápido movimiento me quitó la camisa dejándome con el pecho descubierto.

- Fóllame Edward - me pidió con tal carga de deseo en su voz y en sus ojos que mi sexo vibró solo de oírla.

- Dilo - volví a pedirle exigente mientras sentía que sus manos llegaban a mi pantalón y tras desabrocharlo y bajar la cremallera, me liberaba rodeándome con su cálida y pequeña mano, sintiendo como su dedo acariciaba mi glande llevándose con él una gota de excitación…

- Hazlo - me ordenó abrazándome con sus piernas, enseguida sus pliegues acogieron mi sexo. Cerré los ojos ante tanto placer, pero no ….no hasta oírla decir.

- Dilo - le ordené esta vez clavando mis ojos en ella, diciéndole sin palabra que no lo haría hasta oír que ella lo decía, aunque reventara…

Ella llevó sus manos a mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella con fuerza; sus labios, su legua, sus dientes mordían mis labios llevándome a la locura. Sus caderas se movían provocando una maravillosa y placentera fricción entre nosotros; podía oír el latido frenético de su corazón, tan frenético como el mío. Pero no iba a ceder. Esta guerra la iba a ganar yo…

- Dilo - le dije casi en un lamento por última vez sobre sus labios. Ella se contoneó una vez más, podía sentir como mi punta rozaba esa ardiente entrada enloqueciéndome… enloqueciéndola…

- Si… si… lo soy - dijo al fin y en el mismo momento que en mis labios apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción, me introduje en ella de una sola estocada; estaba tan húmeda que la más mínima presión me abrió las puertas de su templo llevándome en el acto al mismísimo paraíso -. Oh si…si….lo soy - decía enloquecida mientras yo embestía una y otra vez en ella..

- Si , lo eres mi amor, mi mujer, mía , solo mía - susurraba yo entre jadeos mientras sentía como todo mi cuerpo vibraba, como su cuerpo vibraba, como nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban al punto de ahogarnos, como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda tratando de resistir mis embistes.

- Oh Dios, Oh dios mío… si… - gemía ella una y otra vez mientras la hacía mía de una manera animal, salvaje, clavando mis dedos en sus nalgas contrarrestando mis embestidas, hundiéndome en ella hasta no poder más, llevándola a ese punto en el que todo explota, sintiendo en el acto como su carne me apresaba de la manera más ardiente; y mientras de sus labios brotaban los gemidos de placer más excitantes que jamás le había escuchado proferir, me dejé ir en ella totalmente ciego por el placer que estaba alcanzando; por como mi mujer se derretía entre mis brazos mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba tras el glorioso orgasmos que los dos acabábamos de alcanzar.

- Te amo - susurré con la respiración jadeante sobre su pecho cuando me dejé caer sobre ella-. No sabes cuánto te amo - volví a decirle…

- Yo también te amo - me respondió ella con la misma dificultad. Yo sonreí al oírla.

- Cásate conmigo - le pedí aún jadeante. De pronto lo vi claro, eso es lo que quería, quería convertirla en mi esposa, que ella no dudara nunca más lo que era, mi mujer…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Ay Dios, estoy en shock, ¿realmente le ha pedido que se case con él o me lo he imaginado? Este hombre acabará conmigo...(Noe/saraes al borde de la deshidratación de tanto babear, sin contar lo que ha subido de temperatura el ambiente...Dios santo)

Permitidme unos segundos a ver si me recupero...un...dos...tres... Si, ya, creo que ya...Ahora al lío... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿sorprendidas por la actuación de Jacob? ¿se esperaban que Edward fuera tan impositivo ? (baba) ¿y de qué Bella se enfadara, estaba justificado? sean objetivas,plis, que Eddie os nubla...ajajajjaja. Y por último y más importante...¿qué piensan? ¿Bella aceptará o directamente lo manda de una patada a Atlanta?.. Diviértanme con sus teorías, en serio, es una pasada la manera en la que cada una vive y visualiza la historia, sois las mejores...ajjajajaja Os animo a que leáis los rr de los capítulos, de verdad que os divertiréis y quién sabe, igual os da por conoceros...

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado; ya me lo hareís saber. Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis;**Kat;**Lurix;**BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl** y a Laura Katherine.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber.¡ Ah! y el hecho de que haya distinguido con negritas y normal, eso sólo para que os sea más fácil reconoceros, si quereis, no porque haga distinción.

Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

**ISelaCullen,** gracias por tu rr; como no tienes cuenta no puedo contestarte pero quiero que sepas que me han encantado las palabras que me dijiste. Y bueno, espero seguir dejandoos con ganas de más...esa es la idea..ajjajaja

**Yolanda,** ni que decir tiene que tu rr me ha encantado como siempre, tienes una manera de expresarte que no deja de emocionarme cada vez que te leo. Gracias preciosa.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas que se animan a salir del anonimato premitiéndome conoceros. Gracias preciosas.

Y ahora sí, os dejo. Un beso enorme a todas, especialmente a mis reques y a mis seudoreques. Por cierto London girl, ni te imaginas la ilusión que me hizo tu rr, y lo siento pero no pude evitar refregárselo a tu hermana...jajajajajjaja. No te vea la que te espera cuando regreses. Un beso grande y nos acordamos mucho de ti. ¬¬ Aunque te odiamos a muerte por la suerte que tuviste...joia..

Os deseo un feliz comienzo de semana a todas, ya saben, nos leemos el miércoles...y os prometo que os va a encantar...otra vez...ajajajjaja

Besitos.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	19. Chapter 19 ¿Quién la sigue la consigue?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Ufff! lo conseguí, ha sido toda una odisea, os lo aseguro, pero como ya es tardísimo mejor me callo y os dejo con el capi, que estoy segura estáis deseando leer...¿Será que dirá si o será que no? (movimiento de cejas) Espero que os guste. **

**Ahora sí, me callo ...¡qué lo disfrutéis!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo IXX.

"_- Cásate conmigo - le pedí. De pronto lo vi claro, eso es lo que quería, quería convertirla en mi esposa, que ella no dudara nunca más lo que era, mi mujer…"_

- ¡Qué! - exclamó ella llevando su mano a mi cabello y tirando de él para que girara mi cabeza y la mirara - ¡Estás loco! - casi me gritó mirándome aterrada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no nos amamos, no estamos bien juntos, no tenemos una hija? ¿por qué esperar más Bella? Cásate conmigo - volví a pedirle…

- ¡No! - volvió a gritar. De acuerdo, debería estar dolido, pero en realidad ver su cara de espanto me estaba resultando muy graciosa.

- Pero tú lo has dicho, eres mi mujer, ¿por qué no hacerlo oficialmente? - le pregunté.

- Me has coaccionado sexualmente - me contestó mordiéndose el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Puedo volver a coaccionarte - le amenacé sonriéndole pagadamente.

Ella rió divertida. Su mirada era tan brillante que dolía de hermosa que era. Sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, eran adorables y esa melodiosa risa; ¡Dios! claro que quería que fuera mi esposa…-. Estás loco, Edward, además dudo que tengas fuerzas para coaccionarme otra vez - se burló aunque en sus ojos apareció de nuevo una mirada deseosa…

- ¿Eso crees? - le contesté y apoyé mis brazos sobre la encimera tratando de mantenerme en pie. Realmente el poderoso orgasmo que había alcanzado minutos antes me había dejado sin fuerzas, pero por dios que trataría…

De pronto mis piernas me fallaron y tirando de ella caímos al suelo..

- ¡Edward! - gritó Bella entre risas cuando cayó sobre mí -. Dios, te vas a lastimar - dijo aún riéndose…

- Cásate conmigo - volví a pedirle llevando mis manos a su perfecto culo y apretando su nalga posicionándola de nuevo sobre mí - Conviértete en mi esposa. Cásate conmigo…

- Vas a necesitar más de una nalgada para que acceda a casarme con usted, Señor Cullen - me dijo burlona acortando totalmente la distancia que la separaba de mis labios besándome…- Te quiero, Edward -susurró sobre mis labios-, pero es pronto para eso, vayamos con calma -me pidió antes de besarme con ímpetu, llevando sus manos a mis cabellos y enterrándolas en el….

- No dejaré de insistí - susurré sobre sus labios - cada día, hasta que me digas que si - le avisé y ella sonrió sobre mis labios antes de profundizar de nuevo el beso.

Volví hacerla mía, sobre el suelo de la cocina, teniendo el inmenso placer de ver como todo su cuerpo se contoneaba sobre el mío, disfrutando de la vista de sus hermosos pechos rebotando ante cada embestida, viendo como una y otra vez se clavaba en mí, acogiéndome completamente, acariciando mi pecho con su hermoso cabello, provocándome mil emociones al ver como sus labios entre abiertos gemían por mí… Hasta que de nuevo tocamos el cielo, juntos, con los dedos entrelazados y besándonos como si fuera la última vez…

- Cásate conmigo - volví a pedirle con la voz temblorosa intentando recuperar mi respiración; ella de nuevo sonrió.

- No, no me casaré contigo….- me contestó y rozando de nuevo mis labios, se levantó -. Aún no - dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba tras recoger su ropa.

Yo reí a carcajada mientras ella reía subiendo la escalera. ¡Dios, cómo amaba a esa mujer! Y que se casaba, se casaba, aunque tuviera que pedirle que se casara conmigo a cada segundo de mi vida y lo hiciera solo porque me callase la boca…

Reí ante ese pensamiento mientras me levantaba y recogía mi propia ropa. Caminé lentamente, sintiendo como aún mis piernas flaqueaban y llegué a la habitación de Bella. Ella se estaba dando una ducha. Dejé la ropa sobre la cama y entré en el baño…

Enseguida una nube de vapor me envolvió, ni siquiera podía distinguir bien su cuerpo, casi a tientas llegué hasta la ducha y me introduje en ella..

-¡Edward! - gritó Bella al sentirme entrar - Invades mi espacio - me reprochó pero en su voz había un deje de diversión.

- Encima que miro por la economía - le contesté y me acerqué completamente a ella sintiendo en el acto el agua caliente caer sobre mí - ¡Ay Dios, que rico! - exclamé al sentir el calor del agua, abrí lo ojos y ví como ella me miraba con diversión - Ves, esta si es una más que placentera ducha - le dije acortando la distancia y besándola.

Era desde luego un verdadero placer tenerla entre mis brazos mientras sentía el agua correr sobre nosotros. Y si no fuera porque realmente no me quedaban fuerzas, la hubiese hecho mía una vez más, pero el día de hoy había sido demasiado intenso y hacer el amor con mi mujer ya dos veces era más de lo que mi cuerpo me permitía por hoy…

Bella no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que yo, incluso sentí como se dejaba caer de mi cuerpo cansada, relajándose mientras yo la acariciaba y los chorros golpeaban su espalda. Con delicadeza pasé la esponja por su cuerpo, masajeándola, podía oír pequeños gemidos de placer y me contentaba con eso. Ella me devolvió el favor lavándome a mí, también disfruté de sus caricias, del relajante y placentero masaje que dio a mis hombros, a mi cuello, a mi espalda.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? - le pregunté a media voz con los ojos cerrados mientras ella seguía masajeando mis hombros y el agua seguía corriendo sobre mí.

- No creí que tuvieras que preguntarlo - me contestó y eso me hizo girar y llevar mis manos a su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

- No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, prefiero darte siempre la opción a elegir - le confesé llegando a sus labios y besándola, con delicadeza, estrechándola entre mis brazos, sintiéndola por completo contra mi piel…

- Quiero que te quedes Edward, cada noche - me confesó ella y yo la estreché más aún.

Poco después salimos de la ducha, me coloqué el pijama que había olvidado la vez anterior y junto con Bella fuimos a ver a nuestra princesa antes de meternos a la cama. Ella dormía placidamente, como un angelito. Bella se aseguró de que estaba bien arropada y luego nos dirigimos a la habitación.

- Edward, no has cenado, ¿tienes hambre? - me preguntó con una mirada de culpa antes de entrar a la habitación.

- No, no te preocupes, tomé algo con Jasper. No tengo hambre -. Le aseguré.

- ¿Con Jasper? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio mientras llegaba a su lado de la cama y se acomodaba en ella. Yo la imité y la atraje sobre mi una vez estuve acomodado.

- Fui a tomar algo cuando salí de aquí y me encontré con él - Ella permaneció en silencio, su mano acariciaba distraídamente mi pecho mientras yo, acariciando su espalda, besé el tope de su cabeza-. Siento haberte hablado así , Bella. Pero… no podía dejar que él os siguiera haciendo daño -me disculpé.

- Lo sé - dijo apenas con un hilo de voz - yo… también lo siento - se disculpó. Sentí como se estrechaba más a mi cuerpo y yo volví a besar sus cabellos - ¿Qué pasó, Edward?, estuve todo el tiempo preocupada pensando que te podía hacer daño…

- Sólo le dije que aceptara tu decisión Bella, que te dejara tranquila, que nos dejara tranquilos a los tres.

- Y él …¿se lo tomó bien? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- Bella, él es consciente de que tú no lo amabas, eso no quita que lo intentara, pero no es tonto - Ella volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el mío a modo de abrazo; yo sonreí y volví a besar sus cabellos -. El sabía que había perdido, pero es bueno que habláramos, que se diera cuenta de que mis intenciones contigo son buenas Bella, ahora sabe que no estás sola y que yo estaría dispuesto a todo por cuidar y proteger a mi familia - De nuevo sentí que me abrazaba.

- Te quiero - susurró sobre mi pecho antes de girar la cara para mirarme-. Te quiero mucho - volvió a decir y estirando el cuello presionó sus labios con los míos …

-Cásate conmigo - volví a pedirle sobre sus labios. De nuevo una risa se escapó sobre los mío…

- No…no me casaré - me volvió a contestar - y vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar por la mañana y está la fiesta de Alice..

- Bella… - la llamé cuando ella volvió a acomodarse sobre mi pecho -, ¿puedo traer algo de ropa para acá?, no es agradable andar siempre con la ropa del día anterior - le susurré y oí como ella reía sobre mi pecho.

- Si Edward, hazlo, te haré un hueco en mi armario…- dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura y apretujándose contra mí…

- Sólo será hasta que termine de arreglar la casa, luego las dos os mudaréis conmigo - le dije y de nuevo su cara se despegó de mi pecho para enfrentar mi mirada…

- Edward…

- No…sin discusión, no quiero volver a separarme de ti, y es una tontería pagar el alquiler de esta casa teniendo la otra, que además es más grande - le dije mientras acortaba la distancia hasta sus labios-. Hasta que te cases conmigo, al menos, vivirás conmigo - le dije sonriente y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Eres un cansino - susurró.

- Si, pero soy tu cansino preferido, ¿a que sí? - le dije pellizcando su precioso trasero..

- ¡Auhh! - se quejó -, no me pellizques. Eres mi tormento preferido - dijo con diversión acomodándose de nuevo sobre mi pecho.

- Te quiero, Bella, duerme tranquila - le susurré y ajustando bien mi mano a su cintura, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño.

.

.

Una noche más dormí como un bendito. Me sentía tan descansado y despejado que a la siete de la mañana y tras escuchar sonidos provenientes de la habitación de mi hija, me desperté. Al abrir los ojos tuve la hermosa visión de mi princesa dormida a mi lado. Su pelo enmarañado, sus largas pestañas enmarcando su parpados, un rosado rubor en las mejillas y una leve sonrisa en sus labios entreabierto; ¿qué estaría soñando para que su expresión fuera tan dulce?, deseé ser yo el protagonista de su sueño. Sonreí por todo lo que esta pequeña salvajita provocaba en mí. Su respiración pausada demostraba que dormía aún y yo no pude evitar quedarme embobado mirándola, apreciando cada pequita, cada sombra, cada curva que dibujaba su perfecta y pequeña silueta. Esa que me volvía loco. ¡Dios! Haría lo que fuera porque esta imagen fuera la que tuviera todo los días…

De nuevo unos sonidos ahogados llegaron de la habitación de al lado. Sonreí al darme cuenta que debía de ser mi ratona y si ya me sentía dichoso de tener a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa, más aún me sentí al pensar en la preciosura que me esperaba en la otra habitación.

Acorté la distancia que me separaba de Bella y suavemente dejé un cálido beso en su frente, ella se removió y profirió un gemido de satisfacción antes de acurrucarse de nuevo y volver a respirar pausadamente… De nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y mi corazón pareció saltarse un latido. ¡Cómo la amaba!

Salí de la cama y descalzo caminé hasta llegar a la habitación de Sarah y allí, sentada en la cuna, con los cabellos tan enmarañado o más que la madre, mordiendo rabiosamente el chupete y tratando de tapar con la manta a una muñequita que Bella le tenía en su cunita, estaba mi princesa.

- ¡Hey! Buenos días, mi amor - le dije llegando hasta ella. En el acto los ojos vivaces y despierto de mi pequeña se clavaron en mí y su sonrisa se ensanchó haciéndome brincar el corazón de felicidad.

- ¡Paupiiiii! - me gritó aún con el chupete en la boca. No pude evitar sonreír mientras le abría mis brazos y ella no tardaba en acurrucarse en ellos.

Abracé a mi pequeña con dulzura, mi corazón explotaba de felicidad cada vez que la tenía entre mis brazos. Era increíble todo lo que esta pequeñaja hacía conmigo, había llenado mi vida de color, de sonrisas y no podía ya imaginarme un día sin ella… sin ellas… De pronto una idea pasó por mi cabeza..

- Ven acá renacuaja, miremos ese pañal y tengamos una conversación seria padre e hija - le dije mientras me dirigía a su cambiador.

- ¿onción? - preguntó aún con el chupete, cuando la dejé apoyada y comencé a quitarle el pijamita para cambiarla…

Ella me miraba sonriente mientras seguía mordiendo casi con ansiedad el chupete.

- Vamos Sarah, ¿me das tu chupete? - le pregunté y de nuevo ella dejó de chuparlo para quedarse mirándome seriamente, hasta que una vez más se lo quitó y me lo entregó de lo más tranquila… Yo le sonreí y le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla lo que la hizo reír a carcajada.

Una vez que la hube cambiado la senté sobre el cambiador y miré sus hermosos y vivaces ojos.

- A ver Sarah, ¿harías una cosa por papá? - Mi pequeña, ante mi mirada interrogativa, inclinó la cabeza como diciendo " y este que quiere" lo que me hizo sonreír con diversión… - ¿Tú quieres que mamá y papá se casen? - le pregunté. De nuevo mi pequeña me miraba como si le estuviese hablando en chino, definitivamente estaba loco, me dije a mi mismo viendo la cara de pocker de mi hija.

- ¿aten? ¿que e aten? - me preguntó y no la culpaba, pobre, menudo padre le había tocado…

- Pues…es cuando mamá y papá celebran que se quieren y mamá se pone un vestido muy lindo blanco, como una princesa ..

-¿Mamí pinchecha? - preguntó con un brillo en la mirada..

- Si, una princesa y así mamá y papá siempre están juntos.

- ¿y io no? - preguntó con tristeza…

- Claro - le contesté abrazándola - Mamá , papá y tú, los tres siempre juntos…¿quieres? Además, tú te pondrías otro precioso vestido de princesa y le lanzarías pétalos a mami ¿quieres?

- ¡Chiiiiii! ¡Yo pinchechaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo aten…chiiiiiii! - gritaba y yo le hacía señas para que no gritase mientras me reía por su entusiasmo. No estaba seguro de que supiera muy bien lo que significaba, pero me sentía feliz igual.

- Bien , entonces repite conmigo - le dije mientras ella me miraba - cuando veas a mamá le dices: "Mamá cásate con papi" - tuve que morderme el labio solo de imaginar la cara que pondría Bella… - A ver Sarah repite, "Mamá cásate con papi".

- ate a papi - dijo ella sonriente… volví a morderme los labios para reprimir la sonrisa..

- Bien…pero di: Mamá..

- Mamá

-Cásate… - le dije vocalizando exageradamente..

- atate - repitió ella y cada vez me costaba más reprimir la risa…

- Ca-sa- te - repite Sarah

- A-ta-teeeeee - dijo frunciendo su ceño…

- Otra vez, anda…pero escucha di: ca-sa-te

- A- cha- te- dijo con un tono más molesto. Ahí no puede más y la carcajada brotó sin poder evitarlo…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo….ahora dilo todo junto - le pedí - Mamá cásate con papi - Ella sonrió y me miró con diversión.

- Mamí achate con papi - dijo entusiasmada….

- ¡Muy bien!…¡eso es!….¡Achate..! - le repetí mientras le aplaudía - A ver otra vez - le pedí.

- Mami, achate con papi - dijo con más seguridad.

- ¡Oh perfecto! - seguía animándola - Otra vez, pero más fuerte…

- ¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii achateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee con papiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritó a todo pulmón y ella misma comenzó a tocar las palmas…

- Siiii, eso es mi amor, eres un sol - le dije cogiéndola en brazos y dando vueltas con ella… - dilo, princesa, dilo otra vez - volví a animarla y ella con una burbujeante risa comenzó a gritar una y otra vez :

- ¡Mamiii , achateeee con papi, achate con papiiiiiii, achate con papiiiiiiiiii!

Dios, me moría de ganas de ver la cara que pondría Bella cuando escuchara a nuestra

Pequeña.

-Perfecto, mi niña, pero ahora vamos a entrar en silencio, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando yo te deje en la cama… le gritas eso a mami, ¿lo harás? - le pregunté y ella seguía sonriendo.

- Chiiii, io achate papi…¿io ambie achate con papi? - me preguntó llevando sus manos a mi cara para que la mirase y de nuevo rompí en carcajada.

- Claro mi amor, tu también, tu , mamí y yo estaremos juntos siempre - le dije besando su mejilla ella no tardó en rodear mi cuello - Vamos, recuerda… silencio…

Ella me sonrió y se removió ansiosa en mis brazos. Yo sonreí y haciendo un gesto con mi dedo en mis labios le pedía silencio mientras entrábamos en la habitación. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios al ver como ella seguía placidamente dormida, y tan hermosa. Sarah se removió más ansiosa mientras me acercaba a la cama…

- Recuerda… cásate con papi - le recordé y la dejé a los pies de la cama. Ella no tardó en gatear por ella y cuando estaba a la altura de Bella comenzó a saltar en la cama…

- ¡Mami, mamiiiiii epita epieta !- comenzó a gritar, yo no pude aguantar la risa cuando Bella casi brincó de la cama del susto..

- Oh, Dios mío, Sarah - dijo ella con voz rasposa viendo como mi hija no dejaba de saltar en la cama….

- ¡Mamiiii mamiiii, achateeeee con papiiiiiiii! -comenzó a gritar de pronto..

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par sentada completamente en la cama mirando a mi hija como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza..

-¿ Ehhh? - preguntó llevando los brazos a mi hija tratando de frenarla…- ¿Sarah, qué dices? Y para por favor, me mareas - le riñó

- ¡No mami….achatee con papi….achateee con papi…!

De pronto la vista de Bella se fijó en mí y de nuevo en mi hija que mientras saltaba seguía gritando ¡achate con papi!

- No me lo puedo creer…¡túuuu! - me gritó señalándome con el dedo. Tuve que hacer uso de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad para no reírme a carcajada en su cara…- ¡Cómo has podido!¡Eres un manipulador!

- Yooo - dije fingiendo inocencia…-. ¿Yo que he hecho?

- ¡Achate con papi! ¡Achate con papi! - seguía gritando mi hija..

- Ay no, por dios - dijo Bella mientras se tumbaba en la cama bocabajo y enterraba su cara en la almohada..-. Eres de lo peor Edward - dijo pero su voz sonó amortiguada por la misma…

- ¿Yoooo, pero yo que he hecho? - volví a preguntar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándome a ella hasta posicionarme a su lado en la cama….

- ¿Utilizas a nuestra hija para que me convenza? Eres de lo peor - volvió a decir levantando la cabeza y mirándome fijamente. Yo no pude evitar sonreír y llevando mi mano a su nuca la atraje para estrellar mis labios en los suyos…

- No ves que hasta la niña quieres que te cases conmigo - le susurré con diversión sobre sus labios…

- Y tú no te cansas de oír que no… Ya Edward, deja de insistir, acabamos de empezar, estás completamente loco - dijo antes de besar de nuevo mis labios..

- Loco por ti - susurre profundizando más el beso hasta que nuestra pequeña decidió que ya era suficiente y trepando sobre nosotros comenzó a separar nuestras caras….

- Mi echooo, quelo mi echo - comenzó a decir y entre los dos la cogimos y comenzamos a comérnosla a besos oyendo su contagiosa risa.

Durante un buen rato estuvimos jugando los tres sobre la cama, y aunque Bella seguía negándose a mi súplica de que se casase conmigo, cosa que no iba ha dejar de hacer hasta que dijera sí, como que era un Cullen que se casaba conmigo, yo me sentía de lo más feliz.

- Vamos princesa, dejemos que mamá se arregle o llegará tarde al trabajo - dije cogiendo a Sarah - Tu arréglate, te prepararé el desayuno - le sugerí mientras le daba otro cálido beso en los labios.

- Eres un sol - me dijo devolviéndome el beso antes de meterse a la ducha.

Con Sarah llegué a la cocina y tras sentarla en su sillita comencé a preparar su biberón, el café y unas tostadas. De pronto otra idea pasó por mi cabeza. Mira que me estaba divirtiendo, definitivamente era un pesado de cuidado, pero… bien lo dice el refrán: " Quién la sigue la consigue" así que… tras serví el café con una espesa capa de crema me senté a esperar a Bella mientras me divertía con mi pequeña…

- ¡Oh café, que rico ! - entró diciendo Bella, enfundada en su uniforme, que tenía que admitir me gustaba y mucho.

- Ven siéntate, yo te lo serviré - le pedí atrayéndola hasta la mesa y separando una silla para que se sentase.

- ¡Mami! - gritó mi pequeña mirando a su madre risueña - ¿achaté con papi? - de nuevo tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme a carcajada… ¡Dios, había creado a un monstruo!

- Señor, no sabes lo que has hecho Edward, esta niña va estar diciendo eso hasta que encuentre algo nuevo que decir - me reprochó.

- Pues óyela, tampoco te esta pidiendo algo tan descabellado - le dije susurrando en su oído dejando delante de ella una taza con dos alianzas entrelazadas dibujadas en la crema del café -. Cásate conmigo - volví a pedirle mientras besaba candentemente su cuello.

- Dios mío, Edward- gimió - eres lo más pesado que he conocido en la vida. No te recordaba tan manipulador e insistente…- dijo casi en un gemido mientras disfrutaba de los besos que dejaba en su cuello. Miré sobre su hombro a mi pequeña que estaba distraída degustando el trozo de pan que le había dado.

- Dime que si, y dejaré de insistir - le sugerí mientras me atrevía a morder el cuello y pasar mi mano por su muslo.

- Oh Dios, deja de hacer eso, Sarah está delante - me riñó apartando mi mano de su muslo. No pude evitar sonreír sobre la piel de su cuello viendo el estado en el que la tenia-. Y no… no me casaré contigo. Ya deja de insistí - me ordenó - pregúntamelo dentro de un año a ver que tal - dijo sonriente mordiendo una tostada.

- Nop, lo haré una y otra vez hasta que me digas que si -le aseguré -, no esperaré un año para convertirte en mi esposa, te lo aseguro - tomé su mano y la besé. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- En serio, ¿no dejarás de insistir? - preguntó mientras yo ocupaba el asiento de al lado.

- Así es mi amor, hasta que no consiga que digas sí, no dejaré de insistí - le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y ella se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza…

- Te acabarás aburriendo, te lo aseguro, puedo llegar a ser muy terca -me avisó. Yo sonreí pagadamente y la miré con la cara inclinada.

- Te aseguro una cosa, cielo, no pasa de hoy que me digas que sí - Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par antes de achicarlo.

- Oh, Edward, nada hará que diga que sí hoy, te lo aseguro - me contestó muy segura esbozando una sonrisa…

- ¿Estás muy segura no? Ya veremos quien gana - le dije guiñándole un ojo antes de llevarme la tostada a la boca…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA. Ainss...no me dirán que no estaís así como empalagadas de tanta miel...si es que...este chico nos convertirá en diabeticas..ajajajajja. Pero como he disfrutado escribiendo este capi y aunque todas ahí deseando que le dijera que si, os juro que yo me reia solo de imaginar las caras de Bella...pobre, este Edward es todo un manipulador...jajajaja y la peque ni te cuento...menuda le ha caido a Bella..ajajaja y ahora la pregunta es: ¿Conseguirá que le diga que sí, o perderá él ? ( movimiento de cejas) jajaj.

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado; ya me lo hareís saber. Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis;**Kat;**Lurix;**BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;** maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **y a LiseHarnett.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber; y estoy realmente emocionada de ver que en cada capitulo nuevo, más chicas se unen a nosotras en esta historia. Aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas.

Y también estoy emocionada porque ya superamos los Ainss..sois realmente las más ilusión que yo ponga en la historia si no es por vuestro apoyo esto no tendría sentido.. gracias, sois vosotras las que haceís que las historias vibren.

**Naty,** gracias por tu rr; como no tienes cuenta no puedo contestarte pero quiero que sepas que me alegra que te esté gustando y que mi pequeña Sarah te tenga cautivada..ajaja gracias guapa

**Maria,** gracias por tu rr, tampoco he podido contestarte al no tener cuenta pero te aseguro que soy de tu mismo pensamiento...

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas que se animan a salir del anonimato premitiéndome conoceros. Gracias preciosas.

Y ahora sí, Chicas, el motivo de que no me haya podido extender en los rr es porque parte de la semana la he dedicado a escribir un Os para el concurso **Sintiendo la Navidad,** cuyo plazo de presentación finalizaba hoy mismo, asi que ha sido como una contrareloj, pero creo que ha quedado una linda historia.

Su titulo **"Un deseo en Navidad" ****sumario: **En ocasiones es posible llegar a sentirse solo aún cuando se está rodeado de gente que te quiere, aunque, también es posible encontrar, sin haber buscado, a la persona que cubra es vacío. EXB

Bueno, pues..me gustaría que os pasaráis por él, lo encontrareís en mi perfil. Este es mi regalo de navidad para todas vosotras, y aprovecho para desearon una muy Feliz Navidad junto a todos vuestros seres queridos. Puede que parezca un poco ñoña, pero esta es la segunda navidad que os deseo como autora y es muy lindo saberme rodeada de la mayoria de las chicas, que en un dia como hoy, me leíais en La chica del ricón. Gracias, sois de verdad lo mejor de todo esto. Espero que estas Navidades venga repleta de bendiciones para todas.

Y lamentablemente no puedo aseguraros que el domingo haya actualización ya que esos dias son para disfrutarlos con la familia, pero en cuanto me sea posible ahí estaré...espero que me comprendaís.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	20. Chapter 20 Definitivamente la consigue

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola preciosas! espero que hayan pasado una feliz Nochebuena y que hayan recibido todo lo que han pedido. Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir hasta ahora,pero imposible, apenas he tenido tiempo para estar frente al portátil. Así que, para compensaros, os dejo con el capi que es de los más largos.**

**Con vuestro permiso me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a todas mis Reques, estas amigas que me soportan cada noche con mis cosas, especialmente a la pequeña Andy y a mi querídisma Ana (Hay sorpresita dentro , (inserte risa malvada)) y muy muy especialmente, a mi adorada Vale, mi conejillo de Indias que lee cualquier cosa que escribo quedándose muchas veces, nos sólo intrigada por el final del capi, si no colgada a la mitad del mismo. Gracias mi niña, así formarás siempre parte de esta historia.**

**Y ahora sí. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XX.

Sentado ante mi portátil, mientras se imprimía el último informe de contabilidad que mi secretaría me había enviado para que lo revisar, no pude dejar de sonreír al recordar las caras que Bella ponía cada vez que insistía en lo de casarnos.

-Papi, sa doto.. - dijo de pronto mi pequeña sacándome de mi ensoñación mostrándome un lápiz de cera roto por la mitad.

Al ser sábado, Sarah no tenía que ir a la guardería y le pedí a Bella que me dejara la niña para estar con ella. Además a Leah le vendría bien para así tener tiempo de hacer sus cosas antes de la fiesta. Aunque tenía curiosidad por conocer a esta tal Valeria que se encargaría del cuidado de mi pequeña mientras nosotros estuviésemos en la fiesta…

" _- Y si Leah va a la fiesta ¿Quién se encargará de Sarah? - pregunté mientras terminábamos de desayunar._

_- Ah, no te preocupes, Vale, la prima de Leah, es la que se queda con ella siempre que Leah no puede. Te va a encantar, es un sol de niña. Y ella juega mucho con Sarah, de hecho, creo que a Sarah le gusta estar más con ella que con Leah - dijo en voz baja acercándose a mi oído._

_- ¿Y eso? - pregunté con curiosidad. Leah adoraba a Sarah no veía modo de que Sarah prefiriera a otra._

_- Pues porque Vale no la riñe, la deja comer chuches, se pone con ella horas a ver las películas de dibujos animados, corretean por toda la casa; es un torbellino, creo que es la única que consigue cansar a Sarah. De hecho, hasta un par de travesuras que hace Sarah, las ha adaptado de ella. Como pintarse. Recuerdo una vez que cuando llegamos las dos dormían en el sofá y ambas estaban pintadas como ….bueno… como ya te imaginas que mujeres - dijo divertida mirando para mi niña. _

_- ¿Y crees qué esa tal Vale es buena influencia para Sarah ?- dije bastante preocupado._

_- Tranquilo, aunque hagan travesura, Vale lo tiene todo controlado. Jamás hace nada que la pone en peligro, sólo juega a su altura y por eso Sarah la adora. Ya verás, ya verás la cara de Sarah cuando la vea llegar - Me dijo sonriendo._

_- Si tú lo dices…"_

_- _Vaya, si que se ha roto - dije cogiendo las dos mitades - pero mira, ahora en vez de tener un color azul, tienes dos - Ella se me quedó mirando y yo le hice varios dibujos en el folio que le había dejado para demostrárselo.

- Ohhh - dijo mi pequeña asombrada. No pude evitar sonreír por como algo tan simple la sorprendía tanto. Pero es que era lógico, mi pequeña apenas tenía año y medio y todo era un descubrimiento para ella…

Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente antes de quitarme los dos trozos y volviendo a la alfombra, continuó dibujando rayones que seguían siendo incomprensibles para mí, aunque ella insistía que era un pajarito, o un perrito o lo peor , una raya lisa para ella era la playa. Definitivamente la imaginación de los niños era insuperable.

Al verla entretenida de nuevo volví mi atención al informe. Ya mi padre me había comentado que estaba notando algunas irregularidades, y eso me preocupó un poco. Yo solía pedir informes todas las semanas a cada departamento, así me aseguraba que todos cumplían con sus deberes, pero reconozco que desde que había llegado a Forks me había relajado bastante y ahora llegaban las consecuencias.

Por suerte no era más que algunos apuntes, aunque algo no me olía bien , tendría que pedir a mi padre que pidiera informes más seguidos.

Media hora después y asombrado del silencio de mi pequeña, dejé de mirar el portátil y volví la vista en ella que estaba pintando sentada en la alfombra del salón.

Volví a sonreír al verla, era tan hermosa, y esos vivaces ojos a pesar de tener mi color eran tan parecidos a los de su madre, que no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. ¿ Por qué se resistía tanto Bella? Me pregunté un poco entristecido. Sabía que apenas habíamos comenzado, pero joder, cuantos años llevábamos perdidos. La quería junto a mí, y esos informes no presagiaban nada bueno, algo me decía que pronto me vería obligado a volver.

Inmediatamente un nudo se me formó en la garganta. Me levanté y caminé hacia mi pequeña que seguía afanada pintando sobre la alfombra.

- Mia papi, mia antos - dijo nada más oír que me aproximaba.

Miré hacia el lugar que me señalaba y pude ver que había roto todos sus lápices de colores. Tuve que morder mi labio para no reírme a carcajada, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de la risa. Esta chiquilla era un demonio. Cualquier cosa que descubría la hacía reaccionar y ya me imaginaba la cara que pondría Bella cuando viese que los veinticuatro lápices de colores se habían convertido en cuarenta y ocho y todo por mi genial idea.

- Ay Sarah, eres un diablillo - le dije sentándome a su lado.

- Mia papi inta, inta migo - me pidió entregándome una de sus ceras.

- Está bien renacuaja, pintemos un poquito - Y así, con pedacitos de cera esparcidos por toda la alfombra, le iba pintando todo lo que ella me iba pidiendo y exclamando alegremente cada vez que ella me mostraba sus rayones de según que cosas para ella…

Entre las pinturas, los juegos de cubos, y peinar a sus muñequitas, fue pasando la mayor parte de la mañana. Pero no por eso me olvidé de la amenaza de insistir, y aprovechando que los dos estábamos tirados en la alfombra nos hice una foto y se la envié a Bella con el texto de: " _achate con papi"_

La contestación no tardó en llegar:

" _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ya para , y deja de utilizar a mi hija; por cierto, me debes una caja de ceras. Te quiero"._

Sonreí ante su respuesta. Mi hija tiraba de mi mano para ver.

- Espera Sarah hagamos otra, pero ¿sabes poner cara de pena? - le pregunté.

Una vez más mi pequeña me miró como quién mira un cuadro de Picasso. Con la cabeza daleada tratando de entender lo que ve…

- Si así - le dije poniendo un puchero con mis labios. Sarah comenzó a reír y llevó sus manos a mi cara.

- Papi feo…papi feo - decía acariciando mi cara.

-Si pero hazlo tú , pon carita de pena - Ella seguía riendo mientras yo lo hacia. - Venga Sarah, inténtalo de nuevo - le pedí. Esta vez para mi asombro y diversión mi pequeña me imitó para acto seguido reír a carcajada. Yo la secundé antes de pedirle que la pusiera de nuevo, de hecho comenzamos a ponerla los dos. Una de las veces conseguí sacarnos una foto los dos con los pucheritos puesto. Y de nuevo le envié el mensaje a Bella.

"_Achate con papi . Te queremos"_

Una vez más su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

" _Sois unos monstruos, y no…no me casaré. Os amo_"

De nuevo sonreí ante su terquedad, aunque, no estaría bien que finalmente me dijera que si por el móvil, hasta ahí podía llegar la broma, dije para mí.

Desde que le había pedido que se casara conmigo no había dejado de pensar en que haría para convencer a semejante terca; el hecho de haberla retado sabía que había sido un error, pero como Edward Cullen que me llamaba, que conseguiría que esa mujer me dijera que sí, aunque tuviera que coaccionarla sexualmente de nuevo; mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer sólo de pensar en llevarla al límite y no traspasarlo hasta que finalmente me aceptara, aunque, iba a ser doloroso, muy doloroso mantener mi propia liberación a raya. De pronto llamaron a la puerta sacándome de mis pervertidos pensamientos. Me levanté y fue toda una sorpresa ver a Jasper tras ella.

-¡Qué pasa tío! ¿estás de niñera..?- dijo pasando hacia dentro. Yo sonreí y le seguí - ¡Hey, preciosura!, ¿qué tal se porta tu papi contigo?

- ¡Hola Daspe! Ben… mia, mia anto - le dijo señalándole todos los trozos de ceras.

- Vaya, que desastre, y así es como cuidas de tu hija, rompiéndole todos los lápices, porque..¿a qué ha sido tu papá? -le dijo con diversión..

- Nooo, papi no…Chara, io echo - le contestó ella orgullosa. Yo no podía dejar de reír al escucharla.

- Pues nada sigue… sigue con tu precioso …¿balón? - preguntó tentativamente. Una vez más reí al ver la cara de Jasper…

- No…Daspe, no, e un paito - le dijo tan tranquila y Jasper me miró buscando una traducción.

- Jasper por favor, mira que no ver que es un pajarito - me burlé y su rostro volvió hacia el dibujo de mi hija con una mueca de ..¿eh?

- Jo tío, ya me dirás como haces para comprenderla, cualquier día de estos me dice Alice que vamos a ser papás y yo no pillaré ninguna…- me dijo bastante serio. Yo rompí en carcajadas mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Te aseguro que cuesta lo suyo, pero acabas pillándole el punto - le contesté - ¿Una cerveza ? - le grité ya con la puerta del frigorífico abierta.

- Claro - me contestó él siguiéndome. Yo le di su cerveza y ambos nos sentamos en el salón a charlar mientras Sarah seguía a lo suyo sobre la alfombra. - ¿Y qué, no me lo vas a contar? - me dijo de pronto.

- ¿El qué? - le pregunté sin llegar a comprender

- ¿Es cierto qué le has pedido a Bella que se case contigo?- me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Yo me uní a la de él..

- Si, pero como es más terca que una mula, ahí andamos, aunque… le he asegurado que de hoy no pasa que acepte..

- Tío, lo tuyo es muy fuerte, si apenas lleváis ¿cuánto… tres días?- dijo negando con la cabeza divertidamente. Yo volví a sonreí pero esta vez mi sonrisa fue un poco más triste.

- Puede que parezca que llevamos sólo tres días, Jasper, pero…- le dije borrando mi sonrisa del todo y mirándolo fijamente sintiendo como mi corazón se encogía-, en verdad llevo ocho años amando a esa mujer, soñando con ella, anhelándola a cada segundo. Te aseguro que yo estoy más que seguro de lo que siento por ella, y quiero que sea mi esposa Jasper, quiero levantarme cada mañana a su lado y sentirme afortunado por que ella me aceptó, que es mi mujer, mía, ¿lo entiendes? - le pregunté emocionado…

Jasper me escuchó con atención - Realmente la amas mucho - prácticamente afirmó.

- Con toda mi alma - Contesté sin dudarlo..

- Pues entonces toma tus cosas, has de prepárate para conseguir que esa mujer te diga que sí..

- ¿Qué…? - pregunté confundido.

- Acaso piensas que mi visita es puramente casual - me dijo con diversión - Dios Edward, Alice ha visto tus mensajes y me ha obligado a venir aquí para que hagas las cosas como Dios manda..

- ¿Qué…? - balbuceé de nuevo sin comprender.

- Si Bella te dijera que sí, ¿tienes ya el anillo de compromiso?

-Yo…ah…no…no lo tengo - dije arrascándome la nuca un poco avergonzado..

- Pues a eso vamos; cómprale su anillo y pídele que se case contigo en la fiesta de Alice…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - contesté levantándome en el acto -. No puedo hacerle eso, Jasper, y Alice no merece que yo acapare la atención ante una cosa así…

- Ella misma me ha pedido que te lo diga Edward, está tan emocionada con esa petición que casi está más ansiosa por eso que por su propio cumpleaños, además, dejarás eso para el último momento, no le quitaras la atención te lo aseguro…

- Oh…pues…. Vaya, me estoy poniendo nervioso - dije de pronto al ser consciente de que le pediría a Bella que se casase conmigo delante de todos sus amigos y que ella seguramente otra vez me dijese que no…

- Ahora vas bien Edward, ahora si le vas a pedir matrimonio de verdad, ahora que se te ha puesto los nervios en el estomago..

- Sois de temer - le dije señalándole con el dedo. El rió con ganas dándome una palmada en la espalda.

- Anda, coge a Sarah y vamos a por ese anillo; no veo la hora de que llegue ese momento - dijo con diversión y de nuevo otra serpenteante ola de nervios azotó mi estomago…

- Calla ya Jasper, vas a conseguir que vomite de puro nervio - Una vez más se carcajeó y así, después de tomar todas las cosas de Sarah y dejarle un mensaje a Bella de que saldría con ella. Salimos en busca de su anillo…

Sobre las cinco de la tarde regresamos de Port Ángeles. Sarah se había quedado dormidita en el viaje hasta casa así que llegué con ella en los brazos.

- Mi amor, ya estamos aquí - dije nada más atravesar el umbral de la casa de Bella.

- Estoy arriba, sube…- me pidió desde el piso superior..

- ¡Oh mierda…! - exclamé sin poder evitarlo cuando al llegar a su habitación la vi enfundada en una pequeña toalla y pintándose las uñas de los pies con otra toalla cubriendo su cabello…

- ¿Qué pasa Edward, te avergüenzas de verme así ?- me dijo divertida -, lo siento, pero me has pillado en mal momento - dijo de nuevo mirando esta vez a mi pequeña.. - Oh vaya, viene dormidita…- dijo dejando el pintauñas sobre una mesita para venir hacia nosotros…

- No te preocupes Bella, continua con lo que estabas haciendo yo la pondré en su cuna.

- Pues, gracias Edward, me haces un gran favor.

- No hay de qué preciosa - le dije llegando hasta ella y dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios -. Y no es precisamente vergüenza lo que he sentido al verte - le susurré al oído antes de morder suavemente su lóbulo, recibiendo en el acto un ronroneo de su parte..

- No es justo - susurró mimosamente -, siempre sabes dejarme deseosa -se quejó y yo no pude evitar sonreír sobre la piel de su cuello…- Anda, ve a llevar a Sarah, conseguirás que me pinte la rodilla - en esta ocasión la sonrisa se convirtió en risa mientras me separaba y caminaba hacia la habitación de mí hija. Si tan sólo supiese todo lo que ella era capaz de excitarme a mí.

Arropé a Sarah en su cunita para que terminara de echar su siesta, no pude evitar recordar lo mucho que se había divertido en el centro comercial cuando la monté en uno de esos caballitos que se mueven de atrás hacia delante, o con que gusto se comió un pasté de chocolate que compartió conmigo mientras nos sentábamos Jasper y yo a tomar un café, o cuando en la joyería miraba con asombro todo los anillos que la dependienta nos enseñaba y como trataba de probárselos ella, quedando el anillo dando vueltas en su pequeño dedito. Me encantaba salir con ella, era tan divertida, y con que orgullo empujaba su cochecito. Definitivamente me encantaba ser padre, y sobretodo, ser su padre, Sarah me tenía sujeto a su meñique.

Le dí un beso en la frente a mi hija y de nuevo caminé hacía la habitación de Bella. Ya no tenía la toalla, en su lugar, una pequeña bata cubría su desnudez mientras, sentada ante su tocador, peinaba su hermoso cabello.

- ¿No estás cansada? - le pregunté una vez llegué a su cuarto y me senté a los pies de su cama a observar como ella desenredaba su cabello.

- No, me he dado un baño relajante mientras llegabais. Y tú, ¿estás cansado? ¿Cómo se ha portado Sarah? - me preguntó mirándome por el espejo antes de dejar el cepillo y levantarse para venir hasta donde yo estaba…

- Sólo un poco… y se ha portado de maravilla - le contesté mientras la veía caminar hacia mí..

- Ahumm - murmuró colocándose entre mis piernas y enterrando sus manos en mi cabello. Enseguida mis brazos la rodearon y ella se inclinó para besarme - Te he echado de menos - susurró sobre mis labios antes de profundizar el beso. Mis manos bajaron de su cintura a sus nalgas y comencé a acariciarla, apretando sutilmente para atraerla más a mí.

- Y yo pequeña, no sabes cuánto - le dije y tirando de ella hice que cayese sobre mí.

- Es tarde, no podemos entretenernos - se quejó a duras penas mientras seguía besándola. Pero en ese momento la hice girar y quedé sobre ella. Un gemido brotó de sus labios a la par que de los míos un gruñido al ver uno de sus pecho descubierto.

- Me vas a volver loco - le dije antes de atacar de nuevo sus labios con verdadera hambre. Ella se arqueó y ahí fue mi perdición, no pude evitar hacerle el amor una vez más. Era imposible soportar la carga de excitación que me provocaba. Los dos nos fundimos en uno nuevamente; me enloquecía sentir como tiraba de mi cabello mientra mis embistes la hacía deslizarse por la cama, mientras mi boca engullía sus pechos, mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaba y mantenía sus manos junto a su cara. Una vez más los dos tocamos el cielo juntos, era increíble todo lo que esta mujer me hacia sentir.

- Te amo - le susurré con la respiración jadeante y gotas de sudor cayendo de mi pelo..

- Te amo - me contestó ella que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo - Vas hacer que me retrase, tendré que ducharme otra vez - dijo dificultosamente, yo sonreí sobre sus labios antes de besarla de nuevo.

- Vamos, será mejor que nos levantemos - le susurré antes de darle un último beso. La cogí entre mis brazos y entré con ella en la ducha. Me alegré de haber llevado ya una maleta con parte de mi ropa a su casa además del traje que me pondría.

Disfrutamos de otra relajante ducha los dos juntos, podía oírse las risas tontas que nos sacábamos los dos; a veces parecíamos dos quinceañero que recién se descubrían, aunque, ¿ acaso no era lo mismo? Cada roce con ella era como nuevo, era una sensación nueva y me sentía tan feliz, que no podía evitar reír con ella como un tonto enamorado…

- Estás preciosa - susurré en su cuello mientras le ayudaba a subir la cremallera de su vestido.

- Y tu estás sexy…muuuuyyyy sexy - me dijo de vuelta girándose y colocando bien el nudo de mi corbata antes de besar mis labios…

- Mmmnn- gemí sobre los suyos - … y si pasamos de la fiesta - le dije con voz ronca pasando mis manos de su cintura a su cadera para volver a ascender.

- Te aseguro que no tendrás Estados suficiente para escapar de la furia de Alice - dijo divertida sonriendo sobre mis labios…- Anda vamos, no me fío ni un pelo de la peque que está demasiado callada…-susurró antes de darme un último beso..

Bella salió hacia la habitación de Sarah. Sonreír sin poder evitarlo, mientras terminaba de colocarme los gemelos, al oír como la reñía; por lo visto su silencio se debía a que había sacado todas las camisetitas de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y las tenía regada por la toda la habitación.

El sonido del timbre me sorprendió y oí bajar a Bella con la niña mientras seguía regañándola.

- ¡Valeeeeeeee! - el grito entusiasta de mi pequeña me hizo saber que la chica que sería su niñera las próximas horas había llegado. No tardé en escuchar como ella entraba saludándola con una simpática voz y con verdadero cariño hacia mi pequeña y luego le decía algo a Bella de si no le importaba que unas amigas le acompañaran.

Delante del espejo traté de arreglarme los pelos por última vez pasando mis dedos por él, pero era un hecho, jamás saldría peinado en condiciones de una casa.

- ¡Edward, vamos a llegar tarde!- escuché que Bella me gritaba desde abajo seguida de la risa de varias chicas. Negué con la cabeza ante la imagen en el espejo, pero no podía culparme; fue una verdadera prueba de fuego vestirme mientras veía a Bella colocarse, con una sensualidad atormentadora, el conjuntito interior que llevaba puesto bajo ese hermoso vestido y que me tenía loquito por volver sólo por poder quitárselo con los dientes. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza sólo de imaginármelo. Sonreí al recordar las tres veces que tuve que desabrochar los botones de mi camisa por haber estado distraído babeando por mi mujer ante su divertida mirada.

Cogí el saco y mientras bajaba terminé de ponérmelo.

- ¡Dios bendito! - oí de pronto desde algún lugar de la sala donde Bella, mi pequeña y tres muchachas me miraban mientras bajaba las escaleras…

Al llegar junto a Bella, la primera chica, una joven muy linda con una melena morena y ondulada y unos grandes ojos, golpeaba, sin quitarme ojo y con la boca abierta, el pecho a la siguiente joven que estaba muy próxima a ella y que era la mas jovencita de todas; y ésta, en el mismo estado que la anterior, hacia el mismo gesto con la siguiente que también era un joven morena con una larga melena lisa y una cara simpatiquísima, a la cual estaba abrazada mi hija, supuse que seria la famosa "Vale".

Bella se aclaró la garganta y por lo bajini susurró:

- Vale, por Dios, cierra la boca, me vas a llenar la alfombra de babas - la joven, al oírla, comenzó a reír con una risita nerviosa que me hizo tanta gracia que tuve que apretar mis labios para no reírme mientras Bella rodaba los ojos…- Mira Edward, ella es Vale, la chica de la que te hablé - dijo señalando a la que abrazaba a mi hija.

- Mu…mumuuu…muucho gusto - tartamudeo y nerviosamente extendió la mano para saludarme.

- El gusto es mío - le contesté dedicándole una sonrisa y estreché su mano - De nuevo una risilla nerviosa brotó de sus labios y continuó apretando mi mano sin soltarla.

- Vale, por dios, suelta su mano ya - le dijo Bella por lo bajini. De nuevo sonreí al ver la graciosa cara de la chica que en décimas de segundo y tras darse cuenta, se puso tan roja como un tomate -.Y estas dos estatuas que están aquí …- volvió a decir Bella que seguía rodando los ojos mientra señalaba a las otras dos - son la pequeña Andy y Ana. ¡Chicas por Dios! - volvió a susurrar Bella.

- Hola soy Ana

-Y yo Andy

Dijeron las dos tratando de pasar una delante de la otra para estrechar mi mano..

- Me ha dicho a mí primero - le dijo Andy entre dientes a Ana. Esta última casi metió el codo en el medio impidiendo el paso y llegó antes a mí.

- Mucho gusto - dijo con una radiante sonrisa extendiendo la mano; yo le di un apretón y enseguida llegó la otra que dándole un pisotón a la otra hizo que me soltara la mano.

-Augh Andy, que bruta - murmuró la otro dando un paso hacia tras…

Di otro apretón de mano a la más joven que me miraba con una radiante sonrisa mientras yo mismo trataba de contener la risa..

- Ay Dios - susurró Bella -. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya - dijo y fue cuando la joven Andy soltó mi mano.

- Amo Vale, amo juga - decía mi pequeña tirando de la mano de Vale que sólo asentía sin dejar de sonreírme…

- Vale, ya sabes, si pasa algo o Sarah se siente mal, me llamas enseguida - le recordó y colocándose el abrigo se despidió de Sarah dándole un abrazo y un beso - Volveremos pronto mi niña, pórtate bien - le recomendó..

- Chi mami io ena , adio… echo papi - me pidió a mí también y enseguida la tomé en brazos y le dí un fuerte beso.

- Haz caso a Vale, ¿eh? Y se buena - le recomendé también antes de dejar de nuevo a mi hija en manos de Vale, que ya más tranquila, me sonrió mirando esta vez a mi pequeña con un hermoso brillo en los ojos; en ese momento supe que la dejaba en buenas manos…

- Dios, está buenísimo, ¿dónde lo tenía escondido? - oí que Ana susurraba a Andy por detrás de Vale..

- Yo quiero uno para mí igualito - le contestó la otra, las dos ignorando que las estaba escuchando.

- ¿Nos vamos cariño? -dije a Bella, que revisaba que llevaba el móvil en el bolso, pasando una mano por su espalda dejándola en su cintura. Inmediatamente escuché el sonido de tres suspiros.

- Si vamos, antes que alguna de éstas se desmaye - dijo divertidamente caminando delante de mí. Vale, con nuestra pequeña en brazos, nos despidió con la mano desde la puerta.

La escolté hasta mi coche y emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de los Whitlock, lugar donde sería la fiesta.

De soslayo vi que Bella sonreía mirando pensativa por la ventana.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - le pregunté mirándola por un segundo antes de volver mi vista a la carretera.

- Nada - dijo sonriendo y mirando hacía mí mordiendo su labio reprimiendo una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Qué! - volví a decirle; realmente quería saber que estaba pasando por su cabecita… Ella ensanchó la sonrisa y comenzó a negar con la cabeza divertida…

- Que alguien se aburrió - canturreo reprimiendo una sonrisa..

-¿Cómo ? - pregunté sin llegar a entender.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza sonriendo aún…- Nada nada, olvídalo - susurró y de nuevo fijó la vista en la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa…

Pero al poco me dí cuenta realmente a lo que se refería y no pude reprimir mi propia sonrisa. ¿Así que echaba de menos que insistiera, eh? , mi sonrisa se ensanchó y decidí dejarlo estar. Aunque mi estómago se contrajo al recordar lo que tenía planeado hacer, solo esperaba que esta vez ella si accediese..

Llegamos a la hermosa casa que lo Whitlock tenían a las afueras, aunque estábamos a principio de Noviembre, Alice organizó la fiesta en una inmensa carpa, acondicionada en su jardín. Realmente quedé impresionado, cuándo Bella me decía que para Alice todo era poco, se quedaba realmente corta. La hermosa carpa adornada con luces y flores por todos lados daba cobijo a una zona donde sería servida la cena y otra donde estaba habilitada una gran pista de baile con una orquesta detrás.

Cuando llegamos, Alice nos recibió de inmediato, se veía hermosa enfundada en un elegante a la par que sexy traje violeta, Jasper, a su lado, la miraba ensimismado, no cabía duda lo mucho que ellos se amaban.

- ¡Bella, Edward !- nos llamó - que bueno que ya estén aquí - nos dijo besándonos.

- Felicidades Alice, estás radiante - dijo Bella abrazándose con cariño a ella…

- Sí , no todos los días cumple una veintiocho años - dijo divertida…

- Y muy bien que los llevas, amor - añadió Jasper abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un amoroso beso en los labios…

- ¿Sabéis que me ha regalado Jasper? - nos preguntó entusiasmada…

- Hum….¿un anillo de diamantes? - dijo Bella con diversión…

- No… aunque no estaría mal - bromeó Alice antes de dar otro beso a Jasper…- Me ha regalado ¡un viaje a las Islas Griegas!, no me lo puedo creer, nos vamos a ir a las Islas Griegas - dijo emocionada.

- ¡Wow! Eso si es un lindo regalo.

- Además de esto - dijo de pronto Jasper mostrándole una caja de joyería alargada..

- ¡Qué…! OH, Dios mío …- susurró Alice llevándose la mano a la boca - no debiste, esto es ya demasiado Jasper…

- Nada es demasiado para ti mi amor - le contestó abriendo la caja y mostrando una hermosa pulsera de platino de donde pendían varios dijes.

- Oh Jasper, es….es hermosa - volvió a susurrar Alice.

Yo abracé a Bella por la cintura mientras éramos testigo del momento.

Bella le regaló un hermoso pañuelo de cuello, que aunque al lado de los regalos de Jasper no era gran cosa, a Alice le hizo muchísima ilusión, ya que ella se había prendado de él cuando lo vio en la tienda. Y yo, siguiendo el consejo de Jasper, le regalé unos pendientes a juegos con la pulsera que él le había comprado, ganándome una gran abrazo de su parte. Jasper sonrió al ver a su pequeña tan feliz como una niña pequeña recibiendo regalos…

El resto de los invitados nos imitó y media hora después todos disfrutábamos de una exquisita cena donde no faltaron los brindis en honor a la protagonista de la fiesta.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar a mi preciosa Bella, se veía tan radiante disfrutando de la fiesta de su amiga, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro mientras saludaba a sus conocidos y llevándome de la mano, me presentaba a aquellos que aún no conocía. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la mueca de disgusto que se le puso cuando vio aparecer a las hermanas Stanley. Jessica y Lauren no dudaron en venir a saludarme y como ellas habían predicho, era un verdadero pecado como iban vestidas. Aunque en ningún momento dejé de tener mi mano en la cintura de Bella atrayéndola a mí, dejándole claro a cualquiera, fuera hombre o mujer, que ella era mía como yo era suyo, eso hizo que mi preciosa salvajita cambiara de expresión y volviera a relajarse, eso si, regalándome un beso delante de todos para que no quedasen dudas.

Poco después de la cena, Jasper sacó a bailar a su preciosa mujer para abrir el baile, un grupo de músicos fue el encargado de amenizar la velada. Y justo estábamos bailando cuando Jacob llegó a la fiesta.

Al instante la mayoría de los invitados se tensaron, todos esperando que Jacob estropeara la fiesta de algún modo. Incluso Bella se tensó.

- Tranquila cariño - le dije al notar su estado.

- No me dejes Edward, no quiero hablar con él - me susurró apretando fuerte mi brazo.

- No pasará nada Bella.

Ella clavó sus uñas en mi brazo mientras veía como se acercaba a Alice y la saludaba, para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido la mirada que nos dedicó. Pero afortunadamente Jacob no se nos acercó, después de saludar a Alice y a Jasper se fue hacia la barra y se mantuvo ahí.

- Vamos cariño, sigamos bailando - le susurré tomándola de la cintura. Ella, aún tensa, me siguió.

- Me siento incómoda… yo…

- Tranquila mi amor, él tiene que aceptar lo nuestro, no le queda otra - le susurré. Bella se acercó más a mí abrazándome con más fuerza y siguió bailando tratando de ignorarlo…

Mientras bailábamos pude ver que Jacob no dejaba de mirarnos, lo que en cierta manera me molestaba; en una de las vuelta puede ver también como Leah estaba sentada sola y mantenía una mirada triste.

- Te importa si saco a bailar a Leah - le susurré a Bella.

- Qué ..- musitó sin comprender

- Quiero probar algo - le dije, ella miró a Leah y luego miró hacía mí asintiendo.

- Claro…- susurró y se acercó para besar mis labios. En ese momento vi que Jasper y Alice se sentaba en la mesa lo que aproveché para dejarla a ella en su compañía.

- Vuelvo enseguida - le dije besándola de nuevo - Jasper, cuida de mi chica - le pedí guiñándole un ojo mientras Alice la miraba intentando comprender. Bella se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Y como había pensando lo que esperaba no tardó en llegar, Jacob dejó de mirar a Bella cuando me vio caminar hacia Leah, la que sorprendida y después de mirar a Bella quien asintió sonriente, aceptó bailar conmigo…

- Se puede saber qué pretendes Edward - me susurró ella dejándose guiar..

- Tú espera y verás - le contesté regalándole una amplia sonrisa. Aunque no estábamos hablando nada importante, cualquiera que nos viera podría pensar lo contrario….y esa era la idea… Y como esperaba, Jacob enseguida clavó la mirada en nosotros y no tardó en venir hacia nosotros con algo de molestia..

- ¿No crees qué no es propio qué tengas a tu novia sentada para bailar con otra mujer? - dijo algo molesto taladrándome con la mirada. Leah se separó de mí y fijó la vista en él…

- Sé puede saber que mosca te ha picado, Jacob Black - le dijo a él con seriedad…

- ¿Tú también Leah?, ¿qué pasa Cullen, qué tienes que encandilar a todas las mujeres de la zona? - casi escupió. No pude evitar mirar hacia Bella que con preocupación miraba hacia nosotros. Le dediqué una sonrisa intentando decirle que todo estaba bien.

- Hombre no, Jacob, pero Leah es mi amiga y yo saco a bailar a mis amigas cuando las veo sentadas sola…¿tú no? , se le llama ser caballero - le dije y él me atravesó con la mirada...

- Eso sería si el amigo es un caballero Edward, si no es más que un idiota, esas cosas ni las ve - dijo Leah mirando con reproche a Jacob…

-Ahhh..yo…- ¡Bingo! Pensé al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Jacob…- No…no te había visto Leah, discúlpame - dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome, de hecho, sorprendiéndonos.

- Si, es lo que suele pasar, no me ves - volvió a decir Leah y le dio la espalda volviéndose a mí…

- Yo…ah…- Balbuceó él pero permaneció tras ella..

- Bueno, yo creo que te voy a tener que dejar Leah, ahora sí Bella me taladró con la mirada, lo siento - le dije y ella alzó la ceja antes de estrechar sus ojos…- Te acompañaré a tu mesa …

- No…no…yo, baila conmigo, por favor - dijo de pronto Jacob interrumpiéndome…

- Oh, fantástico, ahora ya no me siento mal… gracias Jacob- dije con una sonrisa; y ofreciéndole su mano le sonreí y me aparté dejándolos a los dos juntos en medio de la pista…

- Eres estupendo - me susurró Bella cuando me senté a su lado - Sabías que esto sucedería,¿verdad? …- dijo mirando hacia la pista.

- No estaba del todo seguro, pero sé como actúan los hombres como Jacob… ahora la cosa queda en manos de Leah, ella sabrá lo que hace.

- Eres el mejor - volvió a susurrarme antes de acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba para besarme delicadamente. Cuando nos separamos, me quedé por un rato mirando sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos que me devolvían la mirada con un brillo tan especial, que me sobrecogió; y supe que había llegado el momento; aunque en el acto los nervios se acumularon en mi estomago…

- Te quiero - le susurré y dándole otro beso me separé y miré a Alice quién enseguida supo lo que pretendía y entusiasmada comenzó a dar brinquitos sobre la silla sin que Bella se diera cuenta - ahora vuelvo princesa…- volví a susurrarle y una vez más la besé esta vez para alejarme de ella… Bella se me quedó mirando extrañada.

Intentando tranquilizar el remolino de nervios que tenía en mi estomago, anduve hasta el escenario y después de hablar con el encargado del grupo, miré hacia donde estaba Bella antes de subir al el…

Me quedé por unos minutos a tras, esperando a que el grupo acabase la canción, enseguida el encargado de la animación tomó el micro y después de una breve disculpa, pidió a todos que dejaran la pista libre…

En ese preciso instante mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, me estaba costando un poquito respirar de los mismo nervios, pero había llegado la hora.

- Y ahora, uno de los invitados tiene algo preparado para alguien muy especial. Amigo, el escenario es todo tuyo…- dijo mirando hacia mí, enseguida el encargado de iluminación me enfocó y tomando una última bocanada de aire, anduve hasta donde estaba el piano…

Una vez sentado en la banqueta del piano, miré hacia Bella que miraba hacía mí con la mano puesta en la boca; Alice, a su lado, pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y le susurraba algo.

Me aproximé al micro que estaba en el piano y después de soltar el aire comencé a tocar las primeras notas de la canción…

- Bella, mi amor…- dije mientras hacia la introducción - puedes venir hasta aquí…

Ella en un principio negó con la cabeza pero Alice le susurró algo y después de unos segundos, que me resultaron agonizantes, vi como mi preciosa novia se acercaba hasta el escenario…

- Edward, por dios…- musitó cuando el encargado la hizo subir. Yo le sonreí mientras seguía tocando la introducción que repetía una y otra vez de la conocida canción, podía oír un murmullo entre los asistentes; pero ahora me daba igual, había llegado la hora de la verdad; en esos momentos no sabía quien estaba más nervioso, si ella, que me miraba con una mezcla de emoción y terror o yo, que sentía como el corazón me retumbaba bajo el pecho..

- Bella, mi amor…- volví a susurrar aunque el micrófono hizo que lo oyesen todos; mis dedos seguían tocando - te dije que no pararía hasta que me aceptaras - ella rodó los ojos para luego mirar hacia abajo sonrojada - pero esta vez espero que sea la definitiva - de nuevo sus ojos se elevaron y se clavaron en los míos- Te amo… - le dije antes de hacer una vez más la introducción… y me preparé para entonar lo que mi corazón sentía…

-Look into my eyes, you will see….What you mean to me - comencé a cantar la canción de Brian Adams mientras tocaba el piano; Bella, sorprendida, me miró y su ojos se aguaron al momento. Realmente deseé que mirara en ellos y viera la verdad.

-Search your heart, search your soul….And when you find me there you'll search no more - Quería que buscara en su corazón, que buscara en su alma, ahí estaba yo… y ella lo sabía… Vi como se aferraba fuerte al piano sin dejar de mirarme y aunque me esforzaba por cantar con la mejor voz, la emoción la hacía temblar…

- Don't tell me it's not worth trying for…..You can't tell me it's not worth dying for - Mi voz sonó suplicante cuando le pedía que no me dijese que no merecía la pena intentarlo, que todo esto que durante todos estos años nos había sucedido era verdad y la verdad absoluta era que los dos estábamos hecho el uno para el otro… Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y ella, casi inconcientemente, se fue deslizando cada vez más cerca de mí…

-You know it's true…..Everything I do, I do it for you. - la miré emocionado mientras le cantaba mi verdad… que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella y todo lo haría siempre por ella, porque ella era lo más importante en mi vida…

Seguí cantándole la canción, frase tras frase, párrafo tras párrafo, con la emoción contenida mientras mis ojos, que se perdían en los de ella, se humedecían porque toda ella describía exactamente lo que sentía y lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella; canté con toda mi alma deseando tocar definitivamente su corazón…

Cuando llegó la parte instrumental que el grupo de músicos comenzó a tocar, dejé el piano y anduve hasta tomarla de sus manos….

-You know it's true…Everything I do, I do it for you - canté susurrando por último con la música de fondo pero esta vez frente a ella.

Ella, totalmente emocionada, trataba de contener las lágrimas…

- Bella, todo esto es lo que siento por ti- le dije llevando una de sus manos a mi corazón-, y aunque parezca que acabamos de empezar, los dos sabemos que llevamos mucho tiempo esperándonos - ella sollozó al oirme-. No puedo prometerte que todo será perfecto, seguramente no lo será, pero si puedo prometerte que nunca dejaré de amarte, nada podría hacer que dejara de amarte. Me costó dos años volver a encontrarte mi amor, y en ningún momento perdí la esperaza; recorrería un desierto por ti Bella, si fuese necesario, porque sin ti... mi vida no tiene sentido...Cásate conmigo - volví a pedirle una vez más, pero esta vez tan expuesto que hasta dolía -. Se mi esposa, mi amor - casi le supliqué mientras soltaba una de sus manos y sacando la cajita que contenía el anillo de mi bolsillo, la puse delante de ella… - Cásate conmigo - volví a susurrar totalmente emocionado mostrándole el anillo.

A pesar de que los músicos habían continuado con la canción, hasta el vocalista continuó cantándola, puede oír un suspiro generalizado de entre los presentes mientras mis ojos miraban suplicantes a la mujer que tenía delante…

- Edward …- susurró con la voz ahogada y totalmente emocionada…- Yo….

- Di que sí mi amor - volví a insistir casi sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía ante su silencio… los segundos seguían pasando, tal vez los minutos; Bella me miraba y de nuevo miraba el anillo y una vez más sus ojos se humedecieron… - Bella…-susurré cuando ya mi corazón no podía soportar más, casi implorando su repuesta. Entonces ella miró tras de mí, y una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en sus labios mientras emotivas lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos…

- Si Edward, si quiero casarme contigo - dijo de pronto ahogando un sollozo…

- ¿De verdad? -pregunté al oírla dudando realmente que ella finalmente me hubiese dicho que si.

- Si…si..si..- volvió a repetir una y otra vez y esta vez la abracé , la abrace con fuerza hasta llegar a sus labios y delante de todos besarla con todo mi amor….

- Te amo Bella…te amo…- comencé a susurrarle y de pronto todos los amigos empezaron a aplaudir mientras yo seguía besándola… Bella, aun sobre mis labios, sollozaba entre risas lo que me llenaba de ternura - Te amo…- volví a susurrarle separando nuestros labios para ahuecar su rostro entre mis manos..

- Yo también te amo - dijo sonriendo con todas las mejillas empapadas. Una vez más la besé y luego, tomando su mano, le puse su anillo de prometida mientras mi corazón brincaba totalmente eufórico - Es precioso Edward - dijo con un hilo de voz mirado el anillo en su dedo…

- No tan precioso como tú - le susurré. No podía creerlo, me había dicho que si. Una vez más la abracé con fuerzas mientras ella reía -. Te amo Bella, te amo…- le decía una y otra vez…

Ella una vez más me besó y allí mismo, sobre el escenario, empezamos a bailar la misma canción que aún continuaba sonando, esta vez por los músicos. El resto de invitados se unieron a nuestro baile en la pista…

- Gracias Edward, ha sido precioso - susurró mi prometida mirándome emocionada. Yo sonreí, realmente me sentía feliz..- Todo por ti mi amor, todo lo hago por ti…- le susurré antes de besarla de nuevo mientras nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la música.

- Y yo que pensé que te habías dado por vencido - me dijo divertida…

- Eso nunca mi amor, te dije que no pasaba de hoy que me dijeras que si - le dije sonriente abrazándola más fuerte…

- Ah… pues… eso no ha sido así - me dijo y yo la miré achicando los ojos…

- Bella…- dije su nombre como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo… Pero entonces un brillo de suficiencia cruzó sus ojos junto a una radiante sonrisa…

- En realidad, te he dicho que sí a las doce y un minuto, lo siento mi amor, pero no conseguiste que te dijera que sí ayer - me dijo pestañeando pero sonriendo..

- Qué … cómo… - Ella miró sobre mis hombros y yo me volví, y allí, totalmente triunfadora, estaba Alice señalando el reloj de muñeca de Jasper con una cámara en la mano.. - Eres…eres…- le dije volviéndome hacia ella - Eres un demonio - le dije estrechando mis ojos..

- Ajam… y con este demonio te vas a casar - me contestó divertida antes de rodear mi cuello y besarme..

Definitivamente era un demonio, pero era mi demonio y ahora sería mi demonio para siempre. ¡Bella era mi prometida! Pensé con euforia e importándome un pimiento que ella ganara finalmente, realmente yo había conseguido lo que quería…

- Te amo, diablesa…- le susurré y una vez más se abrazó a mí..

- Yo también te amo…- contestó sonriente; y allí seguimos bailando y pasando el resto de la velada con nuestros amigos que no tardaron en felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ainss..finalmente lo consiguió ¿eh? si es que es tan lindo...Aunque Bella fue más listilla..ajajajjaa, me encanta. Vale, ahí tienes tu minuto. jajajajaja. Bueno, pues este ha sido el capi, no me digáis que la renacuaja no hace de las suyas...ajajaja, dios cuarenta y ocho trocitos de ceras, yo no quiero ni imaginarme todo regado por ahí...y que me decís de las tres supernenas..ajajajja ains chicas, lo que me pude reir solo de imaginaros en esa. No os podéis quejar, ficticiamente habéis estado con él. Tomadlo como mi regalo de reyes..ajajaja. ¿Y que os ha parecido la manera de pedirle que se case con él? ¿Os ha decepcionado?, ¿os ha gustado?

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado; ya me lo hareís saber. Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;** maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** y a alee rodriguez.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Es tan emocionante ver como la lista sigue creciendo, gracias preciosas, vosotras sois el motor de todo esto. Como siempre aprovecho para daros la bienvenida a todas.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas que se animan a salir del anonimato premitiéndome conoceros. Gracias preciosas.

**Randa1:** Como habrás comprobado, había un motivo para no contestar tu rr como realmente se merecía, no quería descubirte el desenlace del tira y afloja que tenían con la boda. Tú diste en el clavo completamente ;)

Quiero aprovechar también para avisaros que ya se ha abierto el plazo de votaciones en el concurso **Sintiendo la Navidad**, en el cual participo con el Os "** Un deseo en Navidad".** Mi Os podrá ser votado ¿creo? a **partir del 29 de diciembre** ya que, por la cantidad de concursantes que hay, los organizadores han tenido que hacer dos fases; en la primera se votará a tres grupos, **el os está en el segundo grupo**, y una vez pasada esa fase, los veintiún Os más votado entre los tres grupos, pasaran a otra votación de donde saldrán los ganadores. En mi perfil, además de la portada del Os, que me ha quedado relinda, ojalá os guste, podreís ir a la pag del concurso directamente. Si pensaís que el Os merece pasar esa primera fase, no olvidéis de votar por él, solo así podrá ser posible. Gracias de antemano por vuestro apoyo y deseo de corazón que lo disfrutéis.

Y ahora dejo de aburriros, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y ... ¿será para el próximo la boda, o...quizas se vengan los primeros nubarrones? ¿que pensáis? en todo caso, y sintiéndolo mucho no podrá ser hasta el siguiente miércoles.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! Y que los reyes se porten muy bien con todas, lo dicho..no pidáis a Edward que yo lo tengo pedido desde hace ya mucho tiempo..jajajajaja

Hasta el próximo miércoles.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes...¡FELIZ 2012!


	21. Chapter 21 ¡Calla, niña mala!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola preciosas! Feliz año nuevo a todas... y ...¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! yo no lo he podido empezar mejor. Mi Os " Un deseo en Navidad " a pasado a la siguiente fase y todo os lo debo a vosotras. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, no os podéis imaginar lo que vuestro apoyo significa para mí. Por eso os quiero dedicar a todas este capítulo, sois las mejores. Os quiero.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXI

- Ains no me lo pudo creer, ¡te vas a casar! - gritaba Alice entusiasmada abrazando a Bella cuando nos reunimos con ellos en el centro de la pista.

- Aún no me lo creo ni yo - contestó Bella con el mismo entusiasmo y yo la rodeé por su espalda abrazándola con fuerza.

- Alice, eres una traidora - le reproché apoyando mi cara en su hombro. Las dos rieron mientras Alice pestañeaba juguetonamente…- Jasper, éstas dos son de temer.

- A mí me lo vas a contar - contestó rodando los ojos lo que nos hizo reír al resto.

- No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho - susurré en su oído, ella se acurrucó mimosamente al oírme apretando sus manos sobre las mías que abrazaban su estomago -, aunque has sido una niña muy mala - le susurré con voz ronca para morder disimuladamente su lóbulo. Ella gimió apretándose más a mí para después sonreír…

- No empieces Edward, estamos en público - me susurró lo que me hizo sonreír. Sabía a que se refería, podía sentir como su perfecto trasero se removía lo suficiente para excitarme, lástima que aún estábamos en la fiesta…

-Oh, Bella, ¡enhorabuena! - llegó felicitándola Leah; inmediatamente aflojé mi agarre, tampoco era plan de estar refregándome con mi prometida delante de espectadores, por muy disimuladamente que fuera-. Os felicito a los dos - dijo esta vez sonriéndome. Entonces me percaté de que Jacob no estaba, y ella tuvo que notar algo en mi mirada porque enseguida nos informó -. No os preocupéis, todo esto es demasiado para él, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Vi como Bella asentía pero en su mirada vi una pizca de tristeza. Y no me gustó, no quería que ella se sintiera culpable ni nada por el estilo, era nuestro día, nada debía de enturbiarlo.

- En serio Bella - dijo Leah como si me hubiese leído - no dejes que esto estropee un día tan lindo - le pidió tomando sus manos y guiñándole un ojo -. Y para que veas lo buena amiga que soy - continuó y levantó la vista para dedicarme una amplia sonrisa-, os concedo una noche libre - dijo para dejarnos a los dos asombrados.

-¿Cómo qué libre? - preguntó Bella adelantándose a mí.

- Pasad la noche juntos, yo me quedaré en tu casa, y por la mañana me llevaré a Sarah a la Push…

- Oh no…no, cómo crees - dijo inmediatamente Bella; yo mismo me sorprendí ante su ofrecimiento. No es que no deseara estar con ella toda una noche y despertar sin el temor de que nuestra pequeña nos interrumpiera, pero a la vez, me sentía culpable por ello…

- Nada Bella, yo me quedaré con Sarah. ¿Desde cuándo qué no tienes una noche sólo para ti? -le preguntó y Bella agachó la cabeza…-. Ves, jamás has tenido una noche para ti, acepta mi ofrecimiento Bella, sabes que adoro a Sarah y ella, aunque os echará de menos, se divertirá mucho en la Push…

- Leah, yo…no estoy segura de…

- Bella, ve y disfruta…- La interrumpió. Yo no quise intervenir; por un lado, la idea de pasar la noche con ella a solas, completamente a solas, me entusiasmaba; pero por otro lado, el pensar que mi pequeña nos extrañaría, especialmente a su madre, me hacía sentir mal; dejaría que fuese ella la que tomara la decisión…

- ¿Tú qué opinas ? - me preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndome.

- Ah… yo… no sé que decir Bella, lo que tú decidas será perfecto - contesté y ella rodó los ojos. No pude evitar sonreír ante su cara. Bella miró de nuevo a Leah quien la miraba divertida, luego a Alice que movía la cabeza frenéticamente diciéndole que aceptara y luego volvió a mí mordiéndose el labio.

- Haz lo que más desees, amor - le sugerí tomando su barbilla y mirándola fijamente antes de besar sus labios con un dulce beso. Ella se aproximó entonces hasta llevar sus labios a mi oído.

- Te deseo a ti - susurró haciéndome estremecer. Yo pasé mi mano por su espalda acercándola más a mí…

- De cualquier manera pienso hacerte el amor toda la noche - le susurré al oído cuándo la abracé. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que llegó directo a cierta parte de mi anatomía. Me daba igual una cosa que otra, pero lo que si tenia claro que nos íbamos de la fiesta pero ¡Ya!, me moría por perderme entre sus piernas…

- Esta bien Leah - dijo volviéndose en el acto. Yo brinqué en mi interior; aunque adoraba a mi hija, en mi fuero interno deseaba pasar una noche sin represiones con mi Bella; estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla gritar mi nombre de puro placer. Inmediatamente un escalofrío, que me hizo estremecer, recorrió mi espina dorsal con sólo pensarlo -, pero si Sarah se despierta y se pone muy nerviosa, por favor, no dudes en llamar - dijo con preocupación.

- Bella, la niña está con Vale, te aseguro que Sarah habrá acabado rendida, no se despertará y por la mañana, aunque te extrañe, en cuanto sepa que va a la Push sabes que se le pasará, ella adora ir allí. Quédate tranquila y diviértete.

- Gracias Leah - le contestó ella y la abrazó agradecida.

- Gracias Leah - también le dije yo y ella tomó mi mano cariñosamente.

- Te debía una - dijo guiñándome un ojo; Bella sonrió y yo rodé los ojos - Bueno, yo me despido ya - esta vez miró a Alice quien no tardó en agradecerle su presencia y el gesto que tenía con Bella - Nos vemos mañana - se despidió.

- Bueno, pues creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos, ¿no? - dije como quién no quiere la cosa. Bella clavó su codo en mi estomago disimuladamente, o muy mal disimuladamente mejor dicho, ya que tanto Alice como Jasper rompieron en risas.

- Anda, largaos ya, tortolitos - nos invitó Alice divertida - aprovechad bien la noche.

Yo sonreí y Bella se sonrojó. Nos despedimos finalmente de ellos; y con Bella reprochándome la vergüenza que le hacía pasar, llegamos hasta el coche…

- Vamos, pequeña, que estoy como loco por volver a ver el conjuntito - le susurré y ella abrió los ojos de par en par…

- Eres un pervertido…- me reprochó graciosamente simulando estar molesta..

- Y no sabes cuánto - contesté acortando la distancia hasta estrellar mis labios con los de ella con un hambre atroz. Ella no tardó en pasar sus manos por mi cuello y enterrar sus dedos en mi cabello cediendo completamente con el mismo ímpetu.

- Me vas a matar - susurró sobre mis labios cuando nos separamos tratando de tomar aire.

- Pero de placer - le contesté tirando de su labio inferior antes de separarnos. Sonreí al oír un quejido de su parte cuando volví a mi sitio y sin perder más tiempo arranqué para salir de allí.

En veinte minutos llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Enseguida salí del coche y me apresuré para cargarla en mi hombro antes de que cerrara la puerta. Un gritito de asombro se escapó de sus labios.

- Calla, o Sarah te oirá - le susurré dándole un cachetada en su trasero…

- Edward por dios , bájame, ¿qué haces? - dijo a media voz - eres un salvaje- se quejó golpeando mi espalda.

- No quiero que despiertes a Sarah con los tacones - le contesté y escuchando como refunfuñaba me apresuré para meterla en la casa…

- Ya puedes bajarme - me pidió entre dientes; reí al ver que susurraba acostumbrada a cuidar de hacer ruido para no despertar a mi pequeña. Pero yo tenía otros planes y continué cargándola hasta llegar a la parte superior.

- ¡Calla, niña mala!- le dije dándole otro azote -. Aún no creo que me hayas hecho esperar - me quejé mientras caminaba a la habitación. Enseguida escuché como ella amortiguaba su risa en mi espalda..- Ah, y aún sigues riéndote ¿no? - le reproché..

- Debiste ver tu cara - dijo divertida.

- Te vas a enterar - le susurré y comencé a darle más azotes..

- ¡Auch, eso duele!, ¡suéltame Edward, no… no sigas! - me pedía removiéndose en mi hombro. Ella golpeaba mi espalda lo que me hacía sonreír.

Cuando llegué a la habitación la tiré sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. Ella gritó de la impresión pero enseguida comenzó a deslizarse por la cama alejándose de mí con un brillo de diversión en los ojos….

- Eres un animal, no puedes tratarme así ¿qué te has creído? - comenzó a reprocharme pero yo tomándola por los tobillos la atraje hacia mí de nuevo.

- Dónde te crees que vas , gatita - le susurré; ella dejó escapar una risa entre divertida y excitada cuando le abrí las piernas y la situé al borde de la cama; yo permanecí de pie entre las suyas -. Así que te gusta hacerme sufrir, ¿eh? - susurré con voz ronca acariciando sus muslos; ella sonrió divertida mordiéndose el labio aunque podía notar como su respiración cada vez era más acelerada.

Me incliné colocando una rodilla entre sus piernas asegurándome de rozar su cálido centro con ella, lo que la hizo gemir y removerse, antes de llegar hasta sus labios deshaciendo su mordida con mi lengua -. Este, a partir de ahora, sólo lo muerdo yo - susurré y pasando nuevamente mi lengua sobre su labio terminé mordiéndolo suavemente y tirando de él. Otro gemido brotó de sus labios pero esta vez no había sonrisa, su pecho comenzaba a moverse al ritmo acelerado de su respiración…

- Comprobemos si te gusta que te torturen a ti - le amenacé y ella se quejó cuando intentó besarme y yo retrocedí lo justo para que no lo consiguiese..

- Edward… - se quejó

Yo ignoré su queja y sonriendo con malicia apenas rocé su labio para desviarme y comenzar a besar la línea de su mandíbula, delineándola con mi lengua hasta llegar a la suave y delicada piel de su cuello la que mordí con satisfacción. Ella se contoneaba debajo de mí provocando que mi rodilla rozara una y otra vez su sexo.

- ¿Quieres que te folle, Bella? - le pregunté susurrando mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo la dulce piel de su cuello impregnada de su embriagador aroma, mientras que con una de mis manos desataba el nudo de su vestido; inmediatamente este cayó dejando al descubierto ese hermoso sujetador sin tirantes del mismo color que el vestido y que elevaban sus pechos de una manera escandalosa. Pasé mi mano por el nacimiento de su pecho recibiendo de nuevo un gemido de su parte que me hizo vibrar de inmediato...

- Si…- contestó con dificultad removiéndose deseosa. Yo volví a sonreír satisfecho mirándola con todo el deseo que me provocaba; ella, retorciéndose, me devolvía la mirada suplicante…

- Pero antes juguemos un poquito - le susurré, ella hizo una mueca en desacuerdo y yo volví a sonreír antes de besarla de nuevo; esta vez se las apañó para que el beso fuera mas profundo, batallando con su lengua de tal manera que un gruñido de placer se escapó de mis labios . Ella satisfecha, sonrió sobre ellos…

- Así que buscas guerra - volví a susurrarle al oído cuando me libré del embrujo de sus labios. Ella, en respuesta, volvió a retorcerse buscando fricción con mi rodilla. Mi erección cada vez era más dolorosa, pero por Dios que me contendría hasta hacerla suplicar por que lo hiciera. Ella dejó escapar otra risa seguida de otro gemido. Esta vez me separé de ella y permanecí con la rodilla en el colchón pero erguido de manera que mis manos pudieron acariciar de nuevo sus muslos hasta llegar al borde de las medias que los cubría rozando el liguero que las sujetaba.

Siseé de placer al recordar el modelito y deseoso de verlo de nuevo retiré la rodilla separándome los suficiente para poder deshacerme de su vestido… Ella de nuevo gimió y cerró los ojos entreabriendo sus labios mientras se arqueaba. De nuevo mi pene palpitó ansioso al ver lo sexy que estaba con ese conjunto azul que resaltaba el color cremoso de su piel.

- Estás verdaderamente sexy con este conjunto - le susurré colocando de nuevo mi rodilla en la misma posición para inclinarme y besar con desesperación el nacimiento de esos pechos que me enloquecían. Removí lo suficiente la tela con mis dientes para dejar uno de sus pezones a mi disposición, el que no dudé en morder y lamer escuchando como ella siseaba de placer…

Llevé una de mis manos a su otro pecho y con la otra recorrí todo su contorno hasta llegar a la tira de su liguero…- Me provoca demasiado verte con esto puesto - susurré tirando de uno de ellos lo suficiente para soltarlo provocando que le diera un elasticazo.

De nuevo siseó y se arqueó.

- Edward…- susurró suplicante llevando sus manos a mi hombro, recordándome que iba demasiado vestido, y era cierto. Me separé lo suficiente para quitarme la chaqueta y la corbata , las dos quedaron tiradas a los pies de la cama junto a su vestido.

Una vez más me incliné pero ella, insatisfecha, comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa…

Chasqueé con la lengua negándome a que prosiguiera-. Aún no pequeña -susurré agarrando con fuerza sus manos antes de arremeter de nuevo contra sus labios.

La besé con frenesí, disfrutando de sus gemidos, de cómo se retorcía provocando que mi erección golpeara a momentos su estomago.

- Edward… por favor - susurró cuando liberé sus labios para deshacerme por fin de su sujetador y disfrutar completamente de sus hermosos y deliciosos pechos. Sabía que estaba completamente excitada, el olor de su sexo totalmente humedecido me hacía relamerme por probarlo y enloquecido por hacerlo abandoné sus pechos para seguir lamiendo la suave piel de su liso vientre, el cual mordí desesperado mientras desataba su liguero para poder deshacerme también de ese pequeño tanga que apenas la cubría.

-Por favor - volvió a susurrar mientras tiraba de mi cabello pero yo, aunque me moría por poseerla de nuevo, tenía otros planes.

Bella grito de placer cuando sintió como mi lengua se abría paso entre sus pliegues y llegaba a ese delicioso abultamiento que sabía la llevaría a la locura..

- Oh Dios mío….- susurró cuando comencé a lamer, a succionar, a morder con suavidad esa pequeña protuberancia mientras sentía como su centro se contraía deseosa de tenerme…- Dios Edward, OH Dios - seguía gimiendo enloquecida.

Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar incontroladamente, yo lamia como un poseso todo cuanto podía y tenía delante, asegurándome de que recibiera todo el placer que podía darle. Pero cuando noté que estaba a punto de culminar me separé oyendo un grito de frustración de su parte..

- Dios mío no… Edward por favor, no - me suplicó cuando aparté mi boca de ella.

- ¿Quieres qué te folle, Bella? Dime…¿es eso lo qué quieres? -le pregunté jadeante y totalmente deseoso de enterrarme en ella, mientras me deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios para besarla con una pasión desmedida…

- Si..si..si… fóllame - me pedía sobre mis labios enfebrecida. Sin poder evitarlo embestí sobre ella aún con los pantalones puesto provocando que ambos gimiéramos de puro placer - Por Dios, Edward, no me tortures más - me suplicó llevando sus manos a mis pantalones para quitarme el cinturón; siseé de placer al sentir como este se deslizaba por mi cintura con rapidez cuando ella haló de él. Con urgencia comenzó a quitarme el botón y a bajarme la cremallera. Yo mismo la ayude con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra trataba de mantener el peso de mi cuerpo…

En pocos segundos bajó mis pantalones junto a mis bóxer lo suficiente para dejar libre mi erección que enseguida dio con su entrada… Aunque me hubiese gustado torturarla más, era ya tan dolorosa mi erección que sin poder evitarlo y sin previo aviso, embestí en ella enterrándome por completo…

- Oh si….- gimió al sentirme. Yo mismo gruñí de placer al sentir como su carne me abrazaba ardientemente dándome la bienvenida. Comencé a retorcer y a embestir lentamente en ella, sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba a cada centímetro que me hundía en ella. Bella se arqueaba una y otra vez, su respiración jadeante hacía que su pecho se elevara con celeridad permitiéndome morderlos y lamerlos mientras seguía penetrando en ella. Era una locura, todo un torrente de lujuria recorrió cada una de mis venas activando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Dios mío, esto era el puto paraíso.

Entonces las manos de Bella se fueron a mi camisa y en un arrebato tiró de ella con fuerza provocando que la mayoría de los botones saliesen disparado. Enloquecí al instante y apoyándome en mis manos comencé a enterrarme en ella con mas rapidez, con más fuerza mientras ella introducía las manos por entre la camisa hasta clavar sus uñas en mi espalda, la camisa seguía aún sobre mis hombros sólo con mi pecho al descubierto..

- Oh Dios mío …OH Dios mío….Edw…Edward - balbuceaba enloquecida mientras mis embestidas hacia que sus pechos rebotasen -Oh Dio mío si…si…

- Vamos pequeña, dame lo que quiero de ti - le incité sintiendo como su cuerpo convulsionaba antes de gritar mi nombre mientras llegaba al orgasmo prácticamente estrangulándome en su interior, lo que casi me lleva a seguirla, pero yo quería más… y sintiéndola temblar salí de ella mientras me miraba desconcertada, antes de tomar una de sus piernas y hacer que girara quedando de espalda a mí.

Tensé mi mandíbula cuando vi la perfección de su cuerpo en esa postura y no tardé en llevar mis manos a su cadera provocando que se pusiera sobre sus rodillas…

Ella, aún jadeante, profirió un gemido ahogado; yo tanteé su sexo con mis dedos asegurándome que estaba completamente empapada y cerrando los ojos volví a penetrarla desde atrás recibiendo en el acto otro gemido de placer…

- Oh Bella, no sabes lo que me haces sentir -susurré enloquecido al sentir como su interior se cerraba entorno a mí con tal fuerza que casi mi corrí solo introduciéndome; pero apretando mis dedos en su cadera me mantuve quieto hasta que volví a ser dueño de mí y lentamente, para alargar al máximo el placer, comencé a embestir en ella.

Era demasiado enloquecedor oír como ella jadeaba aún con los efectos del orgasmo anterior mientras volvía a poseerla; obnubilado por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo, llevé una de mis manos a lo largo de su espalda hasta tirar de su cabello, lo que hizo que su cabeza se irguiera. Tenerla de esa manera, tan sumisa, mientras oía como ella jadeaba y gritaba de placer, me resultaba tan excitante que comencé a penetrarla dejando su cabello pero llevando mi mano a su hombro para tirar de el tomando más impulso..

- Dios Bella, OH… Dios…- gemí totalmente extasiando oyéndola gritar de placer, sintiéndola de nuevo vibrar entorno a mí, apretándome, llevándome a la locura mientras me enterraba hasta no poder más en ella; una y otra vez, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, inclinándome para morder su cuello mientras jadeaba en su odio incapaz de contenerme de tanto placer, hasta que de nuevo la sentí contraerse y gritar mi nombre antes de correrse, provocando que yo me derramara completamente en ella mientras con una de mis mano seguía tirando de su hombro y con la otra clavaba mis dedos en su cadera.

- Oh Dio mío - seguía susurrando jadeante y temblorosa cuando la solté y cayó enterrando la cara en la cama. Yo mismo, totalmente derrotado, y aún de rodilla tras ella, dejé caer mi cara sobre su húmeda espalda, jadeando contra su piel, intentado recuperarme de tan bestial orgasmo..

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme - susurré a duras penas sobre su piel, ella , aún jadeante, dejó escapar una pequeña risa - No te imaginas hasta que punto puedo llegar a desearte - le dije antes de besar su espalda y salir de ella para caer a su lado, ella misma rodó sin fuerzas hasta quedar frete a mí.

- Te amo - susurró con la voz temblorosa, y con una mirada tan llena de amor, que me desarmo.

- Yo también te amo - le contesté de vuelta envolviéndola con mis brazos hasta atraerla a mis labios. Los que ella recibió gustosa.

Por unos minutos estuvimos disfrutando de un apasionado beso mientras nos recuperábamos hasta que de pronto ella se separó reparando en algo…

- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho el amor de esa manera y aún sigas vestido mientras yo estoy desnuda - dijo con medio reproche. Yo no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta que era cierto, mi camisa seguía sobre mis hombros aunque estaba destrozada y completamente abierta, y mis pantalones sólo se habían removido los suficiente para dejar mi erección libre.

- No estás totalmente desnuda - le dije divertido llevando mi mano a su nalga y tirando nuevamente de su ligero lo que la hizo quejarse.

-Eso es injusto, y habrá que remediarlo -contestó antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí -. Ven…-tiró de mi invitándome a incorporarme; enseguida pasó sus delicadas manos por mis hombros y se deshizo de mi camisa completamente dejando suaves besos por mi cuello. Mis manos se fueron directo a sus nalgas y comencé a acariciarla…

Siseé cuando acarició mis brazos mientras bajaba la camisa - Y ahora, deshagámonos también de lo otro - y deslizándose sobre mí bajó hasta quitarme completamente los pantalones; mi pene, ante su proximidad y aunque había descargado hacía unos minutos, no tardó en despertar de nuevo, provocando que Bella sonriese muy satisfecha antes de lamer sus labios.

Yo gemí sólo de intuir lo que pretendía y mi propio pene palpitó en respuesta antes de sentir como su cálida boca me acogía…

Dios, creí enloquecer cuando sentí como sus dientes presionaba toda mi longitud mientras me introducía para luego presionar sus labios deslizándolos hasta llegar a mi glande el cual lamió rodeándolo con su lengua.

- Oh, Bella…- gemí sin poder evitarlo dejando caer mi cabeza hacia tras. Pero sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos, movía mi cadera tratando de acelerarlos llegando a su encuentro pero ella parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras yo me consumía en esta placentera tortura.

- ¿Te gusta así? - la oí susurrar sobre mi polla lo que me hizo estremecer hasta tal punto, que llevé mi mano a su cabello y comencé a embestir en su boca. Estaba completamente enloquecido sintiendo la presión de sus labios, la textura de su lengua enroscándose a mi alrededor, su humedad, su calidez, la manera en la que succionaba provocando que me tensara antes de comenzar a temblar.

Ella se contoneaba sobre mi pierna, pequeños gemidos de satisfacción reverberaban provocándome un placer infinito. Estaba al limite, podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, estaba a punto de irme en su boca, pero no quería eso, tiré de su cabello con un urgencia separándola; ella, con una expresión total de lujuria, me miró frustrada, lo que me bastó para incorpórame hasta quedar sentado en la cama, pasé una mano por su cintura y tiré de ella hasta tenerla de nuevo a horcajadas sobre mí, la icé y me clavé en ella recibiendo en el acto un grito de placer.

Jamás, por más que pensaba que no podría sentir más placer con ella, dejaba de sorprenderme. Se aferró con fuerza de mis hombros para impulsarse con rapidez, yo mismo apretaba su nalgas clavando mis dedos en ellas, ayudándola a conseguir un ritmo enloquecedor; sus jadeos anhelantes y necesitados en mi oído, la humedad de su piel rociada de sudor, su cabello pegado a su frente y a sus hombros, sus pechos rebotando frente a mi boca, permitiéndome engullirlos una y otra vez, sus labios entreabierto y la expresión de su cara cuando de nuevo alcanzó el orgasmo, me llevó de nuevo a gemir su nombre mientras me enterraba con más ganas en ella hasta vaciarme por completo….

- Bella….Bella…mi amor…- susurraba delirante mientras mi cuerpo seguía vibrando abrazándome fuertemente a ella; ella misma enterró su cara en el hueco de mi cuello estremeciéndome con su aliento que se escapa errado y necesitado-. Te amo - conseguí decir mordiendo su hombro desnudo intentando contrarrestar las sacudidas de placer de mi propio cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó más a mí.

- Yo también te amo, demasiado - susurró y dejó otro suave beso en mi cuello antes de separarse y mirarme directamente - demasiado - volvió a susurrar antes de acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Una vez más tiré de ella acomodándola a mi lado sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo, entre pequeños espasmos, se abrazaba al mío. Me incorporé lo suficiente para tirar del edredón y cubrirnos, al estar sudorosos el aire que nos rodeaba se sentía demasiado frío.

Durante un buen rato estuvimos en silencio, recuperándonos por completo, sentí como ella comenzaba a juguetear con el vello de mi pecho, y al mirar su mano contemplé lo hermosa que se veía con el anillo en su dedo. No pude evitar tomarla y llevarla a mis labios.

- Es hermosos - susurró separando la mano de mi boca y admirándolo con satisfacción. Era un anillo sencillo un solitario con un brillante en forma de corazón en el centro, pero que en ella lucía el doble de hermoso.

-Llevas mi corazón Bella, es mi corazón lo que te doy - le susurré besando el tope de su cabeza.

- Te quiero Edward - musitó con un brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos que me estremeció. La abracé con fuerzas en respuesta.

- Yo también te amo, futura Señora Cullen -susurré y ella sonrió sobre mis labios.

- Suena lindo - dijo volviendo a mirar su anillo, de pronto el silencio se instauró entre nosotros..

- ¿En qué piensas? - pregunté cuando el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

- Pienso en todo lo que supone que haya aceptado - musitó un tanto seria. Sabía a que se refería..

- Bella…- susurré su nombre con un deje de preocupación - Sé que todo es muy reciente pero te quiero junto a mí, amor, los dos sabemos que tendré que regresar, no logro hacerme la idea de que tendré que marcharme sin ti..-le dije con pesar.

Sentí que ella se estrechaba más a mí, yo mismo la cobijé entre mis brazos.

- Lo sé, yo.… yo tampoco quiero volver a perderte, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, yo… quiero irme siendo tu esposa Edward, no quiero más sorpresas.

- Podemos casarnos mañana mismo - le dije convencido. Ella rió divertida apoyándose sobre mi pecho para volver a mirarme.

- Eso sería fantástico, pero… aunque no me gustan los grandes eventos, no deja de ser un día importante para nosotros, al menos para mí - dijo algo tímida.

Besé suavemente sus labios - No seré yo quien te prive de eso amor. Y te aseguro que para mí también será uno de los días más importantes de mi vida.

- Me alegro que lo sientas así, Edward, además tendremos que prepararlo todo, no sólo nos embarcamos en esto nosotros dos, tenemos que pensar en Sarah.

- Sarah, mi niña…- susurré emocionado pensando en ella - ¿Crees qué se adaptará a vivir en otro lugar?

- Lo hará, ella será muy feliz Edward pero…- vi como se mordía el labio - ¿Dónde viviríamos? -preguntó con timidez.

- Tú elegirás el lugar. Tengo mi apartamento en Atlanta, nos instalaremos allí mientras encontramos el lugar apropiado.

- La Hacienda no, ¿ no? - preguntó algo desilusionada. Yo sonreí y volví a besarla de nuevo.

- Iremos allí siempre que quieras, cada fin de semana, pero tengo que atender el trabajo en la ciudad Bella, a menos que…

-¿Qué? - preguntó cautelosa…

- Que quieras estar tú en la hacienda durante la semana, yo iría cada fin de semana…

-¡Qué! ¡No! - gritó incorporándose y mirándome aterrada.

- Sólo era una sugerencia…

- Si me caso contigo es para estar contigo Edward, no quiero que nos separemos por algo así… ¿cómo crees qué pueda querer algo así? - preguntó dolida presionando la sábana sobre su pecho tapando su desnudez.

Inmediatamente me incorporé para quedar a su altura y no tardé en llevar mi mano a su barbilla obligándola a mirarme…

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso - me disculpé al ser consciente de cómo podía ser interpretado.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así - me pidió realmente dolida girando su cara para ocultar como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Me sentí realmente mal por hacerla llorar, me golpearía a mi mismo por haber siquiera pensado en esa posibilidad.

- No llores mi amor, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, he sido un estúpido…

- Si dije lo de la Hacienda, es porque… porque…- se pasó la mano para eliminar una lágrima de su mejilla - Es dónde me enamoré de ti, donde te amé, donde te extrañé, donde te sufrí, dónde engendramos a nuestra hija, nuestra familia está ahí - dijo todo con una voz contenida-. Sólo nos imaginé viviendo de nuevo allí - susurró negando con la cabeza.

- Lo sé mi amor - le dije atrayéndola a mí y abrazándola con fuerza - pero lamentablemente mi trabajo está en otro lugar, aunque eso no impedirá que disfrutemos de la hacienda, te lo prometo, lo convertiremos en nuestro lugar de descanso y recreo, donde poder dar largos paseos a caballo, donde enseñar a Sarah a cabalgar, a cultivar, a recolectar y a vivir con la naturaleza, a amar todo lo que nosotros amamos de ese lugar, se que mi pequeña disfrutará mucho allí - le dije totalmente convencido.

- Eso suena mejor - susurró regalándome una triste sonrisa - Edward - dijo de pronto enfrentando mi mirada -mi hogar será siempre donde tú estés, porque tú eres mi hogar -susurró mirándome con tanta convicción que hizo que me conmoviera.

- No sabes cuánto significa para mí que digas eso Bella, porque tú también eres mi hogar. Y quiero que comiences a agilizar todo para casarnos - le dije atrayéndola de nuevo a mí para sentarla a horcajadas sobre ahuecando su rostro entre mis manos - Quiero convertirte en mi esposa lo antes posible, mañana mismo llamaré a Mandy para que mande a preparar el apartamento…

Bella sonrió y me miró levantando una ceja - ¿Mandarás a tu secretaria que se encargue de nuestra casa? - me preguntó no muy convencida..

- Tu decidirás todo, ella será la que se encargue de que todo lo que tú desees se cumpla.

- ¿Se puede saber como pretendes que haga eso? - preguntó esta vez con curiosidad.

- Fácil, pediré a Mandy que fotografíe el apartamento y nos lo envíe por correo, y haremos los cambios pertinente desde aquí, podrás comprar el mobiliario y decidir todo desde aquí amor, Mandy se encargará que todo quede cómo tú desees mi amor. Así, cuando lleguemos, todo estará dispuesto.

- No puedo creer que sea así de fácil - dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello. Yo sonreí antes de besar sus labios delicadamente.

- Cariño, el dinero mueve montañas, y yo tengo el que necesitamos para poder hacerlo - sonreí al ver la mueca de disconformidad pero me apresuré a eliminarla besándola de nuevo - si me aceptas a mí, Bella, aceptas también todo lo que tengo. Además, eres hija de Carlisle, moralmente todo eso te pertenece a ti - le dije sonriente.

- No, no digas eso - susurró abrazándose fuerte a mí - Yo sólo te necesito a ti, y a mi padre, lo demás me sobra -susurró antes de apretar su abrazo.

- Lo sé, y te adoro por eso - le contesté y volví a buscar sus labios - Pero somos quienes somos Bella y tú pronto te convertirás en la nueva Señora Cullen, no sabes lo que significa para mí poder ir a todos esos eventos llevando de mi brazo a mi hermosa y dulce esposa..

- ¡Ah que horror! - exclamó con una mueca de desagrado lo que me hizo romper en carcajadas…-, eso suena horrible, creo que me pensaré lo de quedarme en la hacienda - dijo burlándose.

- Eso ni lo sueñes salvajita, tú vendrás conmigo, te prometo que te compensaré por tanto sacrificio haciéndote tocar el cielo cada noche- le susurré divertido provocando que ella también riera y de nuevo busqué sus labios.

- Pues no sé si creerte - susurró de vuelta sobre los mío- creo que estás faltando a la promesa de hacerme el amor toda la noche - dijo divertida y eso sólo me bastó para girarla, escuchando su divertida risa, y acomodarme entre sus piernas para de nuevo perderme en ella hasta hacerla gritar de placer una vez más…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA Ains, Dios mío, este hombre acabará conmigo, que os lo digo yo. (baba)

Y ahora me quiero poner un poquito más seria. Si en algo debemos concordar todas, es en que, aquí, en FF, hemos disfrutado con muchísimos fics, y hemos conocido a escritoras, que libremente y sin ningún tipo de interés, más que el ser leídas, nos han deleitado con sus historias. Pero hay veces que los fics son tan tan buenos y tan especiales, que dejan de ser Fics para convertirse en un libro, y es eso de lo que quiero hablaros.

Me han pedido apoyo para promover la recogida de firmas que se necesitan para que "**Fifty Shades" by ELJames, inspirado en el fic MOTU "Master of the Universe" de Icedragon; y "Sempre" by J.M. Darhower, inspirado en el fic "Emancipation Proclamation" por Kharizzmatik **puedan ser TRADUCIDOS AL ESPAÑOL.

Para ello en mi perfil encontraran los links de las firmas de cada uno de los libros. Por favor, no supone nada y disfrutaríamos leyendo algo que ha nacido de este mundo en el que estamos sumergidas, más nuestro no puede ser. Espero que os unáis a mí apoyando esta campaña.

Y ahora volviendo al capítulo, espero de corazón que os haya gustado; ya me lo haréis saber. Os agradezco infinitamente vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;** maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** y a alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25**.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas que se animan a salir del anonimato premitiéndome conoceros. Gracias preciosas.

Y lamentándolo mucho tengo que avisaros que, por causa del trabajo, durante todo este mes será imposible para mí actualizar dos capítulos por semana; lo siento, haré todo lo posible para, al menos, traeros uno semanal que será los miércoles. Os prometo que en cuanto acabe con el cierre del año vuelvo al mismo ritmo de antes.

Ahora si me despido, un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y que los reyes se porten muy bien con todas.

Hasta el próximo miércoles ;)

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes...


	22. Chapter 22 La llamada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola preciosas! Aunque lamento no poder actualizar dos veces por semana, os aseguro que haré lo posible para que no os falte el capi. **

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXII.

- Buenos días, mi amor - escuché susurrado cerca de mi oído mientras me estremecía al contacto del cálido aliento que golpeaba sobre el hueco de mi cuello, antes de sentir la tibieza de unos labios dejando un suave beso justo ahí…

Gemí perezoso mientras me acurrucaba deseoso de volver a sentirlo, aunque en su lugar, fue la vibración de una risita la que me abordó, provocando que me estremeciera otra vez a la par que mis labios se comenzaban a curvar en un sonrisa.

- Vamos dormilón, despierta…- volví a oír.

- No, aquí se está muy bien…- rezongué con una voz ronca para volver a escuchar esa divertida y agradable risita.

- Veo que me obligarás a despertarte…-susurró de nuevo y comencé a asentir divertido aún con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí como mordía candentemente el lóbulo de mi oreja..

Un largo gemido de placer se escapó de mis labios al sentir una electrificante corriente atravesar todo mi cuerpo hasta impactar directamente en mi bajo vientre, provocando que en el acto, mi amigo comenzara a tomar vida propia.

-Mmnnn, veo que ya empiezas a despertar - susurró divertida mientras sentía como una de sus pequeñas y suaves manos se colaba por entre las sábanas, y asegurándose de acariciar mi estómago, lo que me hizo encogerlo a su paso, siguió deslizándola hasta llegar a mi miembro que en el acto vibró al sentirse rodeado.

De nuevo un candente gemido se escapó de mis labios e involuntariamente removí mi cadera de manera que embestí sobre su mano…

Una vez más sonrió provocando que su boca, que aún permanecía sobre la piel de mi cuello, me hiciera estremecer.

- Estás jugando con fuego, cariño - conseguí decir a duras penas mientras me dejaba llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que sus caricias en mi sexo me estaban provocando.

- Tal vez quiera quemarme -musitó antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello deslizando su húmeda lengua hasta llegar a mi hombro y morderlo, de tal manera, que no pude evitar que una gran bola de calor se acumulase en mi bajo vientre.

No tardé en pasar uno de mis brazos por su cintura y tirando de ella, conseguí ponerla a horcajadas sobre mí, y ahí fue que abrí los ojos para contemplar la imagen más hermosa que jamás contemplaran mis ojos.

Bella lucía excesivamente hermosa, su cabellos, enmarañados, le hacían ver tremendamente sexy, salvaje, apenas cubriendo sus pechos desnudos que comenzaban a agitarse candentemente; su rostro, coloreado con un hermoso rubor, la hacía parecer un ángel , y su ojos me miraban con tal brillo, que podía verme reflejado en ellos.

Ella mantuvo su mirada en la mía, prácticamente podía sentir como me amaba a través de ella, y sin poder evitarlo, ya que mis manos picaban por querer tocarla, las llevé a sus nalgas y, sin dejar de complacerme ante su imagen, comencé a acariciarla.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un tiempo y pude ver como mordía su labio, de una manera tan excitante, mientras dejaba caer un poco su cabeza hacia tras, descubriendo parte de su pecho al removerse su cabello, que de nuevo un latigazo de placer me hizo embestir bajo ella, lo que la hizo gemir para volver a abrir los ojos y fijarlos de nuevo en mí.

- Buenos días, amor…- susurré deslizando lentamente mis manos de sus muslos hasta su espalda para deshacer el camino de nuevo. Ella sonrió y acortó la distancia que nos separaba acariciando con sus labios los míos…

No pude evitar envolver su esbelta cintura con mis brazos para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo pegado completamente al mío, mientras no dejaba de besar su boca, buscando su lengua con la mía, presionando mis labios cada vez con más fuerza, abarcando los suyos completamente hambriento de las sensaciones que me provocaba…

Sentir el cosquilleo que provocaba sus gemidos ahogados en mi boca me excitaba de tal manera que continué embistiendo en ella provocando una exquisita fricción entre los dos, sintiendo como ella misma se restregaba para hacer que la sensación fuera más placentera…

- Así quiero amanecer cada día… -susurré cuando nos separamos en busca de aire-… haciéndole el amor a mi mujer.

- Aún no lo estás haciendo - susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme de nuevo. Sus manos, enterradas en mi nuca, tiraban de mi cabello provocándome un excitante escalofrío.

- Eso lo remedio enseguida - le contesté y sin que se lo esperara nos hice girar de manera que su espalda quedó contra el colchón y yo me coloqué entre sus piernas, sintiendo en el acto el calor húmedo de su centro - Dios, como amo perderme dentro de ti - susurré antes de llevar mis labios a los suyos y , entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, penetrarla sintiendo como su ardiente vientre me acogía…

Le hice el amor pausadamente, sin dejar de besar sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos; apretando mis dedos contra los suyos cuando sentía que clavaba sus uñas en el dorso de mis manos intentando contrarrestar mis embestidas.

Era el mismísimo cielo oír su respiración entrecortada o como intentaba ahogar sus gemidos presionando su boca contra su propio brazo; mordiendo en ocasiones mis hombros o tirando de mi cabello cuando le soltaba sus manos para apoyarme sobre el colchón y así penetrarla con más fuerzas, con más rapidez hasta que una vez más los dos colapsamos temblorosos y totalmente satisfechos…

Fue un verdadero regalo de compromiso poder amanecer así con ella, aunque a los pocos minutos, mientras nos sonreíamos y nos abrazábamos tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, la imagen de nuestra pequeña nos asaltó provocando que los dos, deseosos de volver a verla, no tardáramos en salir de la cama.

Entre sonrisas y besos robados nos duchamos y yo aproveché que tenía aún ropa en mi casa para ir donde Bella y cogerle todo lo que ella me había pedido mientras ella, ataviada sólo con una de mis camisa, preparaba unas tostadas y un poco de café.

Tuve que hacer uso de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad para no mandar el desayuno a la mierda y hacerla mía de nuevo sobre la mesa de mi cocina, pero Sarah nos esperaba ,y aunque ella trataba de disimularlo, no podía dejar de ver la necesidad que tenía de volver a estar con su pequeña. No en vano era la primera vez que no dormía y amanecía con ella…

Después de que Bella se terminase de arreglar, nos subimos a mi coche y siguiendo sus indicaciones llegamos hasta la reserva india que había en la Push.

- Que lugar más inquietante - dije cuando comenzamos a caminar hacía una de las casas que había en el lugar.

- Es una reserva, se respira ese halo de misterio, de magia, de tradición- me contestó divertida pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura lo que me hizo pasar inmediatamente uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro y estrecharla a mí para besar su sien…

- Hola, ¿Leah, Sarah? - gritó Bella abriendo la puerta de una de esa casa de madera.

Inmediatamente una mujer, morena con rasgos indudablemente indios, salió desde lo que supuse la cocina.

- Oh, Bella, ya estas aquí - le contestó y Bella, tomándome de la mano, nos introdujo dentro de la casa.

- Hola Sue, ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó soltando mi mano y acortando la distancia que las separaba para darle un cálido abrazo.

- Muy bien hija, encantada de tener a la pequeña con nosotros, sabes que adoramos a esa criatura - le contestó con cariño.

- Si, lo sé - dijo Bella abrazándola de nuevo.

- Por cierto, ¡felicidades! - le dijo de pronto y Bella en ese momento reparó en mí que estaba en medio de la sala…

- Oh, Sue, gracias - le contestó emocionada y girando hacía mí extendió su mano, la que no tardé en tomar, y me acercó hasta ellas..- El es Edward Cullen, mi prometido - dijo sonriente y mirándome con una emoción especial en sus ojos.

- Es un placer conocerle Edward - contestó la mujer y yo no tardé en estrechar la mano que me ofrecía -. Yo soy Sue, la madre de Leah - se auto presentó.

- El placer es mío -contesté cortésmente y mirando de nuevo a Bella para sonreír al ver la emoción con la que me miraba.

- ¿Y dónde está mi pequeña? Me muero por achucharla - dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

- Tu pequeño torbellino está en la playa. Sólo espero que no llegue empapada como la otra vez - dijo con diversión y Bella rodó los ojos lo que me hizo sonreír.

- Esta niña es un demonio, se empeñó en tocar las olas y nos dio las vuelta de manera que acabó totalmente empapada cuando una ola la pilló en la orilla - me contó Bella lo que me hizo sonreír negando con la cabeza imaginando a mi hija tratando de esquivar las mirada de su madre para hacer sus travesuras…- Será mejor que vayamos a su encuentro. Me alegra haberte saludado Sue.

- A mí también hija, sabes que aquí tienes tu casa.

- Lo sé - le contestó ella con cariño antes de darle otro par de besos para despedirse.

Una vez más me dejé guiar por Bella que, mientras me contaba anécdotas de nuestra pequeña aquí en la playa, nos llevaba hasta dónde suponía que estarían ellas… Y no tardamos en oír el alegre gorgoteo de la risa de mi pequeña, que a lo lejos, se veía que reía feliz mientras Jacob y Leah correteaban tras ella…

De pronto sentí como Bella se tensaba a mi lado, yo mismo me tensé y sentí como ella aceleraba el paso…

- Tranquila Bella, no digas o hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas luego - le susurré al ver como apretaba sus labios en una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Ahora si quiere jugar con ella? - dijo bastante molesta.

- Vamos tranquila cariño, piensa en Sarah - y fue decir su nombre que nuestra pequeña miró hacía donde estábamos nosotros y, dejando de lado a Leah y a Jacob, corrió hacía nosotros con los brazos extendidos y esa graciosa figura gritando..

- ¡Mamiiii!… ¡mamiiiiii…!- gritaba mi pequeña y en ese momento noté como Bella se relajaba y temblándole el labio sonrió antes de salir corriendo hacía ella…

- Hola mi niña, cuánto te he extrañado - le dijo cuando llegando a ella la cogió en brazos y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

Mi pequeña abrazó con fuerza el cuello a su mamá y comenzó a removerse feliz apretándose y riendo mientras Bella no dejaba de darle besos…

Me quedé unos metros a tras permitiéndoles ese espacio. Era lógico que las dos se extrañasen tanto y en cierta forma me sentí feliz. Bella, durante todo ese tiempo, nunca se despegó de nuestra hija, asegurando su bienestar y cuidado. Pendiente de que ella no se sintiera sola nunca y creciera, a pesar de no tener a su papá, como una niña feliz y querida..

- ¡Papi! - gritó de pronto mi pequeña sacándome de mis pensamientos, provocando que mis labios se curvaran en una radiante y feliz sonrisa..

- Hola princesa - acorté la distancia que me separaba de ella pera abrirle mis brazos; los que no tardó en recibir. Bella permaneció muy cerca de nosotros con su mano acariciando la espaldita de nuestra pequeña.

- Hola Bella - escuchamos de pronto y Bella, como había ocurrido al verle, se tensó sin llegar a girarse…

Yo me sentía ansioso. Por un lado tenia miedo que esto acabase en otro episodio desagradable, pero por otro lado, Bella tenía que enfrentar a Jacob de una vez por toda, sabía que en el fondo le dolía como el se había portado, ya que el cariño que sentía por él era sincero…

- Bella…- volvió a susurrar Jacob un tanto entristecido. Leah se había quedado recogiendo unas cosas de mi pequeña pero no dejaba de mirar con preocupación hacia nosotros.

Bella se mordió el labio y me miró como pidiéndome que la ayudase en este momento. Yo le sonreí tratando de infundirle ánimos y entonces mi pequeña, saliendo al rescate como siempre, se separó y con entusiasmo me pidió que jugara con ella en la arena…

- Papi mia amos quelo juga amo amo - se removía entusiasmada entre mis brazos. Bella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Iré con ella ahí a lado, estaré muy cerca, ¿de acuerdo? - le susurré al oído antes de dejar un suave beso en la mejilla y separarme con mi hija en los brazos hasta el lugar dónde estaba Leah. Ella no tardó en saludarme al igual que yo a ella y con cierta preocupación comenzamos a jugar con Sarah, que ajena a lo que ocurría, reía y parloteaba indicándome como debía llenar el cubo de arena para hacer sus castillos..

- Bella, por favor - oí que Jacob volvía a decirle mientras Bella, tomando aire profundamente se volvió para encararlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob?- le preguntó con seriedad, sus ojos buscaron los míos. Yo le sonreí intentando infundirle tranquilidad.

- Bella yo…quiero…- Jacob se pausó y apretó sus puños cerca de sus piernas - quiero que me perdones, yo…lo siento mucho Bella - se disculpó derrotado.

Bella permaneció en silencio, podía sentir como mordía su labio tratando de impedir, seguramente, que estos temblasen.

- Sé que he sido un auténtico jilipollas - continuó diciendo; yo mismo asentí en mi interior; un jilipollas y de los grandes, añadí para mí-, estaba cegado, yo… no podía soportar ver como te perdía día a día - Bella cerró los ojos y se abrazó así misma pero se mantenía en silencio.

En ese momento mi hija comenzó a preguntarme algo lo que me hizo mirarla, y al hacerlo pude ver una sombra de tristeza en el rostro de Leah. Sin poder evitarlo llevé mi mano a la suya y la apreté, inmediatamente ella clavó sus ojos en los míos y en pocos segundos trató de regalarme una sonrisa, una triste sonrisa…

- Nunca debiste tratar a Sarah así - volví a fijar mi atención en ellos cuando oí la voz de Bella - Ella jamás te hizo nada, es un bebé Jacob, creí que realmente la quería - le reprochó dolida - Entiendo que te enfadaras conmigo. Jamás quise hacerte daño, yo…yo no quise hacerlo, pero sabes cómo fue que nosotros comenzamos…

- Lo sé - contestó entristecido..

- Jacob , yo… siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí, y realmente te quiero, pero… pero…- de pronto sus ojos se aguaron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar…- Le hiciste mucho daño a él y luego, fuiste capaz de apartar a mi hija de esa manera, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? - volvió a reprocharle..

- Mia papi, mia un gejo - dijo de pronto mi hija buscando de nuevo mi atención con su burbujeante sonrisa. Vi como se agachaba a coger un palito y trataba de mover a un pequeño cangrejito que había tenido la mala suerte de pasar por ahí..

- No Sarah, le vas a golpear - le dije y con mis manos cogí el pequeño cangrejo que comenzó a mover sus patas..- Mira que lindo es - le dije y ella expectante se acercó y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se lo achuché provocando que ella gritara asustada y entre risas se abrazara a Leah..

- NO..no papi cao, luele - balbuceó de lo más graciosa.

- No, ven mira, pon tu mano - le pedí ella volvió a mirarme como quien está loco, lo que me hizo morder mi labio para no reírme - te lo aseguro - le dije y tomando su manita la extendí y dejé el pequeño cangrejito que enseguida comenzó a correr por su manita lo que la hizo gritar entre risas mientras el cangrejo saltaba a la arena..

- ¡Ota ve, ota ve! - gritó entusiasmada pegando saltitos. Miré a Bella y a Jacob para ver como seguían hablando. El mantenía su cabeza agachada y Bella hablaba mientras miraba hacia el mar…

- Busca una concha Sarah, pondremos al cangrejito en ella, como si fuera su trono en el castillo - le pedí y ella no tardó en comenzar su búsqueda lo que me permitió poder prestar atención de nuevo a lo que ellos conversaban, al igual que lo estaba siendo Leah aunque trataba de disimularlo mientra seguía haciendo el castillo.

- Jamás pensé que pudieras hacer algo así - oí que seguía reprochándole.

- Bella, de verdad que lo siento mucho, sabes que adoro a Sarah, pero fue tan impactante veros a los tres así, jugando, riendo, se os veía tan felices, que no puede evitar sentir rabia. Nunca conmigo vuestro ojos lucían tan brillantes, y eso me enfureció…

- No puedes culpar ni a Edward ni a Sarah por eso Jacob - le contestó -, tú realmente no sabes nada de mi vida, no sabes por qué nosotros no estábamos juntos - le contestó encarándolo- pero yo siempre lo he amado, por eso rechazaba una y otra vez tus invitaciones, no quería engañarte Jake, no quería dañarte, mi corazón siempre perteneció a él…

- Cuando finalmente me aceptaste, pensé que podría cambiar eso Bella - le contestó el levantando finalmente la cabeza. Yo miré hacia la arena aunque seguía prestando atención a la conversación que se estaba dando unos metros más allá. Miré a Sarah por un momento y ella seguía afanada buscando las conchas-, pero aunque no sabía quien era ese hombre que te había marcado tan fuerte, solo tuve que ver como reaccionaste ante él la primera vez, para saber que jamás conquistaría tu corazón.

- Jake…- musitó Bella entristecida.

- No Bella, yo me esperaba esto desde que Edward llegó, sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo, y realmente me dolía, yo te quería, y veía que te perdía a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Jake…- volvió a musitar…

- Pero, cuando pensé que era tu abandono lo que me dolía , ayer, cuando vi que él se aproximaba a Leah, fue que me di cuenta que no era por ti Bella - le dijo y Bella lo miró extrañada. Jacob sonrió y miró hacía nosotros, yo enseguida volteé la mirada y vi que Leah tenía la mandíbula tensa sin apartar los ojos de la arena…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Bella finalmente…

- Que cuando ví que iba hacia ella y la sacaba a bailar, realmente me di cuenta que eso me dolía más. Leah, mi Leah, no… ella no podía caer también en sus brazos..

- ¿Leah? - preguntó curiosa

- Si, Leah, ella, Leah era….fue…la primera chica de la que me enamoré y creo… -se pauso y sonrió tristemente -de la que siempre he estado enamorado…

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Bella y se llevó la mano a la boca; yo mismo intenté presionar mis labios para evitar sonreír, más al ver como Leah levantaba la cabeza de pronto al escucharlo.

- Si Bella, yo siempre he sido un patán, la cagué con ella, y me conformé con tenerla al menos como amiga, por eso, cuando te conocí y removiste algo en mí, me aferré a ello Bella, aún cuando sabía que no era del todo correspondido. Pero, aunque enfurecí cuando me dejaste, lo que pasó por mí cuando vi a Leah bailando con él, no puedo llegar a explicarlo…

- Jake - musitó de nuevo aunque en su voz se notaba el entusiasmo.

- Por eso quiero que me perdones Bella, yo te quiero, mucho, y adoro a Sarah, -dijo mirando de nuevo hacía nosotros buscando con la mirada a mi pequeña-, y ahora que intentaré recuperar el amor de esa chica -dijo mirando a Leah, ella, bajó la mirada sonrojada al cruzarla con la de él - me gustaría que al menos pudiésemos ser amigos, no quiero perderte como amiga Bella y quiero seguir disfrutando de mi gordita - dijo con cariño mirando de nuevo a mi pequeña. Por primera vez, que la llamase así no produjo rabia en mi, sino felicidad por ver como la quería…

Bella se le quedó mirando por un tiempo y finalmente sonrió - Claro que te perdono Jake, y me alegro mucho por ti - le contestó-. Por vosotros - le dijo sonriente.

- ¿Puedo entonces recibir un abrazo de perdón de mi amiga? -le pidió y yo negué la cabeza divertido al ver como ella, sonriente, lo abrazó con fuerzas, para luego ver como Leah rodaba los ojos…

- Es un gilipollas, pero es un gilipollas adorable - dijo y no pude evitar reír al escucharla..

- Papi, papi, mia ¿eta? - volvió a decirme mi pequeña enseñándome otra cocha.

- Esa es perfecta mi amor - le contesté y ella no tardó en llegar donde nosotros. Entusiasmada vio como yo ponía al pequeño cangrejito sobre la concha y lo plantábamos en lo alto del castillo.

Verla gritar dando saltitos y balbuceando palabras que escapaban a mi comprensión, me hacía reír al igual que a Leah. Noté que Bella se arrodillaba a mi lado mirando también con una amplia sonrisa a nuestra pequeña mientras Jacob se colocaba cerca de Leah, la que lo miró significativamente , y comenzó a preguntarle a mi niña a que jugaba.

Sarah, como no podía ser de otro modo, comenzó a explicarle a su manera lo del cangrejito y Jacob, como si de otro niño pequeño se tratase, comenzó a jugar con ella haciéndole y diciéndole cosas al pobre cangrejo, que a estas alturas estaba seguro que estaría pensando en suicidarse, provocando la risa alegre y contagiosa de mi pequeña.

- ¿Todo bien? - pregunté en un susurro a Bella acercándome a su oído.

- Todo bien - contestó dedicándome una sonrisa antes de mimosamente esconder su rostro en mi cuello y dejar ahí un dulce beso.

- Te quiero - le susurré y pasando una mano por su cintura la atraje más a mí.

- Yo también te quiero -contestó acurrucándose entre mis brazos.

Los cuatro seguimos jugando con nuestra pequeña princesa. Y pude ver como Jacob me miraba con cierto agradecimiento en sus ojos, lo que me hizo sonreírle.

Cualquiera que nos viera diría que estoy loco por estar con él, pero a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, puede entender realmente como se sentía, y en el fondo me alegraba que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Leah; había dejado de ser mi oponente y ahora podía entender porqué Bella le tenía tanto cariño. Su manera de jugar, de hacer reír, o de abrazar a mi pequeña, demostraba lo mucho que realmente la quería, y supe que todo este tiempo, en el que yo desconocía de su existencia, él había cuidado de ellas, siempre le estaría agradecido por ello…

-¿Y ya tenéis fecha para la boda? - preguntó de pronto Leah cuando paseábamos por la playa de camino al coche.

- No , aún no, pero queremos que sea lo antes posible - dijo Bella provocando que mi corazón latiese de alegría.

- Supongo que volveréis a Atlanta - intervino Jacob que caminaba cerca de Leah.

- Si, tengo mi trabajo allí - dije mirando a Bella quien me sonrió aunque pude notar cierta tristeza - aunque… vendremos al menos una o dos veces al año a pasara nuestras vacaciones -añadí y entonces fue que su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados…

- Oh, eso es estupendo, no me gustaría dejar de ver para siempre a mi gordita - dijo él mirando hacia mi pequeña que yo llevaba en brazos, ya que estaba cansadita.

- Además podréis venir a visitarnos siempre que queráis - les ofrecí. De nuevo Bella me miró emocionada…- Los amigos de mi mujer son también mis amigos -le dije antes de dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

- Eso sería genial..-dijo Leah

- Si, me encantaría poder enseñaros "Treesriver"´- dijo Bella y yo le sonreí complacido, más al ver lo mucho que Bella se sentía de aquél lugar.

- Pues contad con eso, nosotros os visitaremos - intervino de nuevo Jacob lo que hizo que Leah lo mirara con las cejas levantadas…

-¿Nosotros? -dijo señalándose. Tanto Bella como yo nos mordimos el labio tratando de reprimir la risa.

- Esto…si tu quieres, claro - dijo Jacob reculando, lo que me obligó a esconder la cara en el cuello de Bella…

- Eso está mejor - respondió Leah un tanto altanera - que yo sepa "nosotros" - dijo enfatizando la palabra - no somos nada. Yo ahogué una risa en su cuello y Bella apretaba aún mas sus labios intentando mirar hacía otro lado… Puede que Jacob fuera un hombre temperamental, pero desde luego había dado con la horma de su zapato.

- Pues eso se puede solucionar rápido - arremetió él y ella le fulminó con la mirada...

-Ay Dios - profirió Bella entre dientes - será mejor que nos demos prisa en salir de aquí… va a arder Troya - me susurró de lo más divertida…

- Vamos Leah, ayer bailamos juntos.

- ¿Y? - contestó ella.

- Y hoy hemos pasado la mañana juntos - continuó él.

- ¿y…..? -volvió a preguntar ella.

- Y que estamos bien juntos ¿no? - preguntó ya más alterado…

- Esto…chicos - les dije llamando su atención - mejor nosotros nos vamos, espero que solucionéis lo "vuestro" pronto - dije sin poder evitar burlarme un poco de ellos, Bella me clavó el codo en el costado para que me callase.

- Lo dicho chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer, ahí os dejamos; luego te llamo Leah - le dijo y tiró de mi brazo obligándome a caminar…

- Ves, ya los has echado - le reprochó Leah a Jacob.

- ¡Yo! - exclamó él.

- ¡Haced el amor y no la guerra, es más divertido! - Les grité mientras nos íbamos.

- Edward, no mal metas - me reprochó Bella.

- No mal meto, digo la verdad - y acorté la distancia para besarla, aún por detrás se seguían eschando a aquellos dos..

- Ves, Edward es sensato como yo - decía Jake lo que me hizo reir sobre los labios de Bella y a ella rodar los ojos.

- Eres un auténtico idota , Jacob Black, mejor apártate de mi vista - le contestó ella -¡y la guerra es más divertida, ¿verdad Bella? ! - gritó entonces para que la oyésemos, Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Así que te gusta la guerra,¿eh? - le pregunté divertido pellizcándole el trasero. Mi pequeña se había quedado dormidita sobre mi hombro.

- No empieces Edward Cullen, y deja de pellizcarme - me reprendió- igual la próxima vez quien se lleve unas nalgadas seas tú.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al oírla. Un escalofrío de desagrado recorrió mi cuerpo sólo de imaginarme la imagen. Yo siendo azotado por ella, pero de pronto, el verme atado, con esta diablesa haciendo de las suyas sobre mí, hizo que el escalofrío se tornase placentero…

-Mmnnh, creo que podría llegar a ser interesante - le susurré y ella mirándome escandalizada me volvió a golpear con el codo - Ahhh, pero no empieces en la calle, espera que al menos estemos en casa - me burlé y ella bufó.

- Eres un pervertido -dijo entre dientes y yo estallé en risas viendo como ella se ruborizada, pasé un brazo sobre su hombro y caminé con ellas hasta llegar al coche.

A las cuatro Bella volvió a su trabajo. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión al respecto porque yo quería que dejase ese empleo ya, al fin de cuenta, pronto vendría conmigo y así podría dedicarse a lo realmente importante, nuestra boda. Pero ella, haciendo honor a su responsabilidad, me convenció que no podía dejar a Alice tirada así como así, que hoy mismo le comunicaría que dejaría el trabajo y estaría hasta que ella le encontrase sustituta. Así que, después de comer con ella en su restaurante antes de que entrase a su turno, llevé a mi pequeña al parque hasta que Bella acabase.

Ahí le comunicamos a nuestra princesita que nos íbamos a casar, ella, que aún no tenía muy claro que supiese lo que le estábamos diciendo, saltaba emocionada, sobretodo cuando le dijimos que llevaría un lindo vestido y que después nos iríamos a vivir a un lugar donde había muchos parques y que también la llevaríamos a la Hacienda donde le compraría el pony más hermoso y la enseñaría a cabalgar.

- ¿Qué te parece una semana después de acción de gracias? - me preguntó Bella entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho. Los dos veíamos la televisión acurrucados en el sofá de la casa.

Acción de gracias, hacía más de tres años que no lo celebraba. Y los anteriores no es que hubiesen sido muy felices viendo a mi madre enferma. Y Bella, ¿realmente habrá celebrado muchas cenas de acción de gracias?

- A mí me parece estupendo, además es la primera cena de acción de gracias que celebraremos juntos; pero, ¿te dará tiempo? - le pregunté, apenas quedaban dos semanas para dicha celebración por lo que la boda sería en tres.

- Edward, soy consciente de que llevas mucho tiempo aquí, tarde o temprano tendrás que volver, además no quiero nada ostentoso, ya con Alice he estado hablando y ella nos ha ofrecido su casa para celebrarla allí.

- ¿Y a ti te parece bien? - le pregunté, no quería que con las prisas todo fuera menos emocionante para ella…

- A mí me parece genial, además, el lugar es lo de menos, ¡nos vamos a casar !- dijo entusiasmada y se lanzó sobre mí.

- Io ambi achate papi - nos interrumpió nuestra pequeña que jugaba sobre la alfombra.

- Claro mi amor, tu también - le contestó Bella con ternura cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola entre los dos - además, mañana mismo iremos a mirar nuestros vestidos - le susurró llevando su mano a su barriguita y haciéndole cosquillas - Serás la bebé más preciosa del mundo - seguía diciéndola. Yo, con el corazón inflado disfrutaba de estos momentos con ellas.

- Edwad - me llamó de pronto frenando sus juegos con Sarah -. No hemos avisado a mi papá - dijo algo preocupada - además, quiero que venga a pasar el día de acción de gracias con nosotros, ¿crees que podrá? - me preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- Claro que podrá, no creo que mi padre quiera pasar este día lejos de nosotros. ¿Qué te parece si lo llamo ahora mismo y le damos la noticia?

- Si, si…- dijo con entusiasmo-, vamos a llamarlo.

Pero si antes lo nombramos antes suena mi móvil. Dejando un suave beso en las cabezas de mis dos mujeres, me levanté y fui hacia donde estaba. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver de quién se trataba y mirando a Bella le hice entender que era él..

Ella se incorporó expectante y emocionada viéndome recibir la llamada.

- Hola papá, ahora mismo pensaba en llamarte, tengo una noticia….- pero mi voz se quedó muda cuando él dijo mi nombre con suma preocupación desde el otro lado de la línea.

- _Edward, tienes que volver, y tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo…_- La preocupación en su voz me aterró, ni siquiera sé si llegó a oír mi saludo, algo no iba bien y de pronto sentí que mi corazón se resquebrajaba ante esa petición, o más bien exigencia. Miré a Bella con el semblante serio y ella me devolvió la mirada interrogante…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA

Ay, llegó lo que todo el mundo en el fondo esperaba, Edward se tendrá que marchar... no podía dejar sus obligaciones indefinidamente; ¿será que de nuevo se abrirá una brecha entre ellos?

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, ya me lo haréis saber.

Y quisiera aprovechar para comunicaros que ya se abrió el plazo de votaciones finales del contest Sintiendo La Navidad. Si os gustó él Os, me encantaría que me apoyarais. Podréis acceder a la pag de concurso desde mi perfil.

Y también me gustaría recomendaros una historia. Seguro la mayoría ya sabéis cual es, pero por si alguna aún la desconoce, se trata de **"Dueño de mi destino" de Sarah-Crish Cullen**. Os aseguro que este fic no nos dejará indiferentes. Pasaros por el, no os arrepentiréis.

**Krystel**: Feliz cumpleaños, cielo ; y no te des de vieja ¡leches!, cumpliendo 17 es un insulto. Te deseo que pases un feliz día de cumple.

**Yolanda**: Ni que decir tiene, que adoro tus rr, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco el resumen, soy de las desafortunadas que no llegó a leerlo, y me encantaría hacerlo. Gracias por todo mi niña, lastima que no tengas cuenta para poder responder tus rr .

A todas las que no tenéis cuenta, lamento no poder contestaros y siento el que no podáis recibir estos adelantitos que a veces doy.

Ahora sí, mil gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, por seguir ahí acompañándome en cada historia y por hacer que mis días sean mas alegre por el simple hecho de leer vuestro cariñosos y divertidos rr. Mil gracias preciosas, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** y a alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; y natalia.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas. Gracias preciosas.

Ahora sí me despido, un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, muero por saber que pasará... ;)

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes...


	23. Chapter 23 El regreso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola amores! De nuevo aquí; ains, cuánto lamento que tenga que ser una vez por semana /(;_')\ pero lo primero es lo primero y en los tiempos que corren, dándole gracias a Dios. :P**

**Pero antes de pasar al capi, me gustaría daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo en el concurso Sintiendo la Navidad. ¡CONSEGUIMOS EL TERCER PREMIO! , estoy emocionada; pero sobretodo porque ustedes lo hicísteis posible ¡Gracias! Cherryland, te dedico el premio por entero, por el ánimo que me infundió tu PM para realizarlo.**

**También quiero dar las gracias muy especialmente a MELI8114 porque me ha regalado un colage de "Secreto de una traición" que es preciosa. Gracias tesoro, no sabes lo muchísimo que me ha gustado.**

**Y también quiero dar las gracias a Aliena Cullen, por otra imagen que me ha regalado de el Os "Un deseo en Navidad" para felicitarme por el premio. Gracias mi niña, realmente me ha emocionado mucho. **

**De más está decir que ambas imágenes están ya en mi perfil para ser exhibidas con mucho orgullo por mi parte. **

**Y ahora si, os dejo con el capi, y como en el fondo, aunque sea muy muy al fondo, soy buena..ajajajajja; aviso: A las del club de las lloronas, tengan los pañuelitos a mano...algo me dice que mas de una lágrima se escapa. **

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXIII

Mientras enfocaba la vista en los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo a través de la ventanilla del avión, me mordía el puño intentando mitigar el dolor que me había provocado despedirme de ellas…

_-Edward, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Bella levantándose del sofá y viniendo hacía mí.. Yo sólo pude mirarla con verdadera preocupación mientras seguía oyendo a mi padre por teléfono._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - reproché bastante furioso. Bella seguía preguntándome con la mirada._

_- Mami, coge - escuché que le decía mi pequeña mientras se restregaba un ojito; ya eran las nueve de la noche y era su hora de irse a dormir. Bella no tardó en cogerla en brazos y mi pequeña se acomodó en su hombro, pero ella aún permaneció a mi lado, expectante…_

_- No puede ser, está completamente satisfecho con nuestro servicio papá, tiene que haber un error - le contesté bastante molesto… _

Una vez más mordí mi puño al recordar el motivo por el que ahora viajaba solo hacia Atlanta. Uno de los mejores clientes que teníamos estaba recibiendo una contraoferta bastante llamativa, algo que había llegado a oídos de varios socios que no dudaron en pedir una junta extraordinaria para saber sobre la veracidad de la noticia.

No podía estar sucediendo eso, dije para mí, sí esa noticia fuera cierta, estaríamos en serios problemas, la corporación Vulturi era uno de los pilares de nuestra propia empresa. Nosotros le suministrábamos todo el material maderero incluso nos encargábamos de su transporte y entrega.

- Aquí tiene señor Cullen - dijo de pronto una azafata que me servía un whisky.

- Gracias - Esperé a estar de nuevo solo y me llevé la copa a los labios para dar mi primer sorbo; cerré los ojos al sentir el caliente licor atravesar mi garganta y al momento sentí de nuevo como mí corazón se encogía, nada aliviaba ese vacío que se había instalado en mi corazón…

_- Edward, por favor, dime qué pasa - volvió a preguntarme con ansiedad una vez más cuando vio que cortaba la llamada. _

_Lo que temía que pasara estaba pasando. Sintiendo una enorme presión en mi pecho miré hacia ella y a mi hija que, con ojos soñolientos, me miraba extendiendo su manita, la que no tardé en tomar. _

_- Papi omí, coge- me pidió con esa vocecita cansada y quejumbrosa esperando a que la llevase a su cuna y sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos. Una vez más enfoqué los ojos de Bella y, como si hubiese leído en los míos, comenzaron a humedecerse._

_- Tienes que volver - afirmó apenas con un hilo de voz; yo sólo pude asentí sin llegar a proferir palabra - ¿Le pasa algo a mi papá? -preguntó con preocupación. _

_- No - me apresuré a tranquilizarla-, son asuntos de la empresa. Mañana tengo una junta a las diez de la mañana-. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a darse cuenta que eso sólo significaba una cosa, tenia que volver y tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente. _

_- Pe…pero…- titubeó con los ojos enrojecidos…_

_- Lo siento - dije apenas en un susurro; miré el reloj viendo que eran las nueve de la noche, a las diez y veinte tenía vuelo directo a Atlanta, ya mi padre se había encargado de la reserva -, tengo una hora para llegar al aeropuerto Bella - le dije y ella asintió casi con la mirada perdida… _

_- Está bien - murmuró y miró hacía otro lado tratando de disimular la tristeza que de pronto había aparecido en su rostro, aumentando en el acto la aprensión en mi pecho._

_- Bella - susurré, intentando tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, llevando mi mano a su mejilla-, sólo serán unos días, mi amor…_

_- Claro - contestó retirando su cara pero su tono no sonaba muy convencido.._

_- Bella…-suspiré intentando soportar la angustia que se iba formando en mi pecho.. Ella debió oír mi voz angustiosa y miró de nuevo a mis ojos._

_- Lo sé - contestó y llevando una mano a mi rostro me acarició ofreciéndome una triste sonrisa. _

_Eso me bastó para acortar del todo la poca distancia que nos separaba y atraerla a mí en un necesitado abrazo. _

_-No dudes que volveré mi amor - casi sollocé mientras presionaba mis labios en su frente…Ella apenas asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

_- Papi, omí, coge - volvió a decir mi pequeña ajena a todo, y mis ojos se humedecieron en el acto. Llevé mis manos a su cuerpecito y Bella me la entregó. Estreché a mi pequeña con fuerza contra mi pecho y ahí una lágrima se me escapó al presionar mis labios sobre sus cabellos. _

_- Sarah - la nombré y ella, aún soñolienta, me miró y llevó sus rosados y tiernos labios a mi mejilla. De nuevo el nudo apretó mi garganta ahogando un lamento que pugnaba por salir -, mi amor - continué diciendo cuando controlé la voz -, papá se tiene que marchar, pero volveré…_

_- ¿Ti vá? - preguntó interrumpiéndome mirándome como un pequeño corderito a mis ojos. _

_- Sólo serán unos días princesa, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero volveré y te traeré el regalo más bonito que encuentre ,¿sí? - le dije intentado al menos hacer que esto fuera lo menos traumático para ella.._

_Pero como siempre volví a equivocarme cuando vi que los ojos de mi pequeña comenzaban a enrojecerse._

_- No, no quelo…- dijo llevando sus dos manitas a mi rostro lo que me estaba desarmando -, io quelo tigo, papi - su voz comenzó a temblar dejándome ver un pucherito lastimoso antes de que comenzara a llorar. _

_- Sarah mi amor, no llores - le pedí intentando ahogar mi propio deseo de hacerlo, presionándola fuertemente contra mi pecho-, sólo será un viaje cortito, te lo prometo mi vida, papi volverá, y luego os llevaré conmigo -continué diciendo tragando mi propio dolor. _

_Ella se aferró a mi cuello y con un llanto cada vez más desgarrador me pedía que la llevara conmigo. Bella se mantuvo a unos paso de distancia, podía ver como luchaba por contener su propias lágrimas pero su cuerpo temblaba mientras presionaba sus labios con fuerzas…_

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía qué pasar esto justo ahora? ¿Es qué estaba negada para mí la felicidad? , me preguntaba mientras seguía tragando una y otra vez hasta apurar completamente el licor.

- Señorita, por favor, póngame otro - volví a pedirle a la azafata que me miró condescendientemente. Yo aparté la vista de ella y volví a enfocar el oscuro cielo donde una vez más apareció la imagen de mis niñas…

_- Papi no te vaia, no ti vaia papi, io tigo, Chara ena, io achate papi - Balbuceaba completamente aferrada a mi cuello lo que me tenía totalmente desolado. ¿Cómo decirle a tu pequeña que no es ella la culpable de la partida sino un estúpido trabajo?_

_Bella, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, trató de arrancar a Sarah de mis brazos mientras ella se resistía, provocando que una lágrima traicionera comenzara a deslizarse, ya sin restricción alguna, por mi mejilla, mientras pequeños espasmos brotaban dolorosamente de mi pecho._

_- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - susurraba sobre la cabecita de mi pequeña mientras ella batallaba entre un llanto, ya totalmente desesperado, para que no la apartasen de mi lado…-Sólo serán unos días mi amor, sólo unos días - trataba de convencerme a mi mismo._

_Por fin Bella consiguió arrancarla de mi lado y ella aún seguía extendiendo sus bracitos, con toda su carita bañada en lágrimas y muecas de puro dolor en su dulce rostro. Bella trataba de limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que tenía sobre sus propias mejillas _

_- Sarah mi amor, papi sólo va a trabajar, él volverá en seguida - le dijo tratando de convencerla. Mi pequeña, totalmente exhausta tras el sofocón, se acomodó en su hombro, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando al fin de batallar, pero con una tristeza tal que me rompió el corazón._

_- Pronto volveré mi amor, te lo prometo - dije acercándome de nuevo a ellas y besándola en la cabecita._

_- Io quelo, papi - dijo sollozando cansadamente -, io quelo ucho, io achate papi - volvió a repetir; ahí Bella, sin poder contenerse, dejó brotar un sollozo lo que de nuevo me desarmó. _

_- Yo también os quiero mi amor, a las dos -dije roto de dolor, esta vez mirando a mi preciosa mujer que, al oírme, y aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, me regaló una pequeña sonrisa -, además -dije recomponiéndome un poco, tratando de llamar de nuevo su atención - mañana vais a mirar esos vestidos de princesas que os harán ver las chicas más preciosas del universo - sonreí intentando que mi pequeña no se sintiera tan triste, y por un momento, un pequeño brillo cruzó sus ojos. _

_- ¡Claro! - me secundó Bella con más entusiasmo tratando de distraerla, lo que me dio cierta tranquilad -, vamos a la cunita para poder levantarnos tempranos y preparar todo para cuando papi regrese, ¿sí? - le dijo a mi pequeña y ésta, algo más tranquila, pero aún con su pechito contrayéndose dolorosamente, asintió. La miré entristecido al ver como el cansancio le ganaba la batalla y casi lo agradecí -. Ve a preparar la maleta mientras yo la acuesto, Edward - me indicó Bella lo que de nuevo hizo que mi corazón se contrajese._

_Un vez más miré a sus ojos, y aunque de nuevo lucían tristes, trató de reconfortarme con una sonrisa. _

_- Te quiero - susurré antes de acortar las distancias y presionar mis labios con los suyos._

_- Yo también te quiero- me contestó; sonreí, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo, tratando de borrar un poco la tristeza que reflejaban nuestros rostros... _

Decir que tenía el alma rota era poco para expresar el vacío que sentía en mi interior. Fue duro subir a la habitación de mi pequeña, tras haber preparado una bolsa con varias mudas, para ver, como aún dormidita, su pecho se contraía aún por el esfuerzo del llanto. Sólo sentir la mano de Bella, presionando la mía, me dio la fuerza suficiente para no caer totalmente derrotado en aquella habitación.

_- Lo siento mi amor - me disculpé una vez más mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos despidiéndome en la puerta - siento que tenga que ser así.._

_- Lo sé Edward -contestó intentando regalarme una sonrisa - Sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder -. Su voz se fue apagando mientras sentía como se esforzaba por no llorar._

_- Mi amor - susurré y me abracé a ella; mi propio corazón se desgarraba por tener que dejarlas, pero apenas había tiempo para preparar nada, todo había sido de lo más inesperado-, si al menos pudiera llevaros conmigo -susurré apretando más mi abrazo._

_- Sabes que eso es imposible, apenas tienes el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto - susurró aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura._

_- Te amo Bella, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, no tardaré en regresa mi amor - susurré presionando con fuerza mis labios sobre su cabeza. _

_- Yo también te amo Edward - dijo separándose de mí enfocando mis ojos - Ve tranquilo, te estaremos esperando._

_- No tardaré. Sigue preparando todo para nuestra boda, por favor - le supliqué; necesitaba que todo siguiese como lo habiamos planeado para no pensar que esto era una nueva separación- yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que todo se vaya arreglando allí, ¿de acuerdo? - le pregunté, quería que supiera que esto no era nada más que temporal - Te enviaré las fotos para que vayas haciendo cuantos cambio desees ._

_- Ajam - musitó ella apretando sus labios, aunque sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de nuevo._

_- Volveré Bella, lo haré, nada me retendrá allí, mi amor - intenté asegurarle de nuevo. Y aunque ella trataba de sonreírme sabia que en su interior se había instalado esa duda. _

_- Tienes que marcharte, vas a perder el avión - susurró bajando de nuevo la mirada. _

_No tardé en subir su mentón para que me mirase y la lágrima que en ese momento comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla hizo que mi estomago diese un vuelgo azotado por la angustia. _

_- Te amo Bella - le dije una vez más tratando de llevarme con mi pulgar esa dolorosa lágrima - te aseguro que volveré - y sin poder soportarlo más llevé mis labios a los suyos y la besé con desesperación, con la misma desesperación con la que ella me recibió. _

_- Confío en ti - fue lo único que contestó mientras nuestras frentes se juntaron - confió en ti…_

_- Te amo…- le susurré de nuevo._

_- Te amo…- contestó. Y después de besarla una vez más, me separé y corrí hacia el auto; no podía seguir alargando más esta tortura._

_- Regresa a nosotras amor - vi que gesticulaba con una mueca de dolor, a través del retrovisor, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. _

_Y sintiendo como mi corazón se encogía dolorosamente, pisé el acelerador dejándola a tras…_

Volveré Bella, no dudes que volveré, dije para mí recordando esa imagen tan desoladora de mi pequeña.

Aparté la copa de whisky de la mesa y abrí de nuevo mi portátil. Tenía que solucionar esto cuanto antes, sólo así podría reunirme de nuevo con ellas…

Una vez más leí el correo que había mandado mi padre, acrecentando además mi angustia, la preocupación por saber que me encontraría verdaderamente allí cuando llegara.

De nuestra empresa dependían muchas familias; TreesRiver Cullen Company, no sólo era un gran aserradero, teníamos nuestra propia flota de transporte tanto vía terrestre como marítima, además de varias fábricas de papel y pasta, sin contar con la plantación de melocotones que también formaba parte de nuestra compañía. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía permitir que la mayor fuente de ingresos nos dejara.

Aún no entendía como podía ser posible, Aro siempre estuvo satisfecho con nuestro trabajo. Su gran corporación había crecido de la mano de la nuestra. Desde tiempos de mi bisabuelo que TreesRiver Cullen Company y Vulturi Timber Constructions Inc. trabajaban juntas.

El resto del viaje intenté centrarme, en la medida de lo posible, en la reunión que, en apenas unas horas, tendría lugar en la sede.

.

.

.

- Buenos días Mandy - saludé a mi secretaria, sin mucha emoción, nada más llegar a la oficina.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen, bienvenido de nuevo - me devolvió el saludo con una agradable sonrisa; una sonrisa que apenas correspondí ya que mi estado de ánimo no era precisamente el mejor.

- ¿Tienes los informes que te pidió mi padre? - Le pedí mientras caminaba a mi despacho.

- Por supuesto -contestó eficientemente.

- Esta bien, consígueme una reunión con Aro a ser posible mañana mismo. Quiero que reúnas a todos los directivos para después de la junta, y quiero que envíes a alguien de confianza a que realice fotos a mi apartamento, a ser posible, para primera hora de la tarde - le ordené.

- Si Señor - contestó tomando nota de todo lo que le pedía mientras me seguía a mi despacho.

Cuando entré en él mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, la mesa estaba llena de papeles que seguramente mi padre ni habría ojeado.

- Lo siento Señor, pero el Señor Cullen no terminó de revisarlos -dijo refiriéndose a mi padre.

- Ya imagino Mandy, gracias. Tráeme un café, por favor, y no tardes con los informes - dije abriendo mi maletín.

De nuevo mi corazón se encogió cuando lo primero que vi fue la foto que había sacado de la casa de Bella, y en la que aparecían mis chicas de lo más hermosas y sonrientes. Tomé la foto y no pude evitar que mi mandíbula se tensase. Levanté la vista y miré a mi alrededor. Todo era frío allí, al contrario que en Forks. Apreté mis labios al pensar que, justo en estos momento, podría estar durmiendo abrazado a la mujer a la que amo, después, seguramente, de haberle hecho el amor. Mis ojos se cerraron ante ese pensamiento. Cuánto color y calor se sentía junto a ellas a diferencia que aquí.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Cullen? - oí que me preguntaba Mandy rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Si Mandy, tranquila - contesté apenas con un hilo de voz mientras pasaba el pulgar por sobre la cara de mis princesas.

- ¡Oh, que niña más adorable! - exclamó de pronto y no pude reprimir una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Es mi hija Mandy - le dije con orgullo.

- ¿Su hija? - preguntó confusa…

- Lo sé, parece extraño, pero no lo es. Ella es Bella…

- ¡Oh, es ella! -exclamó de nuevo con un tanto de emoción en la voz. Mandy estaba al tanto de todo, de todo menos que tenía una hija. Ella era de nuestra total confianza, no obstante su madre también fue la secretaria de dirección antes que ella…

- Si Mandy, ¿a qué es preciosa? - volví a decir con orgullo mirando a mi hermosa Bella.

- Sin duda lo es Señor - contestó.

- Y mi pequeña Sarah, es la mayor y mejor sorpresa que me han dado en la vida - añadí emocionado.

- Debió de serlo - contestó mirando ella misma para la foto -. Me alegro que las haya encontrado Señor.

- Gracias Mandy, ¿y sabes lo mejor? - pregunté con una genuina sonrisa - Que muy pronto ellas estarán aquí conmigo. En tres semanas me caso - dije mirando la foto de nuevo.

-¡Oh, que gran noticia! - dijo con alegría.

- Si, lo es - contesté aunque con algo de tristeza -, por eso quiero solucionar todo esto cuanto antes Mandy, necesito regresar junto a ellas - le confié.

- Sabe que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite - contestó cariñosamente.

Yo asentí y dejando el marco de fotos sobre mi mesa, me despojé de la chaqueta y me senté en mi sillón dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para solucionar esto lo antes posible.

- Mandy... - la llamé cuando ella se giró para marcharse.

-¿Si, Señor?

- Avisa a mi padre de que ya llegué y hazle venir cuanto antes.

- En seguida -. Me dedicó una leve sonrisa y salió dejándome solo.

Media hora más tarde, y tras haber revisado casi la mitad del papeleo que había sobre mi mesa, mi padre entró al despacho.

- ¡Edward hijo, me alegra verte!, aunque lamento mucho que haya sido en estas circunstancias -dijo nada más entrar.

Me levanté y no tardé en darle un cálido abrazo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, papá- le dije algo apesadumbrado.

- ¿Todo bien por allá? -preguntó tomando asiento en uno de los sillones frente a mi mesa. Yo volví a mi asiento.

- Ha sido duro despedirme de ellas, pero bien, todo bien…

- Oye, con todo esto, no me dijiste finalmente para que ibas a llamarme - me recordó e inmediatamente una sonrisa se pintó en mi cara.

- ¡Oh, te vas a morir! - dije con algo de diversión; él me miró levantando una ceja - Sabes, más te vale que te vayas preparando, te tocará ser el padrino de la novia - le dije sin más y él me miró sin llegar a comprender..

- Qué…- preguntó.

- ¡Qué nos casamos, papá! , Bella al fin me dijo que sí..

- ¡Oh hijo mío, eso …eso es ….fantástico! - exclamó levantándose, al igual que yo , para fundirnos en otro emotivo abrazo - No sabes cuánto me alegro hijo, al fin podré tener a mi hija y a mi nieta junto a mí - dijo un tanto emocionado.

- Si papá - susurré con la misma emoción.

- ¿Y para cuándo será ? -preguntó entusiasmado, de pronto todo lo de la empresa había quedado en un segundo plano.

- En tres semanas, así que… solucionemos esto para que pueda volver con mis princesas.

De pronto el semblante de mi padre se oscureció - Aún no entiendo qué es lo qué ha pasado hijo, apenas ayer llegó Maxwell alarmado diciendo que Aro estaba negociando con otra empresa.

-¿ Maxwell, John Maxwell?, ese viejo tenía que dar la voz de alarma, no podía ser de otro modo… - dije con desagrado.

- No es cuestión de rivalidades ahora hijo, si lo que dice Maxwell es cierto, eso supondría una pérdida considerable para la empresa..

- Lo sé papá, lo sé - dije llevando la mano hasta mis cabello.

- ¿Ya te informó Mandy de la Junta?

- Si, tranquilo, también he llamado a Emmett para que se reúna conmigo.

- Emmett, ¿por qué él? - preguntó con interés.

- No quiero dejar cabo suelto papá, presiento que algo se cuece aquí mismo.

- Edward, esa es una grave acusación.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito que Emmett esté conmigo. No me gustaron para nada esos movimientos contables, ¿recuerdas? - le pregunté y él asintió -, de todas formas he pedio a Mandy que me reúna a todos los departamentos.

- Haz lo que estimes necesario, sabes que hace mucho que dejé esto en tus manos.

- Tranquilo papá, en cuanto me reuna con Aro sabré realmente a que me estoy enfrentando.

Una hora más tarde los dos entramos a la sala de juntas. Los socios mayoritarios estaban todos reunidos y todos con un semblante bastante serio. Como era de esperar John Maxwell expuso el caso y me sorprendió saber que la empresa que andaba detrás era Denali Timber group Inc. Tenía que ser una broma, los Denali jamás podrían superar nuestra oferta. Tras una hora de discusiones sobre qué camino tomar y cómo abordar la cuestión, terminamos con la dichosa junta, que en realidad solo había servido para apretarme más las tuercas. Finalmente era el punto de mira de más de uno de los que allí estaban sentados desde que mi padre delegó en mí la presidencia.

- No hagas caso a lo que dicen , Edward, yo sé que tú estás más que capacitado para solucionar esto.

- Lo sé papá, pero no puedo soportarlo. No parece más que están deseando que falle, aunque con eso pierdan todo , con tal de desacreditarme.

- Eso no va a ocurrir.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, demostrémosle a esa panda de idiotas por qué la empresa es "TreesRiver Cullen" , y no otro apellido.

Mi padre sonrió orgulloso y se despidió para dejarme con mi trabajo.

Tal como le había pedido a Mandy, media hora más tarde me reuní con todo los directivos; reunión que me produjo aún más dolor de cabeza. Allí pude conocer que varias entregas, que había que efectuar a la empresa de Aro, no habían sido realizadas en la fecha acordada, ninguno de los de allí presente pudieron explicar el porqué de ese contratiempo, lo que me estaba disgustando y mucho.

A grito limpio salí de allí, bajo la mirada más que aterrada de algunos directivos, cuando exigí el esclarecimiento de dichas faltas en las próximas veinticuatro horas, o empezarían a rodar cabezas.

- Mandy, ¿has localizado a McCarty?

- Si, Señor Cullen, dijo que en media hora llegaba.

- Hazlo pasar de inmediato - le ordené con la autoridad que me caracterizaba, no en vano durante todos estos años, la amargura de no tener a Bella conmigo había provocado que mi actitud fuera, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, demasiado seria y severa.

Me aflojé un poco el nudo de la corbata y me dejé caer sobre el sillón, me sentía francamente cansado; no había pegado ojo en todo el vuelo y eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde. Mientras me relajaba unos minutos mi vista se enfocó de nuevo en mis chicas. Inmediatamente me incorporé y tomé el marco de foto entre mis manos y sin pensarlo siquiera, tomé el móvil y marqué a Bella.

- _¿Edward? _- sonó su dulce voz a la tercera señal provocando que mi corazón se encogiese al saberme lejos de ella…

- Necesitaba oírte, mi amor - dije con voz cansada y realmente necesitada. Durante un tiempo, que se me hizo eterno, solo oí silencio al otro lado de la línea, apenas roto por su respiración algo entrecortada - ¿Bella…? - la llamé al ver que no hablaba.

- _Estoy aquí mi amor _- contestó y sentí que su voz sonaba triste - _¿Cómo va todo por allá?- _a través del altavoz pude notar como se esforzaba por sonar más serena.

- No va bien, cielo- decidí ser sincero, en el fondo necesitaba su consuelo - tenemos problemas con uno de nuestros mejores clientes..

- _Oh, lo… lo lamento Edward _- dijo con voz contenida.

- No te preocupes, princesa, lo solucionaré... Muero por estar ahí contigo - susurré un poco después cuando el silencio volvió a instalarse entre nosotros,pasando mi mano por mis cabellos desesperadamente.

- _Yo también mi amor, ya te extraño_- me confesó y aunque dolía saber que ella también estaba sufriendo, me alegraba saber que me extrañaba al igual que yo a ellas.

- Y yo a vosotras...

Una vez más el silencio apareció. Resultaba extraño, era la primera vez que nos hablarnos así, mientras miles de kilómetros nos separaban; pero en esta ocasión sólo era físicamente, no sentimentalmente como en las anteriores. Decidí abordar el tema de la boda para cambiar en algo el ambiente que nos rodeaba; necesitaba saber que seguía con el mismo entusiasmo, que seguía conectada a mí...

- ¿Ya tienes tu vestido? - indagué cortando ese incómodo silencio. Sonreí al oír un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, casi podría jurar que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

- _No, aún no _- contestó - _pero Sarah sí..-_Su voz se volvió más alegre_-, y me costó la misma vida quitárselo _-casi podía imaginármela rodando los ojos, lo que me hizo sonreír, más imaginando a mi pequeña correteando por toda la tienda para que no le quitasen el vestido. Inmediatamente mi corazón se encogió.

- ¿Cómo está mi niña? - pregunté con tristeza.

- _Te echa mucho de menos, Edward, ha estado preguntado por ti y por cuándo volverías toda la mañana _- contestó de nuevo con voz apenada.

- Lo siento Bella, créeme que siento esto muchísimo...

_- Lo sé mi amor -_ se apresuró a cortarme; mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente al oírla, al comprobar que ella no me reprochaba -,_ no te lamentes más, tú no tienes la culpa_.

- Ya lo sé Bella, pero…

- _Pero nada, sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, ¿no?_ - preguntó y vi como se esforzaba por animarme - _Por cierto, aún estoy esperando las fotos _- me regañó; sonreí agradecido por su esfuerzo en hacer que me sintiera mejor.

- Estoy esperando que me las den para enviártelas, mi amor-contesté algo más animado.

- _Ah, bien, eso está bien, ya pensaba que te habías arrepentido _- dijo en tono bromista.

- Jamás Bella, en mi vida he estado más seguro de una cosa como de quererte como esposa… Te amo - susurré finalmente incapaz de callarlo.

_- Yo también te amo - de nuevo mi corazón latió feliz al oírla._

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

- Bella, me temo que tengo que dejarte mi amor, ¿te llamo más tarde? - le pregunté, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, de pronto como que me sentía tan inseguro como cuando llegué a Forks.

- _Estaré esperando por esa llamada todo el tiempo, mi amor _- contestó y pude notar un deje triste en su voz.

- Hasta luego, cariño - me despedí sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en la garganta.

- _Hasta luego… te quiero Edward_- dijo casi en un susurró - _te queremos mucho _- añadió y de pronto la línea se cortó, seguramente se estaba emocionando y no quería entristecerme, aunque de nada había servido ya que en el acto mi corazón se apretujó.

- Edward, ¿se puede? - preguntó mi mejor amigo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Claro Emmett, que bueno que ya hayas llegado…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ainss, que penita, lo sé, soy cruel por separarlos, pero ..."la vida eeeees asiiiiií, no la inventadooooo yooooo-ooooo-", ains perdón que me puse a cantar... Saraes, ¡céntrate, por favor!, ¬¬ . En fin, por donde iba, a sí; pue eso, que aunque la felicidad nos rodee, no podemos evitar ciertos imprevistos que la alteran un poco, no deja de ser la salsa de la vida, ¿no? Esperemos que Edward consiga solucionar el problema cuánto antes...Aunque...esa desconfianza de Edward sobre lo que se podría estar conciéndose...¡mmm!...no me da buena espina. Habrá que espear a ver que ocurre ¬¬

En fin preciosidades, esperando que no os invada el mal sentimiento de querer aníquilarme, dado que eso nos dejaría con la intriga de saber que es lo que ocurre, incluso a mi ¬¬ , os dejo en mi perfi el retrato de Bella y Sarah que Edward contemplaba. Pasaros, vereís que lindas , ainssss(suspiro)

A todas las que no tenéis cuenta, lamento no poder contestaros y siento el que no podáis recibir estos adelantitos que a veces doy.

Ahora sí, mil gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, por seguir ahí acompañándome en cada historia y por hacer que mis días sean mas alegre por el simple hecho de leer vuestro cariñosos y divertidos rr. Mil gracias preciosas, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** y a alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; Rosse; Fran Cullen Masen; Lslycan; LUZ C C; y a solcitopuchta.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas. Gracias preciosas.

Ahora sí me despido, un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques, que ultimamente las tengo abandonaitas , cuanto lo lamento sobretodo a las que sois del otro continente y no coincidimos en el horario u.u.

Hasta el próximo miércoles,guapísimas, muero por seguir sabiendo que pasará... ;)

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes...


	24. Chapter 24 Jaque al Rey

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**¡Hola amores! hoy no me entretengo, se supone que estoy contabilizando... shhhhh, ¬¬ Espero que os guste.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXIV

Me levanté para saludar a mi amigo y me fundí en un cordial abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? -preguntó mientras me seguía y se sentaba en frente de mí-. ¿Te mandó a paseo la chica y salió huyendo de nuevo? - dijo en tono de broma lo que me hizo sonreír.

- No, no…-contesté con una sonrisa que inevitablemente se fue apagando. De pronto vi que se fijaba en el marco de foto y su ojos se ensancharon.

- No…¡En serio! - exclamó confundiéndome -¡No jodas, Edward! ¿Tienes una hija? - terminó preguntando y estirando el brazo tomó el porta retrato.

Esta vez dejé escapar una sonrisa más alegre y miré hacia ellas. No me sorprendió en absoluto que lo descubriera a la primera, no en vano era uno de los mejores detectives. Nada pasaba desapercibido para él, y eso lo sabía yo desde que nos conocimos en el internado.

- Así es Emmett, ella es Sarah, mi princesita - dije con orgullo.

- ¡Menuda sorpresa! Pues felicidades hombre, realmente te sacaste la lotería, vaya dos hermosuras - De nuevo sonreí aunque estaba seguro que la alegría no llegaba a mis ojos..- Y se puede saber entonces qué hago aquí, porque confió en que consiguieras que esta hermosura te aceptara de nuevo, ¿están aquí? -preguntó con entusiasmo.

- No, amigo, no están - le contesté y de nuevo pasé la mano por el pelo. El frunció el ceño y me preguntó sin llegar abrir la boca - Problemas en la empresa Emmett, es por eso que te he mandado llamar.

Inmediatamente su actitud cambio adoptando, como siempre en estos caso, su pose más profesional.

- Pues tu dirás - me invitó a continuar.

Le hice un resumen de lo que había acontecido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, o lo que habíamos descubierto. El me escuchaba con atención y no pasó desapercibido para mí ciertos gestos en su cara que demostraban algo de preocupación.

- Debo entender que sospechas de alguien de dentro- afirmó seriamente - ¿Me equivoco?

- Así es Emmett, es muy extraño que apenas varias semana que llevo fuera, algo de este calibre esté ocurriendo. Somos proveedores oficiales de los Vulturis desde siempre, jamás hemos tenido problemas, ni Aro ha demostrado ningún tipo de interés por cambiar. Sabes que él trabaja con lo mejor, ¡no lo entiendo! -dije desesperadamente.

- Y qué dices de esas entregas a destiempo…

- No tengo idea, es la primera vez que ocurre, siempre jugamos con un margen de fechas para que, él o cualquiera de nuestros clientes, no sufran un retraso.

- ¿Has averiguado por qué ha ocurrido?

- En ello estoy, he pedido que el departamento comercial y el departamento de trasporte me pasen la justificación de ese retraso.

- Bien - dijo con voz seria.

- También he visto algunos movimientos extraños en la contabilidad Emmett, pero sólo por encima; he pedio a Eric que se siente conmigo para ver esas partidas a que se deben..

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó y comenzó a anotar en una hoja.

- De una inversión financiera a una empresa que desconozco.

- ¿Cuál es la empresa? - interrogó. El era así, no se andaba con rodeos, como un buen profesional se centraba en lo que realmente tenía importancia.

- Sutherland Transport Inc. Averigua todo lo que tenga que ver con ella- le pedí , aunque sabía que estaba de más, él ya tendria todo un plan de ejecución formandose en su cabeza...

- ¿Quién a parte de ti tiene autorización para una compra de acciones?

- Para invertir en otra empresa primero se necesita la aprobación de la junta Emmett, sólo así tengo la autorización para llevar a cabo la negociación, y en mi ausencia, supongo que mi padre -dije sin más, pero al decirlo realmente me di cuenta de ese detalle, ciertamente sólo mi padre podría haber autorizado esa inversión. ¿Cómo no me lo había dicho él mismo?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho él al respecto? -preguntó mientras seguía anotando en su libreta.

No puede evitar masajearme el puente de la nariz cansadamente, había pasado por alto ese detalle. Tomé aire profundamente y lo encaré.

-No le he preguntado Emmett, ni siquiera he reparado en ese detalle - dije apretando los diente, furioso conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo no le he preguntado antes? , me reproché interiormente. Aunque había una respuesta para eso. En esos momentos mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa mucho más importante para mí. Sin poder evitarlo fijé la mirada en mi peculiar familia. Y aunque me sentía mal por mi falta, sólo tuve que mirar sus ojos, su sonrisa, su hermoso cabello, sus deliciosos labios, su anacarada y suave piel, para que dejara de sentirme mal. Ella sin duda merecía la pena, tenerla a ella, merecía toda mi atención..

- Tranquilo Edward - dijo de pronto mi amigo cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos -, nadie es perfecto, tú también tienes derecho a tener tu vida -continuó condescendientemente.

- No te imagina lo que ellas significan para mí - susurré apenas con un hilo de voz sin apartar la mirada de ellas-. Jamás me he sentido tan vivo Emmett; Bella…ella es la mujer de mi vida, no soy nadie sin ella- sentí como mi corazón una vez más se encogia-. Puede que todos estos años, su ausencia haya provocado que todos mis sentidos estuvieran puestos en la empresa, pero porque no tenía vida, no tenía nada que me distrajese de ella, me volcaba en ella para poder soportar el vacío que su ausencia me provocaba. Y ahora, mi pequeña…-mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar a mi pequeña - Emmett, mi niña es un sol. Solo oír su risa llena de melodías mi vida, su vocecita, sus balbuceos, el calor de su dulce y pequeño abrazo. Emmett, mi hija ha engrandecido mi corazón - dije tragando el nudo que comenzaba a formarse.

- Lo sé amigo, sé como se siente, o ya has olvidado que yo también tengo un hijo - me recordó y yo por fín corté la conexión con mis princesas y lo encaré. Cómo olvidarlo, el pequeño Adam hacía las delicias de todos.

- Claro -dejé escapar en un suspiro y él me sonrió.

- No te preocupes Edward, ya verás como todo se soluciona - me animó.

- Eso espero amigo, solo hace unos horas que me separé de ellas y no consigo quitar esta sensación de ahogo en mi pecho. Las necesito conmigo. Aún no lo sabes - dije esta vez algo más alegre - pero en tres semana me caso.

- ¡En serio! - exclamó acompañando con una estruendosa risa -. Cuánto me alegro entonces Edward, ya era hora que dejaras de ser un codiciado soltero - dijo con diversión.

-¡Basta! Ya sabes que nunca he sido de ese tipo de hombres - le contesté negando con la cabeza.

- Oh vamos, que tú no hayas aprovechado tu condición de soltero rico y apuesto, no quiere decir que las mujeres no lo hayan intentado. ¿Te acuerdas de Tanya? - dijo riendo echando la cabeza hacia tras…- Esa chica se veía la futura Señora Cullen -siguió riendo.

- Calla Emmett, ni me lo menciones, fui un estúpido; estaba tan cegado y me sentía tan furioso que no pude evitar desquitarme con ella - dije cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba aquella vez, que llevado por la desesperación de saber a mi Bella la amante de mi padre, me dejé llevar por sus insinuaciones…

- ¿Tan malo fue? - preguntó con diversión - Aún recuerdo lo destrozado que estabas por aquel entonces.

- No voy a negar que Tanya es una mujer hermosa y que consiguió que por unos minutos el dolor que aquella traición me provocaba desapareciera, pero solo tuve que abrir los ojos y verla a ella recostada sobre mi pecho, para que todo mi mundo de nuevo se derrumbara, no era a ella a quién quería entre mis brazos Emmett, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba perdido. Jamás volvería a sentirme completo. Nadie me hace sentir como lo hace Bella, sin siquiera proponérselo me desarma amigo, con ella me siento satisfecho en todos los sentidos. Sólo ella está hecha para mí Emmett, solo ella…

- Ya lo sé y por eso me alegra tanto que por fin estéis juntos - yo le sonreí y de nuevo enfoqué a mis dos amores - Por cierto, la empresa que dices que está detrás de Aro es precisamente del padre de Tanya, ¿no? - me preguntó de pronto captando mi atención de nuevo.

- Si, Eleazar es quien está contra ofertando. Aunque no logro entenderlo, su empresa no podría mantener el ritmo de producción y entrega que Aro requiere, ni siquiera cuenta con su propia flota, es imposible que sus condiciones sean mejores que las nuestras.

- Aro no es tonto, Edward, dudo mucho que lo timen con una mentira.

- No, sé que no lo es, es por eso que estoy buscando reunirme con él.

- Está bien, hagamos esto; tú investiga porqué se ha hecho esa inversión y qué es lo que realmente pasa con los Vulturis, yo investigaré esa empresa y a los Denali. En cuanto tenga algo te aviso.

- Gracias amigo. Emmett- lo llamé antes de que se diera la vuelta - necesito acabar con esto cuanto antes. Necesito estar con ellas - le confesé con desesperación.

- Tranquilo Edward, eso dalo por hecho…

Emmett salió del despacho mientras yo pedía que avisaran de nuevo a mi padre. Ese era el primer paso que iba a seguir.

Cuando mi padre llegó, de nuevo me sorprendió saber que no estaba al tanto de ninguna inversión. Y que él no había autorizado absolutamente nada…

- Aunque ahora que recuerdo, si…tal vez si haya firmado eso Edward -su cara se trasformó en una de preocupación.

- Qué... - casi musité sin llegar a entender.

- Maxwell me vino con unos documentos que a ti se te habían olvidado firmar, me aseguró que era de la empresa de la que hablamos en la última reunión , ¿recuerdas? Sabes que soy fatal para esas cosas Edward, solo recuerdo que en la junta se habló de invertir en acciones de una empresa que tú mismo informaste.

- Si, papá, pero eso fue hace varios meses , la transacción se hizo sin ningún problema en aquel entonces - le contesté no sin dejar de darle vueltas a ese movimiento por parte de Maxwell. ¿Sería posible qué…

- Edward - interrumpió mis pensamientos -, significa eso que John esta detrás de todo esto. Pero… eso nada tiene que ver con Aro, yo…no…- se dejó caer un tanto cansado sobre el sillón…

Yo observaba la figura de mi padre, desde que mi madre había muerto él ya no era ni por asomo como era antes. Y me sentí mal por no haber estado a su lado.

- Lo siento hijo…yo…no sabes cuánto lo lamento…-dijo con voz cansada.

- No te preocupes papá, yo me encargaré de todo - le contesté y no pude evitar acercarme a su lado e inclinarme para estar a su altura. El corazón se me apretujó al ver sus ojos entristecidos.

- Ahora que todo se estaba arreglando - a penas musitó y noté como apretaba sus puños en los brazos del sillón-. Lo siento hijo mío, siento que por mi culpa…-continuó diciendo sin llegar a mirarme.

Llevé mi mano a una de las suyas y le di un apretón - No es culpa tuya papá, yo debí haber estado aquí…

- Pero…

- No, no hay excusas, tú confiaste en mí y he sido yo quien ha fallado.

- ¡No Edward, eso nunca!-dijo con más determinación mirando fijamente mis ojos-. Tú y Bella, y ahora también mi nieta , sois lo más importante para mí. Me importa un bledo si todo esto se va a la mierda, ¿entiendes? -sonreí al ver con el ímpetu que lo decía, ahí estaba de nuevo ese hombre fuerte y carismático -. Para nada te culpes por eso hijo. Confío en ti, sé que sabrás como solucionar esto. Eres un Cullen hijo, sin llegar a tener la sangre, eres más parecido a mi padre que yo mismo - dijo con orgullo.

- Gracias papá - le contesté y apreté de nuevo su mano - y ten por seguro que llegaré al fondo de todo esto.

- Lo que haga falta Edward, si Maxwell está detrás de todo esto, yo mismo seré quien le de una patada en el culo - y me miró apretando los labios. Tuve que morder el mío para evitar sonreír.

Sobre las diez de la noche llegué a mi apartamento, a mi frío y oscuro apartamento; me quité la chaqueta y la dejé caer sobre el sofá. Estaba cansado, apenas había dormido una hora en las últimas veinticuatro. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá aflojándome del todo la corbata mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba exhausto y saber que la reunión con Aro no podía ser hasta el jueves, aún seguía mortificándome. Sin hablar con él directamente no sabría a que atenerme. Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza, que en estos momentos, me martilleaba, y traté de relajarme.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?, esa reunión implicaba que no volvería a casa en varios días más, sin contar lo que saliera de ella. Si conseguía que Aro dejara de pensar en cambiar de empresa, esa misma tarde trataría de volver, pero dudaba mucho que las cosas se dieran así de fáciles.

Mentalmente comencé a enumerar todos los frentes abiertos: Por un lado estaba la amenaza de perder a Aro, lo que más me preocupaba. Por otro lado la oferta de los Denali, esa inversión misteriosa ,y por último, la sospecha de que Maxwell tenía algo que ver, pero…¿Cómo?

Una vez más me froté la sien intentando de aliviar un poco la presión que sentía y de pronto recordé las manitas de mi pequeña jugando con mi cabello, ese placentero masaje que me daba entre juegos. Inmediatamente miré el reloj, ahora mismo allá debían de ser las siete de la tarde. Me incorporé y no dudé en buscar el móvil. Necesitaba oirlas, y lo necesitaba ya…

Marqué como en la mañana el número de Bella y en esta ocasión no había pasado ni dos tonos cuando su dulce voz me arrulló.

- ¿Edward? -preguntó esperanzada.

- Si, mi amor, soy yo - contesté sintiendo como mi corazón daba un vuelco al oírla, de nuevo me dejé caer en el sofá - ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? -pregunté mientras presionaba de nuevo mi cabeza.

- Bien….espera Sarah -oí que le decía a través de la línea y mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente..

-¿Está mi pequeña ahí? - pregunté deseando que así fuera.

- Sí, Edward, espera…te la paso -contestó ella y de pronto mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse..

- ¿Papi , papi? - preguntaba mi pequeñita con esa tierna y aguda vocecita que inmediatamente hizo que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla.

- Hola, mi amor, estoy aquí - le contesté intentando disimular el temblique de mi voz.

-¡Paaaaapi! -grito de pronto lo que me hizo sonreír- Ya vene, io tigo papi, io quelo ¿ya vene? - un sollozo espontáneo brotó de mis labios al oírla.

- Aún no, princesa, pero pronto iré, te lo prometo - de pronto el silencio se hizo al otro lado - Sarah, mi amor, dime algo, déja a papi que te escuche tesoro -casi le imploré.

- Papi -dijo al segundo - io tigo, ¿no quele? - volvió a preguntar. De fondo oía a Bella decirle que si que la quería, que me preguntara como estaba, y esas cosas , pero mi pequeña quería sus propias respuestas.

- Claro que te quiero, mi princesa preciosa, si solo hago pensar en ustedes - le contesté tragando de nuevo el nudo en mi garganta - Me dijo mamá que ya tienes tu vestido - continué diciéndole, quería cambiar por completo la conversación y que ella no se sintiera triste.

- ¡Chiiii! Chada tene, nena apa, io pinchecha.

- Claro mi amor, debes estar preciosa con él. Papi pronto estará ahí con vosotras ,¿de acuerdo? - le aseguré, pero sólo un sonido sordo se escuchaba a través de la línea, me figuraba que ella contestaba con la cabecita, como muchas veces hacía y no pude evitar sonreír.

Varios minutos más estuve con ella al teléfono, incluso me sentí más animado cuando ella misma me preguntó si ya le había comprado su regalo. No dejaba de ser una niñita y por supuesto que lo haría.

Después de oír como peleaba con la madre para no devolverle el teléfono, al fin puede hablar con ella.

- ¿Te llegaron las fotos? - le pregunté intentando por todos los medios que al menos nuestras conversaciones fueran amenas y no un bucle de desesperación.

- Si, ¡por Dios, Edward! ¿Cómo vives en un lugar tan grande tú solo? - me preguntó de tal manera que me hizo reír - Debiste sentirte ahogado mientras estabas en mi casa -continuó y ese comentario, si que no me hizo gracia.

- Este apartamtento es eso Bella, grande y frio, y muy solitario. Contigo todo es diferente, sería inmensamente feliz en treinta metros si estos son compartidos contigo, mi amor - le contesté sinceramente. De nuevo el silencio se hizo al otro lado de línea - ¿Bella? - la llamé de nuevo al ver que no contestaba..

- No quise ofenderte Edward, yo…

- Bella, no dudes que cambiaria esto por aquello sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Lo único que me retiene aquí es mi trabajo, la empresa de nuestra familia Bella, te aseguro que nada más me separaría de ti.

- ¿Cómo va todo, ya sabes cuándo podrás volver? -preguntó de pronto.

- No lo sé, cariño - le dije con tristeza - pero al menos hasta la semana que viene no podré volver..

- Pero…es la cena de acción de gracias, ¿no estarás para acción de gracia? - me preguntó alarmada y notaba como su voz se rompía..

- Claro que estaré, te aseguro que estaré, es nuestra primera cena de acción de gracias amor, no me la perdería.

- Esperemos que sea así - dijo apesadumbrada.

- Estaré Bella, sea como sea, pienso pasar ese día con mi familia.

- Te quiero Edward... te queremos mucho - me dijo una vez más y mis ojos se cerraron en el acto.

- Yo también os quiero mi amor - le contesté sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío en mi pecho -. Cuidaros mucho, Bella - le pedí sabiendo que tenía que cortar ya la llamada - Y no dudes que estaré ahí.

- Cuídate tu también, Edward… y… extráñanos mucho - me pidió y aunque me dolió en el corazón no pude evitar sonreír.

- Os extraño a cada segundo, te lo aseguro - le contesté, poco después nos despedimos definitivamente.

Me levanté del sofá y fui directamente a la ducha, necesitaba descansar, mañana tendría un día duro también…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Mandy como siempre me tenía el café sobre la mesa cuando llegué. En seguida le pedí que me reuniera con el departamento de contabilidad y que localizara a Maxwell, hoy tenía previsto enterarme bien de lo que ocurría con esa empresa.

Efectivamente y como había comprobado anteriormente, se había invertido veinte mil dólares en esa empresa. Eric, el director de contabilidad y Preston nuestro director financiero me presentaron la escritura de suscripción de dichas acciones. Sutherland Transport, era una empresa relativamente nueva, apenas constituida hacía varios meses y cuyo objeto social era el transporte de mercancía. Efectivamente la firma de mi padre estaba estampada en los documentos lo que hacía toda la operación completamente licita. A ninguno de los dos directivos se le podía reclamar el haber efectuado dicha transacción. Lo que me dejaba con dos incógnitas, ¿por qué esa empresa y por qué a través de Maxwell?

Sobre la una de la tarde aún permanecía revisando las cuentas en busca de nuevas alteraciones que antes hubiese pasado por alto. Hasta que mi secretaría me anunció la llegada de John.

- Me has mandado llamar - dijo nada más entrar a mi despacho, así era él. Aún le costaba entender que todo esto lo dirigia yo y que , aunque me llevara más de treinta años, me debía un respeto…el que al parecer aún no me había ganado.

- Si, siéntate - le pedí, mi voz sonó fría y sin titubeo. El no me amedrentaría, nunca lo había hecho.

- Tu dirás - dijo con ese porte de suficiencia cruzando las piernas y mirándome con condescendencia, lo que me hizo apretar los labios.

- Explícame qué es esto - le exigí tirando las escrituras sobre la mesa. El, con parsimonia, se incorporó y tomó los documentos, en silencio los inspeccionó, y varios minutos después se volvió a recostar sobre el respaldo del sillón y me miró con una fría sonrisa.

- Qué yo sepa una escritura de subscripción,¿para eso me has llamado, Edward? -preguntó burlonamente. Yo permanecí recostado en mi propio sillón, observándolo con dureza, y así permanecí por varios segundo con la satisfacción de ver como él bajó la mirada al no poder sostener la mía.

- Eso ya lo sé - le contesté sin ningún tipo de emoción - Lo que quiero saber es ¿ por qué tú hiciste que mi padre invirtiera en esa empresa? - le pregunté y me incorporé lo suficiente para apoyar mis antebrazos sobre la mesa mientras unía mis manos, quería dejarle claro que estaba al tanto de todo, y que solo esperaba su lamentable excusa…

El, ignorando mi pose amenazante, volvió a tomar las escrituras. Por un segundo vi como sus pupilas se movían nerviosamente sobre el texto seguramente pensando en como salir de eso.

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta - le apremié. El clavó sus fríos ojos en mí y se envaró, como acostumbraba estar.

- Un poco de respeto muchacho, no creas que porque estás sentado ahí puedes faltarme el respeto - me contestó retándome con la mirada.

- Solo te estoy pidiendo el por qué has invertido en esa empresa sin el consentimiento de los socios.

- En eso te equivocas - me interrumpió - Tuvimos una reunión mientras que tú y tu papá estaban de vacaciones, tu propio padre me autorizó a votar en su nombre.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! - le contesté levantándome y presionando mis puños sobre la mesa -¿Qué tiene esa empresa para que se haya realizado una junta sin mi presencia? - pregunté con la voz más alta de lo normal. Realmente me estaba cabreando y mucho -. De lo poco que sé de ella es que apenas se ha constituido hace unos meses. Dime Maxwell, ¿cuál es tu interés en ella? - le interrogué.

- No te voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono, muchacho - dijo levantándose y encarándome -. Si tu abuelo levantara la cabeza. Siempre supe que ustedes nos llevarían a la ruina..

- Qué estás diciendo.. - dije apretando los dientes y mirándolo furiosamente. Este hombre conseguia crisparme enormemente.

- Sabes Edward, no tengo ningún interés en esa empresa más que la de demostrar tu incompetencia - Mis ojos llamearon al oírlo.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver en esa empresa John, no sé donde quieres llegar a parar.

- Eso es cierto - dijo separándose de la mesa - tú no tienes nada que ver, ¿y sabes por qué? -preguntó atravesándome con la mirada, yo mismo mantuve la fiereza de esa mirada. - Porque no estabas aquí, tú, el gran Edward Cullen, el joven empresario de mente brillante que había tomado el lugar de su patético de su padre…

- No se te ocurra faltar a mi padre Maxwell, te aseguro que olvidaré que eres mayor que yo - le amenacé apretando más los puños.

- Esto te viene grande Edward, reconócelo - dijo de pronto cambiando de actitud - Ni tú, ni tu padre estáis a la altura de una empresa como esta, sois la vergüenza de vuestra familia.

- Te lo estoy advirtiendo…- volví a prevenirle.

- No, el que te prevengo soy yo - dijo de pronto amenazándome con el dedo..- Si Aro deja nuestra empresa, pediré que renuncies tanto tú como tu padre.

- ¡Qué! - exclamé sorprendido - Jamás renunciaré a lo que es mío, Maxwell, no olvides que tú aquí solo eres un accionista, y ahora te prevengo yo - Le dije separándome de la mesa y yendo hasta él de una manera bastante amenazante, lo que lo hizo retroceder un paso…-. Cómo descubra que tienes algo que ver, tú si estarás fuera de la empresa…

- Entonces eso no pasará -dijo pero pude notar un deje de temor en su voz - yo admito que lo de la inversión era para demostrar a los demás socios que no estas preparado para un cargo así. No puedes ser el presidente de esta empresa si sales corriendo en cualquier momento detrás de unas faldas…

- ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo! - grité lleno de rabia acortando la distancia que nos separaba y tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta - ¡Qué sabes tú de mí!- le espeté.

- Edward, hijo… suéltalo - oí la voz de mi padre de pronto. Dejé de mirar con rabia a ese hombre que, abiertamente me declaraba la guerra, para enfocar a mi padre que nos miraba con precaución - Déjalo Edward, las cosas no se solucionan así - volvió a pedirme y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…

- Si, escucha a tu padre, es lo más sensato que ha dicho en años - volvió a arremeter.

- Escúchame John - le dijo esta vez mi padre - He tenido que soportarte porque mi padre confiaba en ti, o mejor dicho, en tu padre. Sé que has estado ambicionando ese sillón desde que entraste a formar parte de esto, pero te voy a decir una cosa, jamás, óyeme bien - dijo mi padre mirándolo con tan dureza que hasta a mí me sorprendió - jamás pondrás tu culo en esa silla. Y si lo que sospecha mi hijo es cierto. Yo mismo abriré el proceso de exclusión. Créeme, lo haré con mucho gusto.

- Esta empresa no hubiese llegado tan lejos si tu padre no se hubiese asociado con el mío Carlisle , no lo olvides - le recordó retándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, John? - le preguntó con sarna - Si tu padre no se hubiese asociado con nosotros, hoy estarías presidiendo una pequeña empresa de reparto, tenlo por seguro - le contestó y yo mismo di un paso acercándome a mi padre para déjale bien claro que éramos dos y éramos fuertes…

El nos miró un tanto sorprendido al vernos a los dos amenazantes y después de unos segundos en los que sin duda estaría sopesando cuál era la mejor salida, nos señaló.

- Recordadlo, rezad porque Aro no abandone la empresa…-nos amenazó.

- No lo hará -contesté con certeza y él por unos segundo más me mantuvo la mirada, hasta que finalmente se giró y se marchó.

- Ahora no me cabe duda papá - le dije sintiendo la tensión correr por mis venas- Maxwell tiene algo que ver con todo esto, y te prometo que no pararé hasta verlo fuera.

- Que así sea - contestó él.

El resto del día me lo pasé ladrando órdenes. Al igual que al día siguiente y el que le siguió. Solo los pocos minutos al día en los que hablaba con Bella conseguía relajarme lo suficiente para poder descansar de tanta tensión. Necesitaba oír que aún me amaba, que me seguía extrañando, necesitaba saber que los planes seguían adelante, suspiraba aliviado cuando me informaba de los cambios que necesitaba el apartamento y aunque llegaba agotado a casa, no me importaba llevarme más de una hora pegado al teléfono sólo escuchándola…

- _Que descanses, mi amor _- se despidió una noche más y una vez más mi corazón se encogió.

- Tu también descansa Bella, y no olvides que te amo - le volví a repetir…

.

.

.

Llegué al restaurante, donde había quedado con Aro, con cierta ansiedad. Aunque había mucho afecto entre nosotros, no podía negar que la decisión de sopesar otras ofertas me había decepcionado.

- ¡Edward muchacho, que gusto verte! - Se apresuró a saludarme en cuanto llegué a la mesa.

- Buenas tarde Aro, el gusto es mío - le respondí y después de un cordial abrazo, ambos tomamos asiento.

Al principio empezamos a preguntar por la familia, siempre era igual; aunque eramos hombres de negocios, necesitábamos un ambiente más relajado para entrar de lleno en el asunto. Y como siempre esperé al primer plato para comenzar con las preguntas.

- ¿Es cierto el rumor que corre de que estás barajando otras ofertas? - El me miró fríamente mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

- Sabes que siempre he admirado de ti el que no te fueras por las ramas - me contestó y yo asentí con la seriedad que me caracterizaba - y también sabes que para mi empresa quiero lo mejor, no me gustan las complicaciones, no me importa pagar lo que sea siempre que cuente con la eficacia que necesito - una vez más asentí. Sabía por donde iban los tiros, pero en esta ocasión yo tenía cubierta esa parte.

- Cuál es el problema exactamente Aro, hasta la fecha, creo que jamás has tenido alguna queja de nosotros.

- Y así ha sido, pero hace dos semanas que me estás fallando - Yo tragué el bocado que me había llevado a la boca y tomando con tranquilidad un sorbo de vino, lo miré sin titubeo. Sus grises y escrutadores ojos me observaban detenidamente…

- ¿En que ha fallado mi empresa? - le pregunté dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

- Edward, sabes también como yo, que si la carga no llega en la fecha acordada implica un retraso en las construcciones importantes, y que se traducen en perdidas, en mi caso, que podrían ser millonarias.

- No sé a qué retrasos te refieres, Aro - una vez más usé de mi mayor autocontrol para no titubear.

- Vamos Edward, finalmente va a ser cierto de que no sabes lo que se hace en tu propia empresa - me reprochó.

Yo achiqué mis ojos al oírlo antes de contestarle, registrando ese último comentario, ¿se estaba rumoreando sobre mi profesionalidad? Seguro que el viejo Maxwell se estaba llendando la boca hablando mal de mi entre nuestro círculo, supuse...

- Lo qué yo sé de todo este asunto Aro, es que ha habido modificaciones de fechas...

-¿Cómo? - preguntó extrañado interrumpiéndome.

Abriendo el maletín que siempre llevaba conmigo, le pasé unos documentos. Aro los tomó y comenzó a examinarlos con atención, incluso me alegré al ver como sus ojos se abrían en algunos momentos, supongo que viendo a lo que me refería.

- Como tu mismo puedes comprobar, Aro, las modificaciones de las fechas de entrega fueron hechas por tu propia empresa. Nosotros sólo hicimos lo que en estas notas de pedido se solicitaba.

- No puede ser posible... - susurró aún examinando los documentos.

- Lo sé, yo mismo me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que habían llegado reclamaciones de vuestra parte y vi que la fecha que habían acordadas no se correspondía a las actuales…

- No sé que decir, esto, no tengo una explicación para estos cambios Edward, sabes que yo mismo superviso los proyectos de mis ingenieros, yo soy el que trata directamente contigo, nosotros acordamos todo…

- Por eso a mi también me extrañó - le dije tomando un sorbo más - ¿Qué tiene de cierto que los Denali te están ofertando? - le pregunté sin tapujos.

- Lo es Edward, Eleazar se reunió conmigo no hace más de una semana y me presentó un presupuesto con las mismas prestaciones que vuestra empresa y con una diferencia considerable, y no te mentiré, justo despues de que me llegara los avisos de esos retrasos por tu parte, es por eso que decidí reunirme con él.

Dejé escapar el aire por la nariz - ¿Le pasaste nuestro presupuesto? - le interrogué duramente.

- No, ¿cómo crees? - me reprochó con dureza - Soy un profesional Edward, jamás haría algo así, no ganaría nada si me dejo engañar por el primero que me presente una oferta…

- Sabes que Eleazar no cuenta con los medios que nosotros contamos para proveerte. Ni siquiera su madera es de la calidad de las nuestras - esta vez le reproché yo…

Aro se quedó mirándome con seriedad y aún con los documentos en la mano…

- Esto que me has mostrado me ha dejado realmente preocupado, Edward - Yo asentí una vez más..

- Te voy a ser sincero Aro, creo que están intentando desacreditarme, ya me ha llegado la amenaza de que si dejas de trabajar con nosotros, van a pedir mi dimisión - Aro volvió a clavar la mirada en la mía…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me utilizan para deshacerse de ti? - inquirió duramente.

- No lo sé Aro, sólo sé que todo esto es muy extraño. ¿No lo ves tú?

El miró de nuevo los documentos antes de volver a mirarme.

-¿Me los puedo quedar?

- Por supuesto - contesté - ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Le pregunté y ahí si no pude evitar un poco de temor..

- Sólo te prometo que no tomaré ninguna decisión hasta saber bien qué es lo que está pasando.

- ¿Me puedes decir quien autoriza los pedidos? - le pregunté…

- El pedido está autorizado por Witherdale, James Witherdale.

- ¿Confías en él? - una vez más le pregunté sin reparo.

- No he tenido nunca problemas con él, además para que él autorice un pedido ha de estar solicitado por un jefe de obra, no es como que él por su cuenta lo pueda hacer. El es el director comercial.

- ¿Y sabes quién fue el jefe de obra? - Necesitaba saber cuántos nombres pudira para pedir a Emmett que los investigara…

- A dónde quieres llegar Edward, no entiendo tu preocupación. Si estos documentos dicen la verdad, tu empresa no ha incurrido en ninguna falta para conmigo, por lo que no hay ningún motivo para que quiera cambiar de proveedor. Sabes que tenéis toda mi confianza.

- Me alegra saberlo Aro, pero igual necesito saber, como te he dicho, algo me dice que todo esto tiene un fin…

- Newton, Michael Newton, él es el encargado de obra del complejo turístico al que no ha llegado el material en la fecha acordada.

- Gracias Aro, y de verdad que lamento todo esto, sabes que te valoramos mucho y no nos gustaría que nuestra relación comercial se viera afectada por todo esto.

- Yo también Edward, y te aseguro que si descubro que hay algo turbio en mi propia empresa, no tardará en rodar cabezas.

Terminamos la comida y de nuevo me fui al despacho. Pedí a Mandy que me comunicara con Emmett y no tardó en hacerlo.

-¿ Emmett? - pregunté cuando llegó la llamada.

- Aún no tengo nada importante Edward, la empresa aunque es de reciente constitución, está limpia.

- No te llamaba por eso, quiero que investigues a dos personas y su entorno, quiero saber si tienen algo en común.

- Dime, ¿quienes son?

- Witherlade, James Witherlade, director comercial de Vulturi Timber Constructions Inc. Y Newton, Michael Newton, Jefe de Obra en el complejo turístico que está construyendo Aro.

- Inmediatamente me pongo con ello.

- Gracias, Emmett, estaré esperando noticias….no olvides todo lo que me juego amigo…

En la noche, de nuevo busqué consuelo en las dulces y cariñosas palabras de Bella, que se esforzaba por sonar alegre para animarme, aunque no podía evitar que mi corazón se estrujase cada vez que me decía que me extrañaban, solo saber que seguía ahí, esperando y amándome, me mantenían con la cordura suficiente para soportar la necesidad que tenía de estar con ellas…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ainsss...¬¬ esto huele a cuerno quemado, y...sólo espero que los que salgan escaldados no sean precisamente ellos ... Aunque no sé yo que estará provocando esta separación, que parece cada vez más a largo plazo, en la moral de Bella, sobretodo aproximándose esas fechas tan especialesl...¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿le estará afectando? ¿su seguridad en Edward puede estar menguando? y en Edward ¿podrá soportar tanta presión o ella le ganará la batalla y hará algo desesperado? Mmmm! no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me tiene comiéndome las uñas...

Bueno preciosas mías, espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo haréis saber.

Ahora sí, mil gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, por seguir ahí acompañándome en cada historia y por hacer que mis días sean mas alegre por el simple hecho de leer vuestro cariñosos y divertidos rr. Mil gracias preciosas, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** y a alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; Rosse; Fran Cullen Masen; Lslycan; LUZ C C; solcitopuchta; **Esme Mary Cullen** ; yeco; **Hey vampire girl**; **y a** Sully YM.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

**Yeco**: Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**hildiux**: :( a ti tampoco te he agradecido ¿creo? pero no quiero dejar de agradecerte tus rr, preciosa. Gracias. La verdad que significan mucho para mí.

**Sully YM**:Que alegría poder darte la bienvenida a una historia que si está en proceso. Gracias por todos tus comentarios en mis otras historias y me alegro que te estén gustando. Un beso.

**Aliena Cullen:** ¬¬ deja de teorizar tanto, joia, que hay quien disfruta leyendo los rr de las demás, cosa que me encanta, y me tienes a algunas de los nervios con tus temores..ajajajajjaajja. Bah, broma, no sabes cuanto llego a reirme con tus palabras y la manera que tienes de contarlas. A traves de ellas siento lo mucho que te metes en la historia. Un besazo. sabes, puedes ser tranquilamente la fuente de inspiración de cualquier autora bloqueada...ajajjajajajaja... me encanta.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas,y a las lectoras silenciosas. Gracias preciosas.

Ahora sí me despido, un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques.¡NECESITO QUE TERMINE EL MALDITO MES ...YAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¬¬ aunque tenga que dormir en la oficina para terminar con los modelos (Noe llorando desgarradoramente mientras se tira de los pelos sobre un montón de facturas) Sí, muy melodramática, tenía que haber sido actriz, quien sabe ( Noe con mirada soñadora) quizás estaría ahora mismo rodando con Rob...ainsss..baba

Hasta el próximo miércoles,guapísimas, muero por seguir sabiendo que pasará... ;)

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes...


	25. Chapter 25 Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.**

**Hola mis niñas preciosas. Hoy, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber contestado los rr. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero por si el trabajo no fuera ya suficientes, ahora encima mi querido esposo se ha fracturado la mano, lo que supone doble trabajo para mí. ¬¬ Es por eso que el poco tiempo que he podido sacar lo he dedicado al capítulo, que supongo lo preferís. No me cansaré de agradeceros cada uno de vuestros comentarios, en verdad en esta semana, que ha sido sumamente estresante, han sido un bálsamo para mí. Os agradezco de corazón que me dediquéis ese tiempito. Y no os imagináis lo mucho que me emociona saber como os ha gustado. Gracias, de verdad, es todo un placer escribir para ustedes. **

**Y ahora os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXV.

Encerrado en mi estudio seguí navegando por Internet totalmente sumergido en mi empeño. Había pasado todo el fin de semana intentando entretenerme comprando algunas cosas que Bella había dispuesto para el apartamento, aunque de todo lo que había sugerido, lo que más ilusión me hizo, fue ver el dormitorio que ella había escogido para nuestra pequeña.

Iba a mandar a Mandy para que ella misma se encargara de que todo estuviera dispuesto, pero había algo que me preocupaba bastante, sabía que ella no podía dedicarse al completo a esta labor, por lo que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta; quería que al menos eso estuviese tal como Bella quería, ya que me temía que nuestra luna de miel tendría que posponerse, aunque eso ya no impediría que las trajese conmigo.

Aro hasta la fecha no se había comunicado, lo que me tenía ansioso; y aunque estaba casi seguro que ya le habría dado tiempo para investigar, supe por la prensa que Aro había viajado a Europa a un evento al cual había sido invitado como uno de los empresarios más influyente de Estados Unidos.

No negaré que la sangre me hirvió al saberlo. Mi tranquilidad dependía de que Aro confirmara, de plena voz, que nuestra relación laboral seguiría como hasta ahora. Pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que eso no ocurriría hasta que él mismo no aclarase lo ocurrido.

Era por eso que no podía volver aún con mis chicas, ninguno de los socios vería adecuado que me ausentase en estos momento. Y mucho menos Maxwell, que seguía todos mis pasos esperando la oportunidad para desacreditarme…

Cuando finalmente le dí a aceptar, respiré dejándome caer hacia tras en el sillón. Pasé la mano por décima vez entre mi cabello y sonreí. Sabía que le gustaría, que les gustaría a las dos. No era tonto, aunque me encantaría pasar una luna de miel como Dios manda, solos ella y yo, no podía olvidarme de mi pequeña; Bella no sería feliz sin ella, yo mismo no sería feliz sin ella, y definitivamente ella no sería feliz sin nosotros; era por eso que reservé para pasar unos días en Disney Land. Podía hasta imaginar la cara de Bella cuando lo supiera, y bien sabe Dios las ganas que tenía de verla.

El resto de la tarde la pasé supervisando a los operarios. Era lo bueno de tener dinero, para nosotros no había sábados o domingos… Cualquier empresa estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa siempre que estuviese bien recompensada. Y desde luego que yo no iba a escatimar. Para mitad de la semana la habitación de mi pequeña ya estaría completamente instalada. Era la sorpresa que quería darle a Bella cuando nos volviésemos a ver en la cena de Acción de Gracias, al menos, eso esperaba…

Esa noche me acosté con cierta preocupación; una vez más hablar con ella me dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba, aunque no negaré que la sentía algo más callada, y a eso le tenía que sumar la reunión que tendría con Eleazar al día siguiente.

Realmente me extrañó que me citara para comer, y aunque en cierta forma me alegraba, así podría saber realmente que pretendía, no dejaba de ser perturbador.

Puntualmente llegué al restaurante donde habíamos quedado, enseguida me acompañaron a la mesa ya que Eleazar no había llegado aún; pedí un copa de vino mientras esperaba, miré el reloj, se retrasaba, odiaba que me hicieran esperar… volví a mirar hacía la puerta algo desesperado cuándo de pronto la vi venir hacia mí…

-Tanya - dije levantándome al ver que se paraba frente a mí.

- Hola Edward, te veo bien - contestó acercándose y acortando las distancias hasta saludarme con un beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé estático…¡Qué coño! …

- No es que no me alegre de verte Tanya - le dije separándola - pero es a tu padre a quién estoy esperando..

- Oh, pues…él no va a venir - dijo sentándose en la silla de enfrente dejándome parado mirándola..

-¡Qué! - exclamé - Es una broma ¿verdad? - contesté con algo de molestia.

- Edward, por favor, siéntate, nos están mirando - me pidió y giré la cabeza para verificar lo que decía. Decidí sentarme -. Mejor así - dijo como si tal cosa mientras cogía la carta y comenzaba a mirarla - Le ha surgido un compromiso, yo he venido en su lugar..

- Hubiese bastado con que llamara para anular - le reproché. Su azules ojos se clavaron con intensidad en los míos. Tenía que reconocer que era una mujer hermosa, su largo cabello rubio, con una apariencia sedosa, sus facciones eran casi perfecta, sin duda una mujer hermosa, pero que no provocaba en mí ni lo más mínimo…

- Quise aprovechar para saludar a un viejo amigo - contestó dedicándome una sugerente sonrisa.

- No tengo tiempo para salidas, Tanya, tengo mucho trabajo como para estar de comida con viejas amigas -dije con seriedad casi taladrándola con la mirada mientras mi mandíbula se tensaba.

- Vaya, sigues igual de amargado por lo que veo - comentó burlonamente.

De pronto el camarero nos interrumpió, ella pidió otro vino y una ensalada Cesar, yo pedí lo mismo, se me había ido completamente el apetito.

- Y qué hay de tu vida Edward, hace casi tres años que no te veo - comenzó a preguntar distraídamente, lo que me molestaba más si cabe.

- No he venido aquí para hablar de mi vida, Tanya - dije cortándola -. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido el camarero? , ¡tengo prisa! - espeté entre dientes..

- Vamos Edward, por qué tanto apuro, además, es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar, soy yo quien estoy dirigiendo la empresa de mi padre, por si no lo sabias…-clavé los ojos en ella.

- No, no lo sabía, lo último que supe de ti es que te habías ido a Londres a trabajar.

- A adquirir experiencia, querido, pero como ves ya he vuelto, y con muchas ganas de hacer que mi empresa prospere - comentó mirándome intensamente antes de llevarse la copa a sus labios.

- Eso parece, aunque… aún no entiendo una cosa..

- ¿Y cuál es esa cosa? - preguntó con un tono demasiado sensual. Yo de nuevo la miré, no pude evitar fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué pretendéis Tanya? Si tan experta te has vuelto, has de admitir que tu empresa no está a la altura de lo que Aro necesita - Ya que estaba aquí no desaprovecharía la ocasión de saber.

- Eso lo dices tú, querido - contestó algo molesta -. Sabías que he hecho grandes amistades en Europa, créeme, tengo a varios inversores en potencia..

Una vez más la miré con detenimiento. Tanya siempre había sido una chica inteligente, no cabía duda, y hermosa, eso saltaba a la vista, yo mismo había sucumbido a sus encanto, aunque fue más mi atormentado estado el que sucumbió; estaba más que seguro que podría conseguir a cualquier inversor rico y viejo con sus armas de mujer…

- Aun así no será suficiente y lo sabes - la reté.

- No puedes reprocharme que quiera conseguir a Aro para mi empresa Edward, no es más que negocios, y no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado - una vez más clavé la mirada en ella…

- Bueno, pues si sigues pensando así , no veo que esta conversación vaya a ninguna parte; es cierto, supongo que tienes derecho a querer tener a Aro, el mismo que yo de retenerlo - una vez más la reté.

- Las cosas podrían ser de otro modo - dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome.

- No sé a qué te refieres - contesté confundido.

- Vamos Edward, sabes que nuestras empresas juntas ganarían más que separadas, ya te he dicho que tengo varios inversores a la vista, grandes inversores, sólo necesito tener a Aro, es mi carta de garantía.

- Tú estás loca, ¿verdad? - dije apretando los dientes, podía sentir como mi mandíbula se tensaba cada vez más. Ni en sueños me asociaba con ellos...

- No es tan descabellado Edward, piénsalo. Si tú y yo…

- Si tú y yo qué, Tanya - le corté con severidad. Ahora si no entendía nada...

- Seríamos el matrimonio perfecto, nuestras empresas se unirían y bueno… entre nosotros lo pasamos bien… no sería tan malo.

En un principio mis ojos se abrieron asombrados antes su propuesta, después negué con la cabeza, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando..

- Definitivamente te volviste loca -contesté prácticamente riendo - De verdad estás oyéndote, ¿en qué mundo vives, Tanya? - le reproché burlonamente.

- No te burles Edward, los dos saldríamos ganando, además no sólo sería una operación mercantil, yo sería una gran esposa para ti, soy la mujer perfecta para ti, los dos juntos podríamos conseguir lo que quisiéramos - dijo soñadoramente..

De mi garganta brotó una risa espontánea. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La mujer perfecta, dice. Una vez más reí con fuerza…

- No te rías ¿Por qué te ríes? - me reprochó molesta…

- Ya tengo a la mujer perfecta para mí Tanya y dista mucho de ti, te lo aseguro -le contesté acallando mi risa. Sólo tuve que pensar en Bella para que toda lo que le había escuchado decir a Tanya sobre nosotros me molestara considerablemente…

- Pues no lo parece, sigues igual de amargado que aquella vez - respondió altiva.

- Eso a ti no te importa, y para que te enteres, esa mujer será mi esposa en dos semana.

Los ojos de Tanya se abrieron de par en par totalmente sorprendida.

- Sí Tanya, me caso, y ella si es la mujer perfecta para mí.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver como apretaba sus labios hasta parecer una raya.

- Así que son cierto los rumores de que llevas fuera de la empresa casi un mes por una chica…

- Eso no es así, y no hables de ella, tú no la conoces - le advertir.

Tanya sonrió fríamente -¿Y quién es ella? Muy popular no debe ser cuando nunca he oído hablar de ella - preguntó burlonamente; de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡Es ella! - dijo con entendimiento -. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Te vas a casar con la campesina! - rió estruendosamente -. OH, Edward, que gran equivocación, pensé que eras más ambicioso -me reprochó -. Una campesina, me estás diciendo que una campesina…¿cómo es qué la llamabas cuando hablabas de ella? Ah sí, tu salvajita, ¿no?

- No hables de ella Tanya, te lo estoy advirtiendo - le advertí taladrándola con la mirada.

- Realmente has debido de perder la cabeza; qué puede darte ella que no te de yo. Ya no es la chiquilla de la que te enamoraste cuando eras un adolescente Edward. Ahora eres un hombre importante, con carácter, con poder, necesitas a una mujer a tu lado, no a una joven campesina -sentía como mis dientes rechinaban de rabia mientras la oía hablar - Estoy segura que ni siquiera es capaz de hacerte sentir lo que yo te hice sentir, ¿no lo recuerdas Edward? Me follaste enloquecido, ¿puedes hacer eso con ella también?

- ¡Cállate! - le ordené y ella misma dio un brinco en la silla al escucharme para después mirar hacia los lados -. No vuelvas hablar así, tú no sabes nada- dije bajando considerablemente la voz pero no la ira que me estaba poseyendo-. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Tanya? Si te follé con rabia es porque pensaba en ella, no era a ti a quien veía, la veía a ella…

- Maldito… - dijo entre dientes.

- Sí Tanya, no fuiste más que un desahogo, te follé por despecho, porque creía que ella no me amaba, porque me sentía dolido y traicionado. Es más, casi ni lo recuerdo, había tomado tanto alcohol , que de no ser porque te vi sobre mí, juraría que no lo habría hecho.

- Eres un desgraciado, madito , ¡maldito seas! - dijo levantándose y arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

- Duele la verdad ¿no, Tanya? Tú sola te has expuesto a ella. Y te voy a decir una cosa más… - le dije al levantarme para quedar a su altura y agarrarla por el brazo-, olvídate de Aro, Aro es mío, y ahora qué sé que sólo lo utilizas para ganar nuevos inversores, más fácil me resultará convencerlo.

- Eso ya lo veremos - contestó con una mirada amenazante tirando de su brazo antes de darse la vuelta y salir a toda prisa del restaurante.

Aún no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido. Y aunque me molestó sobremanera tener esta comida con ella, no podía negar que había sido muy fructífera.

- Así es Emmett, ella mismo me lo confesó, sólo pretende tener a Aro para ganar varios inversores europeos - le dije mientras le servía un coñac para que me acompañase.

- Interesante - contestó tomando el vaso - muy interesante - repitió intrigándome.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante?

- Adivina quién fue pareja de Tanya en el instituto - dijo sonriente.

Yo achiqué mis ojos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, conocí a Tanya en la universidad - Ni idea, pero supongo que tú me lo dirás - contesté divertido.

- Michael Newton - contestó.

Al principio no me decía nada pero a los pocos segundos recordé que era el jefe de obra de Aro, quien había pedido los cambios.

- No, ¿tú crees? - pregunté…

- No sé, pero no me digas que no es una casualidad que un ex de pronto sea el culpable de que Aro se esté planteando la posibilidad de apostar por la empresa de Tanya.

-¡Será puta! - exclamé apretando el vaso con furia.

- De todas formas no descarto que la cosa venga de aquí a dentro, por alguna razón está pasando esto…

- No sé Emmett, no sé que pensar, Tanya definitivamente está loca, creo que el hecho de que me haya propuesto esa disparatada unión, demuestra su debilidad.

- Exacto. Aunque no encuentro la conexión. Sabes, ese tan James tampoco me da buena espina.

- El sólo cumplió con un pedido autorizado Emmett - le recordé…

- No sé, aún necesito unos días más - yo rodé los ojos y volví a pasarme los dedos por mi pelo. Unos días más, como si para mí fuera algo sin importancia cuando cada segundo separado de mis princesas me desagarraba el alma…- Yo no creo en las casualidades Edward, sería todo muy casual. Una nueva inversión a tus espaldas, unos pedidos modificados desconocidos por tu cliente, justo la empresa que está ofertando tiene un lazo de unión con uno de los que han promovido el cambio, y Maxwell más molesto que nunca, casi pisándote los talones.

- No hay manera de que Maxwell tenga nada que ver con esos cambios Emmett, él es socio de la empresa, el que más acciones tiene después de mi padre y de mí, perder a Aro sería perder una considerable fortuna, él no es tonto…

- Sí, lo sé, pero llámalo presentimiento, creo que todos están unido de alguna u otra forma.

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Emmett cuando éste se marchó. No, no podía ser, quizás lo de esa empresa tuviera algo de sentido, él mismo me confesó que fue una maniobra para desacreditarme como responsable de esta empresa. Aunque, no dejaba de ser extraño. Según Emmett la empresa estaba limpia, apenas constituida hacia unos meses… pero, ¿qué tendría que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo con Aro? Ese si era un verdadero problema, en realidad, el simple hecho de que Aro se esté cuestionando nuestra eficacia, me pone en el ojo de mira. Mi profesionalidad estaba siendo cuestionada, ya se hablaba entre los empresarios de la supuesta separación de Aro con nuestra empresa. Incluso podría imaginar a algunos frotándose las manos, las acciones de nuestra empresa bajarían considerablemente…

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo recostarme nuevamente en el sillón. Estaba cansado, sentía la tensión en cada uno de mis músculos, y las extrañaba, las extrañaba muchísimo. Hubiese sido genial llegar a casa y que ella me estuviese allí esperando, que con sus dulces labios me diera la bienvenida al igual que mi pequeña, y que cuando ésta ya estuviese dormidita, me diera uno de esos masajes relajantes, con sus delicadas manos.

Por un instante me dejé llevar por ese pensamiento. Cerré los ojos y la visualicé frente a mí, enfundada en un sexy camisón, mitad tímida mitad seductora, caminando lentamente mientras se mordía el labio hasta llegar a la cama y después de gatear sobre ella, llegar hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, incluso sentí como parte de mí se iba despertando, lo que no había ocurrido desde que volví de Forks.

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos, qué demonios estaba haciendo, no podía dejarme llevar por el deseo, aún estaba en mi despecho. Me reprendí mentalmente aunque eso no evitó que fijara mis ojos en mis preciosas chicas, que desde ese retrato, me miraban sonrientes, dándome la seguridad de que seguían esperándome…

Esa misma noche volví a llamar a mi princesa; una vez más su voz me dio la calma que necesitaba, hablar con ella y oír la dulce y risueña voz de mi pequeña, era lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Aunque no negaré que la preocupación de Bella de que el asunto se alargara comenzaba a mortificarme.

Pero como siempre la suerte no me acompañaba, una llamada al día siguiente, de parte de Aro, acabó con mis ilusiones. Me citaba para el mismo jueves, sí, una putada, pero es lo que tiene ser un hombre de negocios, cualquier oportunidad es buena y así lo pensó Aro ya que hasta al día siguiente no regresaría de Roma. Supuse que esperaba dar con el problema de las entregas ese mismo día y de ahí que me convocara para el mismo día de Acción de Gracias.

Ahora me quedaba lo peor, tenía que decirle a Bella que finalmente no podría celebrar con ella, y aunque a mí me destrozaba saber que iban a ser ya para dos semanas que estábamos separados, lo que más me preocupaba era como estaba ella. No podía dejar de pensar en sus dudas, en sus temores.

- _Edward yo… creo que será mejor que aplacemos la boda _- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz cuando le di la noticia..

-¡Qué! - casi chillé por teléfono, no..no podía ser cierto, ella no podía hacerme esto..

- _Sólo digo que ni siquiera sabes si vas a estar aquí, Edward, yo… no quiero presionarte, para nada quiero hacerlo, mi amor, pero entiéndeme, me siento mal, no tengo ánimos para comprar nada, para arreglar nada. Edward, ya van a ser casi dos semanas, ni siquiera puedes venir, como dijiste, a pasar Acción de Gracias con nosotras… yo….yo….- _su voz tembló desalmándome completo..

- Bella, por favor….- supliqué casi en un lamento.

- _No puedes pedirme que te espere en el altar, Edward, no puede pedirme eso_- dijo rompiendo en sollozos; mi corazón se rompió en el acto, todo mi cuerpo se paralizó al oírla - _puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no soportaría seguir adelante con esta boda y que, por algún motivo que se escape de tus manos, no llegues_.

- Bella, no… no me digas eso - le pedí sintiendo como mi alma se destrozaba..

- _Es lo mejor, Edward, apenas queda una semana, ¿de verdad podrías asegurar que estarás aquí? _- me reprochó esta vez con una voz más firme, a pesar de la tristeza que desprendía..

Mis ojos se cerraron a la vez que lo hizo mi puño. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar; mientras sabía que ella lo preparaba todo para nuestra unión, la sentía mía, sentía que todo era posible, que en apenas unas semanas ella sería mía para siempre; pero ahora todo cambiaba… si ella me pedía eso es porque en verdad no confiaba en mí. Y eso dolía. Las extrañaba mucho, las añoraba con dolor, contaba los minutos y los segundos que quedaban para que llegara ese día….y ahora todo se perdía.

¿Cómo iba a seguir ahora? ¿cómo podría acostarme cada noche solo, añorando su cuerpo, pero esperanzado que en poco la tendría conmigo, cuando ella misma no creía en esa posibilidad? La había dañado tanto, que no podía ni culparla por desconfiar. Pero por Dios que eso me estaba matando. Ya no tenía fuerzas…

- Esta bien, si es eso lo que quieres, olvidemos la boda - le contesté con frialdad, la misma frialdad que se había instalado en mi corazón tras su petición… y corté la llamada en un impulso.

No pude evitar tirar con rabia todo lo que había sobre la mesa de mi despacho, un gruñido de frustración salió al fin de mi garganta desahogando la rabia que me consumía. ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto? ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? ¿Cómo….

-Oh, Dios mío - lamenté cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho - No…no…¡Noooo! - grité desperado buscando de nuevo mi móvil.

¿Cómo había cortado la llamada así? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Qué he hecho? Seguí lamentándome mientras marcaba de nuevo su número…

Un tono, dos tono, tres tonos…- ¡Vamos Bella! ¡vamos!, ¡coge el maldito teléfono! -grité aún con el aparato en la oreja… cuatro tonos.. Nada.

Una vez más marqué, de nuevo los tonos se sucedieron - Bella por favor, por favor - imploré al maldito teléfono, desesperado, aterrorizado, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pude decirle eso?, ella solo pidió posponerla… mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mi corazón comenzó a retumbar con fuerza bajo mi pecho, una sensación de completo vacío se apoderó de mí, cuando de pronto los tonos me avisaron de que la llamada había sido rechazada…

Me quedé parado en el sitio, aún con el móvil en la mano. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Mi corazón se apretujó fuertemente provocándome un dolor implacable.

De pronto la puerta se abrió…

- Señor, se encuentra bien, he oído…

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! -grité a mi secretaria que con el rostro descompuesto y totalmente asustada salió enseguida de mi despacho..

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿cómo podría seguir adelante con esto sabiendo que ella ya no me esperaba? ¿cómo pude destrozarlo todo sin siquiera escucharla?

Derrotado caí de rodillas al suelo, no podía soportarlo más, no podía más. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir siempre igual? Comencé a preguntar al aire mientras me encogía sobre mi propio cuerpo y comenzaba a llorar inevitablemente.

Mi niña, cómo no pensé en ella, y Bella, ella estaba sufriendo, estaba esperando aun cuándo sentía un temor arraigado desde el pasado y yo lo destrozo todo en un segundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?….

Cuándo ya había descargado toda mi frustración, volví a sentarme en el sillón. Mi ojos ardían, pero aún así pude mirar de nuevo sus rostros, sus sonrisas, haciendo más profunda si cabe la herida.

Una vez más traté de hablar con ella. En varias ocasiones más lo intenté, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo: "_Este número no se encuentra disponible, deje su mensaje después de oír la señal." _Eso era lo único que escuchaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Un mensaje, de un mísero mensaje dependía mi vida ahora.

"_Bella, por favor, coge el teléfono..._"

"_Bella, mi amor, perdóname, coge el teléfono por favor..._"

"_Bella, te amo, no me hagas esto, por favor, coge el teléfono..._"

"_Bella.._."

Ni una sola vez hubo respuesta...

Al día siguiente me levanté sólo por inercia, sentía mi cuerpo sin vida, me aseé y me puse de nuevo uno de mis impecables trajes, traté de pinarme para estar decentemente y me escondí tras mis Rayban, caminé como un autómata hasta subirme en el coche para conducir hasta llegar una vez más a la oficina.

- Buenos días, Señor Cullen - me saludó Mandy como de costumbres. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera quería hablar - Su padre le está esperando dentro - me informó titubeante.

De nuevo mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? él estaba tan entusiasmado con la boda, cómo iba a decirle que yo mismo lo mandé todo al cuerno y que de nuevo Bella no me hablaba. Cerré los ojos al ser consciente de que ni siquiera pude hablar con mi pequeña. Una vez más mi corazón se apretujó, sentía que me faltaba el aire, no me encontraba bien, no estaba bien…

- Papá - dije casi sin emoción en la voz cuando entré en mi despacho y lo vi sentado frente a mi silla ojeando algunos documentos.

- Hola hijo - me saludó pero pude notar su voz triste - ¿Es verdad que Aro te ha citado para el día de Acción de Gracias? - me preguntó sin tapujo.

- Si, así es - mi voz de nuevo salió monocorde..

- Pero… entonces …

- Si, lo que piensas, no podré pasarlo con ellas - dije quizás con más desagrado del que quería aparentar.

- Bella lo sentirá mucho - dijo casi sin pensarlo - Yo…no querría dejarte solo en esta fecha Edward, pero…

- No te preocupes papá, ve con ellas - dije sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en mi garganta -. Al menos que podáis celebrarlo vosotros-Extrañamente conseguí decirlo si que mi voz temblase.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? -preguntó tentativamente.

- Si, ya lo he hecho - contesté rodeando la mesa y sentándome al fin en mi sillón.

- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? - volvió a preguntar con precaución. Sabía que estaba intranquilo. Era su hija y su nieta, iban a ser nuestra primera celebración juntos y todo se fue al maldito cuerno por mi culpa…

- No muy bien papá - le contesté sinceramente sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo siento Edward, siento que todo esto esté pasando…

- Esta bien papá - le dije deseando que me dejara solo de una maldita vez - Ve tú con ellas, por favor, ahora te necesitan más que yo - le pedí, sus ojos se ensancharon para después mirarme con tristeza.

- Todo se arreglara, hijo - dijo llegando hasta mí y apretando mi hombro; yo no pude evitar mirar de nuevo hacia ellas. ¿De verdad se arreglaría? Aún no había conseguido hablar con ella, y si había huido de nuevo, y si de nuevo desaparecia de mi vida… Cerré los ojos mientras ese doloroso pensamiento cruzaba por mi cabeza.

- Ve con ella papá, y hazle ver que son lo más importante para mí - fue lo único que le pedí.

- Lo haré, yo cuidaré de ellas por ti -dijo apretando de nuevo mi hombro en un intento de animarme.

-Gracias papá - fue lo único que contesté - Tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo entretenerme más - dije tratando de ser amable pero deseando que me dejara solo de una buena vez…

- Claro, te llamaré en cuanto esté con ellas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, de pronto el nudo en la garganta se hizo tan grande que temía llorar delante de mi padre si abría la boca.

El resto de la mañana me la pasé ladrando órdenes, pedí a Mandy que no me pasara llamadas ni visitas, me enfrasqué de lleno en los nuevos informes que había pedido, sólo Emmett tenía permiso para pasar.

Y así lo hizo a media tarde asombrándome totalmente con un nuevo descubrimiento. La administradora única de Sutherland Tansport era curiosamente la novia de James, el director comercial de los Vulturis. De nuevo muchas coincidencia. Pero…¿realmente estaba todo unido? No, me negaba a creerlo, aunque tampoco fue claro Maxwell en su excusa para invertir en esa empresa.

- Se que hay algo Edward, sé que todo esto tiene que ver contigo personalmente. ¿Ya sabes algo de Aro? - me preguntó sin saber, he inmediatamente mi estómago se encogió.

- Mañana lo sabré - dije con una voz sombría.

-¡Mañana!, pero.. Mañana es Acción de Gracias, deberías pasarlo con….- de pronto su voz se fue apagando - No irás mañana con ella,¿ verdad?, es por eso que estás así - afirmó.

- No tengo suerte amigo, he llegado a la conclusión de que no tengo suerte. Aro es así, para él no hay festividades, no hay celebraciones cuando de negocios se trata. Además, solo hemos quedado para reunirnos ante de la comida, él si pasará ese día con su familia, pero yo…ya no habría posibilidad de llegar a tiempo - dije con todo mi pesar.

- Lo siento tío, es una putada - dijo entristecido.

- Sí, lo es - dije dejándome caer cansadamente sobre el sillón.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy, no te preocupes, verás como todo se arregla - dijo intentando animarme. Pero eso no podría ocurrir. No mientra no supiera de ellas, mientras no volviera estar con ellas, pensé para mí - Sabes que puedes venir a cenar a casa conmigo y con Rose - me recordó.

- Gracias Emmett, pero prefiero estar solo - le respondí sinceramente.

Tras salir Emmett, volví a pedirle a Mandy que no me molestaran. No tenía ganas de nada, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera podía concentrarme en los informes o la jugosa información que había recibido; sólo podía mirarlas, mirar sus sonrisas , mirar ese brillos en sus ojos. Intentar recordar sus voces, los balbuceos de mi pequeña, sus cálidos abrazos. No quería que nadie me sacase de esa burbuja de recuerdos, una vez más tomé el móvil rezando para que al menos pudiera escuchar su voz; que me gritase, que me insultase por haberla cortado así, pero como venía ocurriendo desde que le pedí que se olvidase de la boda, su voz no me recibió.

El resto de la tarde la pase lamentándome, desesperado, sintiéndome un miserable por no estar allí con ellas. Se lo prometí, les prometí que regresaría pronto, y una vez más faltaba a mi palabra. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que confiara en mí? Estaba seguro que en estos momentos ella estaba lamentándose de haberme dejado entrar de nuevo en su vida, en su corazón, y me odié por ello.

Eran pasada las siete de la tarde, pronto el personal abandonaría las instalaciones, pero yo no tenía ánimos para salir de allí. ¿Dónde iba a ir?¿de nuevo a mi frío y solitario apartamento donde, para más dolor, ya estaba instalada la habitación de mi hija y sobre su cama estaba el regalo que había comprado para entregárselo nada más verla al llegar, como le prometí?

Miré la botella de coñac que tenia en el mueble. ¡Qué irónico!, pensé recordando la última vez que me sumergí en la bebida tratando de borrar el dolor. En aquella ocasión, lo había dado todo por perdido, ella estaba con otro; ahora, mientras me debatía en volver a refugiarme en ella, pensaba que era yo el que de nuevo las había dejado. Después de todo lo que me había costado llegar de nuevo a su corazón, volvía a destrozarlo, ahora ya no me perdonaría, había acabado con todas mis posibilidades…

Me levanté con la clara intención de tomar la botella cuando el interfono volvió a sonar..

-Señor Cullen, siento molestarlo, pero tiene una visita - dijo Mandy con voz temblorosa. Cerré el puño tratando de controlarme, ¡es que no me había oído! No quería ver a nadie, ¡a nadie!

- He dicho que no quiero visitas, emplázalo para otro día - rugí a través del aparato.

- Pero Señor, no pue…

- ¡No me has oído! -grité con más rabia.

Dejé escapar el aire cuando dejé de presionar el maldito interruptor, pasé mi mano por la nuca, la cabeza me estaba matando. Sabia que estaba siendo injusto con mi secretaria, pero ya le había dicho que no quería visitas, nadie era tan importante para mí en estos momentos.

Estaba caminando hacia el mueble para servirme otro coñac cuando unos golpes en la puerta me detuvieron en el acto. No podía ser posible, quién se atrevía a pasar por encima de mi autoridad. Totalmente furioso con un grito pugnando por salir de mi garganta, avancé hasta la puerta con la intención de terminar yo mismo con esto.

- He dicho que no quiero visit… - comencé gritando aunque mi voz se fue ahogando cuando abrí la puerta completamente…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: ¡ahhhhhh! de nuevo vuelvo a odiarme a mi misma ¬¬ No, en serio, ¿cómo os puedo dejar así? ...Yo misma me como las uñas y ando toda emocionada...¿quién será quien está detrás de la puerta?

Bueno preciosas mías, espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo haréis saber y también vuestras teorías ajjajajajaja, amo vuestras teorías.

Mil gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, por seguir ahí acompañándome en cada historia y por hacer que mis días sean mas alegre por el simple hecho de leer vuestro cariñosos y divertidos rr. Mil gracias preciosas, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** y a alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; Rosse; Fran Cullen Masen; Lslycan; LUZ C C; solcitopuchta; **Esme Mary Cullen** ; yeco; **Hey vampire girl**; ****Sully YM; **daniella maria**; Sky LeVan.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas,y a las lectoras silenciosas. Gracias preciosas.

Creedme que lamento horrores el no poderos contestar, esta historia, sin vuestra presencia, no sería tan especial.

Ahora sí me despido, un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques. Sé que este mes no he sido la mejor compañia u.u, pero espero pronto volver a ser la de siempre /(;_')\ . No sé que hubiese sido de mi salud mental sin haber descargado parte de la tensión con vosotras. Os amo.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, guapísimas, quizás haya una sorpresita ;)

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes...


	26. Chapter 26 Decisión correcta

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño con ellos.

Hola mis niñas, no sabéis cuanto lamento no haber podido contestar vuestros rr, pero la salud no me está acompañando, un virus ha acampado en mi casa y nos tiene a casi todos en cuarentena (carita triste, febril y ojerosa) pero quiero que sapáis que me alegra mucho que os gustara aunque os dejé el capi en lo mejor (movimiento de ceja) espero al menos resarcirme con este capi, para mí es muy especial.

Valita, quiero agradecerte publicamente que ayer me prestases tus ojos para ayudarme a editar el capítulo,ya que realmente no estaba en condiciones, de no haber sido por ti no hubiese podido seguir fiel a mi calendario de actualización, y para mí es muy importante. Gracias mi niña.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capi, os advierto, es bastante largo.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto de una traición<strong>

Capítulo XXVI

Pov Bella.

No pude evitar abrazarme a mí misma y pedirle en silencio que volviera a nosotras mientras lo veía alejarse. Trataba de parecer fuerte, me decía a mí misma que sólo era un viaje de negocios. Sabía que tarde o temprano él tendría que regresar, pero aunque trataba de mentalizarme a diario, desde el mismísimo día que volví a aceptarlo en mi vida, afrontar la realidad era mucho más doloroso.

Limpié las lágrimas que seguían empapando mis mejillas y sintiendo como el aire salía de mis pulmones entrecortadamente, ya que sentía un dolor implacable, me volví y entré definitivamente en la casa, cuando lo perdí de vista.

Por unos minutos me quedé apoyada en la puerta. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente la cocina y el salón, e inmediatamente la imagen de nosotros, riendo, jugando, me asaltó. De nuevo las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos al enfocar el sofá donde unas horas antes estuvimos abrazados, aún el ambiente seguía impregnado con su olor. Apreté con fuerza mis labios intentando evitar que el vacío que estaba sintiendo se reflejara en mi cara. _Volverá, él volverá_, me repetí varias veces tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

Tomando de nuevo una respiración profunda caminé, arrastrando tanto mi cuerpo, como el dolor que lo embargaba, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

La lluvia no tardó en aparecer, como si el cielo también llorase su marcha. En el tejado podían oírse las gotas de agua comenzar a impactar furiosamente sobre las tejas. Una vez más me abracé a mí misma al sentir como mi corazón se contraía mientras un vacío inmenso se iba apoderando de él, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

Anduve hasta la habitación de mi niña y por unos minutos me quedé allí, observándola.

No pude evitar que una vez más mis ojos se humedecieran al verla, era tan parecida a él.

De pronto se removió, el sonido de un trueno la asustó y de su pecho brotó un suspiro entrecortado. Ella lo iba a echar mucho de menos, estaba completamente segura de que Sarah lo extrañaría mucho y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y rezar para que él cumpliese su palabra de volver, jamás podría perdonarme a mí misma si él volviese a dejarnos provocando que mi pequeña sufriera.

Otro trueno sonó muy cerca lo que una vez más me estremeció, pero me alegré, ya que eso me daba la excusa perfecta para llevar a mi pequeña a mi cama.

Somnolienta, Sarah me miró y una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su carita - Tranquila mi amor, mamá te protegerá - le susurré acunándola mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Pero aunque esto siempre había servido para relajarme y tranquilizarme, era el calor de otros brazos el que añoraba. Aparté un mechón de ese precioso cabello cobrizo de los ojos de mi pequeña y mientras la abrazaba sobre mi pecho, la observé mientras dormía.

- Lo siento bebé, siento que tengas que pasar por esto, mi vida, pero él volverá, él te ama, al menos por ti volverá -susurré apretándola más contra mi pecho. Confiaba que al menos, el amor que sentía por su hija, lo hiciera regresar.

A la mañana siguiente una cálida caricia me despertó, pero el último pensamiento que había tenido antes de dejarme vencer al fin por Morfeo, me hizo recordar la realidad.

- Mami… mami… quelo el bibi - me pidió mi pequeña mientras me acariciaba tratando de despertarme.

- Hola mi amor - la saludé ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa, aunque estaba segura que tenía un aspecto deplorable.

- Mami...- de pronto vi que su rostro se entristecía - ¿Ya vene papi? - me preguntó llevando sus manos a mi cara para que la mirase.

- Pronto mi amor, él ha tendido que ir a su trabajo, pero pronto regresará.

- ¿Papi no quele, papi no quele a Chada? - preguntó con temor.

- Claro que te quiere mi vida, él está muy triste por no poder estar con nosotras - traté de explicarle, pero cómo hacerlo a una niña tan pequeña, ella sólo entendía si estaba o no estaba-. Qué te parece si vamos a por nuestros trajes; tenemos que prepararlo todo, pronto nos casaremos -le susurré con alegría atrayéndola hacia mí para comenzar a hacerle pedorretas en su barriguita. De pronto la burbujeante risa de mi pequeña me dio el ánimo suficiente para enfrentar ese primer día sin él.

Con Alice fuimos a Port Ángeles en busca de mi vestido de novia. Y aunque de nuevo sentí como el hueco en mi pecho se hacía mayor al contarle que Edward se tuvo que marchar de improviso, traté de mostrar entusiasmo, sobretodo por mi pequeña.

Y por un momento casi me olvidé de que él estaba lejos mientras corría por toda la tienda tratando de quitarle el vestido de damita a mi preciosa hija, que parecía verdaderamente una princesita con él. Edward se emocionaría al verla, estaba completamente segura, aunque mi confianza en él no estaba al cien por cien, no podía negar que amase a su hija.

Verdaderamente fui feliz cada vez que los veía juntos. Ver como él la miraba, había tanto amor y tanto orgullo en sus ojos que me desalmaba. Si, definitivamente Edward amaba a su hija, él no nos abandonaría de nuevo, traté de animarme una vez más.

- Oh Bella, ese vestido es precioso - susurró Alice mientras me miraba emocionada.

- Si, es hermoso, muy hermoso - contesté mirándome en el espejo enfundada en un precioso vestido de novia. Su corte se ajustaba completamente a mi figura, resaltando cada curva y dejando casi al descubierto la totalidad de mi espalda hasta llegar al punto exacto donde dejaba de serlo, con un hermoso encaje dibujando en ella.

- Es perfecto Bella, elige ese vestido - me pidió Alice dando saltitos de emoción.

Una vez más miré hacia el espejo. Por un momento imaginé como reaccionaría él al verme llegar al altar así, e inmediatamente la realidad me golpeó. Él no estaba aquí, ¿y si no volvía? ¿y si de nuevo el destino se empeñaba en separarnos? Una vez más volví a fijar los ojos en la imagen que tenia en frente y de pronto me vi sola, bajo un hermoso arco de flores donde se suponía que me casaría con él, pero al llegar él no estaba. Cerré los ojos al sentir una nueva punzada en el corazón. ¿Y si no llegaba? ¿y si me veía sola allí?

Inmediatamente me bajé de la tarima sobre la que estaba situada y con prisas me quité el vestido.

- Bella, Bella….¿qué ocurre? - me preguntó Alice preocupada al verme.

- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo comprarme el vestido Alice, ¿y si no vuelve?, no podría soportarlo.

- Bella…- su voz salió en un susurro entristecido. Di gracias a Dios porque mi pequeña se había quedado dormida en su sillita.

- No puedo Alice, tengo miedo, mucho miedo - le confesé y ella no tardó en llegar a mí para abrazarme.

-Tranquila Bella, él volverá, te aseguro que volverá, Edward te ama con locura - me susurró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para que la mirase - volverá Bella, no dudes que lo hará.

Cerré de nuevo los ojos con fuerzas y asentí, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que así sería.

Sobre la una paramos para comer algo. Aproveché que Alice estaba pendiente de mi pequeña para entrar en el baño. Y justo me estaba terminando de lavar las manos cuando mi móvil sonó.

Al cogerlo vi que era una llamada de Edward e inmediatamente mi corazón se desbocó bajo mi pecho.

Con voz temblorosa recibí la llamada, aunque sólo sirvió para confirmar mi sospecha. Las cosas se habían complicado allí y él no volvería en unos días como había prometido.

Aunque al principio me entristecí, oír su voz totalmente rota me desarmó; él lo estaba pasando igual o peor que yo, por eso traté de animarle. De hecho le conté lo mucho que nos había costado sacarle el vestido a Sarah cuando me preguntó. Y aunque el motivo por el cuál no me había comprado aquel vestido era el temor a ser abandonada en el altar, intenté disimularlo, es más, le regañé por no haberme mandado ya las fotos de su apartamento.

Fue desgarrador oír como él trataba de disculparse, sentir como él sufría al estar lejos y mis ojos de nuevo se aguaron cuando le escuché decir que nos extrañaba y que me amaba.

Sí, claro que me amaba, no podía dejar que esta leve separación nos hiciera sufrir más de lo necesario. Obviamente nos dolía estar separados, pero pronto nos casaríamos, y ya no tendría ese temor.

A pesar de que no tuve el valor de comprarme aún el traje de novia, por mi pequeña y por Edward continué con los preparativos de la boda, aunque eso no impedía que un miedo atroz ensombreciese completamente mi corazón.

Durante el día intentaba mantenerme ocupada, cuando no trabajaba, ya que me ofrecí a estar en el restaurante hasta que la nueva camarera que me suplantaría se adaptara, me la pasaba guardando en cajas y maletas todo lo que me iba a llevar a Atlanta cuando nos casásemos.

Ya había hablado con la directora de la guardería de Sarah avisándole que en unas semanas, Sarah ya no seguiría allí. Y aunque se alegró por la noticia del matrimonio, no pudo evitar emocionarse al saber que dejaría de ver a mi pequeña, lo que me hizo también emocionarme a mí al ver lo mucho que la querían.

Jacob y Leah pasaban a diario a visitarnos, al principio Jake se mostró un tanto preocupado, aunque yo le aseguré que estaba todo bien, que entre Edward y yo no pasaba nada y que todos los planes seguían adelante. Eso sí, tuve que pelear con él cuando insistió en llamar personalmente a Edward para advertirle que no se le ocurriera faltar a su palabra una vez más o él mismo se encargaría de acabar con él.

Tenía que agradecerles a ellos que mi pequeña no sufriera tanto la ausencia de su papá; Jacob se desvivía por entretenerla, por jugar con ella; se la llevaba al parque, a la playa, incluso le dejaba poner la sirena y las luces del coche patrulla con tal de distraerla, aunque, cuando las dos nos quedábamos solas en casa, el rostro de mi pequeña se ensombrecía y de nuevo comenzaba a preguntar por su papá.

Cuando se lastimaba, cuando la regañaba por algo que hacia mal, o cuando estaba cansada, su llanto siempre le hacía preguntar por él. Y a mí me partía el alma.

Recordar la primera vez que hablaron por teléfono y a pesar de que yo le decía lo que debía preguntarle, ella solo quería saber si la quería, me destrozaba. Ella no merecía eso y aunque tanto Edward como yo intentábamos hacer la separación lo menos dolorosa posible para ella, no podía evitar derrumbarme cada noche en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Era ahí donde los fantasmas del pasado hacían acto de presencia, donde mis miedos y mis inseguridades ante él salían a flote, y aunque me decía a mí misma que Edward me amaba, que no volvería a abandonarme, no podía evitar que el corazón se me encogiese angustiosamente.

Lo añoraba demasiado, lo extrañaba demasiado, lo necesitaba demasiado; y la cama se sentía tan fría sin él, tan grande sin él, que me abrazaba a mí misma intentando mitigar el dolor y la rabia por lo injusta que era mi vida, por lo frustrante que era que una y otra vez el destino se empeñase en separarnos. ¿No habíamos sufrido demasiado ya? ¿Todos estos años de soledad y amargura no habían sido suficientes? ¿Cuándo podría ser verdaderamente feliz con él? ¿Cuándo podría sentime completamente segura con él?

¡Dios! Lo amaba tanto que dolía, y por eso me odiaba a mí misma. ¿Por qué, a pesar del todo el daño que me había hecho, mi corazón sólo latía por él? ¿Por qué era incapaz de sacarlo de mi cabeza, de mi corazón?

Si al menos lo pudiese odiar, si pudiera despreciarlo por como me trató; pero en cambio, lo amaba, lo amaba como no amaba a nadie en la vida; amaba su voz, amaba su forma de moverse, su sonrisa, la intensidad con la que me miraba, su forma de fruncir el ceño, como las aletas de su nariz se abrían cuando se alteraba o como se tensaba su mandíbula; amaba como me susurraba cosas al oído, mi piel se estremecía con solo sentir su presencia; amaba sus caricias, amaba su delicadeza al tocarme al mismo tiempo que amaba la manera pasional de poseerme, amaba su ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, lo amaba todo de él, todo.. Era insoportable la manera en que lo amaba, era dolorosa la manera en que lo amaba… y yo sólo podía llorar su ausencia en la soledad de mi habitación, rogando a Dios cada noche porque me lo trajese de vuelta.

Los días se seguían sucediendo y el único momento que anhelaba a diario eran esos en los que hablábamos por teléfono. Aunque ahí también podía comprobar el estado de Edward, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, que no sólo nos extrañaba, sino que, cada día que pasaba, se culpaba por no estar cumpliendo su palabra de volver.

Pero a pesar de todos mis miedos había algo que me motivaba para seguir pensando que todo merecía la pena. El me prometió que estaría para la cena de Acción de Gracias, esta era la primera vez que iba a celebrar ese día en familia desde que murió mi mamá y saber que al menos lo vería ahí, que él estaría ahí, me daba fuerzas par continuar con todo…

Hablar con mi padre también me daba cierta tranquilidad aunque me dolía saber lo mal que lo estaba pasando Edward, pero al menos me decía que él estaba trabajando duro para volver cuanto antes, que de verdad estaba ansioso porque llegara ese día y que él mismo se sentía feliz porque sería la primera vez que celebraría ese día con sus dos hijos y con su pequeño tesoro.

A dos días de mi esperado día de Acción de Gracias, me desperté con cierto malestar en el estomago. Los nervios acumulados en la última semana me estaba pasando factura y la ansiedad por saber que en dos días, al menos, volvería a sentir el calor de sus brazos rodeándome, no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Inesperadamente una arcada me sobrevino y eso me obligó a salir de la cama para correr al baño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan mal, por varios minutos estuve inclinada en el váter vaciando por completo el contenido de mi estomago, hasta que finalmente y con el cuerpo totalmente flácido me dejé caer en el suelo hasta lograr recuperarme.

Cuando conseguí las fuerzas necesarias me levanté y me eché agua por toda la cara, unas grandes ojeras se dibujaban bajo mis ojos, tenía desde luego una imagen nefasta. Me enjuagué la boca cepillándome con ahínco y me puse algo de maquillaje para disimular el estado deplorable que tenía mi rostro. No quería que mi pequeña me viese así.

Ya totalmente recuperada sonreí mirándome en el espejo - ¡Sólo quedan dos días! - no pude evitar gritar con entusiasmo. Dejando de lado mis nervios por lo pasado, hoy me sentía francamente contenta.

Salí en busca de mi pequeña a la que llené de besos mientras ella, risueña, me los devolvía…

-¡Sólo quedan dos días Sarah! ¡Papá estará aquí en dos días! - le gritaba con alegría mientras la tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella.

- ¡Chiiii Chiiii, papi vene papi vene !- gritaba ella a la vez con esa burbujeante risa.

- Vamos preciosa, vamos a vestirte, hoy iremos con tía Alice a comprar todas las cosas para la cena de Acción de Gracias - dije entre risas mientras comenzaba a cambiarla.

Después de un divertido desayuno fuimos al restaurante para encontrarnos con Alice.

- A mí no me engañas, ¿has pasado mala noche? - fue su saludo nada más sentarme en unos de los taburetes frente a la barra mientras Sarah no dejaba de mirar el expositor de tartas - Por más que te maquilles no puedes disimular tus ojeras.

Yo hice una mueca pero después sonreí - No pasaré buenas noches hasta que de nuevo lo tenga a él al lado y lo sabes - le contesté, ella me sonrió - de todas formas supongo que estoy demasiado ansiosa, y tuve algo revuelto el estomago en la mañana, quizás sea eso.

- Bella, por favor, no te nos vayas a enfermar ahora, te perderías la celebración - dijo con un gesto exagerado.

- Eso ni en bromas Alice. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo!- exclamé sumamente emocionada.

- Lo sé amiga, sólo hay que ver tus ojos para saber que tu ánimo está hoy por las nubes.

- Exacto, así que… saca tu trasero de la barra y vayamos a por todo lo que haga falta para la cena - le sugerí - Además necesito pasarme por la tienda de lencería - añadí con una sonrisa picarona-, pienso aprovechar el tiempo que esté con mi hombre.

- Wow, Bella, quién te ha visto y quién te ve - dijo riendo mientras tomaba su bolso-. Pero mira que estás preciosa, renacuaja - saludó a mi pequeña que seguía sin apartar los ojos de las tartas.

- Ali, quelo tadta, eta , a papi usta- dijo de pronto mi pequeña y por un momento mi corazón se encogió. Cuánto lo estaba echando de menos. Contaba los minutos que faltaba para que de nuevo Edward estuviese con nosotras. Me moría por verlos juntos de nuevo.

- Por supuesto preciosa, llevaremos una tarta como esta para tu papá - le contestó ella.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos en el centro comercial. Habíamos pasado a primera hora por el supermercado y allí encargamos todo lo que íbamos a necesitar para la cena, después paramos para almorzar algo suave y mientras mi pequeña se echaba su siesta aprovechamos para ir al departamento de lencería.

-¡Oh Bella, mira este!, creo que Jasper enloquecerá cuando me vea con él - me dijo mostrándome un fino camisón color violeta demasiado cortito, tanto, que sólo llegaba hasta la mitad del trasero dejando ver unas sexys braguitas del mismo color.

-De eso no me cabe duda, Alice - le contesté sonriente mientras me decidía entre un camisón negro de encaje, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y no más largo que el que tenía Alice en sus manos, o un pijamita de seda de culote y la parte superior con un sugerente escote en uve que haría muy apetecible mis pechos, de color azul.

- Yo me decantaría por el negro Bella - me susurró Alice de pronto sobresaltándome. Inmediatamente enrojecí y ella no pudo evitar una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza - Créeme Bella, Edward se volverá loco cuando te vea con eso puesto. Será un buen regalo de bienvenida - dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente lo que provocó que mis mejillas enrojecieran más si es que eso era posible.

- Calla Alice, me vergüenzas - le susurré mortificada.

- ¡Anda, no seas tonta!, ya va siendo hora que demuestres la mujer que eres, Bella. Seduce a tu hombre, hazle sentir el placer de ser completamente seducido por la mujer a la que ama.

-Alice…- pronuncié su nombre en tono de advertencia.

- Apuesto lo que sea que el único hombre con el que has estado es Edward, ¿me equivoco? - yo negué con la cabeza sin llegar a mirarla, realmente me sentía avergonzada hablando de estas cosas - Y apuesto que él siempre ha llevado el control de todo, ¿me equivoco? - Yo volví a negar. Aunque el recuerdo de cómo él me tomaba, como me hacía el amor, o como…¿por qué solo podía pronunciar esa palabra cuándo estaba con él? Me reproché.

- Cuando él me toca Alice -decidí abrirme aunque me moría de la vergüenza, pero al fin ella era mi amiga, y sabía que ella podría ayudarme-, yo me convierto en una marioneta en sus manos, me desinhibo completamente dejándome hacer, recibiendo y aprendiendo todo lo que él pretende enseñarme, pero… aunque a veces pienso en seducirlo, la vergüenza se apodera de mí Alice, me siento tan ridícula, él es tan poderoso, tiene tanta seguridad en cada gesto, en cada caricia que me da, que me veo ridícula pensando en ser yo la que lo lleve a ese estado.

- Eso es bueno Bella, es bueno saber que tu hombre es capaz de hacerte sentir así, al menos a mi me gusta, me gusta que sea Jasper el que lleve el control, aunque, eso no quita que yo lo induzca a él. No te imaginas lo que disfrutarás sabiendo que tienes ese poder sobre él Bella, y te aseguro que él lo disfrutará más. Se valiente, y ponte este para él, hazle saber que quieres que te ame, cuando tu lo decidas, no sólo cuando él lo decida, disfruta de ver como te devora, de ver como se impacienta por tocarte, de ver como se excita solo viéndote.

Yo me mordí el labio, había pensando muchas veces en esa situación, aunque luego nunca me atreviese, pero lo extrañaba tanto y lo necesitaba tanto, que quería que esa noche fuera especial- Está bien, me lo llevaré - dije mordiendo mi labio y subiendo las cejas.

- Y este lo estrenarás en tu luna de miel - dijo con los ojos brillantes. Yo volví a mirar el camisón y no pude evitar una triste sonrisa-. Ey, que ocurre, Bella, por qué esa cara - me preguntó de pronto.

- No creo que podamos tener una luna de miel como todas las parejas Alice, además, quizás…- me volví a morder el labio esta vez intentando disimular el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa ? - susurró apretando mi brazo instándome a que me desahogase.

- Llevo dándole vueltas hace un par de días Alice, el…el asunto en la empresa parece grave, estoy segura que Edward tendrá que volver enseguida y… yo… he pensando en decirle en la cena que...

-Bella…¿qué tratas de decirme? - su voz sonó preocupada.

- Voy a pedirle a Edward que aplacemos la boda - solté al fin, cerrando los ojos para ni siquiera ver su cara de decepción.

- Aplazarla, pero...¿por qué?

- Piénsalo Alice, queda apenas una semana, es todo un caos, aunque ya sé que lo tienes todo controlado aquí, pero..pero…piensa en él Alice, estará bajo mucha más presión, y si las cosas se tuercen, y si el venir a la boda le obliga a elegir- dije desesperada sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían.

- Bella…

- No Alice, no …tengo un presentimiento, no hago más que soñar que llego al altar y él no está ahí, no puedo hacerlo Alice, no puedo - dije ya rompiendo en un sollozo - no es que no vaya a casarme, sabes que es lo que más quiero en estos momentos, pero no es el más apropiado. Si hemos esperado tantos años, que mal nos hará esperar un mes más quizás dos meses más- le pregunté tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Pero… y si él no puede venir en ese tiempo Bella, otra vez os separaréis, Edward se desesperará. Tú misma enloquecerás por no tenerlo aquí y Sarah, ¿has pensado en ella, Bella? Sarah necesita a su padre - me reprochó.

- Ya lo sé Alice, ya lo sé - le contesté casi furiosa, ¿a caso pensaba que era una egoísta? - Por eso he pensando en irme con él…

-¡Cómo!- exclamó sorprendida.

- Si Alice, lo he estado pensando, yo lo quiero, lo necesito, necesito estar con él, y mi pequeña lo extraña tanto. Además no quiero a un novio totalmente estresado por llegar a escasas horas de nuestra boda - dije tratando de relajar el ambiente de la conversación.

- Eso sí, entre tú con tus miedos y él con sus preocupaciones seréis los novios más estresados del planeta - yo reí ante su comentario y la abracé.

- Gracias Alice, sabía que lo entenderías.

- Pero eso no quita de que te vaya a echar de menos, al menos contaba con tenerte una semana más - dijo fingiendo un puchero.

- Ainss Alice, yo también te voy a extrañar, mucho además - le contesté abrazándola con fuerza.

- Anda vamos, será mejor que paguemos esto, ¿y cuándo pretendes decírselo, durante o después de la cena? - indagó y yo, picarona, señalé el baby-doll haciéndole entender que pasaría antes…Ella se carcajeó-. Definitivamente lo vas a enloquecer, aunque se entristezca por lo de la boda, saber que se va con sus dos chicas lo hará sentir el hombre más feliz.

- Eso espero - contesté con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando llegamos al restaurante el móvil comenzó a sonarme. Tardé un poco en cogerlo porque iba cargada con bolsas pero al hacerlo, mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Era él, inmediatamente mi corazón dio un vuelco. Seguro me iba a decir en que vuelo llegaría lo que provocó que miles de ansiosas mariposas revoloteasen en mi estomago.

- Alice, cuida de Sarah, voy a tomar la llamada en tu despacho.

- Claro, ve tranquila - me contestó y ansiosa descolgué mientras llegaba al despacho que tenía en la trastienda y cerraba la puerta para tener más intimidad. Estaba tan contenta que no quería que todos me vieran la cara de tonta que seguro tenía.

- ¡Hola, mi amor! - contesté entusiasmada - no sabes las ganas que tenia de oírte - le dije con voz soñadora mientras apartaba las cortinas de la única ventana que había allí y contemplaba la belleza del bosque.

- _Hola, pequeña ¿cómo están allá? _- me preguntó y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante ese saludo, lo notaba apocado. Inmediatamente mi estado de alerta se activó mandando muy lejos el entusiasmo que tenía hasta el momento.

- Bien, extrañándote como siempre. ¿Edward, pasa algo? - pregunté con temor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir alarmantemente bajo mi pecho, más cuando el silencio al otro lado de la línea se hizo más duradero - Edward, ¿qué pasa?, me estás asustando - conseguí decir volteándome un poco ansiosa.

- _Bella_…- Un escalofrío me recorrió al oír la tristeza con la que me nombró-, _cariño, lo …lo siento mucho, pero…_

-No…- fue lo único que pude decir apenas con un hilo de voz, el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta me impedía decir nada.

- _Bella, yo… no sabes cuánto lo lamento, yo… _

- No vendrás - terminé por él la frase sintiendo como de pronto parecía que mi corazón ardía, ardía tanto que me costaba respirar, el nudo se hizo más grande, mi mano tembló mientras la llevaba a mi frente y apreté los labios tratando de impedir que estos comenzaran a temblar también, mientras sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

No, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar diciéndome que no iba a estar aquí, me lo prometió, nos lo prometió a las dos, no… ¡no podía! Gritaba en mi mente mientras una neblina cubría mis ojos. Una vez más me volteé hacia la ventana pero ahora apenas eran unos borrones verdes lo que veía.

- _Bella, mi amor, lo siento _- oí de pronto; por un instante hasta me había olvidado que él seguía ahí, y sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba al escuchar su confirmación. Volvía a suceder, una vez más el destino impedía que estuviésemos juntos, esto era una señal, ¡era una maldita señal!

- Edward yo… creo que será mejor que aplacemos la boda - dije con apenas un hilo de voz cuando conseguí encajar la noticia.

-¡_Qué! _- me gritó sobresaltándome en el acto. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir con esta locura, esto era una señal, él no llegaría , no lo haría. Una voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de decirme eso una y otra vez.

- Sólo digo que ni siquiera sabes si vas a estar aquí, Edward, yo… no quiero presionarte, para nada quiero hacerlo, mi amor, pero entiéndeme- él tenía que entender, tenía que hacerlo me dije a mi misma intentando animarme-, me siento mal, no tengo ánimos para comprar nada, para arreglar nada. Edward, ya van a ser casi dos semanas, ni siquiera puedes venir, como dijiste, a pasar Acción de Gracias con nosotras… yo….yo….- mi voz tembló, estaba a punto de derrumbarme ante él y no quería, no quería que me oyese así, pero el dolor en mi pecho cada vez era más aplastante y las lágrimas ya corrían por mi mejilla…

- _Bella, por favor_….- su voz era tan suplicante que tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente intentando tranquilizarme. Pero no era yo la que fallaba una y otra vez, no era yo la que incumplía sus promesas, sabía que sucedería, lo sabía. De nuevo las voces aparecieron provocando que pasara de un estado de suma tristeza al de indignación. ¿Es que aún pretendía seguir adelante con esa locura?

- No puedes pedirme que te espere en el altar, Edward, no puedes pedirme eso- mi voz salió entrecortada, sollozante, me odié por ser tan débil pero tenía que hacerle entender, tenía que hacerlo…-. Puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no soportaría seguir adelante con esta boda y que, por algún motivo que se escape de tus manos, no llegues…

- _Bella, no… no me digas eso _- me suplicó interrumpiéndome.

¡Qué no le dijese!, ¡qué esperaba de mí!, ¿acaso me culpaba?, ¿pretendía hacerme sentir la culpable? No era yo la que se iba prometiendo en volver, no era yo, siempre fue él . Soy una mujer de carne y hueso ¡joder!, lo necesitaba, lo necesité todos aquellos años en los que ni siquiera se acordó de mí.

Esas voces, esas malditas voces. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré profundamente varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarme. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y enfoqué la inmensidad verde que había frente a mí.

- Es lo mejor, Edward, apenas queda una semana, ¿de verdad podrías asegurar que estarás aquí? - no pude evitar reprocharle, me sentía cansada. Había amanecido tan feliz, contaba los minutos y los segundos que faltaban para volver a vernos. Y ahora… ahora tendría que desilusionar a mi pequeña también. Me lamenté interiormente por haber bajado la guardia tan pronto.

- _Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres, olvidemos la boda _- La voz fría de Edward me sorprendió cortando en el acto el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¡Qué olvidemos la boda! ¿Estaba terminando conmigo? Pero la contestación me vino en forma de pitidos entrecortados, había cortado la llamada, me había dejado completamente. Edward había roto conmigo.

Por unos minutos me quedé allí, impactada, mirando el móvil pero sin llegar a verlo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba sonando hasta que sentí su vibración en mi mano. Cuando lo enfoqué comenzaba a sonar de nuevo. Miré la pantalla y vi que era él, pero no podía reaccionar, solo corté la llamada cuando todo comenzó a darme vueltas…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no, no podía ser, él no podía haber hecho eso. Dejé el móvil con manos temblorosas sobre la mesa de Alice y usé la puerta trasera para salir de allí.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar…

Caminé mientras sentía como algo se rompía en mi interior, salí al patio trasero del restaurante y me adentré en el bosque alejándome lo más que pude de allí.

Mientras caminaba oía una y otra vez su voz, esa fría y dura voz " _Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres, olvidemos la boda" _Yo no quería eso, yo no le dije eso, qué…

De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas involuntariamente, mi cuerpo se estremeció por un frío gélido, la lluvia me estaba empapando y aún así seguí caminando ensimismada, no sabía porqué seguía andando sólo podía sentir un dolor inmenso en mi pecho.

Apresuré mi paso, parecía que estuviese huyendo del propio dolor, pero era inútil, éste cada vez era mayor. Corrí, corrí bajo la lluvia, golpeándome con las ramas, sintiendo como el aire helado entraba en mis pulmones haciendo el dolor más intenso aún, hasta que no pude mas y caí.

-¿POR QUÉEEEEEEE?- grité mientras me deshacía en lágrimas y me abrazaba a mí misma intentando mitigar ese dolor tan insoportable -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -repetía una y otra vez. Qué había hecho yo para merecer tanto dolor, ¿es que no se iba a acabar nunca? ¿Por qué ponerlo de nuevo en mi vida para una vez más arrebatármelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella. ¿Dónde estás? - oí que gritaban a lo lejos.- Bella, Bella…

Yo no podía contestar, estaba temblando, estaba muriendo de dolor, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin él? Me había dejado. No me amaba tanto como me decía, ¿y si no había tales problemas? ¿Y si estando allí se dio cuenta que no merecíamos la pena?

Que idiota había sido, no debí escucharlo , no debí dejar que de nuevo entrara en mi vida. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¡Bella, Bella!…¡Oh Dios mío, estás ahí! - escuché decir cerca de mí - Bella, por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? estás empapada - la voz de Alice llegó a mí con más fuerza mientras sentía como me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Me ha dejado… él …él….me ha dejado - conseguí balbucear aun cuando el llanto me estaba ahogando..

- ¡Cómo! No puede ser Bella, Edward te ama , no puede ser, dime que no puede ser…

- Qué voy…a hacer …ahora , qué voy… a decirle a mi.. niña - seguía diciendo mientras el cúmulo de saliva impedía que pronunciase correctamente y el llanto me hiciera temblar convulsivamente.

- Vamos Bella, ¡levántate! tienes que levantarte, vas a coger una pulmonía - oí que me decía Alice y trataba de levantarme.

De pronto todo comenzó a darme vueltas, mi estómago se revolvió y apartando a Alice de un empujó me apoyé de uno de los árboles donde de nuevo comencé a vaciar mi estómago.

- Bella, por Dios, ¿qué te está pasando? - preguntó llegando hasta mí y sujetando mi cabello.

- No podré soportarlo Alice, esta vez no podré - susurré mientras de nuevo me deshacía en lágrimas y me arrodillaba seguida de ella que me abrazó con fuerzas.

- Todo tiene que tener una explicación Bella, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué discutieron?

- Llamó para decir que no vendría.

- Oh…- musitó entristecida - lo siento Bella, lo siento mucho - dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

- No debí ilusionarme tanto, siempre ha pasado igual con él, sabía que no podía confiar, el destino no nos quiere juntos Alice, esa es la realidad..- Mis lágrimas se confundía con la lluvia.

- No digas eso Bella, vosotros os amáis.

- Ya no estoy tan segura - contesté recordándolo: "_Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres, olvidemos la boda" _- Sólo le dije que sería mejor aplazar la boda, sólo aplazarla pero él decidió que lo mejor era olvidarnos de ella… No nos quiere Alice, eso es lo que pasa, seguro conoció a alguien allí, seguro se dio cuenta que yo soy poca cosa para él, que nosotras somos poca cosa para él -le dije sintiendo como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

- Tú te estás oyendo Bella, de verdad te estás oyendo, sabes que ese hombre está completamente enamorado de ti, y que ama a su hija con locura. Debió ser muy duro para él tener que matar tus ilusiones Bella, vuestras ilusiones, y seguro ni te dejó decir que tú intención era ir para allá.

- Ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho - dije entre sollozos casi agradeciendo no ser tan patética.

- Bella, Edward es muy impulsivo, seguro su estado emocional era incluso peor que el tuyo. Piénsalo Bella, tú estás aquí, estás con vuestra hija, él en cambio está solo, luchando contra, a saber Dios que cosa, y extrañándote a ti y a su hija… Ni siquiera puede cumplir con su palabra. Créeme Bella, él no quiso decirte eso, estoy segura que ahora mismo está arrepintiéndose.

- No Alice, ya estoy cansada, ¿es qué no lo ves?, es nuestro destino, ya no puedo más…ya no puedo…. -dije levantándome y comenzando a caminar mientras me abrazaba a mí misma tratando inútilmente de limpiar las lágrimas que fluían sin restricción alguna.

- Bella, ¿lo vas a tirar todo por la borda? - me reprochó con dureza mientras me seguía-. Sabes que él está sufriendo como tú, no puedes dejarte llevar por los fantasmas del pasado, él te ha demostrado que tú eres la mujer que quiere, ¡por el amor de Dios, Bella! ese hombre no ha parado durante dos años hasta encontrarte, y cuando lo hace, lucha contra ti misma para que lo vuelvas a aceptar, no tiene sentido que te deje ahora, sólo ha sido un arrebato, tienes que tratar de entenderlo.

-No..no…No…ya no quiero seguir luchando, ya no - dije apretando el paso hasta llegar finalmente al despacho de Alice.

- No puedo creer que dejes las cosas así Bella, te creí más luchadora, está claro que me equivoqué contigo..

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Alice?, ¿qué quieres que haga? - Le grité enfurecida cuando de pronto el móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Ahí lo tienes amiga, ahí tienes a tu hombre - Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado bajo mi pecho. Llevé una de mis manos hasta mi frente y comencé a masajeármela mientras andaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar el móvil que no dejaba de sonar, hasta lo que supuse, saltaba el buzón de voz.

- ¿No piensas cogerlo?

Dejé de mirar el móvil para enfocar a mi amiga que me miraba con reproche, lo que me estaba desarmando.

- No tengo ánimos para hablar con él ahora Alice, no quiero hablar con él ahora-susurré derrotada. Ella me miró entristecida pero asintió y acortó la distancia para abrazarse a mí de nuevo.

- Todo se arreglará ya verás.

- ¿Dónde está Sarah? - pregunté sintiendo como de nuevo mis ojos se humedecían y mi estómago se contraía.

- Está con Jasper, tranquila. Ve a casa, date un baño de agua caliente y tómate tu tiempo para pensar. No querrás que Sarah te vea así, ¿no? Yo cuidaré de ella, te la llevaré luego.

Una vez más el móvil comenzó a sonar y una vez más estuvo sonando hasta que el buzón de voz saltó. Nuevas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, tomé el móvil. Tenía como diez llamadas perdidas y todas de él. Pero no tenía fuerzas, mi cuerpo se estremecía de frío, estaba empapada y mi estómago no dejaba de dolerme. Sólo quería llegar a casa, llegar a casa y….Y qué...

Metí el móvil en el bolso y mirando con tristeza a Alice salí por la puerta de atrás, no quería que Sarah me viese así. Conduje con cuidado ya que mis ojos no dejaban de picar y en ocasiones una cortina de lágrimas me dificultaba la visión. Llegué a casa y corrí hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Tiré sobre la cama mi bolso y me fui desnudando para meterme bajo la ducha.

En el momento en el que los chorros calientes golpearon mi cuerpo, éste comenzó a relajarse y fue que el llanto me sorprendió. Lloré, lloré desconsolada, lloré mientras el agua caía sobre mí, lamentando haberlo dejado entrar de nuevo en mi vida… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Sarah? Ella tenía tantas ganas de estar con él, estaba tan feliz, cómo iba a encajar este golpe. Mi niña, mi pequeña Sarah.

Más de una hora me llevé metida en la ducha, descargando todas mis lágrimas intentado mitigar el dolor que me atormentaba, tenía que pensar en Sarah, ella no podía verme así, tenía que tomar de nuevo el control.

Terminé de secarme y fui a la habitación, abrí el clóset y de nuevo mi corazón se encogió al ver apenas unas prendas en las perchas, todo lo tenía embalado y dispuesto para irnos.

Una vez más el móvil sonó. Me debatí en cogerlo o no. Finalmente caminé hacía él, cerré los ojos con fuerzas y casi respiré aliviada al ver que era Alice.

- Alice …- dije su nombre apenas en un suspiro.

- _¿Cómo estás? _- preguntó, se notaba preocupada.

- No lo sé Alice, mal, cómo quieres que esté - le contesté con sinceridad.

- _¿Quieres que Sarah se quede con nosotros esta noche? _- me preguntó, por un momento lo pensé, pero no, necesitaba estar con mi pequeña. Aún no sabía que decirle pero no quería que nada cambiase y le hiciese notar algo.

- No Alice, gracias, necesito estar con ella.

- _Está bien, en quince minuto estaremos allí_…

- Gracias.

Permanecí con el móvil en la mano. Ahí estaban todas las llamadas perdidas. Una vez más mis ojos se humedecieron mientras apretaba el móvil antes de llevármelo a la oreja y escuchar el buzón de voz.

-"_Bella, por favor, coge el teléfono..._" Cerré los ojos con fuerzas cuando escuché su voz desesperada.

Pulsé el siguiente mensaje.

-"_Bella, mi amor, perdóname, coge el teléfono por favor..._" - Esta vez fueron mis manos las que aprisionaron las sábanas mientras de nuevo el pecho se me abría dolorosamente. Como dijo Alice, él se había arrepentido, estaba pidiendo perdón, a eso se limitaba nuestra relación, a estar continuamente pidiéndonos perdón. Las lágrimas corrían una vez más sin restricción alguna por mis mejillas.

Volví a pulsar al siguiente mensaje.

-"_Bella, te amo, no me hagas esto, por favor, coge el teléfono..._" - Me amaba, él me amaba. Me fui dejando deslizar por el borde de la cama hasta sentarme en el suelo y de nuevo rompí en llanto. Él estaba destrozado, su voz sonaba destrozada. Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacernos sufrir tanto.

"Él siempre te promete nunca cumple", de nuevo esa voz que oía en mi cabeza, pero decía la verdad, él siempre me faltaba, él siempre desaparecía.

" Sabes que él está sufriendo como tú, no puedes dejarte llevar por los fantasmas del pasado" esta vez la voz de Alice salía en su defensa.

"Seis años, se olvidó de ti durante seis años" apreté la cabeza con fuerza - Sí, pero volvió -le contesté yo misma a esa voz.

"Por su madre no por ti" - ¡Calla, Calla Calla!- grité apretando aún más mi cabeza. Era tan grande la opresión en mi pecho que me costaba respirar.

"Él te ha demostrado que tú eres la mujer que quiere, ¡por el amor de Dios, Bella! ese hombre no ha parado durante dos años hasta encontrarte… sólo ha sido un arrebato, tienes que tratar de entenderlo" una vez más la voz de Alice me hizo ver una realidad. Era cierto, él me buscó, durante dos años me buscó, y nos encontró.

Había un mensaje de voz más, pulsé temblorosa y una vez más me dispuse a oírle.

-"_Bella.._."- Mi corazón se partió al oírlo totalmente roto hasta el punto de solo pronunciar mi nombre.

Él me amaba, él estaba sufriendo tanto como yo, él no tenía la culpa, nunca fue su culpa, siempre fueron las circunstancias las que nos habían separado. No era nuestra culpa, no teníamos la culpa, los dos éramos las victimas y ya no iba a dejarlo más.

Miré a mi alrededor, las maletas hechas, nuestras cosas recogidas, ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿qué demonios estaba esperando para ir con el hombre que amo, con el padre de mi hija que ahora me necesitaba más que nunca? Alice tenía razón, él nos necesita y ahí estaremos.

Me levanté y comencé a buscar el teléfono del aeropuerto, a partir de ahora lucharía por lo que quería, no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, y si al final volvía a ser una mentira, al menos me la tendría que decir a la cara. Ya no huiría más, afrontaría mis demonios frente a frente.

La puerta sonó, corrí al baño a enjuagar mi rostro y me puse colirio en los ojos para quitar la rojez.

Alice golpeaba ansiosa, seguramente preocupada, pero sabía que ella me ayudaría, ella estaría de acuerdo.

Corrí escaleras a bajo y abrí. Inmediatamente mi bebita se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la apresé con fuerzas.

- Nos vamos cielo, vamos con papá- le dije sin poder evitarlo.

- Bella…- oí la voz amortiguada de Alice.

- Si Alice, tienes razón, ya es hora que sea la dueña de mi vida, voy a ir dónde está y si nos quiere, ahí nos tendrá.

- Oh Bella, cuánto me alegro, pero…cuándo…

- He conseguido vuelo para mañana a las diez, si todo va bien, y contando las tres hora de diferencia, estaré allí sobre la siete .

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho?, ¿ te ha vuelto a llamar?

- No y si - contesté subiendo las escaleras para cambiar a mi pequeña que se notaba cansada.

- ¡No! - me gritó desde atrás. Una sonrisa perversa se pintó en mi cara antes de volverme hacia ella.

- Ese será su castigo por idiota - contesté y Alice se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar una risa.

- Eres perversa pero….¡me encanta! - exclamó con entusiasmo.

Esa noche la pasé con mi pequeña contándole todo lo que haríamos allí, y mil veces le conté como sería que volaríamos. Ella, entusiasmada, comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre la cama mientras reía con los brazos extendidos.

- Mia mami, achi olaba papi, mia, mia…- decía una y otra vez recordando las veces que Edward la hacía volar sobre su cabeza. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

Despedirme de todos fue lo más doloroso. Sabía que volvería, pero no estaba segura cuando y realmente dejaba buenos amigos ahí. Jacob me prometió que iría a vernos y no pude evitar emocionarme cuando se despidió de mi pequeña. Lo mismo ocurrió con Leah y con Jasper, aunque con quien no pude evitar llorar de más fue abrazada a mi amiga.

- Haces lo correcto Bella, se feliz junto a tu familia, nos veremos pronto…-me animó.

- Gracias por todo Alice, nunca olvidaré todo lo que hicieron por mí.

Con mi pequeña bastante ansiosa crucé la puerta de embarque, eran la diez en punto, me santigüe abrazando a mi pequeña que al igual que yo se mostraba asustada cuando el avión despegó, estaba tan solo a siete horas de él.

Tuve que agradecer a las azafatas todo lo que hicieron para que mi pequeña se olvidase de que iba en un avión. Se la llevaron a la cabina, le daban colores, juguetes, le hacían carantoña y finalmente se quedó dormida. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando una vez más le puse el cinturón ya que íbamos a aterrizar.

Nada más tomar tierra conecté el móvil - ¡Mierda! - exclamé al ver que tenía varias llamadas de mi padre perdidas, además de las de Edward. Con todo lo ocurrido se me había olvidado avisarle. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿Papá? - le llamé mientras iba a buscar las maletas.

- _Bella, hija, ¿dónde te has metido? Llevo toda la mañana tratando de hablar contigo _- me dijo algo alterado.

- Lo siento papá, pero tenía el teléfono desconectado.

- _¿Estás bien? _- me preguntó con preocupación - _Ya Edward me contó que finalmente no podrá…_

- Lo sé papá, y si estoy bien, de hecho estoy aquí…- le dije y no pude evitar morder mi labio para reprimir la risa.

- Mami, mami, ¿es papi? - me preguntó mi pequeña.

- No mi amor, es el abuelo

- ¡Lelo!, io quelo lelo, ame, ame - decía mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

- No Sarah, espera.

- _Bella, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué quieres decir con que estás aquí?_

- Papá, estoy en Atlanta, acabo de desembarcar. Voy a buscar las maletas.

- Dios Bendito, Bella, yo también estoy en el aeropuerto, estoy entrando, pensaba volar… Espérame ahí, enseguida voy a tu encuentro.

Un cosquilleo se implantó en mi estomago. La tensión de las últimas semanas me estaban pasando factura, tendría que ir a visitar a un médico.

- ¡Bella, hija! - oí la voz de mi padre diez minutos después.

- Papá - susurré volteándome viendo como venía hacia mí con rapidez.

- ¡Lelo Lelo! -gritó mi pequeña al verlo.

- Dios, cuánto os he echado de menos - nos dijo abrazándonos fuertemente a las dos juntas.

- Y nosotras a ti, papá.

- Aún no me creo que estés aquí, hija, no sabes cuánto he deseado esto - me susurró acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome con tanto amor que hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran, antes de darme un cariñoso beso en mi frente.

- Lo sé papá, lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

- ¿Edward sabe qué estás aquí?

- No, aún no, es una sorpresa.

- Pero…

- Estoy aquí papá, eso es lo importante, ¿cómo está él?

- Está destrozado Bella, no sé que pasó entre ustedes, pero Edward está como sin vida.

Mi corazón se encogió al escucharlo.

- ¿Puedes llevarme con él?

- En seguida hija, te aseguro que cuando os vea, Edward enloquecerá, ya era hora que mi hijo fuera feliz y solo vosotras lo hacéis feliz.

- Preferiría ir yo sola papá, si está alterado, o demasiado triste, no quiero que Sarah se asuste o lo vea así, prefiero que esté preparado.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Yo me la llevaré a mi despacho y esperaré a que me llames, yo mismo la subiré.

- Gracias papá.

Media hora más tarde dejaba a mi padre con mi hija en su despacho. Con el corazón a punto de salirme por la boca, subí a la última planta del edificio donde estaba el despacho del director general, mi estómago se contrajo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, me agarré el bolso intentando darme valor y caminé hasta llegar a la mesa de su secretaria que estaba afanada escribiendo algo en su ordenador.

- Buenas tarde, quisiera ver al Señor Cullen.

- Lo siento señorita , pero el Señor Cullen no pue….-comenzó a decirme levantando la vista de su escrito lo que provocó que su voz muriera - Oh Dios mío, usted es…es…

No sabía exactamente si se refería a mí pero no pude evitar que mi corazón tronase fuertemente bajo mi pecho.

- Soy Bella, Bella Swan.

- Si , lo sé , no sabes lo mucho que me alegra conocerte al fin - dijo emocionada levantándose de su silla.

- Supongo que tú eres Mandy - le contesté y ella asintió - Me alegro de conocerte también - le dediqué una sincera sonrisa - ¿Crees qué podría hablar con Edward? - pregunté un tanto insegura.

- Bella, él seguramente no quiera recibir a nadie, puedo intentarlo pero está intratable desde ayer… No te lo tomes a mal si grita - me advirtió preocupada, yo sólo asentí.

-Señor Cullen, siento molestarlo, pero tiene una visita - dijo Mandy pulsando su línea, pude notar nerviosismo en su voz.

- _He dicho que no quiero visitas, emplázalo para otro día _- rugió a través del aparato lo que nos hizo sobresaltarnos a las dos. Mandy me miró con pena, yo le hice señal para que insistiera.

- Pero Señor, no pue…

- _¡No me has oído! _- De nuevo el grito nos hizo encogernos y una vez más Mandy me miró con preocupación.

- Lo siento - se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, ¿está solo? - pregunté, era una pregunta estúpida teniendo en cuenta que no quería visitas, pero quería estar segura.

Ella asintió. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, eran pasada las siete y media. Miré a Mandy y ella sonrió con entendimiento.

- Supongo que querréis estar solos. Espero que el Señor Cullen no se moleste si me macho sin avisar.

- Tranquila Mandy, no lo hará y gracias -le contesté. Vi como ella recogía sus cosas con prisas.

- Espero que todo se solucione - dijo apretando mi brazo con cariño.

- Yo también lo espero -. Vi como se alejaba hasta llegar al ascensor. Me volví y fijé mis ojos en la puerta que me separaba de él. Tomé aire y me obligué a caminar hasta ella. Tímidamente golpeé la puerta y retuve el aire en los pulmones con los ojos cerrados esperando su respuesta.

- He dicho que no quiero visit… - rugió mientras abría la puerta hasta que sus ojos, rabiosamente enfurecidos, se clavaron en los míos, lo que lo hizo callar de inmediato y que su mirada se suavizara antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a cubrirse de lágrimas.

- Bella…- musitó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Mi ojos comenzaron a picar en el acto a la vez que un sollozo pugnaba por salir de mi garganta. No podía creer que lo tenía ahí en frente, totalmente derrotado; en un microsegundo todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había soportando la noche anterior pasó por mi mente.

Levanté mi mano y casi sin pensármelo le di una fuerte cachetada que le hizo girar la cara - Jamás vuelvas a cortarme una llamada ¡me oyes!- le grité sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a empapar mi rostro - Jamás lo vuelvas hacer - añadí antes de acortar la distancia y aún con mi rostro empapado en lágrimas estrellé mis labios en los suyos buscando ese consuelo…

Mi alma se partió cuando él comenzó a llorar sin apartar sus labios de los míos, sintiendo como sus manos se posaban primero tímidamente en mi cintura y después tiraba de ella hasta hacernos caer arrodillados, como si sus piernas hubiesen flaqueado.

- Perdóname Bella, perdóname …-me pedía entre sollozos sin llegar a dejar mis labios del todo. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar por el llanto aferrándose a mi cintura como quien se aferra a la vida - perdóname, perdóname…- pedía una y otra vez.

- Ya todo pasó, mi amor, ya todo pasó -susurré tratando de tranquilizarlo bebiéndome tanto sus lágrimas como las mías; él apretó aún más su agarre como si no se lo creyera.

Había tomado la decisión correcta y aunque me desalmaba verlo tan desolado, en el fondo me sentía dichosa de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos - Te amo Edward, te amo…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Finalmente era nuestra Bella, ¿pero es que alguien llegó a dudarlo? Puede que haya tenido sus fantasmas, pero Bella ama con locura a ese loco impulsivo.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me excuséis por no poner la lista de agradecimiento pero ya la cabeza no me da para más.

Nos volvemos a ver el próximo miércoles. Hasta entonces preciosas.

Reques, espero estar algo mejor en la noche. Si no subo, que sepaís que os extraño.

Un beso a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes


	27. Chapter 27 Al fin en casa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y llena de energía, jajajaja, la fiebre no pudo conmigo así que tendréis saraes para rato (movimiento de cejas)

Y ahora os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXVII

Aún no podía creer que fuera cierto, era ella, era mi Bella.

Aferré mis manos a su cintura temeroso de que todo no fuese más que un sueño y se desvaneciese. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba mientras de mis ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas de una manera espontánea y totalmente incontrolable. Ni siquiera mis piernas habían aguantado tal cúmulo de emociones, obligándome a tirar de ella hasta caer arrodillados.

Sus labios, sus dulces y embriagantes labios, de nuevo me regalaban su candidez. Una candidez que pensé, jamás volvería a sentir, una que no merecía, a la que no debería tener derecho después de haberla tratado así.

Mil cachetadas, eso es lo que merecía, mil cachetadas por necio, por estúpido, por no saber aguantar la presión, por no entenderla, por no pensar y actuar siempre por impulsos, por mi maldita forma de ser.

Pero ella seguía besándome, a pesar de que no la merecía, ella seguía arrodillada junto a mí, temblando entre mis brazos como yo mismo estaba temblando, y llorando a la par que yo lloraba.

-Perdóname Bella, perdóname…- me sentía tan miserable, había pasado tanto miedo pensando que la había perdido de nuevo… -, perdóname, perdóname…- que era lo único capaz de proferir una y otra vez.

-Ya todo pasó, mi amor, ya todo pasó- me susurró mientras me abrazaba tratando de consolarme; esas palabras se forjaron en mi corazón como fuego ardiente. ¿Sería verdad que todo había pasado? La abracé más fuerte mientras me derrumbaba sin poder evitarlo.

Habían sido muchos días añorándola, ansiándola, deseando sentirla de nuevo, y sólo pensar que apenas unos minutos antes lo estaba dando todo por perdido, era algo que no conseguía canalizar. Tenía demasiada tensión acumulada, demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

-Te amo Edward, te amo…

-Eres tú, has venido, no puedo creer que seas tú...mi Bella- A pesar de oírla, a pesar de sentirla, me costaba creer que fuera cierto.

-Si, soy yo...

-Pero... Cómo...yo pensé...No me cogías el teléfono, no sabia nada de ti, me estaba volviendo loco...-las palabras salían de mi boca atropelladamente.

-No podía estar un día más sin ti ,mi amor, te amo demasiado-susurró entre sollozos, besándome de nuevo. Mi llanto y mi agarré se hicieron más fuerte al escucharla.

-Yo también te amo, mi vida, yo también…- conseguí contestar entre sollozos, incapaz de controlarlo, al igual que a las emociones que me embargaban.

Dejé por un instante sus labios y, como un poseso, deslicé mi nariz por su mandíbula hasta enterrarla en el hueco de su cuello, y allí seguí vertiendo mis lágrimas mientras me iba colmando de su olor, como el drogadicto que se sacia con su mejor dosis. Necesitaba su olor, necesitaba su esencia para sentirme vivo, lo necesitaba para respirar; y sólo así y a las caricias que cariñosamente ella daba a mi cabello, me fui tranquilizando.

-Edward, mi amor, mírame- me pidió con una voz un tanto angustiada. Una vez más enterré mi nariz para aspirarla antes de apartarme para mirarla a los ojos, esos hermosos, profundos y cristalinos ojos marrones que me miraban con tanto amor que, aún con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, me hicieron sonreír al sentir como mi corazón volvía a latir con vida -, ya pasó- volvió a repetir y al fin pude admitir que sí, que ya había pasado, la tenía aquí, la tenía entre mis brazos, y esta vez no iba a dejarla machar nunca más.

-Dime que has venido para quedarte, Bella, dímelo por favor -le pedí desesperado.

-Si, he venido a quedarme amor.

-Te amo- susurré antes de tomar su propio rostro entre mis manos y negar un segundo con mi cabeza -, no sabes que aterrado estaba Bella, creí que te había perdido, creí que no volvería a verte nunca más...- le confesé apenas con un hilo de voz antes de atraerla de nuevo a mis labios y volver a perderme en ellos -. Perdóname Bella, perdóname mi amor- le seguí pidiendo mientras besaba sus labios una y otra vez, totalmente desesperado y necesitado.

-Ya te he perdonado tonto, es que no me ves aquí- me contestó separándose de mí lo suficiente para volver a clavar sus hermosos ojos en los mío -pero no lo hagas nunca más Edward, jamás vuelvas a dejarme así- Sus ojos reflejaron todo el dolor que había sentido.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su ruego. Mi propio corazón se encogió de dolor al imaginar todo lo que habría pasado por su cabecita. Mi preciosa Bella, mi dulce e inocente Bella.

-He sido un estúpido…

-De los grandes- me interrumpió para continuar ella antes de acortar la distancia, pasando sus manos por mi cuello, y besarme de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera te merezco…

-No, no me mereces- siguió contestando; lo que consiguió hacerme sonreír sobre sus labios; unos labios que era incapaz de dejar.

-Una cachetada no es suficiente para…

-No te preocupes, luego te doy otras cuantas si quieres- volvió a contestar provocando que mi risa brotara espontánea sobre sus labios a pesar de las lágrimas que aún humedecían mis ojos.

-No dejas de ser un demonio- le susurré ya más animado, viendo todo lo que ella se esforzaba por hacerme sentir mejor.

-Pues sabiéndolo, más te vale no volver a desatar mi ira…

Estaba claro que no quería mis disculpas con lo que decidí comenzar a disfrutar de tenerla de nuevo junto a mí.

-¡Ya calla! Y bésame, que aún no me he saciado de ti- le reprendí esta vez yo apoderándome con más ímpetu de sus labios, llevando una de mis manos a su nuca para profundizar aún más el beso, obligando a abrir sus labios con mi propia lengua, la que no paró hasta enredarse con la suya.

Mi corazón, hasta hacía pocos minutos helado, volvió a latir con calor cuando los primeros gemidos comenzaron a escaparse de su boca. Cuánto los había extrañado, y cuán necesitado estaba de ellos.

Por varios minutos estuve saciándome de ellos, disfrutando del estremecimiento de mi cuerpo al sentir como sus manos tiraban suavemente de mi cabello, o como su cuerpo temblaba bajo las caricias de las mías.

-Te amo…- le susurré con la respiración entrecortada, mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya y acariciaba sus mejillas enterrando mis dedos en su pelo, una vez que la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos -, te amo con toda mi alma Bella, no dudes eso nunca amor mío, nunca más vuelvas a dudarlo.

Ella a penas asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza dejándome conocer así que no me equivocaba, que esos pensamientos se habían colado en su cabeza y seguramente la hizo sufrir muchísimo. Mi hermosa salvajita, siempre tan insegura, cuando era una de las mujeres con más entereza y más fortaleza que había conocido en la vida. Sólo una gran mujer como lo era ella pudo haber criado a mi hija sola…

¡Mi hija! Inmediatamente la imagen de mi pequeña se proyectó en mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estaba mi hija? ¿sería posible que mi pequeña… De pronto mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse sin previo aviso mientras me separaba lo suficiente para enfrentar su mirada.

-Bella, ¿dónde está…

Ella me sonrió y no me dejó acabar la pregunta ya que se acercó de nuevo y volvió a besarme suavemente.

-Ella espera por ti, Edward- susurró sobre mis labios. No pude evitar fruncir mi ceño. ¿Esperaba por mí, pero… dónde? Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la separé de mí para encararla de nuevo.

-¿Dón… dónde está mi pequeña, Bella?- la voz se me atoró de la emoción -. Necesito verla- le confesé desesperado; ella llevó su mano a mi mejilla para acariciarme cariñosamente.

-No sabía cómo iba a encontrarte Edward, no quería que la niña se asustara. Déjame llamar a mi papá para que la suba…

-¿Está con él?- pregunté ansioso, interrumpiéndola. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Sólo tengo que hacerle una llamada y la traerá…

- No…no, no puedo esperar- dije levantándome y tomándola de los brazos para atraerla conmigo.

-Edward…- me riñó con diversión por mi forma de levantarla.

-Necesito ver a mi pequeña, Bella, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos a por ella! - le pedí emocionado tirando de su mano. Al pasar por el puesto de Mandy fue que me di cuenta que ella no estaba.

-Yo le pedí que se fuera, espero que no te moleste- susurró a modo de disculpa mordiéndose el labio.

Me frené en seco y me giré para quedar de nuevo frente a ella y volver acunar su rostro entre mis manos.

-Una orden tuya, será tomada como si fuera una orden mía Bella, no te quepa duda de eso mi amor, no tienes porque disculparte- le consolé y volví a atraerla a mis brazos -. Y me alegro de que lo hicieras, no hubiésemos dado un bonito espectáculo. Mañana me disculparé con ella, no he sido un jefe muy agradable últimamente.

-Cierto- secundó sonriendo pasando sus manos por mi cintura y abrazándome.

-Te amo- le susurré rozando de nuevo sus labios- Dios, aún no me creo que estés aquí- la abracé con más fuerza; ella comenzó a reír sobre mis labios -. ¡Vamos!, muero por abrazar a mi pequeña -le susurré antes de darle otro beso en la frente y tomarla de la mano para ir donde estaba mi preciosa hija.

El tiempo que permanecimos en el ascensor no pude dejar de abrazarla y besarla, provocando su risa, sintiendo como mi corazón latia con fuerza sólo con oírla. Necesitaba sentirla, olerla, oírla. La había necesitado tanto…

Llegamos a la planta donde mi padre mantenía un despacho. Nada más abrirse las puertas del ascensor ya pude escuchar la armoniosa y burbujeante risa de mi pequeña, lo que en el acto provocó que mis ojos comenzaran a humedecerse. Caminé despacio, aunque estaba ansioso por verla, las emociones me embargaban de tal manera que no podía dejar de temblar.

-Tranquilo Edward, nada a cambiado- me susurró Bella cerca de mi oído apretando a su vez mi mano para infundirme ánimos.

-¿Me extrañaba? - pregunté apenas en un suspiro, sintiendo como mi corazón galopaba furiosamente bajo mi pecho, temeroso de que de nuevo fuera un extraño para ella.

-Cada día desde que te fuiste te extrañó - me contestó. Volví mi cara hacía ella y pude comprobar que estaba igual de emocionada que yo. Lo que hizo que una lágrima se escapase de mis ojos -Tranquilo, mi amor -volvió a repetir llevando su pulgar a mi rostro para llevarse la lágrima con él.

-Gracias…-susurré tragando el nudo que oprimía mi garganta. Era consciente de que todo se lo debía a ella. Bella asumió el control de nuestra relación cuando yo lo había perdido...

-Ve con ella- me susurró ofreciéndome una sonrisa comprensiva animándome a anticiparme. Me incliné y volví a besarla.

-Te amo.

-Nosotras también te amamos- contestó y de nuevo me incitó para que me adelantase.

Me giré de nuevo mirando hacia el despacho desde donde provenían las risas tanto de mi padre como de mi hija. Lentamente acorté la distancia y por unos segundo me quedé apostado en la puerta observándola.

-Chii lelo, yo vuelao achi, mia mia- de pronto comenzó a dar vueltas por el piso con los brazos extendidos. Aún no me había visto lo que me dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de su risa, de su juego, de volver a oír sus palabrejas mientras mi corazón se encogía angustiosamente al pensar que podía haberla perdido.

-Achí, achi lelo mia, vionnnn, vionnnn….

De pronto se frenó en seco y miró hacía mí. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos. Por unos segundos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos, ella permaneció en silencio, hasta que sus ojos brillaron y sonriendo, como nunca antes la había visto sonreír, gritó:

-¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIIII! -y comenzó a correr hacía mí.

Por más que quise reprimir mis lágrimas para no asustarla, me resultó totalmente imposible, sobretodo viendo como venía corriendo hacía a mí con sus brazos extendidos. No tardé ni un segundo en hincar de nuevo mi rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura y abrir los brazos a mi pequeña deseando sentirla entre ellos de nuevo.

-Papi, papi, ya enio, papi -balbuceaba mientras me rodeaba con sus bracitos el cuello y enterraba nerviosamente su cabecita ahí.

- Si mi amor, ya estás aquí-le contesté estrechándola fuertemente entre mis brazos mientras no dejaba de besar su cabecita - Cuánto te he extrañado, mi amor - le susurré emocionado mientras, al igual que con Bella, me colmaba de ese suave y delicado olor a bebé, mi bebé, mi preciosa hija que por fin volvía a tener entre mis brazos -Te quiero, mi niña, te quiero tanto - susurré sobre su cabecita la que no dejaba de besar.

- Io quelo papi, io quelo mucho, io enio - seguía balbuceando separándose de mí lo suficiente para mirar mis ojos -. No llode papi, Chada quele, no llode- me pedía, lo que me hizo sonreír y volver a abrazarla con fuerza mientras me levantaba con ella en brazos.

- Déjame verte, preciosa, estás hermosa -susurré mientras la miraba. Se veía tan linda en ese trajecito rosa con sus puñitos y cuellito blanco y sus zapatitos tan pequeñitos. Y ese hermoso cabello, recogido en una coqueta colita.

-¿Chada apa, nena apa papi?

- La más guapa de todas, mi amor.

Mientras seguía hablando con mi pequeña pude ver como mi padre pasaba por mi lado y se dirigía hacia donde estaba mi preciosa mujer, y pasando cariñosamente un brazo por sobre sus hombros, le dejó un cariñoso beso en su frente para después susurrarle algo al oído.

Ahora lo entendía, ahora que tenía a mi propia hija entre mis brazos entendía porque mi padre cambió cuando supo de la existencia de Bella. Lamenté que él no hubiese tenido la suerte que tuve yo, de saber de mi princesa aún cuando ella es un bebé, Carlisle se había perdido toda la infancia y adolescencia de su única hija y sólo esperaba que ellos pudieran, a partir de ahora, recuperar todos esos años perdidos…

-Papi, io vuelao , io vuelao mucho, achíiii - y de nuevo extendió sus bracitos.

-Así que has volado, ¿eh?, ¿cómo, así? -le pregunté y subiéndola sobre mi cabeza comencé a dar vueltas con ella haciendo el ruido del motor de un avión.

En pocos segundos la burbujeante y contagiosa risa de mi pequeña inundó toda la sala provocando que todos riéramos con ella.

-Ota ve papi ota, ota vez- volvió a pedirme y yo seguí dando vueltas con ellas, riendo, sintiéndome vivo por primera vez, después de casi dos semanas como un auténtico zombie.

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a cenar para celebrar que estamos todos juntos?-dijo mi padre aún abrazando a Bella, la que , cariñosamente, lo tenía cogido por la cintura dejándose querer -No sabes lo feliz que me siento por tenerte al fin en casa, hija -añadió emocionado abrazándola más fuerte.

-Yo también me siento feliz de estar aquí, con mi familia...- dijo mirándo hacia mí, lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara jubiloso, antes de volver la mirada a mi padre y abrazarse más fuerte a él -Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar, papá- susurró entristecida.

-Eso ya no importa, todos los padres sufren por sus hijos, hija, yo no iba a ser menos -dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa antes de besar su frente de nuevo -, pero ahora estáis aquí y eso hay que celebrarlo.

-Por supuesto, esto hay que celebrarlo- secundé besando de nuevo la mejilla de mi pequeña la que no tardó en corresponderme.

-Claro - contestó Bella sonriente -, pero… tendremos que recoger las cosas de Sarah, esta pequeñaja no tardará en colapsar después de tantas emociones.

-Tranquila hija, cenaremos en un restaurante que queda cerca de vuestra casa, así podréis descansar pronto, estarás agotada -le contestó mi padre-. Edward, ¿qué te parece en casa di Marco?

-Perfecto papá.

-Pues mejor adelántate con ellas, os seguiré con mi coche y bajaré las cosas de mi tesoro - dijo soltando a Bella y caminando hacía mí.

- Ven preciosa, dale otro beso grande al abuelo antes de irme -le pidió y mi pequeña no tardó en abrazarse a él.

- Lelo, quelo - le dijo ella provocando que los ojos de mi padre se humedecieran.

-Y yo te adoro, mi tesorito, tú siempre serás mi tesoro - le contestó él.

Bella caminó hasta acercarse a mí y yo no tardé en pasar mi brazo por su cintura para atraerla.

-Te quiero -le susurré antes de besar su sien y sentir como ella pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y también se apretaba.

-Yo también te quiero -me contestó y se estiró para besarme de nuevo. Un pequeño beso que con todo el placer del mundo recibí.

- Anda, ve con tu papá, te veré luego -le dijo mi padre a mi pequeña y me la pasó.

Ahora todo era perfecto, tenía a mi pequeña cogida en un brazo y a mi mujer sujeta por su cintura con el otro, ahora tenía a mi familia conmigo.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - me preguntó de pronto mi padre mientras los dos veíamos como Bella se alejaba, con mi princesa en brazos, hacia los servicios para cambiarla.

- Cómo quieres que me sienta papá, me siento feliz, me siento completo, siento que ahora puedo con todo...- le respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Me alegra mucho hijo, ya iba siendo hora de que pudierais estar juntos, mi nieta os necesita a los dos -añadió tomando un sorbo más de su copa de vino.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que los problemas de la empresa no os quitan las ganas de festejar- La desagradable e irónica voz de Maxwell nos interrumpió.

- John - saludó mi padre por pura cortesía; yo simplemente le miré. Nunca me había gustado, pero desde que me había declarado la guerra abiertamente, ya no trataba de disimularlo -. A ti parece que tampoco- contraatacó después -. Te invitaría a sentarte pero tenemos compañía, a parte de que estamos por irnos- continuó; yo por un segundo miré ansioso hacía la zona de los servicios, aunque si de algo estaba seguro, es que no escondería ni a mi futura esposa ni a mi hija de nadie, y mucho menos de él.

-Tranquilo, estoy acompañado, sólo me he acercado a saludar -dijo con esa voz petulante -. ¿Ya se sabe algo de Vulturis? - indagó mirándome fijamente.

-No te preocupes, Maxwell, cuando se sepa algo, tú serás el primero en enterarte -le contesté un tanto amenazante. El encogió sus ojos tentativamente, tratando de leerme. Yo me mantuve firme, hasta que por detrás de él vi que Bella se acercaba hablando distraída con mi pequeña en brazos, lo que hizo que toda mi atención fuese a ellas.

-Ya estamos aquí - dijo sin darse cuenta de que no estábamos solos - Oh, lo …lo siento, no quise interrumpir -trató de disculparse al percatarse al fin de la presencia de Maxwell.

Inmediatamente, tanto mi padre como yo nos pusimos de pie caballerosamente.

-Tranquila hija, no interrumpes nada- contestó mi padre.

-Papii, coge -me pidió mi pequeña que, con carita soñolienta, tiraba los bracitos hacia mí.

-Claro preciosa, ven conmigo - le contesté cogiéndola en brazos, de inmediato mi pequeña se acomodó en mi hombro y con carita cansada comenzó a jugar con el cuello de mi camisa.

-Vaya, no…no sabía que tú…- dijo de pronto Maxwell mirándome con cara de asombro.

-Creo que aún no tienes el placer de conocer a mi prometida, John. Bella, él es el Señor Maxwell, uno de los socios de la empresa- Bella frunció el entrecejo y me miró algo nerviosa. Supuse que su nombre no le resultaba desconocido ya que en la semana anterior le había hablado de él - John, ella es Isabella Swan, mi prometida- dije con satisfacción.

-Es un placer conocerla, Señorita Swan, lo cierto es…-por un momento se pausó pero luego un brillo de malicia recorrió sus ojos - que no tenía idea de que Edward tuviese novia - dijo algo contrariado.

-El placer es mío Señor Maxwell, y es comprensible su desconocimiento, a Edward y a mí nos gusta llevar nuestra relación con discreción. Aunque yo si sé de Usted -le contestó con mucho aplomo, sonreí satisfecho al ver como Bella hacía honor a lo que era, una Cullen; Maxwell la miró con detenimiento, como midiéndola.

-Y esta pequeña que ves aquí…- intervine de nuevo mirando a mi princesa con devoción -es mi hija Sarah.

-Vaya, veo que no has perdido el tiempo - murmuró mirando de nuevo algo conmocionado a la niña que tenía en brazos -realmente se parece a ti, no se puede dudar que sea tu hija.

-Y nunca lo he dudado -contesté con rabia su comentario insolente.

-En fin, he de regresar a mi mesa, ha sido un placer conocerla, Señorita Swan…

-Igualmente Señor Maxwell- le contestó Bella educadamente.

-Ah, Edward, espero que ...-dijo mirando de nuevo a Bella y a mi hija con una cínica sonrisa- la presencia de ellas no te distraigan más de tus obligaciones. Ya las has descuidado bastante -añadió antes de alejarse de nosotros caminando hacia otra mesa.

-Maldito sea...

-¡Edward, calmate!-me reprendió mi padre al ver como me había alterado -No merece la pena, no caigas en sus provocaciones, vas a asustar a tu hija-me pidio tratando de serenarme.

La simple mención de mi hija hizo que mi mirada fuera a ella y suspiré aliviado al ver que, media adormilada, no se había percatado de nada; en cambio Bella se mordia el labio nerviosamente.

-Lo siento Bella, siento que hayas presenciado esto- me disulpé acercándome a ella para llevar mis labios a su sien, tratando de tranquilizarla, ella solo asintió apenada.

No pude evitar seguir con la mirada a Maxwell que se sentó junto una pareja joven que acompañaba a su mujer. Una chica pelirroja y un hombre joven, de aproximadamente mi edad, que miró hacia mí cuando Maxwell llegó y le comentó algo.

-El mundo es un pañuelo, mira que hay restaurantes en Atlanta- comentó mi padre tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Es por él que tuviste que regresar, ¿no? -se aseguró Bella tomando asiento de nuevo. Mi padre pidió al camarero que trajesen la cuenta.

-Sí - contesté con renuencia, sentándome con mi pequeña que seguía entretenida con el botón de mi camisa - estoy seguro que él tiene que estar detrás de todo esto. Me ha odiado siempre, desde que mi padre dijo en una junta que yo me convertiría en el próximo director general.

-Así es, por eso lo mejor es no entrar en sus provocaciones, no te tomes a mal lo que diga sobre ti hija. Su intención siempre será herir.

-Tranquilo papá, ya Edward me puso al tanto - le contestó y esté no tardó en inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente.

El camarero llegó con la cuenta y mi padre se apresuró a sacar su cartera.

-No, deja papá, yo me hago cargo- le pedí y él asintió sonriente.

- Está bien, pero la próxima invito yo -dijo con una amplia sonrisa -No os libraréis tan fácilmente de mí - dijo a modo de amenaza lo que nos hizo reír.

-No digas eso papá -le contestó Bella acercándose a él y dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro- Yo nunca me querré deshacer de ti -Sonreí al ver el brillo emocionado en los ojos de mi padre.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé -le contestó él besando de nuevo su frente.

Mientras los observaba sentí que mi pequeña se removía, lo que me hizo mirarla.

-¿Tienes sueño? - le pregunté y ella me miró con ojos cansandos asintiendo. Bella también miró hacia ella.

-Mi bebé tiene que estar agotada -susurró Bella mirándola con preocupación.

-Pues entonces, no demoremos más. Será mejor que nos despidamos. ¿Qué os parece que mañana comamos juntos?, así podemos decidir que hacer para la cena. Será nuestra primera cena de Acción de Gracias y no tendremos ni pavo -dijo mi padre con diversión.

-Si, mañana ya vemos como lo hacemos -concordé. Terminé de pagar la cuenta y con mi pequeña en brazos salimos del restaurante.

Era cierto que apenas estaba dos calles más abajo de nuestro apartamento, por lo que le pedí a mi padre que dejase las cosas de Bella en mi coche cuando nos reunimos y dejé el coche dentro del garaje para volver paseando.

Bella abrigó bien a mi pequeña que cansadita reclinó su cabecita sobre mi hombro. Pasé un brazo por la espalda de Bella y la atraje a hacia mí mientras caminábamos.

-Aún me cuesta creer que os tenga aquí - susurré llevando mis labios a su cabeza. Ella no tardó en rodearme por la cintura.

-A mí también- contestó levantando su cara para enfrentar mi mirada -Pero lo estamos, y espero que no nos separemos nunca más -dijo abrazándome con más fuerzas.

-Yo también lo espero Bella, estos días sin ustedes han sido un calvario -le confesé -.¿Crees que extrañará? - pregunté con preocupación señalando con mi cabeza a mi pequeña.

-No lo sé, igual los primeros días, no podría estar segura -me contestó.

-Y tú ¿te siente bien aquí? -de nuevo mi preocupación a flote. No quería que después de todo ella no se sintiese a gusto aquí.

-Supongo que al principio será todo muy extraño, pero estar contigo lo hará más fácil.

-No quiero que te sientas una extraña en casa Bella, desde ahora, todo lo que es mío te pertenece, no te sientas una extraña.

-Lo intentaré -susurró ofreciéndome una sonrisa.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo -me contestó e inclinándome le robé un beso.

-Io quelo echo mio -saltó de pronto mi princesa haciéndonos reír a los dos. Definitivamente nada había cambiando y mi pequeña celosilla de nuevo salía a flote haciendo mis delicias.

-Aquí tienes tu beso -le dije antes de llevar mis labios a los suyos -Te amo princesa- le susurré y ella, como si entendiese, me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de volver a reclinar su cabecita en mi hombro.

Sonreir emocionado al darme cuenta que mi pequeña apenas se había separado de mí desde que nos habíamos reencontrado. Como si necesitase estar en contacto conmigo. Buscando en todo momento la protección de mis brazos. Mi corazón se infló al ser consciente de cuánto me había extrañado y lo imprescindible que me estaba conviertiendo para ella...

Cinco minutos más tardes subíamos por el ascensor hasta llegar a mi penthouse.

-¡Oh Dios mío, es aún mayor que en las fotos!-dejó escapar Bella llevando su mano a su boca mientras la hacía pasar hacia dentro.

-Ya sabes que puedes cambiar todo lo que no te guste- le recordé. Aunque era un apartamento de soltero, no era del todo masculino. Mi madre, durante el tiempo en el que vivió en Atlanta me ayudó a decorarlo, y aunque era minimalista, no dejaba de ser luminoso y acogedor.

-Es hermoso Edward - dijo pasando la mano por los pocos muebles que adornaban el espacioso salón donde destacaba mi piano que quedaba al lado derecho de una acogedora chimenea; frente a ésta y sobre una espesa alfombra, varios sofás de color crema junto con varios sillones, delimitaban lo que era la sala de estar del comedor, donde una gran mesa de roble con hermosos candelabros de plata y rodeada de sillas predominaba como único mobiliario; tanto los muebles como las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes enmarcaban la estancia resaltando el color tierra de las paredes y el blanco tanto de los techos como de las cortinas, que cubrían delicadamente todos los ventanales que daba acceso a una gran terraza que rodeaba todo el penthouse y desde donde se tenía una hermosa vista del Buckhead.

Desde el salón se pasaba a la cocina sólo separada del mismo por una gran barra americana y un arco, haciendo a su vez de acceso a la misma. Toda la cocina estaba equiparada, y aunque no la usaba casi nunca, trataba de tener todo lo que en algún momento pudiese necesitar. También en la parte baja se encontraba mi despacho, mi habitación favorita hasta el momento, donde durante esos dos años de soledad me encerraba para tratar de gastar el tiempo trabajando, y al lado de este un aseo.

Bella miraba todo con asombro -¿Aún tocas? -preguntó acariciando el piano.

-Sólo para relajarme - contesté, y era cierto, aunque era muy diestro con el piano, no me dediqué a él profesionalmente.

-Io quelo, a ve papi - dijo mi pequeña removiéndose entre mis brazos para que la soltase. Sonreí al ver como la curiosidad podía con su cansancio.

-No Sarah, eso no se toca - le regañó Bella cuando mi pequeña fue disparada hacia el piano.

-Déjala Bella, esta es su casa, puede tocar todo lo que quiera -le dije frenándola.

-Pero..y si lo estropea.

-Qué puede hacerle una bebita a un piano tan grande, Bella, déjala que se familiarice con todo; todo lo que hay os pertenece a ambas, no la hagas sentir extraña en su propia casa Bella - le pedí, ella se mordió el labio algo incómoda.

-Lo siento - se disculpó avergonzada.

-Ven acá -dije tirando de ella -. No te disculpes- aparté un mechón de cabello de su rostro y la miré fijamente a los ojos levantando su barbilla -sé que todo es nuevo para ti, y que por más que te diga, necesitarás tiempo para acostumbrarte, sólo, no pienses que a mí me pueda molestar algo de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Sólo quiero que seas feliz Bella, que seas feliz conmigo estemos dónde estemos, que te sientas en tu casa.

-Está bien, lo intentaré, aunque...espero que recuerdes esto cuando veas tu flamante apartamento de soltero con juguetes regados por todos lados - se burló lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada. Luego acortó la distancia para besarme de nuevo -. Lastima que tengamos que dormir con Sarah hoy…-susurró con una mueca de disgusto.

-Con ella, ¿por qué con …- pero entonces recordé que ella aún no lo sabía -Mnnn…- gemí sobre sus labios al besarla de nuevo -, cierto, una verdadera lástima teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te deseo -susurré y no pude evitar morder su cuello. Lo que la hizo gemir y a mí sonreír ansioso por llevarla arriba.

-Tendremos que conformarnos con dormir abrazados -dijo con diversión.

-Ajam -asentí tirando de su labio inferior - aunque…-me separé y miré a mi pequeña que batallaba para subirse a la banqueta del piano -Sarah, mi amor, ¿qué te parece si te muestro cuál será tu habitación? Os tengo una sorpresa- dije mirando a Bella con una sonrisa. Ella elevó las cejas antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Ajam- volví asentir antes de besarla de nuevo -, vamos, subamos arriba -le pedí y cogiendo de nuevo a mi pequeña en brazos las guié hasta la que sería la habitación de mi princesa, justo la que quedaba frente a la nuestra.

-¡Oh Dios, mío! -profirió Bella llevándose la mano a la boca en señal de asombro - Es, ¡Oh Edward, es preciosa! -dijo entrando en ella.

-¡Ohhhhhhh!- mi pequeña dibujó una perfecta "O" con su boquita y sus ojos relampaguearon emocionados -. Baja papi -me pidió media hipnotizada. Yo sonreí satisfecho al ver la cara de asombro de las dos y dejé a mi pequeña en el suelo quién corrió mirándolo todo-. ¿E mio papi?- preguntó mirando ansiosa el paquete que había sobre la cama.

-Claro mi amor- contesté adentrándome hasta llegar donde ella estaba -Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo- le aseguré y tomándola en brazos la senté sobre la cama.

Bella continuaba mirándolo todo con asombro. Lo cierto era que la habitación había quedado hermosa. Pintada, al igual que la que tenía en Forks, de un hermoso color rosa chicle, miles de estrellas de distintitos tamaños iluminaban la estancia. El mobiliario era de manera lacada en blanca con hermosos detalles rosas pintados en ellos. La cama, recubierta por un hermoso edredón rosa tenía un dosel desde donde caía una vaporosa tela de gasa que constractaba con la guirnalda de yedra y flores que enmarcaba el mismo dosel. Había quedado hermosa, era la cama de una princesa de cuento y sabía que mi pequeña sería feliz allí.

La pared que quedaba a la izquierda de su camita estaba recubierta de una gran estantería en forma de castillo que albergaba una multitud de cuentos infantiles y peluches. Debajo de la gran ventana, había una casita de muñecas de madera de un tamaño considerable. Y al lado derecho, a parte del baño privado de mi pequeña, estaba el clóset, dónde Bella podría colocar todas las ropitas de mi princesa.

Una enorme alfombra reposaba sobre el parqué haciéndola más acogedora y calentita.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunté sentándome en su cama para ayudarla con su regalo.

-Chi papi, mi usta.

-Y a ti, ¿te gusta? - pregunté a Bella que estaba curioseando el baño.

-No tengo palabras, Edward, es la habitación más hermosa que he visto nunca- susurró y caminó hacia donde estábamos nosotros -Gracias - musitó. Yo extendí mi mano y se la ofrecí, ella no tardó en recibirla y tiré de ella hasta sentarla en mis piernas. Sarah gateaba sobre la cama ansiosa por abrir su regalo.

-Mia mami, papi ompó e mio -dijo tomando la caja, hermosamente envuelta - Abe mami, abe- le pedía nerviosa.

Sonreír al oírla, había echado tanto de menos esa vocecita que no podía dejar de mirarla. Mi pequeña le entregó el paquete a su madre y ansiosa comenzó a tirar del papel. Bella, aún sobre mis rodillas, casi se veía más entusiasmada que ella y ayudó a nuestra pequeña a desenvolverlo.

-Ohhhhh- volvió a exclamar mi pequeña al ver una hermosa muñequita vestida como una princesa, la que no tardó en abrazar -mi queca papi, mi pinchecha -Yo sonreí satisfecho al ver como a mi pequeña le brillaban los ojos.

-Es muy bonita Edward, pero… esto es demasiado -dijo señalando todo a su alrededor - no era necesario…

-Shhhhss -la hice callar llevando mi dedo índice a sus labios - Todo es poco para mi hija Bella, déjame consentirla, déjame disfrutar de ver como brillan sus ojos - le pedí y ella me sonrió pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cuello, yo la mantuve sujeta por su cintura.

-Eres un gran padre, Edward, Sarah es afortunada por tenerte.

-Gracias…-le contesté emocionado y vi como mi pequeña, que sin duda estaba exhausta, se había acomodado sobre la almohada y parloteaba distraída con la princesita - Mírala -le dije a Bella para que se fijara en ella - como no nos demos prisas se quedará dormida.

-Tienes razón, voy por la bolsa, ahí le tengo un pijamita, ya mañana subimos el resto…

-Tranquila, tú acomoda a la niña, yo iré a por vuestras cosas, enseguida regreso.

-Pero…- trato de protestar.

-Vuelvo enseguida- le aseguré dándole una palmadita en su trasero para que se levantase.

Corrí hacia el salón y no tardé en regresar con la bolsa de mi pequeña - Toma, aquí tienes lo de Sarah, bajaré por las maletas.

-Edward - me llamó antes de cruzar la puerta, me giré y sonreír al verlas a las dos sobre la cama, aún me costaba creer que las tenía aquí, conmigo -, me alegro de haber venido -dijo algo emocionada. Aunque mi intención era irme, al oírla no pude evitar regresar a su lado y ahuecar su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te aseguro que yo me alegro más -le aseguré y acortando la distancia uní mis labios con los de ella.

-Mami onmí- se quejó mi pequeña restregándose un ojito.

-Enseguida cielo - le respondió Bella antes de acortar de nuevo la distancia que nos separaba para unir una vez más nuestros labios.

De nuevo abandoné la habitación y corrí para llegar cuanto antes al garaje. Cogí las dos maletas y el neceser de viaje, y haciendo verdaderos malabares, regresé para dejar la que supuse era la maleta de Bella en nuestra habitación. Luego volví a la habitación de mi pequeña y vi que Bella ya la había cambiado y le contaba un cuento mientras mi pequeña cerraba sus ojitos chupando su chupete y abrazándose por un lado a la nueva princesita y por otro al pequeño pony que le había regalado en Forks.

-Déjala en el clóset, Edward -susurró Bella dejando un beso en la frente de mi pequeña antes de levantarse de la cama. Dejé la maleta donde me indicó y al regresar vi que trataba de poner almohadones a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces, mi amor? - le pregunté abrazándola por la cintura deteniendo su movimiento.

-No puedo dejarla sin protección, Sarah podría girarse y caer -trató de explicarme como si no me hubiese dado cuenta.

-No es necesario, mira - recogí un poco la colcha y elevé dos barandillas que impedirían que mi pequeña cayese.

-Oh, eso es perfecto, ahora parece su cuna -dijo Bella más tranquila.

-Ven, vamos a nuestro cuarto, ella estará bien y tú también te ves agotada - le sugerí tirando de su mano.

Bella entró en la habitación un tanto dudosa -Esta no me ha dado tiempo a cambiarla, pero ahora que estás aquí, podrás ponerla a tu gusto.

- Oh, no… no… Es perfecta - dijo entrando en la habitación.

Era una habitación espaciosa y contaba con su chimenea propia, una gran cama presidía la estancia, y a cada lado sus respectivas mesitas de noche; en la pared de la izquierda y recubierta por unas cortinas de seda de un delicado color plateado a juego con el edredón que cubría la cama, había un cierre grande que daba acceso a una de las terrazas, al otro lado, a parte de un tocador, que nunca había usado, estaban el vestidor y el baño.

-Es…es tan grande - dijo mirando todo fascinada.

-Bueno, es lo que tiene un penthouse de lujo, tiene pocas habitaciones pero son enormes -dije con diversión acercándome a ella y abrazándola desde atrás -Aunque, hasta ahora no parece una habitación cálida, siempre me resultó fría- Noté como ella se dejaba recaer sobre mi pecho y suspiraba; yo aproveché para besar su cuello -¿Estás muy cansada? - susurré sobre su piel.

-Un poco - contestó, un pequeño gemido de satisfacción escapó de su garganta- aunque prefiero seguir disfrutando de ti -dijo volviéndose y pasando sus manos por mi cuello para después besarme lenta y candentemente, lo que me hizo gemir en su boca.

-Sabes, creo que sé la manera de hacer que descanses sin dejar de estar conmigo.

-A sí, me gustaría comprobarlo, Señor Cullen - me retó mordiendo mi labio inferior, lo que me hizo sisear de placer.

-Aún no has visto el baño, ¿verdad? - le pregunté y ella frunció el ceño separándose de mí.

-Qué…-apenas llegó a decir antes de que la sorprendiera tomándola en brazos -¡Ahh!-gritó al verse en volandas.

-Esta siempre ha sido una de mis fantasías, amor -le susurré antes de fundirme en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia el baño de nuestra habitación -. Hacerte el amor en mi hidromasaje.

-Oh,Dios mío, Edward...me vas a matar...

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ahhhhh! lo sieennnnto, se que de nuevo no tengo perdón de Dios por dejaros así, pero... ¡ya iban 22 pg de works!, ni modo...así que..mis queridas pervers...jajajajjaa a esperar al próximo. Además, creo que Edward estaba tan conmocionado por volver a tenerlas que ni en eso pensaba...hasta ahora, claro ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo haréis saber.

Gracias a todas por todo vuestro apoyo y por estar siempre ahí acompañandome a traves de vuestros rr, de verdad que significan mucho para mí. Gracias muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **y a Jocelynne-Cullen.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y alertas,y a las lectoras silenciosas. Gracias preciosas.

También me gustaría compartir con vosotras mi alegria por un aviso que me llegó a mitad de semana y que me hizo sumamente feliz. Dos de mis historias han sido nominadas por las lectoras de (FFAD) a "The Next Book 2012" Un concurso donde vosotras votáis para elegir que Fic os gustaría ver convertido en libro. ¡Dios! en serio, estoy tan emocionada que no puedo más que compartirlo con vosotras ya que tanto esta historia como "La chica del rincón" están ahí gracias a vuestro apoyo. Aquí os dejo el link del blog donde podreís seguir las votaciones.

http :/premios-ffad(punto) blogspot(punto)com/

(recordar quitar los espacios)

Ahora sí me despido, que vaya que he venido con ganas de hablar...ajajaja, un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques que me han soportado incluso febril..ajajajajjja. Hasta el próximo miércoles, guapísimas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	28. Chapter 28 Su dueño

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! De nuevo estoy aquí, a costado ¡eh!, pero a pesar de todo tengo que agradecer que ningún vampiro sádico ni nada por el estilo me visitó en la semana por dejaros así...ajajajajja... Así que, por ser unas lectoras tan amantísimas, aquí os dejo el nuevo capi, espero que os guste. (movimiento de cejas)

¡Disfrutadlo!

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXVIII

Suspiré largamente sintiendo como aún mi cuerpo se estremecía con sólo sentir su pausada respiración sobre mi pecho. Mi mano voló hacia su espalda desnuda y, sintiendo como mi estomago se contraía, tracé una línea desde su nuca hasta la hermosa hendidura de su cintura, para continuar delineando su perfecto trasero hasta donde la sábana lo cubría.

Era perfecta, toda ella era perfecta.

Mi otra mano voló a su cabello y, con suma delicadeza, ya que no quería despertarla, enterré mis dedos en él. Una vez más me estremecí al sentir la textura sedosa de su cabello y aspiré profundamente para saciarme nuevamente de su olor…

Mis labios se curvaron suavemente en una sonrisa cuando mi caricia la hizo suspirar en sueños y no pude evitar llevar mis labios a su cabeza y besarla reverencialmente. Aún me costaba creer que la tenía aquí, sobre mi pecho, durmiendo tranquila, serena y placidamente, después de haberle hecho el amor.

Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente cuando mi mente evocó el recuerdo…

"_-¿Cómo se siente? -pregunté besando su cuello._

_- Se siente rico -contestó suspirando mientras mis manos acariciaban sus brazos delicadamente hasta llegar a sus manos y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Su espalda descansaba en mi pecho mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba para que se relajase._

_El agua caliente nos rodeaba, el burbujeante reflujo golpeaba suavemente nuestros cuerpos provocando una placentera sensación de bienestar. No pude evitar sonreír al oír su risilla por las cosquillas que cierto chorro le provocaba directamente en su cintura, lo que la hacía removerse divertida sobre mí provocando que de nuevo mi miembro palpitase deseando hundirse en ella, otra vez…_

_Después de desnudarla lentamente, asegurándome de estar en todo momento en contacto con su piel, sintiéndome completamente orgulloso de ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba al mínimo contacto de mis manos, la ayudé a meterse en la enorme bañera que tan pocas veces había usado y en las que todas fantaseé con tenerla junto a mí. _

_Ella suspiró de satisfacción y como una niña pequeña se sumergió completamente para después emerger como una diosa; sí, mi diosa, la que no tardé en jalar hacía mí para besarla, para enterrar sus labios en los míos, para saciarme con su sabor, con la sensación electrificante que su lengua me provocaba al enredarse con la mía, abriendo mi boca tratando de abarcar la mayor porción de la suya, ya que todo contacto, por más frenético que fuese, me resultaba insuficiente ante tanto deseo y necesidad de tenerla._

_La besé con verdadera hambre, enterrando mi mano en su nuca para impedir que se apartase hasta haberme saciado, algo que era completamente imposible, siempre quería más…_

_Ahogué los gemidos que comenzaron a brotar de su boca con mi propia boca; ella, entregándose completamente, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y con mi otra mano presioné su espalda para que todo su cuerpo estuviera totalmente adherido al mío, sintiendo como sus pechos desnudos se apretaban contra mi propio pecho, y como su sexo se encontraba con el mío que estaba completamente erguido para ella. _

_- Hazme el amor - suplicó casi en un sollozo en mi oído cuando yo mismo separé nuestras bocas para enterrarme en su cuello -, necesito sentirte Edward, hazme el amor- su voz, a pesar de ser un susurró, sonó triste, desgarrada; como si todo el dolor y el miedo que había sentido se estuvieran manifestando en ese preciso instante y necesitara borrarlos, aplacarlos, arrancarlos de su ser…_

_Su ruego me llegó al alma, porque no se trataba de sexo, ni siquiera se trataba de excitación, era pura necesidad, ella necesitaba sentirme tanto como yo necesitaba sentirla a ella. _

_Presioné con más fuerza mi mano en su espalda, casi enterrando mis dedos en ella, estaba seguro que ese acto le dejaría una marca de la cual me arrepentiría después, pero era incapaz de refrenarme. Todo el miedo, toda la incertidumbre, toda la desesperación que había sentido me llevaba a ser más brusco de lo que realmente quería y ella no se quejaba de ello…_

_-Lo siento- respondí sin poder evitarlo sintiéndome de nuevo el ser más miserable de la tierra por hacerla sentir así, tan necesitada y vulnerable -, lo siento- volví a susurrar antes de abandonar su cuello y buscar sus ojos, los que me miraban tan tristes que me desgarraron el corazón -, lo siento- una vez más esas palabra brotaron de mis labios mientras veía como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla. Quería hacer que olvidara, quería que de nuevo se sintiera segura, necesitaba que ella se sintiera segura conmigo…_

_Bajé mi mano de su cuello y, junto con la otra, la icé lo suficiente para situarla sobre mí; dejándola caer suavemente para introducirme lentamente en ella mientras seguía diciéndole que lo sentía. No podía ser de otra manera…_

_Ambos gemimos cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella y, en ese momento en el que de nuevo sentí como todo su ser me abrazaba, desde los más profundo, cerré los ojos y agradecí al cielo por estar de nuevo en casa. Sí, ella era mi hogar, sin duda alguna su cuerpo era mi hogar._

_Sentí como sus manos volvieron a enterrarse en mi pelo, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, y ahí lo vi, ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo tan especial, la tristeza había desaparecido, como si ella también se sintiera en casa. La había recuperado de nuevo, ahora lo sabia, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me lo confirmó, antes de acortar la distancia y besarme; besarme con suavidad, con ternura, como reconociéndome de nuevo. _

_Mi lengua delineó sus labios y la suya no tardó en salir a mi encuentro, haciéndome sentir vivo de nuevo. Sus manos, hasta ese momento enterradas en mi cabello, se deslizaron hasta posicionarse en mis hombros; y apoyándose en ellos comenzó a moverse, lentamente, provocando que mi sexo se hundiera completamente... para después retroceder hasta casi salir de ella... _

_Le dejé el control, era totalmente para ella, a su ritmo; recibiría y sufriría la necesidad de incrementar el ritmo, si ella necesitaba hacerlo así, si eso la hacía sentir bien de nuevo, si la hacia olvidar y sentirse como lo que era, querida y amada hasta el extremo. _

_-Te amo... -susurró sobre mis labios mientras continuaba con ese torturador y lento ritmo, que a su vez, me estaba llevando a un estado de éxtasis que jamás había experimentado -. Te amo con toda mi alma...- siguió susurrando acelerando poco a poco su movimiento, que intercalaba entre subidas, bajadas, y movimientos circulares... enloqueciéndome -, te amo con todo mi ser...- Su ritmo se incrementó como si quisiera confirmarse con su propio cuerpo -. Eres completamente mi dueño._

_- Bella…-susurré impactado cuando la oír decir eso…_

_- Sí Edward - siguió diciendo mientras se enterraba en mí con más profundidad -, toda mi vida está en tus manos...Oh Diosss...-gimió largamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás entregada completamente al placer que estaba sintiendo,la sentí temblar sobre mí antes de acercarse de nuevo a mi oido-.. siempre lo ha estado...Mmmhh..._

_Sus gemidos se intercalaban con sus palabras; yo estaba enloqueciendo de placer, mi propia respiración jadeante se mezclaba con la de ella, y todo mi cuerpo vibraba y se estremecía cuando su voz y sus gemidos reverberaban sobre la piel de mi cuello, mientras seguía clavándose en mí una y otra vez; no podía evitar hundir mis dedos en su cadera tratando de contener mi deseo de hacer ese ritmo más frenético..._

_-Mi felicidad... mis emociones... mis sensaciones…-sus palabras se sincronizaban con el ritmo que estaba adquiriendo-, todo te pertenece -su voz, a pesar de salir entrecortada y jadeante, no dejaba de ser contundente, provocando que mi corazón galopase y explotase ante tal declaración._

_-Lo siento…-volví a susurrar mientras llevaba, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, mis manos a su cadera y, con rabia, comencé a incrementar el ritmo, arremetiendo en ella con más fuerza, con más ímpetu; sintiendo como todo su cuerpo vibraba sobre el mío, como sus palabras se volvían jadeos y sus gritos de placer se ahogaban en mi hombro, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel para impulsarse uniéndonos de tal manera… que parecía una locura. _

_Porque sabia que era cierto, ella me había demostrado siempre que era cierto; yo era tanto el culpable de su risa, como de sus lágrimas; de su felicidad, como de su desgracia; Bella me había pertenecido desde siempre, siempre fue mía, siempre fui su dueño; y por eso lo sentía, porque no la merecía, porque no supe cuidarla, no supe protegerla y hacerla feliz… a pesar de que era todo lo que quería…_

_- Lo siento... - volví a jadear en su oído antes de enterrar mis dientes en su cuello e incrementar aún más mis arremetida; estaba haciendo uso de mi derecho como su dueño, y así quería hacerle saber que lo comprendía, que aceptaba al fin lo que eso suponía. Jamás volvería a faltar a mi deber como su dueño, jamás dejaría de cuidarla, jamás dejaría de amarla, jamás dejaría de protegerla... la defendería con mi vida porque ella era mi vida. _

_-Edward…- gimió sobre mi cuello cuando su cuerpo, totalmente convulsionado ante mi manera demencial de poseerla, explotó sobre el mío al alcanzar esa cima a la que intentaría llevarla cada día el resto de mi vida._

_-Mia, siempre mía y sólo mía -declaré antes de llevar mis labios a los suyos y mientras la besaba me dejaba ir completamente en ella, contrarrestando mis sacudidas con las suyas, ahogando mi grito de placer en su boca mientras ella, aún con la respiración entrecortada, se abrazaba fuertemente a mí - Te amo... -musité jadeante cuando me recuperé un poco -, desde hoy sólo viviré para merecerte, te lo prometo… _

_-Sé que lo harás- contestó mirándome, con tal convencimiento, que en el acto me sentí perdonado…"_

Mientras seguía acariciando su espalda desnuda, me sentía dichoso porque al fin había experimentado su perdón; ese perdón que había anhelado inconscientemente desde siempre por no cumplir con mi parte en esta entrega; un perdón que necesitaba para recuperar la paz que había perdido la primera vez que me alejé de ella; ese día en el que ella me entregó su vida y yo no supe estar a la altura de lo que se me entregaba; ese día en el que me convertí en su dueño, apoderándome de su cuerpo, de su inocencia, de su corazón, sin saberlo; ese día en el que comenzó nuestro calvario por mi incompetencia y que ahora, ocho años más tarde, recuperaba al fin…

-Te lo prometo Bella, me haré merecedor de todo lo que me entregaste, y todo lo que me sigues entregado, amor -susurré sobre su cabello, aún sabiendo que no me oía, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente y dejándome envolver por esa paz que había recuperado hasta quedarme dormido…

.

.

.

-Soy perfecta -jadeó en mi oído mientras sentía como de nuevo su carne me rodeaba ardientemente.

-Sí, Oh sí, mi amor, eres perfecta- susurré aún con los ojos cerrado disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo me provocaba. Como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, como sus dientes se enterraban en mi hombro, como su respiración entrecortada y caliente impactaba sobre mi cuello.

-Te dije que era la perfecta -de pronto su tono no era el mismo, su voz no era la misma..

-Bella…-gemí mientra abría mi ojos enfebrecidos por la excitación…

-Si mi amor, soy bella, soy perfecta, soy tu mujer ideal- su larga cabellera rubia cayó sobre mis hombros mientras me seguía cabalgando…

-No…no….-gemí sintiendo como mi estomago se contraía.

-Sí, oh sí, así… -seguía gimiendo Tanya sobre mí; su cara, extorsionada y retorcida por el placer, se difuminaba haciéndola parecer un monstruo.

-No….no….tú no eres….¡Noooooooooo!- grité y traté de arráncala de mí, mi corazón galopaba frenéticamente, mi estomago se contraía ante el asco que estaba sintiendo mientras ella seguía clavándose en mí, apoderándose de mí de una manera tan perturbadora que me provocaba nauseas -¡Apártate de mí, no ere tú, yo la amo a ella, sólo la deseo a ella, sólo la quiero a ella!

-No Edward, es a mí a quién amas, a quién deseas, siempre ha sido así..

-¡Nooo! ¡Apártate!-volví a gritar desesperado luchando por quitarla de sobre mí.

-Ella no volvió, ella no existe, ella se fue, ¿por qué no lo aceptas de una vez Edward? Es a mí a quién tienes que adorar, es a nuestra hija a la que has de proteger…

-Qué…-musité apartándola al fin de mí, aún desnudo salí disparado de la habitación hasta llegar a la de mi hija…

-¡Papá!- gritó una niña, pero que no era mi niña, tenía el cabello rubio, y unos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo; me miraba con una perversa sonrisa mientras arrancaba la cabeza a una muñeca.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, sintiendo una sensación de terror tal que me erizaba la piel, miré la muñeca con la que jugaba y el aire se atoró en mis pulmones cuando vi que era igual a mi hija.

-No…no….no….-comencé a musitar sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba, tirando de mi cabello desesperado. ¿Dónde estaba mi hija? ¿dónde estaba mi mujer? Me pregunté sintiendo como mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar en mi pecho… Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Amor, ahora todo es perfecto -La voz de Tanya me sorprendió -. Todos ahora te respetan, nuestras empresas juntas son más poderosas, no lo ves, ahora eres ese hombre que siempre quisiste ser, ahora te respetan, mira -dijo señalando hacia un lado.

A pesar de estar respirando jadeantemente mientras sentía como mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, seguí con la mirada hacia donde me señalaba…

Maxwell me miraba sonriente y complaciente junto a Eleazar y Aro que reía con él, un montón de gente que desconocía comenzaron a rodearme aplaudiendo y se iban acercando a nosotros provocando que un terror recorriese mi espina dorsal al sentirme asediado…

-Fue lo mejor, sacarlas de tu vida fue lo mejor, ella era una campesina bastarda, que solo podía dar bastardas como ella -susurró Tanya en mi oído lo que me hizo mirarla despavorido.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Dónde está Bella, dónde está mi hija? -grité desesperado…

-Yo no hice nada amor, fuiste tú, tú las alejaste, tú no volviste, tú las mataste…

-No, no… ella volvió, mi Bella volvió, ella..

-No Edward, ella no volvió, no soportó tu abandono, ella entendió que no la amabas, tú no eras ese hombre que la protegería y la cuidaría… nunca lo fuiste, porque fuiste destinado para mí…- su risa diabólica rompió el silencio provocando que todos los que me rodeaban se unieran a ella..

-No, ¡mientes! -grité mientras veía como todos seguían acercándose..

-Tú la mataste, tú no eras ese hombre que ella buscaba..,nunca lo fuiste, nunca lo fuiste… nunca lo fuiste…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-grité incorporándome bruscamente, quedando sentado en la cama, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba dolorosamente bajo mi pecho y mi respiración salía jadeante de mis pulmones…

Agradecí al cielo que fuese una pesadilla, aunque una tan vívida que no conseguía recuperarme.

-Bella…-musité sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a picar ya que aún sentía el vacío en mi pecho. Inmediatamente giré mi cabeza ansioso por verla… pero la cama estaba vacía… Ella no estaba.

-¡Bella! -grité despavorido saliendo de la cama hasta llegar a la habitación de mi pequeña -No…no…no puede ser -Tiré de mi cabello desperado al ver el cuarto completamente arreglado y vacío.

-¿Bella, dónde estás? -grité y salí disparado escaleras a bajo.

Revisé el salón, la cocina, incluso mi estudio, salí a la terraza la que rodeé totalmente enloquecido tratando de encontrarla…

-¡Bella! -grité desesperado en medio del salón sintiendo como mi corazón se desgarraba. Ella no estaba, ¿habría sido todo un sueño? ¿Sería cierto que ella no regresó? No, no podía ser, ella llegó, yo la tuve entre mis brazos, la sentí, lloré con ella, abracé a mi hija…mi hija…

-¡Dónde estáis!-grité de nuevo antes de caer arrodillado en el suelo..

De pronto oí que alguien metía la llave en la cerradura, inmediatamente me incorporé y corrí hacia el lugar abriendo yo mismo la puerta..

-¡Oh Dios! -exclamó Bella asustada dejando caer las bolsas que cargaba de la misma impresión.

-Bella…- musité y la atraje hacia mí desesperado. Los nervios se me desataron y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar en su hombro.

-Edward, ¿Edward que tienes? ¡Edward, por Dios! ¿dime qué tienes? - me pedía removiéndose entre mis brazos para liberarse. Ella consiguió empujarme hacia dentro hasta conseguir llegar al sofá.

Yo no dejaba de llorar, estaba totalmente descontrolado, aterrado, no conseguía salir de esa espiral de desesperación, aún cuando la apretaba contra mí.

-¡Edward, ya basta! ¡mírame! -me ordenó consiguiendo separarse lo suficiente para tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos y levantarla para que la mirase -¡Mírame Edward! -volvió a ordenarme.

-Bella…-a penas murmuré sintiendo como un cúmulo de saliva ahogaba mi voz.

-¿Qué te ocurre amor? Me estás asustando -me preguntó y de verdad su ojos me miraban asustados.

-Yo…yo creí, yo…- balbuceé incoherentemente -, no te encontré, yo no te encontraba…- esta vez mi voz salió desesperada mientras llevaba mis manos a sus brazos y los apretaba..

-Cálmate mi amor, estoy aquí, ¿no me ves? -me preguntó cambiando su mirada asustada por una comprensiva. Me acarició la cara y me dedicó una sonrisa - No quise despertarte amor, estabas tan profundamente dormido, que pensé que necesitaba descansar un poco más - comenzó a decirme con cariño sin dejar de acariciarme para tranquilizarme.

-Pero… por qué no..

-Shhhss -me mandó a callar situando su dedo en mis labios, para después acortar la distancia que nos separaba y besarme, suavemente, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos -. Tu hija se despertó, amor- dijo con una sonrisa -, ella amaneció muy temprano y con hambre- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Debiste despertarme -le reproché mientras me calmaba.

-Estabas tan dormido, y tu semblante era tan sereno, que imaginé que llevabas mucho tiempo sin dormir, ¿me equivoco? -me preguntó.

Yo no le contesté, sólo permanecí callado sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ves, no hace falta que me contestes, necesitabas dormir, Edward, así que yo me hice cargo, estoy acostumbrada a sus horarios amor, no me importunó.

No pude evitar bajar mis ojos entristecido, claro que estaba acostumbrada, ella siempre se había hecho cargo…

-¡Ey!, no pasa nada mi amor, te aseguro que habrá muchos días para que seas tú él que lo hagas, te prometo aprovecharme y cobrarme el tiempo perdido -dijo a modo de broma, lo que me hizo sonreír..

-Me aterré al ver que no estabas, creí que todo había sido un sueño…- le confesé llevando mis manos a su cintura y atraerla hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre mí y enterrar mi cara en su cuello, necesitaba sentirla, olerla…

-Lo siento, Edward, no quise asustarte, creí que llegaría antes de que despertaras….

-¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunté sin apartar mi cara de su cuello lo que provocó que mi voz saliese amortiguada. Ella rió al oírme y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo.

-Edward, ¿desde cuándo no revisas tu despensa? - me preguntó divertida.

-¿Qué? -contesté aún en su cuello lo que la hizo reír otra vez.

-¡Por Dios, Edward, había un cartón de leche caducado desde hacía un mes! sin contar que aparte de eso, y de algunas cervezas, no había muchas cosas más. ¿Cómo te has estado alimentando en este tiempo?- me regañó. En esta ocasión quién sonreí aún en su cuello fui yo.

-He comido fuera Bella, mientras trabajaba, he pasado poco tiempo aquí desde que regresé - le confesé.

-Esta bien, pero a partir de ahora eso cambiará -dijo muy segura, lo que consiguió que apartara al fin mi cara de su cuello y la enfrentara - No me mires así, no se puede vivir en una casa con la despensa vacía, menos cuando se tiene una hija -comenzó a chasquear con la boca negativamente - Y ni te pienses que te la vas a pasar trabajando hasta muy avanzada la noche, ahora tienes una familia a la que consentir, ¿no? - dijo sonriéndome coquetamente y pestañeando.

No pude evitar romper en carcajada al verla y una vez más la abracé con fuerza.

-Dios, cuánto te amo - susurré ante de abordar sus labios desesperadamente en un beso totalmente necesitado. Ella no dudó en respondérmelo dejándonos llevar por un beso apasionado al cual, los dos nos resistíamos abandonar…

-Ajam ajam - el sonido de un carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos abruptamente -¡Que poca vergüenza!, mira que metiéndoos mano con la puerta abierta.

-¡Emmett! -grité al ver la cara avergonzada de Bella atrayéndola a mí y sintiendo como ella ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello - ¿Qué leches haces en mi casa?- le reproché taladrándolo con la mirada; era mi mejor amigo, pero bien sabe Dios como lo odiaba en este instante por interrumpir este maravilloso momento.

-Desde luego, mira que eres desagradecido, encima que evito que cierto viejo, que viene chocheando con su nieta, le dé un infarto viendo como su hija está apunto de cogerse con su hijo en el sofá de su casa…-dijo chasqueando con la lengua - Bella, tú definitivamente quieres cobrarte el que Carlisle no sufriera tu hormonada adolescencia, ¿verdad?

-Ay Dios - se lamentó Bella aún con su rostro escondido en el hueco de mi cuello, lo que me hizo reír.

-¡Ya cállate, imbécil! - le dije aunque no pude evitar sonreír por lo cómico que me estaba resultando el que nos pillara como dos adolescentes, en verdad hubiese sido bochornoso que tanto mi padre como mi hija nos vieran así…

-Tranquila Bella, yo entiendo que estáis desesperados y que os cuesta mantener las manos quietas. ¡Uff! te aseguro que no sé como no has sufrido de bolas azules amigo -dijo carcajeándose entrando hacía la cocina cargando más bolsas. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien puede explícame qué es lo que está pasando? -pregunté cuando Emmett desapareció por el salón -¿Bella? -insistí.

Ella apartó al fin su rostro de mi cuello y me miró sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio.

Yo arqueé mis cejas insistiendo en la pregunta silenciosamente.

-Yo…solo quería ir a comprar algo para poder preparar un rico desayuno para ti, mi amor - No pude evitar que mi corazón se expandiese emocionado al oírla - Pero yo aún no conozco nada aquí, así que, me aventuré a llamar a mi papá para que me indicase y …ya sabes…-dijo mordiéndose de nuevo el labio -El insistió en acompañarme, por eso no estaba al despertarte, había salido con él a comprar.

-Debiste haberme despertado -dije algo molesto - eso me correspondía a mí, soy yo el que debe cuidarte -murmuré entristecido.

-Y me cuidas- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa -pero yo también quiero cuidarte Edward, necesitabas descansar y querría prepararte algo sustancioso antes de que te fueras a trabajar - De nuevo mi corazón se ensanchó y no pude evitar acunar su rostro entre mis manos para besarla.

De nuevo un carraspeo, esta vez proveniente de la cocina, me hizo acortar el beso…

-Desvergonzados -dijo desde la cocina, lo que provocó que Bella riese negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y… desde cuándo se conocen? - pregunté esta vez señalando hacia la cocina. En esta ocasión Bella se mordió el labio para reprimir su sonrisa.

-Nos encontramos con Emmett y Rose en el supermercado, mi papá nos presentó y… no sé que opinarás de esto pero… Ellos insistieron en celebrar Acción de Gracias juntos -dijo mirándome precavidamente - Rose tiene el pavo…-dijo divertida como si eso fuese una excusa más que suficiente.

Una carcajada brotó de mis labios al oírla y de nuevo la estreché entre mis brazos..- Pues me parece una idea fantástica, si tú te sientes bien con eso -le pregunté y ella pasó sus manos por mi cintura abrazándose con más fuerzas.

-Me encanta la idea, Edward, ellos son tus amigos y Rose me ha caído genial, y ni que decir de la ricura de hijo que tienen- de nuevo me carcajeé al recordar al pequeño Adam; sí, ricura, mientras no estaba haciendo sus trastadas, pensé divertido -Además, así Sarah tiene un amiguito con quién jugar.

Inmediatamente me envaré al imaginar a ese diablillo haciéndole jugarretas a mi pequeña princesa.

-Edward, qué …¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó al ver que me envaraba.

-Nada, nada, sólo que tengo que tener unas palabras serías con ese mocoso…

-¡Edward! -me reprendió golpeando mi hombro - Sólo tiene tres años, y es un niño encantador, no puedes estar hablando en serio -añadió.

De pronto el llanto de mi hija se escuchó desde el salón lo que me hizo salir despavorido hacia la puerta para encontrarme a mi pequeña llorando desconsolada en brazos de mi padre…

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿qué a pasado papá? - pregunté desesperando arrebatándole a mi hija de sus brazos…

-Papiiiii…-me llamó entre sollozos totalmente desconsolada. Enseguida noté como Bella estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Papá, qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó preocupada mirando aterrada a mi padre.

- Mami, Ada malo, Ada mi pujó, io cae, - dijo llorando totalmente consternada. Las lágrimas, que no dejaban de fluir, churreteaban su preciosa carita la que ya comenzaba a moquear.

- Ves, te lo dije, verás cuando le ponga la mano encima a ese mocoso -amenacé entre dientes - Tranquila princesa, papá lo regañará - dije besando su carita y acariciando su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla. Bella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó? - volvió a preguntar de nuevo a su padre.

- Pues que Adam comenzó a correr mientras salíamos del parking y al pasar por al lado de Sarah la cayó.

- Miaaaaaaaa, mia echo -volvió a llorar mientras estiraba su manita mostrándonos unas magulladuras..

-¡Emmett!- grité sin poder evitarlo entrando con mi pequeña hacia la cocina - Mira lo que el demonio de tu hijo le ha hecho a mi hija -le reclamé mostrándole la manita de mi hija demasiado alterado.

- Edward, por favor, no hagas esto -se apresuró a intervenir Bella - Adam es un niño, por el amor de Dios, los niños juegan y se caen.

-¡No, Ada tonto!-gritó mi hija lo que nos asombró tanto a Emmett como a mí, provocando en mi caso que me mordiese el labio para no reír, sobretodo viendo la cara de Bella que la miraba furiosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sarah? - le preguntó Bella achicando los ojos.

-¡Ey! No la riñas a ella, está herida - dije bastante serio tratando de protegerla.

-¿Sarah? -insistió Bella ignorándome.

-Io quelia usario - dijo llorando de nuevo - y no daba , Ada malo- balbuceaba entre lágrimas. Yo no daba crédito, encima que no le deja su juguete, el egoísta, ¡va y la empuja! estaba viendo rojo…

-¿Y qué hiciste tú? -siguió Bella con el interrogatorio, uno que me estaba ya molestando considerablemente.

De pronto mi pequeña dejó de llorar y miró a su madre con… ¿culpabilidad?

-¿Papá? - preguntó mirado hacia mi padre, quién trataba de aguantar la risa. Bella alzó las cejas instándole a contestar.

-Esto… -dijo arrascándose la nuca - digamos que aún no se sabe cómo, el dinosaurio de Adam cayó sobre una caca de perro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, Emmett rompió en carcajadas y Bella comenzó a mirar a mi hija con reproche.

-¿Tiraste el dinosaurio de Adam a una caca de perro?-le preguntó indignada.

-Papiiiii, Ada no quelia juga migo, Ada pujó, mia echo- comenzó a llorarme desconsolada mostrándome sus manitas de nuevo tratando de conmoverme, ya que Bella la estaba taladrando con la mirada; de fondo podía oír la risa de Emmett, incluso la de mi propio padre.

-¿Sarah, es cierto que tiraste el dinosaurio de Adam? -le pregunté esta vez yo, luchando internamente por no reírme ya que, aunque sabía que debía reñirla, en el fondo de mis ser me sentía orgulloso de que mi hija le diera su merecido por no dejarle su juguete.

Ella me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchado de tanto llorar y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y morderme el labio para tratar de no reírme y sacar mi porte serio para reprenderla.

-Sarah, eso no está bien, no debiste tirar el juguete de Adam sólo porque él no quería prestártelo - Mi pequeña bajó su carita y bien sabe Dios lo que me estaba costando verla así -. ¿Me prometes que no volverás hacer una cosa así? - mi pequeña me miró con sus grandes y vivaces ojos, que ahora lucían tristes, y asintió. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la cara de satisfacción de Bella - Está bien, vayamos a curarte tu manita y cuando yo regrese de trabajar, iremos a comprar dos nuevos dinosaurios, uno para ti y otro para Adam ¿Te parece? -le pregunté. Inmediatamente los ojos de mi hija se iluminaron y no tardó en pasar sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Chiii papi, amo ompa usario a Ada -dijo abrazándome con fuerza lo que me hizo saltar el corazón al comprobar, como en el fondo se sentía mal por lo que había dicho.

-Ay amigo, creo que mi pequeño ha dado con la horma de su zapato, menudo elemento está hecha esta pequeñaja - dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda riéndose de lo más feliz.

-De todas formas no estaría mal que comenzaras a enseñar a tu hijo que no se les pega a las niña - le reclamé. Tampoco me iba a olvidar que había dañado a mi pequeña.

-¡Anda ven!, te curaré la manita -le dijo Bella a mi hija la que no tardó en echarle los brazos y mimosamente esconder su carita en su cuello - Y ya deja de portarte así cielo, las niñas buenas no hacen esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? - la reprendió nuevamente, mientras caminaba con ella hacia su cuarto.

-Hijo, te recuerdo que en tres horas tienes una reunión con Aro, será mejor que te prepares.

Mis ojos se fijaron en la hora, era cierto, eran casi las diez de la mañana, llegaba super retrasado a la oficina.

-Anda ve, yo me quedaré con Bella por si necesita algo y te recogeremos en la oficina para ir a comer.

-De acuerdo, me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que estás aquí con ellas -le contesté, me despedí de Emmett con quien me reuniría más tarde en la oficina y corrí a la ducha para comenzar a arreglarme.

A la velocidad de un rayo me duché y comencé a vestirme. Estaba tratando de arreglar un poco mi cabello cuando Bella entró a nuestra habitación con mi pequeña en brazos.

-Aún puedo prepararte algo rápido Edward, no has comido nada - me dijo mirándome en el espejo.

-No te preocupes cariño, tomaré algo en la oficina, te lo agradezco - le respondí dejando mi cabello por imposible y tratando de poner derecha mi corbata antes de volverme para acortar la distancia que nos separaba posando mis manos en su cintura-. Lamento tener que irme tan pronto, de verdad me hubiese gustado quedarme para ayudarte a instalarte - le aseguré -pero la reunión que tengo hoy es de suma importancia.

-Lo sé -me contestó con una sonrisa antes de empinarse un poco para besar mis labios, más que encantado la recibí.

-Io tigo papi -dijo de pronto mi pequeña tirando sus bracitos hacia mí.

-Lo siento princesa, esta vez no puedo llevarte conmigo -le contesté cogiéndola en brazos para abrazarla - pero el abuelo luego os llevará a la oficina y prometo estar toda la tarde contigo, compraremos esos juguetes, ¿de acuerdo? - le pregunté y ella, con ojitos triste asintió -¡Anda princesa!, regálame una sonrisa para sentirme el papá más dichoso de la tierra - le pedí e inmediatamente mi pequeña me sonrió y acortó la distancia para besarme.

-Io quelo papi - me dijo abrazándose fuertemente a mi cuello.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor -le contesté emocionado sintiendo como mi corazón cada vez se hacía más grande.

Caminé con mi pequeña en brazos seguido de Bella hasta llegar a la planta de abajo. Me despedí de mi padre que estaba sentado en el salón viendo las noticias, entregué mi pequeña a Bella después de darle otro beso y, cogiendo el maletín, llegué a la puerta.

-Te voy a extrañar - le susurré acariciando su mejilla para acabar hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo a la altura de su nuca -, contaré los minutos hasta volver a vernos- le dije antes de unir mis labios con los suyos.

-Yo también te extrañaré - me contestó mirándome con un brillo tan especial en sus ojos que me hizo suspirar -Anda ve, no quiero que te retrases más, en unos horas iremos a por ti.

Yo asentí y volví a besar la cabecita de mi pequeña -Las amo -les dije a las dos, recibiendo una sonrisa de ambas, antes de girarme y finalmente marcharme sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Entré en mi oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora todo parecía tener más color, sentía la sangre correr por mis venas ansioso por comerme el mundo.

-Buenos días Mandy -la saludé con una amplia sonrisa - un precioso día, ¿verdad?

-Oh…buenos días, Señor Cullen, y sí…sin duda lo es -contestó algo sorprendida rodeando su mesa y caminado tras de mí, como cada mañana, con su libreta…- Esto, Señor, espero que no le molestara que ayer….

-Sobre eso -me frené en seco y me volví, provocando que ella chocar contra mí y me mirara aterrada -, quiero pedirte disculpas, Mandy, estos últimos días me he comportado como un animal contigo, lo siento, espero que las aceptes..

-Oh no, Señor Cullen, no es necesario...

-Sí, sí lo es- la interrumpí -, y de verdad lo lamento, he sido excesivamente duro contigo, tú no lo merecias -vi como miraba hacia abajo algo sonrojada- y sabes qué... -le pregunté, inmediatamente elevó su rostro -, para compensarte, hoy, cuando acabemos con la reunión que tengo con Aro, tienes permiso para irte a casa, cógete el resto del día libre, disfruta con tu familia y nos vemos el próximo lunes. Te mereces unos días libres por soportarme.

-OH, Señor Cullen, no es necesario de verdad, y si necesita algo de mí…-intervino con preocupación.

-Nada, nada…tómalo como un regalo por tu dedicación a mí. Además, hasta el próximo lunes yo no pienso volver, no te necesitaré- le contesté con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo; ella me la devolvió - Ahora por favor, haz que me suban un café, y repasemos esa agenda, tal vez haga algunas modificaciones.

-Inmediatamente Señor -me contestó con una radiante sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana lo ocupé cambiando algunas citas y reuniones que tenía en los próximos días, ya que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis princesas. Revisé varios informes de contabilidad que me habían llegado de las distintas empresas asociadas y comencé a ojear los informes sobre varias empresas japonesas que estaban interesadas en firmar con nosotros.

Sobre las doce y media de la mañana, mi secretaria me anunció que el Señor Vulturis había llegado. No negaré que la boca se me secó de puro nervio antes de ordenar que lo llevaran a la sala de conferencia para estar más cómodos. Había repasado algo de lo que habíamos descubierto con Emmett, en el caso de que tuviese que recurrir a eso…

-Buenas tardes Aro, me alegro de verte, ¿cómo ha ido todo por el viejo continente? - lo saludé estrechándole la mano con fuerza interesándome por su viaje, antes de invitarle a tomar asiento siguiéndolo yo después. Aunque por dentro la incertidumbre me carcomía, en el exterior trataba de parecer tranquilo y seguro.

-Agotador - me contestó sonriente -. Lamento haber fijado la reunión para este día Edward, espero no haber interferido en tus planes, pero como sabía que te urgía -se disculpó.

-No, tranquilo, en verdad te agradezco que ocupes este día por mí - El asintió con la cabeza -¿Y bien, pudiste averiguar qué pasó? - pregunté ansioso por saber a lo que tendría que atenerme.

Vi como se removía en el asiento antes de enderezarse, y con el porte poderoso que siempre tenía, me miró fijamente.

-Sí, lamentablemente el error fue nuestro. Siento muchísimo todo lo que esto ha ocasionado Edward, ya sabes como soy de exigente, y si bien es verdad que vosotros nunca me habéis fallado, esos cambios provocaron un retraso que me han originado unas perdidas cuantiosas. Ya sabes como son las obras.

Yo asentí.

-¿Entiendo entonces que nuestra relación seguirá como hasta ahora...?

-No te negaré que la oferta propuesta por Eleazar es tentadora, incluso me ofrece adquirir acciones…

-No lo hagas Aro, no te dejes engañar -le advertí algo preocupado- Los Denali sólo quieren utilizarte.

-Qué…-preguntó algo contrariado.

-No sé que clase de oferta te han presentado ni que garantías te han dado, pero te aseguro que Eleazar no puede hacer frente a tus exigencias. Se de buena fuente que sólo te quieren para convencer a ciertos inversionistas europeos.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí, almorcé que Tanya Denali y me lo confirmó, de hecho, trató de que nos aliáramos para así ella contar con tu empresa como garantía para sus inversionistas…

-Pero…eso no tiene sentido, me daría cuenta enseguida…-dijo negando con la cabeza incrédulo.

-Pero quizás sólo necesitaran el contrato firmado por ti para que esos inversionistas apostaran por ellos. No creo que les importe que luego lo seas o no…

-No me gusta esto, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo Edward - dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Lo sé Aro, por eso te he advertid; es más, hemos podido comprobar que el tal Michael Newton, tu jefe de obra, tiene relación directa con Tanya. Estoy pensando que todo ha sido una treta urdida por ellos para crear esa duda y así ganar ese terreno, no le doy otra explicación... Aunque por otra parte, todo esto me perturba, es una maniobra demasiado pobre...

-Exacto, soy un hombre justo Edward, lo sabes, no entiendo como pensaban que no me iba a dar cuenta de que todo había sido una equivocación, por eso estoy aquí, creo que os debo una disculpa y por supuesto que nuestra relación seguirá intacta.

-Gracias Aro, no esperaba menos de ti -le contesté sintiéndome de inmediato aliviado.

-Pero no lo entiendo de verdad, no entiendo a que ha venido todo esto.

-Yo tampoco, sólo sé que Tanya tenia ese fin, ella te quería a toda costa, necesitaba tener un cliente importante para avalar su empresa. Y es cierto que esta maniobra te ha hecho dudar de nosotros, pero…era lógico que te dieras cuenta, no tiene sentido…

-Quizás no era yo lo que ella quería Edward, piénsalo, una ruptura o el rumor de una ruptura entre nosotros, deja a tu empresa en una situación complicada.

-Si, con nuestros analistas hemos estado vigilando la bolsa, era por eso mi insistencia Aro, me exponía a que mis acciones bajaran y estuvieran a mano de cualquiera.

-Exacto, quizás esa es la verdadera razón, alguien que trata de abaratar para adquirir más acciones…

-Ya lo he pensado-asentí- ¿Qué me puedes decir de James Whiterdale? -Aro frunció el ceño al preguntarle por él.

-Ya te dije que no he tenido quejas de él- me contestó y por primera vez en la vida, vi un atisbo de nerviosismo en sus ojos, lo que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos mientras lo observaba.

-Te voy a ser sincero Aro -dije mirándole fijamente -no me fío de ese tal James- de hecho, si no recuerdo mal, era el Señor Jenks con quién siempre hemos tratado.

-Jason Jenks murió en un accidente hace unos meses -dijo con un semblante sombrío.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento - dije sinceramente.

-Si, todo lo sentimos, Jenks llevaba más de diez años trabajando para mí, ha sido un duro golpe, era muy eficiente en su trabajo. Fue mi hermano Marco quien propuso a Whiterdale para cubrir el puesto de Jenks, sus referencias eran muy buenas, y no podíamos tener el departamento comercial sin un director, hasta la fecha no he tenido quejas, hace bien su trabajo.

Me quedé por un tiempo pensando en lo que había dicho, ese tal James, casualmente llevaba trabajando con Aro el mismo par de meses en el que se había constituido la empresa en la que invirtió Maxwell, y que justo su titular era la novia. Esto no me gustaba, demasiadas coincidencias, pero no podía hablarle a Aro de las irregularidades que se habían dado dentro de mi propia empresa, demostraría debilidad.

-¿Conoces la empresa Sutherland Tansport?- decidí indagar por ahí.

-Si, me suena, precisamente James nos habló de ella, ofrece unos servicios de transportes y alquileres de camiones bastante interesantes. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo de los pedidos?

-Nada en absoluto, pero, curiosamente tu director comercial es la pareja de la directora general de Sutherland Tansport -Inmediatamente su rostro se tensó -Sí Aro, yo de ti no le quitaría ojo a ese tal James.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- me preguntó con sumo interés. Por unos segundo me debatí en contarle, pero tendría que justificar mi conocimiento sobre ella..

-John Maxwell -el asintió para que continuara- propuso invertir en esa empresa mientras yo estaba fuera. Por eso la he mandado investigar, nada más.

-Y qué interese tenía Maxwell, vosotros contáis con vuestra propia flota - preguntó pensativo.

-Eso aún no lo he descubierto Aro, pero no deja de ser curioso que las dos personas implicadas en las entregas, una esté ligada con los Denali, y el otro, con esta otra empresa.

-Si, no me gusta el color que está cogiendo esto - Aro miró de pronto su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño- Se está haciendo tarde me tengo que marchar he quedado para comer, me alegra haber aclarado las cosas, mañana mismo mi gabinete de prensa hará un comunicado desmintiendo los rumores de separación entre nosotros, haré hincapié en que se hable del excelente servicio que prestáis.

-Te lo agradezco, nosotros también la haremos. Necesito acallar esos rumores cuanto antes, ya saben como son en este mundo, a la mínima señal de debilidad se echan sobre uno como leones -dije y él sonrió.

-Edward, a titulo personal, me gustaría que me informaras si descubres algo más sobre James, yo mismo mandaré a investigarlo y te mantendré informado.

-Lo haré, descuida - Le dije mientras caminábamos fuera de la sala de conferencia.

-Me ha gustado verte, saluda a tu padre de mi parte - dijo estrechándome la mano para despedirnos.

-Claro, de tu parte -contesté.

-¡Papi, papiiiiiiiiiii!- de pronto el grito de mi hija me hizo girar, justo para verla soltarse de la mano de Bella, que salía de los ascensores acompañada de mi padre, para vernir corriendo hacía mí.

Inmediatamente un sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y no tardé en abrir mis brazos para recibirla, cogiéndola en el acto y olvidándome, incluso, de que Aro aún seguía ahí.

-¡Papi, ya enio!-gritó abrazándose fuertemente a mí, no puede evitar carcajearme al oírla, ¡es que la adoraba!

-Vaya, esto si que es toda una sorpresa -la voz de Aro me hizo voltear, me miraba con una amplia sonrisa - que callado te lo tenías, Edward- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Yo no puede evitar sonreir..

-Lo siento, se me escapó - llegó diciendo Bella totalmente mortificada.

-Ya me dí cuenta- contesté divertido -. Tranquila, no pasa nada -dije para tratar de calmarla -Aro, déjame presentarte a mi familia. Ella es Isabella Swan, mi prometida; y esta preciosidad es mi hija Sarah. Bella, él es el Señor Vulturi.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Señor- Bella le ofreció la mano y Aro no dudo en tomarla.

-Llámame Aro, querida, y el gusto es mío -le contestó.

De pronto mi pequeña también extendió la mano ofreciéndola - Hola, ucho usto-dijo imitando a la madre con esa voz tan risueña y aguda, que hacia alegrar el corazón del más amargado. De nuevo me carcajee al ver la cara fascinada de Aro mientras tomaba la mano de mi hija y se la estrechaba.

-El gusto es mío. ¡Eres encantadora, preciosa! -dijo pellizcando delicadamente su mejilla mientras ella seguía estrechando su otra mano con diversión - Edward, te felicito, tienes una hermosa familia.

- Si, lo sé -dije mirando a Bella; ella, como siempre, se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

Aro se despidió de todos poco después y nosotros caminamos hacia mi oficina. Tanto Bella como mi padre estaban expectante y no fue hasta que entramos en mi despacho que no les conté... que con Aro todo se había arreglado; lo que hizo que mi padre me diera un fuerte abrazo y Bella sonriera emocionada.

-Sabía que tú podías con esto, ahora Maxwell se comerá sus palabras -dijo mi padre orgulloso.

-Sí, al menos por ese lado podemos estar tranquilo, aunque no pienso bajar la guardia, John no sabe muy bien contra quién se ha metido -contesté con cierta rabia - Pero ahora, vámonos a comer, me siento hambriento -dije tomando de nuevo a mi hija en brazos.

-Chiiii, Chiiii, io hambe tanien -secundó mi pequeña moviéndose ansiosa en mis brazos lo que nos hizo reír a todos - y usario, ompa usario ¿Chi papi?

-Claro preciosa, compraremos todo lo que quieras…

-Ay Dios, ya empezamos -murmuró Bella rodando los ojos, mi padre comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras reía -Deja de decirle eso Edward, la vas a malcriar -me regañó mientras salíamos de mi oficina.

-No puedes evitar que consienta a mi princesa, como no evitaras que te consienta a ti, ¡acostúmbrate! -le dije pasando la mano que tenía suelta por su cintura para atraerla posesivamente a mí.

-Dios, dame paciencia... -dijo mirando teatralmente hacia el cielo lo que me hizo reír.

-Io tanie quelo chienchia, y usario -soltó de pronto mi hija mirando hacia arriba imitando a la madre. Ahí ya todos rompimos en carcajadas.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Aiinss, si es que yo me los como, a él (sobretodo) y a la peque, que mira que nos ha salido vengativa...ajajjaja... amos, por comer hasta me como a Bella, probrecilla mía toda ella compungida en el hidromasaje, ¡qué leches pobrecilla! ¬¬ lo que daría yo por estar ahora mismo en su lugar y con él , claro (movimiento de cejas con hilo de baba incluido). En fin, será mejor que me centre, que enseguida me voy a Cullenlandia ...ainssss (suspiro)

Bueno preciosidades, espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo haréis saber. Y...para dejaros los dientes largos...Mmmnn... ¿qué os parece saber, que para el próximo capi, quizás entre en juego cierto camisón? (movimiento de cejas) jajajajja, sí, lo sé, soy supermegaultra mala (saraes pestañea), no lo puedo evitar..ajajajajajjaj

Gracias a todas por todo vuestro apoyo y por estar siempre ahí acompañandome a traves de vuestros rr, de verdad que significan mucho para mí. Gracias muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **y a MartyComingSoon. **

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y a alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas.

Ahora sí me despido, un abrazo grande grande y un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques de mi alma, os amo.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, guapísimas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	29. Chapter 29 Acción de Gracias Fashion

****Disclairme: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen son de , yo solo sueño con ellos.

Hola chicas, lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero de nuevo la salud me está jugando una mala pasada. Lo siento. Espero que me excuséis si hoy solo dejo el capi, pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo delante del portatil. Lo lamento mucho, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Un abrazo a todas y hasta el próximo miércoles.../(;_')\ si Dios quiere.

* * *

><p><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>

Capítulo XXIX

No podía dejar de mirarla; desde que habíamos salido de la oficina se había convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito, me sentía totalmente cautivado por ella…

Me resultaba imposible dejar de admirar su hermoso cabello castaño que, mostrando delicadas ondas, enmarcaba de una manera tan juvenil sus hermosas y sutiles facciones.

Nada era excesivo en ella, como si toda ella fuera perfecta; sus cautivadores ojos color café, tan expresivos siempre, enmarcados por esas sugerentes y espesas pestañas; esa pequeña nariz salpicada por esas, casi inapreciables, pequitas, que la hacían parecer tan adorable; sus sonrojados labios, esos labios que era continuamente una tentación para mí; su tez blanca casi siempre coloreada por ese tímido rubor, consecuencia de su propia timidez, absolutamente hermosa…

Sentía como mi corazón saltaba pletórico cada vez que oía su risa despreocupada, dibujando esa perfecta y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, mientras hablaba divertida con mi padre o prestaba atención a cualquier gracia de mi pequeña; cada vez que oía su voz aunque me estuviese regañando por consentir demasiado a mi hija; cada vez que veía ese brillo que tintineaba en sus ojos cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas; o simplemente ver como se sonrojaba antes de sonreírme al pillarme observándola; no, definitivamente no podía dejar de mirarla.

Habíamos pasado demasiado, y habíamos perdido mucho tiempo… pero ahora, que la veía sentada a mi lado compartiendo una divertida y amena comida en familia, es que me daba cuenta que era real; así debió de ser siempre, ese era su lugar, ella siempre debió ocupar ese lugar entre mi padre y yo, sintiéndose amada, adorada y protegida por ambos…

- Papi, ya omio - La dulce voz de mi pequeña hizo que apartara la vista de Bella y la mirara a ella que, sentada en mi regazo, me miraba con sus vivaces ojos y toda la cara manchada de chocolate, de la tarta que estábamos compartiendo como postre. Sólo mi princesa podía conseguir que apartara la vista de su madre.

- ¿Qué? - Ella me sonrió más ampliamente, mostrándome así sus cuatro dientecitos lo que me hizo sonreír en el acto.

- Ya omio papi, ¿amo ompa usario? - me preguntó impaciente, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos me hacían ver lo entusiasmada que estaba por eso.

- Ahh… cierto, ya has comido- dije tomando mi servilleta para limpiarle su boquita - pero tendremos que acabar todos ¿no? - le contesté y no pude evitar llevar mi frente a su frente, ella apresó mi cabello y me dio un beso, entre risas, en la punta de mi nariz, lo que hizo que riera enternecido.

-¿Y vosotros qué os traéis? - preguntó Bella divertida recuperando así mi atención.

- Esta jovencita, que nos ha salido impaciente - contesté y Bella frunció el ceño -, está ansiosa por ir a comprar su dinosaurio -los ojos de Bella rodaron negando con la cabeza.

- Ya te dije, tú sigue así Edward y después no podrás negarle nada - me reprochó.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, en un principio me extrañó ya que ella aquí no conocía a nadie, pero luego pensé que seria Alice, incluso Jacob, ya que no me constaba que hubiese hablado con ninguno de ellos.

Ella se apresuró a tomarlo y al mirar la pantalla se sorprendió.

-¿Rosalie? -preguntó un tanto sorprendida. Ella comenzó a escuchar lo que Rose le decía y comenzó a asentir, incluso comenzó a sonreír…

- ¿Qué ?- le pregunté curioso tratando de enterarme de algo, ella sólo movió la cabeza despreocupadamente mientras seguía escuchando a Rose.

- Me encantaría Rose, no te sientas mal, ahora mismo iré, espera un segundo…- le pidió y comenzó a buscar un libreta y un bolígrafo en su bolso - Sí, dime - le pidió y comenzó a apuntar algo en la libreta. Yo la miraba un tanto intrigado, incluso mi padre me dio una mirada interrogante y yo sólo me encogí de hombros..

- Io quelo mami, ame io quelo pinta- comenzó a decir mi pequeña tratando de alcanzar la libreta de Bella…

- No cariño, espera - le pidió Bella y siguió anotando - De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí, hasta luego - se despidió cortando la llamada, pude ver como de nuevo le brillaban los ojos…

- ¿Qué quería Rose? - pregunté ya ansioso por saber. Ella me miró y amplió su sonrisa.

- Me ha pedido ayuda para terminar de preparar la cena, contaba con Emmett pero al parecer le ha surgido algo- comentó.

Yo no pude evitar mostrar algo de decepción en mi cara. Tenía planeado ir con ella a comprar los juguetes de Sarah, pasar la tarde juntos antes de ir a casa de Emmett.

-¿Edward? - me nombró algo preocupada - No te importa, ¿verdad? - me preguntó y en sus ojos pude ver como se sentía algo culpable.

De pronto me sentí idiota, ¿qué estaba haciendo? no podía hacerla sentir mal por algo tan insignificante, tendría muchas tardes para compartir con ella desde hoy. Le sonreí y llevé una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla.

-No, claro que no, amor - le contesté y ella me sonrió, de nuevo sus ojos brillaron.

-Gracias - susurró llevando su mano hacía mi mano recibiendo cariñosamente mi caricia -, me gusta mucho la idea de poder ayudar con la cena, es importante para mí preparar la cena para mi familia- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Una vez más me sentí idota, cómo no había pensando en eso, era comprensible que ella quisiera participar, así era ella, estaba seguro que se sentiría incómoda si no participaba de cualquier forma.

- Te amo -le susurré no importándome que mi padre estuviese de testigo, tenía demasiados "te amos" acumulados en esas semanas que estuvimos separados deseando ser pronunciados.

- Yo también te amo - me contestó y se inclinó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, enseguida mis labios se posaron en su sien.

-¿No amo ompa usario? - preguntó de pronto mi pequeña con el atisbo de un pucherito en sus labios..

- Oh, no princesa, no llores, claros que vamos a comprar tu dinosaurio -Le contesté y sentí como ella se dejaba caer en mi pecho mimosamente.

- Claro mi amor -le reiteró Bella - ¿Qué os parece si volvemos a casa, así puedo cambiarme de ropa y arreglarte a ti, y luego me dejáis en casa de Rose, antes de que os vayáis a por los dinosaurios? - preguntó y mi niña se removió ansiosa entre mis brazos.

-Chii mami, chiiii, io quelo usario dosa -dijo aplaudiendo.

-¡Un dinosaurio rosa! -exclamé con los ojos abiertos de par en par provocando que mi padre rompiera en carcajadas - ¿Existe los dinosaurios rosa? - mi padre incrementó su risa y vi como Bella se mordía el labio para impedir reírse…

Lo que jamás me iba a imaginar yo era la aventura que estaba por vivir con mi pequeña entrando en aquella inmensa tienda de juguetes…

Después de cambiarnos todos preparándonos para la cena, dejamos a Bella entusiasmada en casa de Rosalie con algunas compras que había hecho por el camino, mi padre y yo fuimos con mi pequeña a la caza de esos dinosaurios, en especial uno rosa.

Nada más aparcar a la puerta de aquel paraíso para los niños, mi pequeña comenzó a moverse inquieta, entusiasmada, totalmente ansiosa por bajarse de mis brazos e ir corriendo hacia los miles de estantes repletos de juguetes de todos los tipos…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, code papi mia , io quelooooooooooooooo! -comenzó a grita soltándose de mi mano para irse a una estantería repleta de muñecas…

-Sarah, ¿no era que querías un dinosaurio? - le pregunté y enseguida mi pequeña comenzó a mirar con pena la caja de unas pequeñas muñequitas.

-E po-ichi, papi- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Yo miré la caja, eran unas graciosas haditas con hermosos cabellos de colores a conjunto con sus trajecitos y con unos enormes ojos. No puede evitar comparar sus caritas con la de mi princesa, ya que sus preciosos y enormes ojos, a su corta edad, destacaban deslumbrantes en su carita como la de esas pequeñas hadas...

-Ahhh…-balbuceé, no podía soportar la carita triste por el dilema que estaba teniendo de elegir entre esas "Pop Pixies" o su dinosaurio, y no es que no pudiera permitirme cómprale los dos, pero cualquiera aguantaba a la madre…

-¡Demonio! -exclamó de pronto mi padre justo a mi lado - ¡por Dios, no es más que un juguete!, cógelas preciosa, éstas te las regala el abuelo - le dijo a mi hija quién inmediatamente se abrazó a la pierna derecha de mi padre y comenzó a decirle "achia lelo" de lo más contenta.

Yo sonreí al verlos incluso suspiré aliviado, ahora la culpa la tenía mi padre y yo me quitaba la desazón que me dejaba la carita triste de mi pequeña…

Seguimos recorriendo los pasillos en busca de los dinosaurios, podía ver como a Sarah se le iba los ojos detrás de todo lo que veía, a veces gritaba entusiasmada soltándose de nuestras manos para señalárnoslo, y por supuesto, mi padre no dudaba en cogérselo, tanto era así, que habíamos tenido que usar una cesta para cargar con todo. Yo sólo reía imaginándome la cara que pondría Bella al ver a parecer a mi pequeña con todo lo que habíamos comprado.

Finalmente dimos con los dinosaurios; mi pequeña chilló entusiasmada al ver, exactamente, el mismo dinosaurios que había malogrado a Adam, otro más que se fue a la cesta, y después de mirar concienzudamente, cosa que nos hizo reír a mi padre y a mí por la expresión de su carita, acabó cogiendo dos dinosaurios más.

-Ete io pesto a Ada -dijo la diablesa, no pude evitar morder mi labio al ver como ella pretendía que fuera Adam quien le pidiese a ella. Era lista mi hija, demasiado lista para su edad, pensé orgulloso.

Cuando íbamos caminando hacía el aparcamiento no dejaba de reír al ver a mi consentidora ¡Dios, estaba para comérsela! Aunque Bella me iba a matar, lo empezaba a asimilar, de esta no me salvaba nadie.

Pero no podía evitar disfrutar del momento…

Dejando a tras el susto que nos llevamos cuando se separó de nosotros y, por unos larguísimo cinco minutos mi pequeña estuvo desaparecida, provocando que tanto a mi padre como a mí estuviera apunto de darnos un infarto, para encontrarla luego, después de haber puesto a todos los empleados y guardias de seguridad en movimiento, como si de un estado de sitio se tratase, en la sección de los adornos de princesas de lo más feliz…

Salvando eso… ver a mi pequeña caminando con ese peculiar balanceo de trasero respigón a causa de su pañal, con unas alas lilas con purpurina a su espalda; según ella, también era una pop pixie; una corona de princesa adornando su hermoso cabello, junto a una diadema que la hacía tener dos antenas plateadas en la cabeza, como si fuera una hormiga, princesa, claro está; unas gafas en forma de corazón de color rosa que le abarcaba casi toda la cara, y una ristra de collares de perlas de plástico color plateado colgados de su cuello, con, por supuesto, un bolso de lentejuelas rosa colgado de su brazo… Definitivamente bien merecía un castigo por parte de la madre.

Pero después de todo, era comprensible, ¿no? Pensé intentando convencerme a mí mismo. Como dijo mi padre, tratando de justificar el que le diera a su nieta todo lo que pedía por su boquita, íbamos a la casa de Emmett, allí todo los juguetes eran de niño, así Sarah tendría con que jugar… Bella tenía que entenderlo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Rose, Bella, venid, corred! -gritó Emmett cuando nos abrió la puerta…- ¡Te van a a matar, Cullen, de esta no te libras! -dijo carcajeándose dándonos paso hacía su enorme salón.

- Hola eme ¿y Ada? - preguntó mi pequeña con su aguda vocecita mirándolo a través de los lentes rosas de sus gafas, más cómica aún porque me había obligado a ponerle los tacones de fantasías que venía junto a la corona y las joyas de princesas y que le quedaba tan grande, que sus pies sólo ocupaban la mitad del zapatito.

-¡Qué! ¿qué pasa? - llegó Rose con cara de preocupación portando un trapo en la mano…-Oh Dios mío, pero…pero… ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, deja el puré y ven al salón! - le gritó Rose antes de romper en carcajada.

De pronto comencé a ponerme nervioso, por más que iba haciéndome a la idea, la reacción de estos dos malditos no auguraba nada bueno, no parecía más que estaban deseando que Bella llegase sólo para que me matase delante de ellos. _¡Malditos! _Tragué en seco y miré con reproche a mi padre.

- La culpa es tuya -siseé con reproché achicando los ojos; él, totalmente satisfecho y divertido, viendo a su pequeña nieta seguir caminando repiqueteando en el parqué con su balanceo, rió moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto revuelo? -llegó diciendo Bella que al entrar en el salón se quedó totalmente quieta mirando a mi hija con una expresión de total asombro en su cara…

-Pe…pero…- balbuceo sin dejar de mirar a mi pequeña.

-Mía mami, mia que apa toi, io po-ichi, io tatone ,mia -dijo levantando su piernecita derecha enseñándole orgullosa así el zapato de tacón.

-Dios Bendito - susurró llevándose la mano a la boca. Vi como trataba de esconder una sonrisa, y no era para menos, Sarah estaba de lo más graciosa y adorable, aunque a los pocos segundos Bella enfrentó mi mirada - Edward Anthony Cullen,¡por el amor de Dios!, ¿le has comprando toda la tienda? - me reprochó mirándome con los ojos desafiantes.

-Ah….yo…no me culpes Bella - balbuceé al ver la intensidad de su mirada, giré la cara al oír las risas amortiguadas de Rose y Emmett y los miré con desprecio - La culpa es de tu padre -dije haciendo una mueca con la cara casi esperando un grito..

-¡Cómo! ¡Ahora vas a culpar a su abuelo!, ¡tú eres su padre! - me reprochó…- Y papá, ¿cómo has podido hacer eso, no veis que la vais a malcriar? -dijo esta vez mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia mi padre.

Yo tragué en seco, entendía a Bella, pero no eran más que juguetes y es nuestra bebé, tampoco era para tanto… De pronto vi que mi padre caminaba para ponerse frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara.

-Por más que te molestes, hija, no dejaré de consentir y malcriar a mi nieta, ve haciéndote a la idea - Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño - La vida me privó de vivir todo esto contigo Bella, no me no me niegues la oportunidad de vivirlo con mi nieta, es como si te estuviese consintindo a ti - Un nudo se me formó en la garganta cuando vi que la cara de Bella cambiaba de expresión y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas…

-Papá…- musitó y él no tardó en estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos.

- No te molestes por estas tonterías, mi pequeña, y créeme, Edward por un segundo trató de impedírmelo, así que… no le hagas sentir mal por esto. El será un gran padre, te lo aseguro -intercedió por mí.

Bella apresó en puños la tela de la chaqueta de mi padre apretándose más a él

-Ay por Dios, yo mejor voy a ver el pavo -dijo Rose con voz temblorosa antes de dejarnos en el salón

Me giré y pude ver que incluso Emmett trataba de mirar hacía otro lado algo emocionado.

-Lo siento papá, no debí reaccionar así, tienes derecho a consentilar y malcriarla, eres su único abuelo -dijo Bella conciliadoramente.

-Gracias preciosa, no esperaba menos de ti - le contestó dándole un beso en la frente.

-Papi, ¿y Ada? ¿onde etá Ada? - me preguntó mi pequeña tirando de la pierna de mi pantalón.

-Adam está en su habitación, voy a por él -contestó Emmett por mí y salió en busca de su pequeño..

-Papi, ame usario, io doi ¿chii? -dijo sonriente, no podía dejar de reír cada vez que la veía con esas pintas.

Después de aquel emotivo momento, la velada se volvió de lo más divertida siendo nuestros pequeños los culpables de las mayorías de las risas.

Fue hermoso ver como Sarah se acercó a Adam, que con cara de pocos amigos bajó de su cuarto, y se inclinó graciosamente para que la mirase y pedirle perdón, en su peculiar idioma que solo lo entendía ella y que hizo a Adam reír por lo graciosa que se veía, aparte de lo que brillaron sus ojos cuando Sarah le entregó su nuevo dinosaurio, ahí enterraron el hacha de guerra y comenzaron a jugar juntos, eso sí, después de que Adam consiguiera que su madre lo disfrazara a él de pirata también.

- Coge papi, code Ada mi pilla, code, code -Mi corazón bombeaba entusiasmado cada vez que oía a mi pequeña venir corriendo entre risa y repiqueo de tacones porque Adam la perseguía para refugiarse en mis brazos. Su risa burbujeante y fresca, era toda una sinfonía para mis oídos.

Una hora más tarde todos degustábamos una exquisita cena, a base del típico pavo relleno que Emmett trinchó orgulloso, las judias verdes y el puré de patatas, sin contar con los distintos dulces que sumaron el menú. Rose y Bella se veían radiantes y satisfechas viéndonos disfrutar con sus platos. Reían y bebían mientras charlaban divertidamente.

Yo no me podía sentir más feliz. Sentirla a mi lado, poder inclinarme a ella y susurrarle lo hermosa que estaba a su oído antes de besar su cuello, o tomar su mano sobre la mesa provocando que me mirase algo ruborizada pero feliz. No, definitivamente no podía sentirme más feliz de lo que estaba en este momento, tenía por fin a mi mujer conmigo y esta vez para siempre…

-Te ha quedado exquisita -susurré al oído de Bella, elogiando su tarta de calabaza. Ella se giró y clavó sus chispeantes ojos en mí con una amplia sonrisa..

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, amor - dijo con una voz chisposa, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como se había relajado en la cena y estaba tomando más vino de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, provocando así su risa fácil y unos comentarios chisposos que Emmett no desaprovechó, casi obligándola a contarles, para vergüenza mía y diversión del resto, todo lo que hice durante mi estancia en Forks, primero para que me aceptase de nuevo y luego para que se casase conmigo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Emmett carcajeándose - Usaste a tu hija para convencer a la madre -su risa se hizo más sonora aún.

-Mismamente -siguió contando Bella con esa risueña voz y sus ojos brillosos - ¿Cómo es que decía? -se paró a pensarlo unos segundo, yo rodé los ojos armándome de paciencia - A sí… "_Achate con papi" - _dijo imitando la voz de mi pequeña _-… _me gritaba una y otra vez saltando sobre mi cama, durante el desayuno, incluso se hacían fotos con el móvil, por cierto- dijo mirándome divertida -, ¿cómo consigues que haga todo lo que quieres? -preguntó medio reprochando - Mi hija fruncía el ceño y ponía pucheros para las fotos pidiéndome que me casara con su padre. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Es un auténtico manipulador! - gritó divertidamente - Aunque finalmente le gané - dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí negando con la cabeza recordando el momento -Cuando me pidió de nuevo que me casara con él en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga, tocando esa canción tan hermosa, sabía que ya no podría decirle que no, estaba demasiado emocionada y lo quería tanto -apreté su mano ante el recuerdo -pero esperé a las doce y un minuto y así no pudo conseguir su propósito de conseguir mi sí antes de que acabase el día -dijo después con una gran risotada.

-No me jodas, ¿es eso cierto? -me preguntó Emmett carcajeándose.

El resto no paraba de reír, y gracias a mi achispada prometida Emmett iba a tener bastante material para sus burlas los próximo veinte años.

Ya bien entrada la noche y después de haber disfrutado como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, nos despedimos para regresar a casa. Bella no dejaba de reír en el coche mientras mi princesa dormía en su sillita, una hora antes había caído sobre el sofá de Rose aún con la mitad de los abalorios puestos. Ella nos ofreció dejarla allí, para no despertarla, la acomodarían en la habitación de Adam, pero Bella se negó, incluso yo lo hice, no era necesario y no me gustaba la idea de amanecer sin mi pequeña en casa, bastante había tenido con ese maldito sueño.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunté divertido deseando saber que le hacía tanta gracia, aunque me imaginaba que su estado era además consecuencia de ese pequeño abuso con el vino.

-De nada, sólo rio, me siento feliz -declaró girándose en el asiento y acercándose peligrosamente a mí - tengo ganas de morderte -susurró sobre la piel de mi cuello lo que hizo que me estremeciera, para después sentir como clavaba sus dientes ahí y luego pasaba su lengua lamiéndome…

-Bella, por Dios -murmuré cuando, involuntariamente y como acto reflejo, mi pie presionó el acelerador - nos vamos a matar, más vale que te estés quietecita - le sugerí intentando controlarme ya que ese simple gesto me había despertado completamente.

Ella rió más fuerte pero volvió a su asiento. No pude evitar mirarla de soslayo, ella permanecía con su vista al frente y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, ¡Dios, era tan hermosa! Presioné con más fuerza el volante intentando mitigar el deseo que en esos momentos me estaba consumiendo. Sin tan sólo supiera lo que provocaba en mí…

Gracias a Dios, en veinte minutos llegamos a nuestro apartamento. Cargué a mi princesa hasta su cuarto y junto a Bella la cambiamos para ponerle su pijamita y acostarla.

-Se ha divertido mucho -murmuró Bella sin dejar de mirarla, había tanto amor en su forma de mirarla que me estremeció - Gracias Edward, ha sido un día inolvidable para las dos -declaró y llevó sus manos a mi cintura para abrazarse a mí. Yo no tardé en pasar mis brazos por su espalda y estrecharla con fuerza.

- Te amo - le susurré y llevé una de mis manos a su barbilla para hacer que me mirase y así poder besar sus carnosos labios.

Por unos minutos estuve deleitándome con ellos, degustándolos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos -Eres exquisita- susurré sobre sus labios apretándola más a mí haciéndole notar el estado en el que me encontraba…

Ella rió sobre mis labios, lo que me hizo sonreír -Mmmm…-gimió - está usted muy duro, Señor Cullen, ¿quiere qué le ayude a relajarse?- susurró la muy desvergonzada bajando una de sus manos de mi cintura para acariciar mi miembro sobre la tela del pantalón.

Un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta al sentirla. Y ella comenzó a reír al ver mi estado.

-Creo que necesito una ducha, Señor Cullen -susurró llevando sus labios de nuevo a los míos y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello - déme unos minutos para refrescarme, ¿sí? - me pidió coquetamente. Yo por unos segundo sopesé la posibilidad de ducharme con ella, pero tenía que ser consciente, Bella estaba algo tomada y el vapor del agua junto a un prometido demasiado excitado, no era una buena combinación para ella.

-Por supuesto, futura Señora Cullen - le susurré mordiendo su labio antes de separarme -, aprovecharé para ir a mi despacho a revisar el correo.

-Fantástico- contestó risueña demasiado entusiasmada, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Bella? - la llamé tratando de averiguar que pasaba por su cabecita..

-Ve, te prometo no quedarme dormida - contestó y comenzó a empujarme para que saliese de la habitación.

-Te aseguro que eso no será un impedimento para mí, preciosa - le contesté con la voz ronca lo que hizo que se mordiera el labio antes de dedicarme una mirada cargada de deseo.

-Ah…ducha…sí, creo que me voy a la ducha -balbuceó y se separó de mí para entrar a nuestra habitación. Yo me carcajeé al ver como huía como un conejito asustado cuando quería aparentar ser una tigresa, Bella podía desinhibirse cuando estábamos en pleno acto pero antes, o después, su timidez siempre hacía acto de presencia, algo que me encantaba.

Mientras bajaba a mi despacho me quité la chaqueta y me desabroché los tres primeros botones de mi camisa, y también los puños los que remangué un poco, necesitaba estar cómodo. Me serví un coñac y me senté dejándome caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Me incorporé y prendí mi portátil. Aunque era el día de Acción de Gracias, el resto del mundo seguía girando y como esperaba, tenía la bandeja de entrada a rebosar de correo.

Comencé a mirar uno por uno: propuestas, notificaciones, invitaciones a eventos; sonreí al ver el mensaje recibido por la agencia de Viaje, y era algo que tendría que hablar con Bella. Ahora que estaba aquí, podíamos volver a fijar otra fecha para nuestra boda, necesitaba esa seguridad, aún me sentía expuesto sin ella…

Sin darme cuenta me sumergí en el trabajo; aunque sólo era una lectura rápida había tantos que me entretuve demasiado. Y fue precisamente la voz de mi preciosa mujer la que me hizo desconectar de él.

- Creí que subirías enseguida -me reprochó, pero su voz no sonaba molesta sino melosa; mis ojos volaron a ella para ver que me miraba mordiéndose el labio apoyada del marco de la puerta…

¡Dios bendito! Tragué en seco. No daba crédito lo que veían mis ojos. Bella estaba enfundada en un pequeño camisón de encaje negro, que…¡por el amor de Dios! No dejaba nada a la imaginación...

Mis ojos, incapaces de dejar de detallarla, comenzaron a devorarla pasando de su hermoso rostro a sus senos, unos que apenas se traslucían por una tela algo más opaca, pero que dejaba apreciar la sombra de esos exquisitos pezones, que desde la distancia que nos separaba, podía notar erguidos.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios inconcientemente sólo de pensar en enroscarla alrededor de ellos, de lamerlos, morderlos, hasta hacerla gritar…

Seguí bajando mi vista y mi estómago se contrajo al ver su piel dibujada por el encaje negro, ¡Dios! esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí, mis pantalones me apretaban dolorosamente.

Aún así seguí con mi escrutinio y la boca se me secó al ver ese minúsculo tanga que apenas la cubría. Apreté mis manos en puños al sentir como mi sexo vibraba y comenzaba a humedecerse. Dios, estaba demasiado excitado…

Pero cuando parecía que ya no podría sentir mas deseo por alguien, la muy diablesa se separó de la puerta y se volteó, mirándome primero por sobre sus hombro con una sonrisa satisfecha, para cerrar la puerta..

-Dios Bendito… - esta vez mi voz salió ronca, con un exceso de excitación que rayaba lo vergonzoso, pero juro que lo que estaba viendo mis ojos era la imagen más erótica, hermosa y sexy que había visto en toda mi vida.

Todo el camisón cubría su espalda desde la mitad de ésta hasta poco más abajo de sus glúteos y apenas podía apreciarse el hilo del tanga, lo que la hacía parecer totalmente desnuda bajo él. Estaba literalmente babeando por mi mujer y su trasero…

Ella se giró y comenzó a caminar sensualmente a pesar de estar descalza, hasta rodear la mesa. Yo, inconcientemente, empujé el sillón hacía tras, deseaba tenerla justo delante de mí y le hice hueco.

Ella sonrió y entendiendo mi deseo se colocó entre mis piernas y se dejó caer de la mesa, aún de pie, sólo apoyándose en ella…

- Bella, estás…estás…- ¡coño qué le digo! Que está que rompe, que está tan sexy que me provoca arrancarle ese camisón con los dientes…¡qué!, sin llegar a parecer del todo desesperado por follármela…

- ¿Cómo estoy Edward? - susurró inclinándose un poco a mí para llegar a mi oído -Dime amor, cómo estoy… - me pidió antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja para después darle una lamida.

Yo cerré los ojos y llevé mis manos a sus muslos mientras sentía un escalofrío estremecer todo mi cuerpo.

- Estás que me matas - le contesté casi en un gemido antes de llevar una de mis manos a su nuca y, desesperado, atraerla a mí violentamente. Pero necesitaba besarla, por Dios que necesitaba sentir sus labios, su lengua, su sabor, su humedad - Dios, Bella…me vas a volver loco - susurré clavando mis dedos en sus nalgas.

Ella siseó de placer lo que provocó que mi sexo aún creciese más. ¿Es qué eso era posible? Pensé, yo mismo me sorprendía de las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

Nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse de una manera frenética, animal, hasta que la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos con la respiración jadeante.

- Te juro que te dejaré tomar más a menudo - susurré sobre sus labios lo que la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Sabes qué he deseado toda la noche? - me preguntó separándose lo suficiente para que nos mirásemos a los ojos. Una vez más mi miembro vibró de anticipación cuando ella se lamió su labio y acabó mordiéndose.

- No, ¿qué has deseado? - le pregunté en un susurro mientras metía mis manos por debajo de su camisón y comenzaba a masajear sus nalgas. Ella gimió y se inclinó para llegar a mi cuello…

- He deseado lamerte, lentamente, pasar mi lengua por tu cuello, por tu pecho- de pronto sentí que comenzaba a desabrochar por completo mi camisa. Mi estómago se contrajo involuntariamente al sentir sus manos sobre él - hasta llegar a lo que más ansío comer…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como ella comenzaba a hacer el recorrido que acababa de decir arrodillándose entre mis piernas, lamiendo toda la piel que quedaba expuesta, provocando que gruñera de puro placer al sentir como mordió mis pezones, o el frío que dejaba el rastro de su saliva en mi piel.

Pero lo que casi fue insoportable, fue sentir la humedad y el calor de su boca rodeando mi virilidad por completo…

-Oh Bella… - gemí largamente al sentir como me introducía lentamente en su boca para después retroceder enroscando su lengua en mi punta - Dios…-susurré antes de dejar caer mi cabeza en el sillón entregándome por completo al placer que Bella me estaba proporcionando. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero aún así, me estaba pareciendo mucho más placentera…

Volví a mirar hacia ella, y no pude evitar llevar mis manos hasta enterrarlas en su cabello ayudándola así a tomar el ritmo que estaba necesitando. Como efecto inmediato, ella clavó su mirada en la mía aún con mi pene en su boca. Esa imagen hizo que mi placer se multiplicara, era jodidamente excitante ver como me tomaba con su boca mientras veía sus ojos dilatados y oscurecidos por el deseo. Mi respiración jadeante se mezclaba con sus propios gemidos que reverberaban en mi polla provocándome aún más placer… Estaba tocando la cima, mis caderas comenzaron a embestir en su boca, estaba a punto de correrme…. pero no… no quería hacerlo así, no en su boca.

Tiré de su cabello y ella me miró confundida. Sus ojos se veían dilatados, ella también se estaba excitando y yo la deseaba más que nada en este mundo. Me levanté tirando ligeramente de su cabello por su nuca para que me siguiese..

-Edward…- preguntó, pero yo no podía más, la atraje de nuevo a mi boca y con un ansia voraz comencé a besarla, luchando encarnecidamente con su lengua, lamiéndola, mordiéndola, abarcando su boca por completo.

Ella gimió sobresaltada en mi boca cuando sintió que la elevaba por las nalgas hasta sentarla sobre la mesa. Sin mucho cuidado aparté todo lo que había en ella - Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que yo deseo - le susurré, ella se estremeció y me miró con los ojos febriles antes de echar la cabeza hacia tras para ofrecerme su cuello, el que no dudé en devorar.

Sintiendo como me rodeaba con sus piernas, comencé a succionar su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo; bajando con una de mis manos los tirantes de su camisón dejando al fin sus hermosos pechos a mi merced.

Era increíble su sabor, la textura de su piel, la dureza de sus pezones erguidos y necesitados. Me volvían loco.

Mis manos se colaron bajo su cintura, en el hueco que su propio cuerpo, al retorcerse, dejaba contra la mesa , y comencé a bajar con mi boca mientras apretaba su cintura, enloqueciendo con el sonido de sus gemidos..

-Oh Edward…OH…por Dios - gemía sin restricción mientras yo, enroscando mis dedos en el fino hilo de su tanga, me deshice de él haciéndolo pedazos - Edward…

- Esto es lo que yo deseo…- susurré antes de subirle el camisón, quedando enrollado en su cintura, para luego rozar con mis dedos sus húmedos pliegues abriendo paso a mi lengua..

- Diosssssssss..- gimió más fuerte cuando mi lengua comenzó a presionar ese punto que sabía la llevaría a la locura…

Me sacié de ella, la lamí, succioné, incluso mordí sus sexo hasta hacerla retorcerse y convulsionar de placer, gritando jadeante mi nombre…

Me deslicé sobre su cuerpo hasta besarla con fuerza, ahogando sus gemidos con mi boca, embistiendo enloquecidamente sobre su sexo desnudo….

-Deseo verte retorcer de placer, deseo morder tus pechos mientras tus respiración acelerada los hace embestir en mi boca- pellizqué suavemente uno de sus pezones recibiendo de nuevo un gemido enfebrecido…-Deseo poseerte por completo Bella, hasta que desfallezcas de placer -le susurré y sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo presione sobre su entrada hasta introducirme en ella de una sola estocada.

-Oh…Edward…- volvió a gemir, podía ver como sus ojos se pusieron blancos para segundos después cerrarlos con fuerza y sus labios entreabiertos, dejaban escapar esa respiración necesitada y jadeante, anhelante …

Sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello a mi espalda, clavando las uñas en ella y yo mantenía mis dos manos en su cintura, obligándola a resistir mis embestidas, que cada vez eran más fuertes y profundas, totalmente enloquecido…

Dios…no iba a durar mucho, estaba excesivamente excitado y su boca casi me había llevado al limite minutos antes, aún así aparte un de mis manos de su cintura y llevándola a su muslo le hice apoyar una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro, para después atrapar sus manos con una de las mía y posicionarlas sobre su cabeza, maniatándola con ella.

Ese nuevo ángulo me hacía penetrar mucho más profundo, aceleré el movimiento, no podía soportarlo, sus gritos eran ya demasiado audibles y unidos a su jadeante respiración me tenían completamente enloquecido…

- Deseo que todo tu cuerpo vibre ante mis embestidas -le susurré atrapando sus labios en una mordida para luego besarla vorazmente acallando de nuevo sus gritos…

- Edward…Edward…OH…dios…si…si…- gemía totamente entregada al placer hasta que sentí como todo su interior me aprisionaba ardientemente, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras gritaba en mi boca…

Eso me bastó para dejarme ir completamente ella, mi cuerpo se estremeció y tembló mientras mordía su labio para acallar mi propio grito… Dios, este había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida, lo que me hacía pensar que con ella siempre iría a más….

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho que aún se elevaba aceleradamente…- Jesús Bella, me vas a matar - volví a repetirle y ella, aún con la respiración jadeante sonrió.

Por unos minutos más estuvimos unidos, besándonos, recuperándonos. El orgasmo que habíamos sentido fue tan devastador que nos constaba recuperar las fuerzas…

- Te amo…- susurró sobre mis labios.

- Ni te imaginas cuánto lo hago yo - le contesté y ella sonrió - Ven princesa, déjame llevarte a la cama - le susurré y saliéndome al fin de ella, oyendo una protesta de sus labios, la cargué hasta nuestra habitación sin dejar de besarla - Descansemos, mañana quiero darte una sorpresa…

-Qué…- susurró sobre mis labios…

-Ya te he dicho que será una sorpresa - de nuevo la besé para que no siguiera preguntando.

Llegué a nuestra habitación y la dejé en la cama para terminar de desvestirme, me quedé sólo con mis bóxer como siempre y ella se acomodó el camisón. Me situé a su lado y la rodeé por su cintura pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

- Duerme mi dulce princesa - susurré besando el tope de su cabeza…

-No me dirás , ¿verdad?- insistió de nuevo pero oí como bostezaba. Sonreí sobre su cabello y no pude evitar besar su hombro, lo que la hizo encogerse presionando su perfecto y deseable trasero contra mi propio sexo.

-No, no te diré, y deja de moverte Bella, o no te dejaré dormir…

-Ah…-balbuceó y se giró para quedar entre mis brazos….-Mmnnn, se me acaba de ir el sueño - susurró sugerentemente y yo no puede evitar emitir una carcajada…

- Créeme, mañana cuando tengas que levantarte no pensarás lo mismo…

- Sabes qué, Señor Cullen, creo que tentaré la suerte - y de pronto se puso a horcajadas sobre mí…

-Oh Bella, no sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo - la advertí antes de llevar mis manos a su cabello y atraerla hasta estrellar mis labios con los suyos.

Sabía que mañana estaríamos muertos pero esta mujer era demasiada tentación para mí…

Continuará…


	30. Chapter 30 Frantasmas del pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! Quisiera no tener que estar escribiendo esto, pero realmente lamento no haberos contestado los rr, lamento también la tardanza y como excusa, mi lamentable salud. Tengo un infección que me repercute en el riñón que me está jodiendo, y perdón por la expresión, bastante, lo que me limita tanto física como emocionalmente mis horas delante del portátil,por lo que prácticamente lo dedico a escribir el capi. Pero quiero que sepan que he leido todos y cada uno, y que me han levantado en muchas ocasiones el ánimo. No me cansaré de decíroslo, sois el mortor de cualquier historia. Gracias por todos vuestras palabras de cariño y afecto, me alegra muchísimo que os gustara el capi, que disfrutaran con nuestra pequeña consentida, y con una Bella achispada y muy excitante (movimiento de cejas) . Os prometo que de alguna forma os compensaré cuando me recupere.

Un beso a todas y hasta el próximo miércoles.

Ahora os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXX

- Eres tan deseable… -le susurré mientras me deslizaba lentamente con mi boca sobre su plano vientre dibujado con ese encaje negro que me enloquecía -. Tu olor es tan excitante…-le seguí susurrando mientras introducía mis manos bajo su camisón y acariciaba sus muslos. Los pequeños gemidos que comenzaban a brotar de sus labios me encendían cada vez más…- Eres tan perfecta…

-Oh sí…. Oh Edward sí….-gimió y se retorció arqueando su cuerpo.

Pero algo no iba bien, esa voz… esa no era la voz que esperaba. Inmediatamente me separé de su cuerpo para enfrentar su mirada.

-Lo soy, siempre he sido la mujer perfecta para ti…- siguió susurrando Tanya apoyándose en sus codos y mostrándose ante mí antes de comenzar a reír perversamente mientras permanecía con las piernas abiertas.

-No… no…-musité alejándome rápidamente de ella cayendo al suelo de espalda. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor mientras seguía oyendo la risa perversa de esa maldita mujer. No… otra vez no, pensé sintiendo como de nuevo mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente y un miedo atroz se apoderaba de mí.

-No… No… ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!- grité.

Sobresaltado me incorporé con la respiración jadeante - Bella…- susurré sintiendo de nuevo ese hueco en mi pecho. Inmediatamente me giré para buscarla a mi lado y una vez más mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver su lugar vacío.

-No, otra vez no… no puede estar ocurriendo de nuevo- musité aterrado mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza y como un resorte salía de la cama para colocarme los bóxer.

Entonce lo vi… su camisón, el camisón de Bella permanecía en el suelo en el mismo lugar que lo arrojé cuando la desnudé antes de hacerle el amor nuevamente…

-Bella…-musité recogiéndolo del suelo y llevándolo a mi nariz para aspirar ahí su olor.

De pronto un sonido proveniente del baño me alarmó…

-¿Bella? - pregunté en un susurro dejando el camisón sobre la cama y apresurándome a llegar al baño…- Bella cariño, ¿estás bien? - pregunté con preocupación aunque con cierto alivio al saberla ahí.

- Si, estoy bien, no ent… -Pero entonces oí que comenzaba a vomitar impidiéndole hablar.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te ocurre, Bella? - pregunté abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso y llegando hasta ella que continuaba inclinada sobre la taza del váter…-Bella, Bella mi amor…

- ¡No, vete! Edward vete…-me pidió con voz rasposa tras el esfuerzo del vómito mientras pulsaba la cisterna y se sentaba sobre la taza...

-Cómo me pides eso amor, no pienso irme. ¿Qué tienes Bella? ¿Te sientes mal? -pregunté preocupado acuclillándome frente a ella . Sabía que la noche anterior había bebido pero tampoco tanto como para estar en ese estado.

-No es nada -contestó pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme…-Anda, pásame un poco de agua, por favor - me pidió con una tímida sonrisa.

Enseguida me levanté y tomando un vaso que había sobre la encimera del lavabo, lo llené para entregárselo, también tomé una toalla y la humedecí para pasarla por su frente con intención de refrescarla.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza para después mirarme con un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

Cómo podía verse tan hermosa a pesar de su estado. Por unos segundos me quedé prendado de ese brillo tan radiante que desprendía su mirada.

-Eres tan hermosa…-pensé en voz alta mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su mejilla y la acariciaba. De nuevo ella me sonrió y presionó su cara contra mi mano cariñosamente.

- No puedo creer que me veas hermosa, debo lucir horrible -contestó con algo de diversión.

Yo sonreí negando con la cabeza antes de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y darle un suave beso en sus labios.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco -le susurré antes de besarla de nuevo -. ¿De verdad te sientes bien? - volví a preguntarle con preocupación jugando con sus manos.

- Si, de verdad, igual me pasé con el vino ayer -contestó bajando tímidamente su rostro luciendo un hermoso rubor. Yo sonreí y no puede evitar presionar mis labios en su frente.

- Ya te dije que te estabas excediendo - le recordé con diversión.

- ¡Eh!, no recuerdo que te quejaras mucho anoche - me reprendió dándome un golpe en el hombro.

No pude evitar carcajearme y levantándome pasé una mano bajo sus piernas y otra por su cintura para cargarla en mis brazos. Ella profirió un grito de sorpresa y llevó corriendo sus brazos a mi cuello aferrándose a él.

- Edward…- me reprochó.

- Y nunca me quejaría -le contesté divertido antes de estrellar mis labios con los suyos besándola de nuevo -. Aunque la próxima vez me aseguraré que estemos completamente solos, futura Señora Cullen, es usted demasiado charlatana cuando se achispa - le recordé y ella, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, comenzó a reír…

- Lo siento, lo siento…-se disculpaba divertida sobre la piel de mi cuello amortiguando su voz lo que me hacía reír al sentir las cosquillas.

- Lo sé - le contesté besando el tope de su cabeza mientras caminaba con ella hasta llevarla de nuevo a la cama -Por cierto, te ves muy sexy con mi camisa -le susurré mientras la acomodaba entre las sábanas. Ella volvió a sonreír y llevando sus manos a mi cuello tiró de mí haciéndome caer sobre ella…

- Dónde te crees que vas - susurró antes de estrella sus labios con los míos.

Por un momento me dejé llevar por todas las sensaciones que su boca me proporcionaba, estremeciéndome al recordar lo que había conseguido con ella la noche anterior. De nuevo la imagen de Bella succionándome, lamiéndome, introduciéndome en su boca, mientras su lengua batallaba con la mía y sus manos se enterraban en mi cabello, me provocó de tal manera… que no pude evitar hacerla mía de nuevo…

- Amo amanecer así…-susurró divertida mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Yo sonreí sobre su pecho y no pude evitar succionar sobre uno de sus pezones una vez más antes de elevar mi cabeza para mirarla- Te amo - le contesté aún con mi respiración jadeante y de nuevo arremetí contra sus labios...

De pronto el sonido de unos tacones se comenzó oír desde la habitación de al lado.

- Ay Dios, Sarah, nos va a pillar - musitó Bella y entre risas nos separamos y comenzamos a vestirnos, ella con mi camisa y yo con el pantalón del pijama que siempre tenia ahí.

- ¿Mamá, papá ?- entró mi pequeña trastabillando con sus tacones mientras arrastraba a su princesita de un brazo.

Tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos maravillados al verla aparecer. Tenía todo el pelo enmarañado y con una de sus manitas se restregaba un ojito, aún traía el chupete puesto y el pañal, que debía de estar muy mojado, le hacía un culete aún más respingó bajo ese pelele rosa. Pero lo más gracioso era ver como calzaba sus tacones y se había colocado los collares.

-Esa es mi pequeña, antes muerta que sencilla -susurró Bella y en al acto los dos rompimos en carcajadas…

-¡Papi, mami! -gritó con una amplia sonrisa aún con el chupete en la boca al darse cuenta que estábamos despiertos y comenzó a correr pegando taconazos hasta llegar a la cama…

- Bueno días, mi amor - le dije cogiéndola para subirla con nosotros. Enseguida, tanto Bella como yo comenzamos a comérnosla a besos recibiendo de su parte esa burbujeante y contagiosa risa.

Durante media hora continuamos jugando los tres en la cama. Adoraba tener a mis chicas así. Bella reía como loca viendo como mi pequeña batallaba para colgarme los collares y yo me removía en la cama impidiéndoselo lo que la hacia reír y gatear sobre nosotros con tal de llegar a mí.

Finamente los tres caímos sobre el colchón exhaustos y muertos de la risa..

- Dios, me duele el abdomen de reírme - dijo Bella aún riéndose, antes de girar su cara y, con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, entrecruzar su mirada con la mía.

Pero de pronto su entrecejo se frunció -¡Oye!…¿Tú no tenías una sorpresa para mí? - me reprochó y su cara de pronto lució entusiasmada por saber, lo que me hizo carcajearme de nuevo.

Era cierto, pero me sentía tan bien con ellas así que había olvidado los planes que tenía para hoy.

- Y así es señorita - le contesté dándole un toquecito en la nariz haciéndola sonreír antes de volverme y comprobar la hora. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, ya era hora de ir saliendo de la cama -…pero para poder descubrirla tendrás que levantar tu precioso trasero de aquí - le dije dándole una nalgada mientras me levantaba -. Vamos Sarah, yo te cambiaré para que mamá pueda ducharse.

- Pero , pero…¿qué vamos hacer? - me preguntó levantándose para seguirme.

- Tú dúchate y ponte ropa cómoda, iré preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Cómoda? ¿cómo que cómoda? ¿cuánto de cómoda? -siguió preguntando cuál niña pequeña lo que me hacía sonreír mientras entraba a la habitación de mi pequeña -Oh vamos Edward, dame más pistas - me lloriqueó entrando tras de mí.

- Está bien… - le contesté dejando a mi pequeña en el suelo y comenzando a rebuscar ropa cómoda y calentita para mi pequeña.

- Edward….-me apremió siguiéndome al clóset.

Me volví y la miré con varios pantaloncitos de algodón en la mano - ¿Cuál es el lugar al que más te gustaría ir? -le pregunté y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado.

De pronto su ceño se frunció para un segundo después sus ojos comenzar a brillar a la par que se humedecían…

-No…- musitó llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Sí preciosa, nos vamos a pasar el fin de semana a "TreesRiver" - le dije e inmediatamente se lanzó a mis brazos.

- Oh Edward..es…es…es maravillos, gracias, gracias, gracias - comenzó a decir mientras me dejaba besos por toda la cara…

- Me alegro que te guste cariño - le contesté y abrazándola fuerte acabé besando sus labios.

- Te amo… - susurró emocionada y me abrazó más fuerte aún.

- Y yo te adoro - le contesté y volví a besarla - y ahora ve a ducharte, se nos echa la hora encima - le sugerí y una vez más se abrazó a mí antes de salir corriendo y sonriente hacia nuestro cuarto.

Terminé de cambiar a Sarah colocándole un calentito pantalón de algodón color lila con su respectiva camisetita y una sudadera del mismo color que el pantalón. Cepillé su precioso cabello humedeciéndolo un poco para no tirar de sus rizos y, llevándola en brazos, bajé a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

En menos de un cuarto de hora Bella aparecía enfundada en unos vaqueros, con un jersey de cuello vuelto y unas botas marrones que le llegaban a mitad de la pantorrilla. Sencillamente hermosa, pensé sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué voy haciendo yo? - preguntó tomando una uva y llevándosela a la boca.

- Toma, ve dándole el bibi mientras yo preparo las tostadas. ¿Cuántas quieres? -le pregunté mientras apagaba la cafetera donde había preparado el café.

- Dos, no no…tres, ¡estoy hambrienta ! - exclamó cerrando los ojos teatralmente. Yo sonreí al verla y como me pidió preparé todas sus tostadas. Corté también un buen trozo del pastel de chocolate que nos llevamos de casa de Rose y preparé dos zumos de naranja natural.

Durante media hora disfrutamos de un divertido desayuno donde mi princesa no dejaba de pedirnos bocados ya fuese de pastel, tostada, incluso trató de que le diéramos café.

Bella lucia más hermosa que nunca, y la sonrisa no abandonaba en ningún momento su rostro lo que hacia que mi corazón latiese totalmente emocionado al verla así.

No dejaba de hablar de todo lo que quería hacer cuando llegase allí, sabía que eso le gustaría, y después de hablarlo con mi padre, decidimos pasar el fin de semana allí juntos; en realidad él pasaba allí mucho tiempo, por lo que la casa estaba más que preparada para nosotros.

Bella aprovechó mientras yo me alistaba para preparar un bolsa de viaje para ella y otra para nuestra pequeña. Yo no tardé ni diez minuto en tener lista la mía lo que supuso que una hora después y con Bella totalmente emocionada y entusiasmada partíamos rumbo a "TreesRiver"…

A medida que nos íbamos acercando, noté que Bella cambiaba su entusiasmo por un semblante melancólico.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté tomando su mano y dejando un beso en su dorso…

Ella dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y clavó sus ojos en mí para sonreírme.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo que me vienen muchos recuerdos - me comentó y, suspirando profundamente, volvió a mirar por la ventana. Una vez más besé su mano y la mantuve entrelazada con la mía en su regazo.

Diez minutos más tarde traspasamos las enormes puertas de hierro que daba acceso a nuestra hacienda. Sarah comenzó a gritar entusiasmada al entrar en la plantación, además de mirar emocionada los caballos que se veían pastando en el prado…

Bella apretó aún más mi mano lo que me hizo mirarla; ella mantenía la vista al frente, la notaba algo tensa, supuse que tendría recuerdos de todo tipo, y en este fin de semana me había propuesto seguir añadiendo recuerdos a esa lista, aunque esta vez todos serían recuerdos lindos y felices…

Mi padre apareció a la puerta de la casona nada más oírnos llegar.

- ¡Y dónde está mi princesa!- gritó abriendo los brazos para recibir a una entusiasmada Sarah que no hacía más que señalarlo todo, que nada más verlo, salió corriendo hacia él..

-Lelo… Lelo… ai ballo, io vi, ai ballo - le decía sorprendida. Mi padre reía tratando de entenderla.

Bella caminó hacía él y no tardó en saludarlo y abrazarlo. Yo cargué las tres bolsas y las llevé hacía la habitación de invitados. Tenía pensado dormir con nuestra pequeña hasta comprar un cuarto para ella, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver, que tanto mi cuarto como el que quedaba justo al lado, habían sido remodelados.

-Papá…- musité asombrado al ver la habitación. Ya no estaba la cama juvenil ni mis cosas ahí, era una habitación completamente distinta, con su cama de matrimonio y los muebles que se adaptaban a ella. Y en la otra, había una habitación infantil casi tan hermosa como la que teníamos en Atlanta.

- En cuanto te fuiste a Forks mandé a arreglar estas habitaciones hijo- dijo mi padre que, seguido de Bella, pasó una mano por mi hombro-… Sabía que me las traerías a casa - declaró emocionado lo que hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta.

- Gracias papá - le dije volviéndome y abrazándolo con fuerza - Gracias…- repetí emocionado. Me sentía verdaderamente afortunado que un hombre como el fuera mi padre.

Levanté la mirada hacia Bella , aún abrazando a mi padre, y vi como de uno de sus ojos se derramaba un lágrima. No pude evitar tirar de su mano para que se acercara y ella se abrazó a la espalda de mi padre, uniendo su frente con la mía.

Mi padre, al sentir a Bella, se giró un poco y acabó abrazándola a ella también - Os quiero mucho hijos, espero que a partir de ahora la dicha acompañe a esta familia y vosotros seáis siempre felices - nos dijo abrazándonos más fuerte. Acabó dándole un beso en la frente a Bella y un apretón en mi hombro, antes de separarse y, tomando a mi pequeña en brazos, que se había metido directamente en la que sería su habitación y andaba toqueteándolo todo, nos dejó para que nos acomodáramos…

- Vamos preciosa, ¿quieres ver los caballos? - le preguntó mi padre a mi niña la que comenzó a gritar y a removerse entusiasmada en los brazos de su abuelo…

-Chii, io quelo ballo, lelo..

Bella y yo permanecimos abrazados mientras los veíamos desaparecer.

- ¿Estás bien? - volví a preguntarle; desde que habíamos llegado tenía cierta inquietud oprimiéndome el pecho. Sabía que la haría feliz volver, pero eso no evitaba que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a viejos fantasmas.

Ella asintió antes de separarse y alejarse de mí hasta pararse frente a la ventana.

- Aún me cuesta creer que esté aquí de nuevo - dijo abrazándose a sí misma -, fue tan distinto la última vez que entré aquí- musitó recordando aquel fatídico día -. Lo siento Edward - dijo de pronto sollozando -, siento que por mi culpa…

-No Bella, no por favor, no lo hagas - le pedí acortando la distancia que nos separaba abrazándola fuertemente desde atrás -. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, por favor, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo, yo fui quien te dañó injustamente, fue mi arrebato el que lo propició todo, no mi amor, no pidas perdón por algo de lo que no eres culpable - le susurré abrazándola fuerte.

-Siempre quise volver aquí, necesitaba regresar para poder superar esto Edward, pero no imaginé que sería tan duro - musitó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Lo sé Bella, pero estoy seguro que tanto tu mamá como la mía, nos quieren aquí, y nos quieren felices - sentí que ella asentía aunque llevó su mano a su mejilla tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas…- Te amo mi amor, eso es lo que importa - le dije llevando mi mano a sus hombro para girarla -. No importa el lugar Bella, siempre que estemos juntos - tomé su barbilla y la elevé para que me mirase -… seremos felices - y acercándome besé suavemente sus labios.

Ella sonrió bajo mis labios - Tienes razón, Edward, ya es hora que dejemos el pasado a atrás. Lo siento, es que estoy más sensible de lo normal - dijo sonriendo mientra sorbía por la nariz, lo que me hizo sonreír.

De pronto escuchamos la risa de mi hija que apareció montada a caballo con su abuelo.

-¡Mamiiiii! -Gritó desde abajo -¡Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, miaaaaaaaaa el ballooooo! -gritaba como una descosida sin dejar de reír agarrada fuertemente a las crines del caballo mientras movía sus piernecitas como espoleándolo.

- ¡Ay por Dios papá , ten cuidado! - le gritó Bella al verlos.

- Hija me ofendes, yo nací entre caballos - dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza sonriente -. Voy a presentar a todos a mi nieta - nos informó y, mientras Sarah seguía chillando y riendo emocionada, comenzó a cabalgar al trote, agarrando con fuerza a nuestra pequeña, con la sonrisa más genuina y orgullosa que jamás le había visto.

- Míralo Bella, sólo por eso ya merece la pena haber venido - le susurré abrazándola de nuevo -Nuestra hija ha devuelto la sonrisa a nuestro padre - ella asintió y se abrazó más fuerte a mí - ¿Qué… te apetece? - le pregunté besando su cuello.

- Qué…- preguntó dudosa.

- Vamos con ellos - le susurré y de pronto volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encantaría -contestó girándose para llevar sus brazos a mi cuello -. Hace ocho años que no comparto un caballo contigo - me susurró divertida.

De pronto el recuerdo de cuando la conocí que estuvimos juntos paseábamos a lomos de mi purasangre, mientras la abrazaba, sobrevino a mi mente.

- Vamos pues - dije tirando de su mano para llevarla a los establos, donde Sam, que no tardó en darnos un cariñoso abrazo, tanto a Bella como a mí, nos tenía preparado a mi precioso purasangre.

Es inexplicable el cúmulo de emociones que se arremolinaron en mi interior al volver a cabalgar junto a ella. Mantenerla entre mis brazos, rodeando con uno de mis brazos su pequeña cintura y sintiendo como se dejaba caer de mi pecho mientras íbamos a un paso lento, meciéndonos al vaivén del trote.

- ¡Dios, amo esto! - Exclamó apretando su mano con mi mano - siempre amé esto - dijo más susurrante y elevó su cara para enfrentar mi mirada - Siempre te recordaba así, como mi príncipe que aparecía a lomos de su caballo y me rescataba llevándome con él..

- Y tu siempre eras esa princesa que permanecía oculta en la maleza para no ser descubierta - le contesté de vuelta besando su sien, ella rió bajito.

Seguimos cabalgando, disfrutando del aire golpeando nuestras caras, de cómo nuestros traseros se elevaban para volver a caer en la silla provocando al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpo se rozaran, de una manera placentera. Adoraba sentir como su cabello acariciaba mi rostro. No podia evitar mi maldita obsesión por enterar mi nariz ahí y aspirar profundamente. Amaba cabalgar con ella, y habían pasados muchos años para poder volver hacerlo.

En el paseo nos encontramos con mi padre que, junto a un grupo de jornaleros, nos saludó; Sarah simplemente nos ignoraba totalmente entretenida con unos cachorritos que la perseguían.

-Papá, vamos a dar un paseo al río, ¿vienes? -pregunté y él aunque nos sonrió negó con la cabeza.

- No hijo, id vosotros, Sarah está entretenida con los cachorros y no quiero molestarla - dijo mirando amorosamente a nuestra pequeña que de pronto se acercó a nosotros, cargando a duras penas a un cachorrito que luchaba por escapar de su apretado abrazo.

- Mamiiiiii, io quelo - comenzó decir - Io quelo peito.

- Bebé, tú eres muy pequeña para cuidar perritos cielo, cuando seas mayor -

- Pedoo…mia e dindo, io quelo mami - y comenzó a abrazar más fuerte al pobre animal.

- Ay Bella, déjala, que lo lleve a la casona luego siempre se quedará aquí..- intercedí por mi pequeña.

- Edward, Sarah querrá llevárselo después, ¿podrás lidiar con eso? - me contestó, yo me quedé pensando por un momento, ¿llevárselo? Ummm… vivimos en un maldito penthouse, tenemos terraza, no es como que estuviera en un apartamento - Creo que podré con eso - dije no muy convencido del todo , pero, joder, no podía ver la cara suplicante de mi pequeña.

- Io quelo papi - dijo de pronto mi hija como si me hubiese oído. No, definitivamente no podía negárselo.

- Dejemos que pase estos días a ver, luego decidiremos.

- Eso es cruel Edward, hasta yo puedo encariñarme de esa bola de pelo - dijo entredientes lo que me hizo reír.

- Esta bien princesa. ¿Si al abuelo no le importa? - dije mirándo a mi padre y Sarah me imitó pero con los ojitos suplicantes…

- Edward - dijo negando con la cabeza - No sé cuantos cachorros he tenido que permitir en casa por ti - dijo lo que provocó que Bella riese por lo bajito - cuánto más por mi preciosa nieta, no te hagas - dijo divertido. Yo simplemente sonreí y también negué con la cabeza.

- Esta bien entonces - le contesté y Bella mordió su labio reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras veía como Sarah saltaba con el pobre animal retorciéndose por librarse de ella.

- Pobre cachorro - dijo divertidamente.

Nos despedimos de ellos, ya que aunque quisimos llevarnos a Sarah, ella olímpicamente pasó del río y de nosotros y cabalgué hasta llegar allí.

Fue inevitable pasar por la pequeña casa donde vivía Bella, como también fue inevitable que ella quisiera bajar y entrar en ella, aunque me pidió hacerlo sola.

No negaré que me frustró, mientras veía como Bella tomaba su propia llave, aún mantenía la llave en su llavero, y la abría, yo dejé la rienda bien sujeta de una rama. Me entretuve un tiempo mirando los alrededores pero los minutos pasabas y Bella no salía, lo que comenzó a ponerme ansioso.

Le prometí unos minutos, y ya había pasado cinco, para mí eran suficiente. Caminé la distancia que me separaba de la puerta y empujándola suavemente la abrí. Mi frente se arrugó al percatarme que todo estaba igual a cuando ella se marchó; a excepción de mí, que vine a buscarla, nadie había entrado aquí.

El polvo se acumulaba sobre los mubles, había telarañas por las esquinas y cierto olor a humedad de todo el tiempo que estuvo cerrada.

-¿Bella…?- la llamé, pero ella no contestó. Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la habitación de Bella y me asusté un poco cuando la vi en mitad del cuarto, mirando hacia la cama que aun seguía desordenada y al igual que el resto con esa capa de polvo.

-Bella…- susurré caminando hacia ella. Sentí como se estremeció cuando puse mis manos en sus brazos - Bella, ¿estás bien? - le pregunté.

- Sí -dijo y llevó rápidamente una mano a su rostro tratando de eliminar sus lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

- Bella, mi amor - susurré y la estreché con fuerza. La culpa me golpeó de pronto. Cómo no iba a llorar si estaría recordando como prácticamente la forcé.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar ese recuerdo, a pesar de que fue el detonante, recordar lo que me motivó a tomarla de esa manera, a ejercer ese derecho que no tenía sobre ella , me hizo sentir el ser más miserable.

- Lo siento…- musité y mi abrazo se aflojó. Realmente no me sentía digno ni siquiera de estar tocándola - Nuca debí forz…

- No…no lo hagas Edward, no me forzaste, finalmente no me forzaste.

- Si lo hice Bella, no quieras enmascarar eso -dije algo cabreado alejándome de ella y volteándome. Realmente me sentía una mierda por haberme dejado llevar por los celos de esa manera. ¿Qué clase de bestia soy? Me recriminé.

- No ensucies el acto por el cual procreamos a nuestra hija Edward - dijo de pronto y la miré tristemente sobre mi hombro - Ella es hermosa, es tierna, es un ángel, ella no puede ser el fruto de un acto forzado - dijo y se acercó a mí acariciando mi brazo -. Quizás al principio si lo fue, quizás al principio te dejaste llevar por la ira, pero yo pude haberme negado más y en cambio me fundí contigo, clavé mis uñas en ti, te recibí Edward, porque no me negaba a ti, me negaba al que creía mi hermano, pero al sentirte, aunque quise evitarlo, no pude, simplemente mi cuerpo te necesitaba, te añoraba…

- Bella…- susurré de nuevo - aún así te dañé…

- No lo hiciste.

- Estas llorando, lo recuerdas, te hice daño, por eso lloras -dije desesperadamente y sintiéndome de nuevo el ser más miserable.

-Lloro porque ahora no siento la culpa que sentí al recibirte - me confesó y eso me impactó -. Lloro porque ahora puedo besarte - se acercó a mí y empinándose un poco rozó nuestros labios -…porque puedo abrazarte y enterrar mi cara en tu pecho - me abrazó por la cintura y en el acto sentí su tibio aliento golpear mi pecho aun sobre mi camisa…-. Lloro porque sé que ahora si puede ser, que si había una esperanza.

- Mi amor - casi dije en un lamento besando su frente y manteniendo mis labios ahí...

- Ven, vamos…-susurró separándose de mí y tirando de mi mano.

En silencio salimos de la casa y olvidando el caballo, Bella nos hizo caminar hasta llegar al río. Soltó mi mano al llegar allí y se colocó sobre una roca, nuestra roca...

- ¡Mira Edward, míralo, todo sigue igual! -dijo girando su cara para mirarme mientras me sonreía y me miraba con esos hermosos ojos que no dejaban de brillar - ¿No lo sientes? - susurró tirando su mano para que yo la cogiese. La miré y caminé lentamente hasta tomarla, subía a la roca, y como había hecho tantas veces, durante esas semanas en la que la conocí, la abracé fuertemente desde atrás, ella no tardó en pasar sus manos sobre mis brazos.

Pasé mis ojos por el lugar y me maravillé por su belleza, el rumor del agua cayendo por esa pequeña cascada, el canto de las aves, el cimbreo de los insectos a nuestro alrededor y ese lugar, ese lugar casi a mitad del río donde ella se entregó a mí por primera vez.

- ¿Lo sientes amor? - susurró de nuevo al notar mi silencio - sientes como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si ayer mismo vinieras a buscarme para pasear conmigo, para hacerme reír con tus comentarios, para burlarte de mi despreocupado aspecto de salvajita - sonreí, no pude evitarlo al recordarla -. Estamos en casa Edward, estamos en nuestro lugar. Volviste, finalmente volviste y estamos aquí - dijo y mis ojos de nuevo se humedecieron.

No podía creer que ella pensara así, después de todo lo que le fallé.

- Quiero que sea aquí - dijo de pronto y yo fruncí el ceño porque no la entendí.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- Nuestra boda, quiero que sea aquí, en "TreesRiver", en nuestro hogar -susurró y se volvió para encararme - Casémonos aquí, Edward.

Yo por un momento me quedé viéndola, ni siquiera era capaz de decir nada, había querido retomar el asunto de nuestra boda y no había encontrado el momento, me sentía ansioso por lo que quería ella , por ese deseo de posponerla, pero ahora…ahora era ella la que lo pedía.

Una fuente de calor extraña comenzó a apoderarse de mi corazón, juro por Dios, que hasta dolía de lo cálida que era, mi ojos comenzaron a picar, aunque hice un esfuerzo por mantener la lágrimas a raya. Seguí mirándola, no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que de nuevo ella habló.

- Si es que aún quieres que sea tu esposa - susurró y su vista cayó al suelo.

¡Qué!, ¿de verdad me estaba preguntando eso? en que jodido mundo me plantearía siquiera la posibilidad de no quererla como esposa.

- Acabas de decir la cosa más estúpida que hayas pronunciado en tu vida - le dije casi con molestia - Ella se mordió el labio y subió sus ojos algo avergonzada - Bella, aunque solo quisieras casarte si fuera en la luna, allí te llevaría, de eso no te quepa duda - le contesté mitad emocionado mitad molesto por su inseguridad. Ella rió y su mirada cambió de nuevo de expresión - pero…igual me hace más ilusión hacerlo aquí - le dije finalmente y ella, pegando un grito de entusiasmo, se lanzó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo - comenzó a susurrar sobre mis labios. Yo afiancé mi agarre a su cintura y la mantuve bien pegada a mí.

- Yo también te amo, Bella, con toda mi alma.. - le contesté y profundicé el beso - Me has vuelto hacer el hombre más feliz de este jodido mundo, cariño -susurré sobre sus labios con nuestras frentes unidas cuando el aire nos obligó a separarnos - el más feliz del mundo…

Continuará…


	31. Chapter 31El hombre más afortunado

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! De nuevo estoy aquí, un poco tarde, lo sé, pero me ha resultado prácticamente imposible hacerlo antes, lo lamento. Os agradezco todas las palabras de ánimos, y aunque practicamente ha sido un horror hasta ayer, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor. Lo único que me preocupa es que el capítulo no esté a la altura de lo que se esperaban, realmente mi estado de ánimo ha sido pésimo en estas dos semanas, igualmente gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y deseo de corazón que os guste. Excusarme de nuevo por no poder contestar los rr, en verdad el ánimo lo he tenido por los suelo, lo lamento, y prometo poner los agradecimientos para la próxima semana. Un besazo a todas, preciosas y hasta el próximo miércoles. Reques, os echo mucho de menos u.u

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXXI

-Dios, cuánto te amo…- acaricié con una mano su espalda desnuda y con la otra, enterraba mis dedos en su cabello sujetándola por la nuca para que no se alejara. Mi boca no le daba tregua, apenas unos segundos escaso para respirar.

-Te amo, más de lo que jamás pensé… que un hombre podría amar a una mujer - seguí susurrándole totalmente entregado al placer, jadeante, estremeciéndome al sentir como su cuerpo, humedecido por el sudor, se deslizaba por el mío; mientras ella, a horcajadas sobre mí, continuaba ascendiendo y descendiendo a lo largo de mi erección… lentamente… jadeante, dejándome deleitarme con la expresión de placer que mostraba su rostro; mientras yo permanecía sentado sobre la cama extasiado al sentir como me clavaba una y otra vez en su ardiente carne.

Adoraba, ¡no! amaba tomarla así; penetrarla mientras podía sentir todo su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, mientras podía tomar sus deliciosos pechos con mi boca, o devorar su boca a la vez que la sentía deshacerse entre mis brazos, temblando, vibrando, gimiendo y jadeando mi nombre mientras la hacía mía…

Aún no podía creer que estaba haciendo de nuevo el amor con mi mujer, sí… mi esposa.

_Ocho horas antes…_

_Miraba ansioso hacía el final del camino alfombrado que guiaría a la mujer que amo hasta mí. Una vez más pasé mi dedo índice por el cuello de mi camisa tratando de aliviar en algo la ansiedad por verla aparecer, antes de recibir una palmada en mi espalda._

_- Tranquilo Edward, no se arrepentirá, Bella te ama- me dijo Emmett con algo de diversión en su cara tratando de relajarme. El era mi padrino, no podía ser de otra manera. _

_Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones tratando de relajarme asintiendo. Tenía razón, Bella no se arrepentiría, en pocos minutos esa preciosa mujer se convertiría en mi esposa.._

_Una vez más eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. No podía creer lo hermoso que estaba todo a pesar del poco tiempo en el que lo habíamos organizado. Dos semanas, sólo dos semanas para poder estar aquí, bajo un arco de flores ante un improvisado altar y como fondo las aguas plateadas de nuestro río, con el murmullo arrullador de ese salto de agua envolviéndonos…_

_Miré emocionado hacía mí derecha para sonreír agradecido a Jasper y a Jacob, quienes no dudaron en aceptar la invitación para venir a nuestro enlace. Bella me abrazó sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz cuando supo que sus amigos estarían aquí, junto a ella. _

_Aparte de ellos, también nos acompañaban algunos directivos de la empresa, y como no, la mayoría de los jornaleros y capataces de la Hacienda. Aunque era una celebración íntima, sin ningún medio, en todo momento me sentí arropado._

_De pronto el grupo de cuerda comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la que sería la marcha nupcial, provocando en el acto que mi estómago se contrajese y mi corazón se desbocara fijando mis ojos de nuevo al final de la alfombra._

_Mi sonrisa se ensanchó irremediablemente cuando vi a mi pequeña aparecer como toda un princesita, con un precioso trajecito rosa de organdí y una tiara de flores silvestres adornando su precioso cabello, y caminar graciosamente hacía donde yo estaba, cargando un pequeño cesto de donde cogía los pétalos que felizmente arrojaba al suelo por donde Rose, Alice y Leah caminaban hasta colocarse a mi izquierda. _

_Todos rieron cuando mi pequeña, ignorando las señales que Alice le hacía para que fuera con ellas, vino corriendo hacia mí y extendió sus brazos para que la cogiese. _

_Ni lo dudé, la abracé fuerte y mi corazón se encogió emocionado cuando ella se abrazó fuerte a mi cuello. No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran cuando se separó y besó mis labios. Tan hermosa mi tesoro, tan adorable…_

_- Mia papi, mia apa toi, y mami ¡apppppppa tanien!-exclamó con admiración. De nuevo mi estómago dio un vuelco de pura anticipación._

_- Estas hermosa mi amor, la niña más hermosa del mundo -le contesté y una vez más se abrazó fuerte a mí. _

_Finalmente Alice consiguió llevarla a su lugar entreteniéndola con algo y fue cuando sentí que ella estaba ahí. _

_Mis ojos se clavaron en ella de inmediato, como si de un imán se tratase, y juro por Dios que jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa…_

_Ella se veía nerviosa, notaba como su pecho se agitaba ansiosamente y miraba a mi padre, su padre, que con la emoción contenida la miraba con adoración mientras sujetaba su brazo y caminaba lentamente hacía mí, tratando de tranquilizarse. Lo que no ocurrió hasta que por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. _

_No puedo explicar la emoción que me embargó cuando eso ocurrió, cuando ella, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, comenzó a caminar con más seguridad hacia mí, sin cortar ni en un segundo la conexión de nuestros ojos. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al ser consciente de lo mucho que ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella._

_Un ángel, así era ella, como un ángel. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en un bajo moño con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, un poco más maquillada de lo que la acostumbraba a ver, pero de una manera tan sutil, que parecía un ángel. Y ese traje, que se ajustaba a toda su figura como si de un guante se tratase hasta abrirse en una hermosa capa desde su rodilla terminando en una hermosa cola detrás._

_Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se humedecieron al verla acercase, no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo, al fin sería mía, mi esposa…_

_Le sonreí emocionado cuando mi padre, después de besarla, me la entregó como si fuera su bien más preciado._

_- Estás preciosa - susurré en su oído y ella, como siempre, se ruborizó antes de sonreírme, lo que me hizo sentir de nuevo el hombre más jodidamente afortunado del planeta. _

_El pastor de la comarca comenzó la ceremonia, una ceremonia a la que confieso no presté atención, porque era incapaz de dejar de estar pendiente a ella, no podía , simplemente no podía…_

_- Yo, Edward Cullen - repetí como me pidió el pastor cuando llegó el momento de los votos tomando sus manos entre las mía -, te tomo a ti Isabella Swan como legítima esposa - no podía dejar de mirarla, mi corazón latía furioso y emocionado bajo mi pecho mientras veía como sus ojos se humedecían antes mis palabras - y prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad- apreté sus manos e intenté que mis ojos le dejaran ver la verdad de lo que decía -… en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte no separe. Te amo- declaré mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo. De nuevo apreté sus manos acariciando el anillo y luché por no dejar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos saliesen mientras un remolino de emociones me embargaban._

_- Yo Isabella Swan - repitió ella al igual que yo con voz temblorosa - te tomo a ti, Edward Cullen, como legítimo esposo, y prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo - declaró ella con un hilo de voz mientras colocaba el anillo en mi dedo y me sonrió con los ojos colmados de lágrimas._

_-Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia - dijo el pastor y no tardé ni un segundo en llevar mis manos a su cintura y, como si fuera la última vez que la besara en la vida, estrellé mis labios con los suyos, besándola con adoración, con necesidad, con entrega, como si sólo estuviéramos nosotros ahí…_

_De pronto todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear lo que nos hizo saber que habíamos alargado el beso más de lo debido, y Bella escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo miraba a todos con la sonrisa más genuina que jamás había tenido._

_Aún no lo podía creer, ¡Bella era mi esposa!_

_La fiesta duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada, donde decir que nos sentimos felices era quedarse muy corto. Aunque en verdad la mayor parte de la fiesta me la pasé devorando con mis ojos a mi preciosa esposa, deseando hacer uso de esa pequeña luna de miel que los chicos nos habían regalado, ofreciéndose a quedarse con nuestra pequeña mientras tanto…_

-Te amo… como nadie puede… amar a nadie… en el mundo …- susurré jadeante sintiendo aún mi cuerpo tembloroso justo después de que los dos nos dejamos caer a ese abismo de placer en el que se habían convertido nuestros orgasmos.

- No puedes asegurar eso -susurró de vuelta, también su voz salió necesitada de aire.

- Sí, sí que puedo - le contesté y ella rió mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-No, no puedes, en algún lugar seguro hay otro hombre que ama igual o más a su mujer -me respondió pero su voz estaba teñida de diversión.

- Créeme amor, nadie en este jodido mundo puede amar tanto a alguien como yo te amo a ti, hazme caso -le contesté pagadamente lo que la hizo reír de nuevo.

Eso también lo adoraba, el poder escuchar su risa después de hacer el amor. ¡Dios!, eso lo hacía incluso más increíble aún. Definitivamente amaba a esta mujer con todos mis sentidos.

-Eres un engreído, Edward - dijo una vez más con diversión golpeando suavemente mi pecho- pero te creo, yo también te amo así- continuó aunque su voz se tornó más sería, realmente quería hacerme comprender que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

-Duele amarte tanto -le confesé unos segundos después y ella frunció su frente con una mueca de confusión -. Duele porque constantemente temo perderte - me apresuré a aclararle llevando una de sus manos a mi boca besando sus dedos- me atormenta la idea de perderte Bella, de perderos a ambas, es algo que me aterra de una manera que no puedes imaginar -le confesé estrechándola más a mí -. Dime que nunca te irás, que nunca me dejarás sólo, dímelo Bella - le rogué realmente necesitado de oírlo.

-Edward, mi amor - su voz se tiñó de preocupación - no pienso irme a ningún sitio, no lo haré, nada puede separarme ya de ti, soy tu esposa - me contestó y una vez más la estreché a mí.

-Te amo - le volví a susurrar, no podía dejar de decírselo.

-Te amo - contestó ella besando ligeramente mis labios.

La acurruqué de nuevo entre mis brazos, había sido un día agotador sobretodo para ella, pero había merecido la pena… a los pocos minutos escuchaba como su respiración se pausaba haciéndome saber así que se había quedado dormida; me quedé por un rato mirando el techo mientras dibujaba distraídamente figuras en su espalda, en la espalda de mi esposa.

Habían sido dos semanas estresante y agobiantes, y no precisamente por la preparación de la boda.

Aún me rechinaba los dientes al recordar la mañana que me llamó totalmente asustada, desde el interior de una boutique en la que se había refugiado con mi pequeña, tras haber sido abordada por un grupo de paparazzi…

A nuestro regreso de la hacienda, después de haber puesto, al fin, fecha para nuestra boda, todo se volvió un caos.

Nunca había sido un blanco de la prensa sensacionalista; al contrario de lo que en un principio se especuló sobre mí en mi adolescencia, dado que era un joven rico que pertenecía a una de las familias más conocidas y respetadas del estado, jamás di motivo de escándalo, nunca se me conoció novia alguna ni era un mujeriego, y mi carácter tampoco admitía ese acoso. Para la prensa era aburrido y demasiado serio para mi edad, incluso algunos medios se atrevieron a decir que amargado. Y no se equivocaban…

Pasados mis años de estudiante, al formar parte de la empresa de la familia y tomar el relevo de mi padre, hizo que dejaran de verme como un joven aburrido y amargado, para verme y considerarme como uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y brillantes del estado. Y como tal era respetado.

Por eso me extrañó ver a varios fotógrafos apostados en la puerta de mi apartamento cuando salí, al día siguiente de nuestro regreso de la hacienda, con mi coche hacia la oficina. No le dí importancia, y ese fue mi gran error...

_Dos semanas antes…_

_Mientras me sentaba en mi sillón y prendía mi ordenador, no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi cara. Me sentía diferente, me sentía más vivo, y no era para menos…_

_Adoraba amanecer enredado entre las piernas de mi Bella y sentir sus cálidos labios darme los buenos días con un delicioso beso; adoraba también oír la risueña voz de mi pequeña y sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuello mientras me dejaba dulces besos en mi cara… Adoraba comenzar el día junto a ellas._

_Aunque también comenzaba a preocuparme ese malestar que sentía Bella, de nuevo, en cuanto abrió los ojos y me dio el beso de buenos días, fue corriendo al baño. Era ya la segunda vez que la veía así, y aunque en la hacienda era cierto que no había vomitado, pude notar muecas extrañas en su cara._

"_Nervios, puros nervios" Repetía ella para tranquilizarme, ella insistía que era causa de todo lo acontecido, pero a mí no dejaba de preocuparme. _

_Tuvimos una pequeña discusión ya que yo insistí en que visitara a un médico, pero ella, haciendo honor a su terquedad, se negó. Aunque me prometió que si el malestar persistía, lo haría, lo que hizo que mi enfado disminuyese considerablemente; ayudado, eso sí, al ser alimentado sensualmente con una uva, después de que viera lo que me excitó ver con la satisfacción con la que ella se llevaba una a la boca previamente, nada más entrar en la cocina… Definitivamente Bella adoraba las uvas. _

_Reí de nuevo ante ese pensamiento._

_-¿Señor Cullen?, ya está todo preparado para la Junta -me informó Mandy a través del intercomunicador. _

_-Gracias Mandy, iré enseguida. _

_Hoy era el día en el que le pondría el punto en la boca a Maxwell, me había retado con lo de Aro y desde el mismo viernes, como Aro aseguró, se dio sendas ruedas de prensa por parte de las dos empresas donde dejábamos claro que la relación entre ambas estaba intacta y más fortalecida aún. _

_-Buenos días a todos - saludé con un semblante serio mientras caminaba hacia mi sillón y con seguridad abría el informe que todos ya tenían delante. _

_Todos se mantenían en silencio, apenas el sonido de las carpetas abriéndose lo rompía. Alcé mis ojos y, fríamente y con autoridad, miré a cada uno de los directivos y miembros de la junta de accionistas. _

_- Hace unas semanas- comencé diciendo con una voz monocorde y colocando los brazos sobre la carpeta - alguien cuestionó y dudó de mi profesionalidad a la hora de dirigir esta empresa - Mis ojos buscaron los de mi padre que con un semblante serio miraba hacía Maxwell, a decir verdad, todos miraron hacía él…_

_- Como ya han podido comprobar, nuestra relación con "Vulturi Timber Constructions" continuará, por lo que espero nunca más se vuelva a cuestionar mi profesionalidad -dije apretando mis puños y con un semblante furioso en mi cara, mirando a John con dureza. _

_- Si ven el informe que les he facilitado, ahí podrán leer el motivo por el cual salió el rumor. Nada tenía que ver con nosotros, siempre fue un error cometidos por ellos del cual Aro se ha disculpado personalmente. _

_Todos los miembros asintieron y se relajaron…_

_-De igual forma quiero aprovechar esta reunión para informaros que he decido investigar todos los departamentos de esta empresa. Y no pienso volver a tolerar que se tomen decisiones de ningún tipo en mi ausencia, yo soy el director general de "TreesRiver Cullen Company_" _- mi voz sonó una vez más con rabia y la mirada que dediqué a John bien podría considerarse asesina. _

_- Si descubro que alguien a formado parte de todo lo que ha pasado con Vulturi o ha perjudicado la empresa de cualquier modo, no dudaré en levantar un procedimiento de exclusión. _

_- Esa es una acusación muy grave Edward. ¿Acaso tienes sospechas de que algo así esté ocurriendo? - preguntó Davidson, uno de los socios. Inmediatamente el resto comenzó a murmurar. _

_- Peter, ten por seguro que ya ha ocurrido un movimiento irregular. ¿Verdad John? - le pregunté desafiante, él se envaró y me fulminó con la mirada, el resto de socios nos miraba expectantes tratando de entender que estaba ocurriendo. _

_- ¿Me estás acusando de algo, Edward? - me reprochó con dureza. Juro que odié cada silaba que profirió su boca. _

_- Te advierto - dije levantándome y apoyando mis puños en la mesa inclinándome un poco hacia delante de una manera amenazante - que esa empresa está siendo investigada, y que si encuentro el más mínimo rastro de ti en ella, date por fuera de esta empresa._

_- No me hables así, no eres nadie Edward Cullen, solo un muchacho con suerte -dijo despreciativamente. Pude ver como mi padre se tensaba al igual que el resto de socios._

_- Soy el director general de esta empresa y te aseguro que no te permitiré que me faltes ni una sola vez más el respeto. Más te vale que no encuentre nada que ver contigo en esa empresa. No te imaginas que placer será para mí excluirte de nuestra empresa. _

_- Eso jamás sucederá - contestó rojo de ira levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la sala de Juntas dando un portazo._

_- Lamento que hayan presenciado esto, pero ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos para salvaguardar los intereses de esta empresa. _

_Todos los socios, a pesar de estar aún en shock por lo ocurrido, asintieron y me ofrecieron todo su apoyo._

_De pronto Leslie Hoffman , la jefa del gabinete de prensa de la empresa, irrumpió en la sala de junta._

_- Edward, debes de ver esto - me pidió colocando su portátil frente a mí y mostrándome un video._

_Mis ojos se abrieron estupefactos por lo que estaban viendo. En el video aparecía Bella saliendo del edificio con mi pequeña y siendo rodeada por un grupo de periodistas que comenzaron a acribillarla a preguntas impidiendo su paso._

_Mis manos se hicieron puños y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear alarmantemente bajo mi pecho, al ver la cara de terror que tenían tanto Bella como mi pequeña, y como ella luchaba por abrirse paso entre ellos…_

_De pronto mi móvil vibró sobre la gran mesa de la junta. Un estado de total preocupación se instaló en mi pecho cuando leí en la pantalla que se trataba de Bella.._

_-Bella, ¿Bella dónde estás, mi amor? - contesté inmediatamente tratando de tranquilizarme.._

_-Edward, tienes que venir, Edward por favor, no puedo salir, Sarah, Sarah está muy asustada, Edward por favor, sácanos de aquí - dijo atropelladamente mientras rompía en un llanto nervioso al otro lado de la línea. _

_- ¿Bella, dime dónde estás?, ahora mismo voy para allá, cariño, tranquilízate -le pedí tratando de tranquilizarla aunque sentía como la ira iba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo._

_Enseguida me dio el nombre de una boutique que quedaba cerca de donde estaba nuestro apartamento y cortando la comunicación salí corriendo para ir con ellas._

_- ¡Edward!, ¡Edward, espera! tienes que decirme, qué hay de cierto de que ella es tu prometida y que tienes una hija, ¡maldita sea Edward, para! -gritó Leslie detrás de mí._

_- Todo es cierto, Bella es mi prometida, en dos semanas nos casamos y tengo una hija. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer, pero haz que paren esto, no quiero volver a ver a ningún periodista alrededor de mi mujer y mi hija, ¡entiendes! - le grité mientras me dirigía al ascensor. - ¡Haz tu trabajo y para esto! - volví a gritarle mientras veía como las puertas del ascensor se cerraba._

_En cuanto llegué al hall del edificio de las oficinas, hice que varios chóferes viniesen conmigo a modo de escolta. Iba a sacar a Bella y a mi hija de ahí a como diera lugar, y ellos me abrirían el camino._

_-Edward, Edward yo….yo….me asusté - Dijo Bella nada más verme llegando hasta mí y tirándose literalmente en mis brazos._

_- Ya estoy aquí mi amor, lo siento, siento mucho todo esto, jamás pensé que algo así podría ocurrir…- le susurraba abrazándola fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarla oyéndola llorar nerviosamente entre mis brazos…- Bella ¿dónde está Sarah? - le pregunté con ansiedad al no ver a la niña._

_- Ella está con Carri, la encargada de la boutique, estaba tan asustada…_

_Miré a mi alrededor y entonces la vi salir de la trastienda en los brazos de la encargada y mirando un muñequita.._

_- Papi - musitó cuando al girarse me vio y al instante comenzó a llorar tirando sus brazos hacía mí. Mi alma se partió al ver a mis chicas así. Llevando a Bella por su cintura caminé hacia mi hija y la tomé en brazos._

_- Ya está mi cielo, ya está papá aquí - le susurré mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi cuello. _

_Cuando las noté más tranquila y después de agradecer a la encargara que les dejaran cobijarse ahí, salí agarrado de Bella y con mi pequeña en brazos escoltado por los chóferes quien nos abrieron paso hasta llegar al coche. _

_Varios periodistas comenzaron a hacernos preguntas pero yo evité contestar ninguna, simplemente los taladraba con la mirada lo que los hacía retroceder. Jamás había hablado de mi vida privada y no creía tener que empezar ahora…_

_Esa noche mi pequeña tuvo pesadillas lo que nos obligó a meterla con nosotros en la cama y Bella, aunque se mostró avergonzada por su reacción, no pudo ocultar su estado ansioso y preocupado por lo ocurrido. _

_Al día siguiente hice llegar un comunicado a la prensa donde afirmaba que Isabella Swan era mi prometida y que nos casaríamos en una celebración íntima en dos semanas. _

_Leslie, haciendo su trabajo, consiguió que los paparazzi dejaran de apostarse a la puerta de mi casa. El comunicado no había sido extenso pero si lo suficientemente informativo y dada mi trayectoria, no fue difícil conseguir de nuevo ese trato._

_Aunque eso no evitó que ciertos programas de corazón nos mencionara en más ocasiones de las que me gustaría y casi siempre tratando de conocer quien era realmente la Señorita Swan, la hermosa joven que había cautivado el corazón del implacable Edward Cullen…y que era una total desconocida._

_Mi sangre hervía cada vez que oía que la prejuzgaban como una trepadora que había enganchado al joven empresario con una hija, ganando así a potenciales "futuras Señoras Cullen" como era, entre otras, la hermosa Tanya Denalí. Otros en cambio, se mostraban más benévolos y hacían hincapié en la forma en la que nos mirábamos si de pronto nos cazaban en algún restaurante o en la calle con nuestra pequeña, recalcando el amor que se veían en nuestros ojos y como yo parecía otro, mucho más sonriente y amable._

_Afortunadamente y al ver que no nos ocultábamos, pronto dejamos de ser noticias. Ese fue el mejor consejo que nos dio Leslie que al día siguiente mantuvo una conversación privada con Bella y desde entonces, Bella enfrentó a la prensa con una sonrisa, mostrándose amable aunque sin poder evitar su timidez, lo que hizo que los periodistas comenzaran a tratarla de otra manera; incluso se cautivaron con mi pequeña, que en varias ocasiones, y desoyendo a su madre o a mí cuando algún periodista se acercaba a hacernos alguna pregunta, tiraba del micrófono para hablar ella haciendo las delicias de todos…_

_- _Gracias mi amor - susurré dejando un beso sobre su cabeza - Gracias por no salir huyendo, gracias por no asustarte y adaptarte a esta nueva vida, gracias mi amor, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte el ser como eres -musité besando el tope de su cabeza de nuevo.

De pronto Bella comenzó a removerse entre mis brazos…

- ¿No puedes dormir? - me preguntó con la voz adormilada, lo que me hizo sonreír antes de volver a besar su frente, en esta ocasión.

- Resulta difícil dormir cuanto tengo a mi recién estrenada esposa entre mis brazos -le contesté sensualmente y no pude evitar frotar mi nariz con la de ella, lo que la hizo sonreír.

- ¡Mmnnn! Interesante, ¿quieres que te ayude a relajarte? - preguntó removiendo la pierna que tenía entrecruzada con la mía provocando que de inmediato mi miembro vibrara feliz.

- Oh sí, Señora Cullen, me encantaría que me ayudase - le susurré y nos giré quedando completamente encima de ella y apresando sus labios con los míos. -Tengo hambre de ti, déjame alimentarme de tu cuerpo - seguí susurrando mientras comenzaba a besar y lamer su cuello para luego descender hasta dar buena cuenta de esos preciosos pechos que me enloquecían..

- Oh, Edward…si…- gimió Bella comenzando a retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo.

- Eso es preciosa, déjame oír tus gemidos, déjame sentir todo lo que te hago sentir - mordí suavemente uno de sus pezones ganándome un nuevo gemido por parte de ella..

- Dios Edward, me vas a volver loca - susurró y aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada mientras yo descendía por su vientre, de una manera tortuosa, hasta llegar a su entre pierna y hacer que ella vibrara con mi lengua, lo que sabía que adoraba.

-Oh Dios mío, si - gritó cuando a los pocos minutos todo su cuerpo convulsionó bajo mi boca.

- Sabes exquisita - susurré sobre sus labios antes de besarla con un hambre voraz - jamás consigo saciarme de ti, nunca tengo suficiente de ti - seguí susurrando mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas y lentamente me introducía en ella.

-Oh Dios, adoro cuando entras en mí - gimió Bella al sentirme mientras la invadía, lo que me hizo estremecer de placer.

-Dios, podría correrme con solo oírte, cariño - le confesé llevando mis manos a sus manos y, colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelacé con fuerza nuestros dedos mientras una y otra vez la penetraba más fuerte, más rápido, sin dejar de besarla, prácticamente ahogando sus gemidos en mi boca mientras mis caderas seguían sus deseos, sintiendo como se retorcía y me apretaba dolorosamente en su interior llevándonos a disfrutar una vez más de nuestro paraíso personal.

Definitivamente era el jodido hombre más afortunado del mundo. Iba a ser una luna de miel cortita, pero por Dios que la iba a aprovechar al máximo..

Continuará…


	32. Chapter 32 Desconcierto

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! De nuevo estoy aquí. ¡Al fin recuperada!, espero no pasar por lo mismo en los próximos años , décadas, siglos... por Dios ¬¬

Quisiera daros las gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y muestras de cariño, por vuestra paciencia y por excusarme. No os haceís una idea de lo importante que llegáis a ser para mí. Gracias.

Y bueno, ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capi.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXXII

Las seis de la tarde, esta se había convertido en mi segunda hora más feliz del día desde que habíamos regresado de nuestra mini luna de miel. ¿Por qué?…Obvio. A esta hora, cada tarde, regresaba a casa después de un infernal y estresante día de trabajo, y era recibido por los cálidos brazos y besos de mi preciosa esposa y los gritos de entusiasmo y cariño de mi adorable hija.

¿Alguien puede desear algo más en la vida…?

Una tarde más, después de recoger varios documentos que aún me quedaban por revisar; lo haría más tarde en casa; cerré mi maletín y tras dedicar una sonrisa a mi eficiente secretaría, me despedí hasta el día siguiente.

El camino a casa, a pesar de ser hora punta, no me estresaba, me lo tomaba con calma. Y es que sabía que en cuanto llegase a casa la paz y la tranquilidad me inundarían, y comenzaría a disfrutar con mis chicas…

Sí, lo sé… Soy el jodido hombre más feliz y afortunado del planeta. ¿Alguna vez tendría que tocarme a mí? ¿no?

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el familiar cosquilleo de anticipación en mi estómago, subí ansioso en el ascensor hasta llegar a mi planta; saqué la llave de mi bolsillo; y ya me preparaba para recibir el abrazo de mi pequeña nada más abrir la puerta…

-¡Papi! -gritó como todos los días nada mas oír la llave y vi como venía corriendo hacia mí. Dejé el maletín en el suelo cerca del recibidor y me incliné para cogerla en mis brazos.

¡Dios! Amaba esto.

Sentir el apretado abrazo de mi pequeña en mi cuello y el impacto de su delicado olor a bebé, me hacía desprenderme de todas las preocupaciones. ¡Al fin estaba en casa!

- ¿Qué tal tu día, renacuaja? - le pregunté jugando con ella lanzándola sobre mi cabeza lo que le provocaba unas cosquillas que la hacía reír a carcajadas mientras tiraba de mi cabello.

- Ben papi ben. Io fui a paque y Ada mi pujó y mi caí, ota ve - dijo con un pucherito cuando la sostuve en mi brazo y comencé a recorrer el salón con la mirada extrañado de no ver a Bella.

- Vaya, seguro fue sin querer. Adam es tu amigo , ¿no? - le pregunté tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Chii, Ada mi quele, Ada mi migo - contestó mientras yo comenzaba a caminar con ella en brazos.

- ¿Y dónde está mami? - le pregunté y ella señaló hacia la cocina - ¿Bella, cariño…? - la llamé francamente extrañado por su ausencia.

- Papi, baja, io quelo ve Dola - me pidió mi pequeña, que nada más dejarla en el suelo fue de nuevo a la alfombra y se sentó a ver sus caricaturas favoritas.

Caminé hacia la cocina y ya desde el salón pude ver a Bella preparando algo en la encimera. Mientras me iba acercando podía apreciar el delicioso olor del estofado. Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella, un poco extrañado de que ni siquiera se volviese. ¿Estaría escuchando música con los auriculares puesto y no me oyó?

-He extrañado tu cariñoso recibimiento - le susurré en su cuello a modo de reproche, antes de besarlo, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos para dejar mis manos en su plano vientre.

-Oh, no me dí cuenta que habías llegado, lo siento - se disculpó girando un poco la cabeza y dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa. Irremediablemente mis ojos se achicaron ante su falta de entusiasmo. Podría incluso jurar que fue una sonrisa forzada. ¿Qué pasaba aquí…?

- Bella... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - le pregunté preocupado por su actitud.

- Qué…no, ¿debería ? -contestó a la defensiva dejándome aún más conmocionado.

¿A qué venía esto? Este sin duda no era el recibimiento que esperaba recibir, pensé frunciendo mi entrecejo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? - insistí haciéndola girar para enfrentar su mirada.

Había algo, su mirada estaba más apagada, incluso su mandíbula se tensaba como si estuviera luchando por no decir algo.

- Bella, cariño, ¿qué pasa?- volví a preguntar ahuecando su rostro obligándola a mirarme.

- No me pasa nada, Edward, de verdad -contestó pero no me convenció ni lo más mínimo. No pude evitar observar su mirada más detenidamente. Sé que me ocultaba algo, pero también sabía que cuando ella actuaba así, era mejor no insistir… al menos por ahora.

- Esta bien… - le contesté nada convencido, pero como siempre, dejándole su espacio.

Me incliné y me apoderé de sus labios. _Oh sí…_ Gemí interiormente. Necesitaba sentir sus labios para que la dicha de volver a casa fuera completa.

Ella respondió mi beso, aunque de nuevo extrañé que no llevase sus manos a mi pecho o las enredase en mi cabello mientras la besaba, tratando de profundizarlo. Definitivamente le pasaba algo.

No negaré que eso me molestó, incluso me inquietó. Si algo le ocurría debería de compartirlo conmigo, ¿no? Aún así traté de no darle importancia, tal vez estaba en sus días.

Sus días, vaya, no había pensado en ello. Sí, definitivamente sería eso. Supongo que hoy no tendría mi maravillosa y placentera sesión de sexo con mi apasionada esposa. _Que se le iba a hacer… En lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿no?_ Me encogí de hombros mentalmente.

-Llevaba esperando este momento todo el día - susurré sobre sus labios antes de aprisionar su labio inferior y tirar de él -. No me siento en casa hasta que no me has besado -no pude evitar medio reprocharle aunque sin dejar de besarla, suavemente, y atrayéndola más a mí por su cintura.

-Edward, la cena…- musitó y removiéndose sutilmente se zafó de mis brazos -. Se me va a quemar. Será mejor que te vayas a dar una ducha, enseguida estará lista - me sugirió ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa pero sin llegar a mirarme.

Una vez más la observé con detenimiento . Cuánto desearía poder estar en su cabeza y saber que estaba pensando. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Está bien, me cambiaré y bajaré enseguida… -Ella hizo el amago de girarse pero antes de que lo hiciera y se alejara, la atraje de nuevo por su cintura e hice que su pecho chocara con mi pecho -, pero antes quiero otro beso - le susurré y sin pedir permiso la besé de nuevo, de una manera más demandante, pasando mi lengua por sus labios obligándola a darme acceso.

Cerré los ojos cuando un pequeño gemido derrotado se escapó de su garganta ante mi forma de besarla. Bella no podía con eso, por más molesta que estuviese no podía resistirse a lo que mis besos y mis caricias le provocaba.

- Te amo…- susurré sobre sus labios cuando bajé la intensidad del beso y sentía su aliento jadeante chocar contra mi boca, antes de acariciar sus labios de nuevo.

Ella sólo sonrió un poco sobre ellos y con delicadeza puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y presionó lo suficiente para separarme.

- La cena…- volvió a musitar como si eso explicase su reacción.

Llevé mis labios a su frente, y después de besarla suavemente ahí, me separé y asentí con una sonrisa. Ella aprovechó y se volvió alejándose hacía el fregadero y comenzó a remover la ensalada que tenía a remojo en un bol.

Me obligué a salir de allí. Verdaderamente la actitud de Bella era fría y distante, aunque trataba de disimularlo, a medias.

Mientras subía las escaleras me fui quitando la chaqueta y desabrochando la camisa. Sonreí cuando vi sobre algunos escalones algunos juguetes de mi pequeña. Me agaché y los recogí. No quería que estos muñequitos acabaran provocando un accidente. Volví a sonreír negando con la cabeza al ver en el pasillo el triciclo y el carro de capota de su muñeca.

Sarah tenía desperdigado sus juguetes por todos lados. Y no era para menos…

No hacía ni dos días que habíamos celebrado la Navidad, nuestra primera Navidad juntos, y mi pequeña amaneció con un sinfín de juguetes y disfraces bajo su árbol.

Mientras me terminaba de desabrochar la camisa, recordaba lo divertido que había sido ir en busca de nuestro abeto. Como se le iluminaron los ojos a mi pequeña al verlo todo iluminado cuando lo adornamos, o lo que disfrutaba quitando y colocando una y otra vez los adornos que quedaban a su altura; ese había sido su entretenimiento los dos días previos a la celebración de la Navidad, para disgusto de Bella que se la pasaba componiendo el dichoso árbol cada vez que pasaba por ahí.

Este estaba siendo el mejor año de toda mi vida y estas Navidades, las más felices de todas, sin lugar a dudas. Ver el rostro de mi pequeña abriendo los regalos, o el de Bella emocionada de verla hacerlo, eso fue maravilloso.

Entré a su cuarto y dejé allí todo los juguetes antes de ir al mío y finalmente darme esa merecida y necesitada ducha. Me coloqué un cómodo pantalón de deporte gris y una camiseta de algodón blanca y después de tratar de peinarme un poco, bajé para encontrarme con mis chicas de nuevo.

Con suerte el humor de Bella habría cambiado y finalmente pudiera disfrutar de una velada de películas con ella entre mis brazos, antes de irnos a la cama.

- ¿Te ayudo? - me ofrecí cuando la vi colocar la fuente con la ensalada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- No, no hace falta, ya todo está dispuesto. ¿Traes a Sarah? - me pidió y continuó colocando las cosas sin más.

No, definitivamente su humor no había experimentado cambio alguno. Comencé a sentir esa sensación angustiante y molesta en la boca del estómago.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente algo incómodo. Solamente las intervenciones de mi pequeña conseguían relajarlo. Bella apenas habló, contestaba con monosílabos si le hacía alguna pregunta y apenas probó bocado. Se la pasó jugando con su tenedor todo el tiempo.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, la ayudé a recogerlo todo. Su silencio seguía mortificándome. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Pero cualquier intento de sacarle algo era en vano ya que ella insistía en que no le ocurría nada.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando acabó de recoger la cocina y se volvió dejando el trapo doblado sobre la encimera. Clavó sus ojos en los mío y apretando ligeramente sus labios hizo una, casi inapreciable, negación con la cabeza, como queriendo alejar algo de su mente o lo que era peor, combatiendo para no decir algo.

-Voy a acostar a Sarah, ella querrá que le cuentes su cuento antes de dormir - dijo sin apenas emoción en la voz.

- Bella…- musité cuando pasó por mi lado, sintiendo de verdad como algo en mi estómago comenzaba a arder, era casi doloroso; el no saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo me estaba molestando y mucho. Tanto era así, que asentí y, apretando mis labios, me obligué a salir de la cocina cuando la vi alejarse con mi pequeña en sus brazos.

Frustrado, pasé repetidamente la mano por mi cabello, esto me estaba agobiando demasiando y sabia que en algún momento estallaría. No me gustaba sentirme así: ansioso, expectante, como si en cualquier momento una bomba fuera a estallar, o algo peor, que me fuera a decir que se había dado cuenta de que no me quería y que me iba a dejar…

-¡Mierda, no! - me reproché a mí mismo por pensar así. Bella me amaba. ¡Dios! ayer mismo hicimos el amor de la manera más enloquecedora del mundo y ella no dejó de susurrarme lo mucho que me amaba. Incluso en la mañana; la manera en la que se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo al despertarnos buscando mis caricias, buscando mis beso -¡No, joder!, ella no está penando en dejarme.

Odiaba sentirme tan inseguro. Sin tan solo ella supiera lo mal que me estaba haciendo sentir…

Molesto, salí de la cocina y tomando mi maletín me encerré en mi despacho. Revisé los documentos que Mandy necesitaba firmados por la mañana y se los envié por correo electrónico. Revisé los que me habían llegado y después de terminar con todo, miré el reloj para darme cuenta que había estado más de una hora encerrado allí..

-¡Mierda!-volví a exclamar al ver la hora. No solía hacer esto hasta que Sarah no estaba dormida y Bella en la ducha; eso en el caso de que me hubiese traído algo de trabajo a casa; lo que, desde que ellas estaban aquí, había pasado muy pocas veces.

Apagué rápidamente el portátil y salí corriendo de mi despacho subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. Cuando llegué a la habitación de mi hija, ella ya estaba dormida. Su cuento de cenicienta sobre su mesita de noche, reprochándome que no se lo había leído.

Me acerqué a su cama y arrodillándome, me quedé observándola por un tiempo.

- Los siento bebé, lo siento mucho - susurré apenado mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su carita, y retiraba un poco su chupete que se le había caído para que no se lo clavase en la mejilla si se giraba. Me incliné y dejé un beso en su frente. Me odié por haber permitido que mi malestar impidiera que le contara su cuento, como a ella le gustaba.

Con tristeza por haberla defraudado, salí de la habitación de mi hija esperando que ella me perdonase por ser tan gilipollas y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Nada más entrar en ella vi que Bella ya estaba en la cama, y por su postura, debía de estar durmiendo.

Un suspiro derrotado brotó de mis labios y con un hondo pesar me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me cepillé los dientes.

Ella siempre me esperaba despierta, deseando sonsacarme información sobre como había ido mi día y si me había ligado a alguna secretaria o recepcionista buscona; siempre buscando picarme, lo que me hacía acusarla de celosa y me daba pie a tomarla para demostrarle que ella era la única mujer en mi vida. Amaba cuando me provocaba así.

Hoy en cambio, eso no sucedería…

Caminé hacia la cama y me metí en ella. Bella me daba la espalda así que aproveché para deslizarme hacía ella, y la rodeé por la cintura enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

- Te quiero - musité sobre él y lo besé ligeramente atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo.

Ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera colocó su mano sobre la mía, como acostumbraba hacer, cuando la abrazaba así. Mentiría si no dijese que mi corazón casi lloró ante ese hecho.

Aunque eso no impidió que siguiera enterrando mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello buscando colmarme, al menos, de su embriagador aroma. Pero entonces el tirante de su camisón se deslizó un poco dejando al descubierto su hombro, y no pude refrenar mi deseo de besarlo, incluso morderlo, mientras comenzaba a sentir como una parte de mi cuerpo despertaba tímidamente obligándome a presionar un poco sobre su precioso trasero buscando algo de fricción.

Sí, soy un jodido adicto al sexo con mi mujer, pero es que con ella siempre es tan excitante y placentero, que con sólo ver su hombro desnudo, o escuchar un pequeño gemido brotar de sus labios, me encendía como un loco; y porqué negarlo, a Bella le costaba resistirse tanto como a mí. En el fondo buscaba tener ese efecto en ella y poder así terminar con esta estúpida y agobiante situación.

- No…- dijo de pronto y presionó mi mano para detener el movimiento cuando comencé a deslizarla lentamente camino a su entrepierna -. Hoy no, estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza - me contestó sin llegar a girarse, alejándose un poco de mí hacía el extremo de la cama.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa, Bella? - le espeté encendiendo la luz de la mesilla buscando confrontarla de una puta vez - Llevas fría desde que he llegado. ¿Se puede saber que jodida cosa he hecho para que estés enfadada conmigo? -le reproché llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

Ella se giró y me miró con rabia.

- ¿Es que tiene que haber un motivo? - preguntó enfurecida - Sólo estoy cansada, y me duele la cabeza, ¿tampoco tengo derecho a sentirme mal y querer descansar? - me reprochó con rabia, incluso con dolor - Apaga la luz de una maldita vez y déjame dormir - dijo entre dientes dándome la espalda de nuevo dejándome totalmente choqueado por su reacción.

Por varios minutos me mantuve con la luz encendida mirando su espalda, sintiendo mi corazón latir furiosamente bajo mi pecho provocando que esos latidos golpearan en mis oídos. Vi como se aferraba a su almohada pero no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Entonces mi estado de preocupación fue dando paso a un mosqueo monumental. _¡Ella no tenía derecho a dejarme así! ¡joder! ¡No tenía derecho!_ Espetaba en mi interior y con rabia apagué la luz y me giré dándole la espalda a ella también.

La siguiente hora fue un puto infierno. No podía dormir. Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos para poder conciliar el sueño. ¡Joder! ¿por qué se portaba así?

Frustrado me obligué a cerrar los ojos y fue el mismo cansancio del día el que finalmente, y pese a mi estado irritado, me llevó al sueño…

-No…no…¡Noooooooooooo! - grité de nuevo y me incorporé abruptamente bañado en sudor y con la respiración jadeante, como siempre que tenía ese sueño.

¡_Maldita sea!_ Maldije para mí tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón que bobeaba dolorosamente bajo mi pecho. Esto era ya enfermizo. No podía seguir así. Esa maldita mujer no dejaba de colarse en mis sueños dejándome con esa sensación de pérdida. Y en esta ocasión había sido mucho peor. Bella y mi hija aparecían rodeando la cama donde me encontraba entre las piernas de Tanya, ella reía como loca mientras mi Bella se iba alejando junto a mi hija desapareciendo en la inmensa oscuridad hasta perderla completamente de vista.

Inmediatamente me giré en busca de Bella y una vez más me sorprendió no encontrarla allí.

-Bella…- se escapó de mis labios con una voz estrangulada por el dolor y la angustia, acrecentada mucho más por la manera en la que nos acostamos.

Pasando la mano de nuevo por mi cabello agudicé el oído por si ella de nuevo estaba en el baño. Estaba apunto de girarme para encender la luz de la mesilla cuando su voz, que provenía de algún lugar de la habitación, me sorprendió.

- ¿Es por ella, verdad? - su voz sonó vacía, distante…

- ¿Bella? - pregunté mirando hacía el lugar desde donde provino la voz. Agudicé la vista y cuando ésta se acostumbró a la oscuridad vi su silueta sentada en un sillón esquinado, el más alejado de la cama -. Bella… - musité y girándome de nuevo presioné el interruptor y me quedé estático al ver su imagen.

Ella estaba sentada con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazadas a su pecho. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos..

- Bella - volví a musitar e hice el amago de levantarme para ir hacía ella pero su voz me lo impidió.

- ¡No!… ¡no vengas!, ¡quédate ahí! - me ordenó mirándome de una manera tan penetrante y amenazante que me hizo desistir y me quedé sentado sobre la cama, sintiendo una angustia aún mayor en mi pecho y totalmente conmocionado por lo que estaba pasando.

- Bella, ¿qué tienes? - apenas le pregunté con un hilo de voz cansado de todo esto.

- Todas esas pesadillas… Siempre ha sido por ella, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es tu pesadilla exactamente, Edward, ella o yo? -me preguntó dolida y, a pesar de la separación que había entre nosotros, pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

-Bella de qué me estás hablando -le reproché sin llegar a entender.

-No sigas haciéndome esto Edward, ¿por qué? -me reprochó en un hilo de voz.

No lo pude soportar más e ignorando su deseo de que me mantuviera alejado, me levanté y llegué hasta ella acuclillándome a su lado.

-¿Por qué, qué, Bella? No te entiendo cariño, qué te está pasando, habla conmigo por favor - le rogué llevando mi mano sobre la de ella aunque ella, en un rápido movimiento, rechazó mi caricia.

-Yo si tengo que hablar contigo, pero al parecer tú no. ¿No era qué no iba a haber más secretos entre nosotros? ¿no era qué nos lo íbamos a decir todo?, ¿hum? - me reprochó apretando los dientes -¿Cuándo es qué pensabas contarme Edward?… A no, espera - rió irónicamente -, es que no pensabas hacerlo jamás - dijo con una mueca de desprecio en la cara.

Yo no conseguía entender nada, pero su actitud y sus reproches me estaban doliendo en el alma, ¡joder! que me estaban doliendo.

-Hoy ni siguieras has podido evitar murmurar su nombre - volvió a decirme con dolor y desprecio - Finalmente ella tiene razón, no puedes sacarla de tu cabeza -dijo y juro por Dios que hasta ese momento no estaba entendiendo una puta cosa.

¿Sacarla de mi cabeza? ¿Soñar con ella?_ ¡Mierda!_ Me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta de pronto de todo.

- Bella, yo…- balbuceé sin saber exactamente que decir.

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué me haces daño de nuevo? - Sus lágrimas se desbordaron y un sollozo ahogado brotó de su garganta..

- Bella mi amor, no es lo que tú crees - le dije llevando mis brazos a ella con la intención de abrazarla y consolarla, arropándola con ellos.

- ¡No! ¡No me toques! - me gritó y empujándome, provocando que cayera hacia atrás, se levantó, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella espera! - grité levantándome y corriendo tras ella -¡Maldita sea Bella, no me dejes así! - mi voz sonó enfurecida.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Edward! ¡Vete al maldito infierno! - me gritó cuando llegamos al salón y asiéndola fuertemente por los brazos la hice que me mirase.

- Me iré al infierno o donde carajo tú quieras, ¡pero antes me vas a escuchar! - le grité de vuelta y con brusquedad la hice caer sobre el sofá. Ella me miró sorprendida por mi pronto pero no tardó en abrazarse a sus rodillas como un animalito indefenso - Joder Bella, no es lo que tú piensas o crees. ¿Y qué es eso de que ella tiene razón? ¿Cómo es que la conoces? - le pregunté furioso.

- Eso que importa ahora. Es verdad, eso es lo único importante. ¿Qué es lo que sueñas Edward? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te mortifica? ¿Acaso es lo que dice ella, que sólo estás conmigo porque tenemos una hija? ¿Es por eso? ¿Sueñas con ella porque tu responsabilidad como hombre te obliga a estar conmigo? - me espetó y juro que vi rojo. ¿Quién demonio le había metido esa mierda en la cabeza?

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo! - le grité desesperado. Me levanté y comencé a andar de un lado a otro del salón tirando de mi cabello totalmente cabreado. Por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba la razón de que ella me estuviese diciendo eso…

-¿Por qué? Sólo dime por qué volviste a por mí, cuando claramente la amas a ella..- dijo ahogándose en sollozos, totalmente rota.

- Dios, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? - le respondí impotente incluso dolido por su falta de confianza-. No ves que no tiene sentido lo que dices Bella. Yo no la amo a ella, jamás la he amado. ¡Por el amor de Dios! - espeté apretando los dientes - Ella no ha significado nada para mí nunca Bella, jamás ella ha significado nada para mí…

Cerrando los ojos por un instante intenté tranquilizarme y moderarme. Lentamente volví a acercarme a ella y me senté en la mesa que quedaba frente al sofá, justo frente a ella.

-Cometí un error, sólo fue un maldito error. Ni siquiera me había acordado hasta que ella lo refirió - le confesé. Inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mucho más reprochadores que antes, dolidos, afectados por lo que acaba de decir.

-Lo siento Bella - susurré sin apartar la mirada de ella, rogándole porque me escuchase y me creyese -. Podría excusarme diciendo que tú tuviste la culpa, que tú me empujaste a eso… -sus ojos se agrandaron sorpresivamente al oírme -, podría decirte que ni siquiera te debía nada, que tú me había echado de tu lado y de la peor manera - frunció la frente aunque eso no evitaba que de sus ojos siguieran brotando lágrimas -. Pero no quiero hacerlo- le dije bajando mi cabeza - , no quiero excusarme porque me comporté como un auténtico idota. Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo, mi amor, aún cuando pensé que me habías dejado por otro y no otro cualquiera…

Ella sollozó más fuerte abrazándose más a sus rodillas.

- Bella, mi amor, no puedes pensar que yo quiero nada con ella. Y sí tengo pesadillas; tengo pesadillas desde que ella regresó y me hizo ser consciente de lo que pasó. Eso me hizo sentir culpable, y esa culpa me ha estado martirizando todo este tiempo, soñando que te perdía una y otra vez, una y otra vez - le confesé atormentadamente, deseando transmitirle con mis ojos lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Pero no quise decírtelo porque no quería que te sintieras engañada, traicionada. Esa mujer no lo merece Bella, esa mujer no merece ni siguiera que derrames una sola lágrima ¡Maldita sea! Ella jamás ha sido una rival, porque la única mujer que ha habido en mi vida y a la que quiero en mi vida eres tú - me levanté de la mesa y me senté junto a ella en el sofá.

- Pero ella…ella me dijo…- balbuceó entre sollozos.

- ¿Es qué esa maldita perra se ha atrevido a acercarse a ti? - espeté hirviendo de ira al escucharla.

Bella asintió y levantó su rostro para enfrentar sus enrojecidos ojos con los míos, que seguramente tenían que lucir amenazantes y llenos de odio hacia Tanya.

- Ella se acercó hoy mientras estaba en el parque con Sarah - Mis ojos se cerraron a la par que mis puños mientra la escuchaba. La iba a matar, juro por Dios que la iba a matar con mis propias manos -. Al principio se sentó en el banco en el que yo estaba y me sonrió cordialmente, pero al minuto se volvió y me preguntó qué si sabía quién era ella.

-¡Maldita zorra! - mascullé entre dientes.

-Yo le contesté que no, qué si debía. Entonces ella me dijo que tú y ella habían sido amantes, y que yo me había interpuesto con mi hija cuando ustedes estaban pensando en formalizar vuestra relación e incluso pensabais casaros - su voz volvió a salir temblorosa al decir eso último.

- ¡Maldita hija de puta! -espeté encolerizado -Nada de eso es cierto Bella. Jamás he tenido nada que ver con esa mujer a excepción de aquella maldita vez, y estaba tan borracho, que casi me siento mal por usarla, podría haber hecho lo mismo con una prostituta - le confesé. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse sorpresivamente por mi aclaración.

- Sí Bella, sólo fue aquella vez y en aquellas circunstancias. Conozco a Tanya desde la universidad, era una del grupo con el que solía salir, y aunque sabía que ella tenía interés en mí, mi corazón sólo latía por una persona. Por ti. Por eso siempre mantuve las distancias con ella, no quería que sacara conclusiones equivocadas. Pero aquella noche, esa noche yo no podía soportarlo Bella, tú rechazo me desgarraba el alma y el que lo hicieras por mi padre, recuerda que es lo que yo pensaba por aquel entonces, eso lo agravaba más. Te odiaba, sentía que te odiaba con toda mi alma y te odiaba más porque en el fondo sabía que con la misma intensidad te amaba, y no entendía como es que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí -le confesé y no pude evitar que mi rostro se contrajera en muecas de dolor reviviendo cada una de esas emociones que sentía.

- La usé Bella, traté de arrancarte de mi corazón y de mi mente usando a Tanya, ella siempre lo intentó y ese día simplemente la usé. Ni siquiera recuerdo nada, ni como fue, ni tan siquiera si llegué a concluirlo, no recuerdo nada, estaba tan borracho que es como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Al día siguiente me di cuenta de mi gran error. Ella no merecía que yo la usara así, finalmente era una amiga, pero no podía soportar siquiera que me tocase Bella, no quería que ella pensara que eso podía significaba algo entre nosotros, simplemente me largué. Ahí quedó todo, nunca más supe de ella. A las pocas semanas ella se fue a terminar sus estudios o a trabajar al extranjero, ni siquiera me importó.

Bella escuchó todo mi alegato, aunque su rostro tenía una expresión dolida, defraudada.

- Lo siento Bella, sólo fui un maldito hijo de puta que no soportaba la idea de perderte. Lo siento.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho -musitó con la mirada perdida - ¿Qué quieres que crea Edward? He tenido que enterarme por ella. Tienes ni siquiera un puta idea de como me he sentido -añadió y de nuevo una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

- Bella, por favor - le imploré y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Ella las enfocó y unos segundos después levantó su mirada hasta cruzarla con la mía.

- Necesito pensar en todo esto - susurró apenas con un hilo de voz con una mueca de dolor en su rostro - me voy a la cama -añadió y sin más se levantó y comenzó a caminar, con los hombros caidos, hacia arriba.

-Bella…- su nombre brotó de mis labios mientras mi corazón se paralizaba. _¿Qué había hecho?_ Me reproché mentalmente pero me obligué a seguirla. Quizás ahora al menos pudiera abrazarla. Quería abrazarla fuertemente, hacerla sentir que nada era cierto y que la amaba como no he amado a nadie en este mundo. Necesitaba consolarla. Sabía que estaba dolida, pero ella tenía que creerme, ella lo haría ¿verdad?

Sintiendo un nudo enorme atorar mi garganta llegué arriba justo cuando ella miraba tristemente hacia nuestra habitación antes de girar hacia la de mi hija…

- Bella - susurré y apresuré mi paso para interceptarla antes de que entrara -¿Qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté sintiendo como mi estomago se contraía y mi corazón latía anhelante de aire..

- Hoy voy a dormir con ella - susurró sin llegar a volverse…

-¡Qué!, ¡no! - espeté entre dientes apretando mi mandíbula - vamos a nuestra cama, solucionemos esto ¡maldita sea! - le reproché agarrándola del brazo.

- No Edward, no puedes pedirme eso. Estoy cansada y ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Necesito estar lejos de ti, no podría compartir la cama.

-Bella…-mi voz apenas era un suspiro ahogado.

- Es mejor así Edward, necesito espacio…

Miró su brazo por donde la tenía sujeta y eso hizo que de inmediato la soltara.

-Gracias - musitó y lentamente se alejó de mí, bajó una de las barandillas de la cama de mi hija y se metió en ella acurrucándose a su lado.

Por varios minutos me quedé viéndola, sintiendo como me ahogaba en mi propio dolor. De pronto el vacío en mi pecho era tan aplastante que me hizo sollozar. Apoyé mi frente en la jamba de la puerta y así permanecí por unos minutos más.

No podía ver su rostro. Ella estaba dándome la espalda, pero podía notar perfectamente como sus hombros temblaban, estaba llorando, y yo me odié por hacerla sentir así. Finalmente todos mis temores se estaban haciendo realidad…

Totalmente derrotado me fui a nuestro cuarto y enterré mi rostro en su almohada. No podía creer que estaba ocurriendo. Bella había abandonado mi cama, no hacía ni tres semanas que nos habíamos casado y ya ella no dormía conmigo… De nuevo la felicidad que creí haber alcanzado se esfumaba de mis manos como si fuera humo.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana y después de haber estado dando vueltas toda la noche en la cama, reviviendo una y otra vez todo lo que había sucedido, decidí dejar de luchar contra el insomnio y me levanté. Me dí una ducha tratando de recuperarme un poco y me vestí para ir a la oficina.

Era muy temprano, pero no podía seguir aquí. Antes de bajar pasé por la habitación y mi corazón se oprimió en un puño cuando la vi abrazada a mi hija y con los surcos de las lágrimas marcando un rostro cansado y agotado.

-Mi amor, lo siento …-musité acariciando su mejilla y colocando un mechón de cabello gentilmente tras su oreja -. Haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes, te lo juro mi vida, esa mujer no volverá a acercarse a ti y conseguiré que confíes en mi de nuevo, conseguiré que me perdones -mi voz sonó temblorosa - Te amo… - susurré antes de dejar un suave beso en su frente, y en la de mi pequeña, y con el corazón partido en dos, salí de allí…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ay Dios! si ya lo decían agunas de ustedes, no podia callarse algo así...pobre Bella, me imagino lo que debió de sentir cuando esa mujer se le presenta y le cuenta semejante bomba, máxime cuando ella es consciente de esas pesadillas y para desgracia de Edward, justo hoy se le escapa el nombre de ella en sueños, ainss... ¿Qué pensáis que va a suceder?

Gracias a todas por todo vuestro apoyo y por estar siempre ahí acompañandome a traves de vuestros rr, de verdad que significan mucho para mí. Gracias muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **MartyComingSoon; **Lullaby Wayllen**; betssdi; **Franci**; inexscor; **Bells Swan-Cullen05

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y a alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas.

-**Karla:** Te lo aseguro, esta historia tiene vida propia, me niego a decir cuantos capis queda...basta que diga algo para que ¡zas! diez más...ajajajjajajajja. ;)

Ahora sí me despido, un abrazo grande grande y un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques de mi alma, os amo.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, guapísimas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	33. Chapter 33 Verdades al descubierto

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! ¿Cómo os fue la semana? Espero que bien. Yo me pasé el finde de parranda y no vea como tengo el cuerpo ¬¬ en fin. Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero os aseguro que este capi esta prácticamente saliendo del horno...Y nunca mejor dicho (movimiento de cejas)

Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo con él y espero que os guste. Para mí, hay algo en él que me gusta particularmente. ;) a ver si adivináis qué ..ajjajajajjajaja

¡Disfrutarlo!

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXXIII

Para que iba a negarlo. Llegué a la oficina y agradecí que sólo estuviesen los guardias de seguridad y el equipo de limpieza. No tuve que disimular, sólo avanzar hasta encerrarme en mi despacho.

Sabía que iba hacer. Aún me seguía hirviendo la sangre cada vez que pensaba en ella; en lo que le había hecho a Bella. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Tanya había cavado su propia tumba.

Esperé sintiendo como mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos recordando la cara de dolor de Bella mientras me enfrentaba.

Cerré fuerte los ojos, mi mandíbula se tensó irremediablemente y clavé los dedos en los brazos de mi sillón. Cómo fui tan estúpido al pensar que esto no la dañaría de una u otra forma. Quise protegerla, evitarle un dolor innecesario, y así conseguí hacerla más vulnerable.

-¡Maldita! ¡Maldita sea! -maldije entre dientes. Yo era el culpable todo. Por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de hacerle daño. Me odiaba a mí mismo por eso. Yo no era bueno para ella… Nunca había sido bueno para ella. Sentía mi pecho contraerse de puro dolor ante esa realidad.

Dos horas más tarde al fin pude pedirle a mi secretaria que llamara al despacho de los Denali para ver si Tanya estaba allí. Con la mala suerte que me gastaba, igual hacía, incluso, el viaje en balde.

Al menos con eso tuve suerte. Mandy me confirmó que la Señorita Denali estaba allí. Había llegado el momento. Iba a hacer tragarse todas sus palabras, y esta vez no me iba andar por las ramas… La quería lejos de Bella y de mi hija. No le consentiría que se acercara a ellas ni una sola vez más aunque para eso tuviera que matarla con mis propias manos.

Con la ira recorriendo cada una de mis venas, bajé al vestíbulo y no tardé en subirme a mi coche.

Todo el camino mi corazón bombeaba furiosamente; recordar la cara de desolación y dolor de Bella, mantenían mi rabia encendida.

Ni siquiera me detuvieron para registrar mi visita. Todo el mundo sabía quién era yo. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a mí mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo de sus oficinas y tomaba el ascensor.

No me llevaría mucho tiempo. Atravesé el espacio que me separaba de la mesa de su secretaria y ésta, antes incluso de que yo llegará, ya había avisado a su jefa.

- _De acuerdo Kate, no hay problema _- escuché su voz por el intercomunicador. Ni siquiera me paré, llegué directo al despacho de Tanya y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Vaya sorpresa, nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Edward Cullen - dijo Tanya a modo de saludo sin levantarse de su silla - ¿A qué se debe el honor? -preguntó la muy zorra con cara de suficiencia. Cómo si no lo supiera.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a acercarte a mi mujer? - Le pregunté con los dientes apretados y seguramente destilando odio por los ojos…

- Cuidado Edward, esta es mi oficina, no te voy a permitir…

- Eres una zorra -destilaba veneno al decirlo -. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a mentir de esa manera? - La interrumpí. Sus ojos de pronto se achicaron y noté como comenzaba a envarase. Conocía a Tanya, no era una mujer débil, pero mi voz sonaba demasiado peligrosa. Ahora mismo era demasiado peligroso.

-Porque la odio - contestó levantándose de la silla apoyando sus manos en la mesa inclinada hacia mí. En sus ojos, en verdad, pude ver todo el odio que emanaba. Sinceramente me estremecí al ver su mirada.

-Cómo puedes odiar a alguien a quién no has visto en tu vida - le reproché indignado, tratando de no dejarme llevar por lo que realmente quería… Estrangularla -. No te lo voy a permitir, Tanya. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella! - le advertí acercándome más a ella de la manera más amenazadora que podía -. Te mato yo mismo si vuelves acercarte a mi mujer. ¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO! -grité apretando los nudillos en la mesa.

Ella se encogió un poco ante mi grito pero enseguida alzó la mirada desafiante.

-Siempre te has creído superior a todos - dijo de pronto destilando veneno - "El gran Edward Cullen" - añadió con una voz irónica y amargada - El gran jodido hijo de puta de Edward Cullen. El puede y tiene derecho a todo…¿no es cierto?…sin pensar en los demás- continuó y de pronto sus ojos, que una décima de segundo antes lucían altaneros y fieros, ahora mostraban un brillo cristalino... -No sabes cuanto te odio. No tienes ni puta idea de cuanto os odio ¡A los dos! -gritó finalmente hirviendo de rabia.

Podía notar su pecho alterado, su respiración agitada y errada. Yo me quedé impactado, esperaba alguna reacción parecida, pero el dolor implícito en sus palabras me desconcertó.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto. Cuántas noches, cuántos días, cuántos años buscando la manera de hacerte pagar- añadió con rabia.

-¿Hacerme pagar? -Musité sin llegar a comprender.

Ella dejó escapar una triste risa mientras de sus ojos se escapó la primera lágrima.

- Ni si quiera entiendes de que te hablo, ¿verdad? - me preguntó con reproche en su voz, una voz que se teñía de amargura. Yo no respondí nada, sólo la miraba, aún con ganas de estrangularla yo mismo por su maldad, por haber hecho sufrir a Bella..

-¡Jamás!, óyeme bien, Edward Cullen, jamás nadie me ha humillado cómo lo has hecho tú. Nadie en este puto mundo jamás lo ha hecho - soltó clavando su mirada de odio y dolor en mis ojos - Yo te quería…- dijo de pronto. Su voz se estranguló.

De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir angustiosamente.

- Siempre te quise Edward, siempre. Y no como todos pensaban - dijo y las lágrimas ya no se reprimían - Pero tú no me dabas ni la hora - dijo con despecho - Yo… la chica que era admirada por todos los tíos del campus. Inteligente, hermosa. No conseguía para nada tu atención. Y todo… todo por una chiquilla estúpida que conociste en tu hacienda- volvió a reír tristemente.

- Tanya… - musité su nombre, en verdad no sabía ni que decir.

- Todos esos años estuve esperando por un oportunidad. Sabía que en el momento en el que me dejaras acercarme, te demostraría que yo era la mujer perfecta para ti. Yo te amaba Edward, te deseaba, te quería; cada noche me dormia soñando que me amabas, que me correspondías. Y cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido. Cuando ya intenté dejar de sufrir por algo que era imposible. Entonces te encontré en aquella barra de bar.

- Yo…- Dios, ni siquiera quería seguir oyendo. Ahora me sentía mucho más miserable que antes.

- Sabía que sufrías por ella. Pero yo no pensé en eso, solo vi mi oportunidad, la oportunidad que siempre esperé para llegar a ti, para demostrarte que yo también podía amarte y podría hacerte sentir bien.

- Pero ese fue mi gran error - continuó sonriendo tristemente, ni siquiera me mantenía la mirada -. Esa noche tuve que soportar la mayor humillación hacia mi persona -de pronto su voz se estranguló de nuevo - ¿Sabes lo que llegué a sentir cuando me follabas y de pronto comenzaste a decir su nombre? ¡Tienes una puta idea de cómo me sentí! - gritó empapada en lágrimas. - Me follaste duro Edward, no fuiste para nada delicado, me hiciste daño, pero lo que dolía más es que tú ni siquiera me veías a mí, la veías a ella…¡Por eso la odio! - gritó de nuevo - Ella estaba ahí, seguía ahí. Dios Edward, me usaste de la peor manera….

-Tanya… - mis ojos se humedecieron y apreté mis puños intentado mantenerme firme, aunque por dentro estaba rompiéndome en pedazos. Cómo nunca pensé realmente en como se pudo sentir ella.

-Sabes que fue lo más humillante de todo - su voz era más calmada aunque no dejaba de estar teñida de dolor - ni siquiera conseguí que te corrieras, ni eso, aún cuando era a ella a la que veías, mi cuerpo no te sirvió.

-Tanya …- volví a musitar cerrando los ojos. Dios, cómo pude ser tan mal nacido.

-Aún así… - se pausó y se volvió dándome la espalda mirando por su ventanal -, que tonta fui, aún mantuve la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente fuera diferente. Finalmente yo sabia que estabas bebido. No podía culparte. Pero entonces ocurrió lo que terminó de matarme.

- No sigas por favor - imploré en un susurro sabiendo lo que venía.

- Te fuiste Edward, te fuiste sin decir nada, ni un lo siento, ni una disculpa, ni un: "No puede ser Tanya y lamento lo pasado, tú no lo mereces" - dijo y se abrazaba a ella misma, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. - No estaba dormida del todo Edward, y deseé que me abrazaras, pero en cambio me separaste de ti como si tuviera la peste y tu cara puso una expresión de asco.

Mis ojos se cerraron y las primeras lágrimas de dolor, de pesar, de vergüenza, de culpa, comenzaron a humedecer mis mejillas.

-Ese día decidí aceptar la propuesta de trabajo en el extranjero que llevaba posponiendo sólo esperando por ti. Me fui Edward, me fui totalmente rota, humillada, huí de aquí para intentar salvar un poco de mí, si es que habías dejado algo.

-Los primeros meses fueron devastadores, no sólo porque me encontraba sola, sino porque la herida que me habías ocasionado no se cerraba. Yo realmente te amaba Edward, te amaba como una estúpida colegiala, suspiraba al verte cuando te dignabas en ir con el grupo. Pero lo intenté, intenté olvidarte, me dije que no merecías la pena, que yo podía seguir adelante, soy hermosa, soy culta e inteligente, soy valiente y decidida. Ya no iba a ver mas Edward Cullen en mi vida.

- Pero como no podía ser de otra manera, hasta a Europa llegaban los éxitos del gran Edward Cullen - dijo con desprecio -Y así, poco a poco, cada vez que leía las revistas de economía y había artículos sobre ti, mi cota de odio aumentaba. Mi herida fue cerrada a base de puntadas de odio… y comencé a pensar la manera de vengarme. Era lo único que me hacía sentir bien. Quería hacerte sufrir lo mismo, querías que perdieras todo lo que yo perdí. Quería que te sintieras humillado, que te sintieras solo, que lloraras cuando acabara contigo…

-Lo siento Tanya - susurré con la voz ahogada. En verdad no lo soportaba más, esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Jamás pensé en todo el daño que le había ocasionado a ella. La culpé a ella, fue ella quien accedió, yo jamás la alenté; pero tampoco pensé cuando sucedió, lo que en verdad significaba para ella. Cómo iba a hacerlo si mi vida era la peor mierda en esos momentos. Si me sentía el ser más miserable del mundo. Si la mujer a la que amaba con toda mi alma me había dejado y era la amante de mi padre. Fue fácil encubrir mi culpa culpándola a ella por acceder. Fui un maldito hijo de puta -. No puedo decir nada más que lo siento - volví a repetir sintiendo el nudo atorando mi garganta.

Ella comenzó a llorar, aún de espaldas a mí, sus hombros se agitaban y su llanto ahogado me desalmaba.

Me acerqué a ella y por primera vez en estos tres años le dí lo que siempre esperó. La abracé, la abracé fuerte y ella se volvió y enterró su cara en mi cuello llorando como una niña pequeña, indefensa, dolida. La mantuve fuerte. Era lo único que podía hacer después del daño que le había ocasionado - Perdóname por favor - le rogué entre sollozos -No lo merecías Tanya, yo lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor -insistí.

Ella se abrazó más fuerte a mí sin llegar a contestarme, sólo desahogando todo lo que tenía guardado.

Unos minutos después, ella misma se separó de mí y me ofreció una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias Edward - dijo y de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Use mi pulgar para apartarla. No quería hacerla llorar más -Esto era lo que siempre necesité, que al menos lo sintieras.

-Lo siento con toda mi alma Tanya, perdóname por favor - le pedí de nuevo. Y ella finalmente asintió.

-Sabes, eres un maldito hijo de puta afortunado - dijo de pronto y su sonrisa fue más sincera - Tu mujer es extraordinaria - continuó y en verdad me llamó la atención.

-Qué…- musité sin llegar a comprender.

-Tenías que haber visto como se enfrentó a mí. Y lo que me sorprendió más, que lo hizo sin llegar a levantar la voz, pendiente en todo momento de que tu hija ni siquiera notara que estaba peleando conmigo. Puede que finalmente lo que le dije le hiciera pensar después. Lo doy por hecho ya que has venido a reclamarme, supongo que conseguí lo que buscaba, hacerte sentir mal - dijo con una triste sonrisa - Pero allí no dio crédito a mis palabras. Te lo juro Edward. Ella no dejó que mis palabras se filtraran. Y me dijo la verdad más absoluta. Tu siempre fuiste suyo, siempre… y lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que fue cuando entendí porque la amabas tanto. Ahora lamento en verdad haberla herido, como dices, finalmente ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero era la manera más fácil de dañarte a ti. ¡Joder! Si incluso salió bien parada del acoso mediático. Te juro que pensé que eso la haría salir despavorida. Esa mujer en verdad te ama, ahora sé que incluso más de lo que yo pude amarte. Lo siento de verdad.

-Tanya…

-Lo sé, soy maravillosa, ¿verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa más divertida. No pude evitar sonreír. Ella se alejó y volvió a sentarse en su sillón, y me invitó a tomar asiento -Sólo…¿puedes contestarme a una pregunta? -inquirió insegura.

-Claro -le contesté sinceramente.

-Si… si nunca la hubieses conocido a ella, me… ¿me habrías considerado?-preguntó tímida.

Me quedé por un rato pensando en la respuesta. Me obligué a recordar como era antes de conocer a Bella. De nunca fui un mujeriego, pero apreciaba la belleza y sí, ¡joder! sin duda Tanya era una mujer hermosa -Probablemente Tanya - le confesé e inmediatamente una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad Edward, te lo agradezco - contestó y yo asentí - Espero que consigas arreglar las cosas con tu mujer. Ahora odio haber sido tan perra - dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Supongo que lo merecía - le contesté con una triste sonrisa. No sabía como lo haría, ni siquiera que me encontraría al llegar a casa, pero confiaba en volver a recuperarla, en volver hacerla sentir bien. -Será mejor que me vaya- añadí.

-¡No, espera!-casi gritó cuando hice el amago de levantarme - Yo…Edward, ahora que hemos hablado… necesito contártelo todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirí confundido.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que me hizo volver? - preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Se presentó la oportunidad de vengarme, Edward - Mi mente comenzó a procesarlo todo -. Mi padre me comentó en una de sus llamadas que un socio vuestro le había propuesto un plan que les beneficiaría a los dos. El por supuesto lo desechó de inmediato pero cuando yo lo supe, lo tuve claro, había llegado mi oportunidad de vengarme - seguía diciendo mientras yo cavilaba sin parar…

-Maxwell…-musité con entendimiento. Ella asintió clavando sus ojos en los mío.

-Ese viejo te quiere fuera Edward. Cuando me entrevisté con él para hacerle conocer que estaba interesada en su propuesta, al principio dudé, realmente lo que planteaba no tenía mucha consistencia. Pero él me dijo que llevabas casi un mes fuera y me hizo ver que era por un asunto de falda.

-Lo sabía - dije apretando los dientes.

-El plan era fácil, se trataba de desacreditarte, hacer que tu empresa se tambaleara un poco, y eso venía por hacer que Aro, vuestro mayor cliente, se molestara y pretendiera dejaros. Ambos sabemos que Aro no tolera equivocaciones.

Mi mandíbula se tensó mientras apretaba mis manos alrededor del sillón.

-Se suponía que tardarías algo más en volver, el tiempo suficiente para que yo tratara de convencer a Aro de que nuestra empresa era la idónea, incluso Maxwell me dio una copia del contrato que tenías con Vulturi, así fue fácil ofrecer lo mismo a mejor precio. Eso dejaría de manifiesto tu falta de profesionalidad y a Maxwell la oportunidad de conseguir lo que siempre había ansiado, la presidencia de "TreesRiver Cullen Company"

-Hijo de puta, lo sabía - mascullé sintiendo como de nuevo me llevaban los demonios.

-Lo mejor era que, cuando eso ocurriese, él se asociaría conmigo, y así, yo, no sólo veía como tu reputación se iba al traste sino que además me convertiría en socia de tu propia empresa.

-Pero obviamos que el rumor de que Aro estaba en negociaciones con otra empresa iba a surgir tan pronto. Lo que obligó a Maxwell hacer el papel del que diera la voz de alarma.

-Volviste antes de tiempo. Yo supe que enseguida descubrirías que todo había sido amañado. Fue fácil convencer a Mike de que cambiase el pedido ya que James sólo podía hacerlo si un jefe de obras se lo pedía. El hijo de puta lo tenía bien calculado.

-James,¿ él también? -pregunté sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta.

-El es el ejecutor Edward, incluso el impulsor, él fue quien lo planeó todo, a cambio eso sí de una cuantiosa recompensa. Mike fue un pobre infeliz que se prestó por un simple revolcón - De inmediato bajó la mirada avergonzada -. No estoy orgullosa de ello, Edward, pero en ese momento mi sed de venganza era mayor -se excusó.

Yo apreté mis labios. Cada segundo que seguía oyendo sentía revolverse mis entrañas.

-¿Y por qué el impulsor? ¿qué tiene él que ver conmigo? -pregunté encolerizado.

-El ese la pareja de la sobrina de Maxwell.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté realmente conmocionado.

-Victoria es sobrina de la mujer de Maxwell. Ella ha vivido toda su vida en Nueva Yorks, pero por lo visto a James le había surgido un negocio en Atlanta y de ahí que se reencontrara con sus tíos. No sé exactamente como fue, pero James acabó trabajando para Aro y supongo que vieron la oportunidad…

-¿Qué sabes sobre la empresa de Victoria?-Indagué ávido de respuestas.

-Una tapadera para que James cobrara por sus servicios. Ese maldito pensó en todo, incluso en que fueras tú mismo quien pagara para que te enterraran en mierda- confesó.

Yo estaba realmente impactado por todo lo que estaba oyendo. Tenía en mi poder información sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, intentaba de procesarlo todo. Ahora entendía el porque la inversión en esa empresa, ese hijo de puta estaba desviando fondos para pagar por mi salida de la empresa. Tenía que hablar con Emmett, tenía que contarle todo para ver como conseguíamos las pruebas necesarias para acabar con él. Y tenía que hablar con Aro con respecto a ese tal James.

-Lo siento de veras Edward, tú no mereces que te quiten por lo que, tanto tú como tu familia, habéis luchado, todo por un viejo celoso y ambicioso. El odia a Carlisle, siempre lo odio, tenías que ver con cuanto veneno se dirige a él. Y tú te convertiste en su peor enemigo cuando tu padre te cedió la presidencia.

Todo lo que ella me estaba contando ya lo sabia, nada era nuevo para mí. Tenía que salir de aquí, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y pensar en mi próximo movimiento.

-Gracias Tanya, con todo esto conseguiré al fin deshacerme de él - le confesé ansioso por salir de allí. - ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? - le pregunté casi por cortesía.

-Me vuelvo a Europa , realmente allí tengo un trabajo que me gusta. Y estoy seguro que conseguiré que la empresa de mi padre algún día sea una gran competencia para ti - dijo con suficiencia, pero con una sonrisa cálida en su labios.

-No me cabe duda Tanya, espero que al menos consigamos ser una competencia leal - le sugerí alzando las cejas.

Ella rió y se levantó de su sillón. Yo la imité ansioso, y junto a ella caminé hacia la puerta de su despacho.

- Así será Edward, espero que arregles las cosas con tu mujer, y bueno, sé que ya no podremos hacer amigos como cuando estábamos en la universidad. -Dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo divertidamente- Pero tendrás mi respeto, y por supuesto mi competencia será leal. ¡Oohhh! Me encantará patearte el culo de tú a tú en este mundo empresarial - dijo divertida.

-Supongo que eso me da el mismo derecho de patearte el tuyo - le contesté siguiendo su broma y ella rió aún con más intensidad.

-No por Dios, mi trasero es de admirar Edward, no permitiré que me lo patees - se burló y terminó de acompañarme hasta las puertas del ascensor.

-Gracias Tanya - le agradecí de nuevo por todo.

-Gracias a ti, Edward, de verdad que ahora me siento liberada.

-Espero que todo te vaya genial por Europa.

-Lo mismo digo - me contestó y extendió su mano para despedirse.

Yo la miré y la tomé, pero no la estreché, sino que me la llevé a los labios y la besé como a una dama. Puede que me hubiese aprovechado de ella en un momento de debilidad, pero nadie, ni el mismísimo Edward Cullen tenia derecho a humillar y dañar tanto a una mujer, usándola como un simple objeto.

Salí de allí con cierta tranquilidad, Tanya ya no sería nunca más una amenaza, pero no podía evitar que la cota de odio y rabia aún fuese mayor, aunque esta vez enfocada hacia la sabandija que estaba deseando quitarme de encima.

Mientras conducía de regreso a la oficina marqué a Emmett para citarlo allí. El se mostró entusiasmado cuando le dije algo por encima, al parecer él tenía pruebas que podía sustentar dicha historia.

Terminando su llamada, y sintiendo de nuevo mi pecho ansioso, marqué a casa, necesitaba saber cómo andaba las cosas por ahí.

_-¿Diga? _-contestó escuetamente y con apenas un hilo de voz Bella. Pero al menos al oírla mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ella seguía en casa.

-Hola Bella, soy yo… -contesté sintiéndome como un idiota. La línea permaneció en silencio al otro lado -Yo….quería saber…¿estás bien? -pregunté finalmente.

El silencio permanecía, aunque podía sentir su respiración al otro lado. No pude evitar clavar mis dedos en el volante, odiaba sentirme así, tan inseguro.

-_Sí _- contestó en apenas un suspiro y como única respuesta.

-Bien -contesté sin saber que más decir - Nos vemos luego - añadí y de nuevo se hizo el silencio al otro lado.

-_Adiós _-contestó al cabo de un rato.

-Te quier…-pero antes de acabar ella había cortado la llamada.

Cerré lo ojos con fuerza y apoyé la cabeza en el volante, derrotado, mientras permanecía en un semáforo en rojo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué teníamos que sufrir tanto? Era tan doloroso percibir su frialdad, su indiferencia. Sentía que mi pecho se iba a desquebrajar en cualquier momento.

Al menos la reunión con Emmett consiguió hacerme olvidar por unos momentos el drama que tenía en casa.

-Lo tenemos Edward, no te das cuenta. ¡Ya lo tienes! - exclamó Emmett mientras yo seguía viendo las fotos y documentos que me había traído.

Efectivamente ahí había material suficiente para sustentar con imágenes la historia que al día siguiente pensaba contar en otra junta extraordinaria que había convocado con carácter de urgencia.

Y me asombré muchísimos al ver la imagen de Victoria y de James, al reconocerlos como la pareja que los acompañaba en el restaurante el día que Bella volvió.

-Sí, lo tenemos - contesté con un suspiro cansado y tiré de nuevo las fotos sobre la mesa. Me serví otro coña y le ofrecí otro a él.

-Creo que deberías irte a casa, Edward, necesitas estar fresco para mañana - me sugirió Emmett dando un trago a su copa.

-A casa… - musité con desgano y me dejé caer en el sillón girándolo para contemplar la ciudad. Era bonita la imagen de la ciudad iluminada por los tonos rosados y violetas del crepúsculo -. Cuando llegue a casa me espera una mujer dolida, decepcionada, incluso, y no me extrañaría… - dije apretando el vaso antes de dar un sorbo y sisear al sentir el caliente licor atravesar mi garganta -, con las maletas preparadas para irse.

Mi estómago se contrajo ansiosamente ante ese pensamiento.

-No digas tonterías Edward, Bella no va a salir corriendo, ya no es una niña, y ella te ama. Es comprensible que esté molesta, no debió ser fácil para ella lidiar con Tanya, más cuando ésta buscaba hacerle daño directamente. Y espero de una puñetera vez, que hayas aprendido la lección Edward, aunque las cosas duelan, es mejor decir la verdad, no ocultar nada, más cuando no has cometido falta alguna. No le debías nada…

-¡Lo sé! Lo… sé - le interrumpí pasando mis manos repetidamente por mi cabello -Pero aún así me duele haberla defraudado, si tan sólo le hubiese contado…

-No le des más vueltas Edward, y ve con ella. Sólo has de tener paciencia. Bella volverá a ti, eso no te quepa duda. Además, recuerda que tu hija también está ahí, ella estará deseando verte.

-Tienes razón - admití y apurando el trago, decidí irme a casa.

Conduje despacio, en verdad no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar. Ver la cara de Bella dolida, me mortificaba, y sabía que el ambiente que se respiraría entre nosotros sería bastante espeso, tenso. No, definitivamente no tenía mucha prisa por llegar.

-¡Papi! ¡ya enio! -llegó gritando mi pequeña nada más oírme abrir la puerta.

De nuevo una sonrisa se pintó en mi cara. Como siempre, me incliné hasta cogerla en brazos y la abracé fuerte mientras la besaba.

-Hola, mi amor. Cómo te extrañe..- le susurré enterrando mi nariz en su cuello para colmarme de su tranquilizador aroma.

-No ontaste tento aye, ¿hoy conta? -me preguntó y de nuevo un sentimiento de culpabilidad me abrasó.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor, no volverá a ocurrir, y sí, hoy te contaré dos cuentos, ¿te parece? - le pregunté tratando de redimirme.

-¡Chiiii! Do tentos, do tentos -comenzó a canturrear mientras se removía entre mis brazos.

-Y mamí, ¿dónde está? -pregunté un tanto ansioso.

-Mami etá maita, mami lloda le luele da badiga -dijo con algo de preocupación.

-OH - exclamé y en verdad mi estómago se contrajo -Mejor vamos a verla - Mi pequeña asintió y me señaló hacia la cocina.

Caminé con ella en brazos mientras me contaba lo que había estado haciendo en su día. He de reconocer que no le estaba prestando mucha atención, realmente estaba ansioso por saber cómo estaba Bella.

Y mi corazón se contrajo cuando la vi preparando la cena. Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero aún así pude percibir la tristeza que la rodeaba. Sus hombros estaban un tanto caídos, apoyaba su peso en una pierna mientras distraídamente aderezaba la ensalada.

-Hola -saludé a media voz. Ella giró un poco la cabeza pero no llegó a mirarme.

-Hola -contestó y siguió con lo suyo, sólo que en esta ocasión su cuerpo de irguió por completo, se mostró algo tensa.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté con preocupación -Sarah me ha dicho que no te sentías bien - le aclaré rápidamente.

-Sí, estoy bien - pero al volverse para poner la ensalada en la mesa, pude ver la profundidad de sus ojeras, se veía francamente demacrada y me sentí tan… tan miserable por hacerla sentir tan mal.

-Bella…- su nombre se escapó en un susurro de entre mis labios. Deseaba ir hacia ella, estrecharla fuerte entre mis brazos, hacerle ver que ya todo había terminado. Que me perdonase, que volviésemos a ser como antes. Pero su actitud claramente me impedía dar el paso.

-La cena ya está casi lista, prepárate - me pidió y sin llegar a enfrentar mis ojos siguió con su tarea.

-Amo omé escao, io no quelo escao, a mí no usta - dijo mi pequeña de pronto. Inmediatamente la miré y no pude evitar sonreír, aunque en una mueca triste.

-Pues hay que comer lo que mamá ponga, señorita, para eso ella lo prepara con todo su amor - dije mirando hacía ella intencionadamente. Bella alzó por un momento sus ojos y por fin nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

_Dios Bella, no nos hagas esto. _Dije para mí al ver el dolor en sus ojos, estaba completamente seguro que ella se sentía tan mal como yo por esta situación, por no poder arroparse en mis brazos.

Inmediatamente bajó su mirada y siguió con sus cosas. Yo, que por ese brevísimo momento había esperado poder conectar con su corazón, me entristecí al ver que ella mantenía su muralla arriba. Miré de nuevo a mi pequeña y le sonreí.

-Ven, siéntate y comételo todo, yo me ducho enseguida y me reúno contigo. ¿Okay?

Mi pequeña asintió y me dejó colocarla en su sillita. Bella ya le estaba preparando el pescado. Antes de salir de la cocina me permití mirarla de nuevo, pero ella se esforzó para que nuestras miradas no se encontrasen.

No tardé ni veinte minutos en reunirme de nuevo con ellas. Mi pequeña ya casi tenía todo su pescado comido, a base de una paciencia infinita por parte de Bella. Ella me sirvió nada más verme entrar. Quise hacerlo yo, pero ella lo tenía todo dispuesto. Cenamos. El ambiente seguía siendo tan tenso como el día anterior, sólo que ahora entendía el porque, y no podía dejar de sentirme mal por haberlo estropeado todo otra vez.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, me pidió que acostara a Sarah mientras ella recogía. Me hubiese gustado quedarme a ayudarla, así pasar más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que lo que quería era estar sola. De todas formas no quería que volviese a suceder lo de la noche anterior así que, cogí a Sarah y acercándola a Bella, le hice darle un beso de buenas noches.

No negaré que disfruté de la cercanía, era patético, lo sé, pero al menos al acercar a mi hija pude colmarme de su olor. Y aunque me costó la misma vida no rodear su estrecha cintura con mi brazo y atraerla a mí, lo conseguí y acabé apartándome. De verdad que me sentía como un verdadero drogadicto sintiendo la necesidad vital de tomar su droga. La necesitaba a ella.

-¿Y pogqué la madasta no quedia a bancanieve? -preguntó como siempre cada vez que le leía ese cuento.

-Pues porque era una mujer muy mala que le tenía mucha envida a la pequeña Blancanieves, porque era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Muje mala, io no quelo madasta.

-Tú nunca tendrás una madrastra Sarah, tú mamá siempre estará contigo y te querrá como a nadie en este mundo, al igual que yo - le dije y ella me sonrió, aunque de pronto su sonrisa se apagó y su ojos se mostraron tristes.

-Mamá lloda, io no quedo que llode mi mamí.

-Lo sé mi amor, te prometo que arreglaré esto mi niña, te lo prometo -le susurré apoyando mi frente en la suya -Ven acomódate aquí - le dije abriendo mis brazos para cobijarla y comencé a tararearle la nana que siempre le cantaba.

A los pocos minutos mi pequeña dormía placidamente sobre mi pecho. Con cuidado y besando ligeramente su frente, la arropé y salí de la cama. Le levanté la barandilla y dejando una pequeña luz encendida, salí de la habitación.

Cuando entré en la mía encontré a Bella, cepillándose el cabello aún húmedo, ensimismada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había entrado a la habitación. Mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras mis ojos recorría el trayecto que su mano hacía distraídamente con el cepillo desde la base hasta la punta.

Me perdí por unos segundos detallando su perfecta y delicada figura, ahora enfundada en una camiseta de tirantas y un pequeño short. Cómo la echaba de menos… Moría por abrazarla, por volver a enterrar mi nariz en el delicado hueco de su cuello, por sentir la tibieza de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua mientras se enredaba con la mía, sus manos tirando delicada, y a veces no tan delicadamente, de mi cabello profundizando así nuestros apasionados besos. Necesitaba sentir cómo se estremecía ante mi toque, antes mis palabras susurradas, necesitaba sentirla gelatina entre mis brazos.

Lentamente fui acercándome a ella. Aún seguía perdida en su mundo. Su mirada, aún cuando la tenía sobre el espejo, iba más allá.

-¿Estás bien? -musité cuando me situé justo detrás de ella pero lo suficientemente separado para sólo sentir su calor, nada de rozarnos.

Ella fijó inmediatamente sus ojos en los míos a través del espejo.

-Hum, ya acabo - dijo a modo de disculpa sorprendida de verme de pronto.

-No, sabes que no hace falta - le susurré y no pude evitar tomar la mano que tenía el cepillo y quitárselo.

-Edward, por favor - me pidió en un susurro y vi en sus ojos una tristeza que me desarmó.

-Por favor Bella, dime qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer para que me perdones - le imploré suplicándole con la mirada.

Ella bajó la vista y de pronto un sollozo se escapó de su pecho.

-Bella, mi amor…-susurré y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo la abracé desde atrás enterrando mi cara en su cuello - Ayúdame a arreglar esto, amor mío, no quiero que sigas sintiéndote mal, ni quiero que sigas llorando- le rogué apretándola fuerte contra mí, sintiendo como mi pecho se encogía de dolor al oírla.

-No… sé…-musitó ella entre lágrimas -. No lo sé -volvió a repetir apenas con un hilo de voz - sólo se que duele, duele sentirse así.

-Mi amor - una vez más la apreté contra mí -Perdóname, perdóname -le suplicaba una y otra vez mientras la sentía temblar entre mis brazos, mientras sus sollozos hacían aún más grande mi herida.

-Me obligas a desconfiar de ti Edward -apenas susurró aún entre mis brazos - ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si sigues ocultándome cosas?

-Lo sé - admití enterrando aún más mi cara en su cuello, atreviéndome a rozar con mis labios su delicada piel - Sé que no consigo ser bueno para ti, por más que intente hacerlo, acabo siempre metiendo la pata. Pero hay una única verdad Bella, y es que te amo más que a mi vida y aunque me equivoque, todo lo hago pensando en ti.

De nuevo su cuerpo se estremeció ante mis palabras aunque pocos segundos después se removió de manera que quedó frente a mí. Por lo que pareció una eternidad nuestros ojos se cruzaron. El uno intentando llegar al alma del otro.

-Lo siento Bella, siento no ser el hombre perfecto para ti, el hombre que tú mereces, me duele en el alma no serlo - le confesé y una traidora lágrima se escapó de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Hazme el amor, Edward - me pidió de pronto suplicando con sus ojos -Por favor…

-Mi amor -mi voz salió estrangulada ante la conmoción por su pedido.

Icé mi mano y la llevé a su rostro. Mis dedos picaron ansiosos al sentir su delicada piel. Con mi pulgar acaricié con ternura su rostro, asegurándome de llevarme las lágrimas que también brotaban de sus suplicantes ojos.

-Te amo…-le susurré, y sintiendo como mi corazón iba a estallar bajo mi pecho, me acerqué muy lentamente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo al acercarme la calidez de su aliento, impulsado por una respiración cada vez más acelerada, más ansiosa.

-Te amo…-volví a susurrarle justo antes de atreverme a rozar sus labios sintiendo en el acto el impacto que ese beso, después de lo que había pasado, provocaba en mí.

-Por favor… -volvió a suplicar sobre mis labios. Y eso me dio la valentía de profundizar el beso. De pronto nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso voraz, necesitado. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en unirse haciéndolo aún más profundo y entonces, sentí como sus manos se acomodaban en mi cuello y volvían a tirar tímidamente de mi cabello.

-Bella…-musité cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos emocionado al ver como de nuevo empezaba a ser ella.

-Por favor…-lloriqueó.

No pude soportar oírla tan insegura, como si una parte de ella aún dudara de que fuera hacerlo, cómo si eso fuese posible; dejándome llevar por lo que mi propio cuerpo gritaba, pasé mis manos hasta llegar a sus nalgas y la icé provocando que sus piernas se enredaran en mi cintura.

Volví a arremeter contra sus labios, con fuerza, con ansias, mientras caminaba sin apartar nuestras bocas hasta la cama. Ella enterraba sus dedos en mi pelo, apretando su cuerpo más contra mí. ¡Dios! mi cuerpo despertó desesperadamente. Me dejé caer de espalda en la cama con ella sobre mí y sin dejar de besarla, tiré de su camisa hacia arriba, para sacarla rápidamente por su cabeza.

No decíamos nada, no lo necesitábamos, solamente nuestras respiraciones jadeantes y anhelantes hablaban por nosotros...

Dejé sus labios y seguí besando su piel hasta apresar uno de sus pechos. El que no dudé en lamer, succionar, provocar que ese pequeño botón se endureciese entre mis dientes mientras ella comenzaba a gemir dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndome más sus pechos.

Dios, sentir cómo se contoneaba sobre mí me estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo y aún teníamos demasiada ropa interponiéndose entre nosotros.

Nos hice girar quedando esta vez yo sobre ella. Mis caderas embestían sin remedio sobre su vientre. ¡Dios! La deseaba enloquecidamente, todo mi cuerpo aclamaba el suyo, rogaba por saborearlo, por acariciarlo, por enterrarse en él.

Volví a recorrer con mi lengua hasta llegar a su cuello el que no dude en morder antes de volver a su boca.

Mordí su labio, la besé impetuosamente. ¡Dios! El deseo me consumía, enloquecía por volver a unirme a ella de todas las formas posibles.

Ella, como pudo, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, yo mismo ayudé impaciente por sentir su piel con mi propia piel, y un gemido gutural brotó de lo más profundo de mi garganta cuando mi propio pecho conectó con el suyo.

-Bella…-su nombre salió de mis labios con tal carga de deseo que provocó que ella se arquease gimiendo de placer, dejando sus pechos en la posición perfecta para volver a ser devorados por mí…

Me sacié cuanto quise de ellos, aun cuando era una tortura sentir como su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío buscando esa fricción que tanto deseábamos.

-Déjame darte lo que deseas, Bella - le susurré lamiendo una vez más uno de sus pezones pero sin apartar mis ojos de sus ojos. Quería saber que estaba de acuerdo, que ella deseaba todo esto tanto como yo. Y no tuve duda, cuando sus ojos se voltearon junto con su cabeza al sentir que comenzaba a deslizarme, sin dejar de besar su piel, aferrando fuertemente mis manos a su cintura hasta llegar a ese lugar, mi lugar favorito.

-Oh, Edward…-gimió débilmente y de nuevo se arqueo en respuesta cuando mis dedos llegaron a su centro y con delicadeza separé sus pliegues para tener acceso a esa pequeña protuberancía que la haría llegar a tocar el cielo.

Lamí, chupé, succioné, acaricié con mi lengua y mis dientes mientras con mis dedos rodeaba su entrada y con la otra mano presionaba su cadera impidiendo su movimiento.

-Oh Dios mío - siguió jadeando mientras presionaba con mis dedos su entrada a la vez que mi lengua jugueteaba con su clítoris.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba, temblaba, sus gemidos brotaban descontrolados, a veces más sonoros, otras más jadeantes, pero todos llevándome a un estado de excitación que jamás antes había experimentado.

Sabía que estaba cerca, sentía sus paredes ajustarse con fuerza a mis dedos lo que me hizo sacarlos y con desesperación conseguí sacarme el pantalón lo suficiente para liberarme.

-Oh…OH Dios…OH Edward - siguió gimiendo ella, retorciéndose, temblando, hasta que de nuevo penetré su entrada con mis dedos y explotó apretándome tan fuerte que como acto involuntario un pequeña cantidad de semen se me escapó.

Seguí bebiendo de ella, sintiendo como tiraba inútilmente de mi cabello para que la liberara, pero yo no podía más, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Me deslicé por su cuerpo, pasando mi lengua desde su plano vientre, rodeando sus pechos para acabar en sus labios.

Ella tiró de mi cabello presionandome contra su boca. Lamía y succionaba mis labios como un animal, enfurecida, enloquecida. Sus jadeos morian en mi boca provocandome una excitación mayor ante su impetuosidad. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin necesidad si quiera de orientarla, entré en ella haciéndonos a los dos gemir de placer.

-Dios Bella, OH dios mío - gemí incoherentemente al sentir ese volcán que se había convertido su interior.

Estaba tan jodidamente húmeda que me deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella sin ningún tipo de restricción, lo que me hacía embestir más fuerte, más rápido, totalmente consumido por el deseo y el placer.

Mi manos encontraron las suyas y nuestros dedos se entrecruzaron al lado de su cabeza.

Nos besamos, ahogábamos nuestros gemidos en nuestras bocas mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban. Mi cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el suyo al ritmo de mis embestidas, y aún así necesitaba más.

Llevé una de mis manos a su muslo y la hice rodearme con él. Oh Dios, sí. Ahora me enterraba más profundo en ella, pero aún necesitaba más, ella misma me pedía por más. Con una de sus piernas rodeando mi trasero, llevé mis manos al cabecero y me ayudé de el para impulsarme con más fuerzas.

-Dios…Dios…OH Edward, Edward….Edward…- gritaba ella, unos gritos jadeantes que trataba de acallar con mi boca, hasta que ya no pude más y cuando sentí que todo su interior ardía por mí y abrazaba mi polla con todas sus fuerza, me dejé llevar por una ola de placer que me hizo embestir de manera descontrolada y descompasada hasta vaciarme por completo en su interior.

-Bella…- de nuevo su nombre salió de mis labios mientras luchaba por conseguir aire que retener en mis pulmones. Mi corazón martilleaba desenfrenado bajo mi pecho. Gotas de sudor caían de mi pelo estrellándose contra la piel de sus pechos. Su propio cuerpo estaba rociado de sudor.

Aún con la respiración jadeante busqué sus labios, necesitaba besarla, seguir sintiendola.

-Te amo, te amo como a nadie en este mundo Bella, te amo más que a mi vida - le susurré y de nuevo la besé.

Ella rodeo mi cuello y me apretó fuerte contra ella.

-Yo también te amo - dijo cuando liberé sus labios, con una voz sollozante.

-Bella…- musité al mirarla y ver que de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas -No lo volveré hacer mi amor, te lo prometo, desde hoy no te ocultaré nada aunque piense que así evite tu sufrimiento.

Ella asintió y acortó la distancia para besarme de nuevo. Y no se lo impedí. Todo un día sin sus besos había sido una verdadera tortura.

Me dejé caer a su lado. Ella se situó de lado frente a mí. Aún podía notar como su pecho se elevaba agitado ante los últimos resquicios del inmenso placer que nos había azotado.

-Hoy fui a verla - le confesé comenzando a poner en práctica mi promesa. Ella me miró algo tensa. Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla y gentilmente coloqué un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-No debiste - musitó e intentó apartar la mirada.

-Si Bella, si debía, ella jamás debió decirte una mentira tan atroz. Y aunque en verdad iba con ganas de estrangularla, al final le dí lo que siempre había deseado.

-Qué…- musitó algo nerviosa. De nuevo le sonreí imagiando lo que podía estar pasando por esa cabecita.

-Le pedí disculpa por haberla utilizado aquella vez..

-Qué…- volvió a musitar impactada.

-Todo esto fue una venganza por lo que pasó Bella, no me enorgullezco de lo que hice, pero verdaderamente la usé, de la peor de las manera la usé, me dejé llevar por mi propía desesperación y le hice daño a una mujer, que yo no sabía que estaba enamorada de mí.

-Ella te dijo…

-Si Bella, yo siempre pensé que Tanya sólo me consideraba como un capricho más. Ella era una chica muy popular, hermosa y muy inteligente. Realmente el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero yo tenía mi propio sueño, y ese eras tú. Jamás la consideré como mujer porque para mí no hay más mujer que tú Bella, nunca imaginé que ella sentía eso hacia mí y cuando me dejé llevar, no pensé en eso.

-Dios, debío ser horrible para ella…- musitó Bella llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Aún peor Bella, en verdad la traté como un animal, y lo peor, que ni lo recuerdo, no se puede humillar más a una mujer. Por eso ella buscaba vengarse, y sabes qué - le pregunté realmente entusiasmado. Bella negó con la cabeza pero se acercó más a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro - Ella me lo contó todo, todo - le repetí sonriendo feliz.

-¿Todo? - preguntó confundida.

-Si Bella, ella me contó que todo lo de la empresa había sido un plan pensado por Maxwell. Lo tenemos Bella, ahora nada impedirá que ese maldito deje nuestra empresa.

-Oh, eso…eso es ¿fantástico? - preguntó graciosamente.

No es fantástico, es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar. Ahora nada puede enturbiar nuestra vida…Nada - dije convencido y atrayéndola por la cintura la coloqué de nuevo sobre mí.

- Ah, Edward - gritó ella pero dejó escapar una risa al verse arriba de mí.

- Dime que me has perdonado Bella, necesito oírte decir que me has perdonado, que te sientes mejor.

- Si Edward, claro que te perdono, realmente lo que más me dolió fue saber que seguías ocultándome cosas. No sabes lo insegura que me hiciste sentir.

-No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo mi amor, jamás te ocultaré nada.

- Eso espero - dijo y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, asegurándose de restregar su cuerpo contra el mío.

- ¿Estás buscando más, Señora Cullen ? - Le pregunté mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando de él.

- Es que esta noticia es para celebrarla , ¿no? - dijo divertida sacando su lengua y delineando juguetonamente mi labio.

-Definitivamente hay que celebrarlo - y sin previo aviso llevé mis manos a sus caderas y la hice levantarse hasta posicionarme en su entrada e introducirme de nuevo en ella.

-Amo comprobar como siempre estás lista para mí - susurre mordiendo mi labio al sentir como se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente - Amo como tu cuerpo se adapta completamente al mío - volví a susurrar apretando con fuerza una de sus nalgas.

-Y yo te amo a ti - me contestó buscando de nuevo mis labios.

Una vez más hice el amor a mi mujer. Los dos entregándonos completamente, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras caricias, de nuestra conexión; apartando al fin esa sensación de inseguridad que, en las últimas veinticuatro horas, se había apoderado de nosotros. Y con la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba sentirla entre mis brazos, y sumidos en ese sopor placentero que nos dejaba nuestra liberación, nos quedamos dormidos con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que mañana iba a ser un gran día…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ohhhh, por Dios, que bonito, ¿verdad? , ainsss...pero si ellos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro ¬¬ siempre es el exterior el que les obliga separarse.

Cómo habéis podido comprobar, y al contrario de lo que pensabáis muchas de ustedes, Bella si se emfrentó a Tanya, si supo dar la cara por Edward y creer en él, pero no deja de ser perturbador que el hombre que dice amarte tanto, te siga ocultando cosas y eso le hizo dudar cuando llegó a casa. Y más, cuando acabó escuchando su nombre en sueños, ¿cómo actuarían ustedes?

Pero, independientemente que ellos finalmente se arreglaran, incluso que Edward consiguiera esa valiosa información; lo que más disfruté de este capi fue mostrar a una Tanya realmente dolida y agraviada. Nadie es tan malo ni tan bueno, todos nos equivocamos, él fue el que más se equivocó. Y ahora, con el corazón en la mano, si hubieseís estado en la situación de Tanya, ¿habrías ido con él, aprovechariais la oportunidad de estar con él? Sabéis, soy de las que piensa que para todo lo que ocurre en el mundo hay una razón , por muy descabellada y retorcida que sea. Pienso que Edward es tan valioso que cualquier mujer se podría enamorar de él, y no sólo por su dinero o su estatus, no creo que sea exclusividad de Bella el amarlo incondicionalmente y querer ser amada por él. Cualquier mujer podría hacerlo, sólo que él la eligió a ella. Mala suerte para las otras..ajajja...Aunque lo cierto es que la venganza no es buena ni para quien la busca, finalmente casi siempre se reduce a un pedir perdón a tiempo. Bueno, ahí lo dejo ;)

Y ahora...Ay por Dios...¿Os habeís dado cuenta? (Noe/saraes con ojitos cristalinos y emocionados) Ya hemos superado los 2000 rr. ainsss...Gracias, de verdad, no podéis haceros una idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Contad con vuestro apoyo es la mayor satisfacción de escribir esta historia. GRACIASSSSSSSSS! muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena;**annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **MartyComingSoon; **Lullaby Wayllen**; betssdi; **Franci**; inexscor; **Bells Swan-Cullen05; **Isabella Styder** ; Chayley Costa ; **PattyQ** ; suzette-cullen ; **Antonella D Pattinson** ; Lore562 ; **Leyswan.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y a alertas, me sorprende tanto que sigan llegando sin parar esas alertas de nuevas lectoras ya sean silenciosas. Lastima que no os puedo conocer y agradeceros que también estéis ahí, que también disfrutéis con ella...

Ahora sí me despido, un abrazo enormísimo y un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques de mi alma, os amo.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, guapísimas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	34. Chapter 34 Amarga victoria

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de semana santa? ¬¬ las mías terrorificas, ¡Dios! a duras penas saqué el tiempo para escribir el capi. De hecho, también está recién sacadito del horno, espero que me disculpéis si hay faltas que se me hayan pasado (saraes sonrojada)

En fin, os dejo con él y espero que os guste. Prepárense que viene intenso.

¡Disfrutarlo!

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXXIV

- Siempre…- susurré entrelazando los dedo de nuestras manos y llevándomelos a la boca para besar sus nudillos.

- ¿Aunque me enoje? -continuó, lo que me hizo sonreir sobre ellos.

-Aunque te enojes - le contesté y, enredando los dedos de mi otra mano en su cabello, tiré de ellos suavemente para que izara su rostro y así poder mirarla a los ojos -. Aunque me tires todos los trastos a la cabeza, nunca dejaré de amarte.

Ella sonrió dejándome apreciar el hermoso brillo que desprendían sus ojos. Esos pozos de café, que me tenían completamente embrujado, irradiaban un brillo especial, tan hermosos, que si los mirabas fijamente los ojos comenzaban a picarte de la misma emoción.

-Eres mi vida Bella, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, no podría vivir en un mundo dónde tú no existieras, mi amor -le reiteré con la emoción contenida. Pero era la verdad más absoluta. Bella era mi mundo.

-Te amo -susurró apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Te amo -le contesté y acorté la distancia que me separaban de sus labios.

La besé con delicadeza, con ternura; aún podía sentir la humedad de su piel después de haberle hecho el amor. Nunca me cansaba de ella y ella no dejaba de sorprenderme una y otra vez entregándose a mí de todas las formas posibles…

-Tengo que levantarme -susurré con desgana sobre sus labios. Pasando con deseo mi mano por la hermosa y excitante curvatura de su cintura hasta dejarla sobre uno de sus cachetes y apretarla contra mí, haciéndole notar como con sólo besarla me tenia de nuevo dispuesto para ella, aunque tuviéramos que reprimirnos.

-Ay no, no te vayas, quédate conmigo - lloriqueó pasando una de sus piernas por mi cintura e impulsándose para situarse justo encima de mí - Eres el jefe mi amor, quédate hoy…- me pidió atacando mis labios de la manera más enloquecedora mientras se restregaba sobre mí. Esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo.

-Bella…-pronuncié su nombre a modo de advertencia, pero la excitación que me estaba provocando me delató haciéndolo sonar ronco y necesitado.

La muy diablesa sonrió satisfecha sobre mis labios al oírme.

-Eres mala, no puedo seguir o llegaré tarde - traté de protestar pero una vez más ella se deslizó por mi cuerpo y lentamente comenzó a besar mi piel bajando hasta quedar a la altura de mi enorme problema…

-Déjame ocuparme de esto -susurró sobre mí miembro provocando que éste palpitara y creciera aún más al sentir el calor de su aliento, antes de introducirme en su boca...

-Dios Bella, no…- me quejé pero sintiendo como mi estomago se contraía de puro placer y, contrario a lo que mi mente me decía, mis manos fueron a sus cabellos y los enredé entre mis dedos…- Oh Dios - gemí cuando ella comenzó a succionar y a introducirme casi por completo en su deliciosa boca.

Aunque apenas habían pasado veinte minutos de haber hecho el amor con ella, no necesité mucho tiempo para comenzar a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se tensaban ante el inminente orgasmo.

- Dios Bella, tienes que parar cariño - conseguí decir a duras penas mientras ella seguía succionando, besando, mordiéndome.

-No quiero parar, deseo tomarte - susurró provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera antes de volver a engullirme…

-Oh Dios - gemí dejando caer mi cabeza para atrás unos segundos, poseído totalmente por el placer, hasta que conseguí controlarme y, tirando de nuevo de su cabello, me salí de su boca…

-Edward…-lloriqueó inconforme.

-Yo también tengo un deseo - Y sin decirle nada más me incorporé y tiré de su cintura hasta ponerla a cuatro y situarme detrás de ella…- Deseo enterrarme de nuevo en ti -le susurré antes de situarme en su entrada y asegurandome que estaba completamente húmeda para mí, me introduje en ella de un solo golpe.

-Oh Dios…- gemimos al unísono mientras la invadía por completo.

-Oh Bella, no sabes cómo se siente esto -dije con vehemencia comenzando a empujar en ella, apretando mis dedos en su cadera, atrayéndola con fuerza contra mí para así llegar más lejos, más profundo y con más fuerza.

-Edward….Oh Dios, Edward - gemía con la voz temblorosa a consecuencia de mis sacudidas.

Tomarla desde atrás me volvía loco, no podía dejar de presionar sus nalgas, la apretaba fuerte sin poder evitarlo mientras me enterraba con fuerza en ella. Era increíble el placer que sentía cuando sus paredes se contraían y se dilataban entorno a mí, abrazándome con su interior; lo mucho que me excitaba ver como desaparecia en su interior y mis caderas chocaban una y otra vez contra la piel de sus perfecto trasero provocando el más excitante de los sonidos.

Dios, no iba a aguantar mucho, Bella se movía de una forma hacía tras que me enloquecía, pero no quería acabar antes que ella.

Deslicé una de mis manos por su nalga y me fui acercando hacia su otra entrada. No es que estuviera loco por perderme ahí, me negaba a hacerle daño aunque alguna que otra vez fantaseara con ello; pero más de una vez había notado lo mucho que la excitaba que la acariciara justo ahí.

Recogiendo un poco de humedad con el dedo, comencé a rodear su precioso orificio. Al sentirme ella dejó escapar otro de esos gemidos de auténtico placer a la vez que su interior se apretaba más a mí.

-Eso es preciosa, vente para mí - le susurré entrando con mas fuerza en ella mientras seguía acariciando su ano, presionando un poco en él.

-OH Edward…Edward…Oh Dios - gimió enloquecida ante mis embestidas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su respiración se hizo jadeante y necesitada; sabía que iba a llegar, todo su cuerpo vibraba ante mí mientras seguía clavándome en ella..

-Si…si…OH si…Dios…siii…- gritó temblando mientras se dejaba envolver por las sensaciones de su propio orgasmo. Yo no pude soportar oirla así y llevando mi mano a su hombro tiré de ella con fuerza hacía mí dos veces más hasta que exploté gruñiendo de puro placer dejándome ir por entero en ella.

-Dios bendito Bella, me vas a matar - susurré dejándome caer sobre la humeda piel de su espalda - Te amo - musité entrecortadamente besando jadeante su piel hasta morder su hombro.

Ella no dejaba de jadear y se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza incluso oía como trataba de amortiguar sus jadeos con la almohada.

Cuando conseguí que mi pulso se relajase un poco, me salí de ella y literalmente caí a su lado. Ella, que aún permanecía sobre sus rodillas, aunque con le pecho pegado al colchón, se dejó caer bocabajo y giró su rostro hacía mí.

-Eso fue… maravilloso - dijo aún con dificultad antes de comenzar a reír.

-Tú eres maravillosa - le contesté, y apartando un mechón rebelde de su cabello de su cara, me acerqué y la besé de nuevo - Y una mala influencia también - añadí con diversión lo que la hizo sonreír - Esto no es serio, Señora Cullen, no puedes hacer esto de nuevo o acabaremos sin trabajo - le regañé en broma y ella volvió a besarme.

-Tú mereces también relajarte, Edward, además, ahora ya no tienes que temer por ese Señor, ¿no? - preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

En eso tenía razón. Gracias a Tanya había conseguido librarme de esa comadreja y después de muchos años, por fin me sentía tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, déjame llamar a Mandy para avisarle que llegaré un poco más tarde - le pedí y me separé de ella para tomar el móvil de la mesita de noche.

Aún era temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana, aunque a esta ahora prácticamente estaba saliendo para la oficina todos los días. Tecleé el mensaje avisando a mi secretaria que estaría para la reunión con "Matsuo Takumi Construction Company" que lo tuviese todo preparado.

Revisé mi correo desde mi móvil mientras Bella se acomodaba en mi pecho, quería estar seguro de no estar dejando de hacer nada importante. Sonreí cuando, aún mientras seguía revisando, oí su respiración pausada haciéndome saber así que se había quedado dormida. Dejé de nuevo el móvil en la mesilla y me acomodé atrayéndola aún más a mí.

- Te amo -susurré sobre su pelo antes de dejar un delicado beso ahí y cerré los ojos disfrutando de tenerla entre mis brazos.

No pude evitar recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido justo hacía una semana. La discusión por la intromisión de Tanya, el dolor desagarrando mi pecho por su rechazo, por su dolor; el descubrimiento de todo lo que había pasado con Tanya y sobretodo conocer como Maxwell lo había planeado todo.

Abracé con mas fuerza a mi preciosa mujer, y me permití recordar la satisfactoria junta donde Maxwell fue descubierto…

_Una semana antes…_

_-¿Los convocaste a todos? - le pregunté a mi secretaria mientras entraba a mi despacho y abría mi maletín. _

_Me sentía ansioso. Llevaba más de tres años soportando las insolencias de ese hombre que sólo buscaba quedarse con mi sillón. Pero había ido demasiado lejos y aunque había asumido que tendría que soportarlo el resto de mi vida, los últimos acontecimientos me dieron la razón para llevar acabo lo que siempre quise, librarme de él._

_-Si Señor Cullen, ya todos están esperando en la sala de juntas._

_-Bien Mandy, vamos entonces - le contesté complacido dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella se adelantó con las carpetas que contenían una amplia información gráfica de los movimientos de John contra la empresa. Aún así , le pedí a Emmett que él estuviera presente por si alguien tenía alguna duda._

_Seguido de mi secretaria entré a la sala de Juntas y saludé sin mucha emoción a todos los presentes. Ocupé mi lugar en la silla presidencial y esperé a que Mandy ocupara su lugar; ella esperaría mi señal para entregarles las carpetas, no quería que Maxwell se fuera al verse acorralado. _

_-Vaya, vamos a tener más juntas en un mes que en todo el año - comentó Maxwell con sorna provocando la risa fácil de alguno de los socios -¿Se puede saber ya a qué se debe esta extraordinaria asamblea? - preguntó con desdén._

_Yo traté de ignorarlo ya que si le escuchaba destaparía la sorpresa antes de tiempo y eso no me resultaría tan satisfactorio. _

_-Si hijo, yo también estoy intrigado. ¿A qué se debe? Creí que lo de Aro había quedado resuelto -añadió frunciendo el ceño. _

_Me sentí mal por no haberle dicho a él primero, pero dado la gravedad del asunto y la relación que había entre mi padre y John, no quería darle motivos para ir a partirle su estúpida cara. Porque estaba seguro que mi padre ardería en cólera cuando se enterase. _

_- Y así es papá -le contesté -. Aunque la razón por la que os he convocado en esta ocasión, lamentablemente - dije guardando las apariencias -, es de mayor gravedad. _

_Inmediatamente los socios comenzaron a murmurar unos con otros, todos extrañados y verdaderamente intrigados, incluso Maxwell se veía algo nervioso. _

_Y justo en ese momento llegaba la persona que estaba esperando._

_-Buenas tardes - saludó con seriedad Emmet que junto a su vestimenta, un traje oscuro al estilo FBI, imponía y mucho._

_-Pasa Emmett, te estabamos esperando - le indiqué y le señalé una silla cerca de mí. _

_El se aproximó con un semblante serio y se sentó esperando que yo diese comienzo._

_- Ahora que estamos todos creo que llegó el momento de explicaros el por qué de esta junta extraordinaria. _

_Los socios me miraban expectantes y nerviosos._

_-Todos sabéis los desagradables acontecimientos que hemos vivido en las semanas pasadas, que nos puso en una situación un tanto delicada._

_-Bastante delicada -apostilló John con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Si, bastante delicada, tan delicada que bien nos podía haber costado una fortuna o la propia pérdida de la empresa -dije exagerando las consecuencia pero que provocó un revuelo en los presente._

_-Quizás eres tú el que fallaba -dijo John provocándome, yo traté de contar hasta diez antes de decirle directamente todo lo que pensaba de él, pero prefería cocinarlo a fuego lento, resultaría más sabroso. _

_- Sí, supongo que tú hubieses hecho mejor trabajo que yo, ¿no es eso lo que quieres decir? -le pregunté directamente. _

_De nuevo hubo un murmullo generalizado pero pedí silencio para continuar._

_- Pues sí señores, lo acontecido anteriormente bien nos podía haber causado una gran pérdida, y cuando todo se solucionó, os advertí que abriría una investigación. No creía en aquel entonces que todo hubiese sido fruto de un simple error o malentendido, siempre tuve la sensación de que todo eso formaba parte de un plan._

_-¿Un Plan? - dijo en voz alta uno de los socios._

_-¿Hijo qué quieres decir? -añadió mi padre que junto a los otros no salían de su asombro_

_- Lo que he dicho papá y tú sabes bien mi opinión sobre todo el asunto._

_-Edward,¿estás tratando de decir que todo eso ha sido organizado por alguien de esta empresa?_

_-Esa ese una grave acusación - dijo otro de los socios mirándome con el ceño fruncido_

_-Lo sé, pero afortunadamente tengo todas las pruebas que sustenta mi acusación._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? - intervino Maxwell pasándose el dedo por el cuello de la camisa._

_-¿Nervioso, John? - le presioné mirándolo fijamente. Ahora que lo tenía delante y después de saberlo todo, aún lo despreciaba más._

_-No sé porque debería de estarlo - contestó aunque su voz no sonaba tan firme como de costumbre_

_- Déjate de jueguecitos Edward, el asunto es grave y queremos saber que está pasando- me reprochó otro de los socios mayores._

_-Tienes razón Alan, discúlpame -dije sinceramente. Miré una última vez a John y tomé la carpeta donde estaba todo archivado._

_-Cómo ya os dije, tras el asunto de Aro, pedí a Emmett que investigara a los responsables de dicho error, cuando Aro me facilitó sus nombres. Y todo hubiese quedado ahí de no ser por varias coincidencias._

_-¿Coincidencias? - preguntó preocupado mi padre._

_-Si, coincidencias, que ahora sé que no los son, como por ejemplo: ¿Todos recordáis que la empresa que trataba de quedarse con Vulturi era la empresa de Eleazar Denali? - Todos asintieron - ¿Y qué justamente era su hija Tanya la que estaba llevando el asunto?_

_De nuevo el murmullo se generalizó._

_-Fue sorprendente saber que justamente, el jefe de obras que había pedido el cambio de la entrega, fue su pareja en el pasado._

_-¡Qué! - exclamaron algunos sorprendidos.. _

_-Lo que oyen señores -dije mirándolos con seriedad. _

_- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? Está claro que los Denalí buscaban quedarse con Aro a como diera lugar - intervino Maxwell tratando de justificar esa coincidencia…_

_- Eso es cierto, Edward - añadió mi padre._

_- Es que aún hay más coincidencias y mucho más perturbadoras -añadí de nuevo. Todos guardaron silencio y me invitaron a proseguir. _

_-Cuando regresé de mi viaje a Forks, y tras la reunión que tuvimos, pedí informe contable y a los demás departamentos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que se había decido en invertir en una empresa sin mi consentimiento._

_-¡Cómo!-volvieron a exclamar sorprendidos._

_-Esa es una decisión que se toma en junta Edward, no es posible sin ti…_

_-Lo fue Alan, esa reunión se hizo mientras yo no estaba en el Estado y mi padre firmó pensando que era otra de las empresas que anteriormente yo estaba estudiando._

_-Pero… ¿qué sentido tiene… con qué interés y quién? - preguntó otro de los socios._

_-¿Puedes explicar eso John? - le pregunté. Le miré desafiante y no pude evitar sonreír interiormente al verlo sudar. _

_-Ya te dije cual fue el motivo - dijo entre dientes provocando que todos los asistentes lo miraran expectantes._

_-Y cuál fue ese motivo , si se puede saber -le preguntó esta vez mi padre mirándolo con odio._

_- Ni más ni menos que demostrar a todos que ni tú ni tu hijo están capacitados para dirigir esta empresa - le contestó mirándolo con el mismo odio._

_-Pues fíjate John, que yo creo que no fue por eso - intervine y el giró la cara para mirarme asombrado._

_-No sé donde quieres llegar - dijo y de nuevo se pasó el dedo tratando de aflojar el cuello de su camisa._

_- Sabes, no ha sido fácil descubrirlo, pero... no pensarías que no lo descubriría, ¿verdad? - le enfrenté._

_- ¿Sabéis cual fue otras de las coincidencias? -pregunté mirando a todos - Que justamente, el encargado de compras de Vulturis es la pareja de la administradora de la empresa que, curiosamente, John promovió para invertir._

_Una vez más los socios comenzaron a murmurar._

_- No creo que sea un delito tener pareja - añadió Maxwell intentando relajar la situación y quitar atención al asunto. _

_- No, no es delito tener pareja. Pero… invertir en una empresa que recién está constituida y que resulta que es de tu familia.._

_-¡Cómo! - una vez más los socios exaltaron cada vez más airados y cabreados._

_-Como oyen Señores, la administradora de dicha empresa es sobrina de John y se han estado haciendo transferencias injustificadas hacia esa empresas por un total de cincuenta mil dólares._

_-Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿es eso cierto Maxwell? - le preguntó directamente Alan que junto al resto se mostraba furioso y asombrado._

_Vi como John se sentaba y trataba de desviar la mirada del resto.._

_-Quieres saber que creo que pasó John. ¡No! Mejor decir lo que sé que pasó - por un segundo puso su vista en mí con cierta inquietud, pero inmediatamente la reemplazó por una mirada dura y fría, envarandose para afrentar mi acusación._

_-Alguien me contó que tú te pusiste en contacto con los Denalí para llevar a cabo este plan. Absurdo, si me permites decirlo, ya que jamás podría conmigo un plan así - le dije con suficiencia. El resto de los asistentes se mantenían a la escucha pero podía ver como cada uno trataba de digerir toda la información -, y que fue James, el novio de tu sobrina, el que lo planeo todo, a cambio de una sustanciosa recompensa. Digamos que …¿unos cincuenta mil dólares? _

_-No puede ser - murmuró uno de los socios incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_-Eso es una falacia - gritó Maxwell levantándose súbitamente de su sillón._

_-Sabes que no miento. Mandy - Mi secretaria enseguida se levantó y comenzó a repartir los informes -. Ahí señores podrán encontrar todo bien documentado._

_Todos comenzaron a mirar asombrados los reportajes fotográficos que junto a una explicación del momento y hora ocurrido, sustentaban completamente mi acusación. Yo me mantuve sentando, en silencio, dándole tiempo a todos que fueran asimilando lo que tenían entre sus manos._

_-¡Esto es un montaje! ¡Todo esto es un montaje para deshacerse de mí! - gritó enfurecido._

_- Ya déjalo Maxwell, esto habla por si solo - le sugirió Alan dejándose caer cansado en la silla - No puedo creer que hayas puesto a esta empresa en peligro por tu ambición John. Esto es intolerable._

_Yo permanecí en silencio. Sólo mirando como la máscara de Maxwell caía frente a todos._

_Emmett no tuvo inconveniente en explicar una a una todas las fotografías, documentos, incluso la copia del contrato que los Denalí tenían en su poder. Siempre estaría agradecido a Tanya por pasármelo._

_-Todo ha sido por tu culpa - dijo de pronto Maxwell señalando a mi padre -. Tú tenías que haber delegado en mí la dirección de la empresa aquí en Atlanta, como tú padre hizo con el mío. _

_-No compares John, tu padre era un buen hombre que hizo todo lo posible porque esta empresa creciera más. Era un verdadero amigo de mi padre y mi padre confiaba plenamente en él. Pero ni siquiera tu padre confiaba en ti. Por eso, cuando enfermó, me pidió que me encargara de la oficina central. Y fue fácil aunque no lo que deseaba. Yo deseaba estar en Treesriver allí estaba mi pasión. Yo sé dirigir perfectamente la plantación y el aserradero. Por eso insté a mi hijo a que se preparara para ser él quién ocupara mi lugar._

_-El no debería ni siquiera estar ahí, ¡él no es tu hijo! - gritó y juro que la sangre se heló en mis venas cuando lo oí._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? - musitó mi padre asombrado por le giro de la conversación._

_- Acaso pensabas que no lo iba a recordar, que no iba a atar cabos. Edward es el vivo retrato de su padre, Edward Masen. Ni os molestasteis en ponerle otro nombre. Por si se te ha olvidado, yo también traté de cortejar a Elizabeth - dijo con una mueca de desprecio - Y ella me rechazó porque amaba a otra persona. Siempre pensé que era a ti, pero un día los vi juntos, cuando tú estabas en la hacienda. Tu amigo, tu mejor amigo te quitó a tu chica y la dejó con una sorpresita ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?- le provocó y mi padre se dejó caer cansado en la silla mirándome con tristeza. _

_-¿Todo es por eso, porque yo no soy hijo legítimo de mi padre? -le pregunté hirviendo de rabia - ¿Es qué por el hecho de no haber sido engendrado por él, me quita el derecho de ser su hijo?_

_- Edward tiene razón -dijo finalmente mi padre mirándome con orgullo - Es cierto, yo no engendré a Edward, pero lo he amado desde el mismo día en el que decidí convertirme en su padre, el día que Elizabeth me dijo que esperaba un hijo de mi mejor amigo que había muerto en la guerra. Y es el mejor hijo del mundo. Y ni siendo legítimamente mío estaría más orgulloso de él - sus palabras me llegaron directamente al corazón. _

_Todos permanecían en silencio tan asombrados y emocionados como yo._

_-Quiero que te largues de mi empresa John, aquí ya no hay lugar para ti - le dijo mi padre aprentando los puños._

_-¡Esta empresa es mía también, no puedes echarme!- gritó._

_-Ya no, desde el momento en el que expusiste a esta empresa y a todos nosotros para tu propio beneficio. Has incurrido en una falta muy grave- intervino Alan tomando el control del asunto, no en vano era el jurídico de la empresa -. Tienes dos opciones John: O te vas como si nada, hacemos un documento donde cedes todas tus acciones que será repartidas por partes iguales entre todos los socios y nos olvidamos del asunto; tú mismo podras decir a la presa lo que creas conveniente... _

_Yo apreté mis puños insataisfecho con esa resolución._

_-O te abrimos un expediente de expulsión y nos veremos las caras en los tribunales. Piénsalo - Le sugirió Alan y tanto mi padre como yo nos quedamos expectantes a su decisión. _

_-Esta bien, firmaré ese documento - dijo apretando los dientes y los puños. Yo dejé escapar el aire que tenía retenido con alivio. Sentí como mi padre apretaba mi brazo. _

_-Bien hecho hijo - dijo y yo le sonreír._

_-No os alegréis tanto, os juro que lo pagaréis. ¡Me la vais a pagar! - nos amenazó antes de girarse y tomar la puerta... _

Una semana, hacía una semana que Maxwell había dejado la empresa y la última noticia que tuvimos de él es que iba a mudarse al extranjero. Al menos esa fue la excusa que dio a la prensa como motivo para abandonar la empresa. No negaré que me hubiese gustado verlo en los tribunales, que todos se enteraran de lo que era en realidad, pero mi padre insistió que no dejaba de ser una mala propaganda para nuestra empresa y que en honor a su padre, que siempre fue un leal compañero y amigo, lo dejáramos correr.

Volví a presionar el cuerpo dormido de mi preciosa esposa contra el mío y me permití dormir un poco más.

En verdad apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando unas pequeñas manos comenaron a tirar de mi brazo.

-Papi, papi epieta, papi -de pronto la vocecita tierna de mi pequeña se oyó en la habitación.

-¿Sarah? -dije con voz cansada. Bella se removió saliendo de mi brazo, dándose la vuelta donde siguió durmiendo balbuceando palabras incompresibles, pero a modo de protesta, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Papi, teno ambe -dijo a media voz tirando de mi dedo meñique.

Yo sonreí, no podía evitarlo, esta niña hacía conmigo todo lo que quería.

-Está bien, renacuaja. Para un día que me pido para descansar algo más, vas y me despierta - le reproché medio en broma. Fui a levantarme de la cama cuando me di cuenta que estaba desnudo. ¡Mierda! -Ahh….Sarah cielo, porque no vas a tu cuarto y buscas a tu pequeño pony, quizás tenga hambre también- le dije no muy convencido para distraerla.

Ella sonrió ampliamente mostrándome sus pequeños dientes antes de salir escopetada al cuarto. Salí de la cama y me coloqué aprisa el pantalón del pijama. Suerte que ella aún no se fijaba en esas cosas. Me volví de nuevo hacia la cama y sonreir al ver a Bella totalmente dormida con una expresión verdaderamente pacifica en su cara. Hinqué una rodilla en el colchó y me aproximé para besar su hombro desnudo. Dios, esta mujer acabaría conmigo. Sólo con sentir su piel en mis labios ya comenzaba a ponerme cachondo.

Me obligué a separarme y me encontré con mi pequeña princesa.

-Vamos cariño, déjame cambiarte para que estés más cómoda - le sugerí tomándola en brazos y situarla sobre su cambiador.

Me encantaba oír su risa cada vez que me acercaba a ella y dejaba besos en su barriguita o le hacia pedorretas. Aún me fascinaba al ser consciente de esos momentos que compartía con ella. En este punto no entendía como pude estar más de un año sin disfrutar de ella, lo mucho que hubiese disfrutado de sentirla patear la barriguita de su madre, o lo emocionante que hubiese sido verla nacer.

La tomé de sus manitas y ella enseguida se irguió y se abrazó a mi cuello.

-Te quelo papi - me dijo antes de estampar sus labios en los mío.

-Y yo te amo, cielo - le contesté verdaderamente emocionado por sus muestras de cariño. La cogí en brazos y jugueteando con ella la llevé hasta la cocina.

No tardé en prepararle su bibi de cereales y entonces me fijé en la hora. Ya eran las ocho y media. Miré a mi alrededor y decidir preparar el desayuno antes de irme a trabajar.

Exprimí algunas naranjas para hacer zumo, preparé el café e hice algunas tostadas.

-¡Vamos peque! Ya es hora de despertar a mamá - le dije cogiéndola de nuevo en brazos para ir de regreso a la habitación.

Me hubiese gustado llevarle el desayuno allí, pero odiaba dejar a mi pequeña sin mi supervisión en la sala mientras cargaba con la bandeja, así que, decidí que Bella tendría que bajar.

Entramos a la habitación sonriendo los dos pero inmediatamente mi sonrisa se borró.

-¿Bella? - la llamé al ver la cama vacía.

Al instante el sonido de unos gemidos procedente del cuarto de baño me alertó.

-Quedaté aquí , ¿vale Sarah? - le pedí a mi pequeña mientras la sentaba en la cama. Ella asintió gateando por el colchón hasta introducirse en ella.

-Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? - pregunté preocupado mientras abría la puerta del baño.

De nuevo me la encontré tirada sobre el váter vaciando su estomago.

-Bella, mi amor …- musité y me apresuré a ir a sujetarle el cabello.

-Estoy bien, no es nada Edward -dijo con voz rasposa.

-Esto no puede seguir así, ahora mismo llamó a la clínica para que te revise, no estás bien - le dije humedeciendo una toalla y pasándosela por la cara para refrescarla.

-No, no es necesario, ya tengo cita para hoy - me dijo sorprendiéndome.

-¿Tienes cita hoy? -pregunté algo molesto - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-No quería molestarte Edward, sólo me van hacer un reconocimiento, tal vez me manden hacer una analítica, no es nada del otro mundo.

-¿A qué hora tienes la cita? -le pregunté esperando al menos poder acompañarla.

- A las cuatro - me contestó.

-¡Mierda! - exclamé molesto - A esa hora aún estaré en la comida con los de Matsuo -dije levantándome y pasando la mano por mi pelo, me frustraba cuando las cosas no las controlaba -, debiste decirme, podía haber cambiado la reunión -le reproché.

- Edward, por favor, ya deja de mortificarte, no voy a operarme ni nada por el estilo -dijo burlándose - además, siempre he ido al médico sola desde que murió mi mamá.

-Pero ahora no estas sola, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo quería ir, me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te sientas mal…

Ella me miró sonrojada incluso vi como se mordía el labio - Lo sé Edward -dijo levantándose del váter y caminando hacia mí hasta rodear con sus brazos mi cuello - sé que te preocupas, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, lo más probable es que sean los nervios por todo.

-No me hace sentir mejor saber que soy la causa de tu malestar.

-¡No eres la causa! - me reprochó mirándome severamente - No vayas a empezar de nuevo, por favor - me pidió cansada.

Reconozco que desde que pasó lo de Tanya, me sentía culpable por hacerla pasar mal y eso había originado alguna que otra pequeña discusión, que gracias a Dios, siempre solucionábamos de la manera más placentera…

-Está bien, pero tenme informado, por favor, en cuanto sepas algo me llamas.

-Qué sí, pesado…-dijo con un mohín - ¡Anda vamos!, muero por llevarme algo a la boca.

-Humm… te estás volviendo muy golosa, señora Cullen - le susurre besando de nuevo sus labios haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido antes en el dormitorio.

-No te imaginas cuánto - me contestó bajando una de sus manos hasta ponerla sobre mi adormecido miembro y presionarlo, haciéndome gemir de puro placer en su boca.

-Bella no empieces, Sarah está en la cama - le informé pero no pude evitar llevar mis manos a su perfecto culo y apretarlo pegándola a mí.

-Vaya, es una lástima - susurró de vuelta, lo que me hizo reír sobre sus labios. De un tiempo acá Bella estaba insaciable y no me quejaba de ello.

Durante el desayuno tuvimos una conversación un tanto extraña. No sé como pero acabamos hablando de si queríamos tener más hijos en el futuro. Yo por supuesto le dije que sí. No se lo decía a ella porque no quería asustarla, pero en el fondo deseaba que ella se quedara embarazada. Egoístamente quería poder vivir el tener un hijo desde el principio. Poder experimentar lo que no pude vivir con mi pequeña.

Le ofrecí mandarle uno de los chofes de la empresa para que la llevase, pero ella decidió irse en el Megan que mi padre le había regalado por nuestra boda, argumentando que dejaría a Sarah en casa de Rose y que luego pasaría a recogerla y que además tenía pensado pasar por el centro comercial para hacer algunas compras.

Accedí a regañadientes, aún me molestaba el no poder acompañarla al médico , pero le hice prometer que a partir de ahora siempre me avisaría para cambiar mis planes y acompañarla.

El día en la oficina fue extenuante. La reunión comenzó a las doce de la mañana y proseguimos durante el almuerzo. Todo iba de maravilla. Los de Matsuo se mostraban encantado con todos nuestros servicios. Era una gran empresa constructora de Japón que quería expandirse por Estados Unidos y para ello necesitaba un proveedor de maderas.

Después de lo ocurrido con Vulturis, me prometí a mí mismo conseguir más clientes potenciales que no nos hicieran vulnerables. Si conseguía que los de Matsuo firmaran con nosotros, me abriría paso con más empresas de ese tipo.

A las cuatro de la tarde no pude evitar mirar el reloj con ansiedad. ¿Qué estaría pasando con Bella? Alan tuvo que darme un golpe en el brazo porque no estaba prestando atención.

A las cinco y media por fin acabamos la dichosa reunión con la alegría de haber conseguido otro gran cliente. Me despedí de Alan en la puerta del Restaurante, él se haría cargo de acompañarlos a su hotel para que terminaran de rellenar los contratos. Yo me alegré de haber ido en mi coche y mientras conducía de camino a casa llamé a Bella ansioso por saber.

-¿_Edward?_ -preguntó a modo de saludo.

-Si cariño, soy yo, ¿cómo ha ido todo ?, le pregunté ansioso.

-_Ah, bien..bien, todo está bien _- dijo y su voz se notaba con ruido.

-Bella ¿dónde estás? - le pregunté extrañado.

-_Voy conduciendo Edward, voy camino del centro comercial que está a las afuera. Hay menos gente._

- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí - le dije y comencé acelerar.

- _No es necesario Edward, ve a casa y descansa yo estaré allí en una hora_. _Sólo voy a comprar unas cosas para la cena._

-No, quiero verte, podemos cenar allí así te ahorras el trabajo.

-_Me gusta hacerlo Edward, y no llevo comida para Sarah, vete a casa, nos vemos allí_.

- ¡Ups!, tarde, ahora mismo acabo de coger la salida - le dije con diversión cuando iba a incorporarme a la carretera que me llevaría al centro comercial.

_-¡Ya estás detrás de mí! _-dijo con asombro - _Sarah, por favor, deja de moverte _- oí que le reñía a la niña.

- Sarah , haz caso a tu madre - le dije por el manos libres y enseguida oí sus gritos llamándome "papi" desde el otro lado de la línea - Estaré a varios minutos de ti, caríño.

-_Edward, me acosas, siempre te tengo detrás _- dijo con diversión lo que me hizo reír.

-Es que adoro estar detrás de ti - le contesté divertidamente - se siente muy bien estando detrás de ti.

-¡_Edward!_ - me reprendió -, _recuerda que llevo a tu hija detrás, pervertido._

Yo no pude evitar reír a carcajadas imaginándomela roja como un tomate. Esa era mi Bella, podría ser una tigresa en la cama pero fuera de ella, era tímida como una gatita.

-_Pero qué demonios…-_ dijo de pronto provocando que dejara de reír de inmediato.

-¿Bella qué ocurre ? - le pregunté extrañado por su tono.

- _Hay un imbécil que se está aproximando a mí a mucha velocidad._

- Ve con cuidado Bella, seguro es un niñato tratando de adelantarte, deja que te pase - le indiqué.

De fondo podía oír a mi pequeña canturrear, pero Bella no decía nada.

-Bella…- la llamé preocupado por su silencio

- _Este hombre está loco_ - le oí decir de pronto -. _Mierda Edward, se sigue aproximando. Y no hace señales de adelantarme_ - su voz sonó asustada.

- Tranquila cariño, no pises mucho, voy casi detrás de ti -le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Oh Dios mio, Edward, ¡me va a dar! - gritó y de prontó oí el sonido de un golpe.

-¡Bella!, respondeme ¡joder! ¿qué ha sido eso? - pregunté ansioso pisando más fuerte el acelerador - Bella, dime algo - podía oír el llanto asustado de mi hija que comenzó a llamar a su madre..

-¡_Edward, me va a golpear de nuevo!_ - le oí de nuevo, su voz se oía aterrada. Incluso podía escuchar el chirrido de las ruedas cuando giraba en las curvas.

- Voy detrás de ti cariño…- De nuevo oí el ruido de un golpe, esta vez más fuerte y a Bella y a Sarah gritando a la vez.

-¡_Edward, me va a echar!_ - gritó llorando muerta de miedo.

Pisé más fuerte el acelerador, adelanté peligrosamente a tres vehículos y entonces vi como un todoterreno negro embestía de nuevo el coche..

-Bella te estoy viendo cariño. Voy a llamar a la policia..

-Edward, tengo mie….. ¡Ahhhhhhh! -gritó de pronto. Mis ojos se fijaron en el coche justo en el momento en el que éste las volvía a embestir y Bella perdía el control del vehículo precipitándose por una colina.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente cuando vi al todoterreno acelerar perdiéndose de mi vista y el coche de Bella dando volteretas colina a bajo. Los gritos de ellas y el ruido del metal retorciéndose a través del manos libre era ensordecedor y terrorífico.

-¡ Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grité saliendo del coche cuando llegué al lugar.

Me quedé congelado cuando mis ojos vieron el coche bocabajo y empotrado contra un árbol. Sus ruedas seguían girando, todos los cristales habían estallado y desde esta distancia podia ver el brazo de Bella ensangrentado asomando por la ventanilla.

-Señor, ¡Señor!, ¿ ha llamado a una ambulancia? -Alguien me comenzó a girar por los hombros pero yo no podía apartar la vista del coche.

-Mi esposa, mi hija…- musité y sentí como mi pecho se partia en dos.

-Por favor manden una ambulancia, ha habido un accidente….-Oí que alguien hablaba a mi lado y ahí fue que me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡BELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grité sintiendo de nuevo mi corazón bombear ansiosamente cuando conseguí salir del estado de shock en el que me encontraba y comencé a correr colina a bajo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Ainss...No quieran matarme, lo sé, lo sé, soy de lo peor, pobres mis Bella y Sarah (Sarae/Noe con los ojos enrojecidos) y pobre mi Edward. Solo recuerden que la única manera de salir de este entuerto es dejando a la autora con vida..

Bueno chicas, ¿qué les pareció? Esperaré ansiosa todos vuestros comentarios, y aceptaré insultos, amenazas y todo lo que necesiten para desahogar :P

También quiero aprovechar para avisaros que, lamentablemente, la próxima semana me resultará casi imposible subir el capi (saraes/Noe con carita triste) No sólo estamos en medio de la semana santa, lo que implica que tenga muchos compromisos con la familia, sino que a la semana siguiente mi hija Sara hace su primera comunión (Noe con ojos emocionados) Si vierais lo linda que está con su traje; y claro, no tendré un solo respiro con los preparativos. Los siento, de todas formas si consigo un huequito os prometo que me pondré a ello... pero sin compromiso. Espero que entendáis.

De antemano os agradezco que sigais ahí conmigo, sois unos soles, y muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **MartyComingSoon; **Lullaby Wayllen**; betssdi; **Franci**; inexscor; **Bells Swan-Cullen05; **Isabella Styder** ; Chayley Costa ; **PattyQ** ; suzette-cullen ; **Antonella D Pattinson** ; Lore562 ; **Leyswan; **DeeDee'20** ; Yiyolinaa21 ; **calalis **; ati88 y **Selene Luna.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, háganmelo saber. Y me repito, es tan lindo ver como la lista sigue creciendo... No sabéis cuánto os agradezco vuestra presencia. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y a alertas, me sorprende tanto que sigan llegando sin parar esas alertas de nuevas lectoras ya sean silenciosas. Lastima que no os puedo conocer y agradeceros que también estéis ahí, que también disfrutéis con ella...

**Yiyolina, ati, Selele Luna;** me alegra muchísimo que os hayáis animado a comentar. Aunque realmente no nos conocemos físicamente, para mí es lo más parecido a ponerle cara a las chicas que me leéis. Me alegro de conoceros al fin y que hayáis estado siguiendo mi historia.

Ahora sí, me despido, un abrazo enormísimo y un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques de mi alma, os amo. Ains chicas, a una semana de la comunión ...¡que nervios!

Hasta pronto, guapísimas.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	35. Chapter 35 Desesperación

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola,amores! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza (saraes con carita de pena) y aún más no haber contestado los rr (saraes con carita de culpabilidad) pero me ha resultado totalmente imposible. Entre la comunión de mi pequeña; que para todas las que me felicitasteis y nos deseasteís que todo fuera bien, os diré que fue más que bien, la ceremonia preciosa y la fiesta muy divertida; pero lo mejor (Noe con ojos brillosos) ver a mi pequeña hermosa y radiante diciéndome que era el mejor día de su vida y que no quería que acabase nunca; y la gran cantidad de trabajo que tengo de nuevo al estar en plena presentación de impuestos , contestar rr ha sido misión imposible /(;_')\ . Pero no quiero que penséis que ya es una costumbre, como lectora sé lo mucho que emociona cuando una autora se digna en contesar nuestros rr, yo siempre que me sea posible lo haré con mucho gusto, ya que es la forma que tengo para estar en contacto con vosotras. No lo dudéis nunca.

Y ahora me dejo ya de tanta palabreria y os dejo el capítulo que estoy segura que lo preferís más.. :P

Espero que os guste. Prepárense que sigue viniendo intenso. ;)

¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXXV

"_Tic…tac…tic…tac..." _

Los segundos pasaban unos tras otros, y en cada golpe de _"tic", _mi corazón se iba rompiendo.

Una vez más fijé mis ojos en aquella puerta, esa maldita puerta con un ventanal circular donde rezaba: "Prohibido el paso".

Una hora, ya pasaba más de una hora desde que mis dos razones para vivir habían cruzado esa maldita puerta de urgencias…

_Una hora antes…_

_-¡BELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grité, sintiendo de nuevo mi corazón bombear ansiosamente cuando conseguí salir del estado de shock en el que me encontraba, y comencé a correr colina a bajo._

_Podía sentir mi corazón comprimirse angustiosamente a cada paso que me iba acercando. El olor a gasolina y humo me golpeó de pronto mientras seguía con mi carrera hacia el coche.._

_-¡Bellaaaa…Bellaaaaa…!-no podía dejar de gritar, me sentía aterrado, no sabia que iba a encontrarme, cada vez era más visible el cuerpo de Bella y estaba bañado en sangre._

_-Dios mío, no. Bella….¡Bellaaaaaaaa, Saraaaaaaaaaah…! - mis ojos comenzaron a escocer cuando al llegar pude ver totalmente el escenario._

_-¡Señor! ¡no las mueva Señor!,…-gritaba alguien detrás de mí; pero yo no pude evitar llegar hasta ella._

_-Bella, Bella mi amor, Bella por Dios ¡háblame! - le pedí desesperado intentando abrir la puerta; ella permanecía colgada del asiento, tenía cristales clavados por todo su cuerpo. Miré por la otra ventanilla y mi pequeña estaba en la misma posición._

_-Dios mío…Dios mío…- no puede evitar sollozar cuando vi a mi pequeña al igual que la madre con cristales hiriendo su pequeño cuerpo que también permanecía colgada de su propio asiento…_

_-Ayúdenme…. por favor, son mi mujer y mi hija… por favor, ¡ayúdenme! - pedí desesperado tratando de abrir inútilmente la puerta para poder sacarlas…_

_-No, no podemos moverlas - dijo alguien que comenzó a tirar de mí alejándome del coche._

_-Tengo que sacarlas, tengo que ver que están bien, por favor ¡ayúdeme! - grité mientras miles de lágrimas hacía que mi vista se emborrase. _

_-Ya están de camino, ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia, si las mueve puede aún hacerles más daño._

_Sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el dolor y la impotencia de estar ahí y no poder hacer nada._

_De pronto oí un gemido lastimoso proveniente de Bella. Me deshice del agarre de ese hombre y me acerqué de nuevo al lugar._

_-Bella, Bella mi amor….estoy aquí, te pondrás bien… Se fuerte , tienes que estar bien - susurré tragándome mi propio llanto._

_-Mi niña…mi niña…-gimió apenas en un hilo de voz._

_-Bella….- susurré su nombre intentando de ahogar mi llanto pero no podía._

_De fondo comenzaron a sonar sirenas, la ayuda ya estaba llegando y una parte de mí dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aunque enseguida se esfumó al ver que mi pequeña no hacía ningún movimiento._

_-Sarah….sarah, princesa….dime algo….sarah….- la llamé pero ella seguía sin moverse…_

_-Mi niña… saca… a la niña -me pidió Bella con la voz ronca._

_-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, Bella - le dije y ella dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos._

_-¿Bella? - la llamé al ver que se había callado -Bella, despierta, amor mío no cierres los ojos - le pedí desesperado agarrando con fuerza la mano que salía por la ventanilla.. - ¡Bella! -grité pero ella había perdido la consciencia - Bella por favor, Bella…._

_-Ya llegan Señor, ellos las sacaran…- me dijo de nuevo aquel hombre al que ni siquiera había prestado atención._

_De pronto me vi rodeado por un sinfín de personal sanitario que enseguida me hicieron retroceder y comenzaron a revisar las constantes de Bella y mi hija._

_Inmediatamente les colocaron, como pudieron, unos collarines y le cogieron unas vías. Quería entender lo que decían, pero todo se había vuelto un caos a mi alrededor. Además del equipo médico, también llegaron varias patrullas de policías y una de bomberos. _

_Tal como estaba el coche era imposible sacarlas. _

_-¿Puede decirnos algo de lo que ha pasado, Señor? - me preguntó alguien. Lo miré sin llegar a verlo, sólo sintiendo como mis dos chicas estaban atrapadas y mal heridas en un coche y yo no podía hacer nada por ellas - Señor, ¿me ha oído? - reiteró el agente que con paciencia me hizo mirarlo - Necesito que me cuente todo lo que ha pasado._

_Cuando al fin puede entender, le facilité mi nombre y mis datos personales, los de Bella y mi hija y le relaté, como pude, todo lo que había ocurrido. El llamaba una y otra vez mi atención cada vez que mi vista se iba intranquila y desesperada hacia el lugar que ahora estaba abarrotado del personal sanitario._

_-Por favor, sálvenlas - le rogué, apenas con un hilo de voz, al agente -, sáquenlas de ahí, por favor… son lo único que tengo… - no puede evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla ante el impacto de esa afirmación. Ellas eran mi vida, no podría vivir sin ellas…_

_-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para rescatarlas con vida, Señor Cullen - me contestó el agente comprensivamente. _

_Por un momento el agente se alejó de mí y comenzó a interrogar a la otra persona que, al igual que yo, facilitó sus datos y relató todo lo que había visto. _

_Diez minutos más tarde, por fin los bomberos consiguieron quitar las puertas y los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a inmovilizar correctamente a Bella y a mi hija. _

_-Las llevaremos al hospital central - dijo uno de los médicos a uno de los agentes._

_-Bella… - musité y corrí hasta llegar a la camilla donde la estaban colocando - Bella, cariño, se fuerte, resiste, por favor Bella, no dejes de luchar, no me dejes Bella, por favor, mi vida, no me dejes - le imploré desesperado mientras los paramédicos empujaban la camilla y la introducían en la ambulancia. _

_-Mi bebé …- la oí susurrar con dolor antes de entrar en la ambulancia. _

_-Yo iré con ella, Bella, tú se fuerte, resiste cariño - le pedí al ver la angustia en su rostro ensangrentado…_

_-No…mi….be…_

_-Tenemos que irnos, ya sabe dónde la llevamos - yo asentí y vi como cerraba la puerta y comenzaban a llevársela de allí. _

_-Bella… - dejé escapar su nombre totalmente destrozado mientras veía alejarse la ambulancia._

_-¡Ya la tenemos! - oí de pronto y mis ojos se fijaron de nuevo en el pequeño cuerpecito que, totalmente inmovilizado, descansaba sobre la otra camilla. _

_Traté de llegar a ella, pero los paramédicos me lo impidieron, sólo pude ver su carita toda ensangrentada por los cortes que el vidrio roto le había provocado y una gran mancha de sangre proveniente de su pequeña cabecita. _

_-Dios mío, mi hija - sollocé aterrado al ver el golpe que llevaba._

_-Lo siento Señor, pero tenemos que llevárnosla ya. _

_-Pero está bien. ¡Dígame que está bien! - le pedí - Por favor, dígame que mi pequeña está bien - las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos totalmente roto de dolor por mi pequeña, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún movimiento._

_-Aún no sabemos la gravedad, tenemos que llevárnosla inmediatamente._

_-Por favor, sálvenla, es mi pequeña, son lo único que tengo, por favor ….- me aferré al chaleco del paramédico que me dio una mirada de compasión._

_-Haremos todos lo que esté en nuestra mano, Señor, todo…- y dejándome allí se llevaron también a mi pequeña._

_-Venga con nosotros, Señor Cullen - me dijo de pronto un agente, yo lo miré sin llegar a comprender - Le llevaremos al hospital, otro agente nos seguirá en su coche -Yo asentí en silencio, y como si de pronto no tuviera alma, lo seguí…_

_Mientras que recorría el camino que me llevaría al coche patrulla, vi una hoja de papel tirada en el suelo. Me llamó la atención porque tenía el logo de la clínica a la que había ido Bella. Me incliné a recogerla, y mi corazón se congeló cuando leí lo que allí estaba escrito._

"_**Positivo" **__aparecía escrito. Test de embarazo positivo. Bella estaba embarazada. Ella…Un sollozo entrecortado brotó de mis labios cuando tomé conciencia de lo que eso significaba. _

_-Dios mío- musité sintiendo como la lágrimas empapaban mi rostro de nuevo -Dios mío - musité de nuevo, iba a ser papá…-Dios mío - mi corazón se encogió en un puño cuando miré hacía atrás y vi el amasijo en el que se había convertido el coche donde ellas habían estado atrapadas._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerzas y lloré en silencio haciendo una bola con la hoja en un puño. "Mi bebé" . De pronto esas palabras tuvieron otro significado para mí. Ella trataba de saber sobre el otro bebé. Íbamos a tener otro bebé..._

_Caí arrodillado y, presionando con fuerza la hoja contra mi pecho, comencé a llorar descontroladamente. No podía soportarlo más. Dios mío, que había hecho para merecer tanto castigo. _

_Ni siquiera fui consciente cuando varios agentes me sujetaron y consiguieron introducirme en el coche patrulla. Yo conseguí que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar, pero tenía el corazón tan roto que mi alma seguía llorando en silencio…_

_Cuando llegamos al hospital, como pude, llamé a mi padre y justo después de darle la fatal noticia, fui acompañado por un agente y una enfermera para comenzar a rellenar los papeles de ingresos de Bella y de mí hija._

_- Espere en la sala de espera, Señor Cullen, en cuanto tengamos noticias le avisaremos - me ofreció una de las enfermeras…_

Una maldita hora y aún seguía sin saber nada.

-¿Dónde están, Edward? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - entró casi gritando mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Papá - musité y en cuanto mis enrojecidos ojos se clavaron en los suyos, vi como una mueca de dolor se instalaba en su cara.

-Hijo -musitó él y acortó las distancias que nos separaba abrazándome fuerte a él -¿Dónde están Edward? ¿sabes algo de ellas? - me preguntó angustiado y yo sólo puede negar con la cabeza mientras notaba como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de nuevo -Tranquilo hijo -dijo con la voz ahogada - todo va a salir bien, ellas tienen que salir de esta, ya verás como lo hacen - comenzó a decir más para convencerse a él mismo que para mí.

-No lo sé papá - sollocé apartándome de él y dejándome caer de nuevo en la silla; él se sentó justo a mi lado -, no lo sé - volví a decir enterrando mi cara en mis manos - Había sangre por todos lados, Bella…mi….mi Bella…ella….

-Mi hija va a salir de esto, Edward, ella es fuerte, va a salir, no te quepa duda. ¿Cómo está mi nieta? - podía oír el miedo en su voz.

-No lo sé - le contesté sin llegar a apartar mis manos de mi cara, mi voz sonaba amortiguada -. Ella no se movía, todo el tiempo estuvo inconsciente.

Durante una hora más permanecimos allí, en silencio, cada uno sumido en su propio pensamiento y yo lo agradecía, no quería hablar con nadie, después de relatarle lo que había ocurrido, permanecí en silencio rezando para que mis chicas saliesen de esto y a cada minuto que pasaba el vacío y el temor en mi corazón eran mayor.

-Familiares de Isabella Cullen - Oí de pronto. De inmediato me puse de pié y fui hacia el doctor.

-Soy su marido, por favor, dígame cómo está ella, y cómo está mi hija - le pedí ansioso, mi padre estaba justo a mi lado con la misma ansiedad.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra en cuidados intensivos. Le hemos tenido que practicar una laparotomía de urgencia. Por el fuerte impacto se le ha roto el bazo y hemos tenido que extirparlo.

-¿Ella…se…encuentra bien? -pregunté con temor.

-Sí, Señor Cullen, hemos aprovechado para asegurarnos que no haya hemorragias interna y todo esta bien, en un par de días la pasaremos a planta.

-Gracias Dios mío - musité sintiendo algo de alivio inmediatamente.

-Aunque…- dijo de pronto, provocando que de nuevo la ansiedad y el temor volvieran a mi corazón - me temo que…

-A perdido el bebé -terminé por él, sintiendo en el acto un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-Lo siento Señor Cullen, ha sido un aborto espontáneo, apenas estaba de poco más de seis semanas y el fuerte impacto ha provocado la pérdida inevitablemente, lo lamento - dijo.

-¿Estaba embarazada? - musitó mi padre, con asombro y tristeza a la vez, a mi lado - Cuándo pensabais decirm…

-No lo sabíamos - dije apesadumbrado - hoy mismo Bella fue a una clínica y ahí le dijeron, pero… pero….- mis ojos volvieron a picar y apreté con más fuerza la hoja que permanecía en mi puño - ella nunca llegó a decírmelo.

-Oh Edward, cuánto lo siento, hijo mío - musitó mi padre al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Aún son jóvenes, seguro que la Señora Cullen podrá engendra más hijos en un futuro - dijo de pronto el doctor tratando de reconfortarnos.

-Gracias - musité - ¿Y mi hija? ¿se sabe algo de mí hija? - pregunté con el mismo grado de ansiedad.

-Su hija, Señor Cullen, ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo craneoencefálico.

-Dios mío, no - suspiró mi padre llevándose la mano a la boca para ahogar su impresión.

-Digamos que el traumatismo ha sido lo suficientemente grave y la tenemos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. El TAC ha mostrado un pequeño hematoma epidural que probablemente ha sido el causante de su estado inconsciente. Aunque por unos segundos ha reaccionado muy desorientada, hemos decidido mantenerla sedada para ver si el hematoma se reduce por si sólo sin necesidad de intervenir quirúrgicamente.

-Ella, puede…

-Ahora mismo es imposible saber como va a reaccionar. Durante las próximas horas iremos observando el proceso de ese hematoma, es lo único que puedo decirle.

-¿Podemos verlas? - pregunté ansioso.

-Ahora mismo no, pero dentro de unas horas podrán pasar a ver a la Señora Cullen y a su hija, sólo podrán estar unos minutos, recuerden que están en cuidados intensivos.

Ambos asentimos, y tras ver como el doctor volvía a perderse por las puertas, nos sentamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en su propio pensamiento, en su propia angustia, a la espera de poder verlas…

-Edward..-jadeó Rose angustiada cuando irrumpió en la sala de espera seguida de Emmett - ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al llegar a mi lado.

-Rose…-gemí roto, sintiendo de nuevo ese implacable dolor que se abría paso en mi pecho -. Rose…yo…no podré soportar esto -confesé totalmente abatido; enseguida sus brazos me rodearon para consolarme.

-Están vivas Edward, aférrate a eso amigo. Ellas han resistido y estoy seguro que lucharan por permanecer a tu lado. Lo sé, yo lo haría por Emmett y por mi hijo -me susurró tratando de confortarme.

-Tengo tanto miedo…-sollocé apretando más mi abrazo a su alrededor. Rose era mi mejor amiga. Aunque al principio cuando comenzó con Emmett no era de mis personas favoritas, por su fuerte personalidad y arrogancia, con el tiempo me demostró, no sólo que amaba a mi mejor amigo por encima todas las cosas, sino que era una amiga leal y protectora con los que ella quería y afortunadamente yo era uno de ellos.

Por un largo tiempo me mantuve ahí, tratando de calmar mi angustia, mi miedo; recibiendo su abrazo como el que podría estar recibiendo de mi madre, si ella hubiese estado aquí. Reparé entonces en mi amigo. El se mantuvo distante, su semblante era en esos momentos indescriptible, una mezcla de dolor y rabia se mezclaban en el sin llegar a definir con cuanta intensidad se mostraba cada sentimiento.

Me separé regalándole una triste sonrisa a Rose agradeciéndole así que estuviera aquí conmigo y ella asintió para dirigirse luego a mi padre y repetir el abrazo.

Fue entonces que Emmett reparó en que lo estaba mirando, acortó los escasos tres pasos que nos separaban y, sin llegar a decir ni una sola palabra, se abrazó a mí con fuerza. Yo me permití llorar en silencio sintiendo su fuerte abrazo. Con él siempre me sentía seguro, era como si nada pudiera pasarme ya que él estaría ahí para ayudarme.

-Lo voy a encontrar Edward, voy a encontrar al hijo de puta que ha hecho daño a tu mujer y a tu hija, te lo juro -me susurró con rabia cerca de mi oído. Mi corazón se estrujó dolorosamente al darme cuenta que ni siquiera había reparado en eso. Pero ahora todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en saber que mis chicas estarían bien…

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos a la espera, ellos estuvieron allí con nosotros, se sumaron a nuestro silencio y con ansiedad seguimos esperando a poder verlas…

.

.

Pasé con delicadeza mi mano por su frente y gentilmente aparté un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su mejilla. Una respiración entrecortada se escapó de entre mis labios al ver su cara toda llena de pequeñas heridas, producidas por los cristales. A pesar del constante sonido de las máquinas que la motorizaban, ella permanecía tranquila, serena, como sin nada hubiese ocurrido. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados… _"Aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia y los sedantes que le suministramos para que no tenga que soportar tanto dolor…" _Recordé las palabras que el doctor me dijo para que me prepara para lo que iba a ver.

-Bella…-susurré apenas con un hilo de voz muy cerca de su oído -Lo siento mucho mi amor -mi voz sonó ahogada, el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta me lo impedía - Vas a estar bien, cariño, te prometo que vas a estar bien, se fuerte…

De pronto noté como sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados

-¿Bella? - la llamé con cierta inquietud aunque al instante sus ojos dejaron de moverse -, cariño, ya estoy contigo - le susurré deseando que pudiera oírme, esperaba que al menos supiera que estaba ahí, junto a ella.

Suspiré largamente cuando me separé lo suficiente para mirarla de nuevo. Estaba conectada aún sinfín de cables: la vía en su brazo, la sonda, unos tubitos por su nariz que la ayudaba a respirar mejor, una cantidad considerables de parches en su pecho y un aparatito en uno de sus dedos.

Entrecerré los ojos en una mueca de dolor cuando vi la enorme venda que cubría la herida de su operación. Seguramente sería muy doloroso y eso me hizo sentir tan impotente. Lo que daría por ser yo el que estuviese en su lugar… Aún no entendía porqué había ocurrido todo esto; viéndola ahí, postrada en la cama, me devanaba los sesos intentando entender por qué razón alguien querría hacer daño a una mujer y a una niña inocente.

De repente las lágrimas que intentaba contener se escaparon de mis ojos al recodar la imagen de mi pequeña en esa cama en forma de cuna, con todo su cuerpo salpicado de pequeñas heridas, y una gran venda cubriendo su cabecita. Al igual que Bella permanecía dormida, aunque su sueño para mí era más perturbador. Aún no se sabía cuales serían las consecuencias, sólo quedaba esperar que ese maldito hematoma se resolviese solo y le causara el menor daño posible.

De nuevo fijé mi mirada en su rostro cuando sentí un leve movimiento. Sus párpados comenzaron a moverse, luchaba por despertar. Mi corazón latió angustiado al ver como comenzaba a pestañear hasta que finalmente sus enrojecidos y cansados ojos se fijaron en los míos…

-Hola mi amor -musité sintiendo ese nudo en mi garganta y el escozor de nuevas lágrimas asomando en mis propios ojos. Jamás pensé el grado de alivio que me provocaría el simple hecho de ver que volvía a mirarme, ella seguía aquí, malherida, sí, pero aquí conmigo.

-Edward…¿y Sarah…?-preguntó angustiosa con la voz afónica.

-Tranquila mi amor, Sarah está bien -medio mentí tratando de alejar de ella cualquier tipo de sufrimiento que le impidiese recuperarse como era debido.

-Quiero verla -su voz apenas era un susurro, he intentó enderezarse. Pero entonces un fuerte dolor la hizo casi gritar y cayó con el rostro contraído de nuevo a su posición anterior.

-No Bella - le dije tratando de tranquilizarla -No puedes moverte, te acaban de operar mi amor.

-Qué…-preguntó con incredulidad.

-Te han tenido que extirpar el bazo, mi amor, pero por todo lo demás estás bien, pronto te recuperaras y volveremos a casa -le dije intentando tranquilizarla.

Pero entonces ella hizo algo que me sorprendió. Sus manos volaron a su vientre a modo de protección y su mirada aterrada se clavó en la mía.

Inmediatamente supe lo que venía y mi corazón comenzó a golpear furiosamente bajo mi pecho ante la escena que temía presenciar…

"_- Si quiere, yo puedo decirle lo del bebé -se ofreció el doctor._

_-No, yo se lo diré, yo estaré junto a ella para sostenerla…"_

Ahora no veía mala idea que hubiese sido el doctor, pero lo tenía que hacer por ella, yo estaría junto a ella como debí hacerlo al enterarse de su estado. De nuevo un punzante dolor atravesó mi pecho ante ese pensamiento. ¿Y si yo hubiese ido con ella? ¿Y si le hubiese obligado a ir con el chofer? ¿Y sí…? Me callé a mí mismo cuando me di cuenta que ella me miraba con un inmenso dolor y temor en sus ojos…

-Edward…mi…mi bebé…-musitó apretando con delicadeza su vientre -vamos a tener…-pero de pronto se calló, volvió a fijar sus ojos en los míos y vi como de pronto comenzaron a derramarse lágrimas de ellos sin ninguna resistencia.

-Lo siento mi amor -susurré en respuesta cerrando con fuerzas mis ojos incapaz de seguir viendo el dolor y el miedo que había en los suyos..

-No…-sollozó y apretó su vientre con más fuerza. Yo acorté la poca distancia que me separaba de ella y la rodeé con mis brazos presionando mis labios en su frente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -era lo único que podía decir una y otra vez uniéndome a su dolor.

-Mi bebé…mi bebé -gimoteó comenzando a llorar con más fuerza, con más desgarro - nuestro bebé, han matado a nuestro bebé -dijo entre sollozos, temblando entre mis brazos cada vez más angustiada, cada vez más nerviosa.

Alguno de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada comenzaron a avisar de que algo no iba bien e inmediatamente varias enfermeras llegaron a la habitación.

-Tiene que marcharse - me pidió una de las enfermeras mientras otra inyectaba algo al bote de suero que tenía conectado a su brazo.

-No…no…¿qué le ocurre?, ¡díganme qué le ocurre! - ladré desesperado siento como me separaban y ella, aún llorando, me miraba con dolor.

-Tiene que irse ahora, le hemos suministrado otro calmante, su presión arterial está subiendo - Yo la miraba con ansiedad, con preocupación - Tranquilo Señor Cullen, ella estará bien, en unos minutos volverá a estar dormida. Se encontrará mejor cuando despierte. Será mejor que vaya a descansar, la hora de las visitas ha terminado, nosotros estaremos en contacto con usted para cualquier cambio -siguió diciéndome mientras me arrastraba fuera de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos.

Durante unos minutos me quedé allí, apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta que me separaba de ella…

¿Por qué? Sollocé en silencio. Trataba de eliminar el rastro de lágrimas de mi cara pero éstas no dejaban de salir.

"-_Mi bebé…mi bebé _…_ nuestro bebé, han matado a nuestro bebé…" _

Sus palabras de dolor y desesperación retumbaban en mi cabeza martilleándome, provocándome un dolor implacable. Nuestro bebé, mi hijo, un nuevo hijo que la vida me impedía conocer, al que no tendríamos ocasión de conocerlo, de ver su rostro, de oírlo sonreír como a mi pequeña… nuestro bebé… Dolía demasiado, estaba siento todo demasiado doloroso. ¿Quién pudo hacernos tanto daño? ¿Quién podría odiarnos tanto para llegar a perpetrar un atentado tan cruel?

-El…- musité como respuesta a mi propia pregunta silenciosa; de inmediato sentí como todo un torrente de odio comenzó a correr por mis venas. Mis ojos dejaron de llorar y se volvieron duros y con rabia. Apreté mis puños con fuerzas y me aparté de la pared sabiendo muy bien dónde iría y por qué...

-¡Edward..! ¡Edward..!-oí los gritos de mi padre y mis amigos detrás de mí, mientras yo abandonaba la sala de espera y me dirigía al exterior con un firme propósito.

Agradecí que los agentes trajesen mi propio coche el que no dudé en coger, y con vehemencia conduje hasta el lugar que me llevaría ante el maldito que estaba seguro había provocado tanto daño a mi familia.

"_-No os alegréis tanto, os juro que lo pagaréis. ¡Me la vais a pagar!" -_ sus palabras llegaron a mi memoria dándole sentido a todo. Maxwell había cumplido su amenaza, estaba completamente seguro que él era el culpable de todo.

-¿Dónde está? - Grité cuando su mujer abrió la puerta

-Edward, ¿qué… qué pasa? - preguntó con cierto temor. Ella no era mala persona pero estaba seguro que después de los últimos acontecimientos, no sería su persona favorita.

-¿Dónde demonios está el mal nacido de tu marido? - espeté casi arrollándola entrando como un loco a la casa

-Edward, por favor, no puedes entrar así, ¡Edward…Edward…!- gritaba tratando de detener mi paso. Pero yo estaba decidido y caminé enfurecido hasta el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su despacho. Me alegré en ese momento de haber asistido a las tediosas fiestas que ellos organizaban en su casa una vez al año.

De un golpe abrí las puertas de roble, y allí, sentado con las manos enterradas en su cabello canoso, estaba John, quién miró hacía mí con terror en cuanto me oyó entrar.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerle daño a mi familia? -bramé acercándome a él y tirando de su pecho lo hice levantarse y lo empotré contra la ventana de su despacho.

-Yo no quería, no era eso lo que quería, yo no quería que ellas sufrieran ningún daño - dijo a duras penas mientras mi puño aterrizó en su cara de pura impotencia.

-John…- oí como su esposa jadeaba ante las palabras de su marido.

-Mi hija esta luchando por su vida ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Has matado a mi bebé y has estado a punto de matar a mi mujer. ¿Por qué ? - le gritaba siendo presa de mi propio llanto, podía sentir como Marta, la mujer de Maxwell, se sumaba a mí en el llanto.

- John..- musitaba una y otra vez incrédula de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No debió de ser así, ese hombre es un asesino, ahora lo sé, solo quería que te asustaran a ti, te odiaba por ser como eres, te odiaba por quitarme lo que era mío.

-Mi empresa nunca ha sido tuya, maldito hijo de puta, jamás hubiese sentado tu viejo y gordo culo en ese sillón, y sabes por qué - pregunté con vehemencia - porque eres un ser despreciable, porque la codicia te corroe, porque eres capaz de llegar a matar como un vil asesino - le escupí empotrándolo una y otra vez contra la pared cerca del ventanal.

- No pude hacer nada por evitarlo, James es un ser despiadado, yo nunca quise que algo así ocurriese, te lo juro Edward. Te odiaba, y quería que sufrieras, pero no de ese modo. James enloqueció cuando le dije que ya no era necesario sus servicios, yo quería alejarme y reconozco que planeaba destrozar la empresa a como diera lugar, pero él no veía las cosas como yo, él dijo que me daría la satisfacción de verte sufrir por perder lo que más amabas. Te juro que al principio no le entendí, nunca me dijo en que estaba pensando, y cuando hoy leí las noticias, yo…Edward…yo no quería esto…

Aflojé mi agarre y me separé lo suficiente para mirarlo con todo el desprecio del mundo. No tenía sentido que yo me manchase las manos con su sangre dándole el gusto además de que tuviera que pagar por su propia murete.

- No voy a descansar hasta que pases el resto de tu vida… lamentando el día que decidiste vengarte de mí. No desistiré hasta que te pudras en la cárcel. Ahí es dónde vas a acabar, como un vil asesino - le escupí y ante sus ojos de asombro, y el cuerpo tembloroso de su mujer, me alejé para salir de allí.

Ahora lo sabía todo. Conduje de nuevo hacia el hospital mientras pensaba en mi siguiente paso. Tenía que dar estos nuevos datos a los inspectores de policía, y aunque lo que realmente deseaba era acabar con ellos con mis propias manos, sabía que eso haría más daño a mi familia.

Cuando entré todos se apresuraron a preguntarme. Mi padre cayó destrozado en su silla ante la afirmación de que todo había sido provocado por Maxwell. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue ver aparecer a Aro allí.

-Lo siento Edward, he venido en cuanto me he enterado, ¿cómo están tu mujer y tu hija?

-Fue él - dije para asombro de todos que de pronto pusieron atención a nosotros -Sé quién les ha heho daño - sollocé aferrándome a sus brazos con fuerzas.

-Ven conmigo - dijo y tomándome del codo me llevó hacia otro lado del hospital donde nadie nos veía.

-Tengo que avisar a la policía -dije cuando nos situamos cerca de unos ventanales que daban a un jardín interior.

-No, no lo harás…- me dijo lo que hizo que mi cara girase para enfrentarlo.

-Qué coño estás diciendo -dije con los dientes apretados.

-Recuerdas que te dije que iba a investiga a los culpables del error del pedido -yo asentí sin llegar a entender - Pues es eso lo que he estado haciendo. Y te juro que me hubiese gustado hablar contigo antes de esto, quizás podría haberse evitado..

-No te entiendo Aro, qué quieres decir - dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que trato de rodearme de los mejores profesionales -de nuevo asentí -Y que la manera de que James entrara a formar parte de mi empresa fue un poco extraña. Prácticamente fue mi hermano el que me lo pidió. Ahora se que había falsificado todo los curriculum y cartas de recomendaciones, James jamás había sido directivo en ninguna empresa, pero necesitaba entrar para estar más cerca de mí.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene esto que ver?…

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que el anterior director de compras había muerto en un accidente?- De pronto todo comenzó a encajar para mí - James provocó ese accidente, hace solo una semana que mis investigadores me habían enseñado pruebas que bien podrían inculparlo.

-Pero…que quería realmente, que tenemos nosotros que ver con todo eso.

-Es fácil, James es un chantajista, un extorsionador, así fue como hizo que mi hermano abogara por él, tenía fotos que lo comprometían. Todo su afán era acercarse lo suficientemente a mí para poder tener algo con que chantajearme a mí también y así poder pedirme cualquier cosa. Ese era su objetivo principal. Pero Maxwell se cruzó en su camino y eso le abrió otra línea de actuación, si lo ayudaba a él…no sólo se aseguraba de estar cerca de mí, sino que también lo estaría de él cuando éste acabara contigo y tomara la presidencia de tu propia empresa. Es un hombre sin escrúpulo Edward, no siente ningún tipo de respeto por el ser humano, solo visualiza lo que quiere y va a por ello, aunque tenga que acabar con varios en su camino.

-Dios mío- musité asombrado mientras le oía.

-Pero tu fuiste más inteligente que Maxwell y su plan no funcionó, y si James era de temer para conseguir lo que quería, más de temer es cuando se le enfrenta y tú lo hiciste. Sacaste a Maxwell del camino y así su oportunidad de apoderarse de todo lo que él obtuviese. Rompiste sus planes, por eso se ha vengado.

-¿Y sabiendo todo eso aún me pides que no lo delate? - le pregunté con asombro y rabia.

- Que vas a ganar con ello, ¿unos años en la cárcel? Y luego qué… - dijo mirándome con una seriedad que me hizo estremecer - Ese hombre se ha metido directamente con mi familia y tenía pensamiento de ir contra mí, además de lo que te ha hecho a ti. Tengo amigos Edward, gente poderosa que me debe favores, te juro que James no volverá a ver la luz, y no precisamente por estar en un celda - me confió y mis ojos, por un instante, se abrieron de la impresión.

-Vas a…

-Te juro que ese hombre jamás volverá hacer daño a nadie.

-Pero que pasa con Maxwell, no quiero que siga libre, es por su culpa que mi mujer y mi hija estén malheridas y que hayamos perdido a nuestro bebé…

De pronto fueron sus propios ojos los que se abrieron de asombro -Lo siento Edward, no sabía…

-Si Aro, Bella ha perdido el bebé que esperaba, es por eso que no quiero que quede impune, puede que él no embistiera con su coche, pero fue por él que todo esto ha ocurrido.

-Dame al menos unos días. Si la policía se entera de lo de James, ellos lo detendrán, estoy seguro que tiene causas suficientes para ser condenado, pero yo no me conformo con eso. Quién se mete coningo lo paga duro - dijo con tal dureza en sus palabras que me estremecí -Yo te avisaré cuando todo esté resuelto. Luego podrás acusar a Maxwell…

-Está bien - dije con cierta satisfacción. No sólo tendría el consuelo de acusar a John y verlo pudrirse en la cárcel, sino que Aro me daría la tranquilidad de que ese maldito animal jamás volvería a acercarse a algunas de mis chicas en un futuro…

-Ni una palabra a nadie de esto Edward, es la primera vez que voy a pedir un favor así. No quiero que pienses…

-Tranquilo Aro, no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu confianza y…gracias, solo cuando sepa que todo ha acabado podré dormir en paz.

-Regresa con tu gente Edward, y trata de superar esto, olvídate de todo lo ocurrido y, cuando tus chicas se recuperen, trata de ser feliz con ellas.

-Así lo haré Aro, gracias.

Cuando Aro se alejó volví a la sala de espera y de nuevo fui acribillado a preguntas. Yo traté de responderlas sin llegar a comprometer a Aro. E hice que Emmett desistiera de la idea de ir a acusar a Maxwell, le pedía que esperasemos a que Bella estuviese más recuperada ya que eso implicaría que tendrían que tomarme declaración y yo no estaba dispuesto de alejarme de ellas…

-Hijo…-llamó mi atención mi padre cuando Emmett y Rose se habían marchado dejándonos solos - Quiero que sepas que conozco a Aro desde hace mucho tiempo y …-se pauso por un instante, frunciendo el ceño y con cara de estar buscando las palabras adecuadas - Se que es un hombre muy influyente y que …alguna que otra vez… sus actuaciones han rayado la ilegalidad - yo mantuve la vista fija en mis manos, no quería que mi mirada me delatase.

-No sé a dónde qui

eres ir a parar, papá - le dije sin llegar a mirarlo.

-Sólo dime si de lo que habeís hablado te involucra personalmente - me pidió y fue cuando enfrenté su mirada con la mía.

-No papá, no me involucra, pero te aseguro que yo acabaría con ese malnacido con mis propias manos - le confesé con seguridad. El asintió y fue así que supe que él estaba de acuerdo con eso - Ese hombre ha hecho daño a los seres que más amo en la vida, jamás permitiría que volviera a acercase a ellas, aunque tuviese que matarlo yo mismo.

-Lo sé - susurró y llevando su mano a la mía la apretó con fuerzas -Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Edward, quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré en todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí recuperando cierta tranquilidad que, desde que había hablado con Aro, había perdido…

-Ahora sólo quiero que ellas se recuperen - musité y él volvió a apretar mi mano a modo de ánimo.

-Tengamos fe hijo, ellas saldrán de esta…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, se que ha sido algo triste e intenso,y que muchas ahora me odiareís por lo del bebé, pero ya sabéis que me gusta ajustarme lo más posible a la realidad de los acontecimientos y ese, dado el camino que tomó la historia, era un mal inevitable. Lo siento por todas las que esperabais ese bebé con ansia, pero espero que os sirva de consuelo el saber, que no creo que para Edward suponga un problema engendrá otro en cualquier otro momento ( movimiento de cejas )

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, por vuestras palabras de ánimo y sus lindos deseos para mi familia, os lo agradezco en el alma y muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **MartyComingSoon; **Lullaby Wayllen**; betssdi; **Franci**; inexscor; **Bells Swan-Cullen05; **Isabella Styder** ; Chayley Costa ; **PattyQ** ; suzette-cullen ; **Antonella D Pattinson** ; Lore562 ; **Leyswan; **DeeDee'20** ; Yiyolinaa21 ; **calalis **; ati88 **Selene Luna; **Paola Cullen** ; ale; **luchitaklm**; kikidcullen; **Eleneth** ; rosa; **Dulce's** ;freckles03 ; **karina**; Srta. Swan de Cullen ; **ETERNOAMANECER** y a gabyhyatt.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y a alertas.

**karina;** Cómo no tengo otra forma de comunicarme contigo te lo digo aquí, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, pero has de escribirme tu correo con espacios porque no sale entero. Gracias de todas formas por tu comentario.

Y aprovecho para decir a todas las chicas que me comentáis sin cuenta, que me resulta imposible contestaros así que...si quereís me dajáis vuestro correo y lo haré por ahí. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios.

¡Ahhhh! se me olvidaba. ya sólo quedan dos capis y el epílogo...¿creo? ¬¬ Aunque no os váis a librar de mí, porque pienso comenzar a subir "Si me olvidaras" justo de tras. ¡Dios que ganas tengo!

Ahora sí, me despido, un abrazo enormísimo y un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques de mi alma, os amo.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, ¡os quiero guapísimas!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	36. Chapter 36 Sin remordimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola preciosidades! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Hoy no me entretengo, voy como simpre, con prisas, pero no quería dejar de agradecer a mis quidísimas Cris y Ali por vuestro asesoramiento en temas médicos del capítulo anterior. No sabéis cuanto me facilitasteís esa tarea ;) ¡Gracias!

Y ahora sí, os dejo el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXXVI

-¿Ya te has enterado? - me preguntó de pronto Emmett mientras yo observaba a Bella desde el marco de la puerta. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando con tristeza hacía la ventana y acariciando su plano vientre, que ni se había dado cuenta que llevaba más de diez minutos allí.

Hacía dos días que Bella había sido trasladada a planta, todo en ella se iba dando como los doctores esperaban. La herida era dolorosa y aún permanecía bajo los efectos de los calmantes, pero afortunadamente se recuperaba bien. Pero una cosa era ir recuperándose físicamente de todo el daño que esos dos mal nacidos le habían provocado y otra cosa diferente era sus heridas emocionales.

Por una parte, la perdida del bebé la había sumido en una honda tristeza, tanto, que no se daba cuenta la de veces que las lágrimas empapaban su mejilla de pronto, cuando pensaba que nadie la veía; y otra parte que la tenía realmente asustada y ansiosa, era el estado de nuestra pequeña. Ya habían pasado cuatro días y ella permanecía en ese estado comatoso, aunque su doctor nos animaba diciendo que el hematoma estaba reduciéndose por si solo, y eso era una gran noticia.

Pero yo, cada día que pasaba, me sentía más culpable del estado en el que se encontraban las dos. Por más que los demás trataban de animarme diciéndome que yo no tenía la culpa, cuando alguna vez me había atrevido a desahogarme con ellos, la realidad que sentía era otra. Ellas estaban ahí por mí, por la envidia y la avaricia de alguien que quería hacerme daño a mí. Cuanto más pasaba con ella, más miserable me sentía. Yo no había sido nada bueno para ella. Bella no habría pasado nunca por esto, o por un embarazo sola o por tener que huir de mí, si nunca me hubiese cruzado en su camino.

Yo la amaba, jamás a nadie podría amar como lo hacía a ella, pero por más que me esforzaba en protegerla, en cuidarla , en hacerla feliz, solo le provocaba lo contrario: Dolor, soledad, tristeza, pérdida…

Desde que había salido de la UCI, apenas habíamos tenido contacto. Ella se mostraba seria, preocupada y si me atrevía a tomarla de la mano, a los pocos minutos buscaba deshacerse de nuestro agarre. Y eso me estaba destrozando. Sabía que ella me culpaba, sabía que tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta de que no era bueno para ella, y me temía que ese momento estaba llegando.

-Edward, ¿me estás oyendo? - giré la cabeza cuando volví a escucharlo - Ya veo que no - se contestó a sí mismo -Ven, vayamos a otro lugar.

Yo me resistí en un primer momento, aunque Bella no parecía reparar en mí, yo me negaba a separarme de ella. Aunque fuese desde la distancia, necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba verla.

Finalmente accedí y caminamos hacia la cafetería. El pidió dos cafés y mientras yo pasaba mis manos por la cara, los dejó sobre la mesa.

- Toma, te sentará bien - me ofreció.

Yo separé mis manos de la cara y lo miré. Seguramente tenia que estar horrible porque su expresión era de verdadera preocupación.

- Tienes que superar esto Edward, no ayudará mucho si tú también te vienes a bajo, amigo - me dijo tratando de animarme - Tu mujer y tu hija te necesitan Edward, no puedes seguir así.

- No sé como hacerlo Emmett, no puedo borrar el sonido de sus gritos de mi cabeza - dije enterrando los dedos en mi pelo desesperadamente -, no puedo borrar de mi retina ver ese maldito coche golpeándolas y luego ver como ellas se salían de la carretera. ¿Tienes siquiera una idea de cómo sonaba el hierro de su vehiculo retorciéndose en torno a ellas mientras ellas gritaban de terror? ¡Tienes la más mínima idea! - dije alzando la voz.

El me miró compasivamente, en sus ojos se reflejaban el dolor y la lástima.

- No puedo simplemente olvidar eso Emmett. No te imaginas el miedo que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi a Bella ensangrentada, pensé que estaba muerta, me entiendes - dije llorando de dolor ante los recuerdos - y mi hija, por Dios Emmett, mi hija podría haber muerto, podría haberlas perdido a las dos ahí, podría haberlas perdido…-dije rompiendo en un llanto que traté de ahogar cubriendo mi cara con mis manos.

Sabía que la gente nos estaría mirando, pero ya me daba igual. Tenía un dolor tan profundo en el pecho que no conseguía reponerme.

-Lo sé hermano, sé que no puedo a llegar a hacerme una idea, pero ellas están ahí, siguen ahí, y siguen luchando. Verás como Sarah sale de esta, esa niña es todo vida Edward, verás como pronto podrás seguir disfrutando de ella.

- Y si no sale bien - le interrumpí sintiendo un cúmulo de saliva en mi boca - Y si le quedan secuelas, y si….

-¡Ya basta, Edward! - me gritó haciéndome callar - no sigas lastimándote así. Ella saldrá bien. Lo hará - dijo tajante.

-Nunca debí cruzarme en su camino. Solo la he hecho sufrir. Maldigo el día en el que me crucé en su camino - dije entre dientes desesperado.

-No puedes estar diciendo eso en serio, Edward, no es justo ni para ti, ni para ella, ni mucho menos para ese ángel que es tu hija, ella no existiría si no te hubieses cruzado en su camino.

-Lo sé…lo sé - dije una vez más sintiéndome un miserable - Es que no consigo entender por qué nos ha tenido que pasar esto. No soy una mala persona Emmett, no merezco un castigo tan grande - dije recordándolo todo.

-No es cuestión de que lo merezca Edward, ha sido tu mala suerte, has estado rodeado de gente que no te ha hecho bien. Pero si algo he aprendido, es que todo en esta vida se paga.

- Se paga - dije irónicamente - cuanto es que valen las vidas de mi mujer y mi hija Emmett, cuánto vale la vida de un hijo al que nunca podré ver la cara y que tiene a Bella totalmente desolada, cuánto vale todo este dolor . Por más que John se pudra en la cárcel, jamás pagará todo el daño que me ha hecho, que nos ha hecho.

- No entrará a la cárcel - dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome. Yo levanté mi rostro y fijé mis ojos en él.

- Qué…- musité sin llegar a comprender.

- Ha salido en la prensa. Se han encontrado muerto a Maxwell en el despacho de su residencia.

- ¡Qué! -exclamé con asombro.

- Se ha suicidado Edward, se ha reventado los sesos.

Yo lo miré estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Me sorprendí a mi mismo sintiendo alivio. Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de escuchar algo así, porque al menos ahora sabía que no había podido con su culpa, y aunque él no fue el artífice del accidente, si una parte importante en él.

-Me gustaría decir que lo siento, pero no sería cierto - dije con sinceridad mirando a mí amigo.

-Créeme si te digo que yo me alegro tanto como tú - dijo y por un momento su comentario me hizo sonreír - Por el hijo de puta de Maxwell , ojala se pudra en el infierno - dijo brindando con su taza de café.

- ¿Crees qué le dolió? - pregunté y él casi se atragantó con el sorbo que le estaba dando a su café.

- Pues no sabría decirte, nunca me he volado los sesos - dijo divertidamente lo que me hizo sonreír - pero estoy seguro que los segundos antes de apretar el gatillo, fueron los más duros, aterradores y angustiantes que haya sentido en toda su vida.

- Eso espero - dije sin remordimientos - eso es poco para lo que han sufrido mis chicas.

Media hora más tarde mi padre llegó portando la misma noticia. Su rostro era serio, pero estaba seguro que por dentro sentía cierta satisfacción por lo que había pasado. Desde que Bella bajó a planta, él prácticamente no se separaba de ella o de la sala de la UCI a la espera de noticias sobre su nieta. Prácticamente nos turnábamos para no dejarlas solas en la medida de lo posible.

Mientras dejé a mi padre hablando con el doctor sobre los nuevos progresos de Bella, yo volví a visitar a mi pequeña.

- Tengo buenas noticias Edward - me susurró el doctor mientras me acercaba a la cuna y acariciaba la mano de mi pequeña, que seguía dormida y conectada a un sinfín de cables - Las últimas pruebas que le hemos hecho, no muestra rastro del hematoma. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a quitarle la sedación para ver como reacciona.

- Eso…eso es bueno, ¿no? - pregunté con temor.

- Si Edward, es bueno, aunque hasta que no despierte y veamos como reacciona, no podremos saber si el traumatismo le ha provocado algún daño. Pero confío en que todo salga bien, prácticamente su cerebro no ha tenido actividad lo que ha facilitado su mejoría.

- ¿Crees qué debo decírselo a mi mujer? - pregunté con algo de esperanza.

- No veo porque no, es una gran noticia, y aunque es cierto que tendremos que esperar a ver como reacciona, yo me siento optimista. Tengamos fe Edward - me sugirió dándome un apretón en el hombro.

Yo me volví hacia mi pequeña y dejé escapar una sonrisa emocionada.

- Lucha por regresar con nosotros mi vida - susurré a su oído - Papá y mamá te estamos esperando mi princesa, y estamos deseando tenerte de nuevo entre nuestros brazos, mi amor. Vuelve con nosotros mi niña. Vuelve con nosotros. Te amo -le susurré tragándome el nudo que comenzaba a atorar mi garganta mientras besaba con delicadeza y esperanza su pequeña y suave frente.

Salí de allí y como venía haciendo desde hacía ya cuatro días, bajé a la habitación de Bella. Una vez más el corazón se me encogió al verla. Permanecía dormida, pero su rostro mostraba los surcos de sus lágrimas y sus manos se aferraban a su vientre.

-Lo siento mi amor - musité de pie junto a ella -siento que todo esto esté ocurriendo, siento mucho que estés sufriendo tanto esa pérdida, si yo no te hubiese encontrado…-dije de pronto siendo consciente de que si jamás las hubiese encontrado, ellas jamás habría sufrido todo esto. Pero inmediatamente un vacío grande se instaló en mi pecho. Jamás hubiese conocido a mi pequeña, jamás hubiese disfrutado de su risa, jamás hubiese sentido lo que es ser llamado papá o rodeado por sus pequeños brazos.

-Lo siento Bella- dije llorando, la culpa estaba acabando conmigo. Todo lo que pensaba que podría hacerles bien a ellas, me desolaban a mí.

- Edward…-musitó Bella; inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, los que no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado - No ha sido culpa tuya - susurró y no pude reprimir el sollozo.

-Si la tengo Bella, yo tengo la culpa de todo, yo soy el culpable de que te dañaran de que perdier….-inmediatamente me callé al ver como de nuevo sus ojos se entristecieron.

- ¿Sabes cómo está Sarah? - preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema aunque la tristeza era más que evidente en su rostro.

- Mañana le van a quitar la sedación, ya el hematoma ha desaparecido…

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó y de pronto sus ojos brillaron esperanzados y emocionados - Mi niña va a despertar, podré tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos - dijo ahogando un sollozo.

- Si mi amor, el doctor dice que aún tendremos que esperar a ver como reacciona, pero se ha mostrado muy optimista - le dije con cierta emoción también.

- Eso es fantástico - dijo dejando correr algunas lágrimas por su mejilla y después de mucho tiempo, ella alargó sus manos para tocarme.

Yo sentí como todo mi interior se removía el sentir sus manos en las mías. Clavé mis ojos entristecidos ella y entonces ella tiró suavemente de mis manos para que me acercara y así lo hice.

- Gracias - musitó en mi oído antes de enterrar su rostro en mi cuello - tu nos salvaste, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo…

-Calla Bella, por favor - dije rompiendo a llorar sólo de imaginarme, que eso hubiese ocurrido sin que yo estuviera cerca de ellas, que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta y que ellas hubiesen podido perder la vida ahí.

-Tranquilo, superaremos esto juntos, como siempre - susurró y rodeo mi cuello abrazándome todo lo que su herida lo permitía.

- No te merezco Bella, nunca seré bueno para ti - dije separándome y mirándola con todo el dolor que sentía en mi pecho.

- Todo lo contrario Edward, tú lo eres todo para mí, y para Sarah - Una vez más miró hacia su vientre y la tristeza volvió a sus ojos pero volvio a mirarme - No ha podido ser, no soy ni la primera ni la última mujer que sufre algo así Edward. Quizás no era el momento, o el modo, sólo Dios sabe porque nos ha sucedido todo esto.

- Cómo puedes hablar así después de todo lo ocurrido - musité realmente maravillado por su forma de enfrentarlo todo.

- Mi vida no ha sido fácil Edward, y no siempre he tenido lo que he querido - musitó con tristeza - pero ahora te tengo a ti, y tú me diste a mi preciosa hija, ahora sólo quiero que ella esté bien. Eso es lo único que ha de importarnos. El doctor me ha dicho que puedo tener mas hijos, aferrémonos a eso Edward, no dejemos que nos hagan más daño.

- Y tú, ¿vas a estar bien? - pregunté realmente entristecido mirándo hacia su vientre.

- Lo estaré, en cuanto tenga a mi pequeña conmigo de nuevo, sé que todo volverá a ser como antes. Lo del bebé ha sido una bonita ilusión, pero estoy segura que el Señor nos bendecirá con más hijos Edward, estoy completamente segura.

- Te amo…-musité y no pude evitar llevar mis labios a los suyos, necesitaba sentirme así de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir que ella no me culpaba.

- Yo también te amo Edward.

Por un largo rato permanecimos abrazados, besándonos suavemente, no quería que se hiciera daño si profundizaba mi beso. Ella me pidió que me tumbara a su lado, agradecí el que tuviéramos una habitación para nosotros solos. Y no tardé en cumplir su deseo. Con mucho cuidado me posicioné de lado en el filo de la cama y pase mi brazo por su cabeza, ella se dejó caer sobre mi hombro y así seguimos el resto de la tarde.

- ¿Qué va ha pasar ahora? - preguntó de pronto elevando su rostro hasta fijar sus ojos en los míos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Y si lo vuelve hacer - dijo con temor - y si de nuevo busca la manera de hacernos daño.

- No lo hará - le contesté sinceramente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - me reprochó.

- Maxwell se ha suicidado…

-¡¿Qué? - exclamó sorprendida.

- Y me alegro que lo haya hecho…

-Edward…- dijo a modo de reproche.

- No Bella, es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar, espero que se pudra en el infierno.

- Edward, no digas eso… tú no eres así..

- Bella, ese maldito casi te mata y casi mata a nuestra hija, por no decir - de nuevo me callé - créeme, no lamento en absoluto su perdida. Ya jamás podrá volver a hacerme daño y mucho menos a vosotras - dije con rabia en la voz.

- No me alegro, pero si que estaré más tranquila ahora que sé que no puede hacernos daño. Pero… no era él quién conducia el auto Edward - dijo con verdadero pavor en la voz.

- Ya saben quien es cariño, será cuestión de días que la policía lo encuentre - mentí. Jamás le diría lo que realmente le esperaba a ese maldito - Te aseguro que ninguno de ellos podrá volver a haceros daño - le aseguré y dejé un sentido beso en su frente - Descansa Bella, mañana será un gran día.

- No vuelvas a decir que estaríamos mejor sin ti - me regañó estirando su cuello para volver a mirarme - nunca más vuelvas a decir algo así, no soportaría vivir sin ti otra vez - me susurró y yo no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo como mi corazón de nuevo latía bajo mi pecho con vida.

- Te lo juro Bella, jamás volveré a pensar en eso. Ahora sólo roguemos para que nuestra pequeña salga de esto y podamos volver a nuestras vidas pronto.

Ella se acomodó entre mis brazos, y después de muchos días me permitir descansar…

Todo va a salir bien, me decía a mí mismo mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación de nuestra pequeña. Hacía varias horas que le habían quitado la sedación pero ella permanecía dormida.

Una enfermera ayudó a Bella a sentarse en una silla de ruedas y juntos subimos a la habitación.

- ¿Todavía no? - preguntó Bella, con temor en su voz, nada más llegar allí.

- No debiste subir Bella, aún no estás lo suficientemente recuperada..

- No podía estar más tiempo sin ver a mi pequeña, doctor, quiero estar aquí para cuando ella despierte.

- Podría no hacerlo hoy - dijo un poco desanimado.

- Aún así quiero estar aquí - dijo con seguridad y le pidió permiso para poder entrar.

- Quizás no haya sido una buena idea dejar que viniese - me dijo el doctor. Yo temía por las dos, no lo iba a negar, pero Bella necesitaba estar aquí, es lo único que sabía.

- Yo estaré pendiente de ella doctor, no permitiré que le pase nada.

- Está bien, yo estaré en la sala de médicos mientras tanto, os dejo solos - me dijo y se alejó de mí.

-¡Oh, mi niña...! - oí que Bella exclamaba con dolor cuando vio a nuestra pequeña. Me apresuré a estar a su lado.

-¿Bella, estás bien? - inquirí preocupado.

- Mírala Edward, cómo quieres que esté bien, no ves que está lastimada - dijo mirando con los ojos colmados de lágrimas el cuerpecito dormido de mi pequeña. Aún tenía pequeños cortes producido por los cristales y la venda que cubría toda su cabeza.

- Nunca debí coger el coche - comenzó a musitar con dolor acercándose a la cuna y tomando una de sus manitas a través de los barrotes - Lo siento mucho mi niña, nunca debí coger ese maldito coche - volvió a decir dejando escapar el llanto - Despierta Sarah, ven con mamá cielo mío, no me hagas esto mi vida, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Sarah, mi niña - sollozaba acariciando con nerviosismo su pequeña manita.

Yo me esforcé al máximo para retener mis lágrimas pero su desesperación era tan dolorosa que sin poder evitarlo lloré junto a ella.

- Sarah, princesa, despierta - dije esta vez yo acercándome para besar su frente - Ya estamos aquí, los dos - dije tomando una de las manos de Bella que me miró con los ojos inflamados y colmados de lágrimas - Papá y mamá estamos aquí - volví a decir.

De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a moverse bajo sus párpados. Me improsionó recordar que con Bella sucedió igual y abandonado la mano de Bella, comencé a acariciar su frente.

- Vamos princesa, tú puedes despertar, escucha mi voz Sarah, ven con papá cielo - le pedí, podía oír el llanto nervioso de Bella que, aún doliéndole horrores, consiguió enderezarse y se situó junto a mí.

- Sarah, vamos mi niña, te estamos esperando cielo mío, necesito ver tus hermosos ojos de nuevo mi amor, vamos vida mía, abre los ojos.

Nuestra pequeña comenzó a parpadear y lentamente abrió sus ojitos.

- Sarah…- musitamos los dos mirándonos con sendas sonrisas a la par que miles de lágrimas comenzaban a correr por nuestras mejillas.

Ella parecía no vernos, sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente y una vez más cerró los ojos, provocando que ambos volviéramos a sentir la ansiedad de verla así. Sentí que Bella se resentía pero luchaba por permanecer erguida. Cuidadosamente rodeé su cintura y traté de sostenerla con mis brazos. Ella me miró y pude ver agradecimiento en sus ojos.

-La esperemos juntos, siempre juntos - le dije y ella, emocionada, dejó caer su cabeza de mi hombro mientras permanecíamos fijos en nuestra pequeña.

-Vamos Sarah cariño , tú puedes hacerlo preciosa, todos estamos esperando por ti - le decíamos tratando de despertarla.

Una vez más sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear y esta vez, tras un poco de desorientación inicial, nuestra pequeña fijó la vista en nosotros..

-Ma..mi -dijo finalmente a penas con un hilo de voz.

- Si mi niña, estoy aquí cariño, ya estoy contigo cielo - dijo Bella llorando, pero de emoción de volver a oírla.

Mi pequeña entornó sus ojos como cansada pero con lentitud buscó mi mirada. Y juro por dios que en el momento en el que mi pequeña me miró, supe que todo iba a estar bien, que ya todo había pasado.

-Pa pi..- musitó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios..

-Hola princesa - dije entre risas y lágrimas al igual que Bella. Ambos nos inclinamos y llegamos hasta su frente para besarla. Ella comenzó a lloriquear. No le gustó verse concectada a tantas máquinas y mientras Bella trataba de consolarla, yo avisé al doctor, que enseguida llegó junto a unas enfermeras y comenzaron a auscultar a nuestra pequeña.

Ella comenzó a llorar cuando nos hicieron apartarnos, y el doctor nos dijo que esa era una muy buena señal. Examinaron sus reflejos, sus pupilas, su pulso, todo lo que nosotros llegamos a entender y todo parecía estar bien. Nuestra pequeña seguía sollozando llamándonos lo que hizo sonreír satisfactoriamente al doctor.

- Creo que esta pequeña no va ha tener problema ninguno - dijo con alegría el doctor mirando hacía nosotros - Seguiremos suministrándole algo que la mantenga tranquila y sin dolor, el golpe que tiene en la cabecita aún es reciente y seguramente le esté doliendo. Permanecerá aquí varios días más, pero estoy seguro que pronto podemos seguir el seguimiento en planta y allí si podrán estar con ella.

- Gracias doctor - dijimos a la vez totalmente emocionados y felices por la gran noticia.

- ¿Podemos estar un rato más? no quiero que se asuste, yo puedo tranquilizarla - dijo Bella suplicante.

- Sólo unos minutos más, seguramente vuelva adormirse.

- Como usted diga - contestó ella y con una radiante sonrisa me pidió que la ayudase a acercarse a la cama.

Una vez más juntos estuvimos con nuestra pequeña, que, aunque se la veía débil, buscaba que la tocáramos y acariciáramos.

Desde ese momento todo pareció mejorar para nosotros. Como había predicho el doctor, Sarah fue trasladada a planta un par de días más tarde ya que todos los exámenes que le hacían no mostraban nada preocupante.

El tiempo que estuvo en el hospital fue bastante intenso en emociones, por una parte nos sentiamos dichosos de que nuestra pequeña estuviera de regreso con nosotros, pero por otra parte mantenerla durante casi quince días entre esas cuatro paredes fue toda una proeza.

Por supuesto Bella no se separó de su lado en ningún momento. Era como si tuviera una necesidad constante de estar con ella, comprobar que estaba bien, asegurarse de que ella no corría peligro.

El psicólogo que la evaluó después del accidente, me dijo que era algo normal. Bella se sentía responsable y después de haber perdido a su bebé, todos sus temores recaían en su pequeña. Me recomendó no apartarla, mostrarme comprensivo y que me asegurara de que seguía con la terapia. Aunque aparentemente ella parecía estar bien, yo sabía que no era así. La había escuchado llorar y gritar en sueños, sabía que constantemente revivía el accidente y era cuando prácticamente corría a tumbarse junto a nuestra pequeña asegurándose que ella estaba bien.

Con entusiasmo recibí la noticia del alta de nuestra pequeña. Prácticamente llevábamos un mes en el hospital. Bella recibió el alta dos semanas después del accidente, pero se negó a abandonarlo hasta que mi pequeña lo hiciese, lo que sucedió quince días después, ya que los doctores quería asegurarse de que todo seguía bien después de un tiempo.

Durante nuestra estancia en el hospital, no faltaron las visitas de nuestros amigos. Tanto Alice como Jasper, Leah y Jacob, nos visitaron por unos días nada más enterarse de lo ocurrido, llevando un poco de alegría a nuestras vidas.

El viaje en coche hasta nuestro apartamento fue una dura prueba para Bella. Agradecí que mi pequeña prácticamente no recordaba nada del accidente lo que no causó problemas meterla en el coche, pero con Bella todo fue diferente.

Yo sabía que hacía un esfuerzo por no demostrar el terror que estaba sintiendo dentro del vehículo pero no podía evitar mirar continuamente por el retrovisor y la ventanilla. Cualquier coche que se aproximaba la hacía asustarse al punto de llegar a casa con una auténtico ataque de ansiedad. Siguiendo las indicaciones que me dio el doctor le hice tomar un relajante y la ayude a recostarse de la cama.

El resto de la tarde Bella se mantuvo dormida y yo estuve al cuidado de mi pequeña. Sonreí al recordar lo feliz que se había mostrado por la vuelta a casa y como se la pasó toda la tarde tratando de jugar con todos sus juguetes. Ya nos lo habían advertido, Sarah podría mostrarse más activa de lo normal y eso significaba una niña muy muy activa.

- ¿Papi, mami eta maita? - me preguntó con esa tierna y dulce vocecita cuando su madre no apareció en toda la tarde.

- Un poquito cielo, pero papá cuidará de ella, no te preocupes. Mamá sólo se preocupa demasiado y eso hace que a veces se sienta mal. Vamos- dije después de que se tomara el biberón, cogiéndola en brazos para subir las escaleras -, es hora de dormir.

- Papi, conta quento - me pidió cuando la arropé. Sonríe sintiéndome feliz de volver a estar con ella así, en la tranquilidad y seguridad de su habitación, como si nada hubiese pasado, ya apenas le quedaba las sombra de algunos cortes y una calvita en su precioso cabello a la altura de su cicatriz, pero que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse con el nuevo pelo.

- Claro princesa- dije atrayéndola sobre mi pecho para acomodarla -, te contaré todos los cuentos que quieras.

Ni siquiera había terminado de leer la tercera página de Blancanieves cuando sentí su respiración acompasada y profunda. Su chupete caía de su boquita entreabierta y mantenía su manita agarrando uno de mis dedos.

Por unos minutos permanecí observándola y no pude evitar sentir de nuevo el terror por la posibilidad de haberla perdido en ese accidente. Cerré los ojos y la atraje con fuerzas hacia mí. Podía entender perfectamente el temor de Bella y lo que más ansioso me tenía es que aún no tenía noticias sobre James.

Durante todo este tiempo mi mente reprodujo mil y un escenario de lo que le pasaría a James, a veces me enfermaba la idea de saber que iban a matar a un hombre a sangre fria, pero cuando oía a Bella llorar por Sarah, o por la pérdida del bebé, todo mis remordimientos se esfumaba y sólo quería saber que ese individuo no vivía en un mundo donde Bella estuviese. No podía soportar la idea de que ese malnacido quisiera acabar lo que empezó y todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el hospital contraté a unos guardias de seguridad para que nadie extraño se acercasen a ellas.

Era un paranoico, lo sé, pero después de presenciar como la atacaba, me podía esperar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ? - pregunté a Bella al entrar a nuestra habitación. Ella permanecía tumbada en la cama.

- Sí, siento lo de antes - trató de disculparse intentando erguirse en la cama.

A pesar de que habían pasado más de cuatro semanas, y que la herida estaba cicatrizando bien, aún Bella se resentía mucho.

- Espera, deja que te ayude - me apresuré a llegar a su lado y la ayudé a incorporarse.

- ¿Crees qué algún día podré volver a entrar en un coche sin tener un ataque de pánico? - me preguntó con tristeza.

- Sé que lo conseguirás Bella, buscaremos toda la ayuda que necesites para superar esto y yo siempre estaré a tú lado.

Esa noche fue la noche que dormí con más tranquilidad, tenerlas de nuevo en casa, me dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron de una manera extraña. La ansiedad y el temor de que les estuviera pasando algo mientras estaba en la oficina, no me permitía concentrarme lo suficiente, aunque sabía que mi padre estaba al pendiente de ellas.

Mi pequeña había vuelto a llenar de risas y juegos la casa y , aunque eso hacía que Bella sonriera con más asiduidad, aún eran muchas las veces que la sorprendía mirando al vacío, como si no estuviese en ese momento.

Dormía abrazado a ella cada noche pero no me atrevía a pasar de ahí. A veces Bella me preguntaba si es que ya no la quería, o no la deseaba, lo que la hacía entristecer pensando que su cicatriz me asqueaba. Pero no se trataba de eso. Tenía un miedo atroz a causarle cualquier daño. El doctor nos aconsejó que tuviera mucho reposo y no hiciera muchos esfuerzos. Y aunque en este mes y medio Bella se mostraba completamente recuperada, aun me costaba dar el paso.

Unos días más tarde tras llegar de las oficinas, el conserje de nuestro edificio me dio un paquete que había llegado a mi nombre. En un principio me extrañó que no se lo hubiese subido a Bella, pero el conserje me informó que el repartidor había dejado una orden clara de que solo podía entregármelo a mí en mano.

Subí con el pequeño paquete a mi apartamento y lo dejé en mi estudio junto a mi maletín. Bella me recibió, como venía haciendo unos días atrás, más cariñosa y sonriente; y ni que decir de mi pequeña que prácticamente se lanzaba a mis brazos nada más oírme llegar.

-Por qué no acuestas a Sarah mientras yo termino de recoger la cena - me sugirió Bella y acepté encantado. Ese momento era nuestro momento, el de mi pequeña y mío. Me reí como cada noche oyéndola mientra trataba de explicarme lo que había hecho durante el día o lo que había descubierto. Por supuesto le conté su cuento incluso me hizo tararearle otra de las canciones que últimamente le tocaba a piano.

Cuando mi pequeña princesa cayó rendida, como cada noche, pasé por la habitación y escuché como corría el agua de la ducha.

- Cariño, voy a revisar unos documentos en el despacho y vuelvo enseguida - le dije a través de la puerta.

- Esta bien - me contestó - pero no tardes, te he extrañado - me gritó de vuelta. Yo sonreí sintiendo de nuevo la familiar sensación de estar en casa, como antes, incluso tuve la intención de entrar a la ducha con ella, pero en el último momento volví a reprimirme.

¿Estaría ella preparada? Y yo..¿lo estaría yo? Cuando hablé sobre esto con el psicólogo que nos estaba tratando, me hizo ver que me estaba castigando así por el daño que le había hecho. El temor a dañarla era un acto reflejo de la culpa que seguía consumiéndome. Sabía que tenía que dar ese paso, nada estaría completo hasta que pudiera hacer el amor de nuevo con mi mujer sin ningún temor.

Apoyé mis manos y mi frente en la puerta del baño mientra oía correr el agua al otro lado - Ojalá pronto volvamos a amarnos como antes - susurré aunque más para mí que para nadie.

Bajé hasta el despacho para revisar un informe y entonces me acordé del paquete que había llegado.

Era un sobre marrón abultado, lo rasgué y en su interior había un DVD y una nota.

"_No es necesario que lo veas, sólo te lo envío para que sepas que ya todo ha acabado. A.V"_

Cogí el DVD y lo miré por varios minutos. Si había entendido bien lo que allí había era la grabación que demostraba que James había muerto. Sentí como mi estómago se contraía. Tenía un cúmulo de emociones azotándome en ese preciso instante, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que quería ver con mis propios ojos que ese ser ya no podría hacerle más daño a nadie.

Tomé una respiración profunda e introduje el DVD en el lector de mi portátil. Ni siquiera me molesté en subir la voz.

En cuanto el Dvd se abrió mis ojos se abrieron como platos. El video mostraba a un hombre atado arrodillado en un habitación con muy poca luminosidad. La pared era rocosa como una especie de cueva o bodega natural. Podía ver como ese hombre gritaba y se removía tratando de soltarse cuando de pronto dos hombres encapuchados entraron a escena.

Vi con cierta repugnancia como estos dos hombre la emprendían a golpes contra James quien trataba de resistirse hasta quedar inconsciente. Así permanecía varios minutos para luego volcar sobre él un cubo de agua que lo despejaba y vuelta a empezar. Eso ocurrió en lo que transcurrió una hora. Podía asegurar que James tenía más de un hueso roto.

El video se cortó y cuando me sentí algo frustrado porque eso no aseguraba que estaba muerto, la imagen de James volvió a parecer en pantalla. La fecha indicaba que había transcurrido un día, y él seguía encadenado totalmente ensangrentado; hasta podia oír como gemía por un poco de agua.

Pero nadie llegó a saciar su sed sino que de nuevo esos dos encapuchados la emprendieron a golpe como el día anterior. Una vez más el video se cortó y luego se reanudó y como la vez anterior había pasado otro día más. La historia se repitió durante cuatro días.

El rostro de James estaba totalmente deformado a causa de los golpes, sus piernas también permanecían en una postura algo extraña, seguramente le había roto las piernas y ya apenas profería sonidos; me imaginé que esos bestias trataba de torturarlo dejándolo morir de hambre y sed a demás de estar recibiendo constantes palizas. Casi que sentí lástima por ese hombre, pero entonces recordé la imagen de Bella con su brazo y todo su cuerpo ensangrentado a través de la ventanilla y supe que estaba recibiendo lo que merecía, ese hombre había tratado de matar a mi mujer y mi hija.

Decidí que ya tenía suficiente, no quería seguir viendo como lo torturaban hasta la muerte, ya no necesitaba ver más; ese hombre jamás volvería a tocar a mis chicas. Pero entonce los encapuchados volvieron a entrar a la sala y esta vez no se liaron a golpes, en realidad poco quedaba ya que golpear, sino que rociaron a James con un líquido y, ante mis atónitos ojos, le prendieron fuego.

Mi corazón se encogió al igual que mi estómago cuando vi como ese cuerpo envuelto en llamas se retorcía. No pude seguir mirando. Yo no era una asesino, por más que lo quería muerto era incapaz de presenciar algo así. Saqué con premura el DVD de la ranura y lo hice mil pedazos. Llevé la nota y los pedazos a la chimenea y allí contemplé como todo desaparecía convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Aún con el estómago revuelto subí a la habitación y vi que Bella estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro. Alzó la vista por un momento y fue entonces que recobré la paz que había perdido, cuando me dedicó la más linda de las sonrisas.

Le guiñé un ojo en respuesta provocando que ella sonriese más y me metí en la ducha. Ni cinco minutos duré en ella, salí envuelto en una pequeña toalla y mientras me secaba el pelo con otra, enfoqué a mi preciosa esposa. Ella de nuevo alzó sus ojos por encima del libro y pude ver como sus ojos me miraban con admiración.

Sonreí mientras acortaba la distancia hasta la cama y veía como ella dejaba el libro caer al lado. Me arrodillé hasta posicionar mis manos una a cada lado de su brazos y me acerqué hasta unir nuestros labios.

Ella no tardó en gemir al sentir mi deseo y pasando sus manos por mi estómago sacó la toalla de golpe.

-Esta vez no te escapas Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor - dijo mirándome con verdadero deseo.

- Y yo me muero por hacértelo - dije llevando una de mis manos a la orilla de su pequeño camisón para sacarlo por su cabeza.

Ella dejó escapar un supiro pero avergonzada trató de ocultar su cicatriz.

- No..- le reprendí separando sus manos - no te avergüences Bella. Gracias a esta cicatriz estas viva, estás conmigo. Amaré cada mínima señal que quede de ella, porque ella te devolvió a mí.

- Edward…- susurró mi nombre cuando con delicadeza pasé mis dedos por aquella cicatriz que quedaría marcada para simpre en el hermoso cuerpo de mi mujer. Y ahí supe que nunca más volvería a sentir remordimientos, sino tranquilidad, ese animal jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

- Te amo, eres todo en mi vida - susurré perdiéndome de nuevo en su labios.

La hice mía hasta sentirla vibrar de puro placer; yo mismo me estremecía cada vez que entraba y salía de ella, sin llegar a dejar sus labios. Este era mi hogar, su cuerpo simpre había sido mi hogar y por un tiempo temí haberlo perdido; pero eso no sucedería, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo mi hogar, hacer el amor con mi mujer jamás volvería a causarme temor.

Los dos nos fundimos en uno, los dos nos entregamos por completo al otro, y los dos llegamos a la cima como tantas otras veces habíamos llegado...juntos.

- Te amo - me susurró con los ojos cristalinos y la respiración jadeante.

- Te amo - le contesté atrayéndola a mí - Ni te imaginas cuanto es que te amo - le repetí y ella rió feliz.

Ahora todo era correcto, ahora todo estaba bien.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Antes que nada quiero recordaros que esto no es más que una historia, nada es real ni pretendo que se debata sobre si la postura de Edward, ante la muerte de James, es la correcta o no. Ni siquiera es mi opinión. Lamento mucho si herí la sensibilidad de alguien, tampoco fue mi intención. Recuerden por favor que sólo es una historia, ¿de acuerdo? Además acordaros que no fue muy distinta la muerte de James en Crepúscul. ;)

Y dicho esto, sólo me queda deciros que espero que os haya gustado. Muchas esperabaís que Bella se hundiera y lo abandonara todo, pero creo que el amor que siente por Edward y por su pequeña le ha dado las fuerzas necesarias para querer afrontar y seguir adelante.

¡Ahhh! se me olvidaba. Algunas confundisteis bazo por brazo. No le extirparon un brazo a la pobre..ajaja, fue el "bazo"

cito: "El BAZO es un órgano que funciona conectado al aparato circulatorio de todos los los seres humanos está situado al lado izquierdo del estó de sus principales tareas es retener y destruir a los glóbulos rojos viejos. pero salvando la hemoglobina, que será utilizada por el hígado para producir la bilis. Y, aunque los glóbulos rojos son producidos contínuamente en la médula ósea, en casos de enfermedad grave, cuando el organismo necesita una renovación acelerada de los glóbulos rojos, el BAZO también puede producirlos, para satisfacer la ás, este importante órgano interviene en la destrucción de bacterias y partículas extrañas al organismo.Y, aunque sus funciones son importantísimas, sí es posible que una persona pueda vivir sin el BAZO, porque otros órganos del cuerpo pueden sustituir sus funciones.

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por vuestras palabras de ánimo os lo agradezco en el alma y muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **MartyComingSoon; **Lullaby Wayllen**; betssdi; **Franci**; inexscor; **Bells Swan-Cullen05; **Isabella Styder** ; Chayley Costa ; **PattyQ** ; suzette-cullen ; **Antonella D Pattinson** ; Lore562 ; **Leyswan; **DeeDee'20** ; Yiyolinaa21 ; **calalis **; ati88 **Selene Luna; **Paola Cullen** ; ale; **luchitaklm**; kikidcullen; **Eleneth** ; rosa; **Dulce's** ;freckles03 ; **karina**; Srta. Swan de Cullen ; **ETERNOAMANECER** gabyhyatt ;** NAIARA23** DaniiEverdeen; J**OSELINA** ; anon; y a **Miss Variete**.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y a alertas.

Aprovecho para decir a todas las chicas que me comentáis sin cuenta, que me resulta imposible contestaros así que...si quereís me dajáis vuestro correo y lo haré por ahí. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios.

¡Ahhhh! y ya saben, ya sólo queda el final y el epílogo (saraes con ojitos tristes) pero toda historia llega a su fin y estos ya merecen un descanso. Os aseguro que os alegraréis cuando comience con la otra ( movimiento de cejas, y gritito de emoción ahogado en el cojín) ajajjajaja...Recuerden "Si me olvidaras" justo detrás. ¡Dios que ganas!

Y como alguién me preguntó si podía dar un adelantito de la próxima historia, lo teneís en mi perfil. Uff...eso apena es nada...(baba) jajajajajajajajjaja

También me gustaría recomendaros una historia. Se titula: **Un mañana contigo.** La autora es **Milhoja**, y este es el sumario: **Bella ha decidido casarse. Sus amigas la sorprenden con una despedida de soltera en Santa Barbara. A partir de ahí su vida cambiará.**

Ya os imaginaréis por qué...¿no? (movimiento de cejas). Os aseguro que merece la pena leerla. ;)

Aquí os dejo el link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 8052514 / 1 /

Ahora sí, me despido, un abrazo enormísimo y un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques de mi alma, que ultimamente los horarios nos tiene muy alejadas . Os amo.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, ¡os quiero guapísimas!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	37. Chapter 37 Mi ángel

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

¡Hola amores! Ya estoy aquí...Hoy no he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? :P Espero que no os importe pero, como es el capítulo final, me gustaría aprovechar para agradecer a alguien muy especial para mí.

Valita, GRACIAS... Siempre te he dicho que eras el motor que impulsaba esta historia. Saber que tú estabas ahí esperando por cualquier linea que escribía me motivaba para escribir un capítulo tras otro e ir creando una historia que surgió sin más, a partir de un concurso. De más está decir que, este capítulo en particular, te lo dedico con toda mi alma. Ahora las circunstancias han impedido que fueras la primera en leer este capi, pero estoy completemante segura que es el final que hubieses deseado. Te adoro peque.

Ahora os dejo con el último capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Ainnss, no quiero llorar...(saraes con los ojos ultra cristalinos)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Capítulo XXXVII

Un año después…

El resplandor de la pantalla era la única fuente de luz que iluminaba el salón. Todo permanecía en silencio, en la tranquilidad de la noche, todo menos el sonido más hermoso del mundo…

-_Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleañoos feliz, te deseamos Sarah, cumpleaños feliz…_

-_Sopla, cariño, ahora…_

-_Mira a la cámara Sarah, mira a papá…_

Sonreí al ver una vez más la imagen de mi pequeña soplando las velas de su segundo cumpleaños.

Me podía llevar horas visionando el video, donde los ojos verdes de mi princesa relucían con más esplendor que nunca, al igual que esos ojos color chocolate que conseguían traspasar mi alma.

-_Mia papi, mia tadta, quelo tadta…_

Su voz, su risa, la inmensa alegría que desprendía no quería que se borrasen nunca de mi mente.

-_Ohhhhh, un pony…¡Mami, Papi, miaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un pony! ¡El lelo ma gadao un ponyyyyyyyyyyyy! Achia Lelo…_

Cuanta ilusión le hizo recibir ese regalo de mi padre, un hermoso pony moteado que hizo las delicias de los niños que acudieron a celebrar el segundo aniversario de mi princesa. Para esta ocasión tan especial, no faltaron Adam junto a sus padres, varios amiguitos que había hecho en el parque al que acudía cada tarde con Bella, y los hijos de los jornaleros de la hacienda, que en esos meses, habían hecho mucha amistad con nuestra pequeña consentida.

-_Achia papi , mami, io quelo io quelo mucho…_

Mis ojos no dejaban de humedecerse cada vez que recordaba y veía esa imagen, la de mi pequeña abrazada a su madre y a mí derrochando felicidad y agradecimiento, cuando la llevamos fuera al jardín de la Hacienda, y un inmenso castillo de juegos la esperaba para que disfrutara de él.

Alice, Jasper, Leah y como no, Jake, no faltaron tampoco, que junto con Emmett y Rose, algunos padres que conocíamos del parque, y un gran grupo de amigos de la hacienda, hicieron que ese día fuera uno de los más felices, no solo para mi pequeña, que acabó totalmente exhausta de tanto que brinco y jugó con todo lo que le habían regalado; sino para mí, que tenía la dicha de celebrar ese cumpleaños formando parte de él.

Los juegos, los bailes, la comida, la bebida y sobretodo las risas, nos acompañaron durante toda la jornada que, comenzando a las primeras luces de la mañana, con nuestra pequeña pegando brincos sobre nosotros en la cama, acabó sobre las diez de la noche, con mi pequeña princesa toda churreteada durmiendo en mis brazos en el porche de la hacienda.

_-Code papi, papiiiii , papá…e pony me come, code coje…_

_- Pero cómo te va a comer, Sarah, tu sólo tienes…_

_-Noooo, code ya vene, Ada ma quitao y pony quele comé, ya vene miaaaaaa, codeee…._

_-Sarah, no espera…no saltes..._

-¿Otra vez viendo el vídeo? -la voz de Bella me sorprendió antes de sentir como pasaba sus manos por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi pecho y dejar un suave y tierno beso en mi cuello. Ahogué la risa que me provocaba siempre esa parte del video, donde mi pequeña saltó hacia mí provocando que tanto la madre como yo cayésemos hacía tras en el banco dónde estábamos sentados y acabáramos revolcados en la tierra, por supuesto, provocando la risa de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Me estremecí ante su contacto, el que no esperaba. Una noche más me había desvelado y la única forma que tenía de hacer que ciertos fantasmas del pasado desaparecieran, era ver ésta grabación.

-¿Otra pesadilla? - susurró con un poco de preocupación.

Tomé una de sus manos e hice que caminara alrededor del sofá en el que estaba sentado y la posicioné justo delante de mí.

- Sólo me he desvelado un poco - le aseguré, e irguiéndome enterré mi cara en su vientre rodeando su cintura con mis brazos-. ¿Qué haces despierta, te sientes bien? -pregunté algo preocupado besando delicadamente su ya abultado vientre de cinco meses.

-Hum…-gimió enterrando sus dedos en mi cabellos -, estoy bien. Sólo que tuve un antojo y descubrí que no estaba mi querido esposo para saciármelo -dijo ronroneando.

-Un antojo, ¿eh? - le respondí mirando a sus ojos mientras besaba delicadamente su vientre y bajaba mis manos hacia sus tersas nalgas, las que no dudé en apretar - ¿Y qué se te ha antojado? Iré a la luna si hace falta - le dije mordiendo el borde de su camisón tratando de subirlo con los dientes…

-Eres un manipulador, ¿lo sabías? - siseó excitantemente al sentir mis dientes rozando su delicada piel -. Quieres nublar mi pensamiento para que se me olvide el antojo -me reprochó pero sus manos, que tiraba con fuerza de mi pelo, hacía que mi boca se presionara más a ella.

Sonreí al oírla, amaba cuando me decía esas cosas, saber de su propia voz que era capaz de hacerla perder el pensamiento me excitaba sobremanera. Y ella lo sabía…

Con delicadeza enganché mis dedos en sus braguitas y tiré hacia abajo para dejar mi tesoro más preciado a mí merced. Luego volví mis manos a sus nalgas y las apreté recibiendo en el acto otro gemido de placer por su parte.

-Mmmhhh… que rico se sientes tus manos - murmuró clavando de nuevo sus ojos, ahora oscurecido y vidriosos por el deseo, en los míos.

-Ven acá - le pedí e hice que se sentara a horcajadas sobre mí.

Ella no tardó en rodear mi cuello y mis labios pudieron al fin encontrarse con los suyos.

- Déjame disfrutar antes de ti, te prometo que luego te traeré cualquier cosa que desees, aunque tenga que ir a la China…-musité sobre sus labios poseído totalmente por el deseo de volver a enterrarme en ella…

Bella rió sobre mis labios, una risa unida a un gemido que era uno de eso sonidos que más adoraba en la vida - ¿Y si mi antojo era de ti? - me preguntó mientras mordía mis labios llevándome así a una cota de excitación que me enloquecía.

-Toma entonces lo que quieras, amor, soy todo tuyo…-susurré antes de besarla hambrientamente.

-Lo haré - contestó separándose de mis labios para luego comenzar a lamer y besar mi mandíbula, mi cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja - voy a comerte por entero - susurró antes de morder mi oreja provocando que mi erección creciese hasta unos niveles alarmantes.

Cerré los ojos echando la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir los labios de Bella bajar besando mi piel, cuando me sacó la camiseta por la cabeza.

- Tu olor me vuelve loca - musitó mordiendo uno de mis pezones, mientras se iba deslizando entre mis piernas hasta quedar arrodillada entre ellas.

-Bella…-su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios cuando sus manos, que se habían introducido dentro de mi pantalón de pijama, tomaba mi pene para luego comenzar a besarlo, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de puro placer - Oh, Bella…-gemí largamente sintiendo el calor y la humedad de su boca tomándome por entero.

- ¿Te gusta? -susurró jadeante provocando que mirara hacia abajo y entonces mi placer se duplicó cuando esos ojos, vidriosos y deseosos, me miraban seductores mientras volvía a acogerme con su dulce boca.

-Dios, gustarme es poco para lo que me haces sentir, pequeña… - le confesé sintiendo de nuevo como la búsqueda del placer me hacía embestir, primero suavemente, y luego cada vez más rápido en su deliciosa boca - OH, Bella, Bella -gemía sin poder evitarlo mientras ella seguía engulléndome.

-Mmmh…-gimió provocando que esa reverberación me hiciera sentir aún más placer - me excita verte así - susurró sacando mi pene de su boca.

- Y yo me muero por follarte - le dije atrayéndola de nuevo a mí y posicionándome en su entrada arremetiendo en ella.

-Oh, Dios….- gimió largamente cuando mi enorme erección comenzó abrirse paso en su interior.

Ella llevó sus manos a mis hombros para impulsarse mientras yo clavaba mis dedos en sus nalgas para ayudarla en su movimiento.

Nunca me cansaría de ella, era algo que tenía comprobado. Hacer el amor con mi mujer era el mayor placer que podía encontrar en la vida. Y desde que estaba embarazada, aún sus ganas eran mayores, lo que yo agradecía enormemente.

Seguí embistiendo en ella mientras me desprendía de ese pequeño camisón y tomaba sus pechos con vehemencia. Aprovechaba ahora que aún solo me pertenecían a mí, sabía que en cuestión de cuatro meses un pequeño los acapararía por completo.

Ese pensamiento siempre me hacía sonreír.

- Dios, Edward sí, sigue, sigue …- me pedía Bella saltando sobre mí llevándonos a los dos a la locura.

No tardamos mucho, por más que hacíamos el amor casi todas las noches, a veces el liberarnos nos llevaba apenas unos pocos minutos. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser sublime.

- Oh Dios, Oh Dios…ohhhhh siiii- gritó cuanto su orgasmo la golpeó provocando que su interior me abrazase tan fuerte, que me fue imposible soportar un segundo más.

Gruñí de puro placer mientras me vaciaba completamente en ella. Esas últimas sacudidas eran el culmen del placer mientras la sentía dejarse caer sobre mis hombros.

-Dios, jamás podría cansarme de ti - le confesé con la voz jadeante. Y es que era cierto, simplemente no podía, Bella estaba hecha completamente a mi medida, recibía de ella todo lo que podía desear en esta vida…

-Te amo…- musitó llevando sus labios a los míos y besándome suavemente.

Permanecimos algunos minutos más abrazados, aún dentro de ella mientras en la pantalla seguían sucediendo escenas de aquel maravilloso día.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a la cama? - susurró con voz perezosa provocando que su aliento golpear mi cuello -. No puedo dormir si no estás a mí lado- lloriqueó mimosamente.

-Vamos, creo que ahora podré dormir sin problemas - le contesté y ella sonrió sobre mi cuello.

-¡Edward! - gritó cuando sintió que me levantaba con ella en brazos - No me lleves, ya estoy más pesada - dijo con pena aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuello mientras yo la rodeaba por debajo de las rodillas y la sujetaba por su cintura.

- Eso no es problema para mí, cariño - le contesté besando de nuevo sus labios.

Ella tomó el mando de la televisión y la apagó antes de que me dirigiese con ella a nuestra habitación. De nuevo se colocó su ropa interior y su pequeño camisón, al igual que yo volví a colocarme unos boxers.

Desde que a mi princesita le dio por colarse en nuestra habitación nada más abrir los ojos, que nos asegurábamos de dormirnos con algo de ropa.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - susurró a modo de pregunta cuando sintió que pasaba mi mano por su cintura rodeando su vientre y pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

- Con el tiempo se irán, no te preocupes mi amor - le aseguré quitándole importancia para que se quedara tranquila. Ella imaginaba que el accidente me seguía atormentando, al igual que le pasaba a ella; aunque desde que se había quedado de nuevo embarazada, era ya muy rara la vez que eso ocurría.

Y algo era cierto, nunca olvidaría aquel episodio en mi vida. Aunque ella ignoraba que era otro el precio que estaba pagando por la tranquilidad de saber que ese hombre jamás volvería a hacerles daño. De vez en cuando, cada vez con menos frecuencia, la escena de la muerte de James me asaltaban provocando que el sueño se me fuese. No me sentía culpable, no es que yo contratara a alguien para acabar con su vida; en verdad eso nunca había pasado por mi mente hasta que Aro me hizo ver la suerte que correría, supongo que pensando que como hombre, quería esa seguridad para mi familia.

Y así era, ahora podía ir a trabajar con una relativa tranquilidad porque sabía que ese hombre nos las acecharía; pero eso no quitaba que la crueldad de esas imágenes me atormentaran alguna que otra vez. Y, contrario a lo que nadie pensaría, yo estaba bien con eso, me hacia sentir más humano, más persona; no un monstruo insensible que no tiene ningún respeto por la vida humana, un monstruo como él.

- Ahora a dormir - le ordené dejando un suave beso en su hombro- no quiero que mañana te sientas mal por no descansar - le susurré y pegándome más a ella comencé a hacer circulitos sobre su barriguita.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando pude notar a mi pequeño responder discretamente a mis caricias. Hacía poco más de una semana que lo había sentido por primera vez, y fue algo increíble que jamás olvidaría. Desde entonces, y cada noche, me la pasaba acariciando su vientre sintiendo así los pequeños movimientos de mi campeón. Porque sí, ya la ecografía había revelado su sexo provocando que Bella llorara de emoción.

Brian, ese era el nombre que ella había decidido nada más saberlo.

-_Estoy segura que es nuestro pequeño ángel que vuelve con nosotros, y ahora lo hará con más fortaleza_- dijo totalmente convencida provocando que un nudo se formase en mi garganta. Nuestro pequeño Brian, Brian Carlisle Cullen.

Me costaba creer todo lo que había pasado en casi un año. La recuperación completa de mis dos razones para vivir. La felicidad de poder estar presente en el segundo cumpleaños de mi princesa y todas las aventuras que a diario vivía por el simple hecho de ser su padre. Y la noticia de un nuevo embarazo…

_Cuatro meses antes… _

_-¿Bella? ¿dónde estás Bella, ya he llegado? - grité cuando llegué a casa del trabajo antes de la hora a la que acostumbraba. _

_Recorrí el salón, la cocina, la terraza, y nada, ni rastro de Bella ni de mi hija…¿Se habrán ido ya al parque?_

_- ¿Bella? - volví a gritar subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. Asomé la cabeza por nuestra habitación y no vi a nadie, fui luego a la habitación de mi pequeña y sonreí al ver como aún estaba echando su siesta de la tarde totalmente atravesada en la cama. Meneé la cabeza con diversión al verla. Era tan inquieta que nunca sabías en qué postura iba a amanecer. Me acerqué silenciosamente a ella y besé suavemente su frente. Ella se removió un poquito, pero con la misma siguió durmiendo. Sonreí con emoción al ver lo hermosísima que era. Luego salí de la habitación para buscar de nuevo a Bella._

_Iba con intención de ir a mi despacho, el único rincón que no había inspeccionado, cuando de nuestro baño me llegó el sonido de la cisterna._

_-¿Bella, estás bien? - pregunté acercándome a la puerta._

_- Sí, sí, ahora mismo salgo - dijo aliviándome inmediatamente. _

_Me quité la chaqueta y la corbata y las dejé caer sobre la banca del tocador. Me desabroché los botones de las mangas de mi camisa y antes de terminar de quitarme la camisa la puerta del baño se abrió._

_No tardé en girarme y la cara que Bella traía me hizo fruncir el ceño._

_-Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? - le pregunté caminando hacía ella. Ella se mordió el labio con algo de nerviosismo pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y lo que más me impactó… el inmenso brillo con el que relucían sus preciosos ojos._

_- Edward - dijo dibujado una sonrisa aún mayor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse._

_-Bella, ¿qué tienes ? - acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba con cierta ansiedad. ¿Te duele algo? _

_-No…no…- dijo casi riendo mientras traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas…_

_- Cariño…- musité con aprensión al verla así._

_- Toma - dijo y sacó un pequeño aparatito blanco de detrás de su espalda._

_-¿Qué…Qué es eso? - pregunté tomándolo y mirándolo totalmente confundido._

_- Es un predictor - dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Yo la miré aún con confusión lo que le hizo rodar los ojos - Un test de embarazo - añadió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras pequeñas lágrimas de emoción seguían brotando de ellos._

_Yo miré de nuevo el aparatito, en una pequeña ventanita aparecían dos rayas rosas. Era la primera vez que tenía uno de estos en la mano, y no sabía muy bien como funcionaba pero, extrañamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir con más celeridad. _

_-Esto…¿esto es lo qué yo creo? - apenas conseguí que la voz me saliera en un murmullo. Bella comenzó a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza comenzando a reí con una emoción tan grande que inmediatamente mis ojos comenzaron a picar._

_-Vamos…¿vamos a tener un bebé? - de nuevo pregunté y una vez más ella asintió._

_-Vamos a tener otro bebé - dijo finalmente y un sollozo nervioso brotó espontáneo de su garganta._

_-Cariño… Cariño… voy a ser papá, otra vez - dije con más entusiasmo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

_- Si Edward, ¡vamos a tener otro hijo! - casi gritó emocionada lanzándose con fuerza a mis brazos._

_- OH amor mío, es maravilloso - susurré con las lágrimas a punto de abandonar mis ojos - Es maravilloso…- volví a repetir esta vez riendo nerviosamente -¡ No me lo puedo creer! - dije abrazándola con fuerza y dando una vuelta con ella en mis brazos._

_- Te amo, te amo, te amo…- comenzó a decir una y otra vez mientras me besaba llorando y riendo a la vez._

_-¿Papi, Mamí? - escuchamos de pronto la voz perezosa de nuestra princesa. _

_-Sarah…- musitó Bella y ambos nos arrodillamos ante ella - mi amor, te amo bebé - le dijo abrazándose con fuerzas a ella. Mi pequeña sonrió ampliamente y no dudo en abrazar el cuello de su madre con cariño. Yo no puede evitar abrazarlas a las dos juntas - ¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito, o una hermanita? - le preguntó y de pronto mi pequeña se separó mirando fijamente a su madre._

_-Chiiii, io quelo emaito, quelo eemaito, quelo emaito -comenzó a gritar mientras saltaba y aplaudía. Yo reí al verla y me abracé fuerte a ellas._

_- Si mi amor, tendremos un hermanito, o una hermanita, pero lo importante es que tú serás su hermana mayor, y nos ayudaras a cuidarlo, a lavarlo, a darle el bibi, ¿verdad mi princesa? - le dije para que ella en ningún momento se sintiera menos._

_- ¡Chiiiii, io cuido! ¿vegda mami? ¿tu deja, vegda?_

_- Claro mi amor, todos cuidaremos mucho de él…_

Siempre lo tuvo claro, en ningún momento Bella dudó que sería un varón y eso la tenía sumamente emocionada.

-Dejemos dormir a mamá, campeón - dije dejando de hacer circulitos, solo manteniendo mi mano ahí -. Pronto tendrás a dos hermosas chicas a las que amar, como hago yo - musité con una sonrisa cuando Bella, al oírme, se acurrucó más a mí.

-Seremos las chicas más afortunadas - susurró y yo volví a besar su cabello…

El tiempo siguió pasando en nuestras vidas. El embarazo de Bella cada vez era más evidente y como consecuencia los malestares típicos la tenían loca todo el día. Pero aún así , yo la veía más hermosa que nunca, y la quería más que nunca, y todos mis días giraban en torno a ellas y cualquier cosa en la que pudiera ayudarle.

Apenas quedaban varias semanas para la llegada de Brian y Bella se mostraba angustiada porque aún no había terminado de colocar algunas cosas del cuarto del nuevo bebé.

Cuando supimos que íbamos a aumentar la familia, decidimos cambiarnos a una casa más grande, ya que mi antiguo apartamento se quedaba corto de espacio. Y de ahí que aún quedasen cosas por hacer.

-Vamos Edward, necesito que me cuelgues esos cuadros, nuestro pequeño llegará y no tendrá su cuarto preparado - dijo regañándome mientras miraba unos informes en mi despacho.

-Ya voy Bella, enseguida, un minuto, no no…menos…te lo prometo - le contesté mientras seguía escribiendo algunos apuntes.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, ¡no fastidies! - me gritaba desde la cocina. No pude evitar reír por su carácter.

Terminé de escribir los apuntes y corrí a la cocina para encontrarla preparando la cena.

- A ver, ¿dónde están esos cuadros? - le susurré rodeando su cintura que casi ya no abarcaba por su prominente barriga, mientras dejaba un mordisquito en su cuello.

- No vengas con mimitos ahora, mal marido, dijiste que tú te encargarías, y llevas dos meses y no acabas de terminar la habitación. ¿Cómo hiciste para que la de Sarah estuviese lista en cuestión de días? - me reprochó.

Yo reí antes de besar su cuello para después separarme.

- Sencillo, pagué para que me lo hicieran - le dije de lo más tranquilo.

-Pues podías haber hecho lo mismo con la del bebé - volvió a reprocharme.

-Nop, para la de Sarah no tenía tiempo, pero para la de mi campeón sí, así que esta la arreglo yo.

-Hombres -musitó dejando el trapo con el que se secaba las manos - Anda vamos.

Yo la seguí jugueteando con ella por el camino, provocando sus quejas aunque entre risas.

-Cuelga, este primero. Ahí… no espera, más a tu izquierda….no no …a tu derecha…¡Edward por dios!, ¿no sabes dónde está tu derecha?

-Bella decídete, vas a conseguir que me caiga de la escalera. ¿Dónde carajos hago el maldito agujero?

- ¿Me estás gritando? - mi gritó ella.

- ¡Yoooo! - respondí casi mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

- Sí, hazte el inocente, todavía me tengo que poner de parto por tu culpa - me miró de mala manera mientras yo comenzaba a taladrar la pared.

-¡Papiiiiiiiiii, papiiiiiiiii ta oto, papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritaba mi pequeña tratando de hacerse notar por encima del taladro.

-Sarah, mi amor, deja a papá, ya está hecho un lío haciendo agujeros….- se burló, lo que me hizo para de taladrar.

- Estás muy graciosa tú, ¿no?- le reproché y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Te libras porque estoy en lo alto de la escalera que sino…

- Sino…¡Já!

-¿Me estás buscando?

- Papiii, papiiii, ta oto mia - seguía diciendo Sarah mostrándome un juguetito que venía todo desarmado.

- Ahora no puedo cielo, papá te lo mirará después, cuando tu madre se decida donde es que quieres los dichosos cuadros.

-No, no…ahola, ahola. No quele, tu no quele - gritó saliendo por las puertas.

- Ves, todo por tu culpa, no puedo estar con mil cosas.

-Oh, Edward, creo que sería mejor que subiera yo y lo hiciera yo misma, para lo que estás liando - me reprochó.

- Tú te la ganas hoy - le amenacé y de nuevo ella comenzó a reír.

Seguí taladrando y acabé colgando dos cuadro más.

- Vamos, éste es el último, hoy te vas a ganar un beso - me seguía provocando media hora después - Edward, voy a echar un vistazo a Sarah, hace rato que no la escucho.

-De acuerdo - dije con la última alcayata en la boca - luego me reuniré con vosotras.

Terminé de colgar el último cuadro en la pared y recogí todo el estropicio que había montado.

Cuando de pronto Bella llegó con cara de preocupación a la habitación.

-Edward, no encuentro a Sarah - dijo llevado un mano a su corazón notablemente asustada.

- Qué, ¿cómo que no la encuentras? - dije sin comprender.

- La he buscado por toda la casa, incluso en el jardín, pero no está, no la encuentro -su voz se notó más angustiosa.

-Ey, ey , tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Sarah no ha salido de la casa, todo esta cerrado, ha de estar escondida.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Claro mi amor, ven, vayamos a buscarla.

Por un cuarto de hora más estuvimos buscando a Sarah y ni rastro de ella. Empezaba a preocuparme y decidí ir a mi despacho para llamar a mi padre e incluso a Emmett, para que me ayudasen a buscarla por los alrededores de la casa.

Pero entonces vi que el armario de mi despacho, donde solía guardar algunas camisas y chaquetas, tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Me acerqué sigilosamente llamándola y acabé abriendo la puerta para encontrarme a mi pequeña mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cara de culpabilidad.

- Sarah - susurré y me acuclillé para ponerme a su altura -Ey princesa, por qué no respondías, no ves que estábamos preocupados por ti - dije estirando los brazos para tratar de cogerla, pero ella hizo un gesto alejándose de mí.

-No, no quelo - y me miró con los labios fruncidos al igual que con dureza en sus ojos.

-Princesa, ¿qué pasa? - le dije con suavidad un poco sorprendido por su reacción.

-¡No quelo, vete! - y encogiéndose como una bolita se alejó un poco más. Esa imagen me partió el alma. ¿Mi pequeña quería qué me fuese? ¿Pero….

-Sarah, no quiero irme cielo, yo quiero estar contigo, ¿quieres contarle a papá qué te pasa? - le insistí y entonces ella comenzó a llorar. Su llanto cada vez se hizo más y más fuerte, y no pude aguantarlo más.

Estiré mis brazos lo suficiente para cogerla y con ella pataleando la saqué del armario.

-Nooo, deja, no quelo, no quelo - pataleaba mientras lloraba entre mis brazos.

-¿Edward, qué le pasa? - Entró Bella al despacho alertada por el llanto.

Nuestra pequeña seguía pataleando entre mis brazos y yo estaba preocupado porque no sabía que le ocurría.

- Sarah mi amor, ¿qué te pasa cielo, por qué lloras así?

-Noooo, tu no quele, tu no me queeeele, tu quele emaito, solo quele emaito, tu no quele a mi - comenzó a gritar con un llanto desgarrador.

-Qué…- musité impresionado por lo que acababa de oír - Cómo dices eso, mi amor. Si yo te quiero a ti más que a nada en este mundo - le dije abrazándola con fuerza a mi pecho y besando una y otra vez su cabecita

-No, tu no quele, ya no quele…- seguía llorando cada vez con menos fuerza.

-No digas eso mi amor, yo te amo mi vida, y también querré mucho a tu hermanito, pero tú siempre serás mi princesa, tú siempre serás mi bebé - dije sentándome en mi sillón arropándola entre mis brazos y meciéndola tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Tú no quelia adega mi juete, tú solo cuato emaito, ya sarah no quere - dijo una vez mas con sus ojos colmaditos de lágrimas.

-No me digas eso, mi amor. Yo siempre te voy a querer, sólo que no podía dejar todo en ese momento, pero eso no significa que no te quiera Sarah - Miré a Bella que nos observaba desde la puerta conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Y mamá también te quiere, si ahora no te puede coger tanto, es porque la podemos lastimar.

Sarah giró su cabecita hacia su madre y Bella no tardó en acortar la distancia que nos separaban.

- Tú siempre serás nuestra bebé, Sarah, siempre serás nuestra princesa, yo te amo hija, no pienses eso porque mamá te adora - le susurró y mi pequeña se echó a sus brazos.

-¿Tú quele?¿tú me quele? -le preguntó a su madre con los ojitos tristes.

-Con toda mi alma mi tesoro.

Esa noche decidimos dormir con ella. La dejamos que jugara, que saltara y que nos hiciera cosquilla hasta que cayó rendida en la cama. Sabíamos que Sarah mostraría sus celos cuando naciera el bebé, era algo comprensible; pero la desolación y el miedo que vi en sus ojos me hizo saber que no podría descuidarla. Mi pequeña iba a necesitar más que nunca nuestro cariño y protección. Y eso era algo que no me costaría nada hacer.

-_Señor Cullen_ - dijo mi secretaria por el interfono.

- ¿Sí, Mandy?

-_Han llamado de su casa. La señora Cullen se ha puerto de parto…_

-¿¡Qué! - grité dejando caer el teléfono y saliendo disparado.

Ni siquiera me había despedido de mi secretaria que mientras yo corría hacia los ascensores me deseaba suerte…

A pesar de estar a las afueras, llegué a la casa en menos de quince minutos. Desde que Bella había pasado los siete meses, que buscaba la manera de llegar antes a casa si el parto se presentaba cuando yo no estuviese.

-¡Maldita sea! - gruñí golpeando el volante totalmente frustrado mientras esperaba que una abuelita pasara, con total parsimonia, por un paso de cebras. Debí quedarme en casa, se había estado quejando toda la noche de ciertos calambres; bueno, tal vez toda la noche no pero si alguna vez, pero Bella insistía que podía ponerse de parto en cualquier momento e incluso durar varios días y no quería que desatendiese mi trabajo si tenía pensado tomarme unos días para disfrutar del nacimiento de mi hijo.

-¿Dónde está Meli? - pregunté angustiado. Melisa había trabajado siempre, junto con su madre, para nuestra familia en la hacienda; pero desde que mi madre murió y mi padre pasaba más tiempo en Atlanta, sus servicios no eran tan necesarios allí por lo que decidí contratarla para que ayudase a Bella en la casa nueva y con mis hijos. Bella se mostró encantada ya que ellas se conocían desde siempre y nuestra pequeña le había tomado mucho cariño.

- Está arriba, asegurándose que lo lleva todo, como sí no lo supiese ya - dijo rodando los ojos - lleva preparando esa bolsa más de tres meses - se burló.

- Ya sabes cómo es - le contesté y corrí escaleras arriba para encontrarme con ella...

-Oh mierda, mierda, mierda…uff…uff..uff…. - me la encontré maldiciendo mientras trataba de controlar la respiración agarrada al marco de la puerta del baño.

-Bella cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? - le pregunté aterrado llegando hasta ella.

-Cómo quieres que me encuentre - dijo entredientes mirándome con odio - Esto duele ¡joder! - volvió a maldecir.

- Está bien - dije tratando de tomar el control - tú respira - le dije tratando de agarrarla por la cintura.

Afortunadamente la contracción pasó y me miró con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento, pero es que no recordaba lo mucho que dolía esto - dijo mirándome mortificada.

-No te disculpes cariño, bastante haces con soportarlo todo tú. Vamos. He llamado al doctor de camino, ya nos esperan allá.

- Gracias - musitó mientras dejaba que la guiara hasta la puerta.

A mitad de la escalera una nueva contracción le hizo frenar el paso. Realmente odiaba verla así. Los gestos de su cara evidenciaban el dolor que estaba soportando y yo me moría por no poder evitárselos. No había pasado ni cinco minutos. Teníamos que darnos prisa, Brian estaba deseando nacer.

Nos encontramos con Meli, que sujetaba a Sarah en brazos, en el salón. Aunque mi pequeña gimoteó porque quiso venir con nosotros, finalmente entre los tres, y tras ver a su mamá gemir de dolor ante otra contracción, la convencimos de que no podía ser.

Durante el camino al hospital mantuve agarrada la mano de mi princesa. Ella trataba de ser fuerte pero los gestos de su cara y el agarré de su mano la delataban. En esos momentos deseé que ella no se hubiese quedado embarazada, no soportaba verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada.

Cuándo llegamos a la clínica, ya un retén de enfermeras junto al doctor que había llevado todo el embarazo de Bella, nos esperaban y nos llevaron a una sala de dilatación de inmediato.

Sufrí cada minuto de las dos horas que nos llevamos allí antes de que finalmente pasaran a Bella a la sala de parto.

- Todo va a salir bien - susurraba sobre su frente perlada mientras ella, con los ojos llorosos por el dolor y el esfuerzo, me miraba asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de que un nuevo dolor le hiciera gemir y apretar sus labios.

-Vamos Bella, ya está casi fuera, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo más - le indicó el doctor.

Yo trataba de animarla, apretaba su mano para hacerle ver que estaba allí. Y aunque me estaba muriendo de terror por verla así, me mantuve a su lado, como tuvo que ser también con mi pequeña.

-Vamos Bella, un empujón más, vamos, ya lo tenemos aquí.

-Ahhhhhhrrrggg….- gritó una vez más incorporándose para empujar con más fuerza hasta que de pronto oímos el llanto de nuestro pequeño y ella se dejó caer totalmente exhausta en el sillón.

-Ya tenemos al pequeño Brian aquí - dijo el doctor con alegría -. Edward, ven a cortar el cordón.

Yo miré a Bella al escucharlo y ella, con toda la frente perlada, las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y una sonrisa cansada en sus resecos labios, asintió para que lo hiciera.

Besé su frente antes de separarme de ella y rodeé el potro hasta llegar al lugar y allí vi la imagen más hermosa que jamás contemplarían mis ojos. Mi hijo lloriqueaba, todo cubierto de una sustancia mantecosa mezclado con sangre, unido a un cordón con su madre.

-No tengas miedo, no les harás daño - me animó el doctor mostrándome el lugar por donde tenía que cortar. Ese momento jamás se me olvidará en la vida. El momento en el que separé a mi hijo de su madre y luego me lo entregaron, sintiéndolo en mis brazos por primera vez, me hizo llorar de pura emoción.

-Has sido muy valiente, mi campeón - dije con la voz temblorosa por la emoción mientras me acercaba para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente - Vamos, te llevaré con tu mamá - le dije y con el consentimiento del doctor llevé a mi pequeño hasta Bella quien lloró toda emocionada cuando al fin lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

- Ya estás aquí, mi amor - musitó entre lágrimas tratando de abrazarlo sin llegar a hacerle daño - Por fin estás aquí, mi ángel.

Después de que el pediatra lo revisara y le hiciera todas la pruebas pertinentes, y mientras Bella era llevada a una sala de recuperación. Yo pude llevar a mi pequeño campeón para que, un orgulloso abuelo y algunos amigos, lo conocieran finalmente.

Tres horas mas tarde mi tesoro se reunía con nosotros mientras Bella amamantaba, con los ojos cristalinos y mirándolo con adoración, a nuestro pequeñín.

Sarah se acercó vacilante, a pesar de que Bella le sonrió y la animó a hacerlo. Y por unos minutos observó en silencio como su madre alimentaba a su hermano.

- Mira mi amor - dijo Bella dulcemente -, este es tu hermano Brian - y separando a nuestro pequeñín de su pecho, se lo mostró a ella.

Justo en ese momento Brian hizo un gesto con la boca en protesta.

-Que feo - dijo de pronto arrugando su naricilla ; y sin poder evitarlo Bella y yo rompimos en carcajadas, provocando que el pequeño se asustase y comenzara a llorar.

Esa fue la única vez que Sarah dijo algo feo sobre su hermano. Los siguientes días ella trataba de estar siempre en contacto con él, lo miraba fascinada y comenzaba a reír de las muecas que hacia, o a fruncir su ceño cuando el pequeñín lloraba. Ahí supe que ella iba a ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

La llegada a la casa fue toda una celebración. De nuevo ahí se reunieron los chicos: Alice y Jasper con la pequeña Lía, que ya contaba con cinco meses; Jacob y Leah, que nos sorprendieron anunciando su compromiso; Emmett y Rose, embarazada ya de siete meses, junto con el pequeño Adam; y por su puesto nuestro padre, que lucía pletórico entusiasmado con sus nietos.

-¿Ya se ha dormido? - susurró Bella, refiriéndose a Sarah, meciendo a mi pequeño, que se había quedado completamente dormido sobre su hombro, mientras ella le sacaba el aire dándole suaves golpecitos en su espalda.

-Sí, ha costado un poco, todo esto la tenía muy alterada, pero finalmente ha caído rendida. Al igual que éste muchachito - le informé mientras lo cogía en mis brazos y lo besaba delicadamente en la frente antes de meterlo en su cuna.

Ambos permanecimos mirando embelesados a nuestro precioso bebé. Había nacido con una cantidad considerable de cabello oscuro. Estaba completamente seguro que sería del mismo color que el de su madre, al igual que sus ojos. A pesar de tener solo dos días de nacido ya habíamos podido comprobar que los tenía oscuros también. Aunque en cuestión de facciones, tanto Bella como mi padre coincidían en que se parecía a mí.

Y no lo voy a negar, me sentía orgulloso de que fuese así, de esa manera, a primera vista, todos sabrían que yo era el padre de estas dos magníficas criaturas.

- Gracias mi amor - susurré rodeando a Bella desde atrás mientras besaba con adoración su cuello - No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas convertido en el padre de estas dos criaturas. Me siento verdaderamente feliz. Gracias.

-Gracias a ti - me contestó dejándose recaer de mi pecho mientras seguía mirando embelesada a nuestro pequeñín -, porque esta vez si estuviste a mi lado y no me dejaste sola. Aún no me creo que hayamos tenido otro bebé -susurró emocionada.

-Hemos vivido demasiadas cosas, algunas buenas, pero muchas muy malas - dije con pena.

-Podía haber sido peor, podríamos haber sido hermanos de verdad - susurró y yo me estremecí en el acto cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

- Sabes qué - susurré posando mis labios de nuevo en el hueco de su cuello -. Me alegro que mi padre guardara el Secreto de esa traición.

Bella sonrió y se giró quedando frente a mí - Yo me alegro más de haber descubierto ese secreto- susurró con una hermosa sonrisa-. Te amo - musitó antes de besar mis labios.

-Y yo te adoro - le contesté antes de llevar una de mis manos a su nuca y así profundizar el beso.

Habíamos vivido muchas cosas hasta llegar a este momento y sabía que muchas más nos quedaban por vivir, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que ya fueran buenas o ya fueran malas, las viviríamos juntos…

Fin.

* * *

><p>NA: No me puedo creer que hayamos llegado al final /(;_')\ Parece que con el tiempo, una se acostumbra a poner "Fin" en una historia, pero lo cierto es que no. Cuesta dejarlos marchar, más cuando han sido personajes entrañables que nos han hecho llorar, reir, babear y emocianarnos. Pero llegar a poner "Fin" es algo que nos llena de orgullo a las autoras, al menos a mí; es la certeza de haber concluido una historia que durante muchos meses se fue gestando. Y mucho más emocionante, es haberla creado junto a vosotras. ¿Queréis saber que es lo que voy a recordar con más cariño de esta historia? Lo mucho que os ha conmovido, emocionado y enamorado mi pequeña Sarah. Ainsss...yo también voy a echar mucho de menos a esta ricura de niña.

En fin, ya no me extiendo más, que ya tengo los ojos a rebosar de lágrimas. Mira que soy tonta...snif...snif... Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, palabras de ánimo, buenos deseos, y el apoyo que me habéis dado. Os lo agradezco en el alma y muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **MartyComingSoon; **Lullaby Wayllen**; betssdi; **Franci**; inexscor; **Bells Swan-Cullen05; **Isabella Styder** ; Chayley Costa ; **PattyQ** ; suzette-cullen ; **Antonella D Pattinson** ; Lore562 ; **Leyswan; **DeeDee'20** ; Yiyolinaa21 ; **calalis **; ati88 **Selene Luna; **Paola Cullen** ; ale; **luchitaklm**; kikidcullen; **Eleneth** ; rosa; **Dulce's** ;freckles03 ; **karina**; Srta. Swan de Cullen ; **ETERNOAMANECER** gabyhyatt ;** NAIARA23** DaniiEverdeen; J**OSELINA** ; anon; **Miss Variete; **anonimo D**; y a vero.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia.

Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a favoritos y a alertas.

Ya saben, aún queda el epílogo. Así que, nada de lágrimas que esta entrañable familia aún nos hará disfrutar un poco más de ellos. AWWWWW.

También me gustaría recomendaros una historia. Se titula: **Un mañana contigo.** La autora es **Milhoja**, y este es el sumario: **Bella ha decidido casarse. Sus amigas la sorprenden con una despedida de soltera en Santa Barbara. A partir de ahí su vida cambiará.**

Ya os imaginaréis por qué...¿no? (movimiento de cejas). Os aseguro que merece la pena leerla. ;)

Aquí os dejo el link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 8052514 / 1 /

Ahora sí, me despido, un abrazo enormísimo y un besazo a todas, especialmente a mis Reques de mi alma. Os amo.

Hasta el próximo miércoles, ¡os quiero guapísimas!

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	38. Chapter 38 Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo sólo sueño con ellos.

Hola mis niñas preciosas, ainss... ahora sí, esta historia llegó a su final. Pero no quiero ponerme triste así que, os dejo con el epílogo deseando que sea de vuestro agrado. Espero que os guste.

Me adelanté varios días, ¿eh? no os podréis quejar ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Secreto de una traición"<strong>****

Epílogo.

_Quince años después…_

_- _Ey, ¿dónde se ha metido? - preguntó en un susurro Edward a Bella, frunciendo el entrecejo, cuándo se percató que su hija había desaparecido justo después de la cena.

- No se sentía bien, me pidió permiso para retirarse -le contestó, pero Edward notó un tono algo triste en su voz.

-¿No se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Llamo al doctor?

Como siempre, la vena protectora de Edward salió a flote, lo que hizo a Bella sonreír.

- No creo que un doctor alivie su malestar… - le dijo mirando al frente y fijando su vista en un chico en particular; un chico que se mostraba cabizbajo y ausente, siendo prácticamente el protagonista de dicha reunión.

- No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? - le preguntó extrañado siguiendo la vista de Bella hasta fijarla en Adam, su ahijado, el hijo mayor de su mejor amigo y por el cuál se habían reunido.

Al día siguiente Adam tomaría un vuelo que lo llevaría hacía su nuevo destino, la universidad… y todos habían decidido pasar esos últimos días en la hacienda. Era allí dónde todos se congregaban cada vez que había una celebración especial.

- ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar qué tu pequeña princesa ha crecido Edward, qué ya no es la niña que se podía llevar horas en tu regazo jugando contigo?

- Sólo tiene diecisiete años, cariño, ya lo creo que sigue siendo mi bebita - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Bella negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, al fijarse en cómo le seguían brillando los ojos a Edward cada vez que hablaba de su princesa. Por más que pasaban los años, y por más que los últimos cinco se la llevaban discutiendo a causa de su excesiva sobreprotección, para él, Sarah seguía siendo su preciosa bebita.

-Tú sigue pensando así, y un día tu bebita se marchara, y no estarás preparado para ese acontecimiento.

- Ella no se irá Bella, no la dejaré ir jamás - dijo de lo más convencido pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño algo pensativo.

- ¿Es qué no piensas dejarla ir a la universidad, Edward? - le contestó divertida.

- Puede hacer una carrera a distancia - le contestó de lo más resuelto. Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Sé que es duro Edward, para mí también lo es. Amo demasiado a mis hijos como para no sentir nostalgia sólo con pensar que pronto ambos se alejaran de nosotros - Esta vez su mirada se fijó en su amado hijo. Brian, su pequeño de apenas quince años, que reía despreocupado junto a sus amigos y amigas.

- No entiendo su malestar. Es su mejor amigo, debería estar aquí - dijo de pronto Edward mirando de nuevo a su ahijado.

- Aún no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? - le contestó ella -. Hace algunos años que dejaron de ser sólo buenos amigos Edward…

-¿Qué? - musitó mirando a Bella sorprendido.

- Si no te la pasaras peleando con ella por los horarios, por su ropas, por el tiempo que comparte contigo, ella misma te lo habría dicho, estoy completamente segura.

- ¿Decir, qué tendría que decirme? - preguntó sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a bombear con más celeridad.

- Sarah está enamorada de Adam, Edward, hace varios años que ella comenzó a verlo de otra manera.

- No, no puede ser, ellos son sólo amigos, por dios, si se la han pasado media vida peleando. ¿No recuerdas la de veces que mi pequeña venía corriendo llorando porque él la había empujado, quitado los juguetes, o entrometido en sus cosas…

- Y tú no recuerdas que a pesar de eso, se la pasaban siempre juntos, que jugaban juntos, veían películas juntos, paseaban juntos… Siempre juntos Edward, aunque discutiesen, peleasen, riñesen, ellos siempre han estado juntos. Ni siquiera la relación con otros amigos y amigas ha enturbiado esa conexión.

- Ella te lo ha dicho, Sarah te ha confesado que está enamorada de… de Adam…- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No exactamente, pero conseguí que me dijera que había un chico, sólo tuve que atar cabos…

- No, no puede ser ….- dijo mirando de nuevo a Adam. Pero entonces se percató de la tristeza que mostraba su cara; sus ojos se veían apagados, no como unos días atrás; y su vista, a pesar de estar rodeado de sus padres y amigos y sonreírles cada vez que se dirigían a él , viajaban hacía la habitación de su hija continuamente...

- De verdad piensas que entre ellos…¡Son solo unos niños, Bella!…No, no puede ser..

- Qué niños, Edward. Tu ahijado se está despidiendo porque se va a la universidad, ya tiene dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, y tu hija, tu hija tiene diecisiete, ¿no te recuerda eso a otra pareja?

- Qué…- musitó mirándola de nuevo confundido.

- ¿Acaso no me enamoré yo de ti cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años, Edward, y cuántos tenía tú?

-No es lo mismo, nosotros éramos más…

Bella alzó una ceja - ¿Maduros? ¿Eso es lo qué vas a decir?

- ¡Joder! ya sé que sueña extraño, pero …¡joder, ella es mi pequeña! No puede ser, ¡si aún juega con muñecas!

-¡No juega con muñecas Edward!- le reprochó con dureza -, usa esas muñecas para confeccionar vestidos. Tu hija quiere ser diseñadora.

Edward la miró asombrado por un momento hasta que Bella suavizó su propia mirada sintiendo verdadera compasión por él. Sabía que este momento algún día llegaría, y que a su marido le iba a costar admitirlo. Pero también sabía que Edward era un gran padre, y que ante todo quería la felicidad de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -mustió entristecido mirando de nuevo hacía su ahijado -. Soy un pésimo padre, no puedo creer que mi amor por ella no me haya dejado ver lo que mi princesa está sintiendo.

- Por eso te amo - le susurró de pronto Bella pasando su mano por su hombro y enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello, dónde depositó un suave beso - Sabía que lo acabarías entendiendo. No eres un pésimo padre cariño, eres el mejor padre del mundo, y estoy segura que ella pronto lo comprobará…- añadió y lo miró infundiéndole ánimos.

- Y tú no eres sólo la mejor madre, también la mejor esposa - le susurró él de vuelta -. Yo no sería nada sin ti. Eres mí guía Bella, eres quien me haces ver todo con claridad…Eres mi luz. Te amo…- musitó antes de acortar la distancia y besar delicadamente sus labios - ¿Crees qué sería buena idea si subo a ver cómo está? - preguntó con cierta inquietud.

- Creo que es un magnífica idea, mi amor - le contestó y volvió a besar sus labios…

Edward se disculpó del resto y, después de mirar significativamente a su ahijado, se retiró caminando para ir a ver a su pequeña…

-¿Sarah? - preguntó golpeando suavemente la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, y tras golpear una vez más, se atrevió a abrir la puerta.

Sarah estaba sentada en su cama, casi a oscuras, con las rodillas flexionadas sosteniendo su iPad mientras escuchaba a través de sus auriculares. En sus ojos cristalinos se reflejaban las distintas luces que proyectaba la pantalla, lo que evidenciaba que miraba imágenes en movimiento.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató que su padre la observaba. Y sintiéndose sola, permitió que una triste lágrima recorriera por su mejilla hasta morir en la comisura de sus labios. Sus dedos rozaron la pantalla, como si estuviese acariciando algo con ellos, y a Edward el corazón se le apretujó al ver a su pequeña así.

Era cierto, Sarah ya no era su bebita, esa pequeña y adorable niñita, se había convertido en una hermosísima joven. Sarah mantenía ese cabello color cobrizo, algo más aclarado que su padre con unos suaves rizos que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la mitad de su espalda. Su ojos, se veían mucho más verdes, más juveniles. Su tez era suave y cremosa como la de su madre y, al igual que ella, pequeñas pequitas salpicaban sutilmente sus mejillas que con frecuencia aparecían coloreadas con un delicado y entrañable rubor. Y sus labios rosados eras preciosos. Su cuerpo seguía desarrollándose pero ahora mismo era tan perfecta como su madre a su edad. Nada demasiado exuberante, pero con las curvas suficientes para demostrar la hermosa mujer en la que se convertiría.

No era de extrañar que cualquier chico se volviera loco por su pequeña. Pero dolía saber que por eso estaba expuesta a sufrir, a ser engañada, lastimada, incluso usada, y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía meterla en una urna y mantenerla alejada de todo.

Nuevas lágrimas en la cara de su pequeña lo hizo reaccionar y volviendo a pronunciar su nombre, se fue acercando a ella.

Sarah inmediatamente limpió su rostro con la manga de su camiseta y miró a su padre con dureza. No le gustaba que invadieran su intimidad y su padre, por desgracia, lo hacía a menudo por su fastidiosa manía de sobreprotegerla.

- Le pedí permiso a mamá para retirarme - dijo con frialdad buscando no tener un nuevo enfrentamiento con él. Amaba a su padre, lo idolatraba, pero él se empeñaba en verla con a una niña y eso la tenía un tanto apartada de él, era su manera de castigarlo.

- Lo sé, ella me dijo que no te sentías bien - le contestó él sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón al ver con la dureza con la que su hija lo trataba… últimamente.

-Sí, me dolía un poco la cabeza y no tenía ganas de estar en tanto jaleo - se excusó.

Edward, sabiendo de antemano que todo lo que decía era para que se fuera y la dejara tranquila, se entristeció, pero era su pequeña la que estaba sufriendo y él le prometió que siempre que lo necesitara iba a estar ahí.

- Sarah - dijo mirándola con adoración y una cargar de emoción en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a su cama, y manteniendo las distancias, se sentaba casi a los pie de la misma. Sarah lo miró con algo de incomodidad. No sabía que esperar de él - No sé por dónde empezar - continuó con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa pasando su mano por su cabello.

Sarah miró ese gesto con preocupación. Conocía demasiado a su padre y sabía que ese gesto lo hacía cada vez que se sentía nervioso. Por un momento lo miró con ese inmenso amor que sentía por él y sintió que su corazón se encogía.

- Sarah, cariño - siguió diciendo, esta vez mirando a su pequeña a los ojos -. Sé que últimamente no somos los mejores amigos del mundo -su voz se apagó un poco al ser consciente de ello - y sé que todo es por mi culpa - le confesó.

Sarah lo miró con el ceño fruncido y de nuevo sus ojos comenzaron a picar. No era este el mejor momento para tener una conversación con su padre, ahora mismo su estado de ánimos estaba por los suelos, el chico al que amaba se iba y sabía que ya nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo.

-Papá…-musitó con tristeza. Quería que parase, que se fuera y la dejase sola, no quería volver a discutir con él.

-No hija, necesito que sepas esto - le dijo evitando que lo echara de nuevo -. Sarah yo… No se fácil para mí aceptar que mi pequeña se está haciendo mayor - dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Sarah lo miró sorprendida -. Creo que ningún padre está preparado para ese momento, cielo -añadió con una triste sonrisa. Sarah se removió algo incómoda y él aprovechó para acercarse un poco más a ella -. Pero aunque los ojos de mi corazón te siguen viendo como a su bebita - Sarah sonrió y justo en ese momento otra lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos - Mis ojos ven en la hermosa joven en la que te has convertido.

-Papá - susurró Sarah sintiendo un verdadero nudo en su garganta.

-Sé que ya no me tienes la confianza que me tenías cuando pequeña - su rostro bajó hasta mirar sus pies algo dolido.

-Papá - su voz sonó algo entrecortada… Él fijó de nuevo los ojos en ella y la miró con una triste sonrisa.

- Sarah, yo…- su ceño se frunció al ser consciente de lo que iba a decir a continuación - creo que sé porqué no estás ahí abajo con nosotros.

- Ya te lo dije papá, no me sentía bien…-le interrumpió Sarah tratando de desviar el tema al recordar el motivo de su alejamiento.

- Lo quieres, ¿verdad? - le preguntó sin más lo que hizo que Sarah clavara sus ojos en él con sorpresa -. He tardado mucho en darme cuenta, tal vez siempre lo supe pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

- No sé que tratas de decirme - le cortó ella con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo como miles de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- Me refiero a lo que sientes por él - le contestó señalando con su mirada la imagen que aparecía en su iPad, el cual había quedado expuesto cuando ella se removió.

Sarah enfocó de nuevo la imagen y sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas se desbordaron y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

- Hija…- musitó Edward acortando totalmente la distancia que los separaba y abrazándola con fuerza. Sarah no tardó en aferrarse a la camisa de su padre enterrando la cara en su cuello, como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía lastimada, triste o dolida -. Mi pequeña princesa... - musitó Edward meciéndose con ella mintras su pequeña buscaba consuelo en sus brazos -. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - le preguntó inconscientemente sin dejar de mecerla.Cómo quisiera saber cómo apartar ese sufrimiento de su pequeña.

- No puedes papá, esta vez no puedes…-sollozó Sarah aferrándose con más fuerza a su camisa - Él se irá y…y sé que no va a volver. Conocerá a gente nueva y se olvidará de mí…

- Qué…¡No! - le dijo Edward al ser más consciente de la situación. Eso era lo que la tenía tan compungida, ¿pensar que Adam se olvidaría de ella?

- Si papá, si lo hará, conocerá a muchas chicas, seguramente más linda que yo y él poco a poco se irá olvidando de mí, por eso lo dejo ir libre…

- Pero que estás diciendo, cariño - le susurró separándose de ella y acunando entre sus manos su rostro para que lo mirase -. Te aseguro que Adam no encontrará a nadie más linda que tú, mi amor - le dijo con cariño - ¿Acaso él no te quiere? - preguntó con precaución.

Sarah bajó la mirada sintiendo como se ruborizada a pesar de su lamentable estado. Sí, Adam hacía un año que le había confesado que la quería, y ese día fue uno de los días más felices de su vida y el día en el que recibió su primer beso. Pero conocía a otros chicos que se habían olvidado de sus novias al irse a la universidad y ella no soportaba la idea de perderlo...

- Espera un momento, quiero mostrarte una cosa - dijo entonces Edward, que después de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa y besar tiernamente su frente, salió de la habitación para volver varios minutos después con una tarjeta gráfica.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Sarah, que había aprovechado la ausencia de su padre para limpiar su rostro y recomponerse un poco.

- Ahora lo veras - le dijo él con una sonrisa, acomodándose en su cama pidiéndole con un gesto que se sentara a su lado, para luego tomar su iPad donde insertó la tarjeta.

De pronto apareció en pantalla una imagen de su madre, con el pelo todo revuelto a consecuencia del viento, con un hermoso vestido estampado de flores y llevando un canasto de melocotones por el prado…

Edward sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esa imagen.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Quieres qué vea una foto de mamá?- preguntó Sarah algo confundida. El le sonrió y pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, la atrajo hacía sí.

- Ahí tu madre tenía dieciséis años - dijo con nostalgia mirando la foto - y en ese año fue cuando la conocí - Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron con expectación - Sí Sarah, yo me enamoré de tu madre cuando ella apenas tenía dieciséis años y sólo unas semanas me bastaron para entregarle mi corazón al igual que ella a mí. Pero el destino nos separó muy pronto - Sarah frunció el entrecejo. Esa parte de la historia no la conocía.

- Yo la conocí dos semanas antes de tener que marchar a la universidad Sarah.

-Oh…- musitó ella con entendimiento.

- Pero yo le juré que la amaba y que volvería - la voz de Edward bajó de intensidad al recordar cómo no pudo cumplir su promesa - Pero aunque yo la amaba con toda mi alma y mi corazón quería volver a su lado, las circunstancias me lo impidieron.

- ¿Tú…no volviste? - preguntó incrédula.

-No hasta séis años después...

-Qué…- musitó con aprensión imaginando el dolor que habría soportado su madre en todo aquel tiempo -, pero…pero…-balbuceaba sin entender.

- Cuándo volví fui a buscarla, aunque imaginaba que ella ya se habría olvidado de mí - los ojos de Sarah lo miraban con emoción mientras el seguía recordando aquellos duros momentos -Fue entonce cuándo un mal entendido nos hizo separarnos de nuevo...

-Qué…- de nuevo musitó totalmente asombrada.

- Sí Sarah, yo la amaba, pero ella me apartó de su lado sin darme explicación alguna. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te explicamos por qué sólo tenías un abuelo? - Sarah asintió - Ella pensó que éramos hermanos, y me apartó de su lado sin decírmelo. Yo la odié entonces, la odiaba porque la amaba y no era correspondido, y un día que fui a encararla, bueno… ese día te engendramos - le confesó algo incómodo. Sarah abrió los ojos de par en par - Y fue cuando me confesó el porqué de su rechazo.

-Papá…- musitó con asombro.

-Ese día descubrí que yo no era hijo natural de mi padre, Sarah, pero Bella no lo supo y huyó…

-Qué…- musitó de nuevo llevándose la mano a la boca.

- Dos años me llevó encontrarla de nuevo hija, pero yo la amaba, amaba a tu madre por sobre toda las cosas y no paré hasta encontrarla, aún lo seguiría haciendo de no haberla encontrado -le confesó con convencimiento.

-Por eso tú no sales en ninguna foto conmigo de bebé - dijo tomando consciencia de ese hecho.

- Por eso -le confirmó -. Yo no supe nada de ti hasta que tuviste un año y medio - dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza recordando las miles de emociones que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando se enteró.

-Papá…

-Finalmente pude conquistarla de nuevo, o mejor dicho, hacerle ver que ella era la mujer de mi vida, y acabó aceptándome convirtiéndose en lo que es, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro cuando su padre comenzó a pasar fotografías, todas ellas de su madre, algunas recopiladas de la vieja casa del rio, de aquellos años en los que estuvieron separados; otras de ella con su pequeña bebé o con sus amigos en Forks, y luego muchas en las que estaban todos juntos: Ella con sus padres, cuando Bella estaba embarazada, la llegada del pequeño Brian a casa, el primer día de colegio de ella y así un sinfín de fotografías…

- Si el te ama hija, si tu eres la mujer a la que entrega su corazón, por más que la distancia os separé no se olvidará de ti. Yo jamás me olvidé de tu mamá. Ella era mi primer pensamiento y el último, y la amo cómo jamás podría amar a nadie.

- Papá…- musitó inflamada de amor hacia ese hombre que los amaba tanto.

- Conozco a Adam, hija, y no me equivoco si digo que él está realmente enamorado de ti. Ese chico está sufriendo al igual que tú por no tenerte a su lado. ¿Vas a permitir qué tus miedos te impidan estar con él la última noche?

Sarah se quedó mirando la última foto que aparecía en el iPad. Era una foto de sus padres mirándose con tanto amor, que de nuevo sus ojos picaron.

- Tienes razón papá, soy una tonta, nos estoy haciendo daño a los dos -dijo con un sollozo.

- Ve con él princesa - le sugirió Edward mirando de nuevo la foto -. Si Adam te quiere sólo la mitad de lo que yo quiero a tu madre - sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en ella -. Volverá - le dijo con convencimiento.

- Gracias papá - le contestó emocionada antes de lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza -. Te amo, eres el mejor padre del mundo - le musitó y se separó para darle un beso en sus labios. Como cuando era pequeña.

Edward la miró emocionado. Y sonriente le apremió para que bajase.

El la vio salir corriendo de la habitación y después de mirar por unos minutos más la foto, se levantó y caminó hacía la ventana.

Su pecho brincó con fuerza, y una sensación desconocida se abrió paso en su estómago, al ver cómo se iluminó la cara de Adam al ver a aparecer a Sarah. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y se sentó a su lado. El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir ansiosamente cuando vio que Adam, con una triste sonrisa, la miró y tímidamente acercó su mano a la de su hija y la tomó por varios dedos. Desde la distancia pudo ver como los ojos de su pequeña centelleaban de emoción…

- Es el momento más emocionante -susurró la voz de Bella desde atrás. Edward la miró sobre su hombro hasta que ella se puso a su lado -. Cuando se toman decisiones, cuando se da un paso más, cuando el simple roce de su mano te hace estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Edward miraba como su hija sonreía tímidamente cuando se miraban mientras Adam seguía jugando con sus dedos. Los dos en medio de una reunión, entre risas, oyendo los comentarios de unos y otros, pero a su vez, en su propia burbuja.

- Hoy le has dado a Sarah seguridad, Edward, esa seguridad que le faltaba para dejarse llevar.

- Y si la hace sufrir, y si….

- No podemos evitarle el sufrimiento Edward, eso la curtirá, nosotros hemos sufrido mucho, pero eso también nos ha hecho más fuerte… Sólo nos resta estar ahí, amor. Estar cada vez que nos necesite, y ahora sabe que siempre podrá contar contigo.

- Dirás lo mismo cuándo tu consentido te venga a presentar a tu futura nuera - le dijo algo burlón.

- Arrggh… calla, sólo espero que no sea una pelandrusca - Edward rió divertido mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura y la atraía hacía él.

- Algo me dice que Brian no se conformará con una de esas chicas facilonas. El tiene muy claro como será la chica de su vida.

- Así… - le preguntó Bella con diversión.

-Ajam - le contestó él besando sus labios candentemente - Esa chica ha de ser como tú, Brian te idolatra.

- Tonto - le reprendió dándole un suave toque en su hombro.

- ¡Qué! ¿no me crees? - le respondió con exageración.

- Edward, ya estás de nuevo con tus estúpidos celos con tu hijo…

-¿Estúpidos? - le contestó atrayéndola con más fuerza - Bella, tu hijo tiene ya quince años y aún se recuesta entre tus brazos para ver películas en el sofá.

- ¡Edward! - le espetó con diversión.

- Sin contar que está deseando que yo no pase la noche en casa para meterse en mi cama y dormir acurrucado a ti.

- Edward por dios, es mi hijo, es lógico que le guste estar conmigo.

- Sin contar la de veces que se metía contigo en la bañera…

-Edward, jugaba conmigo, era mi bebé….- Bella no dejaba de reír ante todos esos recuerdos.

- Dios, aún recuerdo cuando me tiró de los pelos el día que nos sorprendió durmiendo y yo tenía tu pecho entre mis manos…

- ¡Edward!, no me puedo creer que aún se lo tengas guardado, por dios, tenía nueve meses y quería su toma de pecho…

- ¿Y tuvo qué estar enganchado a él hasta cumplir un año? - dijo medio en reproche.

-Anda vamos, no me puedo creer que aún estés con esas cosas, mira que eres celoso. ¡Es mi pequeño!

- Sí, sí, tu pequeño…- dijo cuando Bella tiraba de su mano para reunirse con todos en el jardín.

Cuando regresaron al jardín, la cara de Brian se iluminó al ver a su madre. Edward tenía razón, ese chico idolatraba a su madre. Lo que Edward desconocía es que, precisamente la devoción que ese chico sentía por su madre, le hacía querer ser exactamente igual a su padre.

Brian adoraba ver el brillo en los ojos de su madre cada vez que su padre llegaba a casa, cada vez que él le daba un beso, cada vez que preparaban el desayuno o alguna comida juntos, cada vez que abrazados veían una película o paseaban cogidos de la mano por la calle, cada vez que él tocaba el piano para ella o le susurraba cosas al oído. Lo orgullosa que se sentía cuando su padre era premiado por ser uno de los empresarios más emprendedores de Estados Unidos, o cuando cerraba otro de sus sonados contratos. Brian quería que también se sintiera orgulloso de él.

-¡Mamá, papá! - les gritó haciendo un gesto con su mano - Hay un par de asientos por aquí - les informó. Y mientras Bella sonreía encantada con su pequeño, Edward rodaba los ojos.

Era cierto, ese chico adoraba a su mamá y su sueño era convertirse en un hombre igual a su padre, pero a sus quince años, lo que más le divertía en el mundo, es ver las escenita de celos que hacía su padre cada vez que él revoloteaba a su alrededor. Y aunque de pequeño lo hacía inconscientemente, sólo buscando el calor de los brazos de su madre, desde hacía unos años lo hacía a conciencia. Adoraba ver como su padre amaba tanto a su madre que lo celaba a él mismo.

- Te he dicho hoy que eres la mamá más hermosa del universo - le dijo Brian cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

- Oinss… ven acá - le dijo Bella emocionada rodeando con su mano su cuello y llenándolo de besos mientras Edward los miraba rodando los ojos.

- Eh tú, hormonas con patas, ¿no se supone qué deberías estar revoloteando detrás de alguna pelandrusca? - le susurró su padre a modo de reproche.

-¡Edward! - le reprendió Bella mientras Brian se empezaba a partir de la risa.

- Tranqui viejo, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora prefiero que mi mamá me siga haciendo mimitos…- Se burló.

- Bella, tú tendrás la culpa si este niño acaba teniendo complejo de Edipo.

- ¡Edward! -volvió a reprenderle mirándolo de mala manera, lo que provocó que todos estallaran en risas.

Un rato después Brian se despidió de sus padres, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Bella, por supuesto, para con Lía, la hija de Alice y Jasper, su mejor amigo Kevin, el hijo menor de Emmett y Rose, y varios amigos y amigas más de la hacienda, todos más o menos de su edad, ir dentro a jugar a la videoconsola.

- Menudos elementos nos han salido - le dijo Emmett con diversión cuando Bella y Rose habían ido a por otras cervezas -. Aunque tú sólo tienes que lidiar con uno. Yo he tenido que lidiar con dos, hasta ahora… - dijo con cierta nostalgia al ver como su hijo mayor se perdía de vista junto a Sarah -. Gracias amigo - le dijo con emoción -. Mi muchacho lo estaba pasando mal.

- ¿Crees qué saldrá bien? - le preguntó Edward con cierta preocupación.

- El la ama, de eso puedes estar completamente seguro - le contestó.

- Ojala la vida no sea tan dura con ellos - musitó tomando el último sorbo de su cerveza.

- Ojala, amigo, ojala…

Mientras los más jóvenes se divertían jugando y viendo películas dentro de la casona, provocando que Carlisle, que después de la cena se había retirado para leer tranquilamente en el estudio, los reprendiera; y los mayores seguían una distendida y amena charla en el porche tomando sus copas; Adam y Sarah paseaban en silencio bajo la hermosa luz de la luna por unos de los caminos que les llevaba directamente al río.

No era el día más feliz para ellos, y en silencio los dos trataban de sobrellevar el inmenso hueco que, desde primera hora de la mañana, se abría paso en sus pechos.

El cimbreo de los insectos, el croar de las ranas, el sonido silbante del viento meciendo la copa de los árboles, el canto de algunas aves nocturnas, junto al murmullo del salto del agua, los envolvían en una mágica sinfonía natural al llegar a la orilla del río.

La luna se reflejaba majestuosa sobre las oscuras aguas, proporcionando una luz tenue pero mágica.

- Gracias por bajar - susurró Adam, situado justo detrás de ella, quien trataba de aguantar las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía, mirando el suave reflujo del río, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Sentía una angustiante sensación en la boca del estómago. Cuando discutieron la noche anterior y ella se retiró hoy justo después de la cena, pensó que tendría que marcharse sin despedirse. Aunque le partía el alma alejarse de ella, tenía que irse. Lo habían aceptado en la facultad de derecho de Harvard y era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Ambos lo sabían.

Sarah apenas hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza esforzándose para no llorar delante de él.

-Sarah…- susurró. Su voz sonó suplicante y ella se abrazó más fuerte a sí misma mientras una traicionera lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla -. Por favor…- suplicó que lo mirase mientras se atrevía a apoyar su frente contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ella al sentirlo cerró con fuerza los ojos provocando que nuevas lágrimas se desbordaran de ellos.

- No termines con lo nuestro, por favor - volvió a suplicarle…- no podré conseguir esto si no sé que estás conmigo…

Atreviéndose a más, llevó sus manos a su cintura y la rodeo abrazándola desde atrás, atrayéndola sobre su pecho y presionando sus labios contra el tope de su cabeza. Sarah, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, dejó escapar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir.

- Sarah, yo te amo -susurró abrazándola más fuerte - ¿crees qué para mí será fácil, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien nuevo puede aparecer en tu vida y alejarte de mí?

- Estás loco - susurró ella moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación para después girarse y fijar sus verdes ojos en los azules de él -, nadie podrá cambiar jamás lo que siento por ti Adam, yo… te amo demasiado - añadió con la voz estrangulada mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a empapar su rostro.

- ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en acabar con lo nuestro? ¿por qué lo haces? - musitó llevando sus manos hasta ahuecar su rostro.

- Tú eres el que se va Adam, tú si conocerás a gente nueva, a chicas….

- ¿En serio piensas que yo podría fijarme en alguien más?- le interrumpió - ¿Es qué no te ves? - le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa - Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo. Jamás nadie podría igualar tu belleza, no al menos para mí. Nadie conseguirá siquiera acercarse lo más mínimo a lo que siento por ti. Sarah, eres hermosa, eres inteligente, eres divertida, y eres mi mejor amiga. Sólo me bastas tú para ser feliz, no necesito a nadie más a mi alrededor. Y si quiero hacer esto, es porque quiero merecerte, quiero ser el mejor hombre para ti.

-Adam…- musitó ella emocionada ante las palabras que él le estaba dedicando.

-Sarah, necesito que confíes en este amor que siento por ti. Necesito saber que mi chica me espera aquí, necesito saber que puedo llamarte a cualquier hora en el que tu ausencia me esté matando.

-Adam…- musitó de nuevo - júrame que volverás- le pidió en un susurro ahogado rogándole con los ojos.

-Te lo juro - susurró con convencimiento acortando las distancias que los separaba hasta llevar sus labios a los de ella y besarla delicadamente - Júrame que me esperarás- le pidió él sobre sus labios.

- Te lo juro - le contestó ella aferrando con fuerza su camisa a la altura de su cintura -. Te lo juro - volvió a musitar antes de buscar de nuevo sus labios.

- Te voy a extrañar tanto...- musito Adam abrazándola con fuerza mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar…-le respondió ella buscando de nuevo sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos por su pecho y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

-Sarah -susurró Adam sorprendido pero sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encendía al sentir la calidez de sus manos sobre su piel - Sarah no…

-Adam, quiero hacerlo - le susurró mirándolo suplicante a los ojos.

- No necesito esto para volver Sarah, no quiero que te sientas obliga..

-Shhhss - le hizo callar presionando sus labios -. No me siento obligada, es lo que deseo, deseo sentirme tuya completamente y sentir que tú eres mío completamente.

-Sarah... - susurró de nuevo batallando contra su propio impulso.

-Sólo ámame Adam, sólo ámame…

- Te amo...- susurró sobre sus labios antes de abordarlos con avidez -. Te amo...- volvió a repetirle mientras se terminaba de quitar la camisa y la dejaba sobre la mullida hierba, ayudándola después a tumbarse sobre ella -. Te amo...- le susurró colocándose sobre ella para, apoyado de sus brazos soportando todo su peso, clavar su mirada oscurecida por el deseo en ella…

-Yo también te amo -susurró ella animándolo a continuar…

Casi veinticinco años después, el río volvía a ser testigo de la entrega de dos amantes, dos jóvenes amantes que se juraban amor eterno, dos jóvenes amantes que de nuevo se enfrentaba a una separación, dos jóvenes amantes que no sabían que les deparaba el mañana, pero que estaban seguro de una cosa... se amaban... y cuando hay amor, todo se puede…

Unas horas más tarde...

-Edward no…déjame, no por Dios, vamos a despertar a todos - cuchicheaba Bella entre risas corriendo por el pasillo que les llevaba a la habitación.

- ¿Con qué ya no doy la talla, eh? - le dijo amenazante alcanzándola provocando que ella gritara cuando la cogió en brazos colocándosela sobre uno de sus hombros.

- No Edward, suéltame -le golpeaba Bella entre risas tratando de no despertar a nadie -. Sólo fue una broma entre mujeres, Edward claro que das la talla - le decía divertida.

- Hum…-musitó él con satisfacción-. Por si acaso, te voy a demostrar si sigo o no dando la talla - le dijo dándole una fuerte nalgada antes de cruzar su habitación y tirarla sobre la cama para hacerle una noche más el amor…

Todo, definitivamente el amor lo puede todo; lo soporta todo, lo supera todo, y consigue, a pesar del tiempo, mantener la llama de la pasión encendida...

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegó "Secreto de una traición." Espero que os haya gustado. Para mí ha sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia y sobretodo, haber podido compartirla con vosotras.<p>

Mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, por añadirla a favorita y tenerme en alerta. Gracias por haberme acompañado en su proceso.

Y aunque me siento un poco triste por despedirme de estos personajes, sé que merece la pena, ya que haber finalizado esta historia me da paso para comenzar con otra nueva.

¡Chicas! no guarden sus kits. Os aseguro que esta nueva historia nos obligará a usarlo en infinidad de veces..jajajajajjaa.. Y que en él no falten los abanicos, los baberos, las botellitas de agua e incluso de aire y algún que otro clinex..ajajajaja. ¡Dios! le tengo tantas ganas, que no voy a esperar al próximo miércoles para subirla. Hoy mismo os subo le primer capí. ¡Qué nervios!

Ahora sí, "Secreto de una traición" se despide de todas ustedes:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; NaChiKa Cullen; **yasmin-cullen**; tany cullen; **AnndieCullenM;** Itzel; **Paaameeelaaa**; Dreams Hunter; **beluchiss**; mariees; **Sky Lestrange** Aliena Cullen; **gbyaln**; evecullen94; **cutita2**; Areli Pattirson; **samyzoe**; Nurymisu;**SerenitySey**; Cullen Vigo; **EdwardKaname**; deandramari ; **NuRySh**; EdbEll CuLLen; **alicia**; EdithCullen71283; **mariclau;** jupy; **Sieg-93**; maddycullen; **litzy**; JosWeasleyC; **Iare;** toat86; **BeeLaDarcy**; Saha Denali ; **vivi S R;** Pacita Delitah Cullen; **Angie Masen**; hilarycullen17;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**VictoriamarieHale;** klaxi**; mmenagv; **themis78**; bellarenesmee alias NATI ; **L'Amelie**; AnaGabrielaMora; **LeidaJim;** Addy Ortiz; **Pretty in the Sky**; Krystel01; **gpattz**; Partisan11; **Yeya Cullen;** anita cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; BlackCullen; **Julimuliluli Zwein Siten**;Katlyn cullen; **LoreMolina**; Tamynna;** ludgardita**; anónimo; **Blapagu**; indacea; **Claudhia Lady Cullen**; Karla Masen Lasso;**Mon de Cullen**; nany87; **robsten-pattison**; Samy Cullen Black; **est cullen**; Ara Cullen; **Enichepi**; EmilioLT; **anamart05**; GrayLife;**Paz Cullen;** WiPho; **Bellita Hale**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Dulce isabella 7**; mariiarias; **codigo twilight**; Alisaness Cullen; **Tata XOXO**; Vilie Walker;**Elyta; **Dama 89; **SalyLuna**; MeliRobsten02; **ThoraPoison**; BETTY CULLEN; **Valeria; **Pulytas**; adriana;** ainara; **Magtam 1830 **YOLANDA DORADO; **vale potter**; Estteffani Cullen-Sawn; **ari**; beakis; **Kat; **Lurix; **BkPattz**; Cherryland; **green'splace; **MIMI**; miranda cs;** amarececullenswan**; lexa0619 **Keimasen86; **bellaliz**; Bere Moreno; **kellys; **MELI8114**; Ambarnena; **annabolena**; ElaMorgan; **claudi17 **Ginegine; **Lore562**; VaNeSaErK; **Aime Cullen**; ISelaCullen;** London girl;** Laura Katherine; **naty;**maria; **LauraECS**; Srta Swan de Cullen; **Aby;** Vyda; **briit;** roscidius cullen; **LiseHarnett; **veritoxs;** Randa1; **Catalina-Lina**; Yose; **espejismo de ficcion;** alee rodriguez; **hildiux**; ISACOBO; **miranda andonie**; marieecullen; **BBQ25, **martinita**; twifanMarie; **AlbeetaCullen**; natalia; **Rosse**; Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan**; LUZ C C; **solcitopuchta**; Esme Mary Cullen ; **yeco; **Hey vampire girl; **Sully YM**; daniella maria; **Sky LeVan**; Medfialuna; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; crismery; **Jocelynne-Cullen; **MartyComingSoon; **Lullaby Wayllen**; betssdi; **Franci**; inexscor; **Bells Swan-Cullen05; **Isabella Styder** ; Chayley Costa ; **PattyQ** ; suzette-cullen ; **Antonella D Pattinson** ; Lore562 ; **Leyswan; **DeeDee'20** ; Yiyolinaa21 ; **calalis **; ati88 **Selene Luna; **Paola Cullen** ; ale; **luchitaklm**; kikidcullen; **Eleneth** ; rosa; **Dulce's** ;freckles03 ; **karina**; Srta. Swan de Cullen ; **ETERNOAMANECER** gabyhyatt ;** NAIARA23** DaniiEverdeen; J**OSELINA** ; anon; **Miss Variete; **anonimo D;** vero; **robsha pattmar;** Maru Swan; **y de KellyJA8** .**

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. Y de nuevo muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Me encantaría seguir contando con él en la próxima historia, eh? ;)

Reques. Se acabó Secreto /(;_')\... pero ahora llega la "promesa" *¬* (baba) jajajajjaja

Un beso a todas. ¡Hasta pronto!

/(^_^)\saraes


End file.
